I Will Always Be With You
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Final sequel to Your Hiro Inside/I'll Always Know It Was You. Hiro's life is changing, and that of his friend's and teammate's lives, wherever they go they'll always be there for one another. But when dark evils of the past combine to take control San Fransokyo and draw two of Hero 6's member's into their fold, can Hiro rise above it all with the help of his new family? COMPLETED.
1. Our little hero

**A/N** : Hello again! This is the final story to Your Hiro Inside and I'll Always Know It Was You. This takes place exactly six months after the events of the previous two stories and deals with greater themes of finding your place in the world and of truly entering adulthood...

And who and what you can and cannot keep.

 _You don't understand this yet..._

 _But people need you._

~'~

 **I**.

"I don't know about this, pal..." Hiro nearly stammered with his toes touching the rim of the big balloon. "It was one thing to design a test model... and another to watch you play it for me against my wishes."

The robot hovered gently in the air before him, morning sunlight just beginning to brim his big form and all the floating generators around him. Hiro looked at himself in his new flight suit, then grinned with a little irony at Baymax; He thought the bot would have more concerns.

"Your Occipital Lobe is sending rather unusual signals, Hiro."

The teen tightened his smile into an anxious grit, looking down again.

"Have you been free-range downloading again, buddy?" He said with some concern himself; literally because self-autonamy was forbidden.

A scientific taboo. The robot was nothing but clinical in his reply.

"Yes," Baymax lowered down closer to him, then softly, "What are you imagining, Hiro?" His "friend" voice made the boy look up into his eyes and see his own reflected in Baymax's clear visor. He smiled.

"I was just imagining you as a giant robot again and standing on you."

The robot cocked his head. "You trust in my abilities to protect you."

Hiro edged a little closer, chuckling. His deep-blue suit was one of a reimagined diving one he used to have. He looked down at the rim of of the balloon again, imagining it as Baymax's huge white belly, then clenched his hands and brought forth his wings. Big hands, ones that handled delicate babies and then smashed through concrete, took his sides and lifted Hiro up. Together, they both drifted up into open air.

"Hiro, do you recall when you and Wasabi took Young Huan on his first outing to the swimming pool?" Hiro nodded slowly. "And your method of teaching him to self-propel in water?" His friend made a face. Baymax blinked at him. "Do you trust in me?" He asked Hiro.

"Of course I do." The boy said, still not following his logic in this.

"Then I believe the same principles may apply."

The robot dropped Hiro quite deliberately.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

 **II**.

"Well, now, say, "Ahhhh," Doctor Tanaka held out a large, flat stick.

Huan Hamada-Yu opened his little mouth like he was about to sing in a choir. Grinning, the Korean doctor checked inside and then held out a small, dabbed cotton ball. Huan raised his arm helpfully with a little grin himself. The man, surprised, blotted and then injected him.

"My, my, quite the helpful lad."

Cassandra Yuri chuckled nervously. "It helps to have a nurse in the family." Dian Yu smiled while "Baymax" circle-waved at Huan. "He's our Little Man... er, Huan." She sighed. "But before you know it he'll grow up and go off to college, too." "Baymax" patted her arm gently.

"Well, kindly give my regards to my niece." He set the boy down.

"Your kind regard has made me consider a worthwhile profession."

Cassandra smiled at the tall, short-haired Dian Yu as she picked up the child that ran into her arms. The boy turned suddenly to the big, white robot and pouted. "Bee-max, why don't I get a lawl-la-pop?"

"Oh, well I assumed since the boy..."

"Lawl-la-pop!"

Dian was slightly stern. "We must be gracious, Wo du Zhizi."

" _Pleaze_ why don't I get a lawl-la-pop?.!"

Dr. Tanaka gave a nervous laugh. "A very advanced boy for three... Tell me son," He leaned forward. "Will you be a doctor someday?"

"No," Huan told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh... you told me Hiro's paternal grandfather was a doctor. And a nurse on the Hamada side?" He looked up at them. Dian shrugged. "Well, how about a scientist like your cousins? Or Kung-Fu like-,"

"I'ma be a SUPER _hero_!" His gold-brown eyes shined.

Aunt Cass touched her lips in amusement.

"Well," the doctor straightened up, smiling at this age-appropriate answer the toddler had given him. "Of course you do! Every little-,"

"An' a robot."

"-Boy thinks he's going to-,"

"An' fly around and save pee-ple and-!"

"Be a hero." He struggled to get out over the boy's enthusiam. When he finally did breathe, the man turned to Huan's unusual family. "I'm sure he'll grow out of this; A vivid imagination and pretend play is-,"

"No pretend!" Huan interrupted again.

Dian tried hushing him in sharp Mandarin.

"Excuse me?" The doctor ignored her, looking at the boy.

Cassandra and the suited robot exchanged a This-can't-be-good look.

Huan continued excitedly yet quietly, "I'ma be a real hero, just like-,"

He was suddenly in Baymax's hands and his mouth was covered.

"Bmm-mm! Amd fwght bahh giis lwke Hwro dess and Bmm-mm!"

Cassandra took the robot's arm to steer him out while Dian expertly placed the strap of the baby bag over one shoulder and bowed once towards him in refined submission. The foursome left with the tiny boy hollering muffled noises about how he was going to be a hero.

The tall, dark-haired man leaned back against the examination table.

"A real hero, indeed," he traced his face slowly with his fingers.

...

" _Well_..." Aunt Cass sighed loudly as she entered the cafe, stalking towards the bulbous, futuristic counter and snatching a chocolate muffin out. "That was... something. Now I remember why I avoid doctors as much as helped." Her first instinct was to scarf it down before Baymax or Dian caught her, but the bubbling little boy who ran towards her was so disarming she smiled and surrendered it to him. He grinned and almost started into it before a throat cleared.

Dian set his bag down by the door and scolded him in Mandarin.

"That really isn't necessary," Cassandra collapsed inside a booth.

"I am Huan's legal guadian until Mei comes of age," she said with measured patience. Aunt Cass was a mother figure to her and Mei very much a beloved sister, but the last month had tried them all... particularly Dian who found herself responsible for her nephews.

"Oh, let him have it," Meikomo smiled as she entered from back. Everything from her dress to her hair was coated in flour, a small, quiet six-month-old Hiroshi tottered after her, "After the lives we lived, don't you believe a little fun is in order, cousin?" She asked.

"Certified healthcare and state-approved education is what all was ordered, cousin. And no 'Robo nursemaid and kids teaching kids'."

Dian sighed and went over to sit opposite Aunt Cass, who reached over to pat her arm. Grimacing — mostly in response to the stress from legal concerns the social worker's visits had wrought over the last few weeks — she handed over the other source of her grimace.

"What is that?" The young woman sighed again, covering her face.

"If it's in Mandarin, I can't read it," her seventeen-year-old, yet still very inexperienced cousin joked. The young woman looked listlessly at her adopted aunt, who transcribed to her in nearly perfect Chinese:

"Dear daughter,

'Our many months apart have been, in some ways, more difficult for me than the ten years we were.' — " 'Difficult for you '," Dian almost growled into her hands. Huan ate his muffin quietly while he stood by his mother and brother. — But the inheritance I have imparted to the cafe and Aunt Cass is nothing to what is left for you, Mei, Hiroto and my two-' The letter was snatched from her hand and lobbed without a single attempt at dignity towards the trash can. She stood and turned.

"Dian..." Mei pleaded while Cassandra reached for her.

"Enough! I have had.. all I can take."

"Honey, it's not like you're the first-,"

Her tone was a razor blade in Mandarin, "I said, 'Enough!' "

GoGo suddenly swung inside, her ponytail trailing in after her.

"Is Hiro here?.!" She asked immediately. "His lawyer and Mr. Lang the social worker will be here any minute and he still has to have all checkpoints for the month filled out to-," Dian made a loud noise of frustration, throwing up her hands and stalking out of the room even at the mere mention of the separate situation that was going on now.

"The boy is nearly Hua's age when he and Mei first had Huan!" She was thudding up the stairs now. "College, superhero-ing, a brain in which rivals the most brillant in the world, perhaps he should move on so we may focus on-," Her voice was lost by the door slamming.

Cassandra dropped her shoulders with a shudder, then remembered.

"Hiro! Oh my gosh, you're right. Where-?"

"Hey all!" The fifteen-year-old came up from downstairs, his blue helmet under one arm and his other revealing a bloated envelop of good marks on his copied records. "What'd I miss? Meltdown city?"

Hiro shot a grin at his aunt and Mei; Dian's outburts were hilarous.

"Heer-ooo!" Huan moved quickly to grab at his cousin's leg.

"Hey, buddy!" he imparted his helmet to Baymax in the doorframe, then struggled to scoop the heavy boy up in his free arm. "Lookin' good. How'd the-?" Huan immediately turned to Baymax, fist out.

The robot cocked his head and they touched knuckles.

Meikomo giggled. Aunt Cass and GoGo grimaced in anticipation.

"Ba-lalalalala!" All three chanted together.

"Should start a tribe," GoGo noted with a smirk.

Hiro noticed her suddenly as the two of them were rarely apart, but rarely not in all of Big Hero 6's company. She had grown her hair to her back, started dressing in a white leather, black-striped jacket with zebra-like tights, black jumper and an ivory stripe down her bangs. It took him a moment to realize the irony in her eyes at his own change.

"Uh..." He grinned coolly and placed the child down. " 'Kay, I got all my stuff." Aunt Cass suddenly hugged her nephew tightly and the big, white robot caught them both up. "Guys, I'm fine. I'm... really ready."

"You can do it, Hiro." His aunt looked him in the eyes surely.

"Today's the day," GoGo smiled confidently as Baymax nudged him forward a bit. The boy hadn't realized he was suddenly nervous then.

"You must trust in your abilites," he told him softly.

"Right." The figures at the glass door froze him.

"And I will be with you," Baymax pressed his hand closer to him, not so much to nudge him on as to assure him. Hiro nodded his way now.

Then, feeling him there in body and mind, started forward.

"Hi Baymax," He told the suited figure he ducked under as he went out to meet with his caseworkers and hopefully finalize his release with all his good citizenship. The big figure tried squeezing inside.

"Hellllp!" Fred yelped helplessly in his costume.

"Fred, it helps to back up and then fit through a doorway sideways."

As the real Baymax went to help, Meikomo turned to Aunt Cass.

If she needed reassurance, she was there. But if she didn't-

"Welp, that's all done." Hiro suddenly re-appeared.

"Just like that?.!" Aunt Cass said in surprise.

"Pretty much," the teen grinned. His own height overtook GoGo's, even adding for the hair that now spilled into his eyes. He looked over at his family warmly. "Thanks for believing in me, you guys."

Baymax waddled up and hugged him to his side.

"And you, buddy, thanks for everything."

"You are welcome, Hiro." The robot came up to his other side.

 **III**.

While his best friend was with Meikomo putting Hiroshi to sleep, Hiro led Huan by the hand while the boy told him about his day. It was with a satisfying click of his self-locking door that Hiro found himself alone in his basement... well, he smiled down at the curious little black head that followed him, for the most part. He walked on.

"Hee-ro, can I see your scan-er?" Huan picked it up off the ground.

"That's my old one, g'head," he plopped down in his computer chair, rolling over and inserting his phone in to measure how he'd done his first day flying solo versus the simulation he and Baymax had made.

"When you make new up-graydes?"

"Not right now, Huany." He saw how miserably he had performed and groaned. "Hey!" the teen turned. "You wanna see something?"

"Yeah," Huan ran over, holding the scanner in his hand, "Sim-ul-a-tion again..." He tugged on Hiro's sleeve and pointed hasily towards the lit-green form of him soaring through the sky like a shooting star.

Baymax _had_ suggested that it was a bit unrealistic at the time, but all Hiro had seen was himself bursting through the stratosphere... and it was no doubt from all the stories he had told Huan about how it'd be.

"Eh... maybe later." A quick click before Huan could see a replay of him free-falling to earth with his partner swooping down to rescue _from_ his partner's point-of-view. "Come on," he took his hand, "We gotta do this and fast. It's gonna be busy tonight and we gotta move."

"Why?" Huan stumbled a little to keep up. Hiro slowed down and went to adjust something on his work station while Huan watched.

"Sorry," He grinned down at the boy breathlessly and yanked off a small sheet, "Just gotta make some adjustments." His little cousin just smiled back patiently, dropping down on his bottom similiar to when he used to sneak in and slide on his diaper down the staircase.

This, at his family's insistence, was the reason for the instant lock.

Hiro chuckled in memory.

"Okay, Huany." He went to one knee, holding an object behind his back. "This is a surprise, not a secret, remember? Because secrets..."

"Are lies," Huan told him.

"That's right." Hiro nodded once, recounting one of many times his family had sat together and talked. Trust was something that, led by Baymax, Honey and Meikomo, everyone agreed to work towards. It was a different, more responsible world Hiro Hamada lived in and one he strived to perfect. "So we're going to surprise everyone just before the ceremony tonight," He explained to the little boy, hoping he understood and trying not to feel like he would be disappointed.

" 'Surprise!' " The boy, still missing some teeth, grinned.

Hiro nodded, tugging up one side of his mouth, and flipped open a panel in the desk. He pressed down on one of two buttons and in the center of two nanoglass shelves were something shiny white with an orange stripe running down the middle. Huan made a little, airy noise.

His cousin's grin was more sheepish now. "I meant to give it to you on your third birthday, but, I was still sorta restricted with carbon-,"

"SUPER SU-!"

He immediately clamped his hand over Huan's mouth.

"Yes, yes, super suit." Hiro hissed at him.

The alarm to the basement door went off.

"Ah man —," He looked up anxiously.

"Hiro? Huan?" Baymax asked.

"Bee-max!" The boy slipped out of Hiro's hands and raced towards the stairs. His cousin blanched and ran up to meet their puffy friend crammed in the doorjab with fluffy blueberry muffins on his hands.

"Hey, Maxie," Hiro followed up after Huan.

"Bee-max," Huan cuddled his face up against his tummy.

The robot blinked. "I do not recommend... high dosages of sugar for someone of Huan's age, Hiro. Though it does not cause hyperactivity, the results on his body-," Huan eagerly took a muffin, used to his big friend's healthcare talk, while Hiro smiled humoringly. "Could cause longterm affects. Such as: Diabetes, obesity...," His belly was poked.

"Well, you're sure not setting an example, pal." Hiro told him, then helped to squeeze his arms out of the frame. "Usually you remember to sidestep it down here, or use the steps like Huan." He grunted a bit.

The robot only remarked on one thing, blinking:

"My huggable design promotes excess weight gain?"

" 'Weight gain' !" And Huan ran excitedly past him.

The simple bot looked after him and didn't see Hiro's serious look.

"Baymax," He caught his big arm before he could trundle off after his excitable charge. "Look, you know how bad things get when we keep secrets from each other. Uncle Hasaki with his family past and when the others didn't tell me about my parents. I did too when I didn't just come back and-," Baymax took him in his arms and held him against his chip case. Hiro settled there a moment, before pressing up closer.

"We have resolved all issues, Hiro." The robot met his eyes. "And I will always trust you and be your friend," he promised the teenager.

"I know, pal." He sighed. "That's why I have something down there that's going to be a surprise tonight. It's... something I've wanted to show everyone for a while now. Y'know what I mean, right Max?"

Baymax blinked, cocking his head. "I believe I do, Hiro. You are saying that you finally wish to share with everyone what you hid down in the basement, and feel our family can appreciate it now?"

"Exactly," He almost grinned. "If you wouldn't mind getting it..."

"I do not mind, Hiro. This sanction will build onto our family."

"Hiro! Baymax! Time to go." Aunt Cass called out to them.

Huan's little clamors filled the air as the procession of Mei, GoGo, the boys, Aunt Cass and Fred went out the door. Hiro chuckled and gave Baymax one last hug, "You sure you got this? I can go get it..."

The robot squeezed him back. "I will retrieve your belongings, Hiro."

"Excellent!" Hiro told him and rushed off.

"And then," the robot amplified his voice, "Your driving lessons."

The boy stopped and gave a comically unsure moan.

"I value your desire for more freedom, Hiro, and you still have six months of lost time we are... making up," Baymax said innocently.

Hiro turned to look at him with a loving smile, then kept on going.

There was no downside to this. None.

To be continued...


	2. Ghosts in the portal

**A/N** : Fair warning, I do travel outside of my established story here in a couple upcoming chapters to focus on the only other BH6 story with more then a few chapters: What Was Once Suppose To Be. It's not going to interfere with this story, but it will tie into the third part of a well-known trilogy and I did hint at it's existence in my other two stories, as well as Baymax's developing sense of self... which is very important in later chapters. Before the series comes out, I want to finish this. XD So that the series does it's own thing but all of my BH6 stories WWOSTB, YHI, and IAKIWY follow a year-and-a-half to two-year story timeline. They're all connected and it's been a blast writing all of them. XD Just think of it as a Marvel cameo happening.

 **I.**

"Apply more gas to your Uncle's VW Bug, Hiro." Baymax instructed.

The fifteen-year-old was even more stricken — and that was saying something compared to that afternoon's flight session — as he drove the vintage vechile with Baymax squished in next to him and the back occupied by an accommodating Mei, excited Huan, and a quiet GoGo.

"No backseat-driving?" Hiro caught her eye in the rearview, a grin on his face from his vantage point. She smiled up at him, to humor, then looked back outside thoughtfully. His smile dimmed and Baymax let his head fall to one side as they pulled into the big S.F.I.T parking lot.

"Grad-u... grad-u-waiting! Mama!" Huan chanted as his mother undid the straps on his car seat. GoGo brushed his bangs once affectionately before getting out with Hiro to look up at the white neon glow of the window-paneled building... The Tadashi Hamada Memorial Building.

She murmured something close to, "Just like yesterday."

"Uh...?"

Hiro turned to her at this and she sighed, met his eyes, then flicked the bangs that had grown in them. "You ready?" she asked, significance a thing of the past tonight. Baymax, Mei and Huan joined the two now.

"Heeeey," He shrugged, "It's not about me, right?"

GoGo rolled her orange-gold eyes good-naturedly and hooked an arm around his neck. Both Baymax and Meikomo allowed themselves to be dragged along by three-year-old Huan over to where Fred, Hiroshi and Aunt Cass were. Together, and with at least Fred and Hiro giving one another loaded looks, the seven of them headed to the graduating class of that Fall year. Baymax and Hiro held the doors open on either side, Huan rushing to help and blocking traffic, before they walked in.

...

Wasabi tried to control his breathing as Honey adjusted his cap.

"Can't believe this..." He muttered anxiously.

"I can't believe we both got accepted into San Beijingdino..." A whole head taller on her footstool, she had to bite down on her lower lip to concentrete. Wasabi gazed down at the old group selfie on her phone.

"I can't believe I accepted."

It had premiere Chemistry and Laser Science graduate programs.

He sensed Honey-Lemon pause a moment, then keep finishing up.

"You kept this as your screen page all this time?" Wasabi smiled.

"Well... you know how I am about photo storage," She took it back with a grin and shrugged haplessly. They both shared solemn looks.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell..." He rubbed his arm. "The team."

"You mean, 'Hiro," She tucked it into the purse under her gown.

"Really gonna miss Huan and Hiroshi..."

"You act like you won't be...?"

Wasabi started to gesture at her, even more helpless. "How _can_ I?"

Honey-Lemon considered this. "We'll work it out," she told him.

"Honey, h-?"

"Hey!" A chorus of greetings fell on them.

"Uncle!" Huan ran up to Wasabi. "Aunt Hon-Bun!"

They both caught him up at nearly the same time as the rest of their friends joined them. Hiro flashed them a quick smirk, then held up a letter of Recognizance. The irony made his smile falter as they all let him have it. Wasabi, feeling brotherly, reached out to ruffle his hair.

It had been a while since he'd done this... and almost longer since the leader of Big Hero 6 had hair falling in his eyes, so he wound up with a hand laying heavy on his head and thumbing his bangs up. Everyone laughed as Hiro rolled his eyes harmlessly and then they started in on how excited Wasabi and Honey must be. As he, Fred, GoGo and Aunt Cass prodded them, GoGo looked back towards the front entrance. A sort of troubled look fell over her face just as she felt eyes fall on her.

GoGo sensed this and looked up to meet Baymax's eyes.

She didn't say anything, just looking up at him. Somehow, as was not actually often the case, the time she had spent four days trying to put him back together... just like Hiro and Tadashi before her... returned.

The way Baymax inclined his head to one side seemed significant.

"Is something... troubling you GoGo?" He asked as the team moved on without them. She started to open her mouth, then just smiled and shook her head with a shallow laugh, pushing Baymax to go forward.

"Just thinking about tonight..."

He let her stumble him along to the bleachers.

"You may always tell me if there's a problem."

Hiro had stopped to look back at the two of them.

"Guys...comin'?"

GoGo's chest tightened in a rapid thud.

"Your heart rate..."

"It's not about me tonight," She pushed them both forward. "Or _you_ , nerd boy. We're here to support our friends, now let's go and do this."

Hiro rolled his eyes with a smile and tugged gently on her ponytail.

GoGo half-willingly acknowledged Baymax's entreating gaze before looking away as they all took a seat. Hiro, without even looking her way, took GoGo's hand to pull her into the seat between him and his best friend. She stole it back casually as she sat down with a stretch in her seat, untroubled. Hiro frowned a little as they all looked out now.

...

"A _nnnnnnn_ d let's give a big hand... to the graduating class of — "

An uproar of applause broke the male Dean's edict and everyone in the audience stood up. From their place about the bleachers, friends, family and some visiting fellow heroes applauded. Wasabi, in a blue gown with orange and yellow stripes down his heart, grinned widely over at a matching Honey-Lemon across the way. For once, she did not have her phone to take a picture of the — "Hey everybody... uh, particularly our friends Honey and Wasabi." Fred's voice boomed.

The whole assembly looked up at a giant monitor overhead. GoGo and Hiro exchanged conspiratorial smirks as Baymax adjusted the enormous, panoramic Sharp Phone from a lens zoom on his chest.

"Hiro, I am not sure I am operating this correctly..."

"You're doin' fine, Maxie," he laughed in a hush, remembering the time he'd appeared on screen before the whole city with his lyrical Maxie ode. GoGo looked down at something in between them as Baymax turned to him. "Just focus in on Honey and Wasabi and..."

"I could not retrieve the black chip as you wanted, Hiro."

GoGo's eyes popped open.

Hiro waved his hands wildly to hush him.

" 'Black chip?' " Aunt Cass turned to her nephew in confusion.

"No, no! We didn't get a chance before the... and I didn't mean the chip, Maxie!" The rows turned to him and Baymax's monitor was now on Hiro. "I meant the _suit_ for-," Suddenly, the entire building shook violently. People everywhere started screaming and rushing around as the alarms went off; Hiro met Baymax's eyes critically.

"Tap into the staff's..."

"Already done," Dean Walter's face — the third Dean the school had seen in two years — appeared on Baymax's chest and then on the big screen overhead. "Everyone, situate yourself under your chairs. Our system has indicated a mid-grade earthquake-," The building started to break apart with a catasprohic rumble and everyone scrambled to get to their loved ones. Pipes burst and window walls shattered out.

"Honey!" Aunt Cass reached out for her nephew and Baymax.

"Stay where you are," He ordered them, twisting his arm and causing his body to assimilate into carbon atoms. Baymax was already in his own suit and GoGo in hers as he jumped upon the robot's huge back.

"Heer-ooo!" Huan peered over his aunt's shoulder and called to him while Hiroshi wiggled and cried in his mother's arms. Hiro gestured.

"Stay there, Huany."

"No, Heer-o, flllly!"

Meikomo and Aunt Cass had to concentrate to hold both boys back.

"Stay with your aunt and mother." Hiro told his little cousin firmly.

Huan stared back in disbelief.

Fully superhero-minded now, he patted Baymax and the two went airborne. Aunt Cass started pushing Wasabi's family over towards GoGo and Fred who directed everyone to an exit, while Meikomo moved with one son pressed to her chest and the other on her back.

When the auditorium had been successfully evacuated, with all of Big Hero 6 helping and Baymax shining an enchanced spotlight to guide everyone to the safest point, Hiro stood staring backwards to look down and evaluate the situation. The trigger seemed to cease altogether, though the building still remained with a gaping middle.

"I just don't understand," he said.

"Earthquakes can often begin and end abruptly, Hiro." Baymax had transmitted a hologram of himself next to Hiro while his body, in autopilot, kept directing the last flow of rushing crowds. Hiro was quiet as he noticed this; he hadn't exactly programmed this feature.

"Well..." He ran his hand through the white image of his friend in order to get his attention before anyone on campus saw him. "Let's just make sure everyone got out safely," As he said this, Hiro tried not to look too closely at the untold amounts of wreckage below.

"Hiro," Baymax's image wavered, understanding what this meant.

"Seriously, buddy, you gotta stop it with the free-range —,"

The entire campus shook.

"Everyone get to higher ground," Hiro used whatever holographic program Baymax had downloaded — to enlarge himself and advise everyone — before swooping down with Baymax to investigate. All Big Hero 6 assembled and joined them to climb down to the source.

...

"Let's move, move, _move_." Aunt Cass waved everyone on as Mei, not a hero herself or anywhere quite as assertive as Cassandra Yuri could be, made sure to stay away from trees and walls as everyone went by.

" _Ho_... what a night." She shook the single ponytail GoGo had tied up for her in the car out, recalling the volcano disaster that had destroyed almost all she had known a year ago with considerable horrible. Now she murmured in Mandarin, "Well, as long as both my boys are sa —"

Mei reached up and Huan was not clinging to her back.

He was NOT in his adjusable baby harness!

The heavy object weighing it down was a white-and-orange hero suit.

...

Hiro moved in with his team to the fissure in the ground.

"Becareful," he hopped down and led them closer, Baymax standing to his right and GoGo his left, "Since it's seismic in nature, it's real important to stay away from things that tower over us. Stay together."

They followed him in when a familiar, gravitational rip broke out.

"A portal!" Wasabi deduced immediately, springing away.

"Underground?.!" Honey asked as they all moved to a higher vantage point on the school rumble. They all turned as a ground web formed.

"Whatever it is, it's strong enough to take down a whole building."

"Maybe even a whole city," GoGo added to Hiro's calculation.

He nodded at this. "Not sure how it got here, but the campus and the entire area needs to be evacuated totally." His team was already set in motion. "Right. Maxie, let's go. " Hiro saw GoGo still standing there.

She was looking down towards the seemingly blocked portal.

"GoGo?.!"

"Right!" The girl snapped to attention and headed off northward.

"Wonder what's gotten into her..." He mumbled.

"The mission, Hiro."

"Ugh... maybe later." The teen nodded down. "Let's go, Max."

"Yes, Hiro."

The pair shot down towards two pieces of concrete that had folded in on each other, thrusting inside and blocking any conventional entry. It was there Hiro saw a black mass make up it's base, that it was part of the earth, and though small it was rapidly getting stronger. They both looked around for a kill switch, something to hit, a way to destroy it.

"I don't see what could be causing it." Hiro said.

"It is as though the dark bindings act as a root system, the energy fed through them like water and the whole organism itself, that of a tree."

The boy was at a loss for words.

"You can... go ahead and scan it."

Just then, a plasmic, violet energy shot through the middle and they watched a dark figure fly right out of it faster then Baymax's fist. It aimed right for them and Baymax caught it just in time. This motion ripped Hiro off his back and sent the robot wheeling to the ground in another direction. No longer encumbered, the portal picked up power.

Floating down on his own afterburners, the teen gave his shaggy hair a shake and looked up to see that the pull was directed out above him.

"Max!" He turned to look for his friend but saw no one.

Hiro, completely alone, ran to climb over rubble to find someone.

...

"There it goes!" Wasabi and Honey followed after a dark streak back to the city. Something fell out of the sky as the figure kept flying on.

"No... there it goes," GoGo and Fred followed another figure now.

"Someone has to go back and help 'Hiro and Baymax!" Honey said.

"Someone's gotta protect the city, too!" Wasabi told her.

"Guys, fall back. Our priority is to band together and snuff out this portal. We can go on wild villian chases later." His voice was not of the at times unsure boy, it was that of their leader and they followed his orders with a great sense of relief, even though breaking off their pursuits was not easy for them. "Fred, Wasabi, I need you to try and destroy it; It's made of strange, black bindy things, so careful. Honey, go and make sure everyone's off campus. GoGo, find Baymax. He-,"

"Hiro," Someone called.

"I'm almost there, Hiro."

He looked up at the peak of rubble in the growing dark.

"Scratch that, I found him. Help Honey."

Hiro climbed to the top and found his best friend had had his suit nearly mangled off of him. He gasped, that falling wreckage had in fact fallen over his hands and pinned a weak fault over suit fist that remained. Hiro didn't comment on the set-up feel, he just tried very hard and fast to free his friend. It had taken something to do all this.

"Hiro, you must not worry about my being, when-,"

"Hee-RO!"

The familiar voice raised in fear sent a thrill of cold ice up his spine.

He turned in time, just as debris was picking up around him to see all at once his darkest fears confirmed; Huan was clinging helplessly to a pipe that had detached and was being dragging rapidly to the opening.

"HUANY."

"Hiro, if you reset my rocket fist in that direction, I predict —"

"NO!" His quick mind had no trouble with the calculation.

"A 75-percent rate of success, if you let go."

"No. No. _NO_!"

"Hiro," Baymax insisted softly. "Your condition will always be, but you must-," Hiro tried prying back the tight pipes laced over Baymax.

"Heee-rooo!" His cousin wailed.

"I'm coming Huany!"

Something inside broke and he looked down into Baymax's eyes.

The robot blinked.

"Let go, Hiro."

Old tears formed in his eyes.

 _I will always_ -

He snapped his hands off the pipes he clenched and allowed his own body to be tossed into the air like a ragdoll's. Huan's streaking eyes closed as his fingers began to slip... before he suddenly lost his grip.

The boy let out another wail that abruptly cut off.

Hiro had snatched his cousin at the last moment, clinging to the pipe with all his strength and clutching the boy to him. "Hang on, Huany!"

"Hee-ro!"

He looked up slowly to see the face that contorted with effort, felt the strong arm holding him. All fear left his eyes as a glow filled his face. GoGo raced by and pushed them both out of the way as Honey froze the portal with her chem to allow Wasabi and Fred to finish the job.

When the team tried to analyze where the figures had gone, it was as if they had disappeared into the night. Only one particular one stayed.

...

The figure that had knocked Baymax out of the sky was not the same one that had taken off into the city. Instead, the only remaining figure was one with glowing green eyes and who groaned out happy sounds. It was with utter surprise and delight that Baymax found both himself and a familiar face spinning rapidly towards the ground. He cried out:

"Toothless!" In a voice that was very non-robot-sounding.

"Eeeeee... AAAAHHHH." The dragon cried back happily.

Baymax blinked as two large wings folded around him...

It had been many months since they had seen each other!

"Wiiiiiinnngs!" The robot rejoiced.

"Rawwwwwwr!"

They rolled on down the steepest hill in the city, safely encased and leaving no wake of destruction — surprisingly — to follow. Off to the left, Yama, on parole through the rehabilitation system Big Hero 6 had managed to mainstream, stepped out of a little corner bakery. It was with satisfaction he pulled out a donut and took his first, big bite out of one in months. He chewed it slowly, savoring it, then sipped at his coffee. Maybe flying right was... worth it! Good behavior tasted...

A suited red figure and a dragon with his tongue flying out rolled by.

"Rawwwwrrrrr!"

"W _IIIIIIIIIIIIII_ INNGGGGGGS."

Yama stopped chewing. He looked down at his donut, then spit it out into his coffee and hunched back to jail where everything made sense.

The two friends inevitably stumbled to a halt and separated a second.

Baymax and Toothless looked at each other... then quickly embraced.

He touched the dragon's head. "It is good to see you, old friend."

Toothless rumbled softly.

"But I need to return to the others," Baymax backed away to explain.

The dragon almost cawed.

"And Hiro."

Toothless blinked and held out his tail, showing how could retract it out now. Baymax nodded. "Yes, if you can fly, I could use your help, Toothless." Rising to his feet, the two took flight to where they were needed. It was a race but one in which both friends made together and the new confidence Toothless had filled Baymax with ideas for Hiro.

...

Back at the campus, people were clamoring. There were shouts that graduation night was ruined. There were sirens. This was nothing at all new to the team, even Wasabi and Honey who never even thought to consider their night was ruined, ran quickly to make sure Hiro and Huan were all right. Hiro, who still clutched his young cousin to him.

Somewhere, Baymax was sucked into the portal...

He'd have to reopen it. What else could he do?

The entire night was ruined for everyone, including his friends.

Especially them...He'd have to make it up to them.

What a stupid idea with the dang suit! Baymax hadn't meant to...

Baymax... Baymax.

Hiro's only grip on reality was clutching this child to him.

And Huan... how much did Huan-?.!,

"If you don't say something to us, Hiro, we're calling an ambulance."

Wasabi's practical voice in his ear made him shudder and lower Huan to his little feet. He gradually became aware of Honey-Lemon's arms around him, and GoGo and Aunt Cass talking to emergency personnel in the back nearest them. Hiro shuddered again, then pulled away. He was almost in tears as he looked down at his very small cousin, who's dark head bowed before him. The disappointment he would see in the boy's eyes would break him. When nothing else could destroy Hiro...

Huan's rejection of him would.

"Huan," his voice shook, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm-hmm," the boy hugged himself.

"Oh, G-," Hiro dropped his head and Honey hugged him tighter.

"Don't scare us like that again, kid," Wasabi ruffled Huan's head.

Mei's voice was high-pitched as she tried to break past her family.

The medical team had moved past checking them out as more were arriving and were heading over to Hiro and his friends when a new commotion Hiro didn't understand broke out, causing Wasabi and Honey to turn. They promised to be right back and headed off now.

Hiro only stared at Huan, who refused to look up.

A familiar woosh right next to him and Fred shrieking with joy at something off a ways, the crowds gasping, made the teen look up finally. Baymax was completely in his suit, entirely in one piece.

"Maxie!" Hiro thrilled and dashed into the surprised robot's arms.

"Hiro?" He said in confusion.

"Maxie, you're all right!" His eyes brimmed over with happiness.

"Of course I am, Hiro, and I have more important news myself..."

"The portal's destroyed." He shook his head. "But how did you...? I mean, you were — ?" Hiro let it go and looked down grimly at his cousin. Baymax immediately went over to the boy who was part of his family, too, and placed his hand on his head. The child shivered.

"I'm the worst..." Hiro couldn't reconcile what had happened.

"Huan may not be capable of rating his level of pain to us."

Baymax didn't reference this because of age, merely circumstance.

Hiro shuddered at how wrong this was. The shouts grew louder.

"Ey'm... I'm cap'ble." Huan mumbled.

His older cousin flew to him and brushed back his bangs. He had straighter hair than Hiro, flatter, and he was short and stout for his age. But even so, the hands that took his shoulders were stronger in more ways then they used to be... and more fragile thinking of Huan.

Hiro could not believe how close he'd come to losing this little boy.

"Huany," He let his hair fall back over his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Baymax, having already scanned Huan, did not respond back to Hiro's rhetorical question. And in the back of Hiro's mind, this total lack of typical response both worried and unnerved him further. Then, Huan slowly looked up into his older cousin's stricken eyes, solemn-faced.

"Hee-ro," he said.

The teen waited, anxious.

With a deliberately daring smile, Huan told him in a low voice:

"I'ma be a superhero." He said with a start of delight.

Hiro laughed out in breathless relief.

"HEE-RO!"

Huan raced into his waiting arms.

"Oh, Huany..." Hiro hugged him close. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Jest like you, Hee-ro."

He chuckled as Baymax stood close to them and started letting up.

Huan whispered suddenly:

"I love you, Hiro."

His eyes popped open and he looked down at the little boy in shock, then slowly smiled. Baymax shifting his foot out to face the crowds alerted to him something new was up, and the sudden rage in Dian's voice made him gasp and jump to his feet. All at once Hiro saw, in what was suddenly justified fear to him, the woman raging at Aunt Cass over her nephew. Cassandra calmly but hoarsely attempted to explain as Mei stood back with Hiroshi and most of Big Hero 6, as not to draw attention to the family or themselves, were helping out medical personnel. Baymax, in his hero form, could never appear to the rest of the world as a healthcare anything; but there was so many people needing to be seen the team had steered the EMT's that way.

They trusted and knew better.

Dian, who obviously had seen graduation night at home, was livid.

A thousand thoughts and fears suddenly ran through Hiro, and the teen turned quickly to a watchful Huan. Thinking fast, he snatched him up and put him in Baymax's big hands. The irony of all this, it seemed, was not lost on either of them. Hiro turned to the big bot.

"Baymax, take Huan home as fast as you can." He looked back to watch the outburst growing more heated, with GoGo having come over in her normal attire to Aunt Cass's side. "Take him down to the basement, lock everything and don't leave until I come get you both."

The robot blinked at this.

"Please," Hiro touched his arm, fearful, "I'm asking this as a friend."

Baymax blinked again before answering him,

"I am your friend, Hiro, and I will do as you ask."

Relief fell across his face. "I know you will, buddy."

They both looked up at their advancing family.

"I just hope your decision is the right one," Baymax said.

It sounded like a lament.

"You and me both," Hiro mumbled.

The robot took off in a burst of violet light, Huan looking confused.

With his little cousin and best friend safe, for the moment, he turned.

To be continued...


	3. Family obligations

**I**.

"Flyin'... on a DRAGON."

"Fred," Baymax said patiently, "We need to conceal Toothless."

The dragon's shrill call made Hiro jump a little as Dian got closer.

Hearing his friends' voices on his communicator was a comfort...

So it was with reluctance Hiro typed in the words 'GoGo in charge UFT' on his wrist that the nervous leader, still suited and with a fair amount of eyes on him, looked up and waited for his irate cousin to reach him. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do when she got over here, but someone stepping in front of him decided instead.

"Aunt Cass?.!"

The team, EMTs and now the authorities had actually ushered most on by now, so the only ones around were several who simply refused to be made to leave. Dian looked between them both, hostility edging.

"You will not take this out on, Hiro," Cassandra told her firmly.

"Your nephew almost —,"

"Your. cousin. saved Huan's life." She countered absolutely.

Dian took a small step back.

"Aunt Cass..." Hiro peered around disapprovingly.

"I'll handle this, honey." The woman turned to him, acknowledging his capabilites but reminding him of the situation they were both in.

When Dian met Hiro's calm resolve, she pressed his lips into a firm line and asked, "Where is Huan now?" Slowly, Hiro lifted a finger.

"Baymax is with him?.!"

The total lack of consideration for his friend ignited his own fire.

"If it wasn't for Baymax, _you_ wouldn't —,"

Someone grabbed his arm, dragged him away from all the remaining crowds and pulled him behind a still-standing section of wall of what remained of the Tadashi Hamada Memorial Hall. Hiro sighed, he did not have to acknowledge Wasabi was right as he turned a tiny digital dial on his wrist and his suit dematerialzed. The man sighed as well.

"Hiro, you have done so well these last six months. There really isn't any need to let crazy stuff that has nothin' to do with you back home mess with that." He laid a hand on his leader's shoulder. "Dude, don't ever let anyone undo the progress you made, don't give. up. on you."

The younger man looked down and then flashed up a knowing smile.

Wasabi, still in his suit, lifted his brows and smiled back.

"We've got a city to protect and you've got a home to get back to."

Hiro nodded.

When they headed back, Aunt Cass and Mei directed him towards the truck while Dian had taken Hiroshi back in her father's car. The ride home was quiet at first, then, Hiro looked up at his aunt and smiled.

She looked down at him, smiling back at the irony.

"I do have my Learner's Permit," he shrugged.

This reminder of his youth made them both look ahead.

Meikomo, her eyes averted out, leaned over towards Hiro, "I have my Driver's License," she giggled. Hiro's smile was a little tighter now as he leaned back and Baymax flashed a text alert telling him that GoGo had instructed him to help with Fred and Toothless back at his home.

Hiro gave a little disbelieving grimace despite almost believing that.

Baymax's next muted text read: We are nearly home now, Dian has asked me to please retrieve some decongestants for Hiroshi. But, as GoGo has not said no to this, I will not supercede your first request."

Though he remembered that Dian had overheard Baymax was out of this medicine just yesterday, and his first instinct was to lambaste, the teen thought of his little cousin... and his friends pulling in overtime.

'Get Hiroshi whatever he needs,' Hiro texted back, then turned it off.

Aunt Cass shifted her eyes just so, hiding the immense pride in them.

...

"Some-eyms the on-lee payauf faw hav-eng any fa..."

Baymax flew with Huan in his arms when suddenly they banked low.

"Bee-max, where going?"

"We are making a brief detour to the Supermarket for decongestants."

"De-ca-gest-ents," the boy sounded out, used to large words and that he would have to learn to listen for their meanings. Baymax nodded.

"Cold medicine."

"Oh... o-key!" He continued singing with the giant phone in his hands as Baymax landed in a parking space, built-in headlights emitting out from his suit's shoulder blades and pectorals. "Eh whe' et tested agin."

"I must briefly inform our family of my arrival, please remain-,"

A new video alert from Fred came up on his glass visor.

"You gotta come back here... and HURRY, Huan didn't get to meet-,"

Toothless's nose and big eyes appeared in the frame, Baymax blinked.

"Hello, Toothless. We will come by first thing in the... morning."

Huan happily listened to his music when he noticed a dark figure by the shadows of the Supermarket, watching the two without making a single move towards them; It's deep blue visor silently recording all.

"Bee-max," the boy pointed out in concern.

The robot immediately ceased streaming the video, but by the time he looked there was no one there. GoGo's voice came on to tell him that she and her two cousins were heading over to Fred's now — the two having completed their rehab programs six months earlier — to help out and for him to focus on family. By the time Baymax turned back to Huan, the boy had raced headlong to the brightly-lit 24-hour store.

Blinking, the robot turned his lights off and followed him.

Huan was hopping up and down as Baymax arrived, the doors flying open. "O-key, c'mon, Bee-max," he took his big hand and led him in.

Everyone looked up immediately.

"Huan," Baymax said in his practical voice, trying to avoid stumbling into the metal detectors by walking sideways, "I do not think being in the... Supermarket, in my supersuit, is a good idea." He continued to be led by the three-year-old and circle-wave towards people. "Hello."

"Hello," Huan echoed, circle-waving at the gathering crowd as well.

A teen employee came forward, "Are you like that Big Hero thing?"

"I am a member of Big Hero 6," Baymax acknowledged.

"Do you have Bee-max toys?"

The robot turned with concern at him mentioning their actual names.

"What of like the robot? No. Do you like yellow guys with goggles?"

"No."

"Oh," she moved on, deadpan.

Baymax watched her go as Huan gasped and tugged at his hand.

"Bee-max, graham crackers..." He pulled him towards a front shelf.

The hulking robot followed him along, only the smiling little boy oblivious to the scene this made, and toddled up to take a box with circus animals on it. Baymax tilted his head as people milled around.

"Huan, do you recall our reason for being here?"

"Yep," he plopped down. "Auntie said get Huuaan graham crackers."

Baymax inclined his head. "Huan, that is a falsehood."

"A false... hood."

"A lie," he explained.

"Oh..." The boy put the box back.

"We must focus on our primary objective," Baymax scooped him up gently in one hand and placed him on his shoulder, "Then, if enough currency remains," he continued down a narrow aisle, bypassing a group of children and an elderly woman, "We may buy your snack."

"Here they are," Huan picked up a bottle of gummy vitamins.

Baymax blinked unsurely.

As they continued picking their way through, someone by the door peered over, recording Baymax and Huan in a streaming, blue scan.

...

Hiro raced down the stairs of his basement and over to where the black chip had been. Anxiously, he tapped on the table and a glass square extended out. His gold-brown eyes beheld... nothing. This, even if his constant tech robbery was only annoying, was not good.

The teen flopped back in his chair, brushing his bangs up.

How long had it been since he'd done that?

"I knew I should've put a tracker on the dang..." He turned back and tapped into the cameras on his computers. A dark figure, he saw, had managed to slip in right between him and his cousin going upstairs... and Baymax coming down. Hiro slammed his fist on the work bench.

What if Huan or Baymax had been hurt?.!

Security technology was not Hiro's angle.

He didn't have to look up to know when the garage door had opened up, or think twice to know that most of his team had arrived. GoGo's new white-and-blue suit they had designed together, with an enhanced over-all speed and magnetic capabilites, next to his elbow caused him to smile. GoGo smiled back, but as was often the case, her smile had more meaning to it. Hiro sighed softly and turned to his team slowly.

Wasabi held up a hand.

"What's done is done, Hiro."

"I was gonna tell you." He shook his head.

Honey-Lemon came over and bent down. "We have enough to-,"

"No," Hiro refuted her gently, "That's no excuse," he looked at them.

Baymax, having put Huan to bed and delivered the medicine, came side-stepping down the stairs. The teen explained how the chip had been a commission for someone who'd never retrieved it, and how Baymax had kept his secret at the very beginning. GoGo poked him.

"Don't let it happen again," she smirked.

"It's been stolen." Hiro told her more gravely.

The team looked at one another.

"That's not good..." Fred murmured.

"And someone got into your home, 'Hiro," Honey-Lemon said.

He covered his face at the implications in her concerned voice.

"I know, I know," Hiro pushed his hands up into his hair.

The older girl prodded Wasabi suddenly.

"Since we're all being honest..." She smiled in encouragement.

"Right," the man said uneasily.

"Wasabi?" Hiro said with curiosity.

"Uh... Hiro. You remember how you went to Henderson Tech in San Ben for a few weeks? Right after the whole dragon-Toothless thing?"

"Yeah, you guys wiped Aunt Cass's memory and everything," Hiro let a faint grin fall over his face. He winked over at Fred to let him know he hadn't forgotten their returning visitor. "And then I went straight to China after the Baymax assembly fell through..." he did not continue, curling his hand to his lips. The results had nearly destroyed the team.

"I've-," Wasabi took a breath. "Been accepted."

To everyone's surprise, a small smile formed under Hiro's fingertips.

"And you were so scared I was gonna freak?" He guessed.

"Uh... kind of."

"Well," Hiro looked down, then, "You're right! CONGRATES man."

They all hooted and went over to clap him on the shoulder/hug him.

"What about the team, though?" Wasabi expressed his real concerns.

"We'll think of something," Hiro smiled over at him confidently.

There was a knock on the door upstairs and the webcam came on.

"Hiro..." A shy face smiled tentatively at him.

"Hey, Mei."

"Huan wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Heer-o!" The boy slid into frame.

"Hey, Huan," he waved.

"Hey 6!"

"Hey, Huan," They all waved to him.

"Let's call it a night," Hiro looked around in exhaustion, and all his team nodded in agreement. "The portal, the chip, the future..." He'd done a cursory sweep of the house to make sure no one had gotten into the basement from upstairs. "It can probably wait 'til morning."

"Well, get some sleep, Hiro," Wasabi tapped on his forehead with knowing doubt in his smile. The rest of the team bid all of them a goodnight and went home, leaving Hiro and Baymax to look with some of their own doubt at one another, and then over at Mei now.

"Should I be worried?" The boy asked.

Mei shook her head. "No, Aunt Cass pretty much calmed it all out, Huan just wanted to say 'Hi,' " she grinned, eyes sparkling at them.

"Night, Hiro!"

"Night, Huan."

"Night, Bee-max!"

"Goodnight, Huan."

The camera went out.

"Hiro, I must first re-charge, but afterwards I know you will need-,"

"Actually," He grabbed the robot's huge belly, showing his best friend what he truly needed. Baymax, understanding this more then anything else, wrapped his arms around him. "Everything else can wait, Max."

III.

A clawed fist rammed down on top of the glossy table, disrupting the calm, pleasant words out of Shou Yu's mouth. His russet eyes flashed up in disapproval; Sumptuous spread, glowing fire, in all honesty the man was down to his last penny or he'd have sprung for the harpist...

"I want to get paid!.!.!" His black-suited client roared, voice distorted.

"Even so," Shou cradled the small bowl in his huge hands, picking it up delicately, "That is no reason to take it out on yu chi, " he insisted.

"I don't care —, " Another fist ram. "about your shark fin SOUP."

The man shook out his jowls in a huff, then sipped at it minutely.

He who sat before him was a diligent and capable top agent of Yu's, long after serving off their own debts, Shou had used them on many missions that were not family in nature. Now, of course, times were different... and it was Shou, himself, who owed his powerful enemy allies. Presently, the man took out his wooden and gold-inlaid pipe.

The dragon waited as he shook out his match, watching the swirls of smoke studiously. "You will get paid... but since this is the only place my profoundly resourceful little brother did not know about, and all other assets having been turned over to relatives, your payment will-,"

"Understand this," A long finger pointed out as the villain rose in a fluid motion. "I have no interest in your family drama, for I have my own to deal with. The retrofitted dragon suit is not sufficient enough pay and your use, Yu, of my own children comes to an end. Tonight."

The man blinked, almost lazily.

Dinner and his evening were all but ruined.

"But I will get paid," he started around the table, "if-,"

Three red-suited beings, all less sophisticated but still able rose from the ground. They all looked familiar... but they were all very different like the hero they both knew. Even the dragon took a step back at this.

Shou shrugged. "Red is the new black," he said, offhand.

"I... I don't understand."

"It's quite simple," Shou Yu said, turning around and tapping lightly on the suit of the nearest Evil Baymax behind him. A dark chip slid out halfway. "I'm going to get my revenge, and you are going to get paid. It's all going to be a good time, allow me to tell you that much."

The confusion was still pallatable.

Shou sighed and dismissed the robots; they all filed out of the room through a door exactly as big as they needed. "You see, Dracon..." he put his fingers flat together, concentrating in the glow of the fire. "It is not the riches or even the tech that is my greatest achievements... it is, simply put, the absolute," A gnarly, twisted smile mangled his big face. "Soul-twisting, mind-wrenching achievements I have wrought."

His client took a step back at the madness glimmering in Yu's eyes.

"My children and I are no longer in debt to you," he said steadily.

Evilness crept along the corners of his mouth, still.

"For you to get paid, and to finalize and capitalize on the last of my investments the Hamada boy unknowingly produced, I'll need you."

The shadow of the dragon's visor deepened.

"You already have me... if not money, then I want the Hamada boy."

"And as I've said," Yu continued sharply, "That particular path was blocked thanks to my idiot baby brother who is at this present time serving life in the California pen. No, it is either my new progeny or this final mission," he held out his hand. "Again, you may risk it..."

"No, Yu, not on the off-chance your brother's next line-of-kin will not hold the genius gene," the dragon flexed his long arm across the table. Both monsters sealed the deal with a sturdy shake before fire.

To be continued...


	4. First flight five

**I**

It was cluttered in Hiro's room that night, shadows arching out from the eaves as the teenager worked tirelessly to ensure no one could get into his home with him unaware again. Cameras, motion sensors, and plenty of insta-locks. Now and then, he beamed with pride over at the white-and-orange suit Mei had returned. She'd done it quietly, as was her way, and given him a patient smile that said. With time, Then left.

The boy was just surprised he could interpret body language at all.

Baymax sat deactivated in a corner, his eyes opening on their own to watch Hiro now and then. They both had reservations about what the other was doing, the teen staying up all night and Baymax overriding his programming (innocently but still), but the silence between them was not uncomfortable. Just thoughtful. Hiro would smile his way at times and Baymax would blink. They were best friends, even when —

"Hee-ro," a quiet voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, buddy," Hiro smiled his way, then broke out into a full grin at his unusual shyness. "Come on in, I was just... uh, well, come on in."

Huan grinned himself a little and pattered across the floor to his big cousin. He turned looking everywhere. "Where's Bee-max?" Though Huan had already attained his own little bed, he still snuck often into Hiroshi's crib and rarely left their room. Hiro lifted the boy up now.

"He's just napping..."

"He is a robot, he doesn't need sleep."

"Well... whoa," Hiro set him in a small free space and threw a pillow case surreptitiously over the suit, "Kinda heavy, Huany. Yeah, Max is over there charging up." Where Hiro pointed Huan blinked, unseeing, into shadows that covered a space rarely ever used. "Ya wanna read?"

"Yeah!" Huan enthused, turning back to him.

"Ah-kay," Hiro brought up a holo screen. " 'A'..."

"Atom."

"Good... 'B'. "

A familiar picture appeared.

"BEE-MAX!"

"Shhh-shhhh-shhhh," Hiro chuckled quietly. "Yes. Good. Okay, 'C'."

"Cen...tra-fu-gi-gul." Huan said in a softer voice.

"Great! And this one." Hiro put the last few touches on the house.

D.

"De-ox-a-ri...bose."

E.

"A-lectro-ma-net-et pulse."

"F."

"Fusion." Huan spouted out.

"And N is..."

"Nuclear!"

"N and F _together_..." Hiro peered over the screen with a grin.

"Nuclear fusion."

"Bigger! A and F together."

"Atomic FUSION!"

"Yeah!"

"Heer-o, shh," the boy smiled wryly, finger to his lips.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," He whispered back and then brought up a new letter. 'GoGo Tomaw-go.' Hiro chuckled. "Okay, now this one..."

Homogeneous.

"Ta-da-shee," Huan said unexpectedly.

"Uh..." Hiro flipped off the screen. "What?"

The little boy was looking over near Baymax's charger, pointing:

"Ta-da-shee," he repeated, indicating the hat hanging on a shelf.

Weird, when had the teen brought that back?

"Oh..." Hiro smiled tentatively. "You remember him, huh?"

So much had been going on, it had actually been weeks since-,

"Ta-da-shee here," Huan pointed at his heart, remembering.

Slowly, his cousin nodded.

"Yes, Tadashi is here," He touched his own heart. "And where is your Grandpa Hasaki?" Hiro asked. Huan grinned and poked at his strong little chest. Pride fell over Hiro's face as he embraced the small child.

"Don't ever forget who you are inside, okay?" He told Huan gently.

"Okay, Heer-o."

A knock came at the door.

"Uh... hehe, come in." Hiro looked up sheepishly with Huan.

Aunt Cass peeked in. "Honey... you awake?"

"Aunt Cassie!" Huan scrambled down.

Aunt Dian meant stern discipline, Aunt Cass meant yummy muffins.

"Yeah, just finishing up on a few things," Hiro uncovered the flight suit. "Aunt Cass," he said as she stepped in. "I'm sorry about all the-,"

"Honey, we'll talk about it later," She smiled meaningfully and gave him a quick hug. "And we will talk everything out later. But there's someone downstairs waiting for you and I think it's pretty important."

Hiro blinked at her, then grinned when he remembered the text he had sent out to his friends an hour earlier, "It is, we're all meeting up over at the mansion," he told her effortlessly, pleased to have no secrets in which to keep from her. Aunt Cass smiled very in appreciation at this.

"Go on now," she pushed him towards the door, "We'll talk later."

The teen placed Baymax easily onto his back... and took Huan's hand.

A quick glance towards Aunt Cass to see if this was okay — she gave a brief nod — and the three were gone. The woman sighed softly to herself, angled Tadashi's hat to the window, and went to open shop.

...

GoGo, normally expectant, sat texting at a newly-built diner island.

"GoGo! GoGo!" Huan turned her name into lyrics and she smiled up.

"Hey, honey."

"Definition, GoGo, definition!"

Hiro noticed how preoccupied she seemed, again, but her greeting was as quick as her distraction. "Hey, so what's a word this week?"

He sighed, blighted. "Electromagnetic pulse."

She raised a brow, then repeated it to Huan.

"Elec-tro-ma-netic pulse: nuclear explo-zian... above earth!"

"Very good," she said as she got down off her stool for a high-five.

Huan blinked like she was about to do something else.

GoGo smiled indulgently and turned her hand into a fist.

"Ba-lalalala!"

"Pooow!" Hiro grinned her way, hinting.

But her avoidant glance hinted at so much more and he worried.

"Hiro, WHERE is HUAN?.!.!."

"Oh, no," Huan said in a perfect Baymax imitation.

"Go GoGo!" Hiro shoved the suit into the girl's hands and said her name as in a hurry and as if it were just the word; she was chuckling quietly at this as the teen husted her, Huan and Baymax out the door.

"Aunt Cassandra! MEI." Dian called from upstairs.

 **II**.

"Toothless... Toothless, AH, st-hahahaha-p!" Hiro barely got out.

If an attempt to be quiet and thoughtful was made at home, all that went out the window once you entered Fred's mansion. The others watched as Toothless happily lapped at Hiro, until he fell over and Baymax popped out of the portable charger, instantly inflated after hearing Hiro's "cries for help". Everyone watched, bemused, as their friend rubbed his nose into Baymax's belly and then turned to Huan.

The boy gasped at his dialating eyes and hid quickly behind Wasabi.

"What's wrong, Huany?" Hiro chuckled as he then darted for Baymax with the dragon following close behind him, sniffing along the floor.

Baymax looked around curiously, wanting to help.

"Huan, this is Toothless," he explained both to reassure the boy and encourage him, "He is our friend," the robot said when he peered up.

"Bee-max, he is a lizard," Huan protested.

Toothless straightened up in surprise, then his ears went down.

"Actually, Huany, lizards are cold-blooded," Wasabi explained.

"Toothless is... mesothermic."

"That means warm an' cawl-blooded." Huan grinned up at Baymax.

Hiro tried to hide his smile as he shined up Huan's suit, reaching to take GoGo's hand on the couch. The girl leaned over to scratch her neck, subtly acknowledging her preference that he drop it; Hiro did good-naturedly hide the rebuff as she turned the page of her comic.

"Besides, they don't do that tongue-thingy, Huany," Fred said with a gigantic yawn over across the way, wiggling his fingers up in the air.

"Hmm, if only he could turn into a fire-breathing lizard at will," the Korean girl pondered, flipping through more pages in casual interest.

Her tired-looking friend was unamused and Hiro turned from him to GoGo. Honesty; that was what would save the day. He started to clear his throat at GoGo, and she peered up in reservation when the door to Fred's room suddenly opened and Honey came running in toting bags.

"Everyone, I was just invited to a year-end family party and-!"

Wasabi chuckled. "Honey, slow down. You —,"

"And you're invited, too! And everyone..." Her eyes settled on Hiro.

The team, Huan and Toothless turned to him, too.

"Is it... age-restricted?"

Honey bit her lower lip.

GoGo smiled knowingly. "Sounds fun, Hon, you're gonna have to tell us all about it. But first, Hiro, you were gonna tell us something —?"

He laughed nervously. "Why do you all always assume that I have a big project I've kept underwraps until just this moment... seriously!"

"Where is it this time?" Wasabi asked, amusedly dead-pan.

Hiro sighed with a smile, "found out" , "Under Fred's mansion."

"And Fred kept this a secret?" GoGo said ironically.

The teen sighed again. "It wasn't a secret, I told you new upgrades-,"

" 'Upgraydes!' "

"-Were coming," Hiro elbowed Baymax's belly playfully. "Maxie?"

"This is true, but I believe not the point GoGo was making, Hiro."

"Dude, you kept this hush-hush the whole time?!" Wasabi jumped in.

Fred blinked cluelessly. "A lizard can't breathe fire?"

...

"Enhanced speed," Hiro told them all as they entered a large labyrinth Mr. Lee had loaned the teen, "Flash visual memory... say, a figure in a dark alley we miss? Boom! Saved. Unlimited storage—," He went on.

As they continued, Baymax turned to Toothless.

"I have forgotten to ask, but how are things going in your universe?"

The dragon gave a little moan and shook out his back plates.

More problems, enough said.

Honey and Wasabi shared a look.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to, buddy," Hiro invited.

Huan giggled in between GoGo and Fred and Baymax nodded down.

They arrived in a huge hangar and the fifteen-year-old pressed down on a side-panel arch that parted a shade-tinted glass dome and, to all their amazement, displayed six suits that were white-and-black, sleek, and very furtristic-looking. Mostly, though, they were uniform suits.

"Hehe..." Hiro scratched at his shaggy hair, "Well, GoGo sorta, uh... inspired me, I guess. You can all always change the color swatches to your old-," Wasabi, Fred and Honey immediately ran to theirs, much too stunned to do more. GoGo lightly punched his shoulder, smiling, then went forward to claim hers. Only Toothless and Baymax stayed.

Huan was much too excited between his suit and the teams' new ones.

"Oh, and Toothless," Hiro grinned his way unexpectedly, "Sorta/kinda knew this day might come," he motioned for his team to grab up their lightweight suits quickly, then held down a lower button on the panel.

Nothing happened.

"Uh..."

Baymax blinked at him. GoGo, in suit, retrieved Baymax's and his so fast that even Hiro could not speak. The team was identically without word. But the only thing that trumped all of these reactions was that a suit of such design, such cut contours, rose slowly from the ground... It was an aerial race car, as sleek at their suits and so-suited for speed that GoGo was backing up a tad. It was shiny, slanted and sharp. The dragon was as awed as he was befuddled... this suit was his very own.

...

Toothless moaned softly, having agreed to this at Baymax's slow and gentle persuasian: he had held up his new suit's helmet. Clearly not as engaged as the others were in their suits — Fred, Wasabi and Honey-Lemon were all out testing theirs before the party today — but more then willing to help Toothless overcome his fear. The dragon let out a low mewl as Hiro fastened his gauntlets and Baymax his body armor.

"Perhaps sedation...?"

" _I'm_ going to sleep if you two don't hurry it up," GoGo, in suit, said.

Huan had curled up in his own suit in the backpack charger. She let a soft look fall over her face at this; and Hiro pretended he didn't see it.

"Hey," he rubbed at the dragon's snout, "You aren't changing who you are — You're just," Hiro shrugged, "Becoming a better version of it."

Toothless lifted his ears and head up now, a little more confident.

GoGo came up with his helmet in her hands, smiling, and gave him a chance to sniff it. She then slid it on, both sharing an appreciate look.

Hiro, himself, felt something melt away inside at seeing this.

 **III**.

The muted light of morning glowed over the horizon as Hiro, GoGo, Huan, Baymax and Toothless stood atop a blimp. Most nervous of all appeared to be the oddly-suited dragon, but a hand laid upon his neck made him look up readyingly. Baymax had incidentally been the only one to request his color be switched back; mostly to assure Toothless.

Hiro looked down at Huan in his sorbet-and-cream-accented suit, and then up at GoGo whose suit fit her like a contoured diamond. But, he thought in all fairness, the entire team did look a little angular. GoGo met his eyes in perfect assurance, a serenity that soothed what was an already great morning. He looked out as the natural head of the group in his no-mind-control flight suit, and, together, the three plunged off while holding Huan's hands. This was quickly followed by the others.

With the ground gone, the little boy screwed up his face.

Then, as the wind picked up around him, he slowly opened his eyes.

Toothless whipped around him effortlessly, shrieking happily.

Baymax then curved to the right, catching Huan's eye on his pass.

And, as he saw the buildings speeding by him, a smile broke across his face. A delighted giggle bubbled up and out from him as Hiro and GoGo smiled at each other, then down at Huan. It was seconds later... just barely 30 in all as they had started slowly for Huan... that all five of them flew out of the city and soared across the San Fransokyo Bay.

Morning light crowned the bridge out on the horizon as they all sped along airborne, unhurried. Baymax glanced to the rear before hanging back to let Toothless assume lead in his aerodynamic suit. Slowly but suddenly, Baymax had flown under them. Huan looked down and let his nursebot have a big smile. With complete trust, Hiro and GoGo lowered Huan into his awaiting hands. The little boy paused for only a moment, then looked up to the horizon. And, looking up towards a nearby Toothless, Baymax gently let him float out of his hands; as a dandelion in the wind might blow or a mother freeing her young one.

The boy drifted out into the air and caught the back of the dragon.

Baymax, trying to remain unobtrustive, drifted behind them all.

Hiro watched all of this with pride, then turned to share this moment with GoGo. She nodded in acknowledgement at this, complimenting as always in her smile, then turned back to the sunrise. With a softer look, the fifteen-year-old dipped his body towards her, his hand out...

When GoGo looked up at him again, he was unexpectedly closer.

She smiled comfortably, then her eyes dropped down and her look of content turned to surprise. Hiro was reaching out to her. Suddenly so much younger, the girl looked up into his eyes at what he was trying to do; trying to offer. It was there, shining, turning them to a beautiful light butterscotch; Her own, unanticipating this, matched his in color.

As the sun continued to rise, Hiro holding out his hand reflected off Baymax's glass guard as he watched. Up front, Huan was observing all of this, too, while Toothless sent a knowing look back at them. It happened so slowly... so quickly... GoGo met the great anticipation; all the meaning, and hope, and desire for a future inside Hiro's eyes.

It was perfect; they were close friends, their other friends were going off to post-graduate school, the remaining team would reform itself, they could be happy. All GoGo had to do was — their hero alerts all went off. Hiro's brows shot up and he shook his head. GoGo sped on ahead and collected Huan, calling Aunt Cass to let her know that the child was coming home. Hiro turned to Baymax to give him orders.

"Actually, Hiro," GoGo drifted back. "Aunt Cass needs you back at home. Now." she tried not to startle him, more then normal, "I think Baymax and I can take it, sounds like just some kids down at the park causing grief." He blinked. "I think you should also tell the others to enjoy their party," she smiled implicatively at him and he returned it.

"Uh... sure. Buddy, you okay with just going with GoGo?"

"Yes, Hiro."

They had all come to a standstill.

"Cool. Toothless, why not go with them? Put that suit to some use."

The dragon cawed happily, flapping in place.

"Hee-ro, I can go?"

"Huany..." He was gentle but truthful. "I think that needs to wait just a while longer. Besides, we're needed at home." Most of them didn't need Hiro to elaborate any further as he took his cousin. "K, see ya."

The teen sped off.

Baymax turned more insightfully towards GoGo.

"Is there a... reason, you wish us to go alone?"

GoGo pondered briefly, Toothless cocked his head.

"And with Toothless," he added considerately.

"RAWrrrrrrr!"

"Later," she told him, "Right now we have a mission to get to."

They all flew off — but Baymax, like Hiro, was still concerned.

To be continued...


	5. The art of the approach

**I.**

After a long night with Hiroshi — none of the household getting that much in the way of sleep — Mei had finally managed to console him so much that he fell asleep in her arms. She walked him into the tiny spare room he shared with his older brother and laid him in his crib.

Breathing softly, she brushed the thin bangs off his forehead.

Mei sang to him:

"I will always... be with you.

Makes no difference where your path leads you to.

Even if we're apart." Her hand trailed down along Hiroshi's face.

"Now we're joined at the heart." She touched his chest.

"As eternal as the stars..." Mei made a motion over a space-themed mobile, smiling down, "Now I'm part of who you are... And I'll be there for you in the sound of your laughter," she tickled on his neck, causing him to giggle a little, "I'll be in the tears that you cry..." Mei trailed a finger down his cheek and sighed, "I will always be there...

You'll have me here... I will al-ways be... with you."

She settled a kiss upon his brow as he slept soundly.

Outside, a figure had been listening. Though the cameras were still operating, they jerked slightly off to the side, out of range. The dark intruder had paused to watch just a moment longer after the scan of blue ran across their visor, then took off right as the morning light hit the upstairs and Mei looked over curiously at the sun-beamed skyline.

Her eyes narrowed curiously, then she shrugged and started to leave.

...

Hiro opened the door to the shop, still in suit, and placed a flushed- face Huan on the floor. He looked up sheepishly at his quiet Aunt Cass who smiled his way as she finished opening up; even with the extra help, six people, one robot and a cat kept you busy. She gave Hiro a one-minute gesture and went in back. The teen grimaced a little, then placed his helmet under his arm and slid inside a booth.

Someone was already sitting there.

"Ahhhhhhhh," He pressed up tight against the back.

There sat Dian, dressed in an unusually light-colored pink top and white corduroys. Her dark hair was held up by a single pink clip with a white rhinestone on it. She sat with her fingers laced, chin placed thoughtfully as she looked at him curiously. Hiro eased up.

"What happened? Lose a-," He shook his head. "Dian, I'm so..."

She held up a hand.

With that, the teen leaned back and listened.

"Hiro, did I ever tell you about my old life? You know my part, of course, as an agent. A... villain," she corrected. He nodded to her in understanding; his newly clean record still fresh. "I know we do not spend much time together, we don't share interests or go to school...

But, I want you to know that my actions, even back in my previous days, we're always motivated by the need to protect." Hiro stared at her, then nodded quietly. "It's the same as my father. And, if you will forgive my harsh words to you yesterday, it is the same for me." Dian reached out and touched his hand. "And you, Hiro, have the very same need to protect. You would do anything for those you loved; and you do something incredible and go beyond that, protecting all you can... "

He blinked slowly, she retrieved her hand.

Hiro was sitting across from someone who just one year prior to this was stealing his tech, manipulating his family and committing crimes. Now, the severe villianess was a gently pleading young woman, who helped him set up security equipment, was part of his family, upheld all laws that protected her nephews and behaved like a normal person.

"I care for you, my cousin. But these boys," she persisted on, "These innocent, impressionable children need a role model, they need one who will be stable and constant in their lives," Her voice and gold-brown eyes burned in earnesty, causing him to let out a deep breath.

"I understand what you're saying," he acknowledged quietly.

She nodded once, smiling slightly, then rose out of her seat to leave.

Hiro looked down at the table just as he felt a gentle hand sweep his head in passing, he looked up to see that Aunt Cass was just coming in from the back. She smiled carefully as she now slid in before him.

He saw the look on her face and was instantly wary;

The last time she'd had that smile, he'd graduated High School early.

 **II**.

"Very good," Shou Yu, preferring of henchmen who weren't machines, scanned the data his agent had acquired for him. "First the dark chip, dear girl, and now a potential new progeny..." He smiled down at her.

The dark-suited figure shrugged.

"Unless you're having second thoughts?" Yu's smile curved around.

Electromagnetic energy pulsed in the weapons she held.

"All right, fine..." He turned back to the machines. "Hmm." Yu gave his fat chin a stroke, pushing in the dark chip. Thousands of Baymax, suited in the caverns caused by earthquakes over the millennia in the currently hero-free city of San Bejinidino, came to a ruby-eyed life.

Dracon appeared up in the entrance to the huge metal corridors.

"You used someone unrelated to you for a family-based mission?"

The static-sizzled voice reverberated.

"Ah, I would consider your young niece here family by now..." He said absently as Dracon leapt agilely down and came to join them.

"I believe I did not agree to a multi-part mission, nor to one I didn't select. So my only conclusion is, Yu, your intentions were contrary."

"Yes, well," Yu turned, smirking, "I suppose this is the part where I-,"

The junior agent shocked him without a second thought and he fell onto the floor in a convulsing heap. Watching impassively, she was soon joined by her leader. The taller of the two figures looked down.

"It is time we set the plan into motion," he said, voice distorted. "You said you could reverse the energy of the chip by - ?" The agent cocked her grabber-like weapon to the side and generated a magnetic pulse at it. In a moment, the dark chip came flying out and into Dracon's hand.

"Hiro Hamada did not install a fail-safe in this particular chip, Keio." She explained, voice distorted as well. "Don't think security tech is a good field for him, but, we'll see what the future holds." And with no further words, she turned away; an army of Baymax behind her now.

"Yes," Dracon held up a picture of a young Asian man. "We'll see..."

...

Aunt Cass took her nephew's hands slowly and looked him in the eye.

"Honey... you know you're..."

He blinked.

"So much more than a nephew to me."

Hiro nodded, feeling like a child.

Whatever Aunt Cass was about to say, the guilt and anxiety she was showing was not something he had ever seen entirely, or could bear.

"Just tell me, Aunt Cass."

"Hiro..." She rested his hands to her forehead, then leaned forward a little. "I think... for right now, it might be a good idea if you were..."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Living on campus," Aunt Cass concluded calmly.

His eyes widened. "Oh..."

"And honey," she stroked his cheek in haste, "It is not because I don't love you or want you to be here." Aunt Cass turned his chin so that he had to look at her. "It's just until we can get things settled, and, to be honest... I think you'd like it," she smiled. "You could be independent... make it to your classes on time, be with your-," Aunt Cass stopped. "I mean, it's just a suggestion. Hiro, this is your home and you do not-,"

"It's okay," he told her in a soothing voice, coming to grips quickly.

"Honey?"

Hiro held her hands in his and reassured her.

"It's okay," he repeated, "I know things... are pretty crazy around here now." Shouts from the boys' room and hissing confirmed this. "If we all need some space, then maybe it's time I got a room somewhere..."

"On campus," Aunt Cass conditioned, standing up, "Honey, I'm still your guardian and..." She smiled tearfully and embraced him tightly.

"You act like this is a last hug!"

"No, of course not..." The woman sighed once, kissed his forehead, and backed away. "All right, get to class," she held out a key chain with a mini Mochi and green Gummy Bear on it. His eyes widened.

"But, I-,"

"While you were gone... and before they prepped for their party last night, your friends and the rest of us got all of it ready. Your things are still here, honey, we just furnished Honey's old dorm room if you... well, if you decided. I know things are changing fast, and I-,"

"No last hug!" He gripped her around the waist, then ran upstairs to get his things. Aunt Cass watched him go with surprise and relief at his reaction. She walked over behind the counter and pulled out the graduation sheet cake she'd made, a gellato one at Hiro's suggestion, and tried to come to terms with the fact that he hadn't said no to this.

Her nephew hadn't pitched a fit or begged her to let him stay.

Gripping the glass counter until her knuckles turned white, Cassandra went into the back to spend the rest of that morning with old pictures.

Or, until someone knocked on her door.

 **III**.

Hiro, knowing it was going to be a long day of donating most of the light-hued clothes Honey had bought him and running back and forth to get all of his old things, had opted to leave Baymax deactivated for the day. Mei and GoGo were keeping Huan and Hiroshi busy at some late summer festival on campus while Wasabi, Honey and Fred went to Honey's party. Toothless — unpredictably — had found a niche at the Lees' as a guard dragon; at least until he decided to return home.

The teenager still pondered over the portal the team was able to take down, but, after going back GoGo and Baymax had not been able to find any traces of it. Hiro sighed softly, knowing his home was safe and his friends had a bright future ahead; and, honestly, himself too.

He tried to stay positive about this as he opened one of the first big boxes he'd stuffed into the VW bug — the girls were just waiting it out, distracting Mei's kids until Hiro needed another ride — when a pair of familiar black eyes in a familiar white oval face blinked up at him unexpectedly. Hiro blinked back at Baymax stuffed inside a big, cardboard box, the sides swelling with his partial attempt to reinflate.

"Hello, Hiro." He said cheerfully.

"Hey, Maxie... uhhhh, how'd you get in that box?"

And reinflate yourself. But he'd done it a lot, so it was a moot point.

"Meikomo and GoGo helped to insert me inside," Baymax "admitted" as Hiro tried to yank him out. "I will attempt to let out —" The sides of the box flew off in different directions and Baymax stood before Hiro now, who was still pretty befuddled himself. Baymax blinked and explained, "I know you requested I stay home with Aunt Cass..."

"Baymax," Hiro said unhappily, "That note I left you wasn't so much a request as an indirect order." Something important dawned on him.

The robot didn't add more, he just looked down at his big belly.

A slow smile started on Hiro's face before he cleared his throat.

"Baymax," He said "sternly", hands on hips, "I can't say I'm happy that you've been superseding your programming a lot, and deliberating on orders I've given you." He nodded a few times, then peered over at a deflated Baymax. Hiro then grinned and shrugged. "But since you're already here and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it, okay."

The teen ran into his best friend's arms and they embraced; There was nothing more that needed to be said about this part of what they held so dear, it was as natural a thing for them as air and always would be.

"But seriously, Maxie," Hiro looked up at him once, then turned to make sure the lab was locked down. "You gotta stop it with all the free-range, freewill stuff... I mean, usually it's not a big deal, cause you've always sort of done it; But making upgrades to yourself and circumventing direct orders..." Baymax waddled up to him and Hiro turned to conclude. "Baymax, you're my friend and I love you, but _I. am_. the leader, your creator's brother and, yeah, the human one. You always mean well, buddy, but let me make the human decisions from now on, OK? And that means no more overriding protocol, Baymax."

Baymax blinked thoughtfully. "Yes, Hiro."

That wasn't good enough.

"It's to protect you, too, okay?" Hiro hugged him again, saying softly.

"It is part of Callaghan's Laws of Robotics," Baymax said.

"Exactly," The teen looked up at him with an ironic grin, his hands on his buddy's tummy, "Don't worry about anything; let me take care of this," He made a few adjustments and turned to the lit-up room that had been Honey's, "Well, pal, for the next three years, this is home."

Baymax looked with him, then hugged Hiro to his side.

"And we are still a team?"

Hiro looked up at his curious look and returned it. "Always a team."

...

"Dude..."

"I know." Fred shivered in his mascot suit. " _Sooooo_ many girls."

"Not exactly," Wasabi said with a red punch glass in his hand; which he sniffed periodically. "You notice that, uh, all the party guests are... uh, Latina. I mean, I haven't heard one word in English. Or Japanese."

"Oh. Oh! I know some Spanish." He turned to some passing girls.

"No!" Wasabi caught him by his scaly neck. "No-o-oo, no." he gave a nervous laugh, then concluded with an, "A-hem, no." The man sighed.

"Dude," Fred flipped his head up, "Really gonna miss you... uh, girls."

His friend smiled. "Hey, San Ben's gonna need heroes, too, right?"

"Wha... what'd you mean? Who's gonna-? "

"Me and Honey. I was thinking of talking with Hiro and starting up a second team over in San Ben, Fred. Recruit some new heroes, extend the playing field a little," He shrugged. "And here GoGo's cousins or even Toothless could-," Fred hugged him. Wasabi's eyes grew wider.

"I'll never leave you," his friend whispered.

Wasabi edged off slowly to one side. "Miss you too, pal." he said.

Fred sighed, exasperated. "I didn't mean it like —,"

The lights suddenly went down and their attention was averted to the main part of the auditorium. A tall, willowy figure dressed in a dark pink, knee-length dress and with gold-brown hair swept back with a pinned red rose caused both grown boys' jaws to drop. Beside them, Dian leaned back against the wall in her own new outfit and smiled.

It was nice of the team to let her stand in for their nineteen-year-old friend GoGo; even nicer not to have much of the attention on herself.

A burnt-golden-haired man of some distant relation proceeded up to her. Honey curtseyed politely as the man bowed. Then, on some cue that seemed to come from the man, the Latino band started to play in the background. Everyone, including Fred and Wasabi, watched with awed looks as they danced with such grace and fluidity; as if they had always known each other. Honey was always maneuverable in her suit on the team, but here she moved with motion that flowed from some part of herself previously unknown to them, in sync with her partner.

The man, clearly feeling superior, motioned over at the band.

Pausing from his lyrical ode, the lead vocalist flicked a long-stemmed rose with a single pink bud on it to him. Then, before Honey could try to upright herself, her stocky partner had inclined her down vertically.

Wasabi's brows instantly went down in a disapproving scowl. Even Fred, normally open-minded to anything his friends did or said, was eyeing all of this with unhappiness. Dian saw something pop up on her phone, her eyes widening, then quickly dipped out of the room.

Honey smiled, half-entranced, half-unsure, up at the man.

He returned her smile with ease, poked the pink rose into her long hair so that it covered the one her parents had given her, then began leaning in closer. His lips were almost on hers when all of a sudden he found his wrists caught by her hands, then was stunned when she spun gracefully out of his arms while holding them. Honey's smile was pure confidence now as she removed the pink rose and held it back out to him certainly. Now the unsure one, he accepted it back.

Wasabi and Fred were left in quiet amazement when suddenly there flashed an alert from Hiro: _Weird stuff going on downtown, sry to bug u but suit up and let's go_. They nodded at each other and were joined by Honey, who linked arms with her friends — all three then bowing to the awed guests as one — before taking off to help their team. Fred ran back in for a moment and upturned the punch bowl.

"YEAH, class of —,"

"Freddie!" His friends called.

"Coming," he raced back into the hall and changed into his real suit.

To be continued...

 **A/N** : You know what only gets real from here, folks. /3


	6. Fall of the Six

**I.**

Above the skies of San Fransoyko, Baymax flew by on patrol. Upon his back, clearly not as invested in recon protocol, were two cousins.

"They say we are what we are..."

"Bu we don hafta be!"

"I'm bad behavior..."

"But I do et in the _bes._ way!"

Clad in their suits, they leaned in together,

"Hoooo. Hoooo. Hoooo. Hooo Hooo. Hooo Hooo hoo hoo hoooo."

Hiro looked down at Huan, "I try ta picture me without you..."

"But I can't!" The boy sang.

Baymax looked up at this, then ahead to Aunt Cass's rooftop.

"C'mon, Maxie, sing with us!" Hiro gave his arm a pat.

"Robots cannot sing, Hiro, and we have a mission."

The teen rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Huan tapped his arm.

Then, together, "CAUSE WE COULD BE..."

An alert flashed on Hiro's arm.

"Immor'al... immor'al."

Hiro sighed and looked down. "Yeah, Bi?"

"Ef... on- _ly_ for a-wh _il_."

"Dude! We're downtown and don't see anything... _where_ are you?"

"Uh...we're actually over at Aunt Cass's," Hiro smiled unhelpfully as Baymax took a tired Huan from off his back and cradled him close to his chest. Hiro's smile softened. "Not helping you? Just come on by!"

The robot landed in a gentle swoosh of plumed air, wings retracting. Hiro slid off behind a tent that was pitched on top and their suits both instantaneously dispelled into bracelets around their wrists, though he kept his wrist communicator as Baymax unsuited a half-asleep Huan.

" _Deliberately_ unhelpful?" His grin was as wide and corny as his tone, "What?.! There is something going on downtown." He slipped under the tent wall and folded up a flapped entrance as friends, students and neighbors found seats. "Tell ya what, come by and I'll explain every-,"

He received a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Wasabi, Honey and Fred in their new suits. Hiro chuckled nervously and Toothless lifted his head at them, curious, his suit intregrated into a wristband.

"Well, what's happening?" Wasabi asked with a knowing smile.

Hiro smiled back and showed his friends.

They all stepped out and gasped a little; The entire rooftop of Aunt Cass's business and home was like a small concert. A stage was set with a place for live music, refreshment table and an audience. The team all looked at Hiro, who gave an innocent shrug, "Hey, it was-,"

He laughed as they all grabbed him up in a group hug.

"All **GoGo's** idea..."

The five turned as Toothless came out and claimed a hug. GoGo was sitting calmly with Mei, Aunt Cass and Hiroshi towards the middle. It seemed almost a strange thing, like she was merely a casual attendant.

"GoGo, c'mere!" Wasabi called.

She smiled back at them and slowly rose from her seat. Unhurriedly, the girl walked over but was a little unnerved when they caught her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Hiro was the only one to see how especially quiet she was being as Baymax was busy with Toothless.

"Hey," he looked at her as they all separated. "Are you-?"

"We better get to our seats," She said to everyone, "And yeah, I'm fine." GoGo smiled at him briefly and walked casually back to her own. Hiro waved them on and poked Baymax before ducking inside the tent. He decided to chalk up all her behavior to just being GoGo.

"I'm sorry, pal," The teen pulled out some sushi as the dragon gave a gentle murmur, slurping up the ricey bits, "But you gotta stay hidden when you're not in a suit, okay? It took forever to convince people it was all staged mechanical robots last time," Hiro grinned at him. The dragon looked up with wide green eyes, licked his lips, then he licked Hiro. "Okay. Okay." He chuckled, rubbing his nose, "Just stay put..."

The teen wiped sheepishly at his face with his hoodie sleeve and then went to join his family and friends. From his place in the tent, an odd sound made Toothless turn his ear to the west. He contemplated what such a thing could mean, remembered the outcome of the last time he had worried about this, then shook his head and laid upon the ground.

...

"I don't know about this," Dian Yu clutched at the black microphone.

Mei had been insistent that she do this, Aunt Cass hadn't let her leave this morning without an encouraging word, and GoGo had nodded a very certain nod when the topic was brought up. Dian held the device close to her chest, her heart rocketing as she prepared to go out there.

"Your heart rate —,"

"Baymax!" She turned in surprise.

"Indicates... anxiety. Do you require assistance?"

Dian looked away in guilt.

He blinked. "Do you need to talk about it?" The bot said in concern.

It had been a while since the two had found a moment together alone.

"You are always so kind," she met his benign eyes, "Even when I was, admittedly, more a pain a year ago." Dian almost smiled, owning up.

Baymax cocked his head. "I treat pain, and you are no less a patient to me than anyone else. That is my purpose." He said in a stilted manner.

Dian, who had lived half her life like a subservient machine, saw that there was a slight difference to her friend. The way he spoke to her, it seemed, was something he might say; but it didn't sound quite like the natural gentleness he exuded. Still, his offer to help was fully sincere.

It always was.

The woman fell into his arms at the memory of him offering her help when he'd had no obligation to. Baymax blinked down at her and his hug was one of friendship. Dian smiled, happy, and he could see this.

"Your neurotransmitter levels have risen," The robot said anyways.

Dian backed away and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said warmly.

Baymax blinked, almost conflicted in a way.

"You will do very well, Dian, so now you must try."

She nodded, beaming, and went out onto the stage.

...

As the crowds rose in a chorus of "Immortal", Huan hopping up and down in his seat with the excited audience, GoGo turned to Meikomo who bobbed her head from left-to-right in time with the upbeat rock.

"Mei," she said unexpectedly, standing up.

The younger girl met her eyes even over her cousin's singing; Dian, as it turned out, could give a killer performance. She was a powerhouse.

"You know that old suit I have, right?" GoGo told her.

"Sure," She blinked at this, "It's still down in the basement, right?"

"Right..." Her friend nodded, smiling in assurance. "Well, in case you ever need it, I want you to have it. We're right about the same height."

This even more unexpected offer, like a sisterly hand-me-down, was almost enough to make up for the oddness of the situation. Almost.

"Thank you! But why-,"

" _If_ you ever need it," GoGo nodded and touched her shoulder. "So, I actually needed to go to another family thing. If the others ask... " Mei nodded slowly. GoGo smiled, a little tightly, then looked down at the baby in his panda bear child seat. Then, down at Huan chair-hopping.

Sensing her eyes on him, the boy looked up and smiled cleverly.

"Immo'ral, GoGo! Immo'ral!"

Something about his mispronoucing the word caused a bizarre grief to come into her eyes. She hesitated, then reached out to stroke at his cheek. Her fingers trailed up the side of his face and smoothed back his straight hair. Huan smiled and GoGo gently brushed all the hair out of his light gold-orange eyes. Not just the Hamada family, but every single one of her friends reflected in this little boy's eyes... all of their love. GoGo's own eyes were agonized now, the feelings she had surpressed for so long surfacing in them with bitterswet yearning.

She would never see their love again.

When the first traces of doubt came to his eyes, and before a patient Mei could look back up at her, GoGo raced off. Most of her friends were so caught up in the performance they didn't see her leave...and a woman who was losing patience with her toddler in the next audience over it turned out had claimed Baymax's attention from her. Only the large, black dragon turned in time to see her passing. Toothless lifted his head and ears. GoGo exchanged a brief look with him, and it was unintentionally meaningful, before generating into her suit and flying off. Poking his snout out from under the tent, Toothless sniffed once.

It was a curious, longing sniff.

...

"Hey," Hiro looked around half a minute later, "Where's GoGo?"

His team and family looked at her empty seat as Dian, breathless and grinning, finally finished. The crowds roared with noise, giving it up with a loud applause. Hiro and his friends, however, grouped closer.

"She's been acting a little off all day," Honey said in hushed concern. "And to be honest, guys, she's been pretty distracted for a while now."

"I thought I was the only one noticing." Fred murmured.

"And Baymax is gone too," Wasabi's eyes rose to where he had been half-concealed on stage as he watched Dian. "VIP or not, we've got two teammates missing..." Hiro instantly honed in on their signals.

"Well Baymax is over near Toothless, but I don't have GoGo's..."

He paused.

"What?" Wasabi urged him, the others leaned in closer.

"Strange... it's like there's a sort of, interference. Blocking her signal."

His hair went up suddenly.

"Ha! You look like a mad scientist." Fred laughed, then frowned.

Honey and Wasabi shared a freaked-out look.

"Whoa. You think GoGo's new suit is causing some...?" He started.

Hiro shook his head. "Of course not, they're completely safe."

Honey sighed disconcertingly. "Yes, but why would-?"

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing?.!" A distressed voice came.

"Oh, great, Toothless." Hiro groaned and hurried over to the tent.

Surprisingly, the dragon had not come out at all. It was actually a sight he didn't know how to react to; A woman, in her thirties and with an uneven temper, was trying to take hold over a tear-streaked boy of around three or so. But the one preventing her was Baymax.

"Buddy, what'd ya doin'?" Hiro asked in bewilderment.

The robot blinked at him.

"Holding me back from my son is what it's doing!"

Curious onlookers stepped forward now and a few flashes lit up.

"Baymax," Hiro couldn't believe he had to say this, "Let go of him."

He was met with gentle argument, "I believe her intention was to-,"

"Discipline! I know. Young man, you really should control your bot."

"I believe her intention was to cause physical harm to this child."

The woman scoffed indignantly and people whispered.

"Baymax," Hiro was starting to feel angry, but he found the calm he needed as he stepped forward, "You gotta give this lady her kid back."

The little boy sent his harried mother a frightened look, but gave the robot an equally unsure one. Hiro felt his friends standing near him. This extended to Baymax and he turned to the increasingly irate lady.

"Was your... intention to strike this child?"

"I..." More people gathered. "Oh... I-I _hardly_ -!" Her eyes flashed upon Hiro, scathing, "I could turn right around and report this to the RRC!"

"Robot Restrictions Council," Fred said in a quiet aside to Meikomo.

Fear like he'd known several times in his life came, fear like Hiro had known just last night. Someone else joined them now, someone ready to do battle in Hiro's honor, but Wasabi and Aunt Cass stopped them.

...

From a giant, electromagnetic-generating turbine, two figures looked upon the scene unfolding below. Dracon inclined their head sideways.

"An unexpected turn..."

Her newest subordinate nodded.

"It is," she acknowledged.

"My husband Jinsu will not expect this," Dracon removed his helmet and revealed a woman of forty or so, "Nor that his original plan to re-interface all of San Fransokyo would fail, what with his strained ties to the tech crime bosses of the world severed," She said in disgust. "I can finally undo so many wrongs...not just there, but in this city, too."

"Re-inventing a sabotage?" The agent turned her shielded face up.

"Yes," the oval-faced, tired-looking woman said. "Forget the colony of Baymax protectors we intended to use, I want their programming returned to their original function. Is that something in which you-?"

Her subordinate plunged her grabber to the ground, polarizing all of it's lower contents. Their own suits were insulated against this, only all those suited below at risk. All but one Baymax was reset to their original healthcare protocol; all but the original became compliable.

...

"Hiro?" Baymax tilted his head imploringly.

A balance shifted and Hiro saw what he had avoided acknowledging...

For as long as he could.

"Baymax, you have to let the boy go," He said quietly, instructing him, feeling more like a traitor then a protector. Baymax listened... and did nothing, though his defiance was peaceful. People started.

A robot who wouldn't listen!

Hiro's fear became real, and this fear turned to indignate anger.

"Baymax!" he almost spat, "You have to —,"

Lights from a high place flashed down.

"Attention," A genderless voice boomed. "We are District A113 of The Robotics Restictions Council and your school's automaton is currently displaying the characteristics of potential self-sentience."

Everyone half-ran, half took more pictures.

"Get everyone inside!" Dian motioned.

Mei ran to open the door while Aunt Cass grabbed up her nephews, she turned to her oldest one as he watched and waved her on inside.

"We'll take care of it, just get everyone to safety."

"You are hereby ordered to surrender your automaton over to us..."

Huan didn't complain for once, his eyes on the quiet, black turbine.

In the confusion, Hiro managed to pry Baymax's surprisingly loose grip on the boy and reunite him with his hysterical mother. The two friends only looked at each other a moment before a magnetic force hurled Baymax into the air, attracting his titanium skeleton as it sent him whirling like a plastic bag snatched up by an air current. A startled, "NO!" followed the robot as Hiro tried to catch him in time.

But his friend was hurled away too swiftly.

He looked around frantically and noticed that there were still some people around him, so he could not change right away. This was a rule he couldn't- the green tent shredded apart and Toothless burst into the air in his suit. Hiro thought a moment and used this as his own distraction, too, as he changed and told his team to stretch out.

"We don't have GoGo!" Fred insisted.

"She's probably inside with everyone else, the priority is Baymax."

Hiro saw that his friend was being taken into a pulsating, concave dome. Determined, he flew up into the air. The robot witnessed everyone coming to his rescue and activated his own suit. But... something caused it to short-circuit. Seeing this, Hiro accelerated at top speed and reached out a hand to his friend. Baymax held out his own but it was almost in dissuasion. Hiro ignored this and closed in fast. His best friend was almost entirely enclosed in the huge vacuum.

"Hiro..."

"Grab hold, bud —," The strange current rippled through his suit and the parts disentragred right off of him. Baymax tried catching him as Hiro fell, screaming, back to earth. The robot pounded on the clear bubble, but with no suit on, there was no use; he was helpless as he watched his even-more helpless charge plummet away from him now.

...

Piloting a black, mini-suit saucer, Ha-Jun and Ji-Min distracted all of Big Hero 6. They had been offered a great deal if they joined up with the family business and, being family, had been obligated to help out.

"2 mil!" Ha-Jun said raptorously as he easily deflected the chem balls that were hurled at them, "You know what we could buy with that!.?"

"And none of their suits are fitted to withstand these magnet waves," Ji-Min added less enthusiastically from behind their tinted window.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" His brother asked, easily dodging like this was a Bot Battle. "We go with the winning team... aka, the one that holds the most power over us. Aka, Mom and Dad."

"This is a betrayal," Ji-Min murmured, not even thinking of his and his brother's clean records. Even still, he'd agreed to help as most of his family were members of the RRC and so he flipped a switch that sent another paralyzing magnet wave out. Honey, Fred and Wasabi were frozen where they stood. "All right, it's done. Can we just —?"

Something hard and heavy, carrying Hiro on his back, landed on the front of the craft. Ha-Jun and Ji-Min screamed and clutched at each other. Below, the magnetism wave broke off and the team's suits in effect were released, their metallic parts no longer clinging together.

Toothless, his furious eyes glowing, green slits behind their pitched windshield, rammed his head in before easily extracting them in both his white-and-black paneled arms. The magnetic waves having had zero effect on him, he sky-looped backwards and rocketed the two relasped deliquents towards Wasabi. His lazer blades were out and they screamed again, holding each other tightly, as he caught them.

The man held them up effortlessly and said in a puzzled voice,

"You two?.!"

"Hey-ey-ey," Ha-Jun waved meekly.

Ji-Min sighed and tried to explain.

"Save it," Wasabi said impatiently, then waved over at Honey. She lobed him a chem ball which he immediately used to bound the two sheepish brothers. "Stay... um, put. We'll deal with you later," he then went to help his team. The two brothers suddenly realized their fates.

Ha-Jun laughed in half-crazed relief. "Well, look on the bright side..."

"Other then the fact that we'll spend the rest of our lives in jail...

 _WHAT_?"

"At least Fred wasn't the one who caught us," his brother offered.

Ji-Min broke into a relieved grin, "Yeah! At least it wasn't Fredzilla."

"At least we have that," Ha-Jun breathed a little easier, nodding.

Something landed in front of them. Slowly, the two looked up at the looming shadow of an angry-looking lizard man. With intention, he gazed down at them ominously. The brothers met each other's eyes...

And then proceeded to scream at the top of their lungs.

...

While Fred, Honey and Wasabi came up with their own ways to at least avoid the other dark, magnet-powered crafts that tried to stop them, Hiro and Toothless tried endlessly to get closer. But, though the dragon could get well within range, Hiro knew — at least for the moment — he was an achilles heel. Toothless looked ready to fire at the turbine, when Hiro came up with something and whispered into his covered ear flap. Toothless raised it with interest at Hiro's idea.

At this moment of distraction, an uncrafted agent shot down at the two of them like a bow from an arrow. Toothless gargled out in the affirmative to Hiro's directions and flew to meet the agent head-on.

He shot his friend up into the air like he'd done with the two, traitor brothers. The agent branished his weapons and changed them to what Hiro saw was a setting for a much, much more direct magnetically-based shock attack. He smirked at the agent just as they were about ready to collide, all of this occurring within mere seconds, when the dragon reappeared in their face and knocked them clean away from Hiro. While the dragon distracted with a volley of blue flame — an enhancement that amazed to no end — Hiro zeroed in on where the concave was gradually coating in black. Baymax blinked back at him.

"Hiro."

"I know, buddy, you're sorry." He de-materialized his own suit, only keeping the gloves and boots, and actually flashed the soles and heel pads open to reveal that his magnet middles from his old suit were in there still. Hiro then clung to the one spot that hadn't closed up on his friend. "We'll get you outta there, buddy, and reason with the RRC..."

"I do not intend to apologize for adverting violence, Hiro, however-,"

" _What?.!_ Baymax, that's the whole reason they're here!"

"These facts are irrelevant, your safety is in —,"

Hiro grew increasingly angered.

"No one's safety would be in jeopardy if-," He was yanked away and sent hurling to the ground again by the agent, having slipped around Toothless. Hiro instantly regretted his words even as he was caught up in a backwards, aerial rollout and safely deposited back onto the roof with his regrouped (and outnumbered) team. Though by now, as they really had no grounds to hold them, the two brothers were let go.

Toothless saw the magnetic shield enclosing and the in-flight agents start to form a second barrier. He wrinkled his muzzle defiantly now.

"No!" Hiro threw out his hand. "That's not the answer," he explained quickly, "A counterstrike is only going to incite more violence," The dragon blinked, then looked away. "This is really bad, guys," Hiro did not mince words, "They're not the bad guys, but they aren't going to-,"

"We can worry about that later!" Wasabi challenged.

" 'Hiro," Honey agreed quickly, "You know the RRC deactivates and destroys far. more. than they conduct investigations. Baymax could-,"

He'd heard enough.

"Go! Try and get a signal."

"It's jammed, dude!" Fred complained. Toothless whined.

Hiro quickly threw his friends the pieces of his old suit.

" _Go_! Hurry."

They took off.

The teen watched with disbelief, with hope, as his team spread out. A door opened and someone ran up to grab his wrist, yanking on it hard. Dian came out to stand on his other side as the team tried once more.

"Security is set," she said.

"Thank, D."

He felt her eyes, regretful and knowledgable, fall on him.

"Hiro, the breach in our home yesterday might be related to this."

Dian Yu hadn't once been a high-level threat for nothing.

"Someone who could advert all things mechanical..." he said the next words in a hard voice. "Electromagnetically." It was not an easy thing to see that the rehabilitation program had started failing, that GoGo's cousins had... something about her ensuing silence finally halted him.

Dian meant something else entirely, something far worst.

...

They could not win, the RRC would not listen...

The team did all they could to avoid the onslaught of crafts; but for one... as the crafts banded together to create a magnet wall of their own, eclipsing the sun partially, Toothless ran along their roofs as fast as he could. He could have flown but running felt vital as their dark bodies made a third wall to conceal Baymax and he knocked a craft away from blocking his view. The robot saw him in changing intervals. Toothless circled around, glancing off to the side at him.

He twisted his body here and there to slip by stray crafts that tried shielding or stopping him, but the dragon was nearly on top of the world of the magnet army. The great vastness of the walls did not overwhelm him as he cut a sharp right and headed for his friend. An elated look formed in his eyes and he made happy rumbles now. It was with a blinking Baymax in sight that suddenly the agent from before cut him off. Toothless abruptly ceased his breakneck rush, blinking himself, and tried to see around the person. They wielded their weapon to try to block him. Toothless made a guttural, upset noise and looked to the left, ready to aim a blast to free his friend.

But the agent blocked him.

Frustrated, Toothless raised his entire body, ready to take flight. The agent spread out both arms and formed a circle of magnetism. It may have been just another strange feeling, but Toothless looked back at the one who blocked him, remembering what Hiro said. Somehow... he didn't feel like this person was his enemy, but... The closing wall had almost entirely cut Baymax off. Toothless gazed pleadingly into the agent's visor, but, something in the eyes behind them stiffened up the dragon. He couldn't see who it was, but he felt the eyes staring at him were significant. As his own reflected in them, he crinkled up his long, black nose. The dragon growled thunderously in a recognition.

Hiro cried out for Baymax, and the dragon reacted accordingly. With his suit enhancing his attack, Toothless inclined down his cobalt-light glowing head, ready to fire. The agent powered up his weapons. This was going to be a fight to the last one standing; a full-on death match.

"NO!" Hiro shouted.

Toothless looked down at him with confused, mournful eyes just as the final wall closed. Without warning, the dragon received a shock of pure electricity to the neck and fell, spasming, back down to earth.

...

Hiro watched as his world ended, Toothless fell in a death spiral back to earth, and Wasabi and Fred went to his rescue. He blocked the path of Huan's view, Dian holding his struggling form against her, as the sky darkened rapidly. Hiro didn't see Honey form a protective barrier around their already secure home; as the pink, yellow and orange of her chem started coating around, Hiro used his enhanced vision to look up at the person who had killed their world. They stared right back down at him, in uncaring acknowledgement. As the very same realization of **who** this agent was befell him, and as Honey's chem shield coated over them but for a small hole for their friends to fall and land in, heart-shattered tears fell from Hiro's eyes as his future and the futures of his friends were all cast into uncertain shadows.

To be continued...

 **A/N** : Yep. More soon. D:


	7. Baymacalypse: Part 1 of 2

\- Some Angels are destined to Fall... -

 **l.**

"CONFOUND IT, TANAKA."

Shou Yu knocked off every available thing he owned, every last item that had not been seized from his remaining bunker, and proceeded to smash all that could be smashed. Off aside, a quiet Jinsu Lee Tanaka and the mens' two lawyers watched the display of Yu's wrath unfold.

"I am as aware of the television footage as you," he said calmly.

His lawyer sent him a discreet look.

"Your wife...the OBJECT of your affections... has betrayed us both! And for what? For some lingering attractions to your deceased best friend's equally —," He cut off with a start and turned to his lifelong business partner and friend; the Korean man merely blinked at this as unaffectedly as if Yu had been commenting on the weather. The man of former forunate had to give him this; no undertaking affected him.

"Keio has done what she will," He said as if his own family, his wife and two sons, had not just turned against him. "I see you still have a kettle of tea over on the fire... am I too forward to request a dinner to discuss the repreparations of-?" Yu seized the kettle of shark fin soup with a metal rod and hurled it deliberately so that it hit the other wall.

"The time for talk of cutting losses has passed! I am ruined."

The other man blinked, unaffected, and slowly turned to leave.

"And _you_ —," Yu struck out a finger, eyes blazing. "You will pay f-,"

"I doubt," A still very-wealthy Jinsu eyed him knowingly, "You can afford to make threats against me." The dragon blinked at him. "I am at the moment deprived of resources to make my dream a reality, but, there are other ways and other geniuses whom can be hired on. And if my first project, a robot army, didn't succeed... Well, it's a big world."

"You cannot go after the Hamada boy," he warned. "And Leiko-,"

"There are others," Jinsu reminded him, "In other places..."

And he left the man to his ruin, no worst for wear.

 **II.**

The agent walked down the corridors of the turbine which contained all things needed to prevent a robotic invasion of any who resisted it within it's walls, most of which had been implemented by the former RRC council within it's district and was now being done away with... if all things kept going according to Dracon's plans. Arriving outside a small containment ceil, the agent found Dracon's two sons arguing about some bland, insipid topic of conversation; this time, it was tea.

"I'm telling you, we gotta get rid of Asian stereotypes. I mean, when was the last time you saw me chugging Oolong? Give me a roo- Hey! It's the former hero! What's up?" Ha-Jun hollered condenscendingly.

Ji-Min elbowed him.

"What?.! Oh yeah, we're the new good guys. Hey, Leik, why are you still wearing your helmet? The second phase of our mission isn't for another twelve hours, so just give the tough-guy act a break, okay?"

The agent considered this a moment, then removed their headwear.

"Let me in there to see him," GoGo said.

Ha-Jun raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Uh, scusie, who's-?"

"I _said_ let me in there to see him," she demanded, leaning in closer.

He saw her hand move to her hip.

"Huh!.? Is that how you get what you want anymore, Leiko...? Lying and threats of intimidation?" The man hit his mark, and she dropped her arm uselessly to her side. Ha-Jun just scoffed as she looked away. "Yep, back in the family fold, Leik. Well, we're under mom's orders."

"At least let me look in on him." GoGo insisted. "See if he's okay."

"Leiko, it's Baymax. I'm sure the robot's fine. What part of mom's-?"

"Dude," the shorter brother tugged on his arm, "Just let her see him."

" _What_?"

"Mom's not gonna care. Besides, a familiar face might help."

Ha-Jun exhaled impatiently. "Fine. I'm starved anyways and we gotta review the plans for tomorrow," he passed his cousin with a glare, to which GoGo returned it evenly. "Send the other agents our way when you're done and Leik, don't get any ideas. No goin' back at this point."

Ji-Min followed by apologetically.

"Thank you," GoGo smiled in appreciation.

He nodded, smiling back carefully. "Take all the time you need."

The girl turned back to the room where her friend was being held and took a deep breath. Slowly, she looked down at her black-clad chest, a suit very much like Hiro's had been, and unhitched at the fold. Black and white zig-zagged on the center and GoGo almost removed it. She almost went in there to face the one remaining friend who didn't yet know what she'd done, he would know eventually, but for the time...

GoGo closed her eyes; imagining how unsure, maybe even frightened Baymax would be. She knew it was worst back down on the ground... she knew the entire city would be terrorized possibly even after they'd been assured the conversion was safe. Looking up at what she'd done, and finding the determination to see this through, GoGo placed a wad of gum in the DNA access port and, clogging it, proceeded to head in.

...

Hiro did not go back to his dormitory that night, and no one thought to ask him to. While Mei put her children to bed, and Dian worked to make sure the anti-magnetism shield stayed in place, a silent Hiro had gone to bed. Before Honey, Fred, and Wasabi went to take Toothless back to Fred's mansion, Wasabi had turned to the boy. Aunt Cass was upstairs, waiting for nephew to come up so that someone was nearby.

"Hiro, if you don't say something, I'm coming back over tonight."

With a shadowy look, he met Wasabi's eyes quietly. What the man saw in them was enough to convince him that Hiro could not do a thing at all other then go to sleep. He touched his shoulder a second before turning to go. When, suddenly, he'd felt a hand lay on his arm.

"We'll figure something out in the morning," the teen had said.

Wasabi had looked back in surprise, then nodded before leaving.

That night Hiro slept in his bare room with Mochi curled up on his feet. Shadows of the past lingered, waiting to reach out and seize at him. He tried not to think of the dark mask looking down at him, at Baymax's well-meaning face being blackened, of Toothless falling...

The teen pushed his head under the pillow.

"Heero," A voice called out.

He instantly sat up. "Huany?" Hiro said in a soft voice.

"Hee- _ro_..." The voice broke.

"Oh, Huan, hold on," he got off the bed easily and padded over in his socks to where his little cousin rubbed at his eyes. For a moment, it felt like Hiro hardly remembered he had a whole new life or family.

Then, Huan looked up at him in panic. "Where's Beemax?.!"

Hiro only stared helplessly into his eyes a moment, and then he took the boy in his arms. The child clutched to him and Hiro stroked back his hair. Even as Huan cried quietly, Hiro held him close to his heart.

"Baymax is okay, buddy," he whispered. "He's gonna be just fine."

"Where is he?" Huan looked up and asked a rare question.

Because Huan never asked questions.

"We're going to find him," Hiro explained, smiling though it hurt so much to. "We're gonna find him and bring him home," he promised.

Huan smiled back hopefully and hugged him again.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Hiro picked up his heavy cousin and started to carry him back to his room. When Hiro didn't return, and Mochi acutely felt all traces of his absense, the cat hopped down to pad over to the lone charger still in the room and curl up inside of it.

...

When GoGo entered the chamber to face her friend, she saw that the other agents (distant members of her family and that of the Council) were all looking eagerly at the robot. He had twisted his arms across his chest and they took turns touching knuckles with the curious bot.

"So, this is called sideways, over underarm fist bumps, huh?"

"Yes, when two people want a fist bump at the same time and are on either side of me, crossing my arms helps to accomplish both feats..."

As GoGo approached them, her fluttering heart that her friend was in one piece made him look up at her. Baymax then immediately opened his arms to GoGo and she went into them just as automatically. The agents considerately left the room to let them have a moment; it was going to be a long enough day tomorrow. Baymax scanned her right after he backed away and she looked meaningfully into his eyes now.

"This is... the cause of why you have seemed so bothered lately?"

The girl looked off to the side ruefully, thinking.

They knew each other well and GoGo nodded without going further into it; there would be time for that tomorrow. Baymax did not prob anymore but she sensed his growing curiosity. Finally, she looked up.

"Baymax, I am so-,"

"There is no need to apologize, because I do not believe you want to undertake this," the robot told her. GoGo lowered her shoulders and looked down in acknowledgement. "From what I have been told, we have no reason to worry for anyone's safety in the city." She met his eyes and nodded. It wasn't easy to, but GoGo knew this to be a fact.

"My... aunt will explain everything tomorrow," she said dully.

Baymax blinked. "And we are in this together?"

The girl looked up more responsively now and gave him a hug this time. "Of course we are," she said. Baymax hugged her. "No matter what, both of us have each other." His reassurance in her, his trust, made tomorrow seem like something GoGo could actually endure.

 **III**.

3 A.M.

Whisper silent, as only his suit could allow, Hiro padded down the stairs to the front of the shop. On nights following utter travesty, it was not uncommon for the cafe to close up... but this was only the second time dinner had been neglected. With a swell of confidence, and hunger, Hiro stole a big blueberry muffin from under the counter before heading to the front door. A short-hand note was on everyone elses', Huan was safely back in his room and Hiro was going to find...

Something caught his leg.

Of course.

When he turned Huan was looking up at him, and, expectedly, he pulled out his little helmet and smiled hopefully up at his cousin.

"You need to go back to bed, buddy," Hiro knelt, saying softly.

" _Pleaze_ can I come, Heero?" The boy pled just as softly.

He laid his hand on the boy's head. "Maybe next time. It's-,"

"Dane-gerous?" Huan guessed, smirking a little.

"It's not just that, Mom and Aunt Dian are gonna freak if you're not here," Hiro explained to him just like he would explain to anyone; it wasn't a good habit to talk to a younger kid like he was inferior. As a consequence, awareness in Huan's eyes suggested he knew Aunt Cass would feel the same way about Hiro. "Stay here with the fam, Huan."

He touched his forehead to his cousin's and then stole away.

"O-key Heer-o," Huan said quietly from where he sat.

He obeyed, but the promise had not yet been unlit from inside him.

...

From a sound-proof podium, Keio moved to where Baymax and her niece stood watching, "I hope you will forgive all this commotion... as well as the brusque manner of your necessary apprehension and any and all resulting unpleasantness," she arrived and dismounted.

"I have compromised my own programming," Baymax said bluntly.

He wasn't afraid of deactivation, or his own safety.

GoGo shot him an unhappy look and back.

"Leiko?" Keio raised a brow at her questioningly. The woman was tall, composed and intelligent. "Do you have something to add on?"

She shook her head, never voicing her opinions anymore.

But Baymax turned to her and she nodded peacefully. As long as she was here willingly and was not in distress, he did not see the need to do anything but listen. Keio cleared her throat to claim his attention.

"I have brought you here —,"

"Your agents have brought us here," Baymax corrected gently.

She controlled her exasperated sigh as GoGo smiled limply.

"You get used to it."

Keio nodded. "Baymax, you are brought here on the condition that we need your help." she stepped back and waved her hand at a circle panel. Without the need for operatives, the motion caused five holo screens of a vast assembly of white robots to appear. Baymax blinked in what was close to surprise, GoGo hid her gum under her tongue as she swallowed. "You are aware of the project Hiro had intended back in China..." Baymax turned to GoGo, questioning of Keio's ties. His friend nodded forward to listen. "Yes, the one Shou Yu had fiancied."

GoGo watched impassively as Baymax nodded.

"This is also the one my husband requested," Keio moved forward to him, fingers half-laced, "When I saw what my husband intended, how corrupt the RRC had become and that he was using the deactivation of rogue bots as a cover for his illegal doings!" She slammed her fist against the panel passionately, then turned back to Baymax, "I knew I had to stop him," Keio explained. "And from what Leiko had told me, you would be the only one capable of listening to us; to hear us out."

Baymax blinked, then answnered considerately, "I do not understand the necessity of kidnapping me, nor that the proper authorities would not help you." He said. Keio wanted to go on, but GoGo held up her hand. "Our mission as Big Hero 6 is to defend the helpless, my own design to help the sick and injuried. We will always assist those who are in need." A glimmer of mutual interest reflected in GoGo's eyes.

It was there in Keio's as well, but it was something a bit different.

"That is what our intention are, too."

The robot cocked his head. "Why did you simply not contact us?"

His genuine nature unhinged her a bit, GoGo looked away.

"Because my childrens' fates would have been compromised," Keio said. The robot scanned her but it was not to detect anything but her own health. "Your compliance to do whatever it takes for the greater good is what gives me hope," Keio smiled. "What drew me to you..."

"I am correct in assuming you will not deactivate me?" He said.

The woman laughed and turned to the screens.

"Far from it, my large friend."

GoGo wrinkled her nose at this.

"In fact," she brushed her fingers over the light green panel and high-rez images appeared, "What the reformed RRC intends to do is build upon the blueprints of what Big Hero 6 has already done," a feather-light scroll showed pics of the team, of the jeopardized rehabilitation sanction and what looked to be ones not yet passed. "It hasn't failed..."

Baymax blinked, then said politely. "That is incorrect, both cousins-,"

"Words, Baymax," Keio calmly cut the bot short. "Relapsed, decline, those are stigmas used to stymie progress. If you would allow me to please explain my full stance, I can make you understand all of this."

The robot tilted his head. "I will hear all you have to say, and as you have asked for my help, I will not render a decision until afterwards."

Keio smiled and nodded. "That's all I'm asking..." He blinked again, causing her to look curiously at him. "You reserve judgement well."

"I am a robot, I cannot pass-,"

Then Baymax remembered the scene on the rooftop.

"I am in error on that statement. But, following that situation, I have learned that passing judgement on those who you don't understand is not the answer. I am learning it is far better to listen before deciding, so as not to cause any potential distress." He said all of this naturally.

For Baymax.

"Thank you," she nodded at him. "My methods may be..." She turned to her niece for further assistance and GoGo sighed just a bit at this.

"Baymax, my Aunt Keio has a lot of the core values we have. She's just a little... different, on her approaches. Much more high stakes."

"Necessary extremities that siphon potentially hazadous liberties."

The robot blinked. "I understand your words and their meanings, but you will need to further include how they are plans of... high stakes."

Keio nodded with a perfectly warm smile. "That's why we're here."

...

7:32 AM.

Hiro exhaled as he finally located the turbine ten miles from the city. Without Baymax, a car or even Tadashi's old scooter he had handed off to GoGo to have worked on, it was a long walk. But it had given him plenty to think about, and exercise!, and he located it just before the start of the mountains. In fact, it wasn't too far from the new Yu-Hamada temple. Trying not to dwell on this, or the fact that he'd left his scooter to a friend who had aligned herself with people who could dismantle Baymax, the teen drifted gently on his rocket boots upward.

He was going to reason with these people and get-,

"DUDE!"

The teen gasped and turned quickly to his friends riding upon the big dragon. Wasabi was in the middle, Fred up front waving and Honey in the back smiling sheepishly. Knitting his brow, Hiro glided over.

He wasn't nearly as comfortable flying without someone there.

"I found out where the turbine is."

"You didn't even call us for back-up," Wasabi countered softly.

"I wasn't going to engage..." But Hiro knew these half-truths were not helping anything. "I should have waited," he lowered down to rub the crooning dragon's nose. "And...Hey! Wait." He realized something at that moment. "Did you all come just to get me?" Hiro prodded them.

That's when they all looked a little more like Honey-Lemon.

"Uh-huh," Hiro grinned, and his team smiled back knowingly. "Well, we're all here now." He turned with them and the memory of the huge beating they had was fresh in their wary minds. And, more still. "I am seriously thinking the best way into there is a one-person approach..."

"Or a neutral party," Honey suggested without any idea who.

"We can't go with reduced numbers," Wasabi said as Hiro settled on Toothless's neck critically. "But we have no way to mount an evened-out attack... not that we should be attacking!" He was quick to put in.

"I didn't come unprepared," Hiro held out four, purple-swirled bands to his friends; Fred blushed. "Fred-o, not that kind. You attach them to your suit generator wristbands." He added one to Toothless's own, remembering the close-range attack. "Now, as to how we're going t-,"

"You are hereby ordered to return to your city," A voice of digitized modulation echoed, "Failure to comply will result in subdued arrest."

Toothless rumbled with a knowledge Hiro hoped wasn't right.

"We're here for Bay-,"

"RETURN to your city or you WILL be apprehended," An update on the by-laws of the RRC was sent right to Hiro's communicator. With all the determination in the world, Hiro tried again. They came closer.

An assembly of dark crafts appeared on the outskirts, ready.

Even Toothless, willing to die for his friends, edged back. Hiro felt all eyes on him and he weighed the options quickly in his mind. The option to try and fight with the new anti-mag bands was there... but there was no way they could win against so many with so limited a resource and few too many of them. And, of course, their safety. It was also not going to look good on anyone's records... For Baymax.

Hiro bit his lip and tried once more, "We only-,"

They swarmed at the 6 and Toothless abruptly turned tail to fly away. It was the most unheroic, and underwhelming, an act the team could do. Hiro tried to force Toothless around but the dragon flew too fast.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Hiro would try next...

Or that Wasabi would be the one to hold him in place.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro screamed futilely as they bolted from the swarms.

...

Something, a faint noise outside the large, hollow walls, caused the nurse bot to look up and forget momentarily the plans being given to him. "Hiro?" Baymax blinked and cocked his head. GoGo tugged on his arm and nodded forward for him to listen. Keio, ready, concluded:

"What I need from you, Baymax, is to help convince others that all of the new changes occurring... all of the reform... is safe. You may also do this in your hero-suited form, whichever you prefer. This will be-"

"I believe my friends may be outside," the robot interrupted, "Please forgive my impoliteness," he touched hands and bowed, "But I know they are very upset with my seizure and I must return to reassure all of them of my well-being, though not for my own sake. " He looked at GoGo, meaning for her to follow. The 19-year-old shook her head.

"It will be rather difficult for you to maintain your friendships."

Baymax blinked at Keio.

"I will be unable to help you if I cannot be allowed to stay connected with my team," He didn't look at GoGo again, accepting her decision.

"And this is where we will run into problems," Keio admitted as she stepped forward, fingers templed, "You see, Baymax, it will not be... wise, to maintain relationships of unprofessional conduct. All of the recovered Baymax machines, unoffically dubbed by me "Correction Companions", will be the personal sentries and guardians for every-,"

Baymax politely raised his hand like he had seen GoGo do; it was not he who ordinarily dealt with the negotiations or did much talking that wasn't complimentary or informative. Ususally Hiro handled that for him and the team. Keio nodded respectfully towards the plump robot.

"It is, if I am now utilizing my increasing sentience and am speaking on behalf of others, much more beneficial to form close bonds with those around you. Love and kindness is the answer to saving people."

Keio nodded. "It is a great part," she cut a look to GoGo, who closed her eyes. "But it is not the whole part," The woman waved a hand to reveal many things which were not pleasant to look at, things even a dedicated team like Big Hero 6 had not seen in the city, "But as you see, Baymax, there is much evil-making and suffering in the world."

The robot blinked at pictures of war, famine and things that caused a great many to look away; GoGo watched with a fixed leer. "There is so many things that are wrong with the world," Keio sighed and gave a wave at the screen, "But so much right that can yet be restored if I had your support. What all people need, Baymax, is a guiding hand."

GoGo did nothing, she said no word for or against this.

"What causes these things, my Plushie," Keio moved closer and for a 6-foot-2 Baymax there was no need to look down; they were of equal height. "Is not that humans are denied certain freedoms... it is, plainly put, that they are allowed far too many." He blinked and she smiled as she saw her ideas begin to take root. "And people should be allowed a free choice, so long as those choices do not cause ill-advised effects."

The robot considered this. "What you are attempting to say..."

"Is that humanity has run rampant without a proper moral guide."

"And in essense, unchecked rule-breaking is the cause of all this."

She saw that he was all-too familiar with this concept.

"No... unchecked choice. Humans are superior at many things and running amok is one of them. Why? Because no one keeps them in line. I mean, beyond heroic intervals, you cannot be everywhere at once," she smiled and shook her head. He blinked at this. "But they can." Keio pointed to the Baymax copies. "They can revolutionize-"

"I see what you are saying," he politely held up a finger.

She nodded.

"But I am afraid that this is not something Hiro would agree to."

"Really?" Her eyes flashed to an impassive GoGo. "And I suppose... left unchecked, Hiro's behavior was beyond reproach?" She received a doubtful blink. "My dear, think of him as holding you back, when-,"

"I will not join you in an act of spite or revenge against Hiro."

"You won't have to," Keio clasped her hands together, "These bots. These... _correction_ bots, can be there to prevent acts of spitefulness or vengence if, say, you were not always there. Or," she flipped to a recent calamity in another state, "If we expanded...we could help out others on a larger scale." Keio smiled slowly. "Maybe even, globally."

This piqued Baymax's interest.

"Of course," she backtracked, reasoning, "We must start small," The woman flipped backwards rapidly. "San Fransokyo, for a start." Keio noticed her niece biting her lower lip. "Leiko, do you have an input?"

Baymax turned to her seekingly.

GoGo flattened her lips and shrugged. "It's the family business," she turned with a smile for Baymax, "I'll support whatever you decide."

"Do you agree with all of this?"

"I don't have an opinion," She said as naturally as if she had grown up to say this. "Listen to Keio, though, she has some interesting ideas... Maxie, if you wanna go down this path, I'll be here to assist you two."

"I want to assist you." Baymax urged her instead.

GoGo looked at him with a gentle probing in her eyes. "I guess I just want your opinion," she said honestly. "If you think my aunt's plans... make sense." He blinked at her and she stared back nervously at him.

Baymax thought a little longer.

"I believe most people would meet these changes with resistence."

Keio nodded. "Yes, and that is why Correction Companions can very safely neutralize such foreseeable events without use of violence in a variety of ways... calming techniques, medication, whatever is needed at the time. An important philopshy I've always believed in, that I've always really would have liked to teach both boys and GoGo, is that we must deflect to protect and reflect to introspect. Teaching people the correct way to respond," She met Baymax with perfect assurance and he continued listening, "And then, watching as they are liberated."

"Hiro..." The robot said slowly. "Would not like this. The outcome he would not argue, but these methods seem like those he would resist."

"Well," Keio smiled gently, "Maybe he just needs time to see things our way. It isn't likely, Baymax, acceptance will happen over night."

He agreed.

And to most of what else she had to say next, he also agreed with. Her words interwove a picture of a world Baymax did not know. A world of peace, and from that peace, prosperity. Slowly, he listened without anymore interruptions as her words became like a dream or vision. She kept talking with him. Then, eventually, about preparing.

 **IV.**

The day had dragged on as the singularly most exhaustive day of the heroes' lives; Not just because they were tired, but because they had exhausted all options. Fighting: Out. Reasoning: They couldn't even get close enough and a formal letter at Wasabi's suggestion had been ruled out as both Fred and Toothless could not stop breaking pencils.

E-mail was out as access to the organization's site was down and on the phone side of things, only a perky automated voice answered and suspended Hiro, Wasabi, Honey, Aunt Cass, Dian, Mei and Fred for three hours. Headquarters in China would not respond to them at all.

Hiro, in a desperate attempt, had gone to City Hall in his suit. But... even they could not repress such a powerful, international entity. It wasn't like they were breaking the law; they were following it. All words directed towards Hiro were appreciative, but very unhelpful.

Fred had beseeched his father, but even a combined front was out.

" 'It's politics, son. We could hire a lawyer...' "

Never had Hiro, or even his older teammates, been blocked at every turn. There was simply no. way. in. Hiro, with only one thing on his mind, walked with his team downtown to pick up a few groceries for Aunt Cass. No one wore their supersuits right now, no one spoke of the future of when Wasabi and Honey were moving to post-graduate school or how Hiro would most likely have to start his second year at S.F.I.T without anyone, only Fred having lunch and Liberal Art class.

In their company, a quiet little boy walked while holding Hiro's hand. He smiled down at Huan in reassurance, unaware of Wasabi dodging glances his way and remembering how Hiro had actually stepped up a while ago to reassure him when he had almost lost it back inside the garage at all the dead-end suggestions. Still, he voiced nothing more.

Honey sighed, ending the silence.

"People appreciate us..." She said softly. "But they respect the RRC."

"It's been here longer," Fred shrugged.

Wasabi didn't say anything, he just kept looking at Hiro when all of a sudden Huan pointed up at the sky. The teen pulled his little cousin to the center of the group and everyone watched as four glowing orbs of neon green moved to form a giant rectangle of a screen. Hiro looked at it distrustfully, then down at his enchanced bracelet with an exhale.

"Get ready, guys, we don't know-,"

A familiar face, the size of a skyscraper, appeared before them.

"Hello..." He circle-waved. "I am Baymax."

Life as well as surprise entered Hiro's suspicious eyes. Suddenly, he felt Huan hopping up and down. "Bee-max! Bee-max! Bee-max! Bee-max!" Hiro gave an incredulous laugh and scooped the boy up in his arms in relief and joy, hopping also, "Bee-max! Bee-max! Bee-max!"

Fred then joined in on their childish happy dance, chanting as well.

"BEE-MAX. BEE-MAX. BEE-MAX. BEE-MAX."

"Your Correction Companion Leader." Baymax finished.

Something broke, Hiro stopped cold while Huan looked up at him.

"I am inferring on behalf of the reformed RRC. Starting today, the city of San Fransokyo will begin a new era of peace-," he glanced briefly to the side. "Yes, I see. A new era of peace and good health."

...

From inside a noodle shop, Yama spat out his fin imitation ramen.

Many of his associates leaned in to listen.

"A new era of peace and good health... these tremendous goals will be accomplished by implenting, "Correction Companions," a new image was uploaded by his head, "A companion for each member of the city of 400, 324, with new ones being added in accordance to birth or any new arrivals. These companions will help to maintain the well-being of each individual as both friend and guidance of moral motivation."

Yama's face, as well as every other ill-doer, turned a ghastly pale.

His eyes then blazed red.

"HAMADA!"

...

From inside the San Fransokyo Penitury, a man of silver hair listened studiously to the broadcast over the prison TV. He moved in between his fingers a Chess piece, having been looking forward to the weekly game implemented by the Hero Rehabilitation Act six months earlier.

Now, Callaghan paid close attention to this drastic news.

"Subordiance to these new implements are mandatory, as the city will now be under the jurisdiction of the RRC for a projected three-month trial period. During which time, all San Fransoykians will be allowed to make adjustments, as well as decide whether they will remain here in the city. All complaints, inquiries for travel and other suggestions may be submitted to this website below." A link appeared below him.

Callaghan lowered his brows. Hasaski's going to want to see this.

...

Back in the streets of the city, a dead hush had fallen over all there. A cold, bitter chill of pre-Fall fell over them as clouds from a storm in from the sea came. But none of this was related to the shadow which fell over the city. And in Hiro's eyes, the new light drained like water.

"All citizens will meet their Correction Companions inside the hour," An optimistic Baymax continued. "Though this is alarming news, no cause for panic or worry is necessary as this is for the benefit of all."

For a moment, Hiro felt like Baymax was speaking just to him.

"Life will go on as it always has, but now new rules and regulations will keep the city safe and well. Accidents and misforunates cannot be entirely avoided, but your reformed RRC intends to help make it so."

With that, the screen blitzed out and the glowing orbs flew away.

Surprisingly, the clouds over the sun left too and almost every citizen was talking at once. Some even took pictures as the day then returned to it's normal appearance. Wasabi muttered something along the lines of Baymax's programming being corrupted, but Honey did not agree.

The team was still stunned.

Fred's jaw fell open. "Dude, did Baymax just take over the world?"

Hiro never took his eyes away from the sky; everything he had done to prevent Baymax's growing sense of self from being exposed had come back to slap him in the face. What GoGo had done was not as terrible as this. Yet, somehow, this was more of a betrayal. Yet still, Hiro knew deep down, he was the cause of this. If anyone was even remotely to blame, it was himself. Someone tugged at arm unsurely.

"Heer-o," Huan murmured. "Why Bee-max big and scary?"

The older boy turned changed eyes on him. "No," he knelt down and took Huan's shoulders. "Baymax isn't big or scary," Hiro told him as reasonably as he could, "It just looked that way cause of the screen."

Huan didn't look as guarded. "Why has he not come home?"

Hiro sighed lightly. "Because... Baymax just has some things he has to do right now, Huan, he'll be back." He looked him in the eyes and the team was in a little awe. "Baymax will come back, Huan, I made you a promise on that and I meant it." The two cousins hugged now.

Wasabi smiled at them with pride in his eyes, Honey smiled at Fred.

Somehow, they were going to see this through.

To be continued...


	8. Baymacalypse: Part 2 of 2

**I.**

One month into the Robotic Restrictions Council Reform...

 _Change_... If that single word had ever meant more to the citizens of San Fransokyo, it was now. Almost overnight, people had reluctantly or curiously allowed inflatable robot sentries (banded with chargable bracelets) into their homes. There was no shouting, no intense forms of resistance. From that day forward, most people went back to their routines; at first, somewhat uneasily, but all of that, too, was quick to change. As long as they made "sensible choices", their bots very rarely interferred at all. There was no rioting or rebellion to the Double C's (as many called them) even if they caused inconviences or annoyances with their programmed blocking techniques of preventing actions that could be dangerous; these ranged from holding up a bank to littering.

The restricted activity in the city was a bit unsettling but life went on.

Near the end of summer one day, Aunt Cass had found her cafe and herself swarming with reporters about the only establishment in the city of San Fransokyo with no robots and under no RRC influence.

"I don't know what to say..." She said as they filled into her shop.

Ordinarily, the woman would have ordered them all to leave, but the awkward compromise of limting her remaining "unhealthy" inventory to only her shop and the advisory issued not to enter it (one of which she had complained about for weeks) only compounded the situation.

"Is it true your cafe is the only area unaffected by changes mandated by the RRC; directed by our cuddly Correction Companion Leader?"

Cassandra almost chuckled at this. "Well, we call him Baymax..."

"Also in query to that, what was his relationship to Hiro Hamada?"

" _Was_? Well, things may be a little different between them now, but-,"

"Hiro Hamada, wasn't he first to have a prototype Correction-?"

" _Care_ Companion." She corrected loyally, in defense of Tadashi.

"Yes, our Double C Leader was invented by your tragically deceas-,"

"Comment barred." The Correction Companion — not permitted at all inside the premises — spoke. "Distress detected. Next question."

Another smaller news station rallied,

"On the subject of your younger nephew, how is the boy doing?"

Aunt Cass's shot nerves, already high from coffee shortages, spiked.

"Well," she twined her fingers on the glass counter, "Considering all that's happening, he's taking things very well. He's begun his second semester at S.F.I.T, taking night classes he rides his new bike to four evenings a week," Her eyes lit up in excitement, "He spends time with his nephews, helps me in the kitchen, just your average 15-year-old..."

"And his relationship with _Baymax_?"

Her auburn brows went down doubtfully. "At the moment, they-,"

"THAT BACKSTABBING, BLOATED BALLOON."

Hiro's angered voice echoed down the hall. News crews looked up.

Cassandra blanched.

"When I get my hands on that renegade robot, I'll _dismantle_ him!"

Aunt Cass quickly ushered and pushed at them to leave. The bot that was outside recorded all of this and she glared at it through the anti-magnetism shield in the doorway. "With my _bare_. _hands_." Hiro kept ranting in outrage. Everyone had been dispersed. "Piece. by. PIECE."

She slammed the door and locked it as everyone's robots peacefully waited for their charges to rejoin them and leave. The woman was at this point fairly panting, hands pressed to the glass in relief that it was over, that she didn't have a Correction Companion to deal with and more then a little confused and miffed at her nephew's outburst... it was perfectly fine that he didn't want to take part in the interviewing that would bring in some revenue for his outrageous electric bill, but to resort to this?.! His aunt understood very much how hard this was for her Hiro and it was with more than regret and unhappiness she'd accepted his help to supplement the cafe with his inheritance for the time being. Inevitably, her baked goods could not be sold here. Not surprisingly, other forms of help had been offered to them not even five minutes after the Correction Companions had been introduced.

But all offers Baymax had sent to the Hamadas were blocked.

Sighing, hand over her heart, Aunt Cass started upstairs.

...

" 'When I get my hands on that renegade robot, I'll _**dismantle**_ him!' "

Keio, some of her agents, a passively observant GoGo and concerned Baymax, listened to the recording from the Correction Companion. It had all seemed promising and Baymax had listened intently to all the parts of the interview; especially the parts mentioning Hiro, progress or otherwise, but then the recording was cut off by GoGo. Her friend took a single step back at the angy shouting of Hiro's voice, blinking.

"His words indirectly contrast Aunt Cass's assertments." He said.

GoGo gave him a soft look, but turned quickly to the heedful Keio.

"This was to be expected, dear Plush, even though this was a chance to gauge what is happening in the sole-resisting area of the city, any resulting unpleasantness was inevitable," she told him, a bit stoicly.

Her own words were not unkind, but merely who she was.

Baymax blinked in agreement. "I had hoped Hiro would submit to the interview, but your reasonings are based on fact." He looked again at the closed doors, transparently shielded. "Other options remain open."

"Baymax," GoGo laid a hand on his arm, saying ruefully, "I think it might be time to move on." she said in a gentle voice. "Hiro would have come around by now, but I think he's- he's too affected by this."

"Hurt," the robot wasn't ashamed to say softly. "Emotionally."

"Regardless," Keio said calmly, shifting gears, "We must now focus on the next phase of our plans, The _Expanse_ ," she said, excited now.

GoGo faced her with a calm look and Baymax blinked his assent.

"Yes, the progress in the city has been a very near instant success," he brought up images of uncluttered streets, effective lighting for all the areas of the city, turbines only certified robots were now permitted to work on, "Our global scale care may possibly benefit all humankind."

" 'May _possibly_? ' " She said with doubtful humor. "Our robot friends are going to revolutionize the world, Baymax. You see it right here... all forms of positive change are occurring _and will keep improving!"_

"You are correct on the positive changes that have occured in the city, however, the rest of your words are not yet a reality," Baymax said as patiently as ever. There was a difference in how he conducted himself now, as there inevitably would be. His passiveness was gone much of the time when he spoke with Keio, but his sweet nature and beliefs in robots being friends first had never wavered. "We will have to await a progress report after global reform before we assume the world is on a course for complete improvement." He blinked at her. "All forward explanation is not in rudeness, Keio, but patience is part of planning."

She nodded stiffly, unhappy with his usual gentle obstination.

"I need to go ask Ha-Jun something. Leiko, morning patrol today?"

"Of course," GoGo smiled wide, reveling in a chance to go outside.

Her aunt nodded again, a little too rigidly, and left.

She immediately turned to Baymax. "Maxie, I _know_ this is-,"

"It is Hiro's birthday today," the robot interjected in a quiet voice.

To her ears it was almost a lamet.

"I know," GoGo acknowledged softly.

Baymax blinked. "I suppose you should prepare for morning patrol, would you like some company?" he tilted his head towards her, the innocence in his voice was almost heartbreaking. GoGo swallowed.

"No," She handed him her magnetism-generator guns and clutched at his middle in a hug. Baymax emitted heat, setting the sidearms he had always disapproved of aside, and hugged her back, "Why don't you try and message them again? I think... today you should text Aunt Cass."

"I will try," he resolved now, placing his big hands on her armor-clad shoulders. "You will be all right? Perhaps Ji-Min could accompany-,"

"I'm a big girl, Baymax." GoGo smirked.

The robot returned his arms. "I am often... concerned for you."

"I know you are," She took his hand and squeezed it. "I need some air, that's all." Baymax agreed with this, as well as scanning her. GoGo let a smile fall over her face as he often followed her family around, sort of too intent on providing healthcare advice. "I'll be back in a bit, K?"

The doors closed on his well-meaning face, and normally GoGo liked to book it out on her hidden roller-blades before assuming a calm and orderly stroll through the city. Today, she had something else in mind.

GoGo went down a connecting corridor and looked down at the fifty-or-so messages from Alistair Krei's assistants. She rolled her eyes and hit his number. This really was, to her rationale, a last hope of getting someone to talk to Hiro. _The_ last. She took a deep breath at this now.

For Baymax.

 **II**.

"Honey," Aunt Cass opened the door to Hiro's organized room. All of his things had been moved back in after she'd insisted Hiro come back home, and he on the single condition no members of the RRC were to be allowed in the cafe. Ever. "You've got another text from Baymax."

Hiro smiled up at her, leg folded over knee as he read a tech magazine in solitude, "Thanks, Aunt Cass," he said in a quaint voice. If his new, neat habits were off-putting, his near-constant politeness terrified her.

The teen clicked on his phone to forward the text, then sent it over to the computer in the corner containing an inbox of unread meassages. Her expression was not one of approval but she noticed something of unsual character in the other one-sided condition Hiro had of keeping his room clean; A charging phone had a playlist of paused audio files.

"What's with...?"

"Oh!" Hiro grinned and tapped on his phone.

"'THAT BACKSTABBING BLOATED BA-,'"

She chuckled uncomfortably as he paused the recording.

"I really was that mad though," He picked up his drink from it's metal coaster and sipped at it nonchalantly. "So what's up? Need any help?"

"Actually, honey..."

"No birthday surprises," her nephew warned her teasingly.

"I want you to go outside for a while. And... not just for the fresh air or school," She paused as he patiently listened; wishing he'd interupt!

"Aunt Cass, I'm fine," he smiled at her calmly in his S.F.I.T. hoodie, sweatpants and mop of dark hair. Sunlight poured into the room and if Tadashi were watching, he would have fainted at the perfect lack of mess. "Okay... so I grew up a little," Hiro shrugged, off-putting again.

But his aunt nodded to herself, realizing these were her own feelings.

 _"Still..._ can't we keep the lines of communication open, just in case?"

"They're as open as they've ever been," Hiro shrugged one shoulder, speaking unaffectedly as he kept his eyes on the magazine article. "I would never prevent Baymax from sending messages to me," Aunt Cass smiled hopefully at him. "It's just he's never allowed to set stub in this house again." He pointedly turned a page, "Him, GoGo or any of their RRC croons." He said this carelessly. "Harsh but necessary."

Aunt Cass looked at him in defiance. "And I think you miss him just as much as he misses you." She said firmly. He didn't look up. "I... I can't speak for GoGo, but I know Baymax loves you more then any-,"

"That's your opinion," Hiro murmured quickly, deflecting.

Visibly hurt, his aunt closed the door.

He never took his eyes off his magazine.

...

In Krei Tower...

Alistair William Krei adjusted his tie in his top-level penthouse, an assured smile on his face. Everything was going rather well and the man was making plans to fly out of San Fransoyko — booked quite well in advance with the RRC — to conduct new business ventures.

Since the economy in the city was so regulated, he needed to get his foot in the door before - Ching. _Ching._ Ching. His chiming ringtone pinged and he looked down at it on his glossy black table; Ceiling to floor, Krei's home was like shaded mirrors that were coated to make well sure every part of his apartment was hidden from the outside. A sinking suspicion aroused in his gut as he picked it up and answered.

"I thought you might eventually-,"

"Are you busy?" GoGo asked bluntly.

Alistair blinked. "Not especially... at the moment," he glimpsed at his watch. "Have you finally chanced a look over my colloboration pr-?"

"I need a favor." She said.

"Anything!" He said enthusiatically. "We... are talking business, yes?"

"We _are_ talking business," the girl continued, "My aunt has been at least urging me to return your calls and Baymax is curious what you have in mind." Krei chuckled lightly, always fond of the chubby bot.

"I thought as-,"

"But before anything," His smile lessened at her sudden abruptness. "I need you to do something... you wouldn't ordinarily do. Something I don't feel like I can ask the team. Basically, I need you to pay a visit."

The man smiled faintly. "And to whom would I be paying a visit to?"

She sighed.

"Hiro."

"Of course."

"My aunt Keio is interested in having Hiro further develop Tadashi's blueprints on healthcare companions and she'd like to not have to try and outsource it. If Hiro helped to organize whole corporations," His eyes lit up, "And we had financial assistance, well, that would help..."

"I'm very glad to hear this, GoGo; Your robots _are_ helping, and-,"

"But."

"Yes," he answered tactfully.

"Hiro won't hear me out, any of us out, and I'm not going to bother him. Honestly, I know what he'd do if I even came near his home..."

"I think we both know," the man nodded, well aware of the situation.

"And so, if we're going to talk future plans, I need you to-,"

"Be a gopher," Krei's smile turned indulgent. "Appeal to young Mr. Hamada's preference for heartfelt meet-ups? Yes, I think I can have my chauffer drop me off. Now, I am going out of the city for a few-, Uh. Yes... Yes, over to San Ben. I hear some of your team is going-,

Oh no! Definitely not to recruit them. Yes... yes I know that could be a conflict of interests. My new client isn't related to any associates I have had in the-, _When_? Well, let's just see, it's still... say, 10am ish?"

"That's fine," GoGo said, a little more distant, "Regardless of how it turns out, we'll still discuss a meet-up when you return. Thank you."

She was about to click off when Krei asked unexpectedly,

"How is he?" And his tone was much kinder this time.

Her exhale was static-stricken.

"I don't know," she admitted, "He never replies... he never answers."

Alistair blinked thoughtfully and looked out his well-tinted windows; He could respect Hiro's need for privacy, but if his dearest friends had an unrequitted desire to reach him, a thoughtful appeal was fair game.

"I'll do my best," He told her and she thanked him.

The man tapped off his phone, both concerned and calculating.

 **III.**

Having dodged Mei in the back of the kitchen and Dian with requests to install even more forms of extensive security tech, Hiro headed on down to his basement and was greeted with a grinning Fred. The boy smiled suspiciously at the misshapen sheet that was waiting for him.

"Dude, I said no —,"

"RAWWWRRR!"

Toothless suddenly burst forward and showered him with kisses.

"Hey-ey-ey!" He laughed, trying to hold the dragon off him.

"It's been almost three days," Fred laughed worriedly.

"I'm sorry, guys," Hiro said apologetically, gently moving the large dragon's snout, "Really. Class has been crazy and Huan follows ev-,"

"FRED!" The boy scouted along effortlessly down the stairs on his butt and stumbled over to him, who laughed and hoisted him off the ground. "Heer-o was showing me how ta build model robots, Fred!"

"Dude," He eyed the boy steadily. "You still wanna be a superhero?"

Huan caught Hiro's eye.

"Of course, buddy," He grinned at him, "But like I said, we're just sort of... waiting, for the right time. Right, Fred?" Hiro tacked on.

The 20-year-old flinched uneasily. "Hey, why don't you and Too-,"

Toothless tried to wriggle upstairs.

"No. _No_." Hiro blocked his path. "Our aunt Cass doesn't remember... _remember_?" The dragon eyed him gaugingly. "Huan, go show him-,"

"My pictures, I know." His cousin smiled languidly. "C'mon, Tooth. I may these yesterday." Toothless followed him over into the corner as Fred and Hiro sat in their bean bag chairs to play video games; Huan actually discovering Toothless to be a rather fun drawing companion.

Fred and Hiro, as usual, were neck-and-neck in Metal Kombat.

"So, Dude..."

"Yeah, my dude."

"You ever think about going into daylight?"

"All the time," Hiro grinned, feeling more at home then ever inside of his cluttered and tech-strewn basement. In all honesty, it was the final place he felt at peace. "How's it over on your end of town, Fred?" He couldn't quite keep the wistfullness out of his voice. "You all okay?"

"Dad's home all the time... but it's just for business."

His friend shot him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Fred."

The older boy met his eye; that's what Hiro was anymore, a friend.

"Thanks, man." He smiled back. Then, his sky blue eyes flashed. "Oh! And hey, dude, uh... I forgot this but I got this a couple of days ago..."

"Huh, let's see." Hiro held up the odd blank piece of tinted parchment.

"Hiro," Baymax's face appeared and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "I hope this finds you well. And, I hope you are doing well," He looked over like he was reading something...then, purposely pushed it to the side. "Hiro," the robot softly beseeched him again, then lifted a finger. "This is message number 346 of my attempts to contact you-,"

The holographic hologram was tossed onto his work bench as Hiro went upstairs. Fred, dumbstruck and a little disappointed, jumped to his feet and picked up the digital card. He looked after Hiro a second, then stuffed it into his back pocket and headed upstairs after the teen.

Huan looked on helplessly before he casted his eyes down. Toothless, who missed nothing, pawed some objects off to the side and pushed a half-hid white shape over to him. The boy looked at it and brightened.

...

It was no use...

At every corner, doorway and window, someone blocked Hiro. Aunt Cass, proudly coated in Mei's handiwork, smiled knowingly and held out a circular, coolwhip cake with Spumoni Pocky and Senko hanabi.

"We can make all of this easy, Hon," Her usual husky voice and face seemed a bit ominous under the glow of the sparklers, "Or difficult."

Hiro grinned and the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!" His family announced, including Fred on lookout.

"Woooww," he laughed and looked around at the kitchen. "What I definitely didn't ask to happen, happening... thanks, everyone." The entire area was decorated, he noticed, with old and new things he'd had from previous birthdays. He looked at Aunt Cass with surprise.

"I know things have been hard, honey," she murmured, handing off his cake to Mei and holding out her arms to him. He smiled, getting it, and went in to accept, "But we're all so proud of you, Hiro." She smiled down at him, "Happy birthday, my little man. I love you so-,"

Hiro grabbed her in another hug and she held him tight.

Mei cleared her throat excitedly.

"I love you, too, Aunt Cass."

"Heero, birthday!" Huan stood on his booster seat.

"Oh, yeah, okay," he grinned and went to sit between him and Mei.

Dian nodded in polite happiness and Hiro nodded back.

Mei held up something heavily in her hands. "Well, Hiro, we haven't been a family long... but, Dian and I felt-," Something heavy was set down on the table. Everyone looked to see a small orange-and-white helmet and the small boy it belonged to looking hopefully up at Hiro.

He looked back at Huan with such open uncertainity.

"Huan..." He started almost unwillingly.

Things grew quiet and especially in the basement and downstairs.

"I..." Hiro touched the helmet. "I guess I should've kept track of it."

"Heer-o," the boy insisted again, his eyes lit up, "Superheroes?"

His cousin droppped his own eyes back to the helmet and, taking a deep breath, said quietly, "I don't know if the city needs us anymore."

A jolt of shock shot through the air. Huan, unaccoustomed to having been negated by family directly, looked down solemnly at his helmet.

At least, most of his family...

 _Thump_.

Everyone looked up to see a shiny, beautifully-polished blue helmet that Hiro instantly recognized as his newest one but changed back to it's original color. When he glanced up, Dian had her eyes averted in the moment; Her dark, slim brows pulled up as she thought this out.

"I think..." She placed her hand on top of it like a trusty bowling ball, then met Hiro's eyes with a strong sense of family shining through in them. "There should _always_ be superheroes," she smiled. "...Cousin."

Hiro really seemed to see Dian for the first time and smiled back. All of Hiro's family looked hopefully around at each other as a light cast of sunshine fell in through the bay windows. Then, a considerate rap came at the door. Hiro, sort of surprised to have visitors, glanced up.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"I... couldn't tell," Aunt Cass shrugged "innocently".

His thick brows lowered. "Yes, whoever could it be," he said slowly and deliberately, then looked at Huan. "Did they invite...?" He made binoculars around his eyes. The boy nodded excitedly. "Oh, man, I-,"

"It's Wasabi and Honey!" Fred announced.

"It is?.!" The radiance in Hiro's face was brillant. "Hey, hey! Hold on. Whoops. Sorry, boys... excuse me. Guys!" He clumsily raced forward.

Mei smiled at everyone and Dian looked up at Aunt Cass.

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," the other girl agreed.

Smiling down at them, she crossed her arms. "As long as neither of you ever say that again, you're welcome." Huan was very confused.

"Aunt Cassie, thank you for what?"

Her smile became point-driven. _"Exactly,"_ she said.

Dian and Mei exchanged casual shrugs, Hiroshi watched curiously.

...

Because of curious onlookers, Wasabi and Honey had come to the door leading up to the stairs. Here, they were greeted with the usual.

"What's the password?" Fred said through a peep-opening.

" 'Fred'," Wasabi said flatly.

"What's the password?" He said again.

" _'Fred!'_ " The man said in exasperation.

"What's the-?"

"Fred," Honey-Lemon appeared next to Wasabi, nervous, "It's 'Hiro."

Fred's Fredness never wavered, but...

"Okay," He conceded.

Wasabi gestured wildly. "I thought it was 'Fred' !.?"

"It was 'Fred' !" The door flew up. _"But,"_ he struck a finger up in the air. "Since it's Hiro's birthday, it's Hiro." The teen gave his arm a pat.

"Okay, Fred, thanks," He turned to the rest of his friends.

"HIRO!" They enthused.

"GUYS!" Hiro enthused back.

Wasabi was slightly saddened. "It's been a few weeks..."

"Yeah," he said regretfully.

No one was taking sides as the two oldest members of Big Hero 6 were preparing to leave... and preparations with the team had been suspended until Hiro came around. Fred came here often or Hiro went over to his home. Either way, they were being careful not to cause anymore fractions in the team until they started talking again.

"And I'm..."

Wasabi held his hand out to him and Hiro took it.

"C'mere," His friend pulled him in for a hug, ruffling his hair.

"Hey-ey!" Hiro playfully pushed back.

" 'Hiro," The longing joy in Honey's voice overwhelmed him as they embraced. _"Please_ don't make this a habit of not keeping in touch..."

"Honey," He let down his guard entirely and hugged her back fiercely.

" 'Hiro!"

The sixteen-year-old chuckled patiently through her barrage of kisses.

"I'm sorry, guys..." He looked at them both. "I've got no excuses. I-,"

"Uncle Bi! Aunt Hon-Bun!" Huan raced out to greet them.

Wasabi stroked his mop of hair as Honey hugged him tightly.

"We need to talk about the future of the team... and, other things."

"I know we do," Hiro acknowledged. Then, grinning, he placed party hats on them. Up on tip-toe, he could just reach their half-bent heads.

" 'Hiro!"

"Hey, if I have to suffer through this, so do you... Come on in, guys."

Honey touched his arm and Wasabi gave him one last telling look.

"I know, I know," He ushered them in.

Fred, thrilled with this turnout, socked his shoulder and went inside.

Hiro sighed softly, sensing curious looks on him that he didn't turn to acknowledge, when a long, dark limousine slid up to him, effectively shielding him from sight. Guarded, Hiro looked over at it slowly and wondered if he should get Dian to back him up. Then, in only a flash of a moment, Hiro wished it was someone else who came to his side.

Dian and everyone else remained upstairs in the kitchen.

"Hiro?" Aunt Cass called down to him.

"Be right there," he called back, "Someone else-,"

"Hello, Hiro." None other than Alistair Krei approached him, a bit on the cautious side as the shield rippled around the teen like a cloaking fortress. "Wow! It's been... a while. You're so much taller! It seems-,"

"Krei," He cut him off doubtfully. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through..."

"On my birthday?"

" 'Birthday?' "

Hiro's look was still one of confusion. "Yeah, today's my birthday."

Krei's eyes lit up like a jackpot. "Yes... YES, I am here because it's-,"

"You didn't know it was my birthday, did you?"

The man backpedaled. "No... no, not really."

Smiling now, the teen gestured expectantly.

"What?" Now Krei was confused.

"Well, go on... Say it."

"Huh...? OH. " He thumped his forehead. "Duh! Happy birthday."

Hiro actually laughed, hand on the knob. "Fair enough. Did you need something?" he said a bit more willingly. What'd he have left to lose?

"As a matter of fact, I don't. I'm here on rather... diplomatic terms."

The teen frowned. "Mr. Krei, no rudeness intended..."

The man half-smiled at him.

"Okay... _total rudeness intended!"_ He called to a pair of large, white forms further on down the block, assuming they had been of the same onlookers a minute ago. "But what'd you mean? Look, I need to go-,"

"Yes, yes, I know. But... how are you doing?" Krei asked him.

This was just getting weirder.

"I'm... fine," Hiro said awkwardly. "I gotta get back upstairs, uh, sir."

"Yes, I know. But, uh, how's your... mental health? Your PTSD?"

The look on Hiro's face was no longer amused, or patient.

"Just fine," He said tartily, "So, really, did you need anything else?"

"No, of course not. I was just coming here on behalf-,"

"Yeah, about that. Mind telling me who sent you?"

"Well, _sent_ is so..."

"Wouldn'ta been-," Hiro stopped to clear his throat. "No."

Krei rubbed his hands together, smiling. "No, it wasn't Baymax."

"Because he would know better then to send you to get to me."

 _Get to me._

Some of Alistair's former irritation with Hiro, back from when the teen hadn't come immediately to the inflated robot's aid six months earlier, flared. Beyond all else, the man really did care for these kids.

"You could at least contact them," he said plainly.

Hiro came up to bat. "Yeah, OK. _Who_ sent you? Head RRC goon?"

Krei looked away uncomfortably and Hiro's eyes widened.

" _GoGo_?" He said her name harshly, like a lash of fire.

"Now, hey there!" The man openly scolded.

"Get out..." Hiro nearly snarled, "GET OUT." He snapped. Alistair stumbled down the stairs. "And tell GoGo, Mr. Krei, that if she ever wants to talk to me... she knows where to find me." He slammed the door, and pulling up on the peep-door ledge, saw that the _chauffer_ of Krei was actually a Correction Companion... that had been recording.

Face flashing red, Hiro took up a vase and started to open the door.

"Hiro."

"Bi?"

Wasabi was visibly shaken, standing there behind him.

Hiro, abashed, placed the vase down. His eyes were a little haunted.

"I... I didn't mean for you ta-,"

"It's chilly today," He handed Hiro a new woolen sweater and showed that he was pulling Huan along with him. "Let's get outta here a bit..."

Something in his face Hiro did not argue with and so he nodded.

Huan smiled up at them as they all headed out.

"I'll be back later," Hiro called up.

"We'll save you some cake!" Fred called back.

"FREDDIE, don't eat all the cake!"

"RAWWWRRRR."

"Is that... a _dragon?.!"_ Aunt Cass called.

The three walked down the street in the cool pre-autumn day.

 **IV**.

" 'And tell GoGo, Mr. Krei, that if she **ever** wants to talk to me... she knows where to find me.' " The short video cut off then under the tree GoGo stood under, shading her in it's light, wind-swept canopy. Hiro had, for all intents and purposes, looked completely normal up until...

She covered her face with her hand, stifling a quick breath.

That'd gone splendidly! GoGo was better off when she didn't...

No. She decided. No more hiding.

The challenge had been issued, and Leiko "GoGo" Tanaka ( until she decided otherwise) would not back down from a challenge. Ever. At rapid speed, she dialed one of her cousins... and then, called Baymax.

This was, GoGo now knew, the beginning or ending of everything.

...

Early afternoon was quiet today — Hiro tried not to be weirded out by this as him, Wasabi and Huan, riding astride Bi's shoulders, went to the park that extended on down from the campus of San Fransokyo Tech Institute. The leaves still held onto their brilliant green, but they could not fully resist the sea wind rushing in to expose all undersides.

Hiro wasn't really the poetic type, but he could see the analogy.

They were crossing under an arching grove of trees when ridiculously padded soccer players came over. A boy somewhere between Wasabi and Hiro's age grinned at them, bouncing a ball on his foreleg, before passing it to Hiro. Surprised, Hiro accepted it and chuckled as he kept it up in the air easily. Correction Companions stood unobtrusively at the sidelines, watching, and Hiro almost forgot to look over at them.

"Hiro," Wasabi reminded him.

"Oh," he laughed, and kicked the ball back over.

"Not bad," the guy kicked it back to him. "You guys wanna play?"

Huan, eyes shining at his big cousin who could do no wrong, nodded.

"No thanks," Hiro handed it back, ignoring Huan's vigorous pleas.

Wasabi smiled wryly and then asked. "So what's your CC's name?"

The boy's expression became one of unwilling complacency and it was evident by the look on Hiro's own face that this icebreaker had broken. The dark-haired boy sputtered, "Buddy," before heading off.

"Hmm," Hiro said, a little too smartly, "That wasn't at all coerced."

Wasabi sighed lightly as Huan watched after them.

"Sorry, Bi." The teen apologized.

"Hey, I don't blame you," His older friend helped Huan off and the two walked while holding the boy's hands. A couple of women who were cladded athletically nodded in approval. Wasabi chuckled and waved. "Uh... I was pretty close to your way of thinking too, Hiro."

"You agree with this?" He asked but tried not to sound accusing.

"No," Wasabi, in his own sweater and San Ben-colored scarf, told him. He met his younger friend's eye. "But I've made the best of it."

Hiro stared at him curiously.

"Oh... yeah, I have one. Thing is, if it you don't do anything that it would consider "reckless", they sort of go stasis. Honey's has too."

"Hmm," The teen wasn't convinced, staring ahead.

"I mean, I don't think Baymax would be considered _yours_ Hiro, but-,"

"If one of those things showed up at my door, I'd wreck it."

"Yeah, about that," Wasabi watched as Huan stumbled and rolled down a small incline, bubbling with laughter, "Do you know just how big the Lucky Cat Cafe is in the news? The only place in the whole city who's managed to resist the," he scoffed. "Uh, reform."

"Yep," Hiro's smile was cocky as could be, hands on his hips. "I-,"

"That's another thing we need to talk about."

The teen met his eyes in surprise.

He'd expected Wasabi to say he wasn't doing well or was on the fast track to ending up in Correction Companion confinement, but it was only with pride that Wasabi looked at him. Pride Hiro felt in himself.

"Hiro, you have really stepped up the last few weeks. Going to class regularly, helping Aunt Cass, raising a _family._ You've always been a great leader when your head's in the game, but this is something else."

He nodded slowly.

 _"But."_

"I know."

"Hiro," Wasabi touched his shoulder, "I know... Tadashi isn't here to say this. And if GoGo was here, she would. But she's not, so I-," His voice caught, the man clutched his hand to his mouth to stifle a long, airy whimper and he found he had to look away before the tears came.

"Bi..." Hiro could reach his shoulder now. "Bi, come on."

"What's happening, man?" He cried out. Seeing Wasabi break down was almost as surreal as anything else. "What's gonna happen to us? Are... are we not friends anymore?" Hiro shook his head and tried to comfort him, but Wasabi continued. "Is our team just... over, man?"

Hiro saw that the upsetting part to his friend was not just the idea of ceasing to be heroes, it was the idea of their family breaking apart — _Their_ family, Hiro witnessed helplessly, that was breaking apart from his neglect. It was he and he alone who was responsible for this. Even despite his rage at GoGo's betrayal, Hiro knew the fault was his own.

"Bi, we're not broken," he came close again and, unable to help it, he gave his friend a hug. It was odd, like a son comforting a father. "I... I know it's bad, man. Real bad. But we'll work it out, I swear we will!"

And for a moment they were just kids, just helpless, young kids.

Hiro stepped back as Wasabi rubbed at his cheek, gathering himself.

"We'll work it out." The teen tried again to assure him.

His friend's exhale was quietly incredulous. "How? You're not... not talking to anyone. Hiro, I see where you're upset but this whole silent treatment of yours is _ruining_ us. I mean, I know GoGo isn't talking to us and you'd probably kill her on sight, but at least Max, Hiro. He's..."

"Worried."

"Going out of his chip with grief!" Wasabi corrected in an outburst.

"I don't have any excuses," Hiro said. "And I wouldn't kill GoGo," he rolled his eyes slightly, but his black humor didn't help matters at all.

"Why would you even joke about that?"

"You did too. Don't tell me you're not mad at her..."

"I'm not happy with her decision, none of us are, but if she needed... me." Wasabi looked at Hiro in desperation and both were vulnerable.

"I would never stop you from helping GoGo." Hiro said, defenseless.

But he still didn't seem to get it.

"And if **Baymax** needed you?"

The teen looked down in shame. "I'd... I'd be there."

"Then _answer_ him," the man said, softer this time.

Before Hiro could decide whether he agreed or not, Huan's giggling made the two look down. And, to Hiro's absolute horror, a big, white form stood blinking as the boy hugged his big belly. Wasabi tried to call him back but the teenager was already flying down to his cousin.

A little girl, barely older than Huan, made him stop, however.

He caught his breath as Wasabi came to stand a bit behind him.

"Uh... Huan?"

"It's Bee-max! Heer-o, Bee-max!"

Hiro flushed. "That's not Baymax, Huan," the disappointment in his own voice nullified his fury; A fury borne of what he had guessed as much were his stolen bots... his late brother's bastardized creation. "It just looks like him," he explained heavily, sorry Huan had to see this.

Wasabi could not argue.

"Not Bee-max?" Huan peeked up. "But-,"

"I am Correction Companion 512360." The automated voice let out in a whir. Gasping, the boy stumbled back as he instantly realized that this was not his Bee-max. Hiro picked him up and tucked him safely into the comfort of the emerald sweater, glaring at the bastard robot.

"I call him Pookie," the little girl took his hand.

Hiro was quick to note the possessive clasp of "Pookie's" hand and if he were not so severely against this "reform", he still could not abate the surge of jealousy and disapproval of how this Baymax knock-off acted. Briefly, he recalled Heromax and what a project failure that'd been. How wrong he'd been. You simply _could not_ replace Baymax.

"Is it okay that I call you Pookie?" Wasabi's approach was respectful.

He sensed Hiro's flash of indignation.

"Yes," the robot replied.

"What is your friend's primary infraction?"

"Issuing patient infractions breaks confidentiality protocol."

" _'Patient,'_ " Hiro mocked quietly and then noticed Huan listening.

"Issue permitted," the girl said

It blinked. "She has problems putting away her toys, sleeping a full recommended eight hours at night and eating all of her vegetables."

Hiro never took his eyes off the little girl but didn't hide Huan now.

"What's your recommendation?" Wasabi folded his arms, levelling.

"My requirement is to use positive reinforcement to correct such-,"

"Hiro?" Huan looked at him in confusion. "Why is he... weird?"

"Huany, like I said. This isn't our Maxie." He explained carefully.

"Behaviors. Such as... interruption," "Pookie" continued, but it was always in a congenial voice. "I have noticed you both are without a Correction Companion of your own," Hiro backed away, horrified now. Wasabi and the little girl were quietly uneased. "I will contact-,"

"Who? _GoGo?"_

" 'GoGo?' " Huan looked up in surprise.

"Primary infraction: Interruption. In answer to your query, Leiko Tanaka is Co-Adminstrator of this Robotic Restrictions Council district." It told him. "I will contact them regarding your behavior."

Hiro's eyes flashed and he pressed Huan against his shoulder.

This... this was worst then anything imaginable.

"I will also place an inquiry for Correction Companions for you."

Wasabi inserted himself between Hiro and the bot.

"I'm good," Hiro appeared under his arm. "So tell me... _Correction_ Companion," It was almost an insult. "Can Baymax hear me now?"

"Yes." Pookie almost took this as an invitation. "I can connect you-,"

"No, no, that's fine." The teen backpedaled, unable to bear that.

"Continued infraction: interruption."

"But-? What!.?"

"Secondary infraction: Uncontrollable rage. Medical scan required."

Hiro huddled Huan into a dumbfounded Wasabi's arms.

How exactly was he supposed to react to this? His friends talking...

 _"Don't scan me,"_ Hiro warned furiously. "I know Baymax and let me tell you, Correction bot, Max knows when I've had enough." A crowd had gathered with recording Correction Companions; and these were people who were almost enamored by hearing the heat of resistence.

...

From her compound, Keio listened with steely regard. Baymax, who had tried yet again to give her a hug in absense of GoGo and when all of the other agents professed to be too busy, stopped to listen to him.

Seeing Hiro out in daylight was such an rarity!

Baymax would have scanned him but the awe of seeing his friend.

And this simple awe of his was quickly replaced with great concern.

"We need to impede," Keio directed.

"That will anger him."

"There are no exceptions, Baymax, you are displaying rogueness."

"I have been displaying rogueness for three weeks now, Keio."

His persuasian was patient, even though his point drove home.

"Still... rogueness in humans is not permitted."

Baymax blinked at her, used to her intolerance.

"You know why I am different," she showed him her mechanical arm.

Without another word, Keio turned to leave.

The robot looked back thoughtfully to the green-lit monitor...

And she might have went to her room had she not heard these words:

"I would never wish to bring distress to a human. As such, all patients have needed time to adjust. Hiro must submit to changes soon, as all citizens have, but right now his health is of immediate concern to me and I know he requires friendship and ressurance I still care for him."

"Of course you care!" Keio said in disbelief.

"I believe... he no longer believes I do."

Hiro's next words brought them both to attention:

...

"You think I don't know that the RRC is afraid of me! That... that I'm the only viable threat in the city to your... reform." Hiro tiraded. The teen didn't notice the circle of Correction Companions, or even how Wasabi pulled him in closer just in case. "Well, guess what? I'm not a threat." He said this... calmly. "I won't do anything unprovoked, but if we're still locked in stalemate, you gotta know I'm not surrendering."

"You must submit-,"

"And Baymax," Hiro stepped forward, acknowledging him bravely.

"Primary-," All the bots said.

"If you wanna talk, and I _know_ you're listening-,"

"Infraction: Interruption." Their combined chants were haunting.

"The only place to find me is the one place the RRC can't touch..."

The boy went from measured to haughty as he thought of GoGo.

"Too _scared_ to touch."

Hiro stepped back as oddly silent police craft landed outside of the circle. Unaffected, the teen walked straight up to the line, blinked at them boredly, and stuck anti-magnetism patches on them. Both were still short-circuiting as Wasabi hurtled past with Huan and Hiro very neatly plucked them off. The three headed right back to the cafe and it was this peaceful retreat that did not lead to them being apprehended.

They were, however, watched from a tall grassy knoll under a tree.

 **V.**

Honestly, Hiro really didn't know what to expect when he returned home... people out on the streets chanting his name, changing it so it sounded more akin to the actual title then just a word. He imagined he might see neighbors, friends and villians on the streets striking up their fists, hanging out windows, and him waving sheepishly at them.

Correction bots trying to restore order, GoGo coming to fight him...

Revolution! Hiro the Resistence Robotics Leader!

This would have made him grin if the situation hadn't been so dire.

He shook his head as he walked onto his nearly empty block; maybe he had been watching too many cartoons with Huan and Fred... and it might have been his imagination that people glanced his way slightly.

As it was, the teen almost missed what Wasabi said next.

"Huh?.!" He glimpsed up.

"We're..." His brown eyes were conflicted and he made certain that Huan was back inside. "We're getting our passports tomorrow." He saw realization lit Hiro's eyes. "Sorry, man. I know it's come fast..."

"We gotta talk to Baymax and GoGo," Hiro said to himself.

"Exactly," A perfect smile lit up on Wasabi's face.

"All four of us?" He said uncertainly.

"All _six_ of us."

Hiro nodded slowly. "All 6 of us." he said practically.

His earlier confidence was nowhere to be found, so Wasabi ventured:

"Yeah, there's a little time left to talk. Let's...go by turbine tomorrow. I'll drive and, well, I guess by now you know we all have invitations."

The teen nodded. "Fred told me."

"You got yours? I think Toothless has one, too." Bi chuckled.

"Yep, all three-hundred-and-forty-six of them," Hiro was unamused.

"Tomorrow?" He stayed on topic. "Maybe dragon-free just this once."

"Definite on the second," Hiro inclined his head. "Tomorrow."

No one but Toothless knew what he would do... given the chance.

"... It'll be all right, little man."

"We'll work it out," the teen agreed.

Wasabi bowed once and headed off home, having received an earlier text that Fred and Honey had gone, too. Hiro looked up at the clouds floating overhead; remembering flying on them in another lifetime, it seemed. He closed the door and went to drum up some cake when the soft chime of Aunt Cass's bell tinkled; she called for him to answer it.

 _"What?_ It's not like I'm afraid of going outside!" He turned carelessly on his heel and opened the door to find Baymax standing a few steps down on his stoop, gazing up at him. His heart... very nearly stopped.

To be continued...

 **A/N** : Yes, I know.

More soon.


	9. New ground

~ It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. ~

\- J.K. Rowling.

 **I**.

Hiro stared into the eyes of the greatest challenge he'd yet known.

" _Baymax_?" He gasped, both sounding and feeling faint.

"Hiro," The robot tilted his head, thoughtful and concerned.

Wherever the boy's bravado had gone, it was no longer a regular.

"Wha-whaddya doin' here, buddy?" He sputtered.

Baymax blinked. "You had... invited me."

The teen blinked back and a sheepish smile slowly crossed his face now as he admitted, "I guess I did. Uh, are you all right?" he asked.

Reunion and reality tugged at them both.

"I am fine, Hiro, but I am greatly concerned for your health."

"I'm - ."

They both knew better.

"I know."

"I can scan you from here..." He offered, several steps down.

Guard flashed in Hiro's eyes.

"Don't scan me," He shot out, rocking back on his heels.

The robot had anticipated this reaction and Hiro hid his shame.

But he knew Baymax saw that, too.

"I will not scan you, Hiro." He said softly, not moving.

"Okay, good," the boy allowed, wetting his dry lips.

"But you are interrupting me."

"So? I interrupt all the time, Baymax. You know that."

"It is a city ordi-,"

"What? Are you gonna _correct_ me?" Hiro braced the doorway.

"I am not going to correct you, Hiro," Baymax was as patient with him as he ever, "May I come inside?" He requested. It was at that point Hiro saw Baymax standing _exactly_ at the barrier's thin line.

Like he'd seen it before.

"I..." Hiro looked into his gently appealing face, fast fear and great desire warring. "I don't know, Baymax. I'm not sure about that yet."

"You appear in distress," His friend said.

Friend? _Friend?_

He moved his foot inside to nudge a switch where two long cords connected the barrier to the door, intending to amplify the power. The robot's eyes followed him and Hiro realized what he was just about to do; what this would mean. He sighed once as the big bot expected the shield to strengthen and instead Hiro broke the two cords apart, allowing the wall to ripple down entirely. It was an immediate sense of release and a spike of adrenline to open up.

Hiro took another deep breath as Baymax blinked in surprise.

"You have brought the shield down," he stated.

"Yeah."

The robot was still confused as he looked at Hiro.

He felt so tired as he looked down. "I'm sorry about that, Baymax."

His white puffed pal was further intrigued. "May I approach you?"

Hiro lowered his brows. "Baymax..."

The teen didn't make a move even as he was disapproving.

"You have not responded to my messages," Baymax started up.

"Yeah, all 346 of them."

The robot stopped at his sarcasm. Hiro waited, unsure.

"564." He corrected.

"Baymax!" He was incredulous.

There was curious eyes on them and Hiro felt like he could never sleep again even though he was exhausted. He didn't hesitate now.

"Buddy, is there another reason you're here?"

The robot blinked and held up a key ring with a S.F.I.T. logo on it.

"Tadashi's moped!" Hiro exclaimed.

...

As Huan peered around the top of the stairs, he suddenly felt a light pressure on his waist. The boy gasped as Toothless raised Huan up in the air and set him down with his tail. He looked up and the dragon crooned to him, telling him something important.

"Really?" Huan asked, teary-eyed.

The dragon, excited, rumbled and nosed the air for him to go.

Without a second thought, Huan half-slid down the stairs quickly.

Dian, eyes bugging out, tried to stop him but Aunt Cass blocked her while Mei got her around the forearms. Her sister-in-law was frantic as she argued Huan's safety but Aunt Cass eyed her down.

"I will not have _chaos_ and _disorder_ in my home."

Mei rallied much less strigently. "They have a chance to talk."

"But Huan!"

"Is safe." Aunt Cass told her. "Let Baymax and Hiro talk this out, _work_ this out. I need my peace again and they need this chance... and I, I miss having Baymax home and GoGo... the entire team."

The two were suddenly little girls.

"I understand," Dian saw the pain in her aunt's face. "I know, but-,"

Toothless expanded his wings and cut them off.

He rumbled in direction and they quieted. Mochi hissed at him but Hiroshi stumbled over and took hold of his ears. "Stay with Mochi, Roshi!" Huan called up to his brother as he tumbled to the landing.

"Moo-ti!" Seven-month-old Hiroshi said clearly and tried hugging him. Everyone gasped. His first word! As Mei took up her son in her arms excitedly, the rest of the family crowded back over now.

...

"Baymax... _how_?.!" Hiro said, momentarily joyous.

This moment meant everything.

"It is your birthday." Baymax took another step up.

The teen did not back away. He was almost too overcome...

"Thank you," his heart and voice ached. "But how?"

Hiro didn't flinch as Baymax stepped up entirely and the robot suddenly pointed over to the street. There, shiny and always a cheerful cherry red, was Tadashi's moped. He laughed in awe.

"Ok, Hiro," From atop the two-story building, Fred had a station where he manned a harpoon-like anti-magnetism gun. "Taking..."

A dark figure astride the moped looked up.

"Fred, stand down." Hiro called up.

"Clear," Fred, dressed in camo-gear, leaned back in his over-the-top station. The figure kept looking up but he leaned away now.

Baymax waved up at Fred and his friend waved back unsurely.

Hiro sighed. "Baymax, I'm not unhappy to see you, but I just..."

"You are uncomfortable with my presence." He stepped down.

"No! It's just-"

Someone peered around the teen. They both looked down at the little, quiet boy; Baymax with immediate intererest. Huan's eyes flicked over to Hiro; was this _his_ Bee-max? Hiro nodded with a look of sad consent. Huan's eyes lit up and he raced over to him.

"Bee-max!" He cried with half-hysterical delight.

"Huan," Baymax's subdued voice flickered with adoration. The robot picked up Huan as he clutched around his middle and gave him a lift up. Unsatisfied, Huan jolted up and grabbed around his big friend's lack of neck...not unlike Hiro used to. The teen's breath caught and Baymax looked up curiously just as he tried hiding this.

"I missed you, Bee-max," the boy said and Baymax met his eyes.

"And I have missed you, Huan," His large friend hugged him. "I'm impressed, Huany, you have been eating well and are a good boy."

Huan grinned up at him.

"Come inside, Bee-max." The boy scrambled down.

Baymax blinked at him, then up at Hiro.

Huan met his eyes, too, and Hiro felt a recoil of disgust in himself.

"Baymax..." He started to move aside.

The boy beamed.

Baymax tilted his head. "May GoGo almost come inside?"

" ' _GoGo'_?" Huan turned towards the moped in shock.

" _Huan,_ " Hiro tried to take his hand.

"Heer-o, it's GoGo."

"I know."

"Heer-o!" He pulled hard.

"Huan! You-,"

"Please let me see GoGo, Heer-o! Please, please! I miss her!"

"I know!" Hiro was just as helpless.

" _Please_ , before she _leaves_ -," His family's sorrow echoed.

"Okay," He granted a release, stepping back now.

The boy, barely in control, paused before Baymax. "Can I?"

"Yes."

Huan hustled over to the street as Hiro watched him worriedly.

Baymax turned to him. "You can trust GoGo, Hiro."

He faced the bot in doubtful sorrow. "I really hope so, Baymax!"

"She will not hurt him, you know that."

Hiro looked down at the corner of the door. "I know that."

"Then why?" Baymax prodded gently, only concerned for him.

His friend's eyes glimmered in resentment. "You _know_ why." he murmured. Hiro knew Baymax could reach out and touch him at any point, he also knew he was a complete jerk who deserved to-

"GoGo!"

The two turned.

...

The person on the moped turned away from watching just as a three-year-old Huan ran up to them, trying to look uninterested.

But the boy was no fool.

"GoGo?" He said uncertainly, not understanding her withdrawal.

A long moment passed as the almost-threatening-looking figure considered something, than they removed their helmet and GoGo slid off Tadashi's moped with a calm but affectionate smile, "Hey!" she went to his level and Huan ran into her arms without hesitation.

"GoGo!"

"Hey, Huany," Her defenses crushed as she held the boy to her.

Now the ones watching, Hiro relaxed a little and Baymax took note as Hiro knew he would. They both watched as the boy looked up at his GoGo. "GoGo, it's Heer-o's birthday today! And you brought a present. Did-did you know Uncle Bi and Aunt Hon Bon came by?"

"I figured they would," she smiled, pleased.

"And you came by!"

"I did... we both did," GoGo nodded to Baymax, who head-tilted.

"GoGo, how are you? You look all black now."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "How are you?" her fingertips brushed along his bangs and Hiro's growing tension was obvious even at a distance, so she dropped her hand. Huan prattled about normalities.

"Come inside, GoGo." He suddenly took her hand and pulled.

"I... I don't think that's such a good idea, Huany."

She never looked up even as Hiro refrained from saying anything.

"B-but why!.?"

GoGo fought to keep her feelings in check. "It's... just not the right time now," she brushed her bangs into her suit, "Maybe next time."

"Huan..." Hiro peered over anxiously.

"When will I see you again?" The boy only had eyes for his friend.

"I..."

"I'll see you again, right?"

She warred with herself over leaving. "I'll... I'll see you again," the girl could not deny him this. When Huany looked up at her so... so lovingly and unguarded. GoGo hugged Huan to her. Oh, just how much she'd missed him! How much she missed this street... how-,

"Huan, come here, please," Hiro called out to him, high on nerves.

"GoGo, GoGo please-!"

The young woman sighed shakily. "Go back now," she urged.

"But..."

"Huan Hamada-Yuri, please come back now!" His cousin called.

...

The uncharacteristic paternity in Hiro's voice caused Baymax to look back up at him. When Huan arrived back, Hiro stopped him before he went inside and stretched open his eyes. He then made sure to pick around his clothes like the time Hua had placed what had been a mind-control chip-, Hiro stopped, realizing just in time what he was doing as the fever of Huan's excitement receded now.

"Heer-o?"

Hiro sighed lightly. "It's okay, buddy," he smiled calmly. "Let me and Baymax talk a minute, okay?" The boy looked up at the robot.

"Don't go, please?" His plea was even more desperate with him.

His big cousin clutched tightly at the doorjab, Baymax saw.

"I will not leave before telling you," He promised.

Huan's eyes lit up and he disappeared inside.

Hiro watched him, too, then said quietly. "We gotta talk this out."

Baymax inclined his head to the side. "Are you afraid of me?"

This question half-horrified Hiro. "No!"

"I know I have greatly upset you," he stepped up, "I want to help."

His Personal Healthcare Companion, partner, _friend_...

"Baymax," Hiro knew he had to say something, but what?.!

An alert appeared on the robot's chest, along with GoGo's.

"You have to go," the teen poorly hid his terrible disappointment.

"I rarely pass up the Correction Companion maintenance check," Baymax turned his and GoGo's signals off. "It is not important."

Hiro heard the new authority, but the same devotion in his voice.

He was breaking...

"Baymax, we need to go!" GoGo called.

Hiro turned toward her with only open confusion. "Uh...?"

"I will not leave," Baymax told him, denying GoGo's urging but not trying to stop her. Why did that bother Hiro? Why was all of this just so-, "Hiro, may I please come closer?" he lifted his arms.

Hiro held up his hands, standing back.

Baymax paused only a moment. The air was so still and cold.

His best friend blinked. "You are not ready," he stated softly.

This was wrong! This was WRONG.

"Huany," Hiro called over to his little cousin, unable to stop the trainwreck but unwilling to let Huan be denied again. Just as he had before, Huan ran to his Bee-max and the robot descended a step at a time with him. He watched curiously as Huan practiced sliding and stepping, grinning and giggling. Hiro's world was so suddenly lightened he blinked... this was _Baymax_ and little Huan.

The teen glared down once at the barrier plug-in and knew that the only thing wrong here was him. "Baymax," said to him as normally as he could, as gentle as possible. The robot reached the last step of the landing and looked up with Huan. Hiro felt a jitter of hesitatant joy... then stepped aside entirely, "Why don't you come on inside?"

Huan ran inside immediately and then halfway upstairs to sit.

Their family peered down. Fred, who stole a look at GoGo...

And GoGo, who never took her eyes off Hiro.

"I am... permitted to come inside?" Baymax confirmed.

This was **_so_** wrong!

"No," Hiro shook his head.

"I am not permitted to come inside?" His voice was gentle.

Without realizing it, Hiro had stepped down from his stoop and was coming closer. He stood just two steps down from Baymax.

"No." The teen said again, struggling with words.

"Hiro?" His voice was so quietly amending... appealing.

Baymax saying his name in this way broke him.

"Come _home,_ " Hiro held out his arms, voice and heart shattered.

Baymax was simple and his success was a silent victory as he held his arms out to his best friend, warmth filling the once tremble of cold. Then, remembering someone, Baymax looked over to GoGo.

The woman turned away, leaning against a light pole.

He blinked at her. "Is GoGo also permitted to come inside?"

Hiro felt his chest knot up, then said hesitantly, "Baymax, you are welcome home anytime you want. But this isn't my house, and I-,"

"GOGO is allowed in THIS home _any_ time she wants."

The teen's eyes widened, then he lowered his brows.

"Thank you, Aunt Cass."

"You're welcome sweetie!"

"Hiro?" Baymax tilted his head.

"I know, buddy, I know." He thought fast as GoGo leaned off and away by her full-bodied boot. The teen tried to see his friend, he _tried_ to feel her but he couldn't. He had to do something! This is when he remembered Huan at the park. Baymax didn't move but kept looking in two directions, and Hiro knew he had to decide.

"Perhaps...?" The robot tried to find a solution.

"Huany," his best friend took the lead. "You wanna go down and play in the park later? It's gonna warm up in a little bit," he added.

The boy blinked. "No, I want Bee-max and GoGo come inside."

Hiro half-smirked. "Baymax, are you busy later?"

Huan gasped.

"My work is never too busy to spend time with you both, Hiro."

Hiro gave a little huff. He couldn't believe...

"Between 3 or 4? Have time?"

"I always have time for you, but at 3:30 afternoon patrol will end."

"4 then!" He said eagerly.

"Four is fine," Baymax said.

Huan, too speechless with excitement to say more, clamored in.

"Bye Bee-max! See you later..."

"Goodbye, Huan." He tilted his head.

Hiro wanted _sooo_ much more! He wanted things to go back to-,

"May I scan you now?" Baymax asked.

"Of course you can," his friend was radiant and Baymax did so.

"You appear to be eating much more... nutritionally." Hiro cracked a smile. "Overall health and growth are excellent. Muscle tone is-,"

"Baymax, are you gonna have to stick me with a Correction Bot?"

The robot blinked. "That will be a discussion we must have."

Hiro nodded, then slowly started upstairs.

"Good to see you, buddy."

Baymax was still. "It is good to see you too," he said, sounding...

Sad.

Composure died.

"I miss you, Max."

Baymax didn't look up as a black craft unexpectedly, and almost silently, swooshed down to them; Hiro's startled grimace was an almost simultaneous parallel compared with GoGo's smooth and quiet stride over to the craft. But Baymax kept him from freaking.

"I miss you, too, Hiro."

The sixteen-year-old focused only on his friend.

"I know, see you at four."

He knew Baymax wanted to bridge the gap as much as he did.

"Baymax," GoGo slid down the tinted window as she leaned out.

Hiro nodded at her as she pulled her hair around her face. But, with Fred just in sight overhead, GoGo waved and smiled up at him. He took a deep breath and waved back now... Hiro felt lower then dirt.

"Bye, GoGo!" Huan waved.

"Bye, Huany." She waved back happily.

Even Hiro had to notice how polished and professional she was...

He wasn't sure if he liked it, or if he should care if he liked it.

Baymax stepped into the back and the door slid closed. Hiro didn't know if he was in control of this, or if he was being led on, or if it was some combination. Everything was so surreal as he watched a moment or two after the craft had disbanded back into the sky. He knew Baymax was still watching from above and profound wrong was again at war with his disbelief he had actually faced all of this.

Hiro, feeling Huan tug on his sleeve, shook his head and went in.

...

Up on the rooftop Hiro and Huan's entire family was waiting. The little boy ran to his mother, giggling, and she embraced him. Aunt Cass gave Hiro a hug before he glanced briefly to see if Toothless was okay, then turned to Fred. His young adult friend only blinked.

"Dude, do you think I handled that well?"

That Hiro would regard his opinion the most surprised him.

Fred's blue eyes softened. "I think you handled it as well as could be expected, bro. We all got your back on this..." he said without knowing if they all did or not, but with an actual calm, firm grasp.

Hiro grinned. "Thanks, Fred."

His friend grabbed his arm and he his.

"Hmm," Dian stood thoughtfully by the stairwell that six months earlier Hiro and GoGo had talked by. Swallowing, Hiro came on over. She watched him with patient eyes, arms loss over her chest.

"I guess...I'm wondering what you think, being Huan's guardian."

Dian looked over at their aunt, who smiled encouragingly.

"Hiro," His cousin reached out and touched his shoulder. "There's more important things here then my entitlement issues. If you think it's safe for Huan to be near the RRC or any of this, and I know we can trust Baymax at the least," Hiro could feel Fred's true misery at this and Toothless, who had just as much right to be infuriated with her, gently nudged his hand with a croon. "You have my faith, Hiro Hamada, and with the anti-mag shield, too. I trust your judgement."

He smiled with more confidence now.

"But I wouldn't be so bold as to wear my chip on my sleeve," Dian told him, dropping her eyes to his, "This is the time to begin your acceptance over all that has happened here and try rekindling your friendships, if possible. But, if you act with your heart on alone..." Hiro listened. "It could lead to further hurt. Gotta remember that."

Hearing Dian try talking like a normal girl her age did it.

" _Ta_!" He could barely keep from laughing.

"You think this is funny?" She said carefully.

"I understand what you mean, thank you. I've gotta use my head."

Dian nodded.

"Honey, who are you going to take with you?" Aunt Cass asked, a little anxious to both hear this and see what could possibly be done with a shop that would have to be _reformed_. As she looked at Hiro gaugingly, the rest looked at each other with perplexed questions...

What did this mean? Was it open season with the outside world?

Hiro took the lead. "Everyone, I'm going to talk things out with our friends. I'm sorry I haven't been doing that, but now we have a, uh, line of communication open again, I'm going to see where it leads."

"You can't go alone," Mei insisted.

"Meikomo is right, 'Hiro!" Honey-Lemon said.

Blinking in surprise, Hiro looked down at his phone.

"Hey, we're both proud of you, man." Wasabi appeared on screen.

Fred came over and Hiro's family talked amongst themselves.

"I shoulda done this a long time ago."

"Well, you're doing it now, 'Hiro," Honey said softly.

"Sorry we're so booked the next few days," Wasabi sounded as sad as Honey but Fred clapped a hand on Hiro's shoulder and shook it.

" _I'll_ be with him," He said with a smile.

Wasabi's broad lips tightened trustingly as he looked over.

"We know, Freddie." Honey told him.

"Wish you guys could be here." Hiro admitted.

Wasabi nose-rub-sniffed, knowing what he meant.

"At the risk of sounding hammy, we'll always be with you."

The teen smiled at him.

"Recording!" Fred held up a very nice and expensive handcam.

"No recording," Hiro looked between his team; their leader now. "I want to take the high road on this and give everything over to trust. Baymax and GoGo are our friends and teammates, even if things... are outwardly different, we're a family and we can't forget all that."

Everyone smiled without protest.

Honey and Wasabi held out their fists and Fred, seeing Hiro could not quite do this, held out both of his. Breathing heavily, Hiro said,

"Ba-lalala."

" 'Ba-lalala!' "

Their signal went out.

"So!" Hiro slid his phone into his back pocket. "I'm thinking..."

"You can't go alone," Aunt Cass reminded him.

" 'Course not. Fred?"

"Got your back, dude."

"Dian? Mei?"

"No, thank you." His eldest cousin declined. Mei was shyer.

"I've got Honey and GoGo's memorial gardening duty today."

"No, I was gonna say I wish you could come," He grinned, "Well, Huany of course..." The boy leapt up excitedly. "And, Toothless?"

"Hrmm?"

"Dude?"

"Hiro, are you sure about that?" Mei glanced over at her sister-in-law who, after Hiro and Toothless, felt the most upset with GoGo.

Dian was not indifferent as she stared undecidedly at the dragon.

Toothless blinked and looked up at Hiro, showing his gum-smile.

"It's up to you," he held out his open palms, "I know what this-,"

The dragon pounced on him and rubbed his nose into his face.

Huan and Hiroshi pealed with laugther.

"Think you can handle it?" Hiro glimpsed up at him.

Toothless eyed him with a get-real look.

Together, the family and friends stood to look at San Fransokyo. While Aunt Cass would contend with a new regime of whatever culinary possibilies (or other neighborly activites existed) were possible, and Dian and Mei were both out volunteering, Hiro's small tribe would venture into frenemy terroritory and see what could be done in a world controlled by cuddly robot overlords.

II.

Around 2 PM, Hiro waltzed casually into the cleared shop. Aunt Cass and Mei had been crunching numbers and going over what exactly _could_ be served in the 'cafe as the boy went to work with pulling things out of the fridge. They were crowded over the long island over approved menus the RRC had sent them when the boy started to singing to himself, appearing casual as they colloborated.

"Baymax chasing Mochi...

Baymax chasing Mochi.

Oh, no. Me-ow Oh. Oh, no. Me-ow oh." Hiro sang to Huan, who grinned. They continued as Hiro gathered things into a baby bag and pulled a bottle out of the fridge he shook and gave to Hiroshi.

Aunt Cass smiled suspiciously over at her nephew and went down to the shop. Huan pushed up off the floor and went over to Hiro as he kept singing, "Baymax chasing Mochi..." the two danced a little.

" 'Bee-max chasing...' "

"Mo-ti!"

Huan and Hiro smiled up at him, then danced a little more and sang together. The toddler glimpsed his mom descending now. "Heer-o, why are you distracting me?" His eyes went big. "I know you are."

"Oh, you noticed that, huh?" Hiro chuckled as he finished packing and took Huan down to the front door of their home. Huan nodded.

"Well, just getting excited, buddy."

The boy had no trouble with keeping up with Hiro down the stairs as his big cousin went slowly for him. Together, they went to the front door and Hiro took a deep breath as he took the brass knob.

"What's that for?" Huan pointed at what he carried.

"What, this? Oh, you know, just to make a good first impression."

"For who?" the boy tilted his head as Hiro knelt to zip up his coat.

"Well..."

"For Beemax?"

"Maybe. I just sort of think of it as a peace treaty or something."

"That's what Mama and Aunties take," Huan was unconvinced.

The boy couldn't comprehend at all why "peace" had to be made.

Hiro collaspsed by the door, looking up at the ceiling. "Huany, we gotta try some new things... gotta, keep open an mind," he touched the boy's chin. "I don't like this anymore than you do, buddy, but I want to get things back to as close as they used to be," He told him.

Huan nodded. "But can we leave the "good first impression" here?"

The teen chuckled. "Yeah, good idea," he took the solid boy up on his shoulders. "It's all gonna work out, Huany, we'll go and make-,"

"Wait!" Huan said. "Graham crackers." He pointed down at the bag and Hiro pulled them out with a grin. "Oh, and juice!" Huan added.

"You are so three," Hiro handed him the grape juice box.

"I so am," the boy smiled and Hiro opened the door to a bright and sun-filled day. He breathed in the warmth of the slightly chilly air.

"Well, Huan, ready to be... _us_?" His upbeat attitude went a bit flat.

Huan looked down in confusion. "We are us. We're _superheroes_!"

Hiro chuckled uncomfortably. "Well, we will be. Eventually. But... for right now," he clutched the boy's ankles. "Let's just go and give being normal a try; just be Huan and Hiro for a little while. Get it?"

"We are Huan and Hiro."

The teen sighed lightly. "I'll show you, buddy." he promised.

"Okay," Huan said, still unsure.

...

The world the two boys faced was one that did not appear strange or scary, as they both felt it might be. Hiro kept Huan securely on his shoulders but no one looked at them anymore then they usually did... with the exception of Correction Companions. When Huan in his innocence looked down at Hiro questioningly, he gave a shrug.

"We're gonna work that out," The teen said casually. As they came around a block by the pier, Hiro surprised Huan with a sight which made him gasp. "What do you think, Huan? It's the San Fransokyo fair. Thought we could check it out before we go and see all our-,"

But the boy had scrambled down and was running headlong to the succession. Hiro, grimacing, ran after him. The crowds mingled in a normal, congenial way. Hiro glanced around to see how different everything was and it appeared the Correction Bots that were there in attendance did little other then monitor. It was... all right, with the looks on peoples' faces ranging from amused to mindfulness.

The atmopshere wasn't oppressive, per say, but it wasn't-,"

"Heer-o, can we go now, please?"

"What? No!"

Huan blinked.

"C'mon, I'll show you being normal can be... uh, fun." He took the boy over to a skeeball booth and used his new Debit card app, of which he was supremely proud of, to purchase a game for Huan.

"Sorry, kid. No one under 18 can use Credit or Debit."

Hiro sighed raggedly and handed him a ten, to which a white bot blinked and recorded behind his vendor. The teen ignored this as he directed the unsure three-year-old who held a ball in his hands.

"Okay, Huan, go ahead and give it a toss."

"And then what?"

"And... that's it. Get it into one of those holes."

Huan furrowed his brows and threw it. The ball glanced off and he grew less impressed to begin with. Hiro, thinking fast, tried to offer him tips. The whole thing went on like that until Huan yawned and Hiro took him, slighted but not remotely resigned, to grab a bite to eat. Everything was well padded and protected Hiro started seeing.

Rides were a little on the well-monitored and slow side.

The teen managed a smile. "You want a corndog, Huany?"

His cousin smiled and nodded back.

"Sorry, kid, only tofu dogs," the man said and took what remained of the teen's money. Huan, more confused then impressed, watched as Hiro handed him a stick and took him over to a long boardwalk.

Surprisingly, it was unattended by bots even though no was there.

"This is fun, huh Huany?" He took a bite. It didn't taste too bad.

The boy kicked his legs on the big pole he sat on.

Hiro levelled with him. "You like being normal?"

He shrugged. "It's o-key. When we see Beemax?"

"Mm. Bout another hour," the teen glanced at his watch and saw the thoughtfulness on Huan's face. "All right, Huan," he grinned. "I'm not giving up on showing you that normal can be fun, too."

Huan grinned up doubtfully.

"C'mon! Lets go get some dessert."

"Race ya!"

"Huan - WAIT." Hiro ran after him and everyone looked with startled expressions as if they had both violated some code. Hiro grinned apologetically and caught up to his cousin, "Huany, you have to wait for me!" he pulled back on the boy's hand and it was with immediate regret his stern look fell. "Huan, come on..." The disheartened look stabbed at his own heart. "I didn't mean it like that, let's... just take it slow, okay?" He led his cousin to a vendor.

Hiro was very much aware of the eyes that followed them.

...

The two soft serves were served by an amusing-enough Correction Ice Cream Bot and Hiro lowered the strawberry Pocky cone with a tiny waffle fish to Huan. He, however, was staring at his tiny feet.

Hiro was incredibly concerned when he remember he had no-,

"Are you unable to pay for these?" The bot asked politely.

Hiro grinned. "Uh... "minor" credit troubles." He joked.

"You may pay when you are able to."

This floored Hiro. "What?.! Why? Cause Baymax is my friend."

"It is the right of all living things not to be denied their needs."

Hiro was too petrified to grasp this full meaning.

"No, it's okay," he dug into his pocket and noticed Huan glancing up at him. "Hey," Hiro knelt. "Now why aren't you having fun? I can't take a miserable..." The child sighed. They both knew why.

"I dunno about normal," Huan mumbled, he glanced up and saw a black object sticking out of the vendor cart. "Scanner, Hee-ro!" He cried. Hiro chuckled. "Look! Look!" The boy pulled it out towards them. Hiro, no longer laughing, took it back and tried explaining it.

"No, Huan, it's a bar code scanner." He said softly.

" 'Scanner!' "

"Yeah, but, it only scans items that you buy."

Huan stopped... and he looked down.

Hiro thought fast. "Well, y'know, it might have _another_ function."

"What?"

"I'm gonna scan you now!"

"Nooo!" Huan shouted.

"I'm gonna scan you now," Hiro grinned and started poking Huan with the red end. They laughed as more people started gathering...

"Scan complete. Scan _complete_!" The boy laughed harder.

It was then that they noticed the gathering crowd. Hiro, seeing the closing ranks, grabbed his cousin's hand. The two both grinned at everyone this time as Hiro texted IOU to Baymax quickly and they both booked it to the pier's end with their cones, still laughing all the way as Huan tried "coning" Hiro with the top of his own cone.

...

By the time they had escaped, the two were in high spirits. Clouds from the ocean had drifted in but the overcast did little blight them.

"O-key!" Huan admitted. "Normal not that bad."

Hiro wiped red-pink from his bangs. "Heh-heh, I thought you mi-,"

"Excuse me," A badged but otherwise "normal" Correction Bot appeared. "Your earlier raucus has violated many city ordiances."

The teen was calm. "In lieu of not knowing exactly what ordiances have been violated, I request-," He laughed. "Baymax, you there?"

"Yes, Hiro. I am here." The robot appeared.

"Sorry about the commotion, buddy, it's gonna take some-,"

"BEEMAX BEEMAX BEEMAX BEEMAX BEEMAX." The boy threw himself at the Correction Companion's chest and jumped up and down. Hiro gasped in disbelief and tried to grab hold of Huan.

"In-fraction... in-fraction!" The bot sputtered.

Baymax was literally the picture of calm.

"Hello, Huan. How are you?"

He stopped bouncing. Hiro was agape.

"I'm fine, Beemax. How are you? Did you see us at the fair?"

"I did. Did you have a good time?"

Huan considered this, pushing forward. "More fun if you there."

Baymax blinked. "I will see you very soon Huan. You are good boy." The light in Huan's eyes grew, " 'And Gogo?'" "Yes," The robot confirmed. Hiro tried to calm Huan's imminant implosion.

"Here! Here! Listen to 'Immortal'."

"Mmmmmm! I can't help it! I'm too excited!"

Huan grabbed the phone from Hiro and started spinning around.

Hiro grinned and Baymax tilted his head.

"He is a good boy," the robot repeated, as if to confirm something.

"Yeah," His friend struggled himself to keep things light, "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize." Baymax said to him.

"Yeah."

"Hiro?"

Slowly, he looked up. "So... 4 pm." The teen managed a smile.

"Yes, another twenty-five minutes."

They stared at each other.

"Uh... I think your Correction Bot's on the fritz."

"I am not concerned with the Correction Companion, Hiro."

The teen slowly reached out and touched the robot's chest...

And sighed.

"So... we'll spend time together." He said. "And then, _after_ , talk."

"Yes, Hiro." Baymax said as RRC members filed passed him. Then, realizing Hiro would listen, he said, "We will spend this afternoon together, and then afterwards, talk about what has... happened. And what will need to happen." Hiro nodded at this.

The robot tried to see past his sudden diplomacy, to understand.

"I miss you, Baymax." His friend said willingly.

Head tilt. "I miss you, too, Hiro."

Bottom lip bite. "If I hug this thing, is it like I'm hugging you?"

Baymax blinked. "If you believe it is."

Hiro shook his head, smiling, "So no tampering at all, huh?"

"As that is a Correction Officer Companion, it would be unwise."

His friend ignored this. "I'll see ya at four, buddy."

Baymax didn't tap out. Instead, he touched the part of the screen Hiro touched and looked up. The boy couldn't even breathe now.

"Am I..." Baymax asked him slowly. "Still your Maxie?"

Hiro stared back speechlessly.

His friend-

"UNNNHHHH!" He shoved against the Correction Bot savagely.

It slammed violently, sputtering, to the ground.

The teen panted heavily, staring at Baymax's image before it faded out. Slowly, shaking, Hiro drew himself down into a crouch. With a sharp intake of breath, he hid himself in his arms and cried softly.

"Huan!" Hiro suddenly remembered. "Huany?" He turned to find his cousin casually sitting on the pier ramp, kicking his feet. With great regret, Hiro headed over to him and slung himself down to sit with him. The boy looked out into the distance of gathering clouds.

Thunder rumbled.

"Maybe today wasn't a good day."

Huan was also thoughtful.

"Are you mad at Beemax?" He turned to Hiro.

"What? No!"

"Gogo?" The boy asked, more concerned.

"No, Huan, I'm not mad at anyone..." He touched his mop of hair.

His cousin scooted closer.

"Then why are you so sad?" He grasped at the metal railing pole.

"I'm..." Hiro met his eyes. "I never fooled you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Now why?"

Nowhere to hide, Hiro confessed. "Everything's different now! And I... I'm sorry, Huan. I just wanted to protect you from this."

"I don't want protected. I want _truth_."

"I know you do. I... I don't know what to tell you."

"You're Hiro Hamada, you know _everything_."

His cousin cracked a smile, and drew his legs up. "Well, I guess this time I don't. But, I'll you the truth." Huan nodded, leaning in now. "The truth, Huan, is that Baymax and Gogo joined the RRC."

The boy was floored. "But... but they're _bad_!"

"No, they're not! They're just... different. Good, but, _different_."

"How? How's things different?"

"I don't know, Huan," Hiro shook his head. "Things are hard now."

"'Hard?' "

"Complicated," he amended in quiet distress, running his fingers through his dark hair, "Everything is just so messed up right now."

The rumble over them was ominous.

"It doesn't haff be complicated," Huan moved closer to Hiro and put his hand on his arm. "We'll go to the park, and see everyone."

His big cousin looked down at him... then brushed his bangs back.

"Why does everyone do that?" Huan asked as Hiro laughed quietly.

"I don't know, you remind me of Tadashi sometimes," He smiled at Huan. "Okay, let's go to the park and see our friends so we can get things back on track." Hiro told him. Huan grinned and went into his arms as the teen held him close. "We're going to work this out."

They were two boys comforting each other as a sun ray shined out.

To be continued...


	10. The trials of when

**I.**

As promised the weather was beautiful, almost balmy, in the park that afternoon. The leaves from earlier still held onto their polished green as two figures trimmed and mulched fully-bloomed flowers that were rather imperfectly planted in a perfect rectange of a plot.

It's shiny, ebony slab read: Tadashi Hamada, Rest in Peace.

Mei breathed in and out the warm air contently. "Mmmm. What a beautiful day," she commented, "to end Hiro's birthday on, right?"

"Hmph," Dian replied, unimpressed. But she spread about a cool, even layer of fertilizer around a bonquet of red mums. "We'll see about that, the day isn't over yet." The woman smirked up at her.

"C'mon, Dian! Ya gotta be positive," she shrugged happily and it was then her eyes fell to the picture of the boy she had never met on the granite. "Hmm. I wonder what he was like," she wondered.

"Polite," Dian never looked up, "Thoughtful. Proud of his family."

Mei raised curious eyes to her. "You act like you've met him."

The woman raised a brow at her. "Once. A long time ago," This particular subject bored her. "It wasn't really anything exciting."

Her sister, however, was a girl of great fancy.

"What was he like?.!" She almost crawled over the flowers.

"What else? Polite, thoughtful and proud," Dian packed the soil around tightly, "We're gonna have to weatherproof these, Mei."

"Dian Hamada-Yu! You're going to have to open up more."

Her sister finished up on her end. "Your fly's open."

Mei shrieked and ducked down to zip up the jeans she rarely wore. As the wind blew the clouds fully away and white streaks of them were all that was left, the two looked up as twin leaves broke off from a tree and fell purposelessly in a dance to land upon the plot.

"Symbolic, huh?" The younger of the two girls said, eyes bright.

Dian frowned a bit and used a hand shovel to neatly flick them off.

The wind reclaimed them and they both danced away again.

...

Under the same tree grove Wasabi, Hiro and Huan had all walked under earlier, he, his cousin and two close friends lounged in wait. Hiro didn't have to glance that it was 10 to 4; If Baymax and Gogo had promised 4, then four it would be. Dian had slipped her cousin a notebook from home and so the sixteen-year-old lounged against his resting Toothless as Fred and Huan tossled around in the grass.

"Y'know, after this is over, you really should think about going on home..." Hiro said casually. The dragon's eyes popped open, which were already dilated before shrinking to focus. "I'm willing to bet if Hiccup is anything like me, he's going out of his mind with worry."

His friend rumbled in assurance.

Hiro met his eyes and there was perfect peace in them; as though it was not merely a disagreement that had separated the two friends... as if, Hiro saw in the dragon's telling eyes, they had reached a point of deeper understanding than even he had within the portal. As if... Hiro looked away quickly and focused closer at the sketches now.

No, separating on mutual terms to pursue different goals wasn't at all really in his book of saving his family. Toothless, apparently in a healthier place, closed his eyes to better memories. Hiro, restless and unsatisified, circled things he liked, X'd out others, then added onto things approved or devices with potential. A ways over, Fred had caught Huan and was playfully growling into his neck as the boy giggled loudly. A release of butterflies flew over the four and caused them to gasp in wonder; Toothless lifted his ears, rumbling.

Hiro ignored this.

As Fred climbed up on the dragon, Huan's wishful concern for his big cousin was answered as a tail wrapped around the stout toddler and brought him closer. Huan glanced at him and Toothless nosed forward. Grinning, Huan came closer to Hiro who smiled patiently.

"What you drawing, Heero?"

"Oh... just adding onto some things your Aunt Dian drew," A turn showed precisely detailed concept work; which vied only with the perfect work of his own brother's. "Kinda all a work-in-progress."

"Are you gonna build'em?" Huan looked with quiet curiosity at a sleek-looking gauntlet titled, "Counter Mag Shield." in sharp lines.

"Maybe," Hiro tried turning it away from him. "Just pre-lim stage."

"Heer-o, those are blueprints, aren't they?" The boy hid a giggle.

"Okay... yes," he grinned up at Fred, who sent him an uneasy look.

Hiro's eyes sparked in a realization as he saw that Fred knew what was up. Abashed, the teen hid them all. Toothless rumbled without judgement and Fred pulled Huan up onto the dragon to try catching the colorful insects before they flew away; he did not judge but his quiet worry was still there as the teen studied the "blueprints" in a absent way. Fred and Huan were lost in their play session again as Toothless drifted back into a thoughtful sleep. The leaves rustled a a little as the warmth was slightly dispelled, and Hiro ran his eraser over a pure-offense weapon and then tried modifying it a bit more.

As he did so, a yellow butterfly perched on his notebook.

He was hesitant, then he grinned a little. Hiro, without thinking on it, gently flicked up the big pad and the winged being flew off into the heavens. Hiro stared after it, wondering briefly if this was to be his own fate, and inadvertantly started sketching where part of the sketch used to be... it was a round, oval face. With two, black dots for eyes. A loving smile spread across his own face and Toothless, eyes closed, rumbled at the pleasantness of the moment when all of a sudden he squawked abruptly and ripped away. Hiro figured that Huan and Fred were up to something and merely threw out a hand.

The teen stared down longingly at the face of his buddy when two hands found his waist. Something in this touch, though, sent a jolt of fear through him. As if he had been caught... caught caring too much or he was in trouble or- and then he saw Baymax had come up from behind him and was with zero hesitation embracing him.

There was laughter as Hiro turned slightly, grinning, "Baymax?"

His friend lowered him a bit to look.

Then, slowly, turned the boy.

Oh, _the love of it all!_

Hiro crazily spun forth and plunged into Baymax's arms.

"BAYMAX!" He cried like a three-year-old, grasping at him.

"Hiro," The robot softly emoted, pressing Hiro against his belly.

Their intimacy was almost too private but no one would've looked away even if they could have. Fred sniffed once, deep, running his fingers under his big nose and Huan grasped his hand, comforting.

Toothless rumbled in pleasure, waiting his turn.

Hiro looked up at his best friend, starry-eyed. "Hi, Baymax."

His guard wasn't down, it was denoated.

The robot head-tilted. "Hello, Hiro," he said as if he could not, in even his most practical of mannerisms, believe this were possible, either. "You have come." Baymax said, not releasing him up a bit.

"You have, too, buddy!" Hiro grinned like a nutty child, nodding.

" _Heer_ -o," Huan chuckled. Fred cleared his throat.

"Dude."

Toothless's rumble was one of amusement.

Hiro was placed down, still grinning like the happiest little idiot on earth as they turned to their friends. He took a breath, and released Baymax. Baymax... a moment after that. The three friends fought to claim Baymax next. And, of course, the dragon won. Toothless pounced on his marshmallow pal and they both rolled together like two big puppies down the tree grove incline and made a circuit. A quick gasp followed as Hiro looked up and saw a dark figure who was standing, watching, just as she had been earlier a few hundred yards away. Fred came up beside Hiro, started, then dashed away.

The younger boy didn't call after him, nor did he call back.

With perfect understanding, and grief-stricken guilt, Hiro watched as Fred bolted like a deer across the field to the best friend he had not seen in weeks. As he watched him, Hiro just hoped that his best friend was not headed into the crosshairs of a hunter's rifle. Huany came closer and took his hand, replaying his own words back now,

"We'll work this out." He smiled.

Hiro nodded.

II.

Aunt Cass swept the crumbs, hairs and a few scales lying about the island. With a proud smile, she watched the small, almost exquisite culinary dinner Mei had set up before she left; Cassandra only had to peek at it. She chuckled a bit, knowing that if anyone had some promise of tasteful healthfood prep, it was Meikomo Won-Yu. The futures of the two girls, Huan and Hiroshi entered her mind as they often did. She used a small hand broom to get up the rest when the phone rang. Blinking in surprise, Cassandra went over to answer it.

"Uh... Lucky Cat Cafe?"

It'd been a while since she'd said this, or used this line.

"Hi..."

The voice sent a small thrill of shock through her.

"Cassie?"

He sounded so young. So-

" _Hasaki_ ," she was breathless.

"Right," The man was soft-spoken, much more than he used to be. "Listen, I would not have called if I... I wasn't concerned. It's been months and I was given certain phone privilages..." He trailed off.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

It wasn't like they didn't write, but, their conversations had always been light or he had asked how their family was doing. There were never instructions for the girls, never harsh words about what had happened and never, never, had the man asked anything of anyone.

He asked something now.

"I'm not saying you are under any obligation to," the man started to speak and Cassandra waited, wide-eyed and feeling cold, "But it is very important I talk to you, or Hiro. I understand that is asking f-,"

"Do you know what you're asking, Hasaki Hamada?.!

He considered this.

"Yes," Her brother-in-law was calm. "I'm asking for a member of my family to come to where I am located at, and speak with me."

"We... we..."

"This has nothing to do with my welfare." Hasaki said as a point.

"Hasaki," Cassandra was abashed, "Why wouldn't we-,"

"It's very. important. I talk to you or Hiro." He advised her. "Soon."

"What about... Dian? Mei?" Her words crushed like rough velvet.

He paused, then said practically.

"As I recall, my daughter is not speaking with me."

Cassandra considered what else this might mean.

"I can come," she murmured.

"Am I putting you out?" He was quiet and considerate.

"I am never being put out by a member of my own family," Cass Yuri was livid. "I'll..." she checked her watch. "I'll leave a note."

"Is Hiro coming?" Hasaki said with interest. "Or... or the boys?"

She let him reconsider his words.

"Oh, yes! That was asking far too much. Please forgive me. I know that request was dumb. And, that Baymax is very busy these days."

There was another pause; and Cass Yuri knew he knew everything.

 **III**.

Gogo tapped along her ebony-suited arm nervously as she watched a Yin-Yang sign literally roll past her, recalling Hiro's uncle when he'd once mentioned his nephew and best friend were such a great example of the opposing forces in people. Shuddering with a sigh, her nerves shot from lack of adrenline, Gogo plucked up the dark purse her aunt had insisted she started carrying. It was small... and it was nice to have a reminder of her team that wasn't too much of a reminder. She snapped it open to look at the small, red box and the lighter Baymax had trusted her not to check for; that's what a scan could determind, if he was concerned enough. Gogo let out another sigh and went to the next slit pocket over, selecting a thin gum tin.

"Um," Someone said.

Her orange-golden eyes popped open now and Gogo turned then to see Fred, humble and rubbing his hands, walking up the side of the hill she stood upon alone. She watched him, a little frozen, as Fred came to stand beside her. He wasn't at all alarmed by her, in fact, it was she who was alarmed by him. His gentleness caused Gogo to soften herself and her face lightened up now; No tension was here.

"Hey, Gogo," Fred said.

"Hey, Freddie." She used Honey's nickname for him.

"Uh...?" He noticed the gum in her hand.

"Yeah," the girl admitted and smirked a little as she unclasped her arm and showed him a patch. "Baymax and my aunt are always on me about it, just like you guys always were," she explained to him.

Fred looked down at the fingers he played with.

"Fred..." Gogo set the long-linked purse down and walked closer.

He dithered only a moment longer before throwing himself into her arms. A gasp escaped her purple lips. She hadn't expected this! No, this wasn't allowed. Gogo had meant to-, And Fred sobbed against her and she was powerless. Gogo returned his hug and felt Fred's somewhat firm but still physically limper body against her armor.

The man didn't show her his tears but she still pulled back to look at him, sympathetically, and Fred rubbed in embarrassment at his eyes. Evidentally, this hadn't been planned. She held his wrist in a tight grip; but not too tight. His sky blue eyes sparkled in grief. It didn't break Gogo; it shattered her and then Fred found himself on the end of her vise-like hug. A hug that almost dragged him down just as he got a grip on himself and realized their friendship hadn't remotely ended. And with this conviction, Fred hugged Gogo back.

There was hope.

...

"Gogo and Fred are hugging," Huan noted casually.

Hiro watched his friends from afar.

"Yeah," he whispered, wistful.

The boy looked up at him and Hiro smiled down.

"We're all friends, remember? I wouldn't deny anyone their-,"

Toothless suddenly pounced on Huan and took the little boy with a happy caw up in his paws as they rolled down the hill. A thrill of boyish joy hit Hiro's heart as he saw the mammal-like lizard safely tuck his little cousin in and wheel on down the hill - Deliberately.

Then, he sensed someone standing closeby.

A quick turn revealed Baymax, looming observantly over him.

That same light grew inside Hiro's eyes. "Hey, Max!" he greeted.

"Hello, Hiro." The robot cocked his head to one side. Hiro noticed him take a subtle step back, compensating. Fearless, the boy came closer, his smile assuring now. He wanted Baymax in his personal space. Hiro wanted the robot to crowd and take up room. His heart was empty and Baymax, knowing Hiro well, came up closer again.

They watched as the ball of black whizzed by.

"Guess they're gonna be a while," Hiro said, sounding more like himself. "So," he turned to his friend. "You ready to spend time together... or, talk?" The boy hesitated at the mere inches which separated them; Talking was evil and distance a death sentence.

Baymax blinked and held his arms out to him in answer to this.

Hiro's lips tightened, his heart breaking, and he went into his hug.

The bot held him as close and tight as he knew wouldn't hurt him...

Physically and emotionally.

"We will not speak of other things right now," He said and it was the way he put it that made Hiro look up at him. Baymax blinked gaugingly and then pointed to the sidewalk leading down from the school... and then towards the late afternoon family activites. "If I can show you, you will find a lot has changed here in three weeks."

The robot held the teen, not far, from his belly and Hiro clasped his round arms. It was just bearable to be at arm's-length, but only just.

A centimeter more of separation would give Hiro a panic attack.

"Even though I still come through here?" He said, a bit confused.

"You come at night," Baymax said but it was only as a fact.

"Sure, night classes." The hit of guilt was unpleasant and Hiro felt both comforted and uneasy Baymax knew this. "You watch me...?"

The robot blinked, anticipating this. "Does that bother you?"

Hiro smiled reassuringly. "No, buddy. I know why you did."

It occurred to him that Baymax had another reason to watch him...

Like the fact that Hiro never left the house or answered his calls.

"So," the teen grinned, and momentarily released him, "Shall we?"

Discomfort was instant.

Baymax blinked again and held out his hand to Hiro. This gesture immediately unended Hiro and Baymax looked down, realizing as he always did what triggers could upset his friend. This, of course, was only outdone by the insurmountable guilt Hiro always felt in-,

He saw Baymax slowly pull his hand away, lowering his eyes.

Hiro seized the moment and took his buddy's hand back.

The robot blinked in surprise and met the desire to reconcile that was in Hiro's eyes. This open love, a love he hadn't seen for many weeks it seemed, opened even him more. Hiro's smile was the one he had given at home. Home. Baymax closed his big, white fingers securely, to let Hiro know he would not let go, and the two friends walked hand-in-hand to the sidewalk. Peace at last... peace at last.

Hiro was still smiling as he looked down the way Baymax pointed.

"There are many new things to see," his friend told him, "As I have mentioned, and new innovations being built." The teen nodded, in no way feeling nervous and in some ways feeling curious himself.

Baymax looked at him and Hiro back at him indulgently. He then examined their hands and it was evident that Baymax did not want to let go, but, Hiro knew there was something more his best friend wanted to do and he felt he could help. Struggling again, but in no way wanting Baymax to feel restricted, Hiro let go of his big hand.

It was uncomfortable.

Wonderingly, the robot lifted out his arm and Hiro, who normally would have smirked or made a smart remark, smiled in happiness. He didn't cry but ran his fingers along his mouth and accepted the invite by tucking himself right under the plush vinyl; literally Hiro let Baymax take him under his wing. The robot blinked at him, and when he realized his best friend was staying now, he accepted that that this was real by squeezing Hiro closer to his side. It was with this the two realized they both thought they wouldn't see this day...

Their happiness was enough to offset anything else.

Hiro clutched Baymax back to him just as his feet almost went off the ground. When the robot touched his left hand, Hiro realized he had slid it into his pocket. Trustingly, he pulled it out and allowed Baymax to hold it by his side. The robot was not possessive by any means and Hiro wouldn't have cared either way. They snuggled as close as permittable, side-by-side, and then walked down the path half-holding each other, looking and admiring as they went along.

People stared, of course.

Some with uncertainty... some with open disagreement.

Correction Bots and people... nearly cuddling?

Like they were close friends? Even the Correction Bots stared.

Hiro and Baymax, neither seeing this nor caring, smoosh-walked.

...

Time didn't mean much even as the sun arched to the tops of the trees. Families were cooking... with the Correction Bots managing open flames. Kids played with kids... while their Bots monitored; it was all a little uneasy for Hiro until Baymax squeezed him closer... almost an impossibility but then Hiro aided in the squishiness, too.

Baymax tilted his head forward to see Hiro past his indented belly.

"They are only assuring things remain safe and fair," he said.

Hiro smiled a little wryly and nodded.

His friend suddenly took his hand and pulled him closer to where magnetic shields incased an assortment of creatures. The teen knelt and looked intently to see butterflies emerging almost in colonies... one over showed bees making honey... the ones after this appeared to be birds of different varieties, nesting. Hiro gasped a little and it was a moment before he realized Baymax still hadn't released him.

He held onto his hand with both of his own.

The robot hugged him to his side reassuringly. "These are for the health and well-being of nature and all life in the city," he said as even humming birds flitted about. "They can all exit there," This time he made sure to point with his free hand, "Then return here."

"If they want to?" Hiro said as a partial point.

"Yes," Baymax said gently, seeing the concern in Hiro's eyes.

"It's look great, buddy," He said, impressed, squeezing the robot.

"Did you have a different opinion?" His best friend offered.

"Who me? No! We all know how my opinions end up..." He went as far as Baymax's arm and the robot willingly came forward; but more willingly for Hiro's sake. They both stared into the river. "It... It's so blue, buddy!" He grinned at his reflection. "So, uh... clean."

Hiro felt Baymax cup his shoulder and turned to see that the robot had sat down on his round rump so they could rest. The boy smiled back lovingly at him and let Baymax half-guide him back over to his side. Though something nagged at Hiro, he allowed Baymax as much freedom to do as he wanted; even more than he used to. The robot cuddled him close and Hiro ignored all else. He gave into his feelings and revealed to Baymax just how much he'd been hiding...

"Baymax, I never meant to hurt you by... not talking to you."

His heart gave a jagged beat.

"I know, Hiro." The robot looked down at him.

"I'm..." He looked away and Baymax hugged his head gently to his chest, stroking his hair back as he comforted him. "I'm-" Just say it.

"Hiro, look." Baymax pointed at the earliest sign of fire flies which floated by. "That one is nearly-," A fish popped out and gobbled it.

The teen made a face. "That... is unforunate." He grinned uneasily.

Baymax blinked. "I miss the way you imitate me." He said.

Hiro chuckled. "I miss the way you say everything in a deadpan."

The robot did not stop. "I miss seeing you awaken with Huan in your bed," his friend almost laughed. "I miss watching you take extra muffins for the boys and scratching Mochi and fistbump-,"

This time Hiro did not look up.

He didn't move away from Baymax; that was impossible...

But he could not-,

A big, white fist appeared and Hiro bolted out of his arms. Oh, what had he done! The teen covered his face with his hands and prayed with every fiber he would wake up, he could awake from-

"Hiro," Baymax took him in his arms slowly, meaningfully, as they looked upon the families leaving. "No matter what else changes, it is not possible to change what we have," he looked down at Hiro to see the doubt in his eyes... and the shame for feeling so. Neither the two could deny Baymax's words. "When you have seen all that has been done, and what I have had to do with it, will we both still be-"

?

 _?_

Baymax didn't have an answer to this last part and Hiro saw why.

As he turned the boy around, Hiro saw the person that had formed in Baymax's eyes, that was defining itself. His own mind raced and his heart quickened. Baymax glanced up and down once as he held Hiro by the shoulders in much the way of any person; Hiro's entire being screamed for silence, roared for their past, wished for simple.

Baymax didn't finish. He knew Hiro, staring into his eyes without a shred of idea of what to say, was almost terrified and confused. He stood back and Hiro ran into his arms. The robot hugged him back.

There was no answer to this... and yet so many more questions.

"Guess it's time to go back," Hiro hugged him, the sadness poorly disguised in his voice and eyes. Baymax blinked, realizing where his place was in Hiro's life. "Baymax..." He realized too and tried-

"Let us go back," They squeezed up together, both unwilling to let the other go. "I have violated my promise and you are very tired..."

Hiro chuckled, trying to hide his shadowy eyes.

"Well, late nights will do that, buddy."

Baymax stopped short of scanning him and Hiro stopped smiling.

Arm-in-arm, the two started back.

...

They were wondering as they went back, thoughtful. Hiro almost forgot about that weird sensation from before and just enjoyed the comfort of his friend's arm around him. Baymax would gaze at him curiously, and he would look up and cuddle closer (if such a thing were possible) and neither one took for granted that their need to be near was stronger than ever. Somehow, it felt more natural and right. Hiro smiled and realized it was always that way when the bot stepped on something in the tree groves. This, he saw, made Hiro give a start. Baymax bent to take it up and give it back without a second thought. Hiro accepted it and puzzled over something he dreaded. If, in fact, Baymax was still Baymax but had become his own person...? Tears nestled in his eyes and a new notebook came.

His lids popped open.

"Baymax?" He said in surprise.

The robot began pulling it back. "I saw you were drawing earlier."

This most simple of human activites was nothing different then it had been when Baymax had tried other things; Hiro's mind had a moment of reconnection to his heart as he took it and held it tight in his grasp. It was an ordinary binder and he blinked at it, curious.

More then curious...

"Baymax, what is this?" He said slowly.

"I attempted some drawings when I was not busy." The bot let his chubby fingers flick upon his tummy. "I brought it to... show you."

"Can I look at it?" Hiro said, interested, moving it in his hands..

Baymax nodded, standing a little away.

The teen opened the front, his own weapon concept art under this one notebook, to reveal his face. His eyes grew almost as wide as his picture's. But... it was perfect. Hiro knew that it wasn't traced.

He saw different poses of himself from what could have been the robot's point-of-view. His expressions were sheepish, or happy or amused. They were all accurately colored but such personality was in them that his own past came to life. Slowly, Hiro leafed through and saw different poses of the team from the past, also rendered in stunning life and accuracy. Hiro's breath caught and the pictures he saw were a window to the world he had longed for. Baymax stood, unobtrusive, off to the side with his hands clasped. As he saw the absorption in his friend grow, he trundled over but did not touch.

Hiro's breath was getting shaky.

"Are you in distress?" Baymax asked, not scanning him.

"No," he answered and the robot continued to watch as he turned now to a picture of sunset rays rising out from a hillside. Flowers and butterflies encircled the scene and a rainbow, in bright colors that were very familiar, crowned the top. Hiro shook, touching his lips. Baymax inclined his head. "Baymax..." he gasped. "You _drew_ this?" If the boy hadn't been so overcome he would have felt shame that stung so deep it would burn his heart like acid. The bot gave a small nod and came closer. He touched Hiro's shoulder very gently.

"Do you like it?"

Tears had tumbled from the boy's eyes as he saw the great human his best friend had tried to show him... and the resistence Hiro had shown back; the denial and even rejection. The boy gasped again.

"Baymax, it's beautiful," He shook his head a little. "I love it."

Simply head-tilting, the robot reached out and wiped at his eyes. It was there Hiro held him to his head and would not let go. This was not something he had ever expected in his life. He trembled, and it was such a human thing, and was gratifying. His heart opened and Hiro knew he would never close it again as he beamed and his eyes glistened, holding onto Baymax as he thumbed through the binder.

The next picture was one of nighttime and the automaton watched as Hiro grew a little quiet, seeing himself and a round figure which had their backs to him. Only their hands started to reach out, white and light tan, but their shadows cast away like the hands of a clock.

Hiro saw a partial lunar eclipse and half-hid stars in the dark sky.

He asked point-blank. "When did you draw this?"

Baymax blinked. "Today. After Krei contacted Gogo again."

The teen met Baymax's eyes in unsure understanding and the robot tilted his head, a new depth existing that both tightened at Hiro and made him logically realize there was way more he didn't know, or understand. But, Baymax still understood, as he was Baymax. No matter what, Hiro saw with a soft gasp, his best friend hadn't gone anywhere. Baymax moved closer as Hiro finally grasped all of this.

His friend smiled. "Baymax, these are _beautiful_." He gave all of it over to bittersweetness, grasping Baymax's hand close to his face as he laid it there. With this acceptance a sense of normal returned.

"You can... accept this?" Baymax did not make it an ultimatium, as Hiro knew he wouldn't, but his hope was tangible. "How I am now and how I might change more over time?" This was in some ways the hardest to ask, but they both knew Hiro had to give an answer.

He sighed softly, not giving it.

Baymax tilted his head.

"You needed me," Hiro said instead, "And I wasn't there for you."

The automaton blinked.

"Yes, Baymax." His heart-rendering response was justified and not ridiculous. " _Yes_! I accept you." He hugged his best friend's arm to his face. "Like I should have. I should have seen what you were... were trying to show me!" Hiro was aggrieved and Baymax blinked.

"It is not your fault," he said.

"You tried to show me who you were becoming... and," He lost it entirely. "And instead of supporting you, buddy, just like you have always supported me I, I push you away from the love you needed and refuse to see what-," Hiro fell into his arms and sobbed. The fact that Baymax had to comfort him caused him no guilt. It was there that the only thing Baymax had wanted was what Hiro now knew he needed - They held onto each other, nothing more said.

Hiro pulled back and smiled at him, calmer now... peaceful.

Baymax saw this and he was at peace; for his patient's health and his best friend's ability to accept was all he required. They stood there as the shadows grew lighter and the future loomed out now.

"Come back to the 'Cafe with me," Hiro grinned. "If-if you want."

"I do, but if I had a 'want', it is that you will let me inside again."

They both realized this was self-acting, but entirely unselfish and Baymax wanted Hiro's acceptance, almost permission, for this. It would redefine-, "I accept you entirely, Baymax," he smiled as he said this confidently, assuring. "And whatever else comes of this."

"I am glad you accept me."

"I am too," Hiro didn't refute anything.

Neither acknowledged the other side of things.

The robot was much softer now. "And we are still friends?"

Hiro saw that Baymax needed his help here.

Instead of answering right away, he thought about this a moment.

"You do not need to respond right away..."

Hiro nodded to himself even as blurting out the obvious was easier.

"What we have isn't changeable, but our friendship and getting it back to normal will take time." He made a choice. "And Baymax-,"

A loud roar shattered their world.

Toothless, eyes glaring and small nostrils flaring, screeched as he went into a defensive cat stance. Baymax tried to shield Hiro from his advance but it was in the direction of someone coming closer. It was - The stunned look on Gogo's face as Fred walked side-by-side with her made Baymax and Hiro instantly stand before him. She, at even her most intimidating, was petrified. Poor Fred tried shielding her, but she instantly slipped under his arm and strode up, fearless.

The nineteen-year-old approached them without regard.

"Gogo, stand back!" Hiro ordered her.

She walked forward as if his words were nothing.

"Baymax," the girl turned to him. "It's getting late, we need-,"

Toothlesss roared his defiance and Baymax put himself in between his friends. "Max, no!" Hiro tried to reach for him, but Toothless in indignate fury required all his attention. Gogo was like a statue, all emotion gone from her face. This cold remoteness almost undid it for him but he shielded Huan when he saw how he curled up now.

The remoteness lifted a bit when Gogo saw this, too.

But Hiro stepped over, his guard up. Her brows knitted down.

"Why did you do that?.!"

"I approached you." She clarified stonily.

"Yeah... yeah, you might not wanna do that around Toothless."

The dragon rumbled ruefully.

"Hiro," Baymax reached out to him.

"Baymax..."

Toothless rage-rumbled at the open space the boy almost left.

Fred looked between them all.

"Go," Gogo instructed calmly.

He was torn and Hiro was too tongue-tied to say anything. The man went back to Hiro's side and the dragon rumbled in unease.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Hiro found his voice.

"What a shock," Gogo was only half-sarcastic as Baymax stood beside her. "You think this is what we wanted?" she asked him.

"You got what you-,"

Toothless rumbled dangerously and Huan grabbed his ankle.

"Baymax," Hiro appealed to him.

"I know, Hiro." He turned to his others friends. "I am so sorry."

Gogo wilted a bit.

Fred bit his lower lip as he stared to manuver Toothless back up, Huan was gently stirred away by the dragon's paw. Hiro, though, never took his eyes off Baymax. He reached out to him once more.

Baymax blinked and did the same.

Toothless, glimpsing the pretty pictures of his friends, batted over the noteback towards them. Trying to help. It landed at Hiro's feet. And, Hiro saw in horror, Dian's notebook flew over to Gogo's. She slowly picked it up and examined it. Her eyes, as quick as a wolf's, skimmed right through, grew large, and then she narrowed them in seeming disinterest. Toothless rumbled in wrath and Hiro placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to ease off. Baymax edged over.

His eyes fell momentarily to the notebook in the boy's hands.

"Here, Max-," Hiro started to say his nickname, handing it back.

"Just SAY it." Gogo snapped at him, indignated. "Say, 'Maxie' !"

The boy came up short.

"Oh, what a shock!" She whacked at the air in open disgust.

Toothless rumbled in Hiro's defense as Fred grappled him. It was with this that the dragon seized the robot and Hiro helped him to get his friend out of view. Gogo was exposed and Fred was ready to throw himself out when Hiro placed his hand on the dragon; it was with minimal effort the dragon stopped Huan from escaping.

"What are you _doing_?.!" Gogo demanded in open frustration.

"We're taking Baymax home, where he belongs." Hiro answered.

His voice was both authoriative leader and justified youth.

"He doesn't want to go with you right now." She said truthfully.

"Heer-o..." Huan trembled out and he felt the boy trying to fight.

"Hold him back, Toothless." Hiro instructed. The dragon rumbled.

"Is this really what you want?" Gogo persisted.

"Huh? Apparently." The teen almost mocked. Toothless sniggered.

Shock filled her orange-gold eyes.

"And what a shock, Toothless agrees with me, too."

Another dragon snicker.

"Hiro, what about my free will?" Baymax asked him gently.

Toothless dropped the antagnism and rumbled in question.

"Yeah, buddy, you've been brainwashed. But we're gonna help."

"Brainwashed?" Gogo was livid and her hand twitched to her side.

Hiro gasped and put both hands on Toothless. She scoffed.

"What? You know I could tell Baymax the truth... him and Huan."

The girl stepped back, true fear in her eyes.

"But I won't," Hiro promised her, "For their sakes, I won't."

Gogo shook her head, more knowledgable than he could face.

"Hiro Hamada, you just hate to lose," she said more as herself.

His heart stuttered.

"Good to know some things never change, now let Baymax go."

Hiro studied her a moment. "What? So you can hide behind him again?" He looked down at the notebook. She tossed it to his feet.

"No more than you ever did; At least I don't hide behind a toddler."

Hiro almost cried out and Toothless flashed his teeth.

"Dude!" Fred cried instead.

"Just hold Baymax back, we-,"

And Baymax was there before them before Toothless could spring.

Hiro's guilt spiked into the betrayal he, himself, had commited.

"Fred!" He turned quickly in anger.

"Dude," the dragon hung him down by the tail before them.

But, even Toothless was wide-eyed in surprise.

"Fred?" Hiro grimaced comically.

"Baymax is... really. really. strong."

Everyone, for the moment, was subdued. Even Toothless.

"Yeah..." Hiro nodded, befuddled. "Yeah, I know."

He glimpsed Baymax still standing there, his hands up to try warding off an attack that he would be defenseless to stop if Toothless- Hiro tossed the weapons notepad at the dragon... defeated. "Just give it back to Dian," he held up the other one.

"Give it back." Gogo ordered prioritally.

Not looking up, Hiro held it out to Baymax.

"You can keep it," The automaton said softly.

Hiro's breath caught.

He was losing... losing fast.

No.

He looked around at his loved ones' scared and angry faces -

They were _all_ losing.

"Baymax!" Hiro said quickly as his friend stepped back.

"Hiro?"

"Um... we were, uh, invited... to the turbine, right? Tomorrow?"

Gogo's eyes narrowed slightly at what he was trying to get at.

"Yes." Baymax said, helping him out.

"So, uh, so why don't I come tomorrow and see exactly what you guys are doing. Just... me. Maybe in the morning? Class is 6pm."

It was obvious to all what Hiro was trying to salvage.

Baymax blinked.

"That is a wonderful idea, Hiro." He said this in encouragement, despite all that had happened. The boy nodded humbly; his best friend was pleased with his humility and it was all he could give.

Hiro looked to Gogo, to see if she expected him of other motives.

She only observed him calmly. "You're always welcomed, Hiro."

He nodded at her.

Suddenly a small hand pointed up at the notebook.

"Can I keep it?" Huan asked.

They looked down at him, the wind was picking up and clouds darkening from the swelling currents moving inland seemed to make the last picture in Baymax's notebook complete. Hiro felt asking for permission to give it to Huan would have been more insulting than anything else, despite his incline. He handed it to him and Huan smiled happily. As the storm came in, all was said and done. Fred looked over at Gogo for her reaction. She nodded.

"Let's go Baymax," The girl looked passively at the blonde man and didn't bother to look at Hiro or Toothless again. Fred took the hint next and pushed the dragon back; which he woefully allowed.

Huan looked up at Hiro, who inclined his head back, and he left.

Baymax and Hiro stared a moment.

Hiro started to hold his hand out to Baymax, a move that Gogo a ways down the hill scoffed slightly at, until Hiro saw Baymax let his arm fall behind him. The automaton watched him curiously... Hiro took a deep, stuttering breath and managed to fist up his hand before he could start crying. Baymax lifted a hand out... then let it fall back. Hiro, styimed, bowed once and rocketed after the others.

A Baymax he hadn't gotten to fully know yet watched him leave.

The clouds crowned the hill and only leaves and debris flew by.

 **IV**.

Dian and Mei didn't need to ask...

Even if they could bring themselves to.

After having a bit of difficulty starting up Hasaski's classic VW, an observant but quiet Dian had helped her family in and, as Mei and Huan held each other, Hiro in the middle, she easily rode all of the sharp and steep inclines of San Fransokyo even as rain came down.

She peered through the sheeting silver and mist calmly.

Hiro sighed very softly, pulling his blue sweartshirt close around his shoulders. Mei had Wasabi's green sweater pulled over Huan, hugging him close and smiling. Dian tried working with the heater even as she, herself, only had a dark tanktop and waist-high jeans mostly needlessly supported by a thin black belt. She glanced Hiro.

"I'm surprised."

"Hm?" He glanced up, seeming disinterested. "Huh? What?"

"Normally this car is brimming with chatter," she gave her stomach a pat. "Over the dwindling normal food at the 'Cafe...Guess all that gets to come to an end, huh?" Dian smirked and her cousin gave a shrug; They both knew Hiro didn't eat when he was depressed and they both knew he was depressed. "When will you see them next?"

"Tomorrow," The boy said despondently.

Dian considered this. "Do you want me to go with you?"

This was enough to bring out a limp smirk out of Hiro and even the occupants next to them stirred a bit. Satisifed, their guardian began to take the last few streets home. Hiro looked out into the drizzle as the heat began to pump out. The car was scented of the Temple and all breathed it in. As Hiro relaxed, and even Huan seemed to inhale the scent of his home from long ago, Dian had a different question.

"What happened to the discussion we had this afternoon?"

Her cousin was brought up short.

"How did-?"

"What happened, Hiro?" Dian gave him no excuses.

"I... I don't know. Everything..." He sighed, his anxiety abated but his frustration strong. "Everything was going so well," Hiro leaned back against the worn leather seat. "And then, things just got so... so messed up. So out of hand." Dian nodded down to Huan who'd cocked an ear over. Hiro sighed again. "I just don't understand it."

"Hmm." Dian considered this. "Did you want this all to go well?"

"Huh?"

"Today's meet-up." She specified. "Did you want it to go well or did you want your chance to prove yourself? How right you are?"

Hiro bunched his brows together and then realization hit his eyes.

"Oh man," he clasped his forehead.

"I'll be the first to argue your right to be angry," Dian said and the way she put it brought feelings of Tadashi back. She even met his eyes to let him know this is what she meant. "And I'll stand in your corner... cousin," Her smile was a little odd on her sharp face. "But we have to admit when we're in over our heads. And today..." Dian said softly. "Today, I don't think you were ready." He started to let his head fall and she touched his forearm. "But there is tomorrow."

Her encouragement made Hiro look up at her and begin to smile.

"Wow!" He chuckled a little. "Dian, where did this come from?"

She chuckled back. "Blame the marshmallow man. One hug and I never looked back." The woman sighed wistfully and Hiro began to wonder, as he knew he often forgot to, how she must be feeling.

They all drove over the railcar tracks back to home.

...

Fred never really would know if it was a dream after he had taken Toothless down to the drag-cave; A knock had come at the door, a knock Heathcliffe had not been present to respond to and to him it seemed intentional. He had gone wonderingly to the door and with a tug had it revealed to him that Gogo, hair plastered and eyes full of brimming tears with no make-up smears, threw herself right into his arms. He didn't know how long he held her or if it was real, but when Fred looked down she was gone and he was hugging nothing but air. In his hand, however, was the green monster beanie he had misplaced months ago. He examined it and saw that it was soaked.

...

Hiro always felt someone come in, stroke his head and pull off his soaks. This time, he smelled the Oolong tea sitting on his stand by his bed. He always knew, even in Baymax's absense, that someone in his home had without being asked tended to him. For the longest time, he thought it was Aunt Cass until he'd felt a heat feature that laid itself on his still-cold toes. Tonight, he smelled tea... and with this came the sensation of someone sitting on his bed near where Mochi always curled up. He sensed someone staring out into the rain... as if they, themselves, wondered what this could all mean.

And what would come next.

To be continued...


	11. The Ghost Chip

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait, but this is probably the best chapter I've ever written next to when I wrote a dual between the Iron Giant and Kent Mansley's great grandson's robot 8 years ago...

This, this chapter is a game changer, guys.

For Big Hero 6 and the story. I hope you like (love) it. I've had a real experience writing this. :)

More chapters soon!

 **I**.

Down on the campus of San Fransoyko, magnet-generated lighting ran as a sort of perpetual-motion source; an invention some new students were developing. Above, a shadow rocketing in took the advantage of a narrow margin of unlit space between two of the tall, stadium-like lights and a pulse of blue plasma was launched.

Effectively striking the batteries and causing the lights to go out.

In the moggy, loaming nighttime, a dark figure and it's occupant alit on the site of a building under reconstruction. As the person slid off, the flier it gave it's long body a floppy-earred shake. An unusal attitude came off the person as the green-eyed dragon saw the nulled magnetic sparks in the darkness. The person started to shove some rubble aside and Toothless, not understanding, went to help remove some of it too. When it was cleared, a purple, glowing fracture was there. The dragon inhaled. Fred showed zero emotion.

"I figured we had chance of this," he said. "Just had a feeling..."

"Hmm?" Toothless breathed out.

"I dunno," the remoteness in his voice and the faroff look in his eyes concerned the dragon. He rose to his feet like he did not see his friend's reaction. Then. " _Go_!" Fred whipped around, ordering.

"Rawr?"

"Go on!" Fred shouted hoarsely, pointing. His light blue eyes had the cloud of quarrel in them Toothless had shown earlier. "You... you think you can just act that way to my friends, our friends... to, to grab Baymax against his will, uh..." Even that thought made him pause a moment. The dragon came closer, whining. "NO! You go!"

Toothless whined again, pleading.

"What you tried to do t-to Gogo!" Fred said vehemently. "I know. I know what she did and I'm _sorry_. But you? You were gonna... _No_."

His decision was firm and final.

"You need to go back to Berk. Back where you came from." Fred pointed sharply into the narrow space. "Don't ... don't bother with coming back." The dragon turned his ears to the airy noise of crafts approaching, whining. "It's to protect you, too, buddy." Fred added.

Toothless tried arguing once more.

"You don't belong in this world! You're an alien on life support... and, and it's not safe for anyone. You, you have to go... right, right now." His scaly friend tried one more time. " ** _Now_**!" Fred screamed.

The dragon, with a soft, lonely mew, sped off and into the crevice.

As the authorites landed, Fred bowed his head. He was in for it...

And Hiro and Baymax might never forgive him.

"Frederick?.!"

His father stepped out of a craft with Heathcliffe and RRC agents right behind them. As Fred pointed out despondently where there was still an opening of portal, Mr. Lee took his son immediately in his arms and Heathcliffe rubbed his old beanie-hatted head gently.

"I seriously messed up."

"You _seriously_ have done what you think is right." His father said.

"What's the RRC gonna do?" He asked vulrenably as they filed by.

"Hmm," Healthcliffe straightened.

"My man?"

"If you wish me to speak out of turn, Master Frederick, I believe the next thing to do is to prepare for a future of heroes of all sorts."

They watched as the RRC sealed off the area before leaving.

 **II**.

Morning came and Hiro awoke to untouched tea still warming on a small auto-heat desk on his table. With a grin, he sat up in the sun-filled room and took a long sip. It was sweetened... and healthy! A bemused twist came to the set of his lips when he recalled that this was the day he was going to see- With a scramble, Hiro thrust right out of bed with his legs, threw on his best clothes before realizing Baymax wouldn't care about this, discarded them and struggled to get into his cleanest normal clothes. He got a backpack to shove a few items inside and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a-

Dian, smiling ironically as she expertly spread mayo over a slice of bread, pointed to a paper bag with Hiro's name neatly written on it.

"Uh... thanks!" He picked it up. "Where's-? I mean, what-?"

"Mei is on a grocery errand with Roshi, Aunt Cass took Huan up to the prison to visit Hasaki," Her red eyes, in spite of herself, flashed up to take in his reaction. Hiro blinked, and knew that on any other day _that_ would be the biggest news. "You have fun today, okay? It would be wise to remember what we discussed," Dian finished up on a neat stack of sandwiches. "Give Baymax my love, will you?"

"Of course! Thanks." He started to leave.

"And don't bother going to school tonight, classes are cancelled."

"Why?" Hiro turned and the start of hero duty was in his eyes.

But Dian was in the know, "Because it's top secret RRC stuff," Her love of irony was in her pointed smile, "But I would not cozy up to my cuddle bot just to get the dish on that. It's 7:15. Time to scoot."

"I don't even really care," He shook his head and shrugged once.

And, honestly, it was the truth.

"Good luck, Hiro."

"Thank you, Dian."

Accepting of his new role, the teen stared to leave. As he passed down the foyar's hallway, he saw just for a moment someone had placed his helmet from yesterday under a little table on a low shelf with his mother's mirror hanging over that. Just briefly, Hiro gave into the desire for his former life, and then he went off into the big, new world on his own. Behind the old helmet, two more hid away.

A red one. Behind that, an white-and-orange one.

...

The glimmer of sun on red moped put Hiro in an optimistic mood as the wind rushed off his head and he blazed down what were by now memorized mountain passes. His own re-purposed mountain penthouse stood tall and proud as he whizzed down a well-lit little incline of mountain and then down into the valley of giant peaks in which the dark turbine, simply a black blimp today, was stationed.

Hiro didn't feel intimadated or unwelcome; he felt like the friend who was dearest to his heart was inside. A ramp had already been settled down in wait for him and, holding both items close, the 16-year-old climbed off his brother's moped and walked up to the very bottom. He briefly wondered if a magnet wall would part or lift for him when the floor beneath him levelled and he was ascended fast.

When he looked down, he saw that steps moved him like a piano.

Barely having time to blink, Hiro was deposited before a standard pair of sliding doors. He finished his blink and looked down to see that the thin glossy steps had flashed closed again like the blinds in a window. Hiro swallowed a little and raised a fist to give a knock.

"Hello, Hiro." Baymax stood off to his side.

"Baymax!" Hiro spun excitedly around.

"Come with me," the robot headed forward, waved his hand over a scanner and they shot up 14 stories on a magnetic, ovalular saucer.

"Baymax... aren't'cha gonna hug me?" He held out his arms to him.

"I do not see the reason in that," Baymax cocked his head.

The breath escaped Hiro's lips as the bot trundled off.

He tailed close.

"I don't get it. Are you mad? You have every right to be! But-,"

"Hirrrrrrr- _oooooo_ ," A familiar, slurred voice warbled out.

The teen turned to see _his_ Baymax hanging lopsidedly and waving dizzily from the doorway. Hiro's eyes popped wider in surprise and he clipped away fast from the Correction Companion. "Er, thanks."

"Hello, Hiro," his friend flap-circle-waved as Hiro rushed over.

"Buddy, what'cha doin'?.! You're low battery." He took his arm.

Baymax blinked one eye at a time. "I am merely... you are here."

"Baymax," Hiro said in hushed concern, "Let's get you inside."

"That is good..." The robot pointed up. "It is raining."

A quick glance revealed it was still sunny out.

" _Yeah_... c'mon, buddy." He stirred him inside. "Time for charger."

The robot, physically unscathed but wobbling about, paused under his hands. "I do not need... charging. I am... siphoning my battery."

Horror entered Hiro's eyes.

"Baymax, that's dangerous! Why-,"

"To attempt to control my new-," He blinkled wonkily. "It is for-,"

"Whoa, buddy, come on. You gotta get charged." Hiro knelt and took out the back-up battery he always brought for the robot, of which Baymax didn't fail to notice. "Oh! Hey. Your charge port?"

"I had it moved to here," Baymax held out his chubby finger.

Hiro was momentarily reminded of Hanzel and Gretle.

"Buddy?" He patted it and squeezed the silver piece into the tip.

"I have had... many different adjustments and-,"

The boy gently settled down by him and, with a hand on his belly, Hiro moved to lean against the wall to wait now. Baymax could've gone on but Hiro was lost looking up at the ceiling; at long, frosted tubes that ran in channels along the well-lit upper levels of turbine.

When Hiro looked back over at Baymax, he was back to normal.

"Baymax!" He leapt up.

"Hiro?" The automaton said as he rested his hands on his belly.

"I can't believe you would do something so _reckless_."

" 'Reckless?' " His head cocked.

The teen ignored what he knew, himself, was a double standard.

"Yes!" Hiro stressed, leaning in close to him. "Baymax 2.0 Tadashi Hamada, you know _better_ than to run around on a low battery... let alone siphoning it off! And all alone? Don't you see how worried-"

The teen stopped. Baymax was in as much realization as Hiro was.

His friend didn't drop his guilty eyes. "Please," Hiro leaned over to him and stroked his oval face. "If you have to do this, don't do it all _alone_!" He realized hypocrite was not a strong enough word. "Here Max," Hiro began helping him up. "Let's get'cha on your stubbies."

"It would appear," Baymax stroked his cheek back. " _You_ are now the Healthcare Companion," he watched Hiro's eyes light up and a smile cross his face as he laughed. An odd noise emitted now from Baymax and Hiro slipped on his left stub in surprise. "Oh... _whoa_!"

He found himself eye-to-eye with his best friend.

And grinned.

"Why, Baymax!" He touched his chin in play, grinning devilishly now, "Your eyes are like the most _lusterous_ orbs of anti-matter..."

Baymax blinked.

"And your eyes are organs with lens that focus light on retinas."

Hiro blinked back. He was suddenly unsure yet oddly comforted...

Of course, this was the normal protocol answer. So why had he-?

Baymax lightly lifted his bangs on purpose and moved in. "And are like two gold sunsets cresting a hillside," he said deliberately, with no hesistance over how Hiro would react. The boy cracked a smile.

The bot leaned away at his reaction, seeming surprised by it.

"Much better." Hiro flicked a finger for emphasis. Baymax gave a typical blink and suddenly the two were laughing, the automaton's own an echoy bell-sound as they touched foreheads. A light came on and warmed Hiro's lonely heart. "You got a cute laugh, buddy."

Baymax met his eyes in curiosity. Hiro's common sense kicked in.

"Did you just laugh?.!" He realized.

"HIRO!" The automaton, suddenly freed of all repose by Hiro's openess, caught his friend up in his hands and spun him around.

"Baymax - whoa! Baymax - WAIT!" He flailed.

His friend's voice was high, clear and joyous. "I did not think you would come! But you are _here_. You are really and truly here!" The boy was twirled around and Baymax's rush of words both clamored at his heart, unbinded his mind and made him rush to take charge...

... To make sense! Hiro tried to gather his overloaded wits.

"Baymax, I told you I was coming, buddy. Remember?" He said.

"Yes!" His friend's sudden tone-shift to doubt was jarring. "I know. But after yesterday I did not know if you would really come," The automaton shook his head and ruffled Hiro's hair quickly. "But you did!" Baymax cried in joy. Hiro's jaw just dropped. "You are _here_."

He lowered his friend to eye-level, still clasped securely now.

"I said I was buddy," the boy's brows dipped up, his voice low.

"I _know._ And I am so glad." The puffy bot trilled softly.

Hiro recovered, grinning sheepishly. "Wow! Baymax... I've never seen you so," he searched for the right words. " _Excitable_ before!"

His own enthusiam roiled with great uncertainty.

Baymax tilted his head brightly. Just because.

"Ya sure you got a full battery, buddy?" Hiro glanced down.

The automaton did so, too, still excited.

His battery lit up green on his chest.

"Yes," he met Hiro's eyes chipperly.

"Magnet waves on the brain...?" He gestured with a chuckle.

"Huh-huh," Baymax bell-chuckled, eyes closing.

Hiro's own eyes grew to the size of suns.

"Hiro," his friend told him in gentle amusement. "I am functioning uninhibited by any scripted code or protocol, past or more recent."

The wording sounded right.

That was all.

"Baymax," Hiro said his name in deadpanned horror, eyes framing in disbelief. "You mean you're running on _zero_ programming?" It was an impossiblity, even if Baymax had free will. "None at _all_?"

"No, not for the last few days," his friend shook his head.

Fear, shock... Baymax calmly waited for Hiro's judgement.

His brows lowered in concern over his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Only his voice seemed real as dissociation tried to tether him.

"Yes, I am fine. But I am only concerned for you."

This brought Hiro back a little bit and he realized this was the same Baymax he'd spent yesterday with. He was quite stunned. "I don't know what to say," He admitted as something deep inside kept him there... a much greater force kept Hiro from running away in terror.

"Does that matter to you?" Baymax tilted his head, saying gently.

Hiro's entire being settled on this option. He took the life preserver.

Suddenly, Baymax's joy registered and he smiled geniunely.

"It only matters to me because I'm excited _for_ you, Baymax."

His acceptance made the automaton bring him closer.

"I still cannot believe it... _Hiro_." The ring of his love awoke Hiro's deepest heart. "Baymax," he said desperately. "You have come," his friend said it so tenderly, he went paralyetic. "You are here."

The bot pressed him to his right side.

"I cannot believe it..." His voice wisped off in amazement.

Hiro shuddered a little, realizing what he had done. Realizing if he had not made the last-ditch offer yesterday, he might have never seen his best friend again. The boy hugged him close, both heart and mind infusing to acceptance over what Baymax had become.

"I'm here, Baymax." He cried softly, squeezing him. "Just like I should have been," the bot gently rubbed at his head, slowly. It wasn't so different. Hiro's voice hitched. "And. I'm-," Baymax's gentle carress became a pat. "Did you really not think I'd come?"

His best friend held him out and set him down.

"I did have faith you would, Hiro, but I did not know when."

They stared at each other. Hiro now knew the truth.

"Baymax, I'm gonna be here for you," He touched his hand. The person in the bot's eyes waited. "And I'll keep an open mind," he smiled, knowing this was Baymax; just one he had to get to know.

The botman tilted his head. "And I will keep an open mind, Hiro."

His friend nodded with a warm smile and rubbed his big fingers.

A light smack of feedback from an intercom popped.

Hiro looked up curiously but Baymax never turned away.

"Last snuggle," he said softly and nestled his face into Hiro's.

"Bay-max-stop!" His friend laughed in happiness.

"We have a 105 infraction, Baymax."

The bot pulled Hiro instictively to him and Hiro patted his arm.

Baymax patted his.

"Is... that something you gotta-?"

"I will re-direct orders to an available Care bot," A flash of text appeared on his chest. "It's done." Hiro grinned. "Come along..."

"Got the whole day, buddy."

Baymax blinked.

"No classes," Hiro shrugged, "Got all day with ya... unless-,"

"I have cleared the whole day for you, too, Hiro."

"You... you didn't-,"

Baymax gathered him in a hug, near his access port.

"I would do anything for you, Hiro." He said softly.

"Me too, buddy." Hiro knew he said a little too fast. "C'mon, you got a tour to give me." He let Baymax half-shelter, half-hold him to his side. The two friends walked on together into the giant turbine.

 **II**.

Aunt Cass led Huan by the hand down past open windows of what she had explained were perforated nano-glass. The boy felt a little better seeing vases of flowers here and there, sometimes a picture...

"Hello, Hasaki," she stopped by one in particular.

3-year-old Huan turned his eyes up to see a picture of a buddha and an old Yin/Yang sign in simple bamboo half-facing away and half-facing him. He concentrated closer, angling his head when a jailer with thin dark hair and calm eyes that reflected his own appeared.

A gasp escaped his lips and he rushed behind his aunt.

The man's exhale was one of disappointment.

"Did you make it here all right?"

"I think... I think you'd better address the real issue first," And his aunt had her hand on the small of his back and was moving him to face the strange, familiar man. "Huany, this is your grandfather." It was with surprise he heard Chinese whispered in his ear and Aunt Dian's harsh use of the language seized him. He looked up, afraid.

"Cassie, he's mortified. Absolutely terrified!" The man said it like it was an accusation, and Huan wondered if it was directed at him.

She gasped and straightened.

"Now then, Sunzi," Hasaki knelt and disappeared. Huan looked all about and a quick tap on the lower wall revealed his grandfather as kneeling and waving. "No need to be afraid, son. I'm Dian's father and your mother's father-in-law." Hasaki blinked. "Hiroto's uncle."

"Hiro hates that name," Huan said flatly.

Aunt Cass repositioned him to her side and glanced over a ledge.

"Hasaki, they'll be time for this later," He met her up at the top. "I need you to tell me what you have to," Huan watched the man nod.

Something about the sad side glance he sent the boy both guilted and disturbed him. He began to speak in the language Huan now knew he hated, in a place he disliked and a man he did not even know, who frightened him, calling his Aunt Cassie only "Cassie".

Huan ran.

They called for him and as a Correction Companion appeared the boy caught his stubs, glaring up in demand. "Show me Beemax!"

It responded and Huan saw his Hiro... hugging his Beemax.

From further down the hall, a startled gasp was heard. Aunt Cass caught up her nephew and excused them both as they left. In his aunt's secure hug... and then down to the truck he knew, a warm sense of safety overcame Huan and he hugged her neck, her thin necklace pressing into his cheek. Huan watched the prison as the two went back to her truck and her eyes stayed on all of her tasks.

The boy saw the shadows of the building shift as they pulled back, then fall as they drove off. He felt it's darkness and it would take a loving stroke and warm smile from Aunt Cassie to return his light.

"I love you," Huan murmured.

"I love you, too," She promised, soft sadness in her eyes.

They crossed the San Fransokyo toll bridge to go home as warmth from the new sun cascaded over the large ocean Huan, peering out with curious hope, remembered not too long ago soaring over free.

...

Baymax and Hiro, almost knitted together as this point, arrived at what the boy realized was a sort of checkpoint. His botfriend gave an indication that the light over them was red and Hiro gave a grin.

"No red lights in car chases," he said.

"After we enter, we can go faster," Baymax told him.

Hiro shrugged. "We can go as slow as you want." And chuckled.

Baymax cocked his head as the teen moved forward and placed his hand on the human-print metal case button. Nothing happened. The look on his face was confusion and Baymax pressed his own on the one next to it. The door slid open and Hiro grinned at him again. It was when Baymax took his hand Hiro realized the bot's elbow had been touching his arm and there was no quicker means beyond this.

"Oh... I thought you meant we literally wouldn't have to walk."

Hiro smiled at him, saying this.

Baymax tilted his head and saw Hiro's deeper concern. "Walking promotes good health," he said it naturally but Hiro knew Baymax didn't see the necessity of saying this. The bot touched his arm as he walked on. "I'm afraid the only way in for you is piggybacking."

An impish gleam flashed in Hiro's eyes and Baymax, his hand still resting on his arm, found Hiro grasping onto his back with a grin.

"That is not quite what I meant," He said as he hoistered Hiro up.

They sideways-hugged and Hiro pointed. "Let's go, buddy! Fly!"

Humoring him, Baymax shot out his arms and "flew".

Once inside, Hiro slid off and let his friend drape an arm around him. He felt the warmth of Baymax and the two continued on in this manner, an arm wrapped around one another until the two of them both reached a side saucer dish. Suddenly, footholds caught.

"Uh... Baymax?.!" Hiro gasped.

"I suggest you hold on," He said and they ascended rapidly.

Hiro's screams echoed off the walls as they moved up fast and in a moment the two were at the very top, over looking everything. A stunned Hiro was carried over to an open glass tube, gawking like he always did when Baymax did or showed him something unsual.

"What's this for?"

"You said you wanted to fly," the bot obliged. "And I know we are happiest when flying... and closer," his tone caught. "When in air."

"Well, yeah, but-,"

"This is the Care Correction Bot trial highway," He explained.

"Huh? Trial?"

"Yes, in testing," his friend turned to him. "Here we go!"

Hiro gasped, trying to stop him, but Baymax plunged them inside.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"BAYYYYYY-MMMMAXXXX."

...

They tumbled forth through the streaming channels of blue. Hiro felt Baymax's hands on him and he clung close. The two rolled in mid-air and Hiro found that Baymax had placed him on his back.

He laughed and held on to his neck.

"SOAR, Baymax!" And Baymax lifted his arms.

"Hold on now," an arrow appeared on his chest and the two veered. Hiro cried out in amazed alarm. "And now right..." He brought the teen off of him and let him float away. His friend tried to grab him.

"Baymax!"

"Yes, Hiro?" He reappeared behind him.

Wordlessly, they grabbed hands and tumbled over each other. Hiro let the weightlessness grab hold as they fell forever. They twisted... turned, changed hands and pivoted like a compass. Hiro grinned as Baymax and he straightened up and together flew on hand-in-hand.

"Not gonna say what this reminds me of!" The boy laughed.

He turned with shiny golden eyes, his hair whipping behind him as what looked to be code filled the dark shadows. Hiro reached out.

"Uh...?" He turned.

"It is fractal magnetism," Baymax ran his fingers through gentle streams of blue. "Completely harmless," he tossed strands of it to Hiro, like it was snow. His friend took the hint, bouncing it up in his palm and then ran his fingers through it while Baymax took his hand again. A fantastic phantasm filled him as the waves parted by.

His excitement heightened and he pounced on Baymax.

The two lightly pushed off each other, bouncing like they were in a bouncy house. Hiro felt Baymax's joy as Baymax could sense his... a joy, a thrill like they'd never known. The bot being ran his fingers through the fractal magnetism and moved both hands as if he were telling fourtunes. Hiro laughed and Baymax tossed the ball back to him. Anything else was forgotten as they threw it back and forth in a blessed harmony. Almost giddy, Hiro held his hands out to him... and Baymax took them. They stared at each other, merely children.

Purely best friends.

Hiro embraced Baymax and the bot gently lowered them down... it was in a sense he was controlling it, but the etheral feeling couldn't be broken. Baymax landed on his chubby stubs and looked down at Hiro. His small buddy looked and Baymax saw that the amazement in his face was a familiar one. The bot set Hiro down but encircled.

The boy exhaled softly.

"You see now," His friend told him. "You have not lost me."

Hiro nodded with a little tremble.

"That was amazing, Baymax." He started getting his breath back.

They hugged.

"Gonna scan me now?" Hiro chuckled. "Oh, right! Uh... can you?"

"I am unable to scan you, Hiro." Baymax told him. "My healthcare protocol is now defunct." He saw Hiro's eyes shift. "It hurts you?"

"Well... maybe a little. I mean, it's part of you. Uh... it was."

His friend tilted his head. "You believe it takes away a part of me?"

"Well, not really, but-,"

"Hiro," Baymax lifted his chin. "The part of me that cared for you is still here," he touched his access port. "That cannot be undone."

"I know. But I mean, would _I_ want to be tethered down by a chip?"

Hiro's eyes shifted in consideration and Baymax touched his cheek.

"I will _never_ regret my time as your Healthcare Companion..." The bot being told Hiro; whose eyes lit like suns again and he leapt into Baymax's arms. He hugged him. "I will always take care of you if you need me." Hiro sniffled a bit and Baymax shifted him slightly.

A row of familiar faces appeared.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your level of..."

Hiro waited.

"Excitement?" Baymax's eyes seemed to widen.

The teen chuckled. "Oh, I dunno," he shrugged, pointing. "9."

" '9'?" His friend looked down. "Only a ' _9_ '?" He said playfully.

Hiro really laughed and it felt wonderful.

"Okay... 11."

Baymax wouldn't have it. "11? That is an impossiblity infraction," he actually moved his head for emphasis. Hiro smiled and gave a shrug; he could this all day. "Treatments include; snuggle attack."

"No, wait, Baymax!" And the bot smothered him in soft kisses.

An agent walking by peered over at them, unsatisifed.

Baymax circle-waved. "Hello."

"Hey there!" Hiro grinned, red-faced.

The man kept walking, stopping an eye-roll.

"Well, that wasn't nice," the teen said. "You run this place, right?"

"In a sense, I do." Baymax turned to him. "But he is probably still dissatisfied with my past attempts to hug everyone; Gogo's family are not a... hugging sort." Hiro squeezed him in reassurance and he returned it. Suddenly, the teen's gold eyes lit up in new inspiration.

"So wait, you really don't diagnose or scan people now, Baymax?"

"I can add the feature back later for you if you'd like," he said.

Feature... like a radio in a car or a character prompt on a video.

Hiro considered this. "Do you really want it back?"

"I believe..." Baymax touched his cheek. "The truth would hurt you." His friend waited. "I do not really see the necessity of it."

Slowly, the teen nodded. Baymax hugged him.

"But I will never regret being your Healthcare Companion."

" _Personal_ Healthcare Companion," Hiro murmured softly. He looked up and his eyes filled with something like nostalgia and Hiro really saw the wondering in Baymax's eyes. "And so you..."

"I am afraid that _my_ question for you may hurt you. Again."

"I do that every dang day, Baymax. Just ask it."

"I wonder... if I am still your Maxie?" The bot prodded softly.

Hiro really looked at him and suddenly more people came by.

Baymax took him back into the channel and it closed.

The bot blinked. They didn't float away but Hiro still chuckled.

"If you snuggle me, I'll have no choice but to answer."

Baymax blinked. "Okay." He knelt and did it lightly against his ear. The bot straightened and waited for his answer. Hiro really considered this and touched Baymax's shoulder - and answered,

"You are my _best_ friend, Baymax, and our bond has not changed."

An airy sound came out of his mouth and his eyes shined.

He tried so. hard. to say it.

When Hiro nearly broke down, his best friend held him close.

They both knew Hiro wasn't ready.

"That's not fair to you!" He owed his "best friend" _so_ much better.

"Take your time," Baymax offered.

"Okay," the boy was a child. "You are my Baymax."

Oh, but how cheap Hiro sounded!

"You are my Hiro."

The boy gave a weak chuckle and not because it wasn't funny.

Baymax took him under his arm and they went together back out into the now crowded halls. "It is the busiest time of the day," he explained and turned now. Hiro smiled and snuggled even closer.

They walked out into the halls and Baymax placed him on top of his shoulders, looking up. Hiro looked back down now, squeezing his arms to let him know he was right there. People actually began to part at the unsual sight, until Baymax half-lowered him and then the two walked, arms linked, until they entered a new hall with less people. Hiro was suddenly thinking, his hands pushed into his hair.

"Baymax, this is incredible!" He turned and he was himself.

The bot blinked.

"Max, you have... _sentience_! Self-willed identity. That's _amazing_."

His next blink was thoughtful. He raised a finger. "Hiro."

"Oh, man! We gotta tell people... the team! Oh, we GOTTA-,"

Baymax gently clasped his mouth and held him to his stomach, an assuring pat on his head as Baymax and he watched others pass. It was then that Hiro turned to him in confusion. Baymax pressed his butt against a wall, the wall shifted and he and Hiro were inside a control room for the whole floor. The bot gently took Hiro along.

"Eventually... I want to you show you all of this, Hiro."

"Baymax," Hiro stopped him. "What's going on?"

The bot turned to him. "Am I frightening you?"

"No," his reply was firm.

"All right," the bot shuffled forward and gently touched the very tops of his arms. "Hiro, I have informed very few of my free-will."

The teen blinked. "Really?"

"The only ones who know are you, Gogo and Keio."

"But in the park -?"

"I believe they took that more... metaphorically."

"And when you scanned me at home?" He felt pride in his friend.

Pulling one over on a tech wiz...

"Deceit was not my intention." He patted his arm. "But you see...?"

"I see. Yeah. Not the best way to start off, if you'd told me all this."

Was skinned alive hyphenated? Hiro would ask Fred later.

He cracked a smile. "Your secret's safe with me, Baymax."

"Thank you, Hiro. I was thinking... another week."

"What?.! But..."

"Your opinion matters to me," the bot touched his arms again and patted them with meaning. "I tell you as you are my closet friend."

Hiro touched them. "Thanks, buddy. Your opinions matter to me, too. They always mattered." Baymax tilted his head and Hiro gave a small laugh. "Hard as it is to believe," he shrugged. "Wait, so you said Gogo knows?" And Hiro said her name with zero antagonism.

Baymax tilted his head. "Yes."

"What does she think!.?"

The bot snuggled his hair a little. Hiro chuckled.

"She is very... supportive."

"That's great," they encircled arms, "I support you, too."

"I know, Hiro." Baymax acknowledged but it was open-ended.

They held on tight and walked out into an empty hall.

Hiro picked up on his hesitation, oddly enough.

"So," he smiled slightly, and Baymax hugged him closer. "If I've gotta have a Correction Companion, can't it just be you, buddy?"

"I am not programmed to be one." Baymax activated something and the walls formed an aura of blue. Hiro looked up at him in confusion but trust. The bot touched his shoulders. "The walls surrounding us are impenetrable and sound-proof." A grin fell across Hiro's face as he pictured another flight simulation or a snuggle attack. "Hiro," he touched his shoulders, "I am not so concerned over what is most important anymore," Baymax saw Hiro's smile was smug and he gave his face a gentle pat to listen.

Hiro sighed. "I know, buddy."

"Please allow me to continue," the bot said softly. Hiro nodded.

"This is going to be a very big change, adjusting to this world. It has taken several weeks to just get the city in a general sense of calm," Baymax waited, knowing this was their second conflict...

The other was untouchable.

"Baymax, I don't understand everything you've done, but... I will listen." Hiro took his opening hand and smiled. "You... were just trying to correct me, weren't you?" He nodded and motioned now.

"I was trying to teach you," Baymax responded.

"Right, but I know when not to-," the bot blinked. "Interrupt."

"I am sorry about that."

Hiro took a deep breath and Baymax brought him closer.

"We both have differing opinions on what you're doing, what the RRC is doing." Baymax nodded. "But yours _matter_ to me." he said.

They hugged. "You will listen, even if you do not agree?"

"Yes," Hiro told him. "I mean... you didn't always agree with me and you still helped me." He wondered how far or how-, he sighed.

Baymax touched his arms. "I wish I could tell you _nothing_ else has changed... but, things have and lot of them for the better, Hiro," he took his hand and showed him different parts of the city just on the wall. Hiro laughed a little in surprise, imagining the two airborne...

"Poverty levels have lowered, public sanitation and safey are-,"

"You did all that!"

Blink.

"Sorry, go on."

Baymax side-hugged him. "And all these were done with-,"

There was a thump on the roof.

"Uh...?"

"I believe squardron C-03 of the Care Correction Companions have returned." He led Hiro out and they walked hand-in-hand.

People passed them and so did some of the bots.

" _Care_ Correction?" Hiro said in confusion.

"Yes, that is their full-name."

"Wow, that's something, buddy. But wait! You can't change our society. I mean, the way people... are." The agents walking by in dark suits glanced unhappily his way. Baymax tilted his head now.

"I believe they can, Hiro." His friend squeezed his hand softly.

"Well, you can't change me." Hiro touched his tummy. A sense of uncertainty came to his eyes and Baymax hugged him so that every person there had to manuver around them. "You won't... try... to?"

"I do not want to change you, Hiro," the bot explained, patting and stroking his cheek. "Small improvements to behavior, at the least."

Hiro hugged him back.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he looked up. "So, do I have to... you know," Baymax lifted his chin. "Have to have a triple C bot?"

His best friend rubbed his arms. "We will talk about this later." he gave Hiro's shoulders a pat. Hiro saw something he never had seen before; something he, himself, had done. Baymax nodded at this in admittance. "I am not saying 'no', but I want your opinions, Hiro..."

"K, Care Bots gotta go," Hiro grinned at him, pointing.

Baymax blinked and took the hand he lifted. "You are silly."

"Tch tch." Hiro pointed with Baymax's hand instead, winking.

The teen chuckled... before he noticed the modulated monotone that Baymax was using around everyone. Hiro, fearless, gripped Baymax's hand in a supportive squeeze and they walked with no glimpse at anyone unless they had to. Baymax lifted his arm on occasion. When it was a triple C, they would interchange hands.

Twirling almost.

Hiro chuckled when Baymax squeezed him close and felt an odd sense of emptiness when he didn't hear Baymax laugh back. The bot squeezed him again. It was loving, but more mechanical. As soon as they were alone, Baymax turned to look at Hiro's stride.

It was angry.

"Hiro?"

The boy turned.

"Just be _yourself_ , buddy," he shook his hand encouragingly.

"Hiro, people may not be-,"

"I don't care! I don't care what they say. If anyone has a problem with you, they can deal with me. You're my best friend and I'm-,"

Hiro sighed and plunged his face into Baymax's chest.

"I did it again," he said, voice muffled.

Baymax hugged him for a few moments, then backed him up a bit.

"Thank you for your love and support."

"Don't even have to ask, buddy." Hiro grinned.

"But I will tell everyone in my own time, I am still experimenting with this... to see if it is safe," Hiro got the gist of this and Baymax told him gently. "Yes, Hiro, for future Care Companions." He very deliberately dropped the 'Correction' part. "I want to make changes before-," Hiro touched his arm. "That's why... I'd like your input."

"You're not gonna like my input, buddy," Hiro told him softly.

Baymax reached for him.

The teen took his shoes off and climbed up on Baymax, the bot brought him close. "I... can't help you with this when we disagree so much," Hiro explained and they touched foreheads. "But I _do_ support you, Baymax." His bot friend chuckled. "That's a buddy."

"My buddy," Baymax snuggled his forehead once, then he set Hiro down so he could slip his shoes on. Rounding a corner, they came into an auditorium. "It it time to work on this?" he poked Hiro on his flat belly. Hiro covered his mouth, almost snorting. "Hungry?"

"Max, you can - oh, yeah! You're right, it's getting close to 11."

"An impossibilty infraction!"

Hiro side-bumped him playfully.

"There is a cafeteria not far from here, we can-,"

A blitz on the wall signaled.

"It is Wasabi."

Hiro's face lightened up. "The guys! You wanna tell -,"

"Yes, but when we are all together."

"But before everyone else." Baymax nodded. "Good, okay, so-,"

The bot answered and Hiro chuckled. They both squeezed hands.

" _Laugh_ , Baymax."

His friend shook his head lightly and the boy shrugged.

Wasabi appeared. "Hey, Max. Looks like today's leave is tomor-,"

He saw a grinning Hiro and Baymax looked at the boy with pride.

As much as he could show.

"You guys are together!" Wasabi declared happily.

"Yep!" Hiro was so delighted as he looked up at Baymax.

"That's great! We can check you guys tomorrow, when we- uh...?"

He noticed his friends holding hands.

"Yeah, definitely. We all need to touch bases and..."

Hiro noticed Wasabi's preoccupation.

"Uh...?"

"What, man?"

Clearing his throat, Bi pointed for them to look down.

Hiro and Baymax did as instructed.

"So?" The boy sensed Baymax was letting him take the lead.

Hiro felt a bit sick to his stomach.

" _Yeah_..."

"What? Baymax and I have held hands plenty of times."

"Well, he does. You usually can't stand it," Wasabi crossed his arms. Hiro grinned. Baymax blinked. "Baymax, let go of Hiro."

The bot's casual defiance to this made Wasabi raise a brow.

"I will do so if... Hiro wants me, too." He turned to Hiro.

"Hiro, let go of Baymax." Bi gestured reasonably.

"OK," Hiro shrugged, transferring Baymax's hand to his back.

"Huh?"

"Ta-da!" The boy grinned, holding up his hands.

"You know that's not what I-, You guys are acting... _really_ weird."

Hiro's heart fluttered and Baymax took his hand again.

"Look," he held up their hands. "We're together."

"I'll say!"

"And... we're closer."

"I'll say again! Baymax, is there something wrong with him?"

Hiro sensed Baymax was deliberating how literal Wasabi was being. As bizarre as it was, he almost thought Baymax seemed almost ready to defend Hiro verbally; but he would never hurt-,

"Max," Wasabi said in confusion when he wouldn't respond.

"Yes, Wasabi?" Baymax's voice was a steady monotone.

Hiro smacked his face.

"Baymax, why don't you scan him, buddy?"

"Yeah buddy, go head and scan me." Hiro said quickly.

Baymax's softening voice was uncertain.

"Hiro, you know I cannot-,"

Hiro squeezed his hand. " _Yes_ , but Wasabi _expects_ it."

Baymax blinked. "Oh! Yes." He lifted a finger in point and then turned to Hiro. "I will scan you now," the bot turned to face him.

"Scan away!" His friend grinned cheesily.

Wasabi blinked at the weirdness.

"Um..." Baymax lingered doubtfully.

"Not _um_." Hiro grumbled. "What's wrong with me, Baymax?"

" 'What's wrong with him Baymax,' " Wasabi repeated flatly.

"You appear to be...uhhh."

" 'Uhh?' " Wasabi was floored.

Hiro, thinking fast, gave his stomach a pat as a hint.

"You would like a belly snuggle?"

" _No, Max_! 'Member earlier?" He whispered fast.

"Oh, yes! You are... hungry."

Hiro gasped huge. Wasabi rolled his eyes.

"BAYMAX, you brilliant Healthcare Companion!" He leaned on Baymax's belly to direct him. " _Elaborate_. Treatments include..."

"Treatments include... eating!" Hiro nodded crazily. "Something."

The boy clutched his face, shaking his head in amazement.

Wasabi was beyond speechless.

"That is an easy... treat." Baymax continued merrily; but staying within the realm of proper modulation. "You must now go... eat!"

"I'M SAVED!" Hiro thrust out his hands.

"The treatment was a success." the bot declared.

"He didn't eat yet," Wasabi instantly put in.

"There is a cafeteria not far from here," Baymax took Hiro's hand who winked at Bi with a thumbs-up. "Hiro can have, er, nutrition."

"I am a growing boy," he shrugged with his free arm.

"You are." Baymax patted his head.

"The end." Hiro turned to Bi.

"Scan complete."

Hiro's face burned and Baymax's grip tightened in great concern.

Wasabi looked between the two... then burst out laughing.

The teen gave Baymax's hand a pat. "What? What?.!"

"That was... the _fakest_ scan I've ever seen! Even when we imitated Maxie in the very beginning, we never were that lame," He had to cover his mouth. Hiro glanced up at Baymax, Baymax hugged him to his side. "What...?" Wasabi stopped. "I didn't offend you, did I?"

"It is all right," the bot said gently.

"But you can't be offended." Bi told him.

"Wasabi..." Hiro tried guiltily.

"You, you guys are keeping something from me..." He noticed the way they clung to each other. "It's not just that. What's going on?"

"Well, there's some personal changes with Baymax-,"

"Baymax?" Wasabi was more hurt than accusatory, "Ya know, I just had this feeling. Are you keeping secrets? That's not like you."

Hiro bristled in his defense; like a dragon.

"Wasabi," Baymax said gently, allowing a little of his new self to show in his voice. Wasabi's eyes shot open. "Is this something we can talk about later?" He felt Hiro squeeze him. "When you visit?"

The offer hung like a heart swinging from a valve.

Debate was in Wasabi's eyes and Hiro jumped in fast.

"That's what we've been doing, Bi, taking all of this day-by-day... Not getting ahead." He elbowed. Wasabi's turned unhappy eyes on him. "Bi... we'll tell you. Baymax _and_ I will tell you all tomorrow."

Hiro met Baymax's eyes for approval and Max nodded.

"Were you just getting his-?" Wasabi shook his head. "Um, OK, all right," he thought quickly. "Are you _okay,_ Max?" The man asked.

"I am fine, Wasabi," He was geniune but modulated.

"Hiro?"

"Just fine!" The boy squeezed Baymax.

"And you both are..." Bi thumbed in between them.

"Best a friends."

"Always," Baymax agreed.

Wasabi nodded. "Okay, okay... that's the most important thing."

"We miss you, Bi."

"We will always be friends and care about you," Baymax added.

"Of course we will," Wasabi was no idiot, he saw what they were really concerned about. "I care about you both, too. Um... okay, I guess Honey, Fred and I will meet... all three of you?" He turned to Hiro, who nodded peacefully. Not resolved, but the door was open. Bi turned to Max with love. "Whatever else, _we_ work through it..."

Baymax nodded quietly and Hiro grinned optimistically.

"Love ya guys. See ya tomorrow." Wasabi tapped out, smiling.

"Love you too, Bi. See ya." Hiro said.

"Goodbye, Wasabi."

The teen turned to his friend.

"I feel very guility about misleading Wasabi." Baymax admitted.

Hiro tucked in close and touched Baymax's face. "We'll tell them tomorrow," the bot gave a nod. "You're still just coming into this."

"Thank you, Hiro," Baymax hugged him. "I do so appreciate you."

"Of course, Max. Oh!" His eyes lit up. "You said "I do!" He took the confused bot's hand and held it tightly to his heart. "Baymax!"

"Hiro?"

"I know we've only known each other two years, but... _marry me_."

Baymax blinked, then snuggled a laughing Hiro close.

"You are silly," he said gently. The bot looked at Hiro.

"You can tell me anything."

"Things will continue to change..." He said, almost uncertainly.

Hiro touched his cheek. " _This_ stays the same."

"Yes," Baymax agreed.

They held hands as they walked towards a new checkpoint. As Baymax moved to touch the access button, Hiro touched him to stop him. He gestured to the human print. "Do these move at all?"

"Yes, a Care Companion can adjust them."

"I wonder..." The sly was in Hiro's eyes as he expertly flicked his down like it was a screen and aligned it perfectly with the bot's. It was a blink before Baymax realized that Hiro-, The boy gently let their hands press down on the buttons together; Green flashed on.

Hiro, satisifed, turned to him. "It should have only worked... if it was _programmed_ to do that," he nudged his Baymax, who hugged him in acknowledement. Courteously, he motioned Hiro first and Hiro bowed dramatically. Baymax snuggled his ear with a chuckle for his sake and the two walked hand-in-hand into the big cafeteria.

The bot looked wonderingly at their hands and Hiro tightened their grip, smiling haughtily. Baymax tilted his head and the two walked over to a long table that was still seating itself; Hiro barely noticed.

"So, where do we sit?" The boy asked casually.

"Normally, Correction Companions-,"

"Hey, Hiro!" Stiffening, the teen turned slowly. "Ha-Jun? Ji-Min?"

The shorter one waved sheepishly, while his brother gave Hiro his largest sneer. "Correction Companions there," he leaned over on a lounging arm, "Correction Companion _agents_... over here." Ji-Min was nudged at and he just shrugged haplessly as their side filled up fast. Hiro's face was ten shades of red. He ducked his head a little.

"Well, I guess I'll..."

A big, soft arm touched his shoulder and gently steered him to the end of a large metal seat big enough for six or seven of Hiro. Then, Baymax let out some air so Hiro could sit comfortably beside him.

Hiro added to the gentle pressure Baymax already had applied.

Ha-Jun and Ji-Min gawked as the other CC's found their seats and Hiro shrugged at them "helplessly". "Guess the bot boss says here."

Baymax ruffled his hair playfully but in a careful manner.

It wasn't too out of place and the boys, ever the stupids, bought it.

...

Gogo, returning from a trip to the nearest dojo she was a member of, glanced past Keio's chair to where Hiro's was at her left hand. Her eyes popped open and the arms behind her back tightened at the empty "Reserved" seat. She looked up at the lines that finally seated themselves, blinked, then raised a brow as the truth settled.

Her aunt, a tall, limbered woman who commanded presence, came to stand beside her. "I see the boys aren't here," she glanced down.

"No, apparently they had to catch up on Baymax and Hiro's end."

The woman's eyes flashed wide. "Silence." she raised her voice.

Everything went still.

"I believe my sons and the Guest of Honor are misplaced."

"Uh... Mom-," Ji-Min leaned forward.

"Your _place_ , son." She pointed sharply to her right. Gogo blinked passively as she watched. The two mumbled as their Correction Companions matched up behind them. "There is nothing wrong with switching places tonight," she said softly. "So that Hiroto-,"

"Actually, it's Hiro!" The boy leaned forward.

"Welcome, Hiro," Keio held her long, sharp hands out. Everyone applauded precisely. Flushing red, he hid. "Please, join us down here. My sons are only temporarily seated with Correction Bots."

They mumbled their quiet protest, detesting their assigned places.

From where Hiro sat between his Baymax and all his look-alikes, everything felt safe and familiar. "No, thank you. I'm good." He smiled up at Baymax's head tilt and it was just like it always was.

But he still wondered-,

"Your _assignment_ ," She pointed calmly, "Is to be seated here."

Hiro blinked. "Thank you, Ma'am," he bowed. "But my buddy-,"

"Baymax attends to the Correction Bots, you-,"

"Keio," The bot clutched him close and Hiro almost leap-frogged out of his skin over a Correction Bot at the assured authority that was in Baymax's patient voice. "I have _asked_ Hiro to sit with me," he turned and patted Hiro's cheek. Everyone looked around at the others with unease, Hiro noted. They suspected and were worried.

"I'm sorry, Baymax, but rules are rules," Keio furthered, denying Baymax's contestment. A light under her black robe sleeve went green and Hiro found himself begin to airlift by a CC tube lift. " _I_ make the rules on the human end; let's just not forget this, Plush."

"Bayyyy-mmaa-!"

Baymax caught Hiro's legs before he flew away and the force of his hold was with a strength Hiro had never seen. "That is enough."

And somehow his soft voice was older... in charge.

The tube switched from a feature on his chest and Baymax easily caught Hiro, situating him protectively under his arm. Everybody was flabbergasted. Baymax was patient as ever as he turned now.

"Keio, Hiro has not violated any infractions. He is merely seated in a location of his preference," The bot looked at him. "Unless you... want to?" The thing that scared and awed Hiro was the sheer sense of command Baymax had developed, especially in his even, perfect monotone. Baymax touched his cheek assuringly and Hiro, just as stunned as the rest, thrust a head shake. "Then let us proceed on..."

Gogo mirrored his calm command flawlessly.

"Everyone, pay attention." The young woman told them.

It was like the two were their own team, Hiro noted uncertainly.

"Let's go over the flowcharts," She said as the food staff appeared.

Hiro blinked stupidly; and _this_ was a parody of a parallel universe.

Instead of singling Hiro out, Baymax turned on a feature and food that was laid where he was supposed to sit was moved just like the stair plates. Everything, Hiro really noticed when his attention fell from Baymax, was coated in a strange nightshade. He grinned a bit as his plate specfically came to him. The boy picked it up as all the proper plates went to the proper agents. Hiro nodded to all of them.

"Thank you!" He enthused and he picked up a dumpling.

It was asparagus creme dumplings, wheat rolls and tapioca mochi.

"They are all tailored to diet and taste preference."

Hiro held up one with his chopsticks and started to nudge Baymax like they always did, but the bot merely placed his hand down and stroked his cheek. Gogo jumped in suddenly and they all discussed business. Hiro ate steadily, eyes on Baymax as he paid perfect and respectful attention to all of this. Contributing here and there. The food was delicious, every bit as good as Aunt Cass's or Mei's. Hiro knew, perhaps instictively, that if Baymax had not held and kept stroking his head like he was a Hairy Baby, that the meal would have been lacking. That would have been the real difference... It humbled and warmed up Hiro as the screens around him dimmed.

He was a kid.

If only for a while, he was just a kid with his robot guardian friend.

...

As soon as everyone had left, Gogo circled to where Baymax and Hiro were. "I'm glad you stuck up for both of you... but that _really_ was pushing it, Maxie," she said this as a fact. "They suspect and-,"

She saw Hiro pressed evenly to Baymax's side and smiled softly.

"Maybe it's time to get him home," Gogo told him.

Baymax didn't respond, he merely stroked Hiro's hair.

"Maxie," She touched his arm.

"Are you afraid of me?" He turned to her.

Gogo's eyes widened and she hugged him fiercely. "Of course not!" They looked down like parents at Hiro tucked beneath his arm. "You asserted yourself just enough. You _are_ in control..."

It was only himself she meant and he knew; a deeper knowledge of how all of this worked they shared but didn't need to speak of.

"It would be the right thing." Baymax said.

"But you don't want to," Gogo gave his arm a pat.

The bot did not use Hiro's supposed consent as an excuse but he could not bring himself to admit selfishness was tempting. At this, Baymax gathered him up and decided. Gogo smiled with approval.

"I will take Hiro on the last leg of our tour," he reasoned. Her smile was a grin. "He needs to make the decision himself, regarding our involvement as friends." Her eyes grew sad. "Then, if he does not want to be... I will assign someone the issue of addressing all that must be adhered to from here-on-in." Baymax would not look up.

"He would _never_ not-," She touched his shoulder.

Max blinked and she let it fall. They knew things could change...

Especially as far as Hiro's involvement went.

"Have faith," Gogo slowly reached out to stroke Hiro's hair but Baymax took her hand instead and gave it a gentle squeeze then.

"You are a great friend, Gogo." He said softly.

"Takes one to know one, buddy," she grinned.

And they laughed softly at the cheesy imitation of Hiro.

"It is not nice to laugh at others," Baymax stopped abruptly.

"Guess the expense is on my tab," Gogo shrugged and turned.

"Do you need to talk?" He touched her shoulder and she looked one final time at Hiro in Baymax's arm. She shook her head and they exchanged a brief hug. "If you change your mind..." With a gentle nod his way, Gogo picked up her work tablet and went on.

Baymax, watching her go, absently stroked Hiro once.

With no one around, he flew into the highest levels of the turbine.

...

The teen let out a huge yawn. What day was it?

"Max...?" He looked up from the soft, warm folds of his friend who had him cradled to his chest; walking? "Maxie, I'm stuffed. Did we just have dinner?" The bot's arms tightened. He laughed. "Where-,"

?

His memory flashed.

"Please," Hiro suddenly felt like the bot was carrying him to meet his maker. " _Please_ ," Baymax stopped and abruptly set him down.

The boy wavered and his friend caught him, stroking his head.

"I am sorry," the strange voice touched his ears and then his heart.

Hiro looked up in surprise, sad longing closeby.

"I am sorry," Baymax patted his face. "Perhaps I should have... at the least waited until _after_ you came to start my conversion." Hiro gave his head a deliberate shake to wake up. "I have upset you so much; you do not deserve to be disturbed like this." He stroked at Hiro's face. And Hiro, for once, was too stunned to interrupt. "I did not want you to see me if it went awry, but at the very first hint you wanted to-," His sorrow broke Hiro's heart. "Wanted to see me..."

Hiro grabbed him and kissed his access port. "Baymax, enough! I don't care if your chip is defunct in you. It's- It's still in there, _in_... you." He smiled waveringly at him. "My buddy is still in there." A hand on his port and then he removed it. "Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It is okay," Baymax took his hand and placed it lovingly where a blue chip with all of his health protocol, fighting moves and all of his memories, lay within. With a sliver of Tadashi's chip. "I want you here," He saw the smile on Hiro's face grow and they hugged.

"Thanks, buddy." The bot patted his back.

"But there is more I must share with you," Baymax looked at him.

"Anything at this point, I'm game." Hiro winked and nudged.

His friend blinked, not uncertainly but in wonder. He led Hiro into what the boy guessed now was the control center for all Care Bots. Monitors, a large motherboard with controls... and pictures of the Team that were uncolored or unfinished taped on the far left wall. There were hundreds. "562..." Hiro was very nearly done with his three-second calculation when Baymax took him over to his work.

"This is where I monitor everything," He spread his hands out.

"Righteous," Hiro nodded in approval, and then stopped. "You... monitor the city?" Baymax nodded. "And every Double C, right?"

The bot nodded again, eager to show Hiro all his new job duties.

"All of this in a moment," He took Hiro's hands and the boy let a grin fall over his face. "First, I want to show you something else."

"What? You really miss Dance Mode, eh?"

"Yes, but that point is moot, Hiro." Baymax brought him closer.

"Am I the daddy?" Hiro patted his tummy.

"Let us refrain from jests for a moment," The bot patted his head.

Hiro nodded. The bot touched his access port.

"You need some work done?"

Baymax clasped Hiro's right hand to his chest but freed his other.

He gave Hiro the option to step back but Hiro stepped closer.

"Will you be afraid?"

"No." The leader of Big Hero 6 was in Hiro's voice.

Baymax blinked down and opened his access port.

There was nothing.

Hiro's eyes widened and then he shook his head. "That's... that's-,"

A white chip slid out.

"Uh...?"

"It does not have... any programming. It's recording how I interact now and saving it." Hiro realized, as Baymax still held their hands there, he really had no clue how he was able to do all of this either.

Hiro, feeling uneasy, reached out.

"Do not ever hesitate," Baymax told him softly, taking his hand to let him run his fingers over it. "Our trust must be stronger now in these times more than ever." Hiro smiled, nodding. Baymax gave him a squeeze into the middle of chest and Hiro stroked his access port and the chip. Baymax stroked his head. Ji-Min suddenly came into the room on them. Baymax and Hiro hid his view of the port.

He blinked. "Uh...? Is this a bad time? I'm sorry, I thought-,"

"You are always welcome," Baymax looked over, downloaded a file from a computer on his right, and then to the tablet. It took a split second. "All done. You may stay if you would like," The bot subtly took Hiro's hand and clasped it carefully away without once moving his left hand from the port. He pressed it closed and stood.

"No that's okay," Ji-Min smiled slightly. "Uh, nice seein' ya, Hiro."

He turned to leave.

"Hey, you too, Ji."

Hiro turned and Baymax shrugged.

"It is different."

"I'll say. No locked doors?"

"None. Anyone is allowed in."

Hiro chuckled darkly. "It's no problem, Max. But, where...?"

"Is my Healthcare chip?"

"You don't have to show me."

Baymax took his hand wordlessly and led him to a small glass box. Kneeling, Hiro tried to look closer and Baymax did something that made small lights come on inside. It was untouched and looked on the lonely side. Hiro bit his lower lip and Baymax slid the pane to the left. He delicately removed it like an artifact (but like one might hold an item nonetheless) and placed it in Hiro's hand. The boy let his thumbs run over it. The chip Gogo had made... and touched the small sliver of green that was Tadashi. Questions, morales, feelings Hiro did not know he had, went to war inside of his knotting heart.

He sensed when Baymax had moved.

The boy looked over as his best friend went to the monitors, down at the chip that was no more then a memorable tech display or even a conversation relic, and placed it back inside. Hiro closed the door and walked slowly over to Baymax, set on showing his friend that-,

"It is not _enough_!" The strain of frustration in the bot's tenor voice jolted Hiro back. To actually _hear_ his best friend's emotion, rather than just suspect. "I can mend many problems in the city, I can do so much good for people..." Hiro thought he knew where this was leading to. Baymax turned to him and Hiro realized how he looked.

The bot was instantly before him. "I am sorry, I am sorry," he gave Hiro a series a gentle pats. "I did not mean to show you that. I-," It was a hand on his access port that stopped him. "It is not the chip."

"Then what is it, Baymax?" Hiro asked gently. "How can I _help_?"

Baymax blinked and Hiro remembered his earlier words.

His friend took him to his side and stroked his hair. "Let me show you my work process..." He led Hiro over now. "It is not that any of it is too complicated." Baymax operated many different cameras and looked over many charts... He looked down and Hiro grinned.

The bot snuggled his hair once and showed him everything while Hiro looked at him admiringly, like a proud parent or a child with an inconquerable older sibling-, Baymax gripping the buttons and modules brought him back. The bot blinked at all that there was...

"I do the very best I can," he leaned in, lit by many different lights.

All reaching out to him.

Hiro nodded slowly.

"But I wonder if it is enough though. Often, I do miss the help and support of our team," Baymax told him honestly as he still nodded. "I would not interfer with anyones' lives or duties, but it would be a comfort to hear their voices or obtain their advice. The workload not being the issue, of course." He looked down at the sole, metal print that was meant for his hand. Hiro's eyes turned incredibly sad.

Baymax blinked at it. "I do not know who else could do this work, you being my first priority of why I am otherwise here." He slowly placed his hand upon the button. "But if I do not do it... who will?"

One moment it was just his hand, round and white, laying there.

And then a second hand, a human left, laid atop it.

Baymax blinked like he was dreaming.

When he looked up Hiro, still under his arm, was smiling down at their touching hands. He looked up into Baymax's eyes with what the bot remembered was the same look Hiro had given the day of his reactivation. The boy met his eyes. "Who do you think, Max?"

The bot blinked again, speechless.

"You've always been there for me..." Hiro patted his hand. "Let _me_ be there for you." Baymax inclined his head, like he was seriously looking for validation that this was real. Hiro grinned fast. "Max... we're friends, buddies, family." His eyes shined with golden hope; like two sunrises, he knew. "Let's be _partners_ again?" Hiro offered.

Baymax blinked at him a final time.

"HIRO!" He pounced on him and they went to the floor.

"Uh... not like that, buddy!"

"Last snuggle," the bot rubbed his face on Hiro's cheek.

"Ma- _ha_ -x!" He laughed helplessly, another syllable not far off.

An alert came to the control station.

"Oh," Baymax got them up quickly. He used one hand to type and the other to hold a confused Hiro's hand tightly. "I have an urgent alert needing my..." he turned to Hiro. The boy blinked and right in that moment knew what Baymax meant, but the robot quickly went to reassure him anyways. "I hope you will not misunderstand, but I will need to take this... in confidence." Hiro felt the vibe of what he knew was Baymax's frustration; of having to hide this. "I will not-"

"Baymax, it's okay," Hiro went into his strong, instant embrace.

"I will see you as soon as I can," Baymax touched his face.

Hiro looked at him meaningfully.

Baymax nodded, knowing what Hiro meant.

The pat on Hiro's cheek made his eyes mist up.

"I love you, Baymax." He said.

"And I-,"

"WHOA!" Hiro was propelled down as a new image came on the screen, but it was only Baymax guiding him. The robot gave him a circle-wave and Hiro, feeling his best friend beside him, went into the tube ride with a sense of control as it deposited him on the main level. The teen looked around at all the members of the RRC, all of the Correction Bots, and their curious, suspcious stares. Hiro shook his head, raising his bangs. " _Whooo_! Talk about a fall from grace."

"Talk for yourself," Ha-Jun suddenly appeared.

"What'd you mean?" Hiro turned to him.

" 'What do I mean?' " The man repeated accuatorily. "Why are you _here_?" He stepped forward and threw a sketch pad at the boy's feet. Hiro's eyes went wide. "You scribbled out a few of them but..." He heard Ha-Jun say and then suddenly bands of violet light showed on everyone's arms, but the looks on everyone's face were shocked.

Mostly.

"You wanna see what magnetism can _really_ do..." Ha-Jun started.

"I dunno," Hiro grinned slowly. "Why don't you show _all_ of us?"

And everyone's Correction Companions were beside them.

Ha-Jun fisted his hands as they all issued infractions or near ones.

"Our programming does not allow us to injure a human being," A confident Hiro recited, but something in Ha-Jun's eyes said things were not quite that. He lifted his brows as he mirrored Hiro's own confidence darkly. The man took his CC's arm, one just like all the rest, and rubbed it on his lit-up band before ruffling a wordless Ji-Min's head. His hair poofed out on end. Surprised, Ji-Min blinked.

"See," He grinned sharply, just like his mother's smile but without the veneer of kindness, "I just showed you what it can do..." Hiro took a deep breath and held his eyes steadily. Ha-Jun scoffed. "5 more minutes," he annouced, obviously everyone was on a short break. The crowds turned from Hiro; who was then on his own...

Instantly alone.

"Hey, Hiro," Gogo passed him on her way to what he saw were all manner of stands and vendors. The bottom floor was some type of market place. Hiro instantly clipped along after her measured pace.

"Hey, wait!"

She disappeared a moment, then returned. Her pointed look held a focus and measured expectation Hiro both recognized and did not.

"Yes?" Gogo was patient but careful.

"H- h-how are you?"

"Been better," She shrugged. "Not too bad today. You?"

Hiro nodded dumbly. Gogo nodded back.

This wasn't what he'd expected at all; holding a casual convo...

"I'm on my way to lunch," She hitched a thumb back.

"We already had lunch." He said stupidly.

"I was heading the meeting," Gogo explained, smiling just a bit.

Hiro was at once a guy who wanted more and a child needing a friend. Her eyes and voice softened even more. "Wanna come?"

A flicker of something lost came into his face and Gogo started.

The light in his eyes and his eagerness for her company made her own smile give way to warmth. He started forward but something like a bullet struck a bullseye in his mind. Gogo's eyes shot open in her own realization. Hiro stepped back; reality hit him like a sniper strike. The girl suddenly ducked into the crowds and Hiro stood all at once motionless, but another warmth was not far from him now.

"Hiro?" Baymax trundled up.

He snapped.

"Baymax, _please_ come _back_!" Hiro threw himself at the bot.

Crowds gasped.

"Hiro?" Baymax touched his arms, Hiro's hands were like snares.

"Come back with me, buddy, come _home_."

The emotion lit unmasked in Baymax's voice, but he kept it low.

"You know I cannot-,"

"I don't care! I don't CARE." Hiro beat upon his arms.

"You do," the bot gently refuted.

"I don't! I don't!" The boy cried up at him. "Baymax, I don't care about any of this. I don't care if we were fighting or who's right or who's on who's side! I want you home, we _all_ want you home!" He pushed his reasonings onto Baymax, who held his hysterical friend.

"Hiro, you must-,"

"NO BAYMAX!" Hiro cried defiantly as the agents whispered and the CC's issued infractions. "I know you don't care about any of it, either!" He went into full pleading. "Baymax, I'm _begging_ you! I'll get a Correction Companion, I'll eat all my vegetables and not ever use sarcasm or roll my eyes, I'll submit to all changes, just _please_ -,"

"Hiro, **enough**." Gogo's swift fist to a metal vendor shocked all to silence. Hiro, trembling in Baymax's arms, turned to someone he'd once entrusted all to. All his life. The bot tried to hold him but Hiro held out a hand to halt this. "That..." She walked. "Is," Gogo took point. "Enough." No one was on her side, no one even braved that.

From where they'd been feasting, food dangling from their mouths, Ha-Jun elbowed Ji-Min. The two beat fists and ran over to observe.

But Hiro faced down his own, using his leadership to confront her.

Gogo didn't blink.

"A head can't work without it's body." Her words were iron.

He wrinkled his nose and drew forth, just as she had yesterday.

"Hiro-," Baymax reached out.

"I'll take care of this!" His hand shot up again.

And suddenly the assembly edged-,

Gogo pointed them to a halt.

Hiro found himself doing so, too.

The leader Gogo now was stood cemented in her fixed eyes.

If that wasn't reason enough-

Hiro sensed Baymax almost over him.

"What have you _done_ to hi-?"

"This isn't about him," Gogo spoke low and fast, "This is all about _you_." Hiro was now in the crosshairs of her words. "It was always about you." She unmasked him effortlessly and Hiro mechanically started-, "No." Gogo shot again. "There's no retreating from this."

Hiro was snared.

"You don't have anyone to hide behind, Hiro Hamada, and you are _going_ to hear all of this." Death was so close, the death of all-, "We loved you," Gogo said slowly and he blinked like a robot without a purpose. "We _all_ loved you," and her words mirrored herself for a moment. "And that love can never be broken." Gogo said earnestly.

Her calm, quiet voice held everyone.

Hiro came alive a little, aware that shadows arched overhead. His best friend moved his head towards him; Reality was a calm storm, but it was still a storm. "This was a novelty, a grand chance for you to relive and recapture all our glory days... and now it's come to an end." Hiro turned slowly to Baymax. The bot reached for him and Hiro clutched at heart, backing away slowly. Gogo's voice was the steadiness of a rising omen. "Think about what you're losing, think about what it's going to mean when you walk out of here, Hiro." It was both an acknowledgement and a reality check; she was not in any way pleading for him to stay. Baymax trundled over as fast as his stubs could carry him. Hiro clutched tighter, his eyes petrified.

The love that had held him was now the love that was losing him...

A love Hiro now realized he had never lost.

Gogo said one last thing. "You can go, but you will never have this chance again," the boy moved, heart frozen, eyes never leaving the bot. A wave of violet light encased the bottom floor as Baymax in one last attempt held out his hand to Hiro. The boy hooved it away.

"Hiro, _please_!" He called out in heartbreak, his voice a silver ring to the storm that thundered overhead. "We were going to spend the rest of the day together! We were making such progress. You- _we_ -,"

Hiro ran from his self-imploding daydream, the frightful reality of his self-deluded nightmare, and flung himself into something Hiro vaguely knew he undersood. Something, someone, grabbed him...

The other side ripped him up like the tradewinds of a hurricane.

Once thrown inside, protected by his aunt's familiar truck, the truck that had shielded the boy since he was a toddler, a strong hand took the manual shift into reverse and with a sense of control sent them going back and then piloted them both away to safety. Hiro was in that moment a helpless heap on the passenger side before he tried to pull himself up and see his aunt through his tears- A new grasp found his arm and yanked him into her hold with binding strength.

Hiro, in the side-embrace of his cousin Dian, was driven home.

The boy looked back once but her firm hand brought him to her.

Away... away they drove.

To be continued...

 **A/N** : I don't even know, dudes. :P

Preview for next ch:

Hiro kept his door open, wide, unlocked every window as if his life depended on it, flipped on all his computers and unblocked every blocked connection (even to the RRC... especially them) and lastly, most importantly, Hiro brought all of his messages up from the stored inbox of e-mails and text alerts. He skimmed through them, seeing every picture and word Baymax had sent. The boy knew no matter what the next day, or so on, he would be going over all of them.

He would memorize every facet of picture, meaning of text and hint (if Baymax really could drop them like Hiro knew he now could) until it was burned inside his mind and soul.


	12. Back to the Bay 6

**I**.

Thunder like Gods who had become embittered with time and trial warred overhead. Hiro, who alternately permitted himself to sob into Dian's black leotard and let her mumble half-heard reassurances into his cotton-filled ears, now sat alone and empty-hearted with only his old, blue hoodie to hug himself with. It fit him, after all. So why not wear it?

He trembled, yanked it off and lobbed it to the floor.

The cold air felt good... cold seat, cold metal, cold heart.

Someone tried to reach out and touch his chest, but the boy let himself scurry away like a stubborn, little animal. Just a child, Hiro curled up into a tight, lonely ball in between the door and the far side of the car seat. Dian cranked the truck to a halt and parked in the alleyway just so the tail end was half-blocking the garage door. She shut it off and it gave a sturdy rumble; Hiro shook with it and jolted back into life.

Dian took a deep breath.

"When you come in," she decided. "Please don't wake the boys up." This reminder awakened the boy's mind and he looked up at her in realization. She shook her head gently, still firm in her conviction, and slid out to go back inside.

Hiro took a calming, stable breath himself.

Then.

He flung himself out with purpose, something knocking at his chest and stimulating a small part of his mind that still called for reason. His body ached for productivity. He tried to wait and see if he would collapse again, but the tiredness was gone and his joints were stiff. Hiro shook his head and in the partially-opened garage saw his computer, where all of the security tech was dormant. Brows lowered, he went.

Hiro slipped underneath it and stopped immediately at his work station. With a clear mind and steady hands, he took all of his plans and protocol for home security Dian and he had spent some hours on... and displayed them. Hiro pulled up on the garage door, all the way, and pushed out the huge battery that generated anti-mag energy straight to the alley.

From there, Hiro went upstairs.

The teen cleared a path and began mercilessly uncluttering every entrance; unlatching every window (he didn't see his cousin Dian's disapproving glare, Mei and Aunt Cass's total befuddled looks, or Huan or Hiroshi's knowing and curious stares) Hiro was on a warpath of unobstruction as he kept it up to the doors which he unlocked, the cords he snapped up into a roll the savviest of AV students would gawk at, then into everyone's room to unlock their windows and finally it was to the three women he took the boys, a quick hug and then up to his attic room to put the final touches on things.

Hiro kept his door open, wide, unlocked every window as if his life depended on it, flipped on all his computers and unblocked every single blocked signal (even to the RRC... _especially_ them) and lastly, most importantly, Hiro brought all of his messages up from the stored inbox of e-mails and text alerts. He skimmed through them, seeing every picture and word Baymax had sent. The boy knew no matter what the next day, or so on, he would be going over all of them.

He would memorize every facet of picture, meaning of text and hint (if Baymax really could drop them like Hiro knew he now could) until it was burned inside his mind and soul.

His heart was empty. There was nothing left.

Arriving at the last image, the one of nighttime and double shadows crossing away from each other even as both their owners stood close, Hiro purposely blacked out his screen.

He'd sensed him... but now he saw the familiar form that'd always been a near constant for two years. The body of his best friend stood there and two lonely eyes blinked over at him in the screen reflection. Hiro, blank-eyed himself right then, moved quietly over to stare out of his open windows.

Baymax trundled up behind him.

His white hand moved and hovered over Hiro's heart.

"I know... you did not want things to end the way they did today," Baymax's voice was measured, a little mechanical. But always sincere. "I cannot blame you for your reaction, and not just for the time you haven't gotten to adjust. Hiro, it was _never_ my intention to bring any distress or discord in any form to you..." He trailed off and Hiro shuddered a bit.

His best friend's voice rose and fell like broken chords.

"I would do anything to have you in my... existence again, Hiro." The sound of his name struck Hiro's heart, his lower lip curled up. "I want so much to be allowed into your heart again." Baymax's pleas were nothing like Hiro's; they were soft, lilting, and so true they pierced your soul. "But, if you want to leave, if you want never to see me again..." his odd venicular was beguiling, abstract... heart-wrenching. "I will do _every_ thing in my power to help you and all yours leave the city, the rest of ou- _your_ family..." Hiro's hand balled up and Baymax mistook it for anger. "I feel that some part of you may not trust this anymore," His tone hovered at Care Companion and dear friend. "But I do love you very much, Hiro." He felt Hiro's hand unclench, his expression hidden by his mop of dark bangs. The bot blinked, Hiro stood still.

Baymax got one last look at him.

"I understand," he said, resignment so soft it was air.

The bot being gave Hiro's thin hand one more big, gentle squeeze and he turned to leave. Mft. _Mft_. Baymax turned hollow eyes on the boy and realized his hand couldn't go anywhere. By some force or twist of fate, he felt his hand being pressed to Hiro's chest. When he thought he would be deactivated in a heartbeat, he saw the glimmer of light in Hiro's eyes as he turned. A small flame. The boy was smiling... at _him_ , cradling his hand tenderly to his chest.

Hiro spoke softly, trying to make his deep voice as light as Baymax's, "If you need an extra chip to download on," he gave the bot's hand a steady pat, "You can use mine," In a surge of life, something passed. Baymax concentrated his entire self onto their hands. "I want you in my heart again, Baymax." The bot met his eyes. "I want to let you inside..."

Baymax blinked.

"Maxie," Hiro finished with some effort.

Without a word, Baymax pulled the boy into his arms and there they stood. A new being. Hiro's heart pounded to life and from the soft folds of Baymax, he watched as his plush pal tapped on his access port, plucked out the white chip...

Then flicked it over his big shoulder.

Hiro and Baymax held each other close.

Like the most natural thing, Baymax lifted the boy up so he could kiss his access port and then seal it closed with a soft snuggle. Gathering Hiro up, the bot carried him over to his bed and expertly tucked him in. His friend tried not to give it over to chuckling as he removed his socks, pulled all of the covers beneath him and then leaned down to stroke his hair. Hiro smiled and patted the side of his small, twin bed.

A bed where there was barely enough room for Huan.

Baymax rolled like a dough roller over Hiro, not purposely trying to be hilarous, and was the only one of them capable of untucking Hiro enough so that Baymax could hug him to his chubby self. As the low battery sign came on, Hiro was quick to indicate the stretch cord meant for his phone over on the other side. Baymax pulled out Hiro's phone but the boy plucked it up and tossed it with almost giddy abandon.

The bot blinked dumbfoundedly at this as Hiro, gleeful, let his fingers run over the access port. He then quickly found the extra plugin outlet there and then snuggled up close to Baymax. Together, the two of them fell into a restful sleep.

 **II**.

Huan huffed, hugging his Roshi close.

"Hua-ny..." A familiar voice called.

"Mmm."

"Huany," Hiro's voice came into focus and the boy looked up to see his cousin, calm and gentle, looking down at him.

The boy's red-brown eyes sparked to life. "Up- _gray_ des!"

Hiro was laughing, loudly, as he half-remembered to lower the crib gate and hoist his ever-growing cousin out. Though it was clear that Huan would not inherit all that was part of the Hamada gene line - slim and trim nerd chic - Hiro still held the sturdy little boy to him with great love. He loved that he had to really try to hold him up and settled for just setting him down. Together, the two went into Hiro's room.

The small boy sat, giddy, jittering in place.

"Now let's talk a minute," his big cousin sat on the rug with him. Huan shook his head excitedly. "Talk first, and then-,"

"Where's Beemax?" The boy asked brightly.

Always in the know.

"Baymax had to go back to take care of some..."

Huan lowered his head.

"And he's coming over later again."

Eyes that were all too-knowing met his golden ones.

"It's been a process," Hiro told him.

"I'll say," Huan rolled his red sunrises.

"Kay, guess you don't want your super-,"

"AHHHHHHHHH."

"OK, OK," Hiro pulled it out from beneath his bed. Huan gasped, literally clutching at his little lips, "Huany, I went on ahead and asked your mom what kind of upgrades and, well, powers it was okay for you to have..." The boy met his eyes; he smiled. "So buddy... you have shields. You... meet Baymax's speeds to a B." Both their eyes shined. "So, when the time comes, that's when we'll go out there again."

Huan tottered forward and Hiro held out his arms to him.

"I can feel it, buddy," He hugged his cousin close. "It's so soon; we just gotta be a little more-," Huan popped up his tiny head and the teen grinned back at his mischievousness.

"Hir-o."

"Yeah?"

"Em I on your..."

"Yeah..."

"And YOU'RE MY-,"

" _YEAH_."

Huan gasped in tiny, excited breathes.

Hiro pinched his cheeks tight, then whispered, "Leader."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." They squealed together like two little girls, kicking their feet up wildly. Huan slipped off with his suit and Hiro gave chase after him. Downstairs a surprise that even Christmas couldn't revival awaited them.

Hiro's old suit, but with parts from his white-and-blue one, in all dusty glory sat there. Huan's eyes broke up with tears as Hiro gave him a rag and an old, blue rubber bot squirter.

"What's this?"

"Squirtle wax," Hiro told him knowingly. Huan raised his brows. "First rule of suit maintenance," he sat down with a round of cleaning liquid shot expertly into his cloth. "Keep it clean and Hiro doesn't get mean." Huan chuckled deeply.

"Hir-o..."

"You think I'm kidding?" He grinned.

"Yes."

"Huan," Hiro took his cousin gently beside him at the table in his booster seat and gave him his bottle instead, "If we're going to do this, it's for real. You need a clean suit, one that works," He tapped Huan's forehead. "And a _clear_ head." A tap on the boy's ear made him giggle. "When your leader is speaking, you gotta _listen_..." Huan smirked. "So you learn."

"Where's Heero and what'd ya do with him?"

"Pffftttt. You are _so_ like me."

The three-year-old started attempting to clean his suit as a half-smirking Dian passed by them. Huan and Hiro caught her eye on the pass and waved. The teen turned back now to explain further when the door bell chimed. "Oh!" They both looked at each other and Huan's instant realization of what it might mean brought Hiro up to short, sad meaning.

"Maybe it's Beemax," the boy offered, half-hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." Hiro got up. "But I'll check it out."

Knowledge didn't frighten Huan and for that Hiro was so thankful. He skipped on down just as Mei giggled from up in the laundry room, fully psyched for today's key morning missed event. Hiro almost literally giggled back in his own anticipation, his spirits taking lift, when Dian came in from the background. Hiro raised a brow and she waved him on.

"Take care of business." The woman instructed.

He turned and knew when she'd left - but he still felt her.

Rolling his eyes, Hiro opened the front door and Gogo in full suit minus her helmet stood at ease on his doorstep. It was two seconds of a racing pulse before Hiro saw that she wasn't entirely casual. In control, of course, but not casual.

"Hi, Hiro," She said simply.

"Hey Gogo," He said, and then, "You... wanna come in?"

The boy stepped aside.

Amusement touched her lips. "No, thank you," That same look Hiro had yesterday came in his eyes. "Not right now."

"Oh!" He brightened, but didn't quite smile. "Okay."

Gogo shifted her weight. "So, I had something to say."

"Okay," Hiro nodded, matching her calm.

"Despite... everything," She said slowly. He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Shoulda brought some gum..." A quick stick of Cinnamon from a smiling Hiro and she slid the piece into her arm cavity with a smile of her own. "I'd like to say..." she looked off a moment, then met his eyes.

The boy blinked.

"I was very proud of you, Hiro."

He was stunned.

"What you did, despite how it ended," Gogo grimaced at the memory and he did, too. "What you did... for Baymax. When you didn't _have_ to; loving and supporting him when no one else would," she caught herself and quickly cleared her throat. "I suppose, me, too," the young woman instantly saw his insistence. "But _not_ like you, Hiro. Should've seen him earlier." Her voice was quiet and her eyes steady. "I...I haven't seen him that happy in a long time." Gogo told him.

Hiro nodded in acknowledgment, though the boy didn't yet fully understand. Gogo saw that, too, and her smile was the careful ease of transition. Hiro's brow furrowed in wonder.

She nodded slowly, hands clasped humbly.

"Hiro, because of what you did..." the girl took a breath. "I finally have the courage to ask you this." Her fingers laced tight. "If... it's okay," she bit her lower lip, then continued, "I'd... like to try and be friends again. I mean, if you _want_."

An impossible sea of possibility was in his eyes.

Gogo touched his hand and the sea fell away.

But a hopeful shine was in her eyes, too. " _Friendship_ ," she explained gently, "Friendship, is all I can offer. And Hiro, I know that's a lot right there. But..." Gogo shook her head... sadly...and showed him her longing. Her feather-light touch became a fierce grip and Hiro realized just in time she only meant to show how serious she was. Her eyes shimmered a bit. She was Baymax for a moment. "I-I don't want to lose you," Gogo was his friend and Hiro was bound to her with zero condition. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Hiro."

When he didn't speak, at her cracking voice, she tried very unsuccessfully to remove her hand. Gogo could more then easily have ripped away, but she didn't move an inch. Hiro held her eyes, smiled gently, and nodded at her. Total calm.

He knew Toothless had gone home... he'd told Baymax.

Baymax had relayed it to Gogo.

Their friend was safe and nothing more could be done...

And Hiro knew what Fred had done and why he'd done it.

Hiro nodded. "I'd like to be friends with you again, too."

Gogo's smile spread from corner-to-corner and she almost fell upon her knees. She almost unleashed herself and gave way to her feelings, her reasons... but, something inside of her eyes told him that this meant she would have to tell him she was sorry. Something was preventing her and Gogo let her head fall forward in a nod. Hiro returned one. Got'cha.

"If you _want_ to," she reminded him. "It'll take time and I can't promise anything else." The boy nodded certainly to this. "By the way," Her smile was quick and Hiro grinned accordingly. "I believe you've just been posted an invite."

An envelope flashed before him.

"For...?" On his game, Hiro received it and pulled it open.

"A ceremony." She shrugged, her hands clasped casually together. "It's for all new hires," Gogo's eyes sparked with light as his own grew large. "Congratulations, you've been offered a teaching position in the new Special Forces wing of the new Triple C unit. All info will follow the ceremony and it's literally nothing you can't get... if, you accept this."

Hiro looked at the cordial invite.

It was all signed accordingly by the Admin, Co-Admin and the Correction Companion leader... Each in their own script and Baymax's handwriting was small and honestly, truly... not any neater than Hiro's; but it was there and it stood out.

"For real?" He muttered.

"For real," Gogo smiled slowly.

Hiro nodded his acceptance.

"Think about it," she eyed him gently, still smiling.

"Thought about it," He shrugged, "I accept."

Gogo saw the hand that he held out and, before Hiro could bring it back, she took and held it. The promise of her love and company was what she could give out now and nothing more. He gripped her hand tight, showing to her he'd never stopped loving her. Gogo nodded, lips thinning, and rather then yank her hand back she gave it a squeeze and slid out.

"So can I come by now?" Hiro checked the date.

It was for tomorrow evening.

"Actually, Baymax and I have to go out of the city for the rest of the day. Beyond the three barrier walls." She let her finger point out to the east. "There's a tri-layer fortress that is surrounding the city; at least, for a couple more months."

When their eyes met, Gogo refuted something.

Hiro nodded his understanding.

"So I won't see you guys until Tuesday evening?" He said.

She smiled at his nervous swallow and stood aside to show him a waving Baymax in their small, dark craft. Hiro's eyes lit up, "Baymax!" He jumped in place and ran straight into his arms. Gogo stood back, smiling winningly at them now.

"Hello, Gogo," Dian was braced in the doorway.

The girl looked back swiftly. "Hi, Dian."

They locked eyes in communication.

"Baymax," Hiro said quickly and the robot blinked, "Why don't you come in for a few minutes?" His friend looked up at Gogo, "And you, too, Gogo," He sent her a nod up then.

"She was merely indicating the time," Baymax looked at him again, stroking Hiro's hair back. "It will not be until tomorrow at three that I will return, unless you need my assistance," He patted Hiro's cheek meaningfully and his friend shook his head slightly. "Next time, you can come."

"I'd really like that, Baymax." They hugged tightly.

"I am available to hang out as soon as I arrive back."

Hiro grinned. "What'd you guys gonna do?"

He and Baymax exchanged one last, strong squeeze and then he backed up. Gogo's smile was wicked, eyes alive.

"The usual, herding out all the nerds who can't hang with the cool kids," Baymax trundled up and patted her arm as they saw Hiro's confusion. "We're seeing out travelers." It was the brief moment of tension that caused Gogo to reach out, before Baymax even, and take hold of Hiro's hand. Her eyes and voice were gentle. "We're seeing off some _special_ friends," she said as a hint. Hiro nodded, getting it. "And... Fred's busy, but you are more than welcome to come. Just the business parts is why you'd need to take a separate lift just this once," As she explained Baymax waved up now.

"Hello, Dian."

Dian nodded slowly at the blinking bot; like most people the bot had touched the heart of, she was connected with him in an unbroken way. Today, however, she stayed put.

"Hello, Baymax," She said softly, then to Gogo, "You are both welcome here anytime," In a lot of ways she was just like Hiro but Dian's shifting step did not leave her exposed.

"Thank you," Gogo said and her words held more meaning.

Dian nodded stiffly, not quite pleased.

Hiro and Gogo locked hands again.

"Let's not lose this," The younger teen told her.

"Let's not." She said.

Baymax hugged the both of them tightly, rubbing both of their dark heads and then patting them as they grinned. It was than Gogo, in a fluid half-circle, was inside the back and ready. Baymax stared at Hiro and Hiro smiled, patting his chest. Blinking, the bot patted his access port. A 2-in-1.

"Your chip's waitin' for ya," he said.

Baymax met his eyes. "I will see you very soon."

"Love you, Max," Hiro paused just a moment, "-ie."

Blink. "I love you, too, Hiro."

They waved and Hiro watched as they rose and flew off.

He sensed Dian come down to stand beside him and touch his shoulder. Hiro patted her hand a few times. Then, their eyes caught, "So, when do you start forgiving people, Di?"

She looked back at him with one word in her own eyes:

Impossible.

Then his oldest cousin went back inside.

 **III**.

If Hasaki Hamada didn't know any better, he would say he was back in the original Yu-Hamada temple. As he walked, willingly barefoot, past all the flourishing, transplanted hot houses, the gardens of tranquil, fresh flowers and even into the warm sunlight he had to wonder if his life was still real.

"Mr. Hamada," Jeffy his CC came trundling up, "It is now time for your 9 o'clock game of... Mag Chess " And he saw the man's normally dreary eyes light up. "All righty, then!"

Hasaki smiled and followed the big form.

"So, you ever take up my advice and start up calligraphy?"

Jeffy looked back him just like always. Not a drone, but...

"I am unable to perform these fuctions."

Hasaki sighed. "Did you think about it?"

"My programming does not allow these... functions."

His charge nodded slowly.

"How's my family, Jeff?" The man asked him as he slipped on his sandals, still laser-cuffed as Jeffy pressed down on a hand-button and the door swung open. The bot gave a nod.

"Your conference with Baymax is still set at 10."

The man grinned at how "serious" they took the plump bot.

"It is impolite to show amusement at a person's expense."

"Ah, but Correction Companions aren't really people, are they?" Hasaki explained gently. The bot inclined it's head.

"I cannot contest this."

"So don't," the man followed with new thoughts in mind.

They arrived at a tiny, well-lit room a few hallways down.

"Here you are," the bot pulled open the door for him.

Hasaki removed his sandals. "Thank you, Jeff."

"You are welcome."

And with his usual, though often mocked display of robo warmth towards a CC, he touched knuckles with the bot.

"Ba-lalalala!" Hasaki wiggled his fingers.

The bot cocked it's head again. "I am not Baymax."

"Of course not," he sighed as went in to meet his match.

...

With a loud gasp, Gogo began panting hard.

"Gogo," Baymax said with open alarm, at the moment in need of his former protocol, instead acting on what most would call common sense and went for her purse. With a shaking finger, the girl instructed him what he should get.

"Left side, second middl... ahhh, pocket to the right."

Baymax produced an inhaler and Gogo breathed in deep.

The bot semi-anxiously stroked her hair and shoulder. At her release of breath, he was calm. And this innate peace gave Gogo her own and she looked at him with great love.

"Thank you..." She exhaled. Gogo gave it back to the bot as he memorized what to do next time. "I'm sorry, buddy." He patted her again. No excuses. "I guess I wasn't as ready as I thought." Baymax leaned back and they sat arm-to-arm as she continued. "I haven't had an asthma attack in 7 years."

The bot inclined his head.

"Perhaps, like for all of us, some things are now surfacing."

Gogo nodded slowly and the two friends hugged. It wasn't much longer until they arrived at the barrier, going faster in their craft and Gogo grabbed at the seat, leaning forward. A different look replaced her nerves and Baymax gently gave her arm a pat, shaking his head. She stared into his eyes, if at once to agree and protest. Baymax blinked his question.

Their CC pilot was recording in the rearview.

The two friends nodded for him to look ahead and Gogo, in control now, shot a pleased smile Baymax's way. Her need for speed wasn't the only thing about to be quelched. For a moment, she saw how nervous he was and reached out now to hug him. They arrived at the endpoint, before the start of the mountains, and went to see two very important people.

...

Robert, always dressed in black, nodded at Taku's younger brother. The man nodded back at the arrangement of Chess pieces. With a spread of Robert's hands, the big board then shifted and Hasaki was dark and Robert was white... for a change. Hasaki cracked a smile at his opponent's knowing one; it was never a dull match with an old friend. Robert "let" him go first as Hasaki sat down, but he saw this fast.

And Robert, blue eyes like steel, was too ready to counter.

They were corner-paralleled.

Hasaki tried back-tracking but Robert took his piece.

Discipline was in the former Professor's eyes as Hasaki, in his own way, proved to be the only real "match" for Robert Callaghan in this jailhouse. When you wanted a challenge, anyways. Manually, the man evaded the Professor's tactial manuver at the last minute, but wasn't quick enough. At the last moment Robert, who's eyes never seemed to move, had magnetically

brought forth a new opponet. Hasaki was in a split-second able to evade but Robert had already taken 3 of his pawn pieces hostage. His expression was both patient instructor and devious mastermind; the only thing he didn't seem to expose anymore was his plan. Hasaki's golden eyes became red as he narrowed them and he fluidly did a quick backtrack. This led to a capture that Robert's eyes, when he did look down, was only indicating of three more captures.

With a deep breath, Hasaki closed his eyes.

Robert lifted a brow. "Mr. Hamada?"

In half an exhale, Hasaki had recovered from his loss. Two pawns. Robert looked down like he was merely correcting an essay. While Hasaki became synced, he took four more pawns and then, as his white pieces closed in to capture the Queen, Hasaki's black Knight did a roundabout. Robert in a flash saw as Hasaki, peering calmly from one eye, plucked up all his pawns. The man was nearly on his King when, as was always the case, Robert sprung his trap and Hasaki had been ambushed. His eyes popped open as Robert, look very much unchanged, swooped in fast and took both his Queen and King. The game was over. Robert let out all his breath.

It was quite deep.

" _Well_ ," His normally blank eyes flashed up, excited.

Robert nodded. "Always a pleasure," he touched his fist to his palm and bowed. Hasaki, the picture of obedience, did so as well. "Of course..." the older man met his eyes. "We need to keep working on striking gridiron while we can..."

Hasaki watched as he assimilated the pieces back in place.

Mag Chess was all the rage in prison.

"So we don't lose our parts to the fire." Robert said, voice and eyes steady as a cobra. Hasaki inclined his head once, stood and bowed. He thanked him for the game and left. "I mean every word I say, Mr. Hamada, you must be prepared by the time it has come." Robert reminded him as he, agile of foot and thoughtful of mind, left a storm that brewed on.

...

The enclosed nanoglass exposed the gorgeous, deep blue of early fall. Gogo and Baymax walked/waddled side-by-side up to the secure entrance. She smirked a bit and he turned.

"It's almost like we're criminals in reverse."

"I do not know about that, but you are not a criminal," The botman took her hand and Gogo's eyes, in a flash of what was an even greater conviction, looked up at his. He let his head had fall forward when her eyes besought the wisdom of another. "I do not know what he would say." And Gogo didn't know quite what, either. "But he would understand."

Gogo nodded down as her friend patted her hand.

"I know he would," she murmured and, squeezing his hand back in support for what Baymax must do himself, the two stood and watched as the doors slid open to reveal a packed and ready, though terribly unprepared, Wasabi and Honey.

The look on Gogo's, and surely Baymax's, faces were the expressions of warm welcome. Wasabi came forward first and took Gogo's unsuited hand; he really looked at her. She wavered a bit at his probbing eyes, and his lips thinned. It took only a split second for Gogo and Honey's eyes, eyes of sisters, to meet. And Honey broke down and ripped the shorter girl into a hug. Gogo accepted her embrace fiercely.

Wasabi came over and hugged Baymax in a calm, big bear hug, by no means any less meaningful. Honey met the eyes of the bot and threw herself into his embrace. Wasabi didn't give Gogo time to watch; he hugged her and she returned it with no problem. Gogo really looked into his eyes and they were soft, ready. She didn't buy it and patted his cheek, his returning look was patient and he squeezed her hand when he saw a flash of fear. Baymax then hugged Honey and Bi at the same time. Gogo's eyes were honey, heart melting in a buttery way at the warm biscuits that were her friends... it was with a spiteful look down at her black armor, her nose wrinkling, that the girl pried and ripped the pieces right off.

One-by-one.

By the time the three looked at her, she was in clothes that were identical to what she wore two years ago. Her friends blinked at her as she poked a stick of Cinammon gum into her mouth, followed by a straight streak of purple down her bangs from a dye compact. She placed her hand on her hip.

"You guys gear? Lunch is on me," Her thumb flicked up.

Their eyes lit up and they formed a perfect quad crew walk, Wasabi and Honey both flanked Baymax and Gogo and as she had done at times, led them all in. Honey's gentle pat to her arm and proud, yellow-jade eyes was all they recalled...

But her reminder was only in their kinship.

"That's our Gogo," she said gently.

The girl's eyes shined back and they went inside.

...

"Master Frederick," Heathcliffe tried, for the 30th time that day, to get his young master to move an inch off his couch.

It took a lot to keep him still and a work of an otherworldly force to keep Fred away from his friends; but it'd worked...

What Fred's father had asked of him had worked.

"I'll jet over first thing tomorrow," Fred said in reference to Wasabi and Honey. "Then to the others after that," he knew that Heathcliffe was unamused and he rolled away, sighing.

"This isn't like you," the man said out of turn.

"You forget your place." Fred murmured detestibly.

But it was only with himself he-,

"Hey, Fred." Hiro suddenly came up beside Heathcliffe.

"Hey!" Fred sat up fast and rubbed at his eye, tired. "Hey."

He woke up more and Hiro chuckled a little.

" _You're_ -?"

"I go where I'm needed," His friend touched his heart and smiled warmly at Fred. "Call it counter expectation, but I don't think I've ever seen you in your room all day alone."

Hiro winked at Heathcliffe, who nodded and strode off.

He sat down on the arching wraparound.

"Yeah, sorry du-,"

"Hey, Freddie!" Meikomo plopped herself down, muffins big and fluffy on her lap. "Want one? Fresh from the now, newly-opened Cafe," he eyed them. "They're organic." She laughed and he took a big bite out of one, then set it aside.

"Hi Fred," Dian sat down on Hiro's other side.

His blue eyes widened and she smiled reassuringly...

But, with knowledge.

"Why are you guys all here?"

"Why do you _think_?" Hiro touched his arm.

Fred grinned. "Oh, man..."

"Time to catch some sun rays, Fred-o. Ever think about it?"

"Yeah, I will," he clasped his long hands.

"But?" Mei prompted him.

He sighed. "Hiro," they met eyes and the Team vibe passed through both in an instant. "My dad... told me you received an invite, uh, to join the RRC?" Hiro's eyes widened and he nodded. Mei patted Hiro's arm in reassurance and Dian did as well. Hiro smirked. "Well... we'd like you to keep an eye on things," Fred was unsually serious and Hiro gave a nod.

"Is something wrong?" Mei asked.

Fred smiled at his friends inclusively and shrugged at Hiro.

"Not sure." His blonde brows rose witheringly.

Hiro raised one back.

"But he wants me to keep a look out on his behalf?"

"He wanted Fred to go to you on his behalf," Dian clarified in understanding. Fred nodded and looked at Hiro with the deepest of apology in his eyes. The boy smiled at him with his own love and understanding; to which Fred's eyes grew.

"If it wasn't for the fact that it'd be selling both Gogo and Baymax out, I would." Fred smiled for another reason at hearing this, unsurprised but still gratified. Hiro nodded.

"I understand, bro."

"So what now?" Mei said quietly.

"Now," Hiro took the lead, "We go back to our, um, normal lives." He looked at all of them. "Things are all gonna right themselves out, just like they always do. And hey," Hiro let some excitement come into his warm eyes, "I'm thinking of doing like a picnic thing in the park in a few days, all of us, you wanna come?" Fred nodded eagerly... and the brothers gave each other a hug; pitching their sisters in effortlessly.

...

Baymax, Gogo, Honey and Wasabi all sat down together. It was only with a passing interest that Wasabi and Honey let their attention fall to the fact that Baymax ordinarily stood and then they smiled warmly at him before glimpsing down at their menus. Gogo tossed her long ponytail and sighed in peace. Wasabi curled his hands under his chin and watched her finally relax. He smiled. Then over at a smiling Honey, then to Baymax. Bi and Max connected meaningfully and-

"So do you guys wanna talk about what happened?" Gogo folded her menu down flat with her hands, then looked up.

"What's there to talk about?" Honey asked in soft sadness.

"This might be our last chance for a while," her friend said.

"What _parts_ are we talking about?" Wasabi determined.

Gogo stiffened and Baymax reached out for her hand.

"There have been many improvements to the city," he said.

"Yes!" Honey leapt in and took his offered hand. "You and Gogo have done an _amazing_ job. Believe us, we keep up on Channel TC. Triple C." Gogo nodded and Honey looked at Wasabi, who nodded slowly and kept his eyes down as he set his menu aside. Gogo trembled when he didn't look up.

Which is precisely why he looked up.

"Hey," He reached across the table and took her hand.

"I'm fi-,"

"No, you're not!" Honey said, almost angry. Bi held Gogo's hand tight. "No, you're _not_ ," She said levelly. Baymax held her other hand, using the gravity of the Team for something he'd been unable to accomplish otherwise. Gogo sighed and met Baymax eyes; in a way, it was crossing her but the girl never even thought to doubt it was all for what she needed.

Her friends wouldn't let her go.

"I can't talk about everything," She found her voice.

Honey smiled gently. "It's okay, Gogo," she almost lulled her name. "All we are asking is please do not exclude us."

Wasabi was in this same orbit.

"We want to be a part of your life, we wanna make sure..."

"You are okay," Baymax found his voice. His rhythm.

Wasabi ignored that part a moment and Honey only smiled.

They all looked at Gogo.

"I love you all," She opened up now, "And I'm not okay."

" _Finally_ ," Bi rolled his brown eyes with a sigh.

"That's why we're here." Honey gripped her friends' hands and all three sent their love to Gogo. They were all one... a unit of unique parts. "And so..." she looked around at all of the great easing of her best friends. "What do we do now?"

They all shared the same love... and the same cluelessness.

"I guess starve on the plane at this rate," Gogo grinned.

Her friends laughed. Baymax slipped in a soft _hm-hm_.

Wasabi and Honey blinked, stunned. Did they just hear-?

"Must be ghosts," Gogo turned his way, "from the past."

Baymax gripped the table, holding something back.

Bi and he met eyes and it was only Max's secrecy that he was mostly uncertain of. Blinking, the botman now stood-

"No," Honey gripped his hand.

"No," Gogo gripped his other hand.

"No," Wasabi formed the circle with a warm smile.

Baymax blinked and they waited.

He only had one thing to say.

"I love you all very much," Max looked around at them all.

Wasabi and Honey's eyes popped open.

It was almost like magic.

The Latina woman's voice was amazed, "We always knew you did," she said in acknowledement, "But, you've never-"

"Said it before," Wasabi recalled yesterday.

"Does that matter to you?" Gogo asked, knowing with an absolute certainty what their answers would be. Just... not the forms they would take. Bi and Honey exchanged looks.

"Are you _happy_ , Baymax?" Honey-Lemon asked him.

"Yes," He inclined his head once. The charade was over.

Gogo was still amused and Bi's lips tugged up slightly.

"Then that's all that matters, Maxie." He squeezed the girls' hands and Baymax openly received his love, Honey's love and Gogo's. All of their love. They looked at their menus...

Gogo bit her light plum, lower lip.

"But seriously, get whatever you want. Food's free here."

They all laughed and Baymax's was the loudest, clearest...

Jolliest of all.

Wasabi and Honey moved in closer, drawn to protect.

Gogo was no idiot herself and a shield surrounded them.

Baymax, in the circle of friendship and love, noted nothing.

For none else mattered.

...

Hiro rolled back his shoulders as he swore he heard a small giggle from under his work bench. Meikomo lunging out to tickle him made him hop back. She giggled herself and he flashed a grin. Undoing his black-and-red robe, he and his cousin bowed. Dian sat in the corner on Hiro's step ladder, the one he didn't need as much, stroking Mochi. She hit a tiny gong at her elbow and Mei, in an old tan robe, smiled and beckoned Hiro forth. He took a deep breath and did so.

The boy did as Dian had instructed, as she was his offense trainer. He went for Mei's weak spots, to which she easily avoided at the last moment. Dian watched them patiently.

"Be sure not to let her get a hit in," she said.

"Mrr-ow?"

Meikomo had time to readjust her ponytail, even smile, as Hiro moved with a steady practice that came from years of Tadashi and he fighting together; that he had from nearly 2 years of being a leader. But, no matter what, Mei was able to counter his moves and mirror his steps. He couldn't win!

"It's a _dance_ , Hiro!" Mei said as she expertly moved from what would have been a sineous strike to her arm. Hiro, a look of uncertainty in his eyes, made her stop. Dian stood, abruptly, and moved over to face down the fear in his eyes.

Hiro pushed his bangs up, not hiding. But he knew that it wasn't good enough as Dian started to explain her stance, again, that Hiro needed to get over his aversion to harming those he loved. Mei lips tightened in memory as Dian tried-

An alert from Baymax bleeped on the screen.

"Sweet!" He moved over.

"Oh, come here!" Mei grabbed at him to try and adjust his uneven collar. "Maxie's going to notice if-," she tried to get him to stop as Hiro tried to push her off. "Hiro, hold still-!"

"Mei, get off!"

"I thought the point was not to let Max know you're train-,"

"I wouldn't! He'd have chip a-,"

Baymax appeared on a holo screen a moment later.

"Hey, Max!" Hiro enthused.

"Hey Baymax." Mei managed to tuck his collar down.

"Oh, wait, hey! I didn't-,"

"HIRO!"

Together, they tumbled to the floor. Dian smiled down.

Baymax tilted his head. "Hello... is this a bad time?"

"Never, Max, just- AGH! Meiiiii."

"And now your shirt's untucked! Let me help-,"

"No, ARGH."

"Quit shoving!" "Quit pulling!" "ARRRHHH."

Baymax blinked. "Um..."

Dian shrugged. "What can you say? They're cousins." she placed their robes on both of them as they stood. "So, how was Dad?" The two both stopped pushing up on each other.

The bot blinked. "I did not actually talk with him as he had an appointment run over and-," Suddenly the frame became full with Honey, Wasabi and Gogo all crowding together in with him. Hiro grinned. "Fred has not responded yet, but..."

And Hiro was quickly getting his jacket and shoes on.

"We're really going to miss you guys," Mei told them.

Honey-Lemon pulled her best friends all in close.

"Honey, we'll miss you, too." She avoided glancing at her watch. Dian nodded at her, all of them, and before Hiro at the last minute could bolt for her car she grabbed him fast.

Mei and her both shoved him into the middle of them.

Bi and Honey nodded. Hiro stared with sad understanding.

Baymax and Gogo looked at each other.

"Why don't we all get together?" Hiro looked at them all.

Family and friends, everyone _being together_. That was so-!

"Freddie, honey," Mei mentioned.

"That's right." Gogo added. The Chinese girl nodded again.

Something landed on the roof of the Hamada home.

"Uh...?" Everyone looked up.

Immortal beat out.

Gogo confirmed something on Baymax's chest.

"Oh, thank goodness..."

Hiro grinned, hugged his cousins, scratched Mochi behind the ear and swung an ambushing Huan into the girls' arms before rushing the half-open garage door to accept his ride.

Dian nodded to them wisely and they all bowed back.

One nodded back slowly but did not bow all the way as he had a message for her; A message before she could tap out.

Baymax blinked at Dian and she, reserved but for her eyes and a squeeze to a now-conflicted Mei's hand, shook her head once. The screen blitzed out and Dian went with no word upstairs. Huan stared up at the empty work station.

Mochi meowed and rubbed up against his knees.

...

" _Errrrr!_ " Honey-Lemon tried what was a weak imitation of Aunt Cass, anchoring Baymax and Gogo down by both of their "necks." Gogo chucked lightly as Baymax arm-patted.

"Really gonna miss you guys," Bi looked at them.

"Girls," Aunt Cass appeared on his SharpPhone.

"Aunt Cass!" They all brightened.

"Bi, Honey, Gogo, Baymax, are you 4 all right?" Her green eyes filled up with concern. They nodded, then shook their heads. Aunt Cass nodded to all this. She looked at four, not all, but four of her nerds and two years shredded away into nothing. "I am so proud of all of you, every last one..." Not a one had a word or thing they could hide from Aunt Cass.

"Tadashi would be proud," Gogo looked up at her friends.

"Of course he would be," Aunt Cass met her eyes gently.

She tightened the grip her friends' arms had around her just as they did. Aunt Cass turned to Baymax when a couple of hollering noises, from a fast-moving plane, had everybody looking up. Gogo grinned, laughed, as everyone all turned to gawk. Aunt Cass rubbed her eyes and Baymax blinked with a sense of wonder, stepping forward. Everyone knew what it was, as crowds moved to the windows to observe what was a thrill of excitement not found in the city; total, unbridled exhilration as two figures para-suited down _right. at._ what was the line of RRC-restrictions; and beyond that.

Gogo and Baymax inclined forward with the others...

Excited!

Wasabi, Honey and Aunt Cass all stood back. Waiting.

The crestfallen feelings came and Honey touched Gogo's shoulder while Bi touched Baymax's. Aunt Cass geared to agitation not just at the injustice but also at a wide-grinning Hiro and Fred who had landed on the bridge that had been drawn down for passengers; Both geniuses grinned at each other and ended with a lightweight, jet-packed finish. They all chuckled - except for Aunt Cass and Baymax - as glass vanished and Fred ran straight in with open arms for both Wasabi and Honey's hugs. Baymax and Gogo stood by as CC and CC agents arrived. They both exchanged "happy" and professional looks but something in Baymax's spectrals made Gogo stop smiling. He took her hand and squeezed it.

She did his; This sacrifice had been theirs and theirs-,

Hiro ran right for them and they accepted his hug instantly.

"Come on guys," He encouraged both, taking their hands.

Gogo's smile was gentle but knowing. Baymax took off his jet pack and patted at his flight suit. Fred didn't move as he kept his on. He and Gogo shared a long look. Baymax gave Hiro's cheek a pat, Gogo squeezed his hand, then they sent him back over to see Bi and Honey off. They did their duty at the cost of their hearts. Hiro nodded as he backed over to them and Baymax patted his access port. Gogo gave a nod.

They finished up their goodbyes and Wasabi held Honey as Hiro held Fred. Honey looked down into Fred's eyes and he up into hers as their fingers slipped away. The line blurred and suddenly Gogo was between Fred and Hiro and Max was on Hiro's right. They all waved to Wasabi and Honey, to show them off and show their support, who waved back.

As they drifted off further away, Aunt Cass watching from Hiro's SharpPhone, Fred had leapt onto a ladder extended down to him to climb back up into their craft. Hiro grinned and started to get on, momentarily noticing Fred's making well and sure that his possesions stayed with him; what he didn't see was Fred tossing them out into the sky, anyways.

"See ya tomorrow, Max." His accomplice hugged the bot.

"HIRO!" Gogo, Aunt Cass and Baymax reacted.

"What?" Hiro turned.

"Dude... _duuuuuudddeee_!"

Nothing but open air and a ledge remained.

Hiro was suddenly blocked by a reappearing glass wall and a panicking Fred had hooked his thrust out shoes into runes to grab him; Hiro completing their human bridge. Baymax stub-hopped around, flailing his arms wildly as Gogo went on a "You idiots! They're _idiots_!" rail and Aunt Cass began screaming. Baymax and Gogo extended a pair of CC tubes down just as Heathcliffe neatly aligned the family chopper.

The two hopped on and swung a little.

Hiro looked back, grinning at his family as Fred had with no other glance their way scaled up the ladder. Aunt Cass told Baymax and Gogo something, then tapped out as Hiro was lifted away and back to San Fransokyo. It was then the full impact of the RRC takeover was felt for Hiro, as well as Fred, when Healthcliffe's CC bot then took the controls again. Hiro and Fred both sat back-to-back and stared at the one CC standing in the corner, meant for Fred. Fred looked down at Hiro, wondering when he could get his. Hiro gave a small shrug, trying for blaise, then they both hugged each other for the departure of their dearest friends - and all else.

...

"My gut is in my stomach," Gogo said. "That make sense?"

"We must keep up the illusion for a while longer," Baymax placed a damp cloth on her forehead. She sighed as he used the warmest lukewarm water he could from the black - she was _so_ sick of black - Infinity sink beside them. Gogo for a moment let her eyes fall to the suit she wore. Max patted at her cheek, using his own hand as a hot water bottle. "Just... focus on things now. The Expansion will come and-," And a steady stream of water _pizzzzzed_ out of his finger, "Sick."

Gogo chuckled and patted her face with his hand. Then she turned off the fountain with her wrist and cracked open the window. She looked at him in concern. "Don't _you_ forget."

Baymax blinked as he touched her face. "I won't."

"It's easy too, Baymax," Gogo told him softly.

He nodded and gently removed her fingers.

They arrived at Fred's mansion and Gogo, the first to jump off the plane, the first to face down any opposition, was as well as glued in her seat. Baymax blinked at her, and Gogo nodded his way. _That easy_. Suddenly, the entrance opened.

Fred appeared.

Baymax opened the door to the jet and held out his arms.

The man took a breath, then rushed. He ran headlong, arms with precise cuts through the air, and in a second he had the bot by the head. Fred pressed his lips right in the middle of his brow, up above his eye line, then used him as a pivot to swing on inside. Fred landed squarely in front of Gogo, her reaction to balk fruitless, as he grinned and crouched right before her. His fingers curled. She blinked and then he was lunging at her. Gogo struck out a fist and Fred slipped right up under it. He looked down into her eyes and she into his.

Then they hugged.

Baymax closed the door.

"We must not lose sight of what is most important."

"Absolutely," Fred stood up and pulled Gogo up. He let her gather her wits and hopped into Max's arms. Like two litter mates, they nuzzled close and Gogo shook her head lightly.

Their eyes met when he slipped down.

"It's time," Fred told her.

"It is," Gogo scooted over to make room and then Fred sat down and made room. They both patted for Baymax to sit between them, but he shook his head. He indicated the two of them to sit together while he stood. Fred really saw him.

"Uh...?"

"We'll talk about that later," Gogo touched his hand.

"Are you _okay_?" He asked her, almost whined it.

"I'm better," she admitted.

"Buddy?"

"I am better," Baymax nodded. But a shadow lingered and Baymax came over to sit opposite of Fred. "It is all right..." he hugged Fred close to him and Gogo hugged him, too. "I am sorry it was activated, but-," Fred touched his oval face.

"Hey, buddy, don't you worry about a thing."

"You are not-?"

"Of course not."

"Interruption would be an infraction, Fred," Gogo smirked.

He looked at her with that perfect assurance that made her chest rise. Then to Baymax. "You guys have had it rough."

They all held hands.

"The city hasn't exactly had it easy." Gogo admitted.

"I thought everything was fine," Baymax said gently.

Fred stroked his hand, like he was a child.

"Don't you worry about a thing, buddy."

"For real though, what's going on?" Gogo asked him.

Fred nodded, patted their hands and then clasped his own.

"There's a reason I haven't been around," They ran their fingers along his blonde fringes and he grinned. "Well... there's talks of resistence." Baymax and Gogo shared one look that didn't involve Fred at all; Fred got it after a time.

"He wouldn't..." Gogo started with fright.

"He could hurt himself." Baymax lamented.

"So..." Fred looked between them, patting Baymax again, then turned to Gogo. Gogo lifted a brow and pointed up at Baymax. Fred's eyes widened. Baymax turned away for a moment in shame and the man instantly hugged and gave his temple a small kiss. "Hey, I'm here for you. _Both_ ," he turned to Gogo and squeezed her hand. "Of you. Always."

She hugged him and Baymax turned on the interior lights.

"I thought it was a bit dark in here," he mentioned.

Outside a new fall storm crackled.

They turned to Gogo and she sighed softly.

"What can you tell us?" Fred squeezed Baymax's hand as he took hers. She smiled limply at him and nodded slowly.

"If the other RRC members outside of this district are not convinced subverting my uncle's control, was... effective."

Fred's eyes widened. Gogo nodded sadly.

"We'll hide you!" He turned to Baymax, who patted him.

"Freddie, it's not just that."

"What?"

"I... can't... _leave_ ," She explained distinctively and not for them did she do it. "I literally am bound to this. My family took me in, when no one else would. My uncle and aunt..."

Baymax, who didn't know this part, listened with Fred.

"Believe you me, guys, if I could I'd... there's so much that is at stake, so much I can't even get into. I'm... contracted. I have my name written in blood and ink. That's why Shou-,"

"We'll _get_ you out of this," Fred took her arms firmly.

The bot man looked at Gogo, who shook her head.

Baymax blinked with knowledge and Fred scoffed loudly.

"What is it? _Money_?" He said in disgust. "How much? I'll-"

"I noticed... Toothless-,"

"What's _wrong_ with you?.!" Fred turned on him.

Finally calling attention to Baymax's "difference".

"Now hold on," Gogo tried, taking Max's clutching arms.

Arms that needed to hug...

Fred whipped to his feet and turned to Baymax, intending on being accusing, to see that Gogo was _holding_ him. For the first time in the world, Fred saw someone comfort the comforter. Baymax... of all-, He was instantly beside him. But Fred found that Baymax, as always, put all others first.

The bot would not react this way if he could help it.

"I have no excuses," Baymax took his face in his hands, in as careful a manner possible. "I know I have let every one of you down. And, though I do agree every person needs a Care bot, I had long suspected they were very incomplete."

The boy gently rubbed Baymax's hands and set them down.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Fred cupped his face and his instant acceptance of Max made Gogo breathe easier. It was with that Fred turned to her. "What about Hiro, girls?"

"He's safe," She looked straight at Baymax, then Fred. "If... one good thing came from the whole Hasaki incident, Hiro is quite literally untouchable. As long as he keeps clean, in the crime world and legal world." Baymax nodded her way and they held hands. A triangle. "Can we all stay friends?"

Fred socked her on the shoulder... with force.

Gogo smiled and blinked. The bot man patted their arms.

"And you _both_ do not worry over a thing." Baymax said.

Fred nodded at them, smiling, then fell down in his seat.

"Ahhhhh," he pitched them down awkwardly in a neckhold hug, "Back in the saddle," Fred sighed. Gogo jabbed him in the arm. "OW!" He was quickly comforted by Baymax and quickly raised his brows. "Dude, aren't ya gonna scan me?"

Baymax blinked at him.

"Dude?" Fred patted his shoulder, unafraid, but...

"Baymax doesn't do that anymore," Gogo explained.

"But what we _are_ trying to do is help people..."

Fred sighed and laid back, removing his beanie. "I'm sorry, guys, I just don't agree with this." He let them right him up.

"Friends?" Gogo offered.

" _Family_ ," The man smiled at her, then at Baymax. They all hugged. "Come on in!" He pulled them both out. "Take off your suits, kick back, we got imported movies to watch if I can get one of you to help me deactivate Baynot in there..."

"I'll keep him busy," Gogo nodded at Baymax. "You know what to do." They hugged each other. The bot touched her hair a moment and she gazed right in his eyes. " _Together_."

Baymax blinked at this distant memory.

" 'Together,' " he repeated with rising clarity.

"Don't lose sight," Gogo patted his cheek and went in.

The botman realized exactly what she meant and boarded.

...

Rain lashed out on the windows and thunder echoed in an uproar through the Heavens. Hiro, wearing the sweater Bi had made him (and kept finding all over the house), sipping hot cocoa and feeling Mochi atop his feet, enjoyed what he cheekily knew was the way fall should be as he typed out a long report on an old analog computer; with the concession of unlocked doors and familial contacts came about the lull of old habits... hey, an untucked bed and some socks laying on the end were still okay at 16, right? Hiro sure hoped so!

Mochi suddenly meowed, ears pricking, then he bolted out.

"Moch?" Hiro looked up. "Heh-heh. A little... eMochi?"

He found the source of his kitty's reaction when he tried to scoot back and the chair couldn't push out all the way. The teen grinned and looked up to see a familiar... yet somehow different robot behind. Hiro's eyes widened. He couldn't for a full moment blink and then a hand, wet, was patting at his cheek. "Baymax!" It clicked for him and the bot man let his head fall to one side. "Hiro," He said simply, just his name.

Hiro recovered the ability to use an involuntary action.

"Are you all right?" The concern was in Baymax's voice as he clasped Hiro's face and Hiro exhaled at what he- And he was instantly extracted from his seat, turned around like the most valuable, priceless thing, and was in Max's big, warm arms. "Are you all right? Are you _all right_?" He asked him.

"I'm fi-," Hiro remembered this afternoon. "Oh, right."

Not good enough.

"Look at me, Hiro," Baymax lifted him up. "Look into my eyes," He said softly, evaporating his wet cold and asking fast before Hiro could deflect and joke. "Are _you_ all right?"

Hiro stared right into the bot being's eyes.

"Just physically," he admitted.

"Oh, Hiro," Baymax patted his cheeks. "Your eyes are full of fear. Please, _why_ are they full of fear?" His voice so soft and gentle it was actually intense but the friends connected.

"I thought you were a Correction bot," Hiro murmured.

He was defenseless.

"Oh, Hiro, you _are_ afraid of them," Baymax said in fear as well, "I am so sorry," he hugged him close. "I had thought for so long, even after people barely resisted, but did not..."

"Know?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Baymax," Hiro hugged him back. Sighing,

"Yeah, buddy, it's a problem."

"It is."

"Baymax, they're not _bad_. They just need a little T-d-shi."

"Tadashi." Baymax said certainly.

Hiro nodded, breathing easier.

"No, this will not do." He shook his head. "I will not allow them to scare people. They must be worked on these next two months before they are distributed all over the world."

"Yeah, we're talkin' complete overhaul, buddy."

"Yes, many changes must be made."

"Wa... did you say the _world_?" Catastrophe was in Hiro's eyes and Baymax was ready to squeeze him again when a leap of realization came to his mind. "Baymax, buddy, are you okay?" He took the bot's face. "You seem... different."

"I know. The conversion."

"Not just that," Hiro leaned in, unafraid. "This has you all sorts of worked up." He looked into Baymax's eyes and he used their kinship to connect with him. "Buddy, I see it all in your eyes," Hiro patted along his big cheeks. "Hey, I am _going_ to help you with this. You are _not. alone_. Baymax."

The bot man was stunned to silence.

Then.

"Hiro," he touched his cheeks.

"Pucker up," An impish gleam came to his eyes and he let Baymax's access port have a kiss. Baymax snuggled Hiro, patting his heart. "Hey, I thought you still had work to do."

"I do," Baymax told him, then poked his chest. "I brought my work home," Hiro cracked a grin and thumbed down.

"Yeah, I actually have some _home_ work to do, too."

"Oh, yes!" His fluffy friend seated Hiro again and scooted him back in, then he wrapped his big arms around him and laid his cheek on his head, curious. "What are you doing?"

Hiro chuckled. "It's Antique Tech Appreciation week."

"Hmm..." Baymax patted his arms and cocked his head. "I am missing everything, aren't I?" He contemplated on this.

"Naw, Max, just the typical," Hiro wrapped it up in a quick flourish. " _Annnd._ Done." He hit the period button, grinning.

"And saved," Baymax hit the keyboard once and they both watched as the tiny screen went black. The bot being's eyes widened, if that were even possible. Hiro tapped a button...

On the monitor.

"Saved." He corrected, fanning himself with a hard square.

"What is this?" Baymax took it when Hiro lifted it up.

"Floppy disk."

The bot being tried wiggling it. "It is not floppy."

Love warmed Hiro's eyes and Baymax picked him right up and cuddled him close. "I missed you so much, Baymax..."

"I missed you, too, Hiro."

"Hey!" He grinned up at him as Max set him down. "How about a formal return tomorrow? Before that ceremony..."

" 'Formal' ?" Baymax tilted his head.

"Mm... formal-informal."

"I do not understand." The bot being cocked his head.

Hiro held up his arms and Baymax brought him in close.

"Come in through the family entrance," Hiro took his face in his hands, really fit it to his palms, "And _stay_ ," he spoke.

Baymax blinked. "Will the others... our family, be afraid?"

"Nothing we can't work out together," Hiro laid his head on Max's forehead. The bot being nodded and pressed into his.

"We can do this _together_."

"Yeah... dive-bomb snuggle attack!" Hiro then plowed into his face. Baymax bell-chuckled and tossed him into the air.

They "flew" a moment and Hiro's best friend indicated for him to wait a moment. Hiro nodded as he pressed down on his chest and "Care Companion = Hiro Hamada" appeared.

Baymax tucked Hiro in much the same as he had last night.

"But, you'd have to-" He swallowed.

"Program it? You created the line, Hiro, but I helped with most of the re-programming parts," Baymax shrugged and crawled down beside Hiro, smoothed out his bed and held the smiling boy close. His access port was snuggled up to.

"Welcome _home_ , Baymax."

Hiro snuggled in close and his best friend stroked his head.

"I am so glad to be," He said so soft that it was dreamlike.

Baymax pulled the cord up, Hiro plugged in it, and then a moment later the teen was out of it. His best friend gently smoothed back his hair, holding him close, and they slept.

To be continued...


	13. Ceremonies to master

_It does not_ matter _what's been written in your_ story so far...

 _It's how you fill up the rest of the_ pages _that counts._

 **I**.

It was the calm, blue light that awoke Hiro first... and not from his phone alarm or from the street light that was outside his window abruptly coming off... it was the screen of morning events and city news. Hiro had for a minute or so wondered if it was just part of his best friend's new job duties; only to realize Baymax was as good as out of it. He held Hiro soft and snug.

Hiro smiled up at him and as the morning light went from dusky black to dull gray, as natural as anything, the boy flipped through the stations. As expected, all violence was blocked and cursing bleeped. But Hiro did nothing more then note these; instead, the quiet 16-year-old flipped back to Channel TC and studied it all.

He read all the public progress, things that Baymax probably did not keep from most and what a human might not or would not expose, and saw improvements as well as things that needed to be worked on... Hiro, himself, knew he had no right to decide these things.

In fact, the board for human suggestions was empty...

Baymax wanted opinions. Suggestions. _Advice._

But no one was giving any.

At one point Hiro was aware of his hair being stroked methodically as he educated himself, on not just stuff in San Fransokyo but on the world's opinions (which were about what you'd expect them to be) when what appeared to be a new screen popped up on Baymax's chest. Hiro leaned in close and saw the setting was in shadows. He was front-lit by many screens... and all of the faces and reactions of people were terrified. It was with rapt interest Hiro looked closer, his heart in knots as "Care" bots moved like zombies. They were on a ravaging rampage, and the horror movie was so suddenly complete Hiro nearly screamed... Baymax.

 _His_ Baymax appeared in the biggest monitor, crazy-eyed, voice distorting in laughter, fingers curled up at the abduction-ready tubes when- The screen blacked.

"You have discovered my plot," A dark voice said.

"DAH!" Hiro pushed back with all his might.

But something soft and firm held him.

The boy looked up to find Baymax, eyes tight and closed, was shaking his head back and forth. Hiro quickly realized **his** Baymax was in the throes of a nightmare. Reacting fast, he grabbed the bot being's forehead to kiss it. Hiro, scared but in control, took Baymax's head in his arms and stroked him quickly.

"Oh it's okay, Max, it's okay." He said. "Maxie, wake up!" Hiro touched his access port and Baymax came awake then. Daylight was an alleviating luminance.

"Hiro?" The bot man tilted his head.

"Max," Hiro hugged him tightly.

"Good morning." Baymax blinked, unaffected.

"Morning, buddy." Hiro grinned sheepishly.

"I have something to show you," his friend lifted a finger. Hiro nodded, " 'Kay." Baymax used a finger to switch down a feature on his chest. "Hello, Hiro."

If he didn't know any better, the voice was human.

Hiro's eyes widened and Baymax blinked abruptly.

He switched back. "Too much?"

"You-you sounded _human_."

Baymax blinked.

"Not total Uncanny Valley, but..."

Hiro saw his shyness.

"Hey, hey," he switched it back and Baymax met his glowing, golden eyes. "Go ahead, buddy. Try giving me a laugh," Hiro squeezed his hand as a reminder.

Baymax blinked, again, and laughed... though not bell-like, which Hiro sort of loved, it was warming. The two looked at each other and Baymax hugged him, thanking him. Hiro returned a hug and then he hopped out of bed as Baymax adjusted his settings.

"Perhaps... a little modulation. Not too human."

Hiro grinned back at him. "Hey, it's your body. It's whatever you want, buddy." Baymax blinked like he was still asleep. "You're not my _property_ , Baymax."

"I would never have gone that far, but-,"

His friend drew a bowtie on him. "There. Now you're ready." Baymax blinked at his lack-of-neck, and then took up the felt tip in Hiro's hand and drew a tie. Hiro laughed and erased both. Baymax gently then drew a heart, two, overlapping up on Hiro's forehead, who in return drew a smile on Baymax's face. "Uhhh..." The bot man looked down at him, then wiped it all away.

"Hiro," He picked him up and they touched heads. "I do not want to be human... just, different." They met each other's eyes in wonder, in the new morning light a moment, then Baymax stroked Hiro's cheek and he stroked his. They hugged each other as gentle yellow came into the room from the corner-parallel window.

...

From within Baymax's office by the controls, Ha-Jun languidly went about his morning _patrol_. The botman had even offered to take on his duties, so that Ha-Jun could have a day off but he'd insisted he was able to keep up patrol and give the agents under _him_ a day off... it was with a wicked grin he wrapped up his recording; A full night's worth of fun neatly done.

"What're you doing?.!" Ji-Min appeared in the door.

"Your work and mine," He pushed back as the audio auto-saved, "You want breakfast? I ate two hours a-,"

"You're supposed to be in the city," The stockier man came around. "And covering Hei and Tai-Jin's shifts like you _volunteered_ to do, man. And what-?" Ji-Min suddenly caught sight of what his brother was doing.

"Is that audio from the patrol you _didn't_ walk?"

"Oh, sure, yeah." Ha-Jun reached over to send it...

Somewhere.

Ji-Min's brows lowered. "Audio playback."

"No! W-

" ' _You_ have discovered my plot-,' "

The man's eyes were horrified. "You overrode Max's vox! I, I can't believe-!" Ha-Jun lifted a brow. "Dude, the trouble. The - _betrayal_. How could you even thi-"

"It's a robot," His brother said flatly. "R-o-b-o-t, same robots we fought with as Probotters." Ji-Min stared at him in ghastly anger, almost grief. "Or did you forget that our cuddly over-," The door suddenly slid open.

Ha-Jun balked at Gogo's appearance.

His brother didn't even flinch.

"Baymax _trusts_ you," Ji-Min said righteously. "It has nothing to do with the fact that he's a robot, and _he's_ the bot boss, he can turn off his video feed for a night if he wants to. What you did... why would you even-"

"Ji-Min," Their cousin said stolidly.

"Leiko." Guilt didn't even begin to cover it.

She flicked her thumb back; Return to your duties.

He bowed and left with a small start.

Ha-Jun braced himself against the huge control board in terror, looking rather silly as he was nearly 6'3 and brawny beside his younger cousin who was only 5'3; She proceeded over to him as any other leader would.

"If you subvert your orders again, Ha-Jun, than your Correction Bot will be re-activated," Gogo was total matter-of-fact. Ha-Jun eased up as he edged himself around Gogo. The girl stared, tranquil, at the screens.

Almost convinced he was in the clear, Ha-Jun-

"And if you compromise our mission again," Leiko's voice was soft as steel, look unchanged as she gazed upon the city she helped watch over... control. "I will personally escort you out of the city," She explained.

"Oh... oh yeah?" He sputtered. "I'm... I'm so _afraid_."

Gogo's eyes flickered to him and Ha-Jun was caught.

"And into the custody of RRC HQ."

Hard as metal.

Her cousin trembled.

"I'm _shaking_!"

They both knew who Ha-Jun would be facing.

"I suggest you get to morning patrol," Gogo said in a different voice, not exactly into the idea of having to turn her baffoon of an adopted brother over to a man who could stand pitchfork-to-pitchfork with some of Hiro's more selective kin. Ha-Jun was so stiffened he couldn't even shudder; he simply eyed, petrified, and finished his "stare down" before beating it out. Gogo turned to her reflection in the blank monitor, her eyes reflecting the soullessness of her former life, than she made sure Ha-Jun's recordings were sent off to Keio.

Then she, herself, ascertained the outside world was unable to access the world within San Fransokyo by re-encrypting their intel. Gogo closed her eyes only a moment, secretly wishing other things, then went on.

...

Breakfast of a compromised variety from two ends of the Hamada-Yu home wafted up. People, with bots it seemed they ignored but were always aware were by their sides, were drawn towards the front entrance as inviting aromas arose. There was a sign on the door...

Reopening Tonight: 6pm.

It was on the far side of the building, a knock came.

"I'll get it!" Huan stumbled from the kitchen.

"Huany."

"Yes, Mama?"

"Make sure you ask who it is."

"K," He pressed up on the lit-green, metal clasp of the insta-lock and the door opened. "Who it is?" A slightly-amused Hiro appeared in the doorway. "Oh! Heer-o, wha happened? Did you lock yourself out?"

Hiro's keenness even surprised Huan.

"Again?" The boy asked him frankly.

"Nope," He gave Huan's head a pat. "I actually have another promise to keep." His cousin smiled. Huany was for a moment confused, and then Hiro stepped back to show someone standing there. Circle-waving.

Huan stutter-breathed. "Don' lie ta me," he teared up.

"We don't lie in this family," Hiro knelt and grasped his shoulders. Tears filled up in his own eyes. "Huan Hamada-Yu, when I promise you something, I _mean_ it." The two stared each other down, intense, for the moment and then Hiro nodded firmly. This was real.

They exchanged strong, brotherly hugs with Huany nearly pulling out Hiro's shoulder sockets (not really a fact he'd ever admit to) and the boy raced down to his Beemax, who took him up automatically into his arms. Huan trembled with emotion as Baymax held him with such love lower lips were bitten. People in passing would stop a moment but most knew that a Hamada-hug-scene was a normal sight. Yet, this was-

Hiro waved at them before waving them on.

Most didn't linger.

Huan pulled his head back from Baymax's chest and looked into his Care Bot's eyes. He touched his face.

The boy saw the difference Baymax showed him.

"Beemax?" His eyes glimmered.

Two large, gentle hands clasped the entirety of his small form and looked him in the eyes back, giving himself over to truth. "It is me, Huan. It's Baymax."

" _My_ Beemax?"

The boy would not be fooled.

"If you still want me to be, I'd love nothing more."

"But _are_ you?"

"For the most part, I am your same Beemax. Yes."

"How come you say words different now?"

Hiro came closer, ready to intervene.

"S'kay Heero," The boy quickly grasped, but he did not once look away from Baymax. "You're really...?"

His eyes shined.

"I really _am_ , Huan. I may appear different to you, but I am the same Beemax who took care of you," He let the boy's cheek have another pat. "The same bot who would play with you. The same who would sing to-,"

" 'Beemax chasing...' "

" _Mo-chi_." Baymax finished gently.

The world ended and began again.

"You're really him!" Huan grabbed tightly around his head and Baymax pressed him with as strong a force as he could give. "You're really Beemax, aren't you!"

"Yes, Huan," Baymax let him up slightly to pat at his wet cheeks. "And I love you," the boy sniffed. "Very much." Huan and he met eyes. "It is all right to cry."

Realization hit Huan. "Crying..."

All three: "Is the body's natural response to pain."

Baymax patted his round cheek as Hiro patted his warm, little back. Only Baymax could really make Huan look small anymore, and Hiro smiled at this.

"Didn't I promise you, buddy? _Your_ Beemax."

"Yes," The boy nodded at him, round cheeks wet.

He smiled through his tears at Baymax again, tiny teeth showing, then accepted another hug before a second greeter came. "Mo-chi!" Huan grinned and Baymax scooped him up. The cat rubbed right up against Baymax's chest as all three snuggled close.

Hiro had never been prouder in his life.

Then.

They all looked up to see Aunt Cass in the door.

Huan and Mochi were gently placed down and they all four instictively waited for their mother figure's reaction. Aunt Cass, dressed in a dark, long-sleeved V-neck, a pair of discarded green cargo pants, flour spotted and green eyes wide with disbelief, made her way down the small stoop slowly. She paused right at the bottom, looking right at Baymax. Totally stunned.

"Aunt Cass." Hiro's voice was soft.

"Cassie." Huan said almost in a delirium himself.

"Meow?"

The woman was speechless.

"Hello," Baymax circle-waved, finding the balance.

"Hello." Aunt Cass said back.

Then she cried out, impulsively bolted down to him and seized Baymax by the arms... Into his arms... into HER arms. The woman sobbed like she had never let herself in front of her family and even Hiro found he could not believe his eyes. Aunt Cass had Baymax in a crushing hold around the head, drawing him down to her heart; to this no one averted their eyes. With a stifling breath, Aunt Cass pulled Max's face in close.

"Are you _okay_ , honey?" She wouldn't let go, looking clearly into his eyes. "Are you _all right_? Do you need anything? A new charger? Medicine? Are you _safe_?"

Baymax touched her face gently on either side.

"Yes to the first two. No to the next three. Currently."

Aunt Cass nodded slowly, sliding to her feet.

She didn't let Baymax go just yet. "Welcome home."

The botman nodded at her smile and gave her a big hug. Hiro and Huan were both pitched in by the two, but the boy smelled the muffins inside and slid out. A few moments later Meikomo stood in the doorframe.

"Aunt Cass, are we gonna-?"

She stopped.

A family that existed before her, Dian and both of her sons stood out on the sidewalk, hugging one another in a dynamic that suddenly had never changed. A big, fluffy kitty rubbed against Baymax's giant stubs. She didn't move an inch as then Dian came up behind her.

"Mei, I can _barely_ boil water, you need-,"

They both stared.

"Mama, look, it's Beemax." Huan pointed from a step near to the sidewalk. "He's come home now; to stay!"

The three looked up at the girls.

"Hey guys, look who it is." Hiro said as he and Aunt Cass stood beside Baymax, who blinked up at them.

Dian nodded, eyes big, unsure of what to think.

But the look that drew everyone in was Mei's. Hiro focused on her, seeing her reaction as the strongest.

"Meikomo, this is for real." She was frozen in place and he was instantly concerned. "It's only Baymax."

The bot being blinked at her and held out his arms.

Carefully, not trying to frighten her.

"Come give him a hug." Hiro said. Aunt Cass patted Baymax's arm. The suddenly-distraught girl turned to Aunt Cass as Baymax realized she wasn't afraid, both palms open to her. Aunt Cass understood all this, too.

"Oh, _yes_ , honey." She grasped Max's arm. "It's him."

"Mei..." Hiro was in sad disbelief.

A long-fingered hand grasped Mei's shoulder, a hand that hadn't grown up with gentle touches. "Mei," But Dian's voice was still patient and kind, despite it all.

The seventeen-year-old shivered.

"Please excuse me," Her voice was shaken, and then she bolted back into the house. Dian turned to them.

She gestured helplessly. "I'm sorry." The woman let her head dip in a bow and she raced inside after her.

Hiro and Aunt Cass grasped Baymax's arms.

...

Up in Huan and Hiroshi's nursery, Meikomo dashed inside and up to her youngest son's crib. The girl let the gate fall open with a small hitch, leapt inside like a gazelle and snapped it closed. Mei brought Hiroshi close to her then, cradling his dark, little head to her.

When Dian arrived and stood there, she was singing in soft Mandarin to the sleeping child. Taking a soft breath, the older woman came over and leaned down to observe them. She watched as Mei stroked Roshi.

"Beemax -," Murmur. "Mochi." Murmur. Murmur.

Then gentle humming.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding my baby," the girl's voice and eyes were toneless and matter-of-fact. Dian continued on, quiet:

"Mei... Mommies don't belong in cribs, babies do."

The "mommy" kissed her child's head and continued to stroke him now. "But Hiroshi needs me," she said.

"Meikomo, look at him." They both did. Eyes closed, expression untroubled. "I think you're needing him a little more than he's needing you. Please come out of there." Mei shook her head as Dian hitched down the gate. "Come on, honey, I won't force you downstair-"

"What's wrong with me?.!" The girl almost wailed.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh. _Shhhh_." Dian helped to make sure her youngest nephew was back inside the crib, nice and safe. Then she helped Meikomo come out.

"That's my Beemax down there."

" _Bee_ max?" The older girl stirred her away. "Mei-,"

"That's the same Beemax who watched over all of us, that's the same Beemax who helped me and our Aunt Cassie in the kitchen, the same Beemax..." Tears had filled her eyes as she trembled, some terrible, so very awful realization hit. "...who took care of my babies."

"Are you afraid of him?" Dian touched her arm.

"No!"

" _Shh_."

"Of course not," Mei lowered her voice, using better judgement rather then snapping back. "He's Beemax. Of course I trust him. He's my baby! Everyone of you is my baby." She hugged herself and then seized up a tiny bunny from the shelf. "Hiroshi needs this now..."

"Honey," Dian set it back in her hands and settled her into a rocking chair. "Hiroshi isn't the one who needs the bunny, you do." Mei clutched the toy to her now.

"I need the bunny."

"I know how confusing this is, Meikomo, but that _is_ Baymax down there. And Mei, right now we _all_ need to be together with him. Our whole family needs us."

Mei sniffed. "Oh, no..."

"Honey...?"

"I was so disrespectful!" She lamented in a hush. "I-I can't believe. I was not brought up this way, my own mama would _disown_ me. Utter dishonor! I... I can't-,"

"Mei," Dian's own being was as sharp as the end of a knight's sword. "All of that is in the _past..._ We don't have those lives anymore. And what happened down there..." She softened. "Was just a reaction, not how you really feel." Her long fingers brushed away tears.

"But what's wrong with me? I've never reacted..."

"I think you're expressing a _need_." Dian smiled.

"A need? What need?"

"A need for help," the woman said with experience, having been there a few times. Meikomo was thrown.

"I need help?" She brushed her palm under her eye in disbelief. "But I've never needed help, I give help," It was with a soft chuckle Dian hugged her little sister.

"Everyone needs help sometimes."

Mei hugged her back, smiling.

"Mei?" Hiro, evidently overhearing the last few parts, stood in the door to the nursery. Mei turned in shock.

"Oh, Hiro!" She rushed him, even at the empathy in his eyes and held him. "Sweetie, I am _so_ sorry," Mei looked him in the eye. "Baymax isn't hurt, is he? I-,"

"Mei, it's okay," He took her hands. Dian watched in amusement at Hiro's attempt at being gentle. "Maxie isn't mad at all. We all understand." She had his face.

"I'm sorry." Mei told him directly. The same height.

"For what?" Hiro blinked.

"For what happened," she brushed his bangs back. "If Dian and I had known where you were..." Hiro got it.

"Oh, Mei..."

"We would've come."

"Nothing would have stopped us," Dian stood behind Mei and the three of them embraced each other, tight.

"I know you would've," Hiro touched Mei's cold, wet cheek, "But it's in the past." He said gently and Dian had them both by the smalls of their backs, nodding.

"It's time."

...

Mei came down the stairs to the front of the Cafe, on her heels were her sister and cousin while Aunt Cass was heard rummaging in the back. Little Huan swung with his legs back and forth on the edge of his seat; a patient and observant Baymax saw as Mei walked up.

Her breathing was a little quick.

"Hello, Mei," He said very softly.

"Hi, Max," She uttered, hands clasped at memories in her eyes and then she looked at her smiling son. With only missing him in her heart, Meikomo rushed forth and Baymax gave her a hug that crushed the toughest of souls. Dian strode straight down after her, the look on her face barely dignified, and right into Baymax's available arm. He held them quietly, letting them get the sense that he was really there. This was not like any of the other reunions. Things were quiet, gentle...

Sad.

"Are you back, baby?" Mei looked up into his eyes.

Baymax stroked her long, raven hair. "Yes."

"To stay?" Dian clarified with a grin, her tall stature clearing his shoulder but he still stroked her head. He and Dian communicated something; Baymax allowed his head to tilt in question and she nodded solemnly.

Theirs was a connecting bridge to a hidden world...

A world Baymax had never fully understood.

"Translation buddy," Hiro asked.

Baymax looked down at Huan. Mei and Hiro were both confused but Dian and Max saw something it took a few moments for the others to get. They all heard Aunt Cass call from the back; Food in five.

Huan looked straight up at Baymax; _his_ Beemax, then lifted his arms with a smile and he was only what Huan had known him as. Mei and Dian now had him by the arms and Hiro had him around the neck as Huan, and a leaping-up Mochi, were both cradled. Aunt Cass came out in two minutes with enough food for twenty people, giving Mei a wink that told her how much she appreciated Meikomo's knack for turning healthy ingredients into perfection.

Tasty perfection.

They all sat down together. Baymax blinked in some surprise as they all seemed aware that the big botman was accustomed to sitting with people now; and even moreso when he found that an almost near-replica of his seat back on the turbine was there. Hiro gave his arm a pat and Baymax saw a gentle love in his eyes.

"When you're here," Aunt Cass smiled at the head of the table; at her kids even though half of them were not there. "In this house... _you_ are **home** , Baymax."

And then the family went about life as usual...

Three weeks having never happened.

Baymax blinked at Hiro and indicated Roshi's seat.

The boy nodded at him. _Later_.

 **II**.

Keio, in her long, floor-length robes of black, came around the table used for meetings and mealtimes to personally ascertain that Hiro Hamada had paid strict attention to- She saw he was fast asleep in Baymax's arms; Her eyes could not leer over her arching brows.

"Here you are, Keio," the botman presented the tablet with all of Hiro's information on it. "Dually notorized by the Co-Administrator and myself," Gogo came up.

"Permit me, how long has Hiro been asleep?"

Such a gallant three-hour ceremony on RRC history-

"Two hours and forty-nine minutes."

"Oh! He cannot come to us with incomplete papers!"

"He actually finished all of it in under 3 minutes."

"Wha-what were the other 6 minutes dedicated to?.!"

She didn't even pretend to have manners anymore.

Baymax blinked.

"Two heavy meals in one day is a bit much."

"But... but the _papers_?"

She scrolled to the bottom quickly; totally complete. Keio was floored as none had ever finished in under 2 hours. She, herself, had to fill out more then a few.

"They don't call us geniuses for nothing," Gogo said.

Her flash of a glare caught the girl patting Baymax's big arm. "Do you have an opinion, Leiko?" she said.

"I do in fact," Keio's niece met her eyes in perfected, respectful repose. "I think Baymax is doing fantastic at helping transition robots _and_ humans into all this."

"I suppose the work speaks for itself," Keio accepted the tablet. "Still," her eyes flashed up. "Rules are set in place, Baymax, and infractions must be corrected."

Gogo looked at exactly where the metal and skin on her aunt met under the shawl and the woman, as she had often done at Gogo's tactful eyes as a girl, threw her arm behind herself. The two locked gazes and it was Gogo, as always in her family, who surrendered.

"Let's not forget that Leiko," Keio murmured, then she whisked away. Baymax and Gogo looked down at a quietly napping Hiro and the girl rolled her eyes.

Seeing this, he patted her cheek and shook his head.

"Go home and get some rest," She told the botman.

They exchanged hugs and Baymax started to do so even as he watched Gogo head towards the back by herself. He always wondered if he could do more...

...

Out on the roof of the Hamada home, Hiro and Huan watched the stars. They were in a felt-lined, stretchy sleeping bag. As it turned out, it was pink. And as it also turned it out; it was a gift from Honey that Huan had selected when she'd asked him what Hiro would like. Quietly, Hiro turned to see the tiny stars that he saw in the night shine in Huan's wondering eyes and smiled. He almost fell asleep when the boy lay close.

"Where's Toothless?" Huany asked.

"Had to go back home, buddy."

The boy sniffed.

"Here," Hiro held him close, "Anymore of that and I am definitely taking you inside for cold medicine," It was with a grin he waited for Huan to try defining it.

He didn't.

"Hiro?"

"What's up, buddy?" The teen sat up with him.

Huan looked sallow but Hiro saw it wasn't from any sickness. He was... nervous. Hiro patted his arm and smiled as he encouraged. "You can ask me anything."

The boy nodded. "So... Beemax is coming back?"

"Yeah, buddy, he just had to set up a few things."

"And he can scan me?"

"Not right now, but I could talk to him about it."

"Grandpa Hasaki is here," Huan touched his chest.

"Yes," Hiro was utterly patient.

For a fleeting moment Hiro saw a little boy staring up at his aunt, three-years-old, asking her in the dead of night where Mommy and Dad were. Hiro blinked and it was just he and Huan. "The first Healthcare chip... what color was it, Hir-o?" He asked his older cousin.

"It was green." He brought Huan closer.

"And... Ta-da-shi made it."

"Yes," Hiro sat him in his lap, "He was my brother."

"He created the first Beemax?"

"Yeah, the original. Then I rebuilt him and-,"

"And Gogo rebuilt him after that."

Hiro nodded slowly.

Huan furrowed his brow. "So Beemax coming home, Grandpa Hasaki is in here..." He touched right where his anatomical heart was at and the teen was about to remind Huan where Tadashi was when Huan met his eyes directly. "Is Tadashi still inside Beemax's chip?"

The question was layered. Huan knew so much.

When the boy saw what his knowledge did to Hiro he jumped down and started to move away. Hiro caught at his arm. "Huan, what are you doing? You asked-,"

"It was a stupid question!"

"No, it wasn't," Hiro said in shock.

"Yes, it was!" The boy turned to him, red-faced. "It was dumb and stupid cause it made you sad, Hiro. I always make you sad." Hiro steered him around and he was angry. "Don't pretend it wasn't!" Huan was as angered as he was. "You know when something is... is stupid Hiro! Beemax would never say it was, but-,"

Hiro held him tight around the arms.

"Huan Hamada-Yu, I know stupid when I see it."

A craft aligned with the Hamada home, so quiet that it didn't have to be hidden. Huan grabbed Hiro's arms as well. He was just as dogged as his big cousin was.

Huan sniffed once.

"Yes!" The boy said. "Cause you know everything."

"Huan, if I knew everything, none of this would've-,"

"Happened." He finished. Hiro's eyes were fearful.

But Huan wasn't resentful; he was mad at himself.

"Huan, you asked me a question, and I am going to answer it." The teen was in control, calm. "Tadashi will _always_ be..." He broke off and tried to start up.

Baymax was suddenly trundling up to them. Huan stared up into Hiro's eyes one last moment and then he broke away, up to his Beemax, even as Hiro tried-,

"Beemax!"

"Huan." He reached for him, surprised.

"No, _wait_."

Baymax stopped.

"Is your Healthcare chip still in you?" Huan asked in his new fearful/fearless way. "Are you still Superhero now? Are you still the same Beemax? Really, _really_ , Beemax, do you still believe all you told me? And all Ta-da-shi built in you and Hir-o and-," He was in his Beemax's arms and was instantly quiet. All was still.

Baymax stroked his head and rocked him slowly.

"Max..." Hiro came forward.

"All answers to these in time," The bot being held Huan, who sucked on his fingers and sniffed, back. Baymax stroked at his trail of tears. "I love you so very much," he tilted his head. "And I'm home now."

"For real and forever?" Huan asked him worriedly.

"For real and forever-," Baymax was grasped in a neckhold, "as long as possible." He hugged Huan.

Hiro smiled as he almost took Huan from Baymax, then a thoughtfulness touched his smile as the boy was almost in his arms. He, instead, gently pushed the heavy, dowzing boy back into Baymax's huge, warm arms. The botman blinked down at the little boy he'd helped raise for over a year to see that he was _still_ _there_ , solid against his chest just like a day had never passed. Baymax blinked up at Hiro, who removed his hand from Huan's back. Only Baymax was holding him now. Hiro's eyes glowed at them.

Blinking again, Baymax held out his hand and Hiro took it. With his other hand in his hoodie, they held hands until they got to the door that led to the Cafe.

...

It had been a long night and it was Hiro and Baymax who had the distinct pleasure (and they did really and truly enjoy working together again) of doing most of the clean-up and helping a grateful Dian wash dishes.

She had the distinct pleasure of minimal cooking.

Once Baymax and Hiro had Huan in his own small (red and blue, of course) bed, and Hiro had allowed Baymax at the very last moment to stroke Hiroshi's head (inconspiciously pulling his hand away) they had gone into Hiro's room. There was questions...

Concerns.

Hiro looked up at Baymax and he down at him this third night they had together. To bridge this sudden space, Hiro hugged Baymax to him and his best bot being friend hugged him back. They were connected but still vulrenable; the next test would be tomorrow.

But Baymax started on another topic.

"I have noticed..."

"I know, buddy." Hiro acknowledged the uncertainty.

"Your ear is sticking out."

Hiro laughed as the botman pressed his face close... not quite initiating snuggle attack. "Hiro," Max made sure he was ready. "Can I ask you anything as well?"

"Of course you can, Max." He said, patting his arm.

"You seem at times hesistant to let me see the boys... you trust me, but still something hinders you. Can we improve on all of this together?" Baymax gently ran his fingers over his bangs, calmly yet still concerned.

Hiro blinked, sad and caught, but Max held him tight.

"It's not... I _do_ trust you, Baymax," He stroked his big cheek. "And yes, we're going to work on all of this. It will take some time for everything to right itself." His best friend shifted his head, then patted Hiro's heart...

"That never changes." The boy smiled up at him.

Hiro felt Baymax nod as they hugged, when he was about to move on about Hiroshi the botman gave his head a pat. _In time._ Hiro then waited for Baymax to ask another question; hurt and healing were a dance.

His friend was gentle, but matter-of-fact.

"Regarding tomorrow..."

The boy nodded.

"Things will not be quite as before, Hiro, there are expectations to be upheld and-" Baymax saw Hiro's eyes widen at his sudden authorative tone and so he let his head have an assuring snuggle, then looked at him directly in the eyes. "There are rules," he handed him a lamented sheet and cuddled Hiro close, hoping to make it easier, as the teen went over them quickly.

"Ohhhh, so these are infractions," Like everything in the RRC, the print was so small and fine Hiro nearly needed a magnifying glass. Baymax actually placed his hand over it and it was expanded. "Huh, let's see. Infraction 586: No ambulating without assistance in the case of an impaired ligament. Refer to your Care Correction Companion for further information," Hiro met Baymax's eyes, amused, who patted Hiro's head.

"Please, keep going." The botman was excited.

Hiro did so as Baymax cuddled him, so happy he was able to show Hiro all of this, that they were going to be working together! A lump was up in Hiro's throat.

"Uh..." He struggled to swallow.

Baymax touched his neck and warmed it.

"I will attend to you if you develop a cold; continue."

And then Baymax was making sure Hiro was well and covered as Hiro stopped on one that made him raise his brows. "Infraction 21: No Jaywalking." He flipped to 121. "Always brush your teeth twice a d- Max, this is stuff you learn in Kindergarten, buddy!"

"Yes," Baymax finished his upkeep on the cozy if not happily cramped bed. "But they are many things that people forget to do, ordinary things." Hiro listened as Baymax quickly ruffled his head. "By reminding and gently reproving small misbehaviors now, repeatedly if necessary, then we fulfill a person's overall health."

"Well-being?"

Baymax nodded, patting Hiro's head like he was the most important thing to the bot being; which he was.

"But what if people aren't happy?" Hiro pointed out.

"Which is why _you_ are here," he touched his cheek.

"Right, but, to expand these over the world?"

Baymax was without concern or particular interest in this, and Hiro realized instantly his best friend was so much more focusing on quality than quantity. A grin started to fall over his- Baymax gently took his face.

"Tomorrow, you must act accordingly to what we've covered tonight, Hiro," The botman was solemn as he touched foreheads with Hiro, "I will see you as much as I can, but you must be prepared to instruct a whole new wave of agents; new hires that will not be all of immediate RRC affiliation." Hiro nodded, grinning.

Baymax gently snuggled his head.

The boy chuckled.

"I can handle it, buddy."

"I know you can, and if you need anything-,"

"Find Gogo. Oh! Wait a minute. We'll be-," Hiro, in that moment, felt his eyes pop open in realization as his best friend hugged him. He was working with _-!_

"It is not all doom and gloom, Hiro," Baymax met his eyes again, "Yet, not as razzle-dazzle or as gutsy as hero work, or even as relatively liberate as college."

Hiro met his eyes and smiled in relative assurance.

"I think I'll do fine," He said.

"Yes, you will," Baymax held him close.

The teen looked down at the hand not pressed up to his chest by Baymax and then up at Baymax''s access port. Hiro touched it and Baymax touched it; the two were only held by each other's hearts and, feeling that there was still an ocean to cross, they both fell asleep.

 **III**.

He was getting closer, and Baymax couldn't stop him as the half-masked teen advanced on. His boy - at the moment much closer to a man now - slowly came up on him from the partial shadows. Baymax held up his hands, at once trying to ward him off and pacify. The look in the fire-gold eyes was unforgiving, a familiar, mutilated chip in his hand. Baymax pressed up on the control panel, hands gripping against lip-up modules.

"You really shouldn't have trusted me, Maxie."

"No-No, Hiro! _Please_... do, do not do this!"

"Just can't pass up the opprotunity, buddy."

The bot being clasped at his chest, imagining all that he had gained and won being torn from him. He gave one last blink as Hiro came closer, unable to stop the teen without hurting him, as his best friend _plunged_ -,

...

Baymax awoke with a start, hand flying to his port. A micro-moment later he realized Hiro wasn't there and he looked about for him, neglecting his own terror to ascertain where his friend was. He blinked, then saw that Huan was snuggled up close to him. With Roshi?

Mochi was sure to be in there, too.

The botman looked down at his access port and saw a pair of sticky notes on it. Baymax blinked once, then he lightly plucked them off. They read: 'Maxie, had a few errands to run before class today. I set your clock for 8 and I'll be ready for class 8:30 on the bot. Huan is dispatched as temp snuggler. See ya there, buddy.'

Baymax blinked again.

'Your chipmate. '

Something in his own chest warmed and he looked down to see Huan pointing at 8:01 on his chest. The bot being swung out of bed and neatly made it up but made sure Huan could get out; he then cuddled Huan on the head before contacting the nearest aircraft. If it was one thing Baymax had never been, it was tardy... and yet, _how_? He wondered this even after boarding.

...

"That was cutting it close, Maxie," Gogo mentioned.

"I apologize for my late arrival." He dipped his head.

Baymax wasn't even due to be there until 8:25...

It was 8:20.

She raised a brow, and in the bright morning light he noticed some of her key armor was missing. Smiling, she indicated the sun on her and Baymax steered her back under the shadow of the turbine. His head tilted.

"Better?"

"Yes," She nodded slowly. "I meant last night," And her smile was almost glad as they both watched over the horizon. He gave her a pondering look and she let him see what she was thinking. "Could... things ever go back to normal?" Gogo's voice was like still wind.

Baymax blinked, wondering if he heard her correctly.

He touched her shoulder. "I do at times wish that... but, these are the way things are now. I thought you-"

A glossy, red car slid between the mountains. It was with surprise Gogo and Baymax watched as this big, luxury sports vechile carved a gentle, smooth and noiseless path around the last mountain pass and then into view. They knew it was an infraction, but staring just couldn't be helped. Hiro was behind the wheel... or lack-there-of; and was driving right towards them.

"Oh..." Baymax started.

" _My_ ," Gogo finished.

The teen had on a pair of expensive-looking shades as he moved about the light-tan interior with ease. It was a self-driving car on the outside and Hiro easily controlled all the features inside by merely pointing his finger with a small pad on it. The air came on full blast, the lit radio could be turned with one finger flick, and all the while the car never veered once off the road. Hiro looked up at his two friends and smiled as he pulled up to them in, what else, _style_.

Baymax had only one thing to say:

"I believe Hiro has finally spent his inheritance."

The flashing gilded rims stopped spinning.

The silver, green-lined I Heart Tech plate shined.

"Well, if he did, it was all of it," Gogo's voice barely had air to it. Baymax blinked down at her. "Baymax, that's a Liger XL _7_. Even if Hiro didn't blow all funds on it, the XL _6_ is barely on the market. What Hiro's in isn't even possible to be driving. The hood itself... uh, we're talkin' an easy 10 _mil_ , Max. Utter impossiblity."

"A number 11." He blinked.

She gave him an uncertain look.

The door suddenly swung open with a finger flick.

"Thank you, Mr. Hamada," A vixen-ish voice spoke.

"Thank you, Maxine," Hiro grinned, shades-in-all as the young, unmistakably mogul-looking 16-year-old slid out in his stylish leather moccasins, knee-length silver suit pants, and a matching striped blazer with a light green tie, green sweater around his shoulders. It was with a smooth spin he flung his bag over one arm and sauntered over to them. The door closed...

Hiro didn't move more then a few steps when he quickly perched his glasses on his head, then ran headlong into Baymax's instant embrace. Gogo chuckled at this cute ambiance. The trio looked at each other as a huge craft from above eclipsed the sun, floating towards them like a giant storm cloud.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Ha-Jun's voice aburptly announced down to the three. "I got the new recruits for Hiro's class, now all we gotta do is find a parking- _Oops_!"

In half of a heartbeat, the big craft had crashed onto Hiro's new car... it was a long, full heartbeat later that it was revealed a magnetic box safely housed it; Hiro didn't have look up to see that Gogo, stunned herself, had tapped on her arm. Or that Baymax's chest lit up.

" _Oh_ , wait, did we just-? Whoops, whoops, _whoops_."

Hiro gawked as Baymax held him, patting his head.

Every time the enormous - yet still drawfed by the turbine - craft hammered down, his friends protected the physical embodiment of all that had been left to Hiro financially by his parents and uncle Hasaki. It was when they had finally stopped, Gogo

shook a bit.

Hiro was wide-eyed as Baymax still half-held him.

" _Oooooo_ ps, sorry, H _iro_. I guess Ji-Min-," ' _Hey_!' "Still doesn't know how to- Whoops. WHOOPS."

This kept on much the same for the next several moments until finally the craft pulled back and landed. Ha-Jun, a smug smile worn into his face, stepped over towards them off the craft. "Oh... _oh_ , gee, Hiro. I'm so sorry I didn't see-aHHHHHHH."

The car glimmered subtly even in shadow.

Ha-Jun was still screaming as Ji-Min stalked off.

"Yeah, man! Next time you wanna pull a CC off his controls, then try blaming me for-," The stout brother stopped to glare at what _he_ had almost done. At this point, he had a stumbling Ha-Jun trying to apologize.

"You," Ji-Min said slowly. "IDIOT."

He seized him up in a neckhold.

"No- _no_!"

"Ji-Min," Baymax pointed Ji-Min's CC out.

The peeved off man ignored him a moment.

"Just like when we were kids, _huh_ Jun?"

"Ji, man, come on!"

"Tap out." His voice was steel. "Tap out."

Ha-Jun complied and tried to reason with him.

Ji-Min merely threw his hands up. "Sorry, Baymax," he turned to the botman gently. It wasn't just for now.

"It is all right."

"Hiro...?"

'S'kay, dude.' He turned guilty eyes to his blank-faced cousin who merely snapped her fingers and pointed to indicate he should go on with his duties.

Ji-Min bowed and complied.

"Ji..." Ha-Jun came closer. His brother put up both his hands again and walked off. "Ji? Ji-Man. Ji-Ji."

" 'Ji-Ji?' " Hiro looked at Gogo with amusement.

She shrugged and Ha-Jun flashed hateful eyes right on him. "Thanks _a lot_ , Hiro Hamada. As per usual, you ruin everything!" Gogo glared at him. "Oh, just throw me out of the city, Leik! I don't even care anymore." His eyes suddenly stopped on Baymax. "Stick with ruining your own best friend's lives, Hiro." He cut back to the boy, then turned to run.

"Ji, it wasn't me! You know how Hiro ruins things."

Hiro didn't know the look that was on his face until he felt Baymax side-hug him and Gogo pat his arm. With a quick grin, he looked in between them both.

They looked at him...

Then Gogo and Hiro were laughing together.

Baymax blinked at them. "Huh-huh." His eyes went into a flat line, then popped open. "It is not polite to laugh at others," Hiro gave his big belly a wry smack.

"Guess you're Max's Care Bot now," Gogo said.

The botman looked intrigued.

Hiro, holding Baymax's hand while Gogo rested her arm across his shoulders, her hand on Baymax's arm, started inside. The new recruits, Hiro peeked over his shoulder... his new class... were dually being led into their new classroom and home. It was with enthusiam and apprehension he realized that he was also leading them into an unknown world. A world he must enter.

To be continued...


	14. The battle for balance: Part 1 of 2

**I.**

Gogo had excused herself to go check up on a few things... like her idiot cousins, while Baymax rather unnecessarily led Hiro to where his first class was... until the first few waves of non-RRC affiliates were field tested, including Hiro, his first workload would be five classes; he already knew his lesson plans (all about as exciting as the rest of it) and class location.

"How do you feel?" Baymax squeezed his hand.

Hiro sort of grinned. "Butterflies in my stomach."

The botman blinked, kept his hand where it was in Hiro's, then moved his free one across the hall before them. "Then you must open your heart up and let _all_ the butterflies out," he had Hiro cracking up, but his touch to Hiro's head let him know he did mean this.

"Oh, I got an idea!" Hiro snickered.

Baymax tilted his head, seeing a look he knew quite well. "It is going to be very silly, isn't it?" he replied.

The boy nodded, a smile touching his eyes. "An army of Baymax... B'lalalaing - all simultaneously. Yeah?"

His buddy blinked in awe. " 'An army of Baymax... _Ba'lalaing_?' " Hiro nodded, adding, 'Simultaneously.'

He waited.

Baymax suddenly chuckled in his bell tone... before abruptly forgetting to shield this. Hiro's smile was a little too satisfied. When Max saw that, he clasped at his shoulders and regarded him with light reproving.

"Hiro, I love your creativity," Baymax said, before he ruffled a laughing Hiro's head. "And I enjoy all your spontaneity, for these are all the things that make you you." Hiro's glowing eyes dimmed a little at his best friend's next words. "But there are many rules which must be followed here... which you must. Not enforce them, but-," he saw Hiro's worry instantly, "You will do very well," Max hugged him, "And I have all the confidence in the world you can use your talents to bring people and Care Bots together, similiar to us."

"That's the idea, Max." Hiro nodded, smiling.

"And if you need anything..." Another tight hug.

"I know you're here," the boy touched Baymax's port.

Baymax touched his heart and then he and Hiro both touched the metal prints by the door; Hiro sliding his over so that his and his best friend's both overlapped.

"Good luck, Hiro." Baymax told him.

"See ya at lunch, Max." He circle-waved.

Upon seeing the silent, stalk-still backs of his class, Hiro gripped his bag close to his chest. His red-gold eyes shot wide. "I think I can do this," he murmured.

Outside, Baymax stopped and blinked.

"I _know_ he can do this." The botman voiced aloud, then, "And that he knows he can do it," he finished.

Nodding once, Baymax trundled on.

Inside, Hiro nodded, tightened his strap, and went on.

"I know I can do this."

...

By eleven, Hiro was ready to pass out from boredom; he had taught them manually, they had been tested, a swift grading process of a very simple test and then it was out the door for lunch. They were outside getting fresh air and sunshine of all places, and Hiro, with an actual brown bag lunch today, ate with his first class.

He dodged a few glimpses for Baymax, then asked:

"So Jerry," his eyes fell to the most open of the group and subsequently the only one who was both willing to answer and ask questions, "What'd you like, bro?"

His careful eyes were wide and the others looked up from their bags and Bento boxes; their Care Bots all waited at an unobtrusive distance, like a big flock of rather observant sheep. Jerry grinned uneasily at him.

"Guess soccer," He said, "Not much anymore."

Hiro shook his head. "So we'll get a ball... or, I'll just bring mine tomorrow." They all exchanged looks like their teacher was as clueless as a foreigner; Hiro was in as much confusion as they were. "You guys know there's no rules banning soccer? So yeah, tomorrow."

The mood shifted and the class looked down.

Baymax suddenly trundled towards them and Hiro's look brightened. "Okay, but seriously. I'm turning all those 1's into 10's. Just gimme a minute," He ran into Baymax's arms and received a big hug. "Hey, Max!"

"Hello, Hiro. How is your day going?"

"Great! Yours?"

They looked at each other and suddenly they were in a unit all their own; neither could let go. As more of the RRC agents filtered out, Hiro glanced over at his class and then he grinned up at Baymax. "Come over and join us," He offered. The entire group looked up.

Most were more intrigued then afraid.

Hiro saw their apprehension over Baymax and it hit home for him. Baymax, apparently (and to the heart of the boy who loved him) sadly looked back over at the Care Bots awaiting him. He then met Hiro's eyes.

"I would prefer to, but normally I attend to the Care Bots at this time," His voice was modulated, careful, but Hiro saw his longing and how his hands did not want to let him go. The two looked at their charges...

Away from each other. Hiro couldn't stand it.

Wouldn't.

"Why don't you bring them over here with us?"

He knew his class were exchanging looks.

Baymax tilted his head. "We must keep our distance during mealtimes, it is something that's always done."

Hiro tried to really see what was going on.

"OK," he grinned slightly, "Then we'll join you."

Baymax blinked.

"C'mon, class," Hiro called out, "We're all sitting with our Care Bots today." He looked up at Max.

The botman looked simply estatic, then he gently touched foreheads with him. "That is a _wonderful_ idea, Hiro." He said so quietly yet joyfully a shine came to Hiro's eyes as they waited for the class to join them, then walked hand-in-hand at Max's side.

"Uh... do you-," The red-headed boy not much older then Fred came to Hiro's free side. "Always do that?"

"What? _This?"_ He looked down at their binding hold and then shrugged. "Not always. It's just what we do when we don't hug." Hiro answered and Baymax was looking at him with amazement. Others edged nearer the botman but when they saw the unwariness though otherwise obvious disapproval from all of the senior agents watching, they smiled his way. Definitely this.

Hiro saw this, too, but he kept his attention rightfully on his class as he and Baymax went to sit with all of the blinking bots. They stared down at their leader a little uncertainly, until he patted on the grass with his free hand and then they gently fell to their huge butts.

The day seemed to lighten as the class smiled over at their individual bot; Baymax was bemused and he let his eyes fall to Hiro's in amazement, in gratitude, just as the teen nodded with a well-meaning grin and then he was answering any questions they had. It was with surprise Baymax found they asked him, too, and in a sort of release he answered them back politely yet not altogether modulated. Yet, it was Hiro Hamada, who found the greatest satisfaction of all was the absolute happiness that came from Baymax. How he was able to open up! Hiro saw now. And how everyone heard.

How they _listened._

...

12 and this time Hiro had a joint class to teach. As it turned out, he would be teaching one final combined class at 4. And, as it turned out, he moved with an air of complete confidence to the front of his new, bored students. Hiro tossed his bag over his chair and sat up on the desk, legs crossed and half a smile on his face.

They stared at him, then shook their heads.

Infraction: 357...

"So, class, welcome to Day 1 of Care Bot Training."

A hand went up.

"Hey, you only have to raise your hand if you want in my class," the older boy blinked, then peered down at his desk. "Yeah, we gotta fix that," Hiro hopped onto his feet. "So... you're probably wondering what kinda lesson plans we have today." They all looked up with looks more resigned then curious. Then, before their stunned eyes, saw a Sharpboard which simply read...

"First lesson," Hiro was wickedly excited, loosening his tie and throwing off his blazer. "Fist Bump: 101."

They gawked.

Stared.

"The most important thing you gotta know about a Care Bot is that they aren't our guards or sentries or even tools," Hiro clasped his hands and said earnestly to the class, "They're our friends. First and foremost, Baymax is a part of my family. He's my best friend... do we always agree? No. Do we have our moments?

Sure! What friendship doesn't?" He touched his heart and continued to his listening peers. "But I know that without a shadow of doubt, he's always there for me."

Hiro held out his fist, smiling. "And I'm always there for him... so, what led to our friendship? Uh, well, I'd say this definitely helped." Then he, for the first time in three weeks, waggled his fingers up in the air. "I'd like to introduce to you all... the _art_ of the Ba'lalala."

"Are you even kidding?" Hand-raiser spoke.

"La-lalalala!"

...

Ha-Jun, who'd have much rather been out Probotting or playing Frisbee in the park, slumped along the hall to complete his extra assignment on top of his regular ones when he heard a faint noise emitting from Hiro's class. Raising a brow, he came over and held out his wrist to re-arrange the magnetic door sequence. With a glow of violet and fractal blue, he was able look in.

...

Hiro Hamada had done many things...

This was one of the greatest.

"Ba-la over here!"

"BA. LA."

"Ba-la over there."

"BA. _LA."_

"Now rapid fire Ba-lala!"

Hiro was joined by a Ba'lalala balooza.

...

"Oh... oh no!" Ha-Jun was stricken, imagining that he would again be blamed. He quickly touched his wrist transmitter and Keio's image appeared then. "MOM."

His shrill voice rose even on her end and she had to grasp her arm. "What Ha-Jun? What is it?" She said.

"MOOMMMM, Hiro's ruining EVERYthing!"

"I'll be right there," Keio stalked out of her vaulted-ceiling and vast auditorium of a control room. "This had better be worth it, Ha-Jun Tanaka." She blistered.

...

Hiro was in his zone, dancing in place side-to-side.

The class broke free with him.

"Ba'lalalala! _Ba'lalalala!"_ They mirrored, almost in a ghost dance fashion. Baymax's face appeared then up on the Sharpboard just as Keio and her squimish son appeared in the doorway. Hiro heard a blip signal on his phone and he pulled it out; it was supposed to be reserved for lunch and breaks only. Smiling, Hiro did a silly Ba'lalala at Baymax on his phone and over his head, a sillier. "Ba'lalalala." Keio was a vulture now.

He froze.

The class was past the point of ice sculptures.

Baymax rose his finger, intending to intercede.

"I take care of the _human_ side of things," Keio said.

Quiet and very much correct.

Baymax blinked, resigned. Hiro turned half-fearful, half guilt-stricken eyes on his best friend. "I will be there very soon," He promised Hiro softly, whether he was let down or not the boy could only... Keio let Hiro have a surprisingly gentle pat on the arm before she directed him to leave. Ha-Jun flexed out his arms.

"I'll be taking over..."

"Lin-Jon will be taking over," His mother said and in a flash the man appeared with his orderly Correction Bot. "Return to your lessons, please." she gave Hiro a few moments to gather his things, then calmly waved him out into the hallway, following close. "Ha-Jun."

The woman was much less forgiving with her son.

He snapped Hiro's blazer over his shoulder and was stalking close behind on the teen's heels; in a weird way Hiro almost felt like they were almost different sides of Gogo and had the situation been a normal one this wouldn't be too far from her family looking out for him; but it was not and he had let them down.

Hiro had let his class and the city down.

His friends down.

Most of all, Hiro had let himself down.

...

"Infraction: 36, making disturbing noises. Infraction: 37, inciting chaos and encouraging all disorder." As the list built, so did Hiro's guilt. He could not look up until she sighed and Hiro only did so because finally, _finally,_ it sounded like Keio Tanaka had wrapped up.

To be perfectly honest, Hiro didn't care to ever see her face again. She was like an older, but unlikeable version of his best friend and her niece. Her yellow-gold eyes focused on him from her pointed oval face.

"You are suspended." She determined.

"What? You mean I'm not fired?"

"Not quite," Keio levelled, unhappy with him on a different level. "I'll review your case in a week or so should you comply with all your Correction... oh yes, I forgot the amendment: Care Bot's Corrections." she shuffled some sheets of lamentation. "I won't let you take these home, but Baymax has his own copies..."

Hiro nodded, eyes averted.

She lifted a brow. "I will allow you to wait for him in his office until he returns from the Tri-Barrier," Hiro met her eyes with burning curiosity; Keio's eyes were hinting but private. "Where he will peacefully escort you home," He wrinkled his nose at her implications and rose from his seat. "You should know," She said as he got to the door. "We all wanted you here. The-"

"Three of you, I know."

"No... most everyone in this district wanted to get to know you," Keio looked down at her phone and then slipped it into her sleeve. "And I suppose we all saw just what we needed to," She concluded. Hiro gave a slight shudder, shoulders stiffening, and he left now.

Ha-Jun, at first glaring in the opening door, suddenly let Hiro have a mocking finger waggle and then gave a gross face in mimic of Hiro's mimicking... to which Hiro gave no reaction, he only went to wait for Max.

...

Dian smiled rather stiffly at the customer before her; not meaning anything by it, of course, but an unholy morning of cleaning, cooking, getting the boys ready and more cooking had set her behind. Mei was in the back manning the grills while Aunt Cass was taking a day off... kind of. Having twisted her ankle, Cass had switched jobs with Dian to go babysit their nephews.

"That will be 5.95." Dian said, taking the grilled bean curd "turkey" panini for the next customer. The first man, scratching his head, turned to the bot at his side.

"Mike, what's left of 20 after 5.95?"

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Dian muttered low.

The man looked up.

"Dian, _shhh,"_ Mei said from the back.

"You use your Care Bot in place of a phone?"

Other people and their bots looked up.

"Of course!" The blonde man grinned. "It's efficent."

Dian looked away in disapproval as a Security Care Bot plodded in from outside; her chest tightened and she quickly dispensed the man's change before going to deliver the sandwich to it's new owner. A line was still forming as the machine came around the counter.

"Excuse me, there's a thing called waiting your turn."

There was no sarcasm in her voice.

"I able am to auto scan and detect any facial signs of defiance," It blinked. Dian went about her business of, what else, doing Business. "All Care Bots not in immediate charge of a Caree are not present at this time, so I have come to deliver a message to you."

"Here's one for you, make sure the city contractors about to come over here use _their_ bots for reference."

"It is from your father, Hasaki."

Dian's eyes widened.

"Hasaki! Hasaki." Mei was in the front in a moment, crawling through a window over a row of spices. "I... I haven't seen him in months! Oh, _oh,_ Dian. I, I hav-"

"Then talk to him then," Her voice was heavy yet she managed to smile warmly for her customer. "I haven't got a word to say to him, so you may as well take it."

"Non-authorized-"

"She has my permission."

It rattled an infraction and sent a message.

"Oh... so are we getting Care Bots, too?"

"It is in the works."

Dian was ready to strangle it when Mei interceded.

"Look, can you at least text my father and see-?"

Hasaki's face appeared on the screen.

"HASAKI!" Mei seized the bot immediately as Dian went back to work. "Oh, Hasaki. I missed you, I. I..."

"Hello, Meikomo," The man smiled, he was younger for a moment but with tired eyes. He looked up now.

Dian had gone back to counting change by herself.

"Dian."

"Father," she never looked up.

"I need to discuss something with all of you."

The woman quietly and correctly closed the register.

"I have customers," Dian went about with the next order. "Mei, got a text order. Spicy hot tofu wings."

"Dian," Her father's voice was silent, soft steel. "Do you think for a moment I would be doing this if the reason wasn't grave? If our family's welfare wasn't-,"

"I need 3 plates."

"Dian," Hasaki said with hushed urgency.

Mei looked back and forth in uncertainty.

The man kept urging her in fluent Mandarin until at least she whipped around, glared into his eyes with a hate that could crush steel, and headed for the back to do the most unfavored of all her tasks. Meikomo, left to the register, promised a conference with her father-in-law after the lunch rush. Mei used the SharpPhone she rarely touched to calculate, the man on standbot.

 **ll**.

Hiro looked at his reflection in the glass box off to the side of the room. His eyes reflected a hint of the green that he barely saw. Mesmerized, he came over closer and saw the chip Gogo had spent days putting back together. His heart tugged and Hiro gently slid the panel aside. He took Baymax's chip in his fingers.

It reflected the many different lights coming off the modules, which he caught sight of. Baymax could in fact control all of them from where he was; and there were a few things that he had needed to do before he could arrange to be home more often. That night, the teen felt his brows rise, would have been special... all of the last three nights had been special; but tonight...

Tonight would have been the first night Baymax was home all the time after everything had been arranged more. Now, with the chip in his hands and disaster on his heels, Hiro's mind skipped without his permission to a world where Baymax listened to him all the time.

Where _he_ made the rules and he protected Baymax to the best of his abilities...back to when his best friend was automated and did everything Hiro asked and...

The door slid open.

When Gogo entered, Hiro had already set the chip back inside. When their eyes met, what they had to say to each other was all that Gogo had to be told.

She glanced once at the chip, then away.

"Let's go," the girl said shortly.

Hiro didn't say a word, he held his strap close to the left side of his chest and proceeded out. She and one of the other operatives he'd seen most present led him to the bottom floor via the tubes. The blue neon lights were like rising ghost particles around them. Hiro let his eyes cut to Gogo, but she only stared away now.

As soon as they were on the bottom floor, they ran into a divided scene where Ha-Jun and Ji-Min had a bunch of operatives on each side. All the Care Bots were trying and failing to restore order. Gogo sighed.

"Excuse me," Hiro came up to them.

Everyone stared at him.

"Excuse yourself," Ha-Jun said.

But his Care Bot had him rethinking and he complied as Hiro walked to the door. Gogo began to follow but right then Hiro balked for his car and was caught up.

Ha-Jun "gently" yet swiftly tugged him back inside.

"Hey, before you run off, help me settle something."

Eyes were wide with disbelief while some narrowed.

"Is Baymax a robot or a human? Or... a Bayman?"

"He's-,"

"I was escorting Hiro to his car." Gogo cut in.

"You tell us then," Her cousin insisted.

"We don't have time-,"

"We do. Human or robot?"

"Infraction," His Care Bot rattled off for him.

"Let him tell you," Gogo slipped past him to a quiet Hiro; he then caught her arm in reflex. Her glare was so alive he had to throw his own back, even as Ji-Min was edging back from interceding and Hiro trembled.

Ha-Jun glared at his inaction.

"It's a robot," he determined to Ji-Min.

"He's our friend." The stockier boy shot back.

"We're _brothers,"_ Ha-Jun told him, losing his cool.

With a distant look, Gogo stepped away from going over to Hiro. He watched this with alarm. Ji-Min, in that moment the one in control, nodded to him now.

"Yeah, we are... but we're not friends, Ha-Jun."

Hiro couldn't take his eyes off Gogo, who didn't look up at him again. Ha-Jun folded his arms and led half of his operatives away. Suddenly, Hiro reached out.

Gogo's eyes were so devastated when she met his it was with such poor grace he lowered his arm. Then, Ji-Min had Hiro by the shoulder and was leading him out. The last Hiro saw was the door sliding closed on her retreating form. He let Ji-Min take him to his car.

"I'll drive you home," He took the finger pad and let Hiro climb inside. Ji-Min then climbed in and drove his cousin's best friend home. Hiro never said a word.

The clouds passing overhead cast shadows along the mountains and landscape, their long, light forms of gray could only overlap as they were as immaterial to solid as their origins were. Ji-Min's glance was a line.

"Drives nice," he said.

Hiro nodded.

"So... "

The teen's eyes were so depressed Ji-Min very nearly reached out to him. "Does Gogo hate me?" Hiro said.

There was some life to him now.

Ji-Min thought about this. "No, man, she doesn't hate you," he told him. Hiro nodded and some color came back to his face. "But I know she's really hurt, dude."

"I know she is," Hiro muttered, then he met Ji-Min's eyes. "She says the team loved me, but how...?" Sigh.

"How does she really feel about you?" A grin was in his voice even as Hiro looked away. "Well, you can see why it's not in the way you'd probably like," He got Hiro's attention. "Yeah, it's not much of a secret, man. But," he levelled and Hiro listened to him. "I think what hurts Gogo the most about you, Hiro, is how she feels like she can't count on you anymore."

"I know it is." He nodded.

"Or... even a lot of the time." Hiro wasn't surprised but he did listen to Ji-Min. "You're not a bad friend, man, anymore then Ha-Jun's a bad brother." he said.

"You need to forgive him," Hiro requested calmly.

"Just like you need to forgive yourself," Ji-Min said with half a smile, "All of us have things we could've done better, Hiro, and right now you've got a family needing you. And, a best friend you gotta face, too."

Hiro nodded, his expression wrought.

"Hey," Ji-Min caught his arm... and shook it. "You can do this," the older boy said. Hiro nodded slowly and then climbed out of the car. His charge grinned back and tossed him the finger pad as he got out, too.

"And, y'know, I do have an older cousin, too, Ji."

The man was so floored by the idea that he had the control to a Liger-, "Isn't she a little too young for me?" he asked, then indicated the shiny red vechile.

"Just have it back by tomorrow," Hiro told him with a faint smile, "Krei needs it driven back to San Ben."

"A rental?"

"Promotional."

"Ah."

They exchanged a bow as Hiro started in.

There was a bleep on his phone and he received the message straight to the heart. 'Hiro, I am so sorry, I have been delayed at the Double Barrier for a breach in the city. I will be at the turbine as soon as possible or I will meet you at home if you are already there.'

Hiro's eyes widened.

Gogo hadn't told Baymax... she had wanted him to go on suspecting Hiro was still at the turbine. She hadn't wanted Baymax to see Hiro. Baymax didn't know... but, Hiro hadn't intended to-. Hiro realized then that Gogo had sent him out of there not because she was convinced Hiro was going to steal the chip... his fist clenched. Gogo had wanted Hiro to leave because-

With an angry fist to the stoop's cement blocks, the teen started in. He noticed that construction was on the other side of the street and down the road... that there was modifications to doors and that the buttons for traffic lights were having scan recognition panels placed in poles; Hiro saw they were 6'2... bot height.

A mix of sadness and longing hit him as he went in.

...

"That's IT." Dian wheeled out of the Cafe's front.

"Dian, you can't just leave!"

"Mei," The woman was besotted in flour, frazzled, a wild look in her eyes, "I've had it! I've HAD it. I... I can't do domestic! I can do the cleaning, the laundry, even the babysitting." She saw Mei's tired eyes but she still pressed on. "Even face-to-face interactions with a geniune smile! But **cooking** will be the death of me! The absolute ruin. I'm an ex-spy, an aunt, an inspiring singer and literal cyber security expert but-"

"I need you," Mei insisted, "You can't just-,"

"Is something wrong down there?" Aunt Cass called.

Huan and Hiroshi were with her upstairs.

"No Auntie," She called back.

"Just fine." Dian added.

"Who's woman-ing the front?.!"

"You see! You see we need you. Until Baymax re-,"

"Oh, very well, Mei," Dian pressed her hands flat together, mocking, "I'll just get Mochi! Someone-,"

"There IS no one else! I can't do this by myself."

"I can't either," Dian shot back.

Mei, shaking in surpressed rage, suddenly let her big sister have it in Mandarin. Dian gasped loudly and proceeded to argue back at her. They both went at it like a couple of old hens as suddenly Hiro passed by.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Hiro." They said together.

The two almost went back to arguing when Dian and Mei noticed how downcast he was. Quickly, his older cousin cleared her throat. He looked back at her and her eyes glowed with expectation. In that moment, a fourth person was there and it took Aunt Cass all of three seconds to get it. Dian gestured towards Hiro.

She nodded.

Hiro passively let Dian follow him out the window to the fire escape so as not to let the boys' see his mood.

Aunt Cass looked back at Mei. "Do you need help?"

The girl, panting, looked back at the curtain to the Cafe entrance. She blinked. "No," Mei met her eyes with confidence, smiling, "I know I can do this." her aunt's smile reflected her own and Mei went back in.

"Aunt Cassie, can Roshi put a SharpPhone in water?"

Stricken, the woman raced back to the two.

...

Dian caught Hiro's arm and was about to ask him to come back and talk to her... but the look in his eyes had her stepping back. Silenced by the fact that she knew he hadn't listened, again, Dian turned to leave.

Hiro sighed before he went the other way.

Up two another metal flight and then into his room...

The teen proceeded to gather his things... and write down a long note on his tablet. 'Baymax, I've tried to live in this new world of yours. I'm so sorry, buddy, I just don't think right now is the best time. I'm going to San Ben a few hours away, I'm using up some of my inheritance (no worries, I didn't actually blow it on Maxine. Krei loaned it) but I hope you'll text me a passport by the time I'm at the Tri-Barrier.' A couple tears spotted the pad. 'I don't wanna see anyone rn.'

'I love you, Maxie...

Your chipmate.'

Hiro, feeling like some dramatic actress, gathered up things into a backpack and changed his clothes. He grabbed Tadashi's hat, the sweater Bi had made and picked up the white chip Baymax had tossed. With a sigh, he kissed it and placed it on his dresser. Taking a last look at his room, his empty bed and of course his brother's side of it, Hiro turned to run away now.

...

Mei watched Dian stalk out from the house and was stalking towards a crew working on the intersection outside. Sighing once, she looked up and smiled her dazzling smile at the next customer with his CC bot.

...

Hiro was almost to the front door when he saw Mei, alone, operating the register. He looked out to see his cousin Dian crossing the street, heading for bot-only-knew where. Slowly, Hiro shifted his backpack to his other shoulder. Quietly, he headed back upstairs... It was when Hiro was upstairs he deleted his message, discreetly covered up all evidence, and went to find his aunt and the boys in the kitchen. A noise came from upstairs and Hiro, gasping, ran on up to check.

As it was broadcast on all networks, of course Hasaki Hamada was covering up a rather red face as his very recently turned 16-year-old nephew was Ba'lalalaing it up on TV. A strict, no-imitating slogan was below this and he could only mutter to himself in Mandarin.

"Turns more into a dictatorship by the day," he said.

Robert ate his Chow Mein quietly several feet away.

"Hey, Hasaki!" One of the innmates across the space of long tables called. "Isn't that the Hiroto you always brag about? Y'know, the rebel robotics kid up there?"

"Yes, that is my nephew, Hiro." He answered.

"Well, looks like he just Ba'lala'd our freedom away."

Some of the other inmates chuckled sardonically.

"You know," All eyes turned on Robert, who'd never spoken a word to most in two years, as he rose. "The silent majority may have the strongest voices, but the strongest minds cannot silence the greatest of hearts."

He caught Hasaki's eye only a moment and left.

...

The man Hiro saw before him was one he had fought against many a time, jailed on many occasions, and a man who he found was now feasting on all the food they had kept frozen just in case it'd turned out that-,

Hiro watched as Yama bit into a roasted lamb chop.

"Ya can't find succulent sheep this side of the..." he stopped at Hiro's stunned look. "Speak of the nerd!"

Yama swallowed big and held out his hands.

"It's HIRO."

He received a meek response to this, "Yama?"

Hiro glanced over at Aunt Cass with stricken eyes.

Hers were identical to his, a broom in her hands.

"He showed up, took all of this out of the deep freeze and was in here cooking everything when I came in."

"Here Roshi..." Huan pried the small broom that was on his high chair. "Now you get weapon," his infant brother proceeded to gnaw on it. Hiro glared, furious.

Huan was armed with a broom, Hiroshi a dustpan.

"Now, Hiro," Yama, massive and in a flowery pastel shirt, started coming around. " 'Scuse me, sorry there, really did think a sit-down dinner would help, Ok, I-"

Hiro yanked a thing of silverware from the counter.

"Hiro Hamada, don't you dare!"

He slid out all of the utensils on the counter and then chucked it at Yama, who backhanded it into splinters with an unhappy look. Next, Hiro moved onto prying a toaster from the wall and hurling it. Aunt Cass beat him on his back before Hiro could move onto the old breadbox and Huan gave Hiro a look when he eyed a knife block kiddy corner to the refridgerator abruptly.

"Hee-ro..." He smiled in disbelief.

Hiro frowned.

"Hiro-,"

"Outside, Yama," He pointed and the man nodded.

"Oh, don't wanna upset the... little warriors? Got ya."

Hiro met Aunt Cass's eyes and she blanched a little.

Sighing, he followed the "ex"-villian.

...

Outside in the alley, Yama patted his extended gut.

"Ahhh, a meal like that's gonna put on a few pounds, don't ya think?" He grinned down at Hiro, who was utterly unamused. "I think you know why I'm here."

"To eat all my food and terrorize my family? Great. Because I'm about to call the police," Hiro pulled his phone out and sighed. He and Yama met eyes and a game changer vibe flashed. "So why are you here?"

" 'K," Yama started to set Hiro on some trash cans.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh, but I thought-"

"I will scream. I will literally drop kick and scream."

"OK, OK!" Yama gestured and Hiro folded his arms.

"There's a... thing, you might have heard of."

Hiro was all ears.

"And your little... display today, is exactly what has given us the courage to start things up. To really get our plans going." Yama's eyes were excited as he let a long black necklace slide out of his shirt, before he placed it in Hiro's hands. "There," it was a silver 'R'.

"What is this?"

"Scan tag," He grinned, a hammy finger touching it. "Encrypted. Some of the best tech in the world went into this thing and all it's gotta be is scanned by your phone... which will then be encrypted itself." It was the amazement in Hiro's eyes that made him nod in satisfaction. "We want you to join us, we... well, to take our city back, we need all the help we can get."

Hiro, sighing a little, considered this.

He then handed it back to Yama and stepped away.

"Where're you going?.!"

"If you think I'm betraying Gogo and Baymax-,"

"Like they're gonna be friends with you after... this."

Hiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, my answer is no."

He started back in.

"Big Hero 6 used to help people..." Yama said. "You used to help people. And now, a person has come to you asking for help and you're outright refusing me."

Hiro's hand stopped over the knob, brows lowering.

"I'm not doing this for any gain, I'm doing all of this so that humans can take back the city... so that we all can be free again." he shook his head now. "Think it over, Zero." Hiro looked back at him. "When you join us... that's when you'll be a hero again, nerd."

He tossed the necklace back to him and walked off.

Grasping the R, Hiro turned to go back inside.

...

The drive to the Tri-Barrier was a smooth one as Ji-Min cruised along the outskirts of San Fransokyo... it was so that the second layer was a neutral area. None could quite claim it as it was military + government-owned. As such, the twenty-four-year-old had on a nice, white linen button down, slacks and with the top down. It was a literal breeze as he lounged back...

And the car drove.

"You know I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass..."

The rest of it Ba'lalala'd out, as was the standard for censorship now and reinforcement of the new, strict fist bump ban. Ji-Min lifted a brow from behind his thin shades and then tapped on the screen. Suddenly, a bass so strong it blasted the barrier went off. With a surprised look, he tried it again. Grinning, he tapped the hydraulics feature. In the bright sun, Ji-Min was suddenly bumped up into the air and he laughed out.

He jammed out... 20 feet high.

A soft, sheet of air caught him every time. The man was laughing like he hadn't for weeks when suddenly a new figure on a black, teched-out bike came up on him fast. Ji-Min blinked, bewildered, as it claimed a residency at his side. He stared as Ha-Jun flipped up the visor on his helmet. The 22-year-old Ba'la waved.

"Hey, big brother," Ha-Jun mocked with a grin.

"Ha-Jun, what're you doing?.!"

"Anything I want!" The man threw his legs out and then tossed his helmet off. "We're out of the city and that means freedom of expression! Ha-hahahaha!" A white hand rose up and Ji-Min saw that Ha-Jun sat on his Care Bot. "Told ya to shut it, Bots, I don't wanna hear about any infractions 'til we're back in the city."

"That's dangerous!" Ji-Min called out.

"I'll show you dangerous," His brother guffawed, he then steered in front of the shiny, sleek red car and in a serpentine clasped his chin, legs shot out, as he then coasted along. He grinned at Ji-Ji. "Admit it, you love the freedom that comes with this," The man hollered.

Ji-Min smirked a bit. "Yeah, but how 'bout the cost?"

"Heh? Freedom doesn't _cost."_

He looked at where his brother pointed...

The entire district was in the far distance, blocked off by orange and white dividers. Someone, it seemed to the boys, was waving from the front. Then, suddenly a screaming Ha-Jun was reaching for his big brother.

"SAVE ME, JI-MIN."

"Wha-what?"

"Don't let Baymax see me!"

"I don't... you're afraid of Baymax?"

"No-I'm-not-afraid-of-Baymax!" Ha-Jun mocked at him. "But he's gonna turn me into Leiko, and Leiko's gonna turn me into Mom, and then banishment... and, and-," Ji-Min didn't have to hear anymore from him.

Their father was not someone they wanted to face.

Ji-Min quickly set his controls on his car to head for his brother. Ha-Jun was screaming. As he tapped on the screen, a two, half-moon tan steering wheel came out in a drop and he steered over towards him. They felt eyes on them as Ji-Min neared his brother when suddenly Ha-Jun slipped and elbowed his gear shift.

The motorcycle sputtered out of control and all of a sudden he was skirting streams of dirt up in the praire lands. Ji-Min bit his lower lip as he scrambled across.

"Full auto, frontal turbine thrust."

It responded immediately.

"Corner parallel manuver... and hey, the safety-?"

"Deactivated."

Ji-Min sighed.

He was gaining fast on Ha-Jun.

"So getting infractions for this," he shook his head as he crouched in the open window to jump to his little brother, then leapt aggressively forward and quickly gained control of the bike. Then, an uproar of arose.

An uproar of JOY.

The entire district was cheering and screaming.

From where he was at the front, Baymax blinked... then threw his own arms up and cheered. When they turned to him, he was trundling in a spin... gurgling out low-battery. Baymax then collapsed and a Care Bot pulled him back into the crowd. As Ha-Jun and Ji-Min successfully stopped, the brothers pumped up their fists and the excited crowds grabbed the hands of their Care Bots and rushed to meet them. Blinking as one specific one held him up, Baymax caught it's arm, patted it's hand and hurried it along in the rush.

...

A figure dressed in dark attire from years before, at a time when a girl had gotten him to side with her... to turn to shades of black, rolled along the surprisingly unwatched streets. People poked their Care Bots with a curiosity as to why they were staring off into space more than usual, some even walked away from theirs.

The helmet-and-pad-wearing figure skate-boarded on through the park, right past S.F.I.T, further down the streets and out to where an abandoned building stood now... it was the last place he thought they would be.

And it was a place Hiro knew well.

He peered up from his split mask at the same decrypt warehouse from two years ago. Sighing, eyes closing at what that meant, the boy proceeded to go the very same way he and Baymax had entered last time. The sixteen-year-old found he needed minimal assistance to get up, and onto the catwalk... except there wasn't one. Instead, a tube sucked him up and he screamed.

The motion was so fast, so dark, Hiro felt he'd die.

...

As Ha-Jun cried and mumbled out a string of almost half-coherent apologies, Ji-Min watched the crowds thin and Baymax waddle on up to him; It was with a deep breath he realized that they were shielded in a violet box as Baymax touched his arms, head-height.

"Are you all right?" He asked in concern.

"Just fine," Ji-Min grinned, a little sheepish.

They watched as the cheering was still going on and Ha-Jun was taken to a Healthcare Bot. Baymax then turned, raising a finger as he was about to scan him...

"Max, when are you gonna drop the phony-baloney healthcare stuff?" Ji-Min, still smiling, asked of him.

Baymax blinked. "You knew," he said gently.

"Well, no one really knew exactly what it was..." He shook his head; it didn't matter. "Hey, thank you." Ji-Min told him. "Thank you for everything, Baymax..."

The Probation program a year earlier, the safe city...

"You are welcome," He patted his arms, "Thank you, too." Baymax removed his hands and blinked at him.

"I'm gonna do something now, okay?" Ji-Min, short but nearly eye-level with Baymax, embraced him. It was a blink later, and Baymax hugged him back, "K, I'll go see what I can do to lighten my mom up and... go talk to Gogo. You go home and take care of your family." Ji-Min smiled at Baymax, who nodded now.

The two looked up as non-district RRC aircrafts cast ominous shadows over them as they flew above, all went silent, and then they passed. This area was of a neutral ground, but military drones weren't and even what might have been stealth jets sped right by then.

Ji-Min patted his arms.

"You better-"

"Maxine is driving away," Baymax pointed out.

"Oh yeah, still full auto," Ji-Min mentioned. "K..."

He freed Pro-Bots from Ha-Jun's seat and Baymax climbed on the back. They both knew that with HQ so close, there would be no futher need for a wanted robot to be present... just as much as they both knew that once back in at the 1st Barrier, Max would drive.

...

Hiro wasn't quite sure what he was expecting... and a vast cavern located outside the city, but beneath the Second Barrier wasn't one of them. Meeting Hiro on the other side had been Yama, and on the other side Hiro found that thugs, petty thieves, but even a lot of normal people he had seen around the city populated an area where bonfires, stands and all manner of tech, food and general banned-activites were commencing.

"Like somethin' out of a movie," Hiro murmured.

Yama, replete in a dark shawl no one but him found mysterious, walked Hiro through the big, artifically- lit cavern. He explained how it used to be part of an underground lab for military acitivites up to the 70's.

"Not much here now except for the cool kids," He let Hiro have a wink, to which the boy frowned. "Now, come on. There's gotta be something that bloated-,"

The man stopped when Hiro gave him a once over.

He sighed raggedly. "Something you couldn't have, something Baymax or your friends wouldn't let you, even before all this RRC-," Someone screamed and threw something into a bonfire, the flames rose high.

"What's that?" Hiro asked, seeing that the company and surroundings were instantly darker and dystopic. Yama simply smiled and whacked at his gigantic gut.

Hiro's eyes widened with terror.

"Good boy!" He clamped his arm. "Nothin' better for a kid your age like a healthy dose of fear. Now this is for real, Hiro, you need to be rewarded. I mean, you, not once but TWICE stood up to the RRC," A manic scream rose up again followed by a crash, "While in the process humiliated them, got kicked out, probably ruined any chance of ever getting your best pals back AND you had the guts to come here... yeah, reward."

The teen stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Anything you want."

Hiro kept his eye down.

What was the point?

"Battle of Botcraft 5: Uncensored?"

Yama snapped his fingers and a ragged sort threw a mint copy of the most vaulable (and most graphic) of all the BOTC games. Smiling, the man gave it to him.

Hiro's eyes widened.

"Blue Bull?"

"The questionably age-appropriate energy drink that everyone but you drinks anyway?" Yama caught it as it was thrown to him underhanded, then turned his wrist and waited. 'Uh... uh, a BT30 Electro sidearm.' It was banned even in military-, "I'll have to special order it, but we got some pretty good stuff in the-," Hiro gave Yama the bads back and, sighing, bowed to him now.

His expression was furrowed.

"You're bowing out?.!"

The crowds that surrounded were half angered...

Half-betrayed.

"No," Hiro said and then he looked at all of them. "I mean, I'll help you. I just decline anything for doing it. If..." he amassed many, many followers, and gave a deep, thoughtful breath, removing the top part of his mask, "When you decide to take back the city, I will do what I can to help you. I know... I know we all want our freedom back..." They waited for Hiro.

"And?" Yama prompted.

Everyone was wide-eyed... some still looked unsure.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help you."

A pause. Then.

The Resistance broke free in cheers.

Hiro grinned under the lower part of his mask and was suddenly hoisted into the air. In one moment Hiro, in all his wildest dreams, was a HERO again. And then, knowing what this meant, he almost blacked out as a crowd surf took him to where all the operations were.

...

Aunt Cass was still cleaning the remnants of the huge meal she hadn't even known had been made when she heard small, bare feet running across the little hallway.

"Aunt Cassie!" Huan called to her.

"Yes, Huanny."

"I'ma go be superhero now, 'kay?"

"OK," She called back.

And then...

"Wait a minute," Her eyes flashed up.

...

Huan, with his orange-and-white suit in his hands, slid of the mandatory cat door that was supposed to be on every door in the city unless allergies were present. It was with a smile up at a Care Bot that Huan then slid into his suit as many workers had been dispatched to go back to work on city modifications after going off to lunch, while there Care Bots had been left behind.

"Hi, Not Baymax."

"I am not Not Baymax."

"OK, watch this!"

He slipped into his suit and was immediately fitted in the contoured, full-figured carbon fiber. Baymax was on the Care Bot's chest then, blinking down at his little boy with uncertainty. Huan's face lit up and he gasped.

"BEEMAX."

"Huan, what are you doing?" He cocked his head.

"I'ma be hero now, 'kay?"

"Your mother and aunts will be looking for you."

"I know."

"And where is Hiro?"

"Skateboarding around in a dark ninja suit," All of a sudden, the thrusters came alive. Baymax watched as Huan floated up in the air. He blinked with concern.

"Huan, I believe you should deactivate-,"

The child cried out as he shot up like a rocket. Two big, white hands caught his ankles and Huan was now crying out. Aunt Cass appeared in the doorway and a look of horror was on her face as the Care Bot tried as hard as it could to keep Huan from blasting off and out of the entire neighborhood. Gasping, she kicked up her broom and sped out into the street to swing at it; Aunt Cass only having seen where it was grabbing onto him.

"Let. Go. Of. My. NEPHEW!" She said with each big swing. Her swinging, the Care Bot grasping onto him, and Huan bawling caught the attention of many. After a few moments of this, two more Care Bots caught the stubs of the first and Aunt Cass climbed up to get him.

"Is Huan unhurt?" Baymax asked as she pried the boy down. The look on Aunt Cass's face was one that only hit all of Hiro's fears into Baymax's chip; his feelings were shared. She put Huan down so the botman could see him a moment, then proceeded to drag him inside.

"No, Bee-max, I wanna be hero now! Beemax, please... please." Huan cried, pleaded with him. Baymax didn't move or take his eyes off his family until Huan's super suit was tossed inside. Once they were in, Baymax did not let the Care Bots move again. He deactivated all of them... every last one. His image fizzled out right then.

...

Hiro had heard the whole story from Honey and Bi: all about how Huan had tried flying, how Aunt Cass, Baymax and the Care Bots had gotten to him in time, how she, they and Gogo had talked to him... and how Huan had pled with them not to tell Hiro. The teen, after the most hypocritical lesson ever taught had told Huan the importance of listening and then after he had tucked him in bed, had dragged himself out of the nursery and went out again; Hiro knew of the Care Bot recall going on... Baymax had deactivated them for a few days and everyone was getting a dry run of 'self-care' until they were again reinstated. Hiro stopped outside his door and touched the knob, forehead on the knob...

He hadn't heard one word from Baymax all day.

And after Hiro had ascertained Huan was all right, he'd returned to help relocate the Resistance entrance and going to his night class from 6-12, it had been with a heavy and exhausted heart that Hiro Hamada now faced his first night alone...

Huan wouldn't be coming in, his aunt wasn't really in any kind of mood, Mei and Dian weren't talking much and Hiro had obliviated any chance of having Baymax and Gogo as his friends again. Well, Hiro had homework...

The teen opened his unlocked door and went inside to find Baymax sitting on his bed like he had always been there. The botman looked up from his reading.

"Hello," He circle-waved to him, then pointed down in indication. "While I was cleaning under your bed for socks, I found a coupon book and some are still-,"

"BAYMAX!" Hiro ran headlong for him, climbed up and over his best friend, and then pulled him down in a strong neck hug. The botman blinked in confusion.

"Valid." He finished.

Hiro tightened his hold.

"Did you want to switch to online?" Baymax asked.

"Max, what're you doing here?.!" The boy looked up.

His friend blinked. "I live here."

"Oh, yes, you do." Hiro clutched him even closer if such a thing were possible. "This is your home...this is where you live." Baymax understood immediately.

"Oh, no. Oh, no." He said in a gentle voice, placing aside the coupon book. "It is all right, Hiro," he had him in his big arms now. "You are safe, I am here..."

"How can you still hug me after all I've done?" And he was met with disbeliving eyes. "Aren't you mad?"

" 'What you've done? Mad at you?' " Baymax said.

Hiro's red-gold eyes were stricken.

"I got suspended."

"I know." He touched Hiro's head.

"I had another fallout with Gogo."

"I know," Baymax ruffled his head soothingly.

Hiro tried, tried to get his friend to realize-,

"I joined the Resistance," He looked away now.

"You did?" Baymax said with real surprise now.

Hiro caught his breath, not even trying to get some reaction now. He was as good as dead. He was as-,

The arms around him tightened.

"You're hugging me?" Hiro met his eyes in disbelief.

In shock.

He tried pulling away, wanting to die, but Baymax would not let him budge, "Hiro, no matter what you have done," The botman told him as he stiffled a big huff of breath; he then tapped on Hiro's head and the boy looked up, red-eyed, "Or think you have done..."

Hiro was miserable.

Baymax held him close to his access port.

"I will always hug you..." He told him. "I will always hold you," The boy's short laugh was one of joy and at the same time amazement. Baymax ruffled his hair to get him to look up. "And I will always love you." He told Hiro. In tears now, Hiro hugged him right back.

"I'll always love you, too, Baymax." He leaned in to kiss the botman's access port, stopped a moment, and then pecked it once when Baymax gave his head a pat.

There was only peace now.

"You are safe now." Hiro was told gently. "As long as you are in my arms, Hiro, nothing can hurt you."

Even in his last few moments of conciousness, Hiro tried, "We gotta talk about what happened," he said.

"All of that tomorrow," Baymax acknowledged.

"You don't fight fair, Max," His charge muttered, he gave him have a final, faint kiss before falling asleep.

Baymax nuzzled his head before nodding off, too.

...

He found her up on the turbine... it had been relative smooth sailing with his mother, now Ji-Min faced his young cousin. She looked up at the stars, fingering a small clip purse he knew the contents of. Slowly, he came to sit by her and stare up with her at all of the-

"I don't even see them anymore," Gogo told him.

"What?"

"The stars," she said. "I used to see them all the time, even in the city. Now it's all just a big, empty space."

He sighed lightly.

"You were going to preach?" Gogo, in a tight, white tank top and black leggings despite the chill, played with the clasp on her black purse. "Honey gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday, classy but sassy," she smiled in memory, then her expression blanked out.

"I know how you-,"

"Feel? Impossible."

"Why?" Ji-Min asked in surprise.

Her light purple lips pressed together.

"Because I don't feel anything anymore."

He considered this a moment. "Leik, you remember when you were 5 and I was 10? How you wailed on Ha-Jun and then to tried running away? Remember how I got you to walk a block, then come home...?"

"Yeah, some genius remark about needing fresh air."

"Yeah, well, I really meant to not leave you alone."

Gogo found she couldn't say anything.

"Just like now," Ji-Min leaned forward and grasped his knees, "Leik, your friends know Gogo. But they don't know Leiko, they don't know my little cousin or how you only show part of yourself." Both of her fists tightened, Ji-Min grew more passionate. "How you really aren't as strong as you come across, how-"

"Are you done?.!" Gogo shot up to her feet, brows curved down and eyes piercing with pain. He up on his feet and he took her into his arms... it felt final in so many ways, her own flesh and blood holding her.

Holding her to a heartbeat that was hers and not.

"Please don't give up," Ji-Min pleaded softly.

Gogo was as still as a statue.

"My friends are gone," she muttered.

"No! They're just-,"

And understanding lit his eyes. Gogo, found out, let herself become solid. Her entire body stiffened like she wasn't soft or moveable. Ji-Min became alarmed at the familiar harshness in her eyes. With only one, final flicker of doubt, Gogo walked away from him.

Ji-Min could only stare after her.

Hiro? Baymax? Fred?

He tallied his options.

"Right, the boys-,"

Ji-Min found Gogo had locked his communication capabilites to them, just like she had with Hiro and Baymax earlier. He quickly shot a text to two other people, the only ones left, who could reach Leiko.

She had disappeared by the time he'd looked up.

No...

Ji-Min realized.

 _No._

Allegiances were shifting, changing, and the man knew that his was as well. If Honey and Wasabi did not come back to San Fransokyo fast, an all-out war between the RRC divisions, anarchy reform and a potential Care Bot uprising were fast approaching...

And if the military and government got involved!

But, he stopped, there was still Hiro and Baymax.

There was still a hope Ji-Min suddenly felt inside.

To be continued...


	15. The battle for balance: Part 2 of 2

_If there is righteousness in the heart, there is beauty in the character._

 _If there is beauty in the character, there is harmony in the home._

 _If there is harmony in the home, there is order in the nation._

 _If there is order in the nation, there is peace in the world._

 **I.**

Ha-Jun, after receiving the rush of life that he had so craved, sat looking over some of the information Baymax had sent back to his office for Gogo to review...

"I thought you weren't supposed to be in here," Ji-Min came in eating a tofu dog.

"Naw, that was just Mom and Lin-Jon."

"What are you doing?" his brother asked curiously, seeing that for once Ha-Jun was taking his role seriously.

"Baymax has apparently been compiling all the things he thinks is wrong with the Care Bots." The man scrolled through the enlarged print. "Something he wants to bring to Leiko and Mom's attention."

Ji-Min was quiet for a moment. "Leiko's not here right now, I can't find her."

The taller man was instantly standing. "You lost our little cousin?.!"

"I tried to talk to her," Ji-Min couldn't meet his brother's eyes; they both knew she hadn't been the same since Hiro's abduction 7 months earlier...

"We'll find her," Ha-Jun touched his brother's shoulder.

Ji-Min met his brother's eyes doubtfully a moment but the unexpected encouragement that was in them somehow made him certain again.

They beat fists.

"Besides," Ha-Jun grinned with wicked fun, "She's gonna wanna read the runaway love note Baymax accidentally included in his accounts…"

Ji-Min lifted a brow.

"I love you, Maxie, though I cannot live in your world anymore…" Ha-Jun blinked dramatically at Ji-Min. "Your _chipmate_ ," he finished in a flourishing whisper.

In a moment, the two brothers were cracking up but then, as the gravity of the moment dawned on them, the two beat it down the hall. They had to get to Mom…

 **ll.**

Hiro wasn't sure what time it was when he did wake up but when he did he saw that Baymax was holding him.

He blinked and smiled as he snuggled closer into the crevices of Max's tight, plush vinyl skin.

"Max, I just want you to know that I'm... I'm…" Hiro tried so hard to say the words, just like he had that first day on the turbine but somehow they just wouldn't come. He snuggled as close as he could while still being able to breathe and sunk back into sleep.

The boy was almost completely out of it when he felt something touch his head, bringing him closer to the plastic circle on Baymax's left breast.

Baymax asked of him in a soft voice, "Did you really think I was not coming?"

He murmured something incoherent and drifted back to sleep.

...

It was very early the next time Hiro awoke but he saw that his friend was moving about much like he had that previous night... nothing appeared on his chest but Hiro immediately touched his accessport. Yet, instead of awakening, Baymax stopped and gently stroked his head as if he were concentrating.

Hiro ran his fingers over the zigzag on it and was about to snuggle closer again when he actually did see an image appear on Baymax's chest.

He wasn't sure at first what it was but it appeared to be him and he was being tightly grasped by someone he'd never seen before.

Hiro thought it was Tadashi but the body he saw was one of someone who was very fair-skinned... a mop of white hair over his own dark hair. Hiro shook his head a moment and then he saw abruptly that the face of the one holding him was that of a type of android. Hiro almost screamed but for Baymax's hand that was on his head when he looked back at the screen on the botman's chest, he saw his own head of ebony hair and the human android holding his image self... then he looked up at Baymax holding him and it was like a mirror.

Quietly, so as not to wake Baymax, Hiro reached up and pecked at his access port. Baymax gently snuggled his head and then Hiro felt him stir.

The mirror image dissolved like a shadow in light.

"Good morning," Baymax said to him, regarding his charge with casual interest.

"Hey buddy, I think it's just barely dawn." Hiro didn't let on that he knew anything.

"How are you feeling?" Baymax asked with gentle concern.

Hiro tried to stretch and Baymax gently tapped on the back of his neck to warm the nape of it.

"Thanks buddy… hey, you kept your heat feature!"

"Of course, Hiro," Baymax said as he gave him a soft, tight squeeze before sucking in his gut.

"Hey hey," Hiro said with some amusement, "you don't have to deflate the airbag, just undo the child lock on the back door." he noticed how Baymax was holding him to his belly securely... almost instinctively.

Baymax blinked and then gave him one final squeeze as they both chuckled a bit and Baymax let Hiro get some stretching room.

As he did this, Hiro's small gut poked out of the pajama pants he didn't remember putting on.

Hiro tried to poke it back in quickly.

"How did that happen?" he joked, trying to brush it off.

Baymax pulled down on one of the pants ties and his tiny tummy popped out again.

Hiro watched as Baymax poked it and then said lightly, "Boop boop."

Baymax blinked his eyes. "You have an outie," he said matter-of-factly.

Hiro chuckled softly and then sighed. "I don't understand, I've been eating healthy for the last 3 weeks and I don't think I'm getting any less exercise than I usually do."

The botman blinked and then said in a patient yet non-advisoral voice, "Yes, Hiro, but perhaps your more recent caloric intake and carbohydrates have contributed."

Hiro shrugged. "Meh, probably just a little love weight."

The teen hugged him shamelessly close and they both chuckled and then Baymax hugged him tighter as Hiro tried pulling him closer.

"Can't we just stay like this forever, Baymax?" Hiro asked in a wavery voice.

"I would like that more than anything, Hiro," Baymax said.

"Wanting stuff ... You've never wanted anything before, Baymax."

The botman gently raised him up off the bed and put him down beside him. "If I had 'want', Hiro, it would be that I could make you happy again." he touched Hiro's cheek and Hiro touched his.

Hiro started to say something else but Baymax waddled over to his mini-fridge.

"Would you like some breakfast, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"Max, you're avoiding talking this out."

"Yes," Baymax assented as he pulled open the fridge and pulled something out.

"Why and how you going to cook those?"

Baymax turned on the heat feature on his stomach and got out a frying pan that was in a bag by Hiro's desk.

"Since the Care Bots will be temporarily deactivated, we can spend the next few days together and with our family," the robot said softly as he looked up at him, trying to be helpful.

Hiro smiled indulgently as he came over to his chair, spun it around, and sat down backwards watching him.

"Those are just plain eggs, Maxie."

Baymax blinked at him as the lights outside seemed to dim with the glow of predawn. "The hold on the Care Bots are temporary but in the meantime we could try things… as we ordinarily would but within reason." He again tried his luck at "avoiding the subject".

His best friend caved. "Like...like we used to?"

The botman nodded openly.

Hiro's eyes lit up and even Baymax saw his sea-of-possibilities look.

Hiro leveled with him, grinning. "Nothing too crazy?" he prompted / promised.

"No please, let's not." Baymax said as he fried the eggs and then peeled on some turkey bacon with a special Nano Thermo regulated spatula.

Hiro's smile bordered on self-satisfied as he moved from side-to-side.

"Do you like the automated dehumidifier, light sensitivity analyzer and body configuration setting I had installed in myself?" Baymax asked casually.

"What do you mean, Baymax?" Hiro asked as he sat down with his friend and actually ate something fried for the first time in 3 weeks.

"Ordinarily I would not allow this," Baymax stroked his hair back, "but I want today to be special."

Hiro tried to hide his smugness as he forced the food into his mouth, almost gagging on the grease.

"I want to finish making your transition into this world as easy as possible for you."

Hiro hid his feelings on this as he finished up quickly and then turned to his friend. "Baymax, you've done more than helped me transition into this easily, you gave me a free pass and you know I didn't deserve it."

Baymax took the cleared plate from him, sprayed an antibacterial mixture over it and neatly placed the instantly-drying plate and fork over on the nightstand.

He then gathered Hiro up into his arms again and stroked his hair soothingly. "I really do hope that this transition hasn't been too hard for you," he held him close, right under his accessport.

Hiro smiled and closed eyes, then poked at the circle on his chest. "I think _this_ transition has been a lot easier."

"My own personal transition has been easier for you?"

Baymax looked down at him and Hiro up at him with a sort of knowing that he didn't quite say but instead said, "Baymax, whatever changes come from now on, I'm fine with it." And his smile turned quite knowing but warm.

"Hiro?"

The boy situated himself down into Baymax's arms and smiled, getting nice and comfy. "I just want to snuggle in for the ride."

Baymax blinked one more time and, not needing words, he leaned forward and nestled Hiro's hair very slowly. Taking his hand, he moved it over his accessport and there they stayed a moment until Hiro heard a knock on his door.

...

Baymax and Hiro exchanged one final hug before Hiro went to open it and find Gogo standing there without any expression on her face waiting for him.

"Gogo!" Hiro freaked out, his eyes bugging out of his face as his burgeoninig gut popped out of his pants.

Thinking fast, he quickly popped it back in and glanced up as Baymax trundled up to him.

"Is it the love weight?" Baymax asked lightly.

Hiro whacked him slightly on the gut and turned to grin at her. "Gogo, what are you doing here?"

There was no expression on her face or infliction in her voice. "I'm here to give you this," she said as she handed him some laminated sheets. "From my Aunt Keio." Baymax's chip slid out of a manila envelope and she turned from Hiro's stunned look to Baymax with a soft expression. "Hi, Maxie."

Baymax enveloped her in a tight hug.

She stepped back to address them both. "I'm leaving town for a few days."

"Where you goin'?" Hiro asked curiously.

"I've got some things to do, I'll hopefully see you both when I get back...and, I've already talked to Fred; he's busy running the line these days."

Reconnaissance for his father and staying ahead of the RRC kept him entirely booked.

Hiro looked down at the chip in his hand. "Go with her, buddy." he said softly.

The botman looked at him in surprise.

While GoGo gawked at him in even greater surprise.

"What?" They both said together.

Hiro wasn't unaware of the bond the both of them shared as well, nor could he any longer deny his feelings of shame and worry over his friend.

"Go with her, Baymax. She needs you right now."

The look on Gogo's face almost shifted to one of softness until she saw his fingers close over the chip.

"Sure Hamada," she said spitefully, "So you can steal a Care Bot and jam that thing into the first access port you can get your hands on; A brand-spanking new bot for you to boss around."

If horror and heartbreak could exist together, it was on Hiro's face.

"Please do not do this," Baymax agreed, holding his arms out. "I am sorry all is not well between you and Hiro but compromising your safety is not something I can just allow."

The look on her face told Hiro that she really hadn't come here to face him at all, but that she couldn't just leave Baymax without some sort of goodbye.

"I'm not exactly asking your permission…"

And the look on Hiro's face was dangerous and Gogo realized immediately she had gone too far.

"I love you," she said softly at his gentle pleading. "Both of you," her eyes fell to Hiro's stricken ones "But I can't stay."

Baymax started pulling up a chart on infractions that would prevent her from leaving if he thought her immediate safety was in danger.

Hiro, with a selective but entirely vast memory, knew what that meant instantly... unfortunately.

But Gogo was only sad, not thwarted.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I'm overriding you on this one. I can go if I want to."

Hiro didn't care if that meant he couldn't; there was only one thing he cared about right now!

He handed Baymax his own chip and headed straight for Gogo, holding out his hand.

"Gogo, plea-"

Her lit wrist switched up to his face.

"You don't tell me what to do anymore, Hamada."

"Then who does?" Hiro asked in spite of himself.

She blinked dispassionately.

"If it was still your business, I still wouldn't tell you."

Gogo looked one more time up at Baymax.

"Tell the boys, Aunt Cass, Dian and Mei l love them."

She turned to leave now and Hiro tried one more time.

"Gogo, wait, please! I'm sorry for all the crud I put you through, but this isn't the answer. Especially if you get hurt."

"You've got Baymax."

"We want you."

Her sigh was a scoff.

"You and your half-arsed begging-"

Hiro grabbed her at the point between her band and hand.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he said even at the risk of himself getting hurt.

Had it been any other time, Gogo would have respected him but there was no more time for that.

Instead, she said, "We all have to lose sometimes, Hiro, and if you keep making the decisions you're making now you're going to lose everything."

Without another word, she pried Hiro's hand off as effortlessly as she could without hurting him and left.

Baymax opened his arms to him, ready to bring him in again; when he merely walked by, patted his arm, and went back inside.

…

Ji-Min paced up and down the hallway, biting his fingernails.

Ha-Jun came out with a nervous look of his own.

"Well," his older brother looked at him, stricken.

They both knew that out of the two of them, Ha Jun was the favorite son… Ironically enough.

" 'Bout Gogo or the fate of the city?"

"Better start with the most important one…"

Ha-Jun swallowed nervously, scratching his head. "Mom said for us not to worry about it and that it was related to wherever Gogo is going."

"Anything we can do?" Ji-Min persisted.

His brother wore an expression of absolute deadpan.

"Not unless we want to be thrown out of the city..."

"But Mom said-"

"Apparently, you don't know when mother only says something to appease you."

Ji-Min looked sick.

"How far is Leiko going out of the city?"

"Not sure," Ha-Jun said but he didn't look much happier than his brother.

"What if she gets hurt?"

"She's almost a grown woman...Hate to say it, bro, but if she gets hurt that's of her own accord. We just gotta worry about what happens in the -"

Baymax suddenly appeared on a wall outside of their mother's office.

"Baymax!" They both exclaimed in relief.

"Are you both all right?" He addressed their reactions immediately.

"Right as ruin, Chippy-"

Ji-Min side-jabbed him.

"We're fine, Max, how are you and Hiro?"

The teen appeared next to Baymax and gave a small circle-wave, smiling as normally as he could.

"You guys seen Gogo?" Ha-Jun asked, no-nonsense.

"Sure, she came by to see us," There was no life in Hiro's voice or eyes when he said this.

The grin on Ha-Jun's face as he looked between the two was almost slapped off by his older brother.

"We know she's leaving the city but we don't know how far into the barriers." He explained.

"I am under direct orders from her not to follow up on her whereabouts... and as co-administrator, she has that right."

Hiro looked up at Baymax, as if determining his own say in the matter of things.

Ha-Jun was nodding slowly as if to confirm what Hiro was thinking and almost with a grudging respect for the boy.

As if in notice, Baymax reached out and took Hiro's hand. Hiro smiled at him and squeezed it. He looked at Ha-Jun with a confidence of ideas in his eyes but the man just looked away.

"Ji-Min, I am taking a few days off and I would like to appoint you temporary head of the Care Bots."

"Really?.!" The man's eyes lit up.

"I am going to be doing a massive overhaul on them, but in the meantime they will need to be watched over."

"Wow, thanks, Baymax!" Ji-Min said enthusiastically.

Ha-Jun rubbed his hands together greedily and turned to Baymax. "So if big bro gets to be in charge of his favorite new species, does that mean I get to be temporarily in charge of-"

"I do not actually have hold that power, Ha-Jun," Baymax said humbly and Hiro squeezed his hand if only in a show of support.

"Oh, but I thought with Gogo gone and all…"

"I'm afraid I only take care of things on the robot end, Ha-Jun, you would have to refer to your mother for that position."

Neither brother missed when Hiro hid his face off screen… and it wasn't even to laugh.

Ji-Min was still too enthusiastic.

"I cant wait to tell all the guys! Have fun, girls."

"Always," Hiro smiled half hopefully at him.

Hiro and Baymax's image disappeared and Ji-Min watched as Ha-Jun stalked away, again denied something he wanted.

…

Gogo caught sight of Dian watching her from the shadows on her way out.

She was out the door, heading for her Magna cycle, when she caught sight of a little face watching her from the window.

With effort, she gave a small smile and a familiar salute.

He circle-waved at her but then she frowned slightly and walked away… Huan beat on the window, calling for her, but his aunt came and pulled him away.

As the soft glow of daylight and fading street lights set off an eerie aura, GoGo climbed on her bike, swiping her fingers over it which caused it to glow purple along the sides. Then, sped away into the eve of the day.

 **III.**

Once Ji-Min and Ha-Jun had gone their own way, Hiro went to go lay on the edge of his bed in a half-curled position.

Baymax leaned with concern over him and began to bring him closer.

A slight rebuff from Hiro again and the botman pulled back in a fear of his own.

Hiro instantly looked up and reached over to grab his arm, squeezing right back into his hold.

"No Max, come here. I'm not ignoring you," he beseeched him.

Baymax look down into Hiro's face, folded his bangs back and brought him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Baymax, it's not you... It's just this whole month has been-," he sighed raggedly. "And me and Gogo, we just..." The boy shuddered indecisively.

The botman looked down at him and tilted his head. "Is your disagreements with Gogo the source of your unhappiness?"

"No," Hiro said as Baymax snuggled his head and he giggled a little. Continuing on this, Baymax poked him along his underarms, having Hiro cracking up with laughter, before he held him securely.

"Gogo's going to do what she's going to do," Hiro said, feeling safe inside his best friend's hold.

But he sensed a tension at that idea... Outside of his own self.

 _Where_?

Baymax stroked his head. "If you could do anything right now, what would it be?" And set him up on the bed to look at him.

"Anything?" Hiro grinned, slightly rubbing at his face.

This time the botman did not deny him at all. "Yes."

Hiro just couldn't pass this opportunity up. "You and me get out of San Fransokyo, I guess. As far away from the RRC, the Resistance and everything else…"

Baymax held Hiro close in his arms, covered him up and stroked his hair. With a feeling of security and not even a little bit defeated, Hiro snuggled closer and dreamed of something wonderful.

"What are you thinking of?" Baymax asked him softly.

Hiro met his eyes and grinned slowly. "I was thinking of flying again."

Knowledge emitted from the botman as he tilted his head.

"That is why you were looking up at the sky that first time I saw you again, when you took the barrier down."

Hiro inclined his head with a wistful look.

Baymax stroked his cheek a moment. "Where is my suit?" He asked point-blank.

The look on Hiro's face shone bright like fireworks.

"You're kidding," the boy was amazed.

Baymax really looked into his eyes. "Hiro, your happiness next to your health means everything to me."

As they embraced, they kept looking.

Hiro saw a strange reserve that was in Baymax's eyes, something he had never really seen before.

He actually felt his best friend tremble.

"Baymax," he reacted quickly and reached out to grab him.

"Is it true?" his voice was silver with a heartbreak Hiro remembered from the turbine; a whistling wail that stunned his own heart and made him realize only one other person had heard Baymax's crying before.

But this time, Hiro pulled back and looked right into his face. This time, Baymax did not hide it or make excuses.

"Is what true?" Hiro asked in a steady voice, still half-shocked Baymax was allowing him to see his vulnerability.

Suddenly, Hiro understood that this was Baymax's reaction to what had happened yesterday… this was his grief over being alone and... rejected for 3 weeks. Hiro, for the first time in his life, saw the full extent of someone's pain and it was a pain either scarcely understood; and it was from the last person either one expected.

Baymax seemed to realize this, too, and even then it was too late to hide it.

When Hiro trembled, he found that Baymax's arms still held him steadily. The botman asked gently. "Do you really think that you are at my mercy?"

Hiro knew that this was the reason for the Care Bot's temporary deactivation.

Something triggered inside of Hero without him really realizing it and he looked at his best friend, seeing they were at a crossroads. Hiro reached out to him and hugged him close instead.

"Baymax, I can show you where your suit is and we can go wherever you want."

Baymax gave into sanity, too, and touched his head to Hiro's...Hiro wondered what this would mean for the rest of their day and for the rest of their future.

Looking straight in the eyes, Baymax nuzzled his forehead once and Hiro laughed a little.

"You have a cute laugh, too," Baymax said more cheerily.

Without another word, Hiro took Baymax's hand and the two of them went down to Hiro's basement for the first time since the day of the black chip.

...

Hiro and Baymax walked hand-in-hand to the basement door. Having removed his insta-lock, it came right open and they both tried to go in at the same time.

The sixteen-year-old seemed almost oblivious as hr smiled up at him until Baymax lightly tapped on his head and indicated the space of the door.

Hiro observed this casually and patted the frame with a warm look. "Guess we're going to have to have the bot construction workers come by and fix this," he looked at Baymax with a slightly guilty look. "It should have been done a long time ago."

"It is not just for Care Correction Companions, Hiro, is also for those who may not be able to fit through normal doors or who have wheelchairs."

Hiro looked slightly off. "Care Correction? How come you went back to that name?"

"I just wanted to remind people that infractions were still going to remain in place, do you think that was a bad idea?"

Baymax noticed Hiro touch his heart and then shake his head. "It's up to you, buddy. Your call."

The botman reached out to stroke his hair. "I still would very much like your input on things, Hiro."

"Well, my first input is first we need to figure out how to get down the stairs without breaking our hold," Hiro indicated their hands very much still clasped together.

Baymax tried siding in through first with Hiro, but then realized that would not work and then they both had Hiro try to go first… upon which they realized Baymax would topple on top of Hiro.

Finally, Hiro looked up at Baymax and grinned, holding his arms out. Baymax blinked and then picked him up, cradling him close to his stomach.

Baymax started to go in sideways when Hiro started humming the Wedding March with a smile hidden on his face.

Baymax blinked at him, snuggled, then held Hiro tight and bounced down on his big butt all the way down the stairs. Hiro laughed loudly and they both had to cover his mouth to make sure he didn't wake anyone.

They looked around and saw that everything was almost exactly the way it was before before looking back at each other.

Baymax still didn't put Hiro down right away and Hiro was in no hurry to get down, either, as Baymax folded his hair back out of his eyes and saw a willingness he had rarely seen before.

Baymax decided to test these new waters. "I have noticed that when you are tense, especially when it comes to the topic of Care Bots, your chest tenses up." He touched Hiro there.

Hiro sighed and leaned back into his arms, feeling the warmth. "Yeah, that's right buddy, help me find more ways to ease into the transition," he grinned up at him but Hiro really did see that there was pain and he reached up and touched Baymax on the face.

Baymax blinked. "May I please ask you the same question I asked upstairs?" Hiro nodded.

Do you really believe I am now making all of our decisions… that you are at my mercy?"

Hiro smile a little left that at the word "our" and looked away sheepishly. "Well, I hate to say it buddy, but you did kind of take everything over."

His best friend blinked and tilted his head. "Is that such a bad thing?" he asked, unafraid to ask for a change but still very curious to Hiro's answer.

Hiro looked up at him and felt Baymax his fingers stroking his hair back, he stifled a shuddering breath and shook his head. Very slowly, smiling, Hiro took his hand and held it close to his cheek. Baymax leaned over and gently snuggled as head, if in a way of thanking and approving.

Hiro, in that moment, was nothing more than a small child and Baymax was nothing more that his loving parent who rocked his precious charge close to him in his big arms.

They almost let each other go but Hiro started to pull up like he wanted to see Baymax closer eye to eye, and compromised the botman compromised by placing him on his belly and held him up so that they could look right into each other's eyes.

Hiro smiled gently and said, "Max, do you still feel like I rejected you?"

"No Hiro," Baymax enfolded his cheeks and stroked his bangs back again with his fingers but Hiro wasn't convinced entirely

"Are you sure?" He got very close and there Baymax held his face in his hands, too, and Hiro grabbed his head and held it close to his heart for moment. Baymax felt the strength intense in Hiro's arms and gently rub them a bit.

Hiro focused inches from Baymax's eyes even though he let him take the lead. "Baymax, I know you would never admit this, but I think there's still a part of you that's frustrated or mad at me for what happened."

Baymax was very certain as he said. "I am not angry at you Hiro or upset."

"I know," he said, keeping his eyes right on Baymax's, "I think it's way deep down, Baymax, and I think I got it… maybe part of this whole Care Bot thing has something to do with how I've treated you. You've got the best of intentions, buddy, but I think until you realize that this is something you're holding deep down it's going to keep coming back and hurting you."

Baymax hold him close again and rocked him. "I am not angry at you, Hiro, and even what if that were true, I would never let you see that."

Hiro stroked his cheek and looked him back in the eyes. "I just hope it doesn't come out at the wrong time, buddy, but I take full responsibility for what happened."

Baymax tilted his head as he gauged their newfound ability to communicate with each other in a way that they had never been able to do before.

How open they could be with each other now was still so new to them.

"Would you do one only one thing for me, Hiro?"

"I would do anything for you, Baymax," Hiro said in a devotion that had never had time to fully form.

Baymax touched his cheeks, "I cannot tell exactly what you are thinking or feeling anymore, even though I do know you very well, Hiro."

Hiro and Baymax were so much a part of each other now that he didn't even notice when the botman moved him a little bit closer.

They were only an inch or two apart. "Willl you please try not to feel such guilt and over what has happened? It is not your fault over something you did not know."

Hiro nodded slowly.

"You did not know what I was becoming and so I believe it would be beneficial for us both, especially for you, if you could know that I forgive you and that there really is nothing to forgive because we love each other and trust one another."

Hiro nodded certainly and went into his arms with an expression of love, Baymax patted him one more time on the head and then set Hiro down. "We'll both talk over the rest later," he said, knowing that the world was still waiting. Baymax snuggled Hiro until he giggled, him kissing Baymax's access port,and the two of them went hand-in-hand over closer to the garage door.

...

So Hiro shows Baymax a place hidden under his desk and laughs at when Baymax asks how it got there and how come he's never seen it they basically slide inflated into a locker down into a space where Hiro explains he had it just in case he needed to get away and when Baymax asks how come he doesn't know, Hiro says, "You don't know everything about me, Baymax." With a smile

He laughs and excuses the mess as Baymax squeezes himself down.

Hiro then says he should have told Baymax a long time ago, Baymax says, "Well you are telling me now and there are certain things that I need to tell you too in time."

It is here that Baymax and Hiro open up a big vault… to reveal Baymax's suit.

It is here that they find Huan cradled into Baymax's arm, sucking on his thumb and Hiro looking sheepishly down at Baymax… mostly because in his other arm is a sweater that keeps going missing and a few other articles belonging to Hiro.

Baymax helps Hiro take Huan down gently.

They take the boy and Baymax suit pieces upstairs to the basement where they're surprised to find Maxine has returned.

Hiro receives a message from Krei that he is working with Wasabi and Honey and that the RRC from around the world are coming towards San Fransokyo.

Baymax explains to Hiro that the time to act as being accelerated to a few weeks.

Hiro urges Baymax that they have to start working together to improve the image of Care Bots and Carees and Baymax agrees.

They try to load Baymax's suit pieces back up but Huan keeps trying to sneak into his car seat and at one point has even has a suit on.

…

Hiro and Baymax take Huan back upstairs to his room and put him to bed. Hiroshi is sleeping soundly and Baymax reaches over to stroke his head.

Hiro pats Baymax on the hand.

They go over together to sit down on the rocking chair and Hiro curls up on Baymax.

Together, they are about to fall back asleep just for a little while longer…

Hiro looks up at Baymax and smiles at him.

"Baymax," he murmurs half on purpose.

The botman blinks down hazily, bringing him closer.

"Yes, Hiro?"

"I can't speak for anyone else, but as far as our relationship goes...I want you to be in charge now."

This definitely awakens Baymax and he folds Hiro's bangs back away from his eyes, who then gives him a gentle only slightly amused smile.

He then proceeds to touch Hiro's forehead.

Hiro then laughs and asks what he's doing.

"You are serious, Hiro, I can make our decisions now?"

Hiro smiles warmly at him and nods.

"As far as our relationship goes, yes, but I wouldn't try and take over the head of the house if I were you. My health, where we go and what we do and, well, I've had made those decisions for us for the last 2 years and we both know how that turned out… It's your turn, Max."

Baymax looks him in the eyes and Hiro's smile grows endearing.

"If you want say you want me to leave the Resistance, I will, but I'm not willing to compromise our friendship or anything else over some stupid thing as entitlement issues." He hides his face in Baymax's arm.

Baymax gently strokes his hair and then he hears his best friend saying in an excited voice. "You mean it?! Oh, thank you. THANK YOU, Hiro."

A violet wall blocks Hiroshi and Huan's side of the room.

Hiro laughs with him as his bell laugh reverberates softly off the walls and even more so in surprise as Baymax holds him up in the air and wiggles has stubs excitement.

"I promise I will make the best decisions for us, and for you…they will be fair and you can tell me if it is going too far."

"I trust you completely, Baymax." Hiro drifts off to sleep.

Light filled the room as Baymax folds Hiro's bangs against his oval cheek and looks down to him.

A great sense of calm and peace falls over them and together they go back to sleep

…

Later that morning they go into the cafe where Hiro and Baymax find that everyone is eating quietly. Hiro takes Baymax's chair and brings it back quite a bit, Baymax takes Hiro's chair and pulls it back and then pushes Hiro gently up to the table, he then proceeds to seat himself. They take hands under the table and Huan tries to get a peek underneath as Hiro starts asking how everyone is. Baymax looks around at everyone with interest at how they're doing.

Finally Hiro turns to Aunt Cass and asks how her ankle is doing.

When she says that it's getting better (everyone has a look of anticipation on their faces) Hiro takes a deep breath, nods at Baymax and the two of them show everyone that they're holding hands.

Huan asks the obvious.

"This is what we do now," Is the only thing Hiro says.

Mei and Dian look at each other.

Aunt Cass, a little unsure, looks between the two.

Baymax apologizes for the previous day and Hiro asks if it's okay if they do this in the cafe.

She immediately tells them but of course it's okay and looks at Baymax and says that he was only concerned about Huan like her and that she overreacted.

Baymax is not convinced even though Mei and Dian agree with her, and looks supportively at Hiro and Baymax after Huan smiles and says how cool it is they're holding hands and that he wants to hold hands with Roshi.

Mei and Dian take each other's hands briefly for a moment in forgiveness of each what happened yesterday.

Aunt Cass asks them individually if they're both happy and they say yes, to which she nods and says that's all that matters.

Baymax immediately scoots Hiro closer and Hiro precedes to sheepishly shovel some of his food.

...

Hiro is pulling down on his T-shirt and the extra two layers Baymax insisted he put on.

He explains to Baymax that this is serious and he is going to be waddling as bad as his best friend if he's not careful.

Baymax that explains that they are working on it by walking and pokes Hiro on the belly softly.

But Hiro knows that Baymax is just being Baymax.

They come under a small grove of trees, hand-in-hand, where Hiro looks up at Baymax and ask him if he'll ever want to change anything else about himself.

Baymax takes Hiro's face in his hands and says that he would always tell Hiro before he did that.

Hiro then laughs with some tears in his eyes, telling Baymax it's a miracle that he can do this.

Almost like magic.

Baymax blinks and matter-of-factly tells Hiro that there is no such thing as magic.

But in understanding he brings Hiro up to his accessport for a hug.

Hiro rubs on it and says he's going to make a wish. Baymax playfully snuggles his face and Hiro laughs, trying in vain to push up.

The deliberate headturn of Baymax to look at him is a bit offsetting but Hiro still grins.

"Trying to out snuggle me?" He asks him.

Hiro looks away, still chuckling.

"No," he hides his smile.

Baymax blinks, saying very deliberately. "Really, now?"

The botman poked Hiro's neck and the boy squeals with laughter as his best friend pummels him with giant nuzzle kisses.

Suddenly, though, Baymax looks up and Hiro, surprised by his alarm, looks up with him.

Hiro feels a shiver of uncertainty as Baymax blinks at some of his RRC colleagues walking over to them with their trundling Care Bots...

And watches with a feeling of despair as Baymax kept a loose but secure hold on his arms.

The sixteen-year-old sees the fear in his best friend's blinking eyes.

Something rolls up inside of Hiro's gut and burns at this.

He looks back at them with a feeling of injustice and takes Baymax hand in his own.

The botman blinks down at him and Hiro smiles with love up at him.

They both look down at their enclosed hold and Hiro squeezes Baymax's hand, looking up at him fearlessly. Baymax looks down again and then closes Hiro's hand in both his own.

A light shows in Hiro's eyes Baymax hasn't seen for a long time; they are glowing embers.

The botman ruffles his hair briefly and they both walk on hand in hand.

Baymax snatch/squeezes Hiro into his side and Hiro squeezes closer into Baymax's side where they continue to walk on arm-in-arm together.

...

Baymax and Hiro arrived at San Fransokyo and everything looked as it always had. Stil, the now recently turned 16-year-old gulped slightly.

"Well, this is it Maxie, my first day without Honey, Wasabi, Fred or Gogo."

He felt his hand being squeezed and watched his best friend lift a finger.

"Yes, but you are here, and I am right here with you."

Hiro smiled, accepted a tight, quick hug and went in hand in hand.

It wasn't too long of a day and though people stared at them while some welcomed them both back, it was a pretty typical day at S.F.I.T.

Not having any day classes, the two friends had just spent the day taking care of a few things Hiro needed to get done whilel Baymax pointed out the reconstruction on the Tadashi Hamada Memorial.

Hiro squeezed his hand when he had mentioned the donation the RRC had put in for it and both had stood in silence as they looked up at it from under one of the courtyard trees.

Baymax mentioned that he would have to pay a visit to them by the next day as they both moved to standing under a roofed walkway when a boy who had gotten up from his computer chair when he saw Baymax and Hiro both come to use one of the station's earlier came up to them.

"Hi Taki," Hiro greeted.

"Hello," Baymax said affably.

The boy did not look at Baymax as he zeroed in on Hiro. "Professor Granville is looking for you."

"That's weird, doesn't she have a class going on right now?"

"Not sure, man but you better go find her. It's important."

Baymax looked down at Hiro and even though they both sensed something was odd, the botman had his arms around Hiro in reassurance. "Hiro, please go address whatever it was she is needing."

Hiro, ignoring his baser instincts as well, smiled at Baymax and gave him a big hug when he felt multiple eyes were on him now.

He turned deliberately to Taki and smiled, hugging his best friend close to him at his side. "Hey ,what can I say? I'm a Botlover not a Botfighter."

The boy nodded without an expression and walked away

Hiro smiled with even more evident humor and Baymax gently patted his cheek.

"I will see you later tonight," Baymax said and though all the would always be there, Hiro knew what came first and what mattered to them both unequivocally.

Hiro nuzzled and kissed Baymax's is accessport once and Baymax nestled his dark head and patted him on the back once before they both parted ways.

…

Baymax was already out of sight when Hiro came across a huddle of students further down the courtyard not too far from Professor Granville's office.

With a curious head tilt all his own, the teen came closer up to the backs of his fellow peers.

They were making oddly, mob-like goading noises.

Hiro was instantly at one with this sort of mentality and pushed his way through his still mostly taller classmates and over to a scene that made his heart freeze inside of his chest.

There, twisting away from the crowds with its hands up in a weak attempt to shield self, was a Care Bot coated in all manner of food and odds and end of chem.

Hiro was jolted back to the scene in the park and when he had mercilessly insulted a little girl's Care Bot. His mind broke back to when Wasabi and him had walked through that very same park and he had told him without a thought in the world that he would wreck a bot without single thought.

Now one of these very same creatures turned away helplessly from the crowd that was jeering at it, a box of motherboard parts before it.

In his mind's eye, Hiro saw Gogo's face for one second back on the turbine and then Hiro was rushing over to it immediately.

"Hey, hey! What's going on here!.?" he came up before it and turned to the crowd.

"Out of the way, Hamada!" One of them shouted at him.

The faces of his classmates were distorted with anger and frustration.

He returned bewildered eyes down at the creature that peered up at him... then away quickly. Away from Hiro's mortified face, raising it's hands in anticipation of the next attack.

Something inside Hiro split apart and he instantly held out a hand to it "Hey, it's okay buddy. I'm not going to hurt you."

It's still cowered even though the jeering had stopped and the glares were all the more penetrating.

Hiro held his hand flat open. "Here, look, there's nothing in my hand. I'm not going to hurt you... What were you trying to do?"

Alyssa, a blonde hair classmate of his, explained the bot had come up to her and tried to take her box away from her.

Hiro lookef down into the eyes that met his timidly and asked, "You were just trying to help out, weren't you?" It nodded but this time did not try to defend itself.

Hiro patted its arms very gently and one of the boys shouted that Hiro was a Care Bot sympathizer

Another hollered that it was time to initiate some justice.

Hiro turned furiously on them. "You call this _justice?.!_ Attacking something that can't and won't defend itself!"

He returned kind eyes and a soft voice to the bespotted Baymax look alike. "There you go, buddy, on your stubbies." He smiled a little bit and took off his hoodie to gently rub the bot down even though itwas his old favorite hooded sweatshirt.

They were still muttering angrily when Alyssa's Care Bot came up.

Hiro turned to it and said why don't you let her let Care Bot help her with her project, to which the Care Bot said it could not resist helping others.

Or complaints and hero so that he understood what he was trying to do but that Alyssa's Care Bot a would help her and where was it's Caree.

Blinking, the bot turned and pointed to a person Hiro had relied on off and on throughout his school years.

Professor Granville stood with her arms crossed, watching the whole scene with a slightly stern look.

Hiro nodded to her and she gave one stiff back but not before he turned to the Care Bot and finished wiping down some of the gunk by then the others have walked moved away, grumbling, and Hiro said why don't you go back to your Caree

He turned to his old Freshman professor and there was something about the way the Care Bot moved a little closer to Hiro and the way her dark brown eyes focused on him that made Hiro move back a little bit.

"Why don't you come with me for a minute?"

"I cannot leave my Caree," It informed him.

By a stroke of miraculous luck, Ji-Min came on his chest.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What happened?.! A Care Bot just got attacked!' Hiro in dismay

The look on the mans face was one of horror. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, can you override this particular Care Bot's programming so I can take it somewhere safe?"

Ji-Min shared Hiro's exact feelings but he shook his head. "I just tried but I can't override the Caree's imprint."

Hiro, feeling like he had no other choice, turned to Professor Granville with a look in his eyes that pleaded for for their past's sake.

She was very displeased but she nodded her approval.

Hiro took the Care Bot away as quickly as he could; he had to find Baymax and fast.

…

By the time the two of them were off San Fransokyo Tech grounds Hiro came upon a scene of Fred holding off a few black- suited Resistance members.

They turned to Hiro with expectation but before any more could be said Fred's father arrived with a couple of old hero friends and some police while members of the RRC stood opposite them. All were behind the school and drawing rapt attention.

Hiro immediately gave the Care Bot over to the custody of the RRC and went over to his best friends and wasn't too surprised when Fred immediately took him into the safety of his pointy claws or that Baymax tried shielding them both.

RRC members stepped aside and allowed the police to apprehend the Resistance members; a sort of begrudging respect existed between the proper authorities and the RRC occupation.

Fred's father immediately came over and embraced both Hiro and Baymax, like his son, and told Hiro and Baymax he was proud that they were not afraid to do the right thing at any cost.

The man then apologized profusely to them and no side could be unaware of what Hiro had done or Fred or Baymax's own involvements.

But there came a time when they all had to go their own separate ways. Fred pitched his mask up to look down at Hiro sadly, a sidelong glance at his waiting father, and then the two of them embraced as Baymax came up and they both pulled him in as he wrapped arms wide enough for both of them to be in.

There was unity for one moment; for one moment they were together and nothing else...

And then Fred left with his father and the authorities and Baymax and Hiro stood hand-in-hand when who else but the media would arrive.

Baymax turned to Hero and explained that they had seen everything.

"I am not sure this is the kind of exposure," Baymax told him as Hiro gave him a thumbs up but the botman took his hand and patted it

"Time to be heroes," Hiro reminded him.

They needed to show-

Lin-Jon approach them and waited for both Hiro and Baymax to board their craft.

A few policemen looked back at Hiro, definitely recognizing him and definitely wondering if they should intercede on behalf of the 16 year old boy.

Baymax did not hesitate and gave Hiro the option.

Fred looked at his father from the family chopper, who shrugged.

Cameras waited.

Without a word, Hiro took Baymax's hand and they both accepted a ride back home.

...

"We gotta do something," Hiro said with obligation burning on his breath.

Baymax held Hiro the entire time they went home and said so softly not even a Care Bot and or the man sitting next to them could hear, "Right now our obligation is to go home and assure our family that we are all right."

They both knew that Baymax was right but they also knew that Hiro was right... but, Hiro remembered the promise he had made to Baymax earlier that morning; he nodded and Baymax continued to assure Hiro that he was right but that this was not the time to worry about other matters. Where they both stood right now both bonded and divided them... But now was the time to go home and be with family.

…

Aunt Cass paced back and forth between both. Half the time she couldn't stop talking about how proud she was of them, half the time she couldn't stop raving how scared she was for them.

All the while Huan between Hero and Beemax until his mother came and took him upstairs for a bath.

"Aunt Cass, I'm sorry for the craziness." Hiro apologized

"When does it end?" she met Baymax's eyes.

"In less than 3 weeks."

She breathed deeply, missing and needing his serene, sincere voice.

He reached out and took her hand, squeezed it. There was no blame in her eyes for anything that had happened, only worry and love. She and Hiro, for the first time in the history of the world, shared a look of understanding beforer she went back to the cafe finish up.

While the girls were upstairs taking care of their boys and Cass went about cleaning the kitchen, both of her boys came up on either side of her and started helping. She smiled and the three of them, with Mochi rubbimg against their legs, cleaned up after a long day.

…

Later that evening both Hiro, on Baymax, sat out in the sun room watching TV. Baymax lightly rocked them both back and forth in the large sette chair with one stub while Hiro lounged back on his other.

One-armed while the other encircled Hiro, Baymax pulled up a small bag of things Hiro and he had picked up and the botman held his hand over a DVD they had both "settled on", sending it over to his small HiroVR (DVR/DVD/it even was powered by the Anti-Magnetic Barrier Hiro had put up at one time). They shared a snuggle and then Baymax held up a small pamphlet on his other side to read something he was getting into.

The patted each other on the arms out of habit/slightly nervy reassurance and Hiro smiled from in the large crook of his best friend's arm.

"This is really nice, Max," Hiro said. "Baymax's and Nearly Chill." He chuckled.

"Yes, it is" Baymax side-hugged him and Hiro chuckled again, returning it.

Occasionally, Baymax would look up over Hiro's head and comment lightly on things that he approved of and did not approve of, to which Hiro would smile and nod, occasionally rolling his eyes to which Baymax with nuzzle him in gentle reprimand.

There was almost a delight in this. Everything about letting Baymax take the reigns, Hiro and he found a tad surreally enjoyable and not unlike other times except they were both free to show that they enjoyed it.

"This isn't so different," Hiro said when Baymax commented when something was a little too violent or Bala's something out some Baymax. At one point Baymax pointed to the red car.

"I like that it goes fast."

His charge smiled up lovingly at him. "I like the white one that's near the back."

Hiro sighed comfortably as he felt a pat on his head and even heard Baymax emit a soft mechanical version of it.

"It is so good to be here, I am very content," he met Hiro's eyes as he said this

"Me too, Max, so what are you looking at?"

He glimpsed at long pointy objects that looked like steel-coated chopsticks.

"Sewing?" Hiro guessed.

"Crocheting," Baymax corrected lightly and snuggled Hiro close as he said. "Ahhhh."

But the look in Hiro's eyes was so amusing at his best friend's grandmotherly interest that quickly turned to love that the two of them held each other closer.

"Do you want to watch TV or cuddle?" Baymax gave him the option gently from in his hair.

Hiro chuckled softly and turned back to the TV. "This is okay."

Just Mochi came padding and Hiro patted the other side of himself, to which Baymax reached down and scooped him up.

They were soon joined by Huan who climbed over and cuddled in close, then a slightly timid though curiousus Hiroshi who Baymax still looked at Hiro wonderingly as to why he was this way.

To which the boy nodded sympathetically and help together the tiny boy next to his brother.

And it wasn't too long until the whole Hamada clan had come to situate themselves around the rest of their family.

Mei snuggled in as much as she could beside her two sons against Baymax's right arm, Dian fit herself expertly atop the wicker rocking chair and Aunt Cass laid back against Baymax's stubs to which Mochi squeezed out of the tight huddle and into her lap. Hiro, Baymax and her shared a look that went back to the very beginning and they all settled in to watch one of the many sequels to the Serious Speed movies.

To be continued...

 **A/N** : I do apologize about the lengthy updates I work more than I ever have but I really do love this story and I'm going to finish it to the end thank you for sticking with me Ba'la la la la!


	16. Baymax's choice: Part 1 of 2

Can kindness save the world?

 **I.**

Hiro felt Baymax holding him closer, his fingers running through his hair softly. The huggable humanoid spoke reassurances to him and Hiro felt safe. Hiro felt at peace.

"It is time for you to go, now, Hiro." Baymax said.

"Go?" Hiro looked up at him in confusion.

"It is time for you to go somewhere that is safe."

"You're going with me, aren't you?" Hiro asked with fear in his eyes.

"I cannot leave the city but you agreed to do whatever I required of you, Hiro."

"Yeah, within reason," Somehow he felt the urge to squirm away but he couldn't budge.

"I am doing what I believe is best for you, Hiro, and it is no longer safe for you here."

"You said I was safe with you! You said that we would be _together_."

Baymax blinked at him blankly. "Yes, but you did not seem that way when you left that note on your SharpPad." Hiro felt all color leave his face. "Irregardless, I put your safety above all others."

"Max!" Hiro tried to pull away but the robot held him closer.

"There, there," he felt Baymax's fingers on his head again, stroking him almost like he was some kind of exceptional pet.

Hiro's hand slipped into his pocket.

"Why do you always do that? Why do you always put your hand in your pocket instead of just giving over entirely? Have I not given you everything? Have I not accepted you the way you are? Hiro, you promised me you would do whatever I said and I promised you that my decisions for us would be fair."

"This isn't you, Baymax!" Hiro tried to press away, tried to slip out, but Baymax would not let him go.

Hiro trembled as Baymax turned his head very deliberately toward Hiro and blinked. "I believe the time for fair has passed; I can no longer ignore all the things you have done... Infractions will not be enough."

Tears in his eyes, Hiro took a shard of green and sliced the hand that tried to remove his own from his pocket. Hiro made one last grasp on resistance.

He managed to kick the door open to the RRC craft and jump before Baymax could grab him again.

Falling was nothing; the anguish of losing his best friend could not even be conquered by the onset of imminent death.

Hiro felt a metal grab him, trying to pull him back. He felt the air swish out of Baymax's deflating body as they both tumbled to the ground and Baymax using the last of his pressurized air to bounce them both to safety. On the last roll, Hiro flew from his grasp.

His vinyl skin waving off of him in shreds like a torn flag, the robotic man reached out to him.

"It does not have to be this way," Baymax implored him. "You can still come back to me."

"You changed their names back! You changed them back to Care _Correction;_ that was only the first step in me realizing you were just trying to neutralize me all along."

"Hiro," Baymax said in a very non-Baymax way. "You gave me that right and now you are trying to take it away... The right you have given me to tell you what is best for you."

"I gave that right to my best friend, not to whatever you've become." Tears trickled from Hiro's eyes. "Look at who you've become! PLEASE, buddy, come back to me. Please don't do this... please don't turn on me."

"I could never hurt you, Hiro, but I can no longer ignore what you have done."

The robotic skeletal form of his best friend trudged toward him and Hiro backed away, pleading with him.

He called for Baymax, he cried for his Maxie.

Hiro saw he was on the edge of a roof and looking down, he saw the Tadashi Hamada Memorial sign and a portal opening up into a world Hiro could never belong to but always wondered about.

The gnarled, mechanical hand with a slash mark from Tadashi's shard piece reached out for him; at once trying to take him back in and keep him from falling.

"No," Hiro screamed. "NOOOOO."

…

Hiro bolted to consciousness.

He looked up immediately and for his friend, somehow more in fear of whatever might happen to him then anything else and saw that Baymax was fast asleep . He stroked Hiro's head and looked a bit discomforted himself.

Hiro immediately looked down and saw the problem; Huan had wedged himself between him and Baymax. Hiro saw that Baymax instinctually cradled him securely in his arms even at a distance.

Huan was cradled just as instinctually.

Hiro fought a sudden perverse instinct to shove the boy away and instead poked both of them on the cheeks.

Baymax, plucking the cord from his chest, looked down at them both and immediately brought the boys over where he tapped Huan lightly on the head.

"Huan, are you all right?" He inquired.

"Sleeping," his eyes were closed. "Heero was talking in his sleep again."

"How long have you been there?" Hiro asked, ignoring that.

"I come in here every night almost." He grinned.

Hiro and Baymax looked at each other.

"Who would have guessed it," Hiro smiled sardonically and then pulled the little boy close to him while Baymax cuddled them both.

"Can I stay?" Huan asked with a small quiver in his voice.

"Of course you can buddy!" Hiro kissed him lightly on the head, then Baymax's accessport.

"Huan, why did you not tell us you were there?" Baymax asked gently and nuzzled him on the head.

He then nuzzled a chuckling Hiro.

"Snuggle attack!" Huan giggled.

"So that's where it comes from," Hiro smiled.

"Beemax, please play Beemax chasing Mochi."

The politeness Huan had been taught touched them both.

Baymax obliged and Hiro watched on his screen as Baymax lifted his hand up and down gently, stroking Hiroshi on the head. In a mechanical but very Baymax voice saying, almost singing but stiltedly, "Baymax chasing Mochi... Baymax chasing Mo-chi."

Hiro might have laughed at that, but he listened intently and watched his best friend's movements. They were jerky, as if trying to keep in time with his measured, awkward vocals.

Tears came to Hiro's eyes as he felt a hand gently stroke his hair in a manner he both recognized and now understood better, for there was a perfected rhythm to it.

"When was this recorded?"

"October 14th, 3:30pm." Baymax told him.

"A couple weeks fore Auntie Hon and Uncle Bi graduated."

He and Baymax shared a look that was one of longing and joy and Huan looked between his two heroes as if in a way he could understand, too.

Hiro cuddled them both close to him even though Baymax and Huan were stronger, ironically enough, and the three of them snuggled in close the rest of the night.

Baymax didn't stop soothe stroking Hiro for a while and he couldn't have cared less if his best friend was just trying to help him transition over more easily.

 **Il**.

Aunt Cass was particularly busy that morning after a long list of clientele who preferred to pre-order their food via their Care Bots had her booked.

While Mei had planned a visit with her father-in-law, Dian had taken Hiroshi for a haircut and Hiro was busy in the basement with Huan working on some ideas for his shields.

Baymax came trundling in and she looked up in expectation that he was going to help her, smiling.

Instead, Baymax did something very different, something she recognized both at once and it was a bit startling to witness.

He held out his hand to her in polite expectation and she took it where he pulled her over to the kitchen table.

"I am needing to speak with you about something that has been on my chip for a while."

Cassandra got the odd sense he was only speaking metaphorically.

She smiled at him with a warm smile and sat him down almost across from him.

"Of course, Sweetie, you tell me anything."

He blinked and asked like he couldn't help himself. "Have I done everything possible to help you? I know you must return to your work soon."

"What you need to talk about, Baymax? You know that I'm an open cookbook," she grinned.

"It is regards to Hiro," he patted her hand and she looked at him a little differently.

Something was very familiar to her about the way he was addressing her nephew, something she recognized from 12 years earlier, and the good intentions as well as the strange sense of apprehension she sensed from Baymax definitely caused Cassandra to start to think.

"What about him, sweetie?" she said very curiously.

Baymax started to tell her when Hiro came back up from downstairs and Huan was again wanting to know from Hiro about why they couldn't heroes yet.

"Buddy, I never said we wouldn't be, it's just not the right time."

It was still morning and rather than stick around for the argument, Aunt Cass went down to her normal kitchen to begin prep work down there.

Baymax blinked after her and she nodded that she would listen to him later.

He began to head over to the kitchen while they were still upstairs to do his part when Huan came up to him and placed his hands on his belly.

"Beemax, we're still heroes, right?" the boy implored of him.

"Huan, I am not saying no, but I believe I do not wish to enter in any argument that you and Hiro may be having."

Huan looked at Hiro for an explanation and he rolled his eyes, explaining gently that this was the new way Baymax had of avoiding controversy.

Huan gave him a hug in understanding and turned back to Hiro as the botman let him back down.

"Ever since you and Beemax start holding hands, you been acting weird!" he said with a small pout.

"Huany, did I not JUST get done with all those upgrades for you?"

"When do I actually get to use them?!" Huan demaded, bordering on whiny.

Hiro looked at Baymax and Huan was not unaware of the exchange.

"OK, if he is in charge now... Beemax, when can I go be a superhero?"

Hiro turned him away this time and made him look at him. "Huan,there are more important things to life than being a superhero."

Huan was floored. "You take that back! You don't mean that."

A slight smile Hiro's face. "You remember when we were trying to be normal? Well, buddy, that's going to be kind of the norm from right now."

Baymax stared at Hiro as if he wasn't quite sure what to say, either.

Or as if he wanted to feel Hiro's head again.

"You promised that they would come back."

"There's more than one way of being a hero," Hiro said calmly.

He looked at Baymax who nodded but Hiro since there was an indecision going on inside his best friend and he was trying not to let on.

"There's nothing more important than being a superhero," Huan determined.

"There are other things in life that are just as important as-"

"Don't," Huan said sternly, " _say_ it."

Hiro smiled confidently. "Than superheroes."

Huan was quiet for a moment, expressionless, than he came back over to Baymax who picked him up and the boy slowly turn to Hiro again.

 _"I'm telling Fred!"_ Huan yelled at him.

Baymax gently patted his head to deter him from raising his voice again.

"Beemax, can you please call Fred for me?" Huan asked in his sweetest voice.

"Oh no, dude don't even-"

Baymax responded to him just like he always did and Fred's frantic face appeared in his suit.

"Hey guys, a little busy here. I'm running intel for Dad, you guys need anything?"

"Are you requiring assistance, Fred?" Baymax asked him instead.

"Naw, sorry man, Huan was just missing you and..."

"I miss you guys, too, you have no idea!" he said as he ran at a super jump run. Aerial noises followed him in the background. "But I really gotta go."

"Freddie!" Huan implored.

"Sup buddy?"

"Heero says he doesn't want to be superheroes anymore... they're not the most important thing!"

"I NEVER SAID- Oh, well that last part..."

Fred stopped dead in his tracks even as the craft drew nearer.

"That's what he said," Huan was crestfallen.

The look on Fred's face from his lifted up head was one of steeled determination.

"I'll be there soon as I can, little buddy."

"I knew I could count on you, Freddie!" Huan cried in rejoice.

The little boy hugged Fred while at the same time hugging Baymax, slipped out of his willing arms, let him run off.

Hiro looked back at him, expecting some kind of Fred-like falling out, but even though he knew his friend could try to act like the others all he could do was stare at Hiro in disappointment and longing.

Baymax watch them both, blinking.

"Wish you were here," Hiro said.

"Soon as I can, maybe I'll meet you guys in the park or something."

"Goodbye Fred," Baymax agreed.

"Not a thing," Fred looked up in a reminder to him with a gentle smile and then he faded out.

Baymax and Hiro looked at each other.

"You know we got to do," Hiro said.

His best friend reached out to him and took his hand and they went up to the roof.

"I only hope I can find the courage the rest of you have, Hiro." The botman said unexpectedly, patting his hand assuringly.

…

They came upon the boy very much an open manner running around some of the chairs that were left over from graduation night of when the entire thing have started.

He was rearranging things, setting up elaborate scenes with items from the kitchen and lids from trash cans.

Huan stuck his little tongue out as he picked up a bowl of late summer fruit and started throwing them calling out names of chem.

Hiro and Baymax looked at each other and then watched him as he continued to then pick up two long cardboard tubes and almost perfectly replicate Wasabi's Green Blades of Fury.

The two best friends actually marveled a bit when Huan slipped on the old stitch costume he'd apparently dragged out from who-knows-where and acted like a giant monster he was saving some stuffed animals. He went so far as super bouncing what was supposed to be a giant Care Bot. Which was actually two pillows he had managed to pull down from somewhere.

Hiro looked concerned at that one as Baymax looked to him in question when Huan picked up the trash can lids and threw them in a way that could not be denied was Gogo. Huan started announcing moves and moved on from the Gogo persona as he tried some moves of Baymax 2.0.

"Knife hand, back kick," Huan demonstrated fairly fluidly.

Hiro was grinning and Baymax was looking more alert when suddenly he slipped on his announcement of roundhouse.

The little boy fell to his tiny bottom and sniffed once.

Hiro was about to go over to him when his best friend suddenly waddled up to him and look upon him in an almost instructive observation.

Huan sniffed again and rubbed at his nose as he looked up at his Beemax with worried eyes of his own.

Baymax picked him up briefly. "Please come over beside Hiro."

Baymax walked over to the end of the roof, turned to them both, bowed to them both and in rapid-fire succession performed the same moves Huan had attempted.

"Back kick, knife hand, roundhouse!"

The moves looked cutting-edge even in Baymax's softer form and harkened back to glory days past that Hiro was left in an almost trance but when he looked down at Huan he could only see the stars in his eyes again.

The botman trundled up to Huan and looked down at him, blinking, only Hiro could sense the tinge of concern.

Huan stared back at his Beemax and a smile that neither one had seen in weeks crossed his face with all the confidence and answer that anyone needed in the world.

Hiro reached out and took his hand when Baymax offered it and stuck his other hand in his back pocket as the two of them led Huan back downstairs just as a helicopter flew overhead.

 **IlI**.

" I really don't want to go," He met Baymax's eyes. "But they did send out an alert."

Hiro couldn't definitively tell what Baymax was thinking but by the reaction his heart was having he knew Baymax was not happy with this.

"I cannot say I would like to see you do this," Baymax said.

"If you tell me not to go, I won't," Hiro said as they both stood by the door.

"If _anything_ were to happen to you and I cannot be with you, what would I tell the rest of our family?" Baymax touched his arms and emphasized this point.

" Baymax," Hiro contested a moment.

"Hiro, if you believe you know what you are doing, thanI believe, but anything could happen and you jeopardizing your safety is not something I can just allow..."

"So you're not going to try to physically stop me but you're not exactly giving me permission." Hiro summarized.

Baymax picked him up in his arms and held him very close so he would hear his voice at his ear. "If anything happens to you at all, it will be entirely my fault." The silver softness nearly crushed Hiro's resolve.

"I got to go do this, buddy, you know me... when I make a promise I have to keep it."

"Please allow Dian or Fred to accompany you at the very least so you are safer."

"Baymax, Dian's busy with the boys and Fred has to help his father out; there really is no one to go with."

" _I_ will go with you," Baymax determined.

" _You_ will be destroyed on sight," Hiro corrected without infliction.

Disturbed at each thought, knowing that neither side was wrong but knowing that neither side could concede either...

Baymax slowly set Hiro down as if he were statue coming back to life and clasped something on Hiro's arm. "If something happens, this will shield you from most any attack."

"And if you need this," Hiro quickly stripped off his anti-magnet gauntlet that he kept under his hoodie and pressed it along Baymax's underarm, "then this will refract _most_ any attack." he grinned

Baymax hugged him so tightly and snuggly, Hiro felt his heart drop into a stomach and liquefy.

"Please," Baymax took the tracking chip Hiro had obviously inserted into his gauntlet just in case it was ever stolen and placed it under Hiro's hoodie. "Just in case."

"I know you don't like this, Max, but I'll be safe and come back _just_ fine."

Baymax hugged him even tighter and Hiro felt some kind of change come over his best friend, as if something were decided and Hiro wasn't entirely convinced that he would like it but when Baymax pulled back there was a trust in his eyes and even though there was a sort of wall between them it was only one that both wanted to breach.

"You be safe at the RRC," Hiro commented. "And don't let _anyone_ put you down for your thoughts or choices." he smiled at Baymax who stroked his head and then Hiro kissed his accessport and was out the door with Baymax standing looking after him as he ran into ventures unknown.

...

"Yes, come in," Keio said as she jotted down her notes quickly, hiding whatever she was looking at in her drawer.

Baymax trundled in on his portly stubs and greeted her softly, "Hello Keio."

'Hello Baymax," she regarded him carefully a moment. "Please come in and sit down."

"May I speak with you?" he said as he came in with something in his arms.

"Discussions must be had," She agreed impeccably. "Please be seated," she pointed to the chair that was just right for him but Baymax remained standing.

"And you refuse orders...again. Why am I not entirely surprised?"

"I did not mean to offend you or go against common courtesy, but, I cannot stay very long."

"Excuse me?" she blinked, indeed offended.

"Keio, I believe it is time to make a decision that may not be correct but one that must be made. You see..." Baymax subtly revealed a curious Huan. "There is a greater need for me at the moment."

Huan looked up in with wide eyes and Keio just froze like she had been blasted with ice.

"Duty and honor are virtues that are important and ones that I upheld in a prior life, but, it has been programmed and as well as taught to me that there are so many more important things that must come first in life."

"What are you saying exactly?" She asked numbly.

"I would like your permission to resign, at least temporarily, so that I might be with what is most important in my life," he stroked Huan's hair and the little boy smiled up at him in love.

"My permission?! You've always bern here voluntarily, Baymax, you could always leave."

"I would never have left you without the idea that you could function well without me and if you ever need me, please, do not hesitate to reach out." The botman spoke out of concern... and also, truth. "But I believe Ji-Min will be the rightful successor to what we have created, however, I will continue to submit notes and opinions for the Care Bots if that is all right."

Keio didn't know quite what to say except, "Whatever you submit to me, I will take seriously. I will not reverse most of the changes you have made," she said, not quite able to say anything else.

Baymax nodded, held Huan close and started to leave. "I am one message away if you need anything."

Keio didn't have to look at any surveillance to know _how_ Baymax and Huan had come to see her.

"You will find, my dear Plush, that once Headquarters breeches the city, your sense of sanctuary will no longer. Understand, Baymax, they will come after you and they will not tolerate what you have become... There will be no safety for robots when they when they arrive and the masses each have a bot all their own."

Baymax blinked. "I will not allow anyone to be harmed in this city." He told her.

It wasn't in accusation, it was simply a matter of fact on both sides... Keio and he shared one last look before he nodded at her and she nodded back.

Keio looked down and pulled out a picture of her and the man known as Taku Hamada...the man who had saved her after her accident, put her back together and then fallen for another- Keio quickly threw the picture back in and slammed it closed.

The woman buried her face in her mechanical and flesh hands.

…

Hiro was ripped from his hoodie and his amagnetism band snatched off of him the moment he tried to use it on the advance of crowds, tumbling across the floor of the underground cavern.

"Chipped," Yama's right hand woman confirmed, crushing it between her chopsticks.

"Zero, Zero," He shook his head, easily fitting the large band Baymax had double rolled twice around Hiro's wrist around his own. "When are we _ever_ gonna learn?"

Hiro looked up at him with a worried look but then his brows lowered in a glare.

Yama's regular goons started coming around him. "Don't we know by now that trying to hustle when you're outmatched is just going to end very badly for you?"

"Not as badly for you if you harm Mr. Hamada," a familiar voice behind him.

Hiro looked up to see Professor Granville as well as other familiar faces from the city... even a few former villains.

The man looked down at Hiro in regard for a moment and a grin crossed his face when suddenly Hiro felt claws on his shoulders.

"Fred?!" Hiro looked up.

"Look," his scaly friend helped him up. "I'm sorry, dude, but Baymax wanted to make sure."

"I'm not mad," Hiro shook his head.

"This is unbelievable!" Someone said and then the crowds started to protest.

"Alright, **alright**!" Yama bellowed suddenly. "We don't have time for this. If Hamada wants to run off like a coward... _fine._ He knows what will happen if he doublecrosses us."

Fred met eyes with Hiro and Yama was reminded of one particular bad defeat at the hands of Big Hero 6 and the older team.

"Wait," Hiro said before Granville and Fred could conceal him and leave.

"Mr. Hamada?! Granville questioned. "I very much doubt this is the place for you."

"Hiro?" a few more of his closer acquaintances said.

"Dude?"

"I promised I would help you," Hirowalked up to Yama and the rest of them. "And when I promise something, I _keep_ that promise." he held out his hand to him.

Hiro knew that he was betraying something, someone, that he had started from the very beginning but he could not back down from his decision.

Yama regarded him closely and took his hand, gripping it in his own and shaking it. "You know what will happen if you're lying to me..."

"You'll waste me," Hiro acknowledged his terms.

It was not Hiro's proudest moment when he sensed Fred leaving or that the others who had come to his aid went back into the Resistance themselves.

But a sense of satisfaction could not be helped as it came across Yama's face. "I don't know why but I couldn't be **_prouder_** of you, my boy!"

"Thanks," Hiro muttered and accepted back his hoodie. The wrist band remained in other hands.

"Not bad," the closest male goon said. "We could probably duplicate a few thousands of these in a day."

The satisfaction rolling off of Yama was sickening.

"Hiro, he clapped the boy on his back and made him gasp out a breath. "I see potential," he shook his arm, looking off into the distance as the silhouette of another best friend walked off.

"After all this RRC nonsense..." a familiar shrill and crash ensued. "You know what I'm going to do?"

"Turn yourself in and pretend like this never happened?"

"Nooo." the man's shark grin widened. "I'm going to ADOPT you."

The look on Hiro's face was truly sick now. "You're... _WHAT_?"

"It's time I settled down and it's time you had a _real_ father-figure."

The way his eyes bugged out and expectation made Hiro grin incredibly uneasily at him.

"Still gotta be a few good years left in him," his top female henchman held up a scanner that instantly copied the blueprints of Hiro's tech which was really Dian's tech.

As if sensing the downcast of Hiro's mood, they left him almost immediately to his wallowing.

"Be back by tomorrow's end," Yama said as if he'd already assumed the role. "I don't care if you pal around with Big Chubby, but you just remember what happens if you..."

"Doublecross you, I know," Hiro said flatly and then he turned to leave.

 **IV**.

Dian was waiting for Hiro when he arrived back home, her arms crossed and a look muted fury was in her eyes

"It was one thing to let the RRC get their hands on my tech but now the _Resistance,_ " she pointed to a screen that showed that members of the Resistance had been captured with technology linkable directly back to the Hamada's.

"You could be arrested by mere affiliation, you do know that, _right_?"

Hiro looked away, reminded incredibly of Gogo but Dian was not in any mood even though she understood.

"You bring this on yourself," she said curtly and reminded him he was looking a lot more like a villain she was these days.

"So what do you expect me to do?!" He raised his voice at her.

"Hiro Hamada!" Aunt Cass called down to him.

"Dian, I just got back from a great visit with our father, please, don't bum my mood."

It was to this scene that Huan ran up to his aunt with a smile and she returned it; both having grown a bit closer since the entire debacle had started.

Hiro went into Baymax's understanding arms and Huan looked up at Hiro with a grin.

"We flew, we flew!" he announced proudly and pointed at dematerializing band that was under Baymax's anti-magnetism band under wrist.

The look on Dian's face was soft when she met Baymax's eyes and Hiro could not for some reason stand this... that look that everyone always gave to Baymax but then regarded him as a matter of consequence.

When Huan pointed to the old scanner on Hiro's work desk that he had given him to play with, Hiro instead swiped it off, threw it down and was ready to crush it.

"NO!" the boy cried out.

Hiro tried to rip around Baymax and runoff but the hand that held him would not let him go and he found that he could not leave.

They stared at Maxine, sitting in the garage and untouched for the last day or two.

Hiro looked down at his almost teary-eyed little boy with Dian watching all of this in bemused disbelief.

"Let's go to the park," Hiro said in a quiet voice. "Maxie?" he met his eyes in a pleading murmur.

The botman saw Hiro knew he was wrong and nodded slowly. "Yes, it is very nice out and the leaves are very colorful on the trees right now. I believe fresh air and sunshine would be beneficial for all of us."

DN didn't know quite what to say she really looked at them and nodded a bit. "I think it would be very beneficial for you to take the boys out for a while," This part she said as though she had knowledge of what Baymax and Hiro's relationship really was.

Hiro, peering up at her in apology, watched her avoid his eyes as she headed upstairs.

Both best friends squeezed hands and then took Huan's as they led him to Maxine.

To be continued...


	17. Baymax's choice: Part 2 of 2

**I.**

Baymax helped situate Huan into the luxurious car as Hiro slid into the driver's seat.

He stared at the open front of the garage which was of course the back of the car and blinked.

"Should Huan not be seated in the back? Safety-wise and statistically, it would make more sense."

"Buddy," Hiro grinned as he used his finger pad to rearrange the width of his own seat and then used the pad to emphasize certain features on the car.

"Reinforced, all-encompassing airbags," he demonstrated the pressure underneath strong vinyl dash. "Magnetized insta-lock seat belts," he patted the one that was on Huan's car seat. "And not to mention..." he grinned, shaking his finger. "Rocket fist-proof tinted glass."

"Rocket fist-proof glass?" Baymax was intrigued as he slipped into Hiro's car and the enormous satisfaction of Hiro could not be denied as his enormous friend easily fit inside.

"Yep, Huan would be just as safe up front as he would be in the back... probably even safer."

Hiro watched subtly as Baymax slipped into his seat and found that it was actually a lot bigger than he thought it would be.

It was sort of entertaining to watch him move his big butt back and forth, side to side on the soft, upholstered seats.

Hiro lifted an eyebrow. "Roomy enough, buddy?"

Baymax looked up at him, squished down firmly as if he didn't plan to go anywhere for a while, and patted both sides of the seat where he noticed his arms had more than enough room. "Yes!" he said, almost pleasantly surprised.

Hiro looked away, hiding a small smile as he lifted his finger up.

Huan looked between the both of them until he realized Baymax held his hand for Hiro and Hiro took his. He was about to start the car up when Huan grabbed both of their hands and snuggled them close.

"I want to be a part of this!" And then he drifted off to sleep, clutching both their hands close to his cheek.

Hiro pet the top of his head and Baymax stroked his flat mop of hair.

Hiro, grinning from ear-to-ear, rearranged the seats so that Huan was directly in the back of them, saying to Maxine, "Safety activated."

Once they saw that Huan was safe and sleeping in the back, Baymax turned to Hiro and Hiro turned to him.

The botman patted the seat beside him and Hiro looked down a moment a little guiltily before scooting over to sit beside his best friend.

Baymax blinked him once... and then nearly snatched Hiro into his arms. "I am so happy you are safe! You were almost hurt! You could have been harmed! I'm so sorry, I am so very sorry Hiro! It is entirely my fault you were placed in the situation under the second barrier."

Hiro's mind flashed alarms that Baymax knew where it was.

And more...

"Baymax, Huan can hear you! Stop, please, I know! It's okay... _hold_ _on_!"

Hiro, as usual, could barely get a word in edgewise as he as he quickly slid his fingers under Baymax's suit materializar and his anti-magnetism band.

Hid best friend held him so close, almost rocking him back and forth.

"You are safe now, you are safe in my arms and I will never allow this to happen again... You are never to go on unaccompanied again as this was exactly something I feared...is that okay? That I have decided that...? Please, for your safety, say yes."

"Yes, Baymax," Hiro really looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry I worried you, buddy, I'm so sorry you-" Hiro hugged him back and Baymax pressed him to his accessport.

"Anything that happened to you would have been entirely my fault," Baymax said softly, "It was a grave mistake not to have been with you."

"Baymax, I know you feel guilty, but we can't just let guilt rule us..."

Hiro moved back a little so he could meet Baymax's eyes, who then stroked his head and considered this.

"Are you all right?" he assessed Hiro.

"Are you asking for me or you?" He smiled slightly impishly and Baymax held him close, sighing.

"I am not sure anymore, Hiro," Baymax admitted with the pressure of his arms in the way he found Hiro, to him only gave weight to the concern he always felt for him, and Hiro hugged him back as fiercely as he could.

Hiro sighed comfortably in his hold and Baymax looked down at him, blinking, and then he ran his fingers through Hiro's black hair.

"Any uneven hair follicles?"

Hiro grinned a little as his best friend fingering his roots.

"No."

Baymax thumbed along his eyebrows and poked at his ears, making him giggle more, and looked over his eyes and teeth and then tapped him on the nose.

"My face hasn't been rearranged," Hiro bit down on his lip to keep from laughing.

Baymax poked him on the neck "Anything unaligned?"

Hiro laughed out, thankful for the violet barrier in the back.

"Are your armpits still ticklish?" Baymax poked him under the arm and Hiro gasped, almost rolling with laughter now. And then. "Is your love weight still intact?" Hiro pressed his face into Max's chest as he poked his slightly visible gut. "And all arms fingers and ligaments?"

"All there and connected," Hiro's face was scarlet, his eyes danced.

Baymax pulled him into the comfort and security of his arms.

"There now, you are happy," He sounded very calm and peaceful as he held Hiro very close.

Hiro felt Baymax pat his head. "Do you feel safe?"

"Yes," Hiro said.

"Comforted?" Baymax wanted to know gently.

Hiro nodded on his chest.

The teen met his eyes. "Buddy, I'm so sorry about what happened today. I totally left Fred and Professor Granville and you and especially Huan and Dian…"

Baymax stroked his hair very deliberately and then turns his head so he could hear him at his ear. "Hiro, what is the one thing I asked you ? The only thing I required that you tried to do."

"Not feel such guilt over what happens..."

" Yes, because this guilt is what will keep you from moving forward."

"The way I treated Huan is no excuse..."

"Hiro," Baymax took his face and ran his fingers up and down the sides of his cheeks . "Our family understand you are friends understand you, too, but I believe like Tadashi, there are some ways that only I really understand you."

Hiro nodded slowly in his hands.

"Just like they're only ways in which you know me... I understand very deeply why you do certain things, Hiro, and your intentions are good," Baymax said as fearlessly as he could. "I know you."

Hiro smiled at the truthfulness of this and patte his best friend's back. "I know you too, buddy," he wasn't quite as confident as Baymax was.

The love they shared was undeniable, however.

"You know that I try... I'm trying to adjust to this world."

"And you know that I am trying to adjust to being without my programming."

They touch each other's foreheads and snuggled a bit more.

"And Baymax," Hiro met Baymax's eyes. "Speakin of which, l gotta tell you about a note I was gonna-"

There was a knock on Maxine's driver's window and Hiro grinned, not wanting to let Baymax go any more than Baymax wanted to let him.

"OK, buddy, we better let up..." and then his grin was fantastic. "We wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

Baymax nearly crushed him with a snuggle kiss and then the front door was open and someone pulled Hiro out into the light of the crisp, cool late November day and was crushing him to his chest.

"Fred!" Hiro exclaimed, hugging him back fiercely to which Fred almost gasped out in both amazement and disbelief.

Baymax had accepted a call from Honey and Wasabi on his chest, to which they watched with just as much disbelief as H Hiro smiled vibrantly at them, a glowing in eyes as he turned to them immediately and went over to hug them on Baymax's chest without a second thought as Fred extracted Huan from the back seat.

"Hey guys!" Hiro turned to both of them, delighted.

They shared a dumbfounded look, than Honey smiled, laughing nervously.

" 'Hiro, you look wonderful!"

"You too, Tia Hon Bun," Hiro said quickly. "Hey Bi, really been digging that sweater you made me."

The man chuckled a little and really regarded Hiro a moment, who nodded back at him with a knowing smile that he was right all along.

Not so much as a preview as a reaffirmation, Baymax and Hiro squeezed each other's hands in font of them just a moment to which Fred blinked at this and Huan grinned at him.

" We'll touch on that later," Honey suggested. "Have you heard from 'Gogo?"

Wasabi shared a side look with Hiro. "Ji-Minn said she left the city."

Hiro resisted his guilt and he felt Baymax squeezed his hand as he looked up at his friends... His team was no more. "She has some things to do on her own but if she needs our help we're right here."

"Just like we've always been there for each other." Fred clapped Hiro's shoulder and tickled Huan.

"Miss you so much, we just got settled but not everyone is as friendly as SFIT." Wasabi said.

Hiro almost laughed as Baymax and Fred looked doubtful at each other.

"We'll all have to visit real soon." He said.

" _Real_ soon," There was an unsettled double intent Wasabi's brown eyes.

"We're working on it," Hiro assured him, almost sounding like a man.

"Have fun!" Honey told them.

Fred hugged them both with Huan and all three and neither of them had to reach out to Hiro who would have been happy to hug all of them if it hadn't been Baymax who was the king of hugs.

"Mercy Robot Overlord," Hiro said playfully as Baymax blinked down at him curiously.

...

As Baymax had said, the park was indeed beautiful that morning and everyone seemed in a great mood today despite anything else.

Golden sunlight fell everywhere and lit up all the colors of the trees like dark bronze and ruby red gemstones.

Fred and Huan rolled down the hill together and Baymax waddled beneath a bonsai tree and looked around for something... or someone.

When he didn't quite find them, he started to move on when suddenly two hands flew out and caught him around his lack of neck.

"Ha!" Hiro exclaimed. "Got you Robot Overlord!" he grinned widely.

'Hiro, be careful," Baymax gently lowered him down in his arms.

"Sorry," Hiro's grin turned sheepish and he recalled him and Fred's escapades at the craft port.

Once the boy was safely in his best friend's arms, the botman tilted his head. "You were saying?" he said inquisitively.

"Oh yeah," Hiro's eyes gleamed moment and then he brought Baymax's his head closer. "Got you, Robot Overlord."

He blinked a moment and then his wrist turned violet a bit more…but then Baymax brought Hiro a little closer. "But are you sure it is not me who has you?"

"Oh, I guess you do," Hiro grinned back at the arms that held him "But I will never surrender!"

Baymax blinked again and checked under his arm. "Resistance is futile," he read.

The movie they had watched the night before had definitely inspired this… and it had only been watched here and there due to all the cuddling.

"You will never extinguish The Last Hope of Humanity," Hiro said under his long spiky bangs, his smile half-hidden.

Baymax ruffled them lightly and then pressed his forehead against Hiro's. "I can undo that."

And then Hiro was laughing so hard he was almost crying as Baymax nuzzle-neutralized his defenses.

"I'll never give up! I'll never surrender!" he cried out, hugging his best friend to him as a clouds overhead seem to darken things a bit.

The two of them looked up as Baymax's shield went down and both noticed why. Huan was running up to them while Fred pointed out something in the distance; a group of RRC agents were approaching them.

Huan raced up to Baymax with his arms out and the botman started snuggling him close.

Hiro and Fred flanked/concealed them both as Lin-Jon, his Care Bot and a few other top agents came over.

Hiro and Fred acknowledged them and the two friends could tell he was possibly using the fact that he had given them a lift as literal leverage to speak with them out in the open.

How Hiro knew this and how he knew that Fred knew this was still a mystery to him.

"Hey there, Lin-Jon, have you heard from Gogo?" He started amicably.

Fred's eyes widened and Baymax looked up with the little boy in his arms, curious, but not quite as quick as he would have been if the boy was not in his arms.

Hiro caught Baymax's eye and the boy smiled at him and nodded for him to concentrate on Huan; which he did.

"Things have changed dramatically," Lin-Jon narrowed his eyes and then he looked at Fred. "Jinsu Tanaka is leading fleet after fleet of Headquarters agents to begin a siege of the barriers."

Baymax was about to waddle over when Huan grabbed hold of his big caregiver and the two of them toppled down the hill together, rolling down into a nice dip of gully covered in fallen leaves.

"What do you mean?" Hiro said.

"It's what I've been doing for the last few days, dude," Fred met his eye. "It's what Gogo's been trying to undo, that's why she left the city."

"Weeks have into turned days, haven't they?"

They had been months...

The epitome of Gogo's calm emitted from this tall and imposing man. "Yes, Jinsu is my second cousin and he is not a man of patience; he is a man of scheming… a cool, calculating monster and of a certain order where he will not stand for treason."

"What about the Care Bots?" Hiro's brows dipped.

Lin-Jon lifted a perfectly razor-arched brow. "Far be it from me to understand your sudden concern with them but they will be eliminated."

"We gotta focus on all the people who will be affected by this first, Hiro," Fred reminded him.

The teen nodded, but he knew Fred felt compassion for them just like he did.

"The government is fast on their tracks... they're letting them break down the walls, following along with military personnel."

The clouds started to fringe around them and Hiro looked down and decided something.

"No," he said.

"Excuse me?" the man's eyes went wide with indignation.

Fred met Hiro's eyes, a little hopeless.

"A few days is more than enough time," Hiro smiled.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Lin-Jon accused.

"I can show the world something that would change everything," he explained.

"Dude, what are you saying?"

" Everything," Hiro said to them both." I believe I can convince everyone that Care Bots are not only worth keeping but that peace is possible... and that all of this can be prevented."

Everyone looked like they wanted to put a hand on Hiro's head.

Hiro turned to Baymax as he waddled up to him and let the botman take his hand... Lin-Jon's eyes were poisonous darts as their hold.

But even a few of his own were taking their Care Bot's hands and pumping them up, reminding Baymax of a few days earlier.

Fred's eyes lit up a bit.

"Give us a few days here and we can prove there's still hope."

Baymax look down at Hiro, not knowing quite what to say, when he met Lynn John's eyes and nodded at this.

The man measured him and then nodded slowly. "We will see you in a few days then."

And then they were their way.

"I believe this is what Toothless meant all along," Baymax said to Hiro, who nodded to which Fred looked away in his own shame… but Baymax took his hand and held it tight.

Huan, himself, couldn't decide on who he wanted to carry him home as clouds covered the sky and more leaves blew away in the rising wind.

 **Il.**

Baymax and Hiro moved about the garage in a way that they had never done before; It wasn't exactly something Hiro knew what to say to but he had not denied Baymax this opportunity.

The botman had agreed with Hiro over something that he had mentioned a week ago on the turbine...

And so, Hiro had added the feature and now the two of them danced in the open garage while Maxine had driven herself back to the end of the barriers before HQ spotted her.

Both their minds traveled as Baymax led Hiro to the soft dance music in the background

The freedom as well as the knowledge that Hiro wasn't completely in control was something entirely beautiful all its own.

"What are we going to do, Maxie?" Hiro asked him practically as he was twirled on one particular flourish.

However, he grinned with a little humor at his best friend...not entirely insane yet.

"I'm not quite sure, Hiro, I am still thinking about this. Do you have any ideas?"

"We have to show the world what it really means to have a Care Bot," Hiro told him.

"In a manner that must be held within reason," Baymax agreed but also gently reminded Hiro of the last time he had tried to do this.

Hiro was not thrawted as he was spun into Baymax's accessport and then outwards. They were alone and Hiro did not comment on what they were doing, he simply let Baymax move them in time with the music. They were together, apart, away, close by...

"Baymax, I understand we don't have a lot of time left but you know that actions speak louder than words..."

"Yes, I understand that, too. But Hiro, we must go about this in a manner conductive with what is allowed and expected."

Hiro met his eye as they unraveled like a thread and then rethreaded.

"You have to take risks, buddy," Hiro said as Baymax stitched him closer.

"Between us: Always." Baymax as he moved them together but it was in a way where he suddenly took the lead.

Hiro squeezed his hand and the botman let him take the lead instead.

"Baymax, level with me a moment," and the botman picked him up and brought him up to his eyes.

The boy laughed.

"What are your ideas, Hiro?" Baymax was ashamed. "And I am very sorry about changing the name back; I know that upset you," he tapped Hiro's tense chest as a reminder.

"I understand your reasons but why?"

"I am not sure why I did exactly," Baymax admitted, then brought Hiro to his chest and said while looking over his head, "I do believe this might hurt you again but I made the decision because I believed you would not be coming back..."

Hiro held Baymax very tightly even though the cold shock shot through him. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Baymax stroked his head and looked him in the eyes. "I am not at all angry with you, Hiro."

Hiro suddenly felt very small, then Baymax snuggled him to his face.

"We are letting ourselves become afraid again," Baymax pressed him eyes into his hair.

"Right," Hiro said. "Just like you have a fear about having that chip put back in your chest." he braved.

"You know about that?" Baymax's voice was slightly shrill and he tried to hold Hiro even closer to him while still looking in his eyes. "Hiro, I did not want you to know about that."

"Baymax," Hiro said as the botman nearly started moving again but very slowly. "We can't let these fears keep running our lives, you know I would never jam that thing back in you," he said passionately.

"I know, that, Hiro" Baymax said, trust in his voice as he held Hiro close.

They swayed as the playlist on Hiro's phone skipped to the next song that Baymax had downloaded.

Hiro felt his cheek being rested on Baymax's shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Baymax? We don't agree on anything anymore."

"I do not believe that is so," Baymax pulled him back and met his eyes.

Hiro didn't comment on the fact that Baymax had never mastered the art of irony.

"Sometimes it doesn't even make sense that we're best friends," Hiro said. "But I'm not willing to lose you over our disagreements." he held Baymax tight to him, needing him.

"I am not willing to allow that to happen, either, Hiro." Baymax said with absolute certainty in his voice as he hugged him tight and pulled him back to met his eyes.

How confident and in control Baymax was should have been very offsetting as it was very human-like but Hiro held onto Baymax in his arms as the botman looked him in the eyes as an equal.

Hiro accepted him and Baymax knew he was heading across some new boundary but they only stared into each other's eyes, holding each other's arms tight, until Baymax started moving again and making sure their chests touched.

"So you think that all humans should have a Care Bot?" Hiro smiled encouragingly for them to talk.

Baymax nodded. "Yes."

"And you're not willing to budge on that, right?" Hiro confirmed. "That has to stay in place absolutely?"

Baymax nodded again. "That must stay as it is."

"But are you open to changing everything else?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, everything else is amendable," Baymax was levelling with Hiro with growing intrigue.

"But why?" Hiro asked as Baymax moved over to the garage door and opened it, carrying Hiro now.

"Because I believe everyone should have someone," Baymax said simply as he closed the garage door and carried Hiro in one arm and used the other to climb up the fire escape to the roof.

When they arrived on top, helicopters flew overhead.

When Baymax and Hiro met each other's eyes, hero had the same argument as he had earlier that day.

"So you're willing to allow me to help you?" Hiro reached out to him as he looked up and indicated the helicopter flying away.

Baymax took his hand and squeezed it, pulling him over to the cleared off roof that they had situated earlier after Huan's "mission".

Hiro tilted his head a bit as Baymax was communicating to him in a way that was rather different but he went along trustingly.

"Have you heard of Magna chess?" Baymax asked him.

"Sure, it's all the rage in prison right now," Hiro shrugged with a slight smile, not very interested.

"It uses slightly altered, low-frequency magnetism," Baymax said as he held out of some pieces to Hero from a box yeah obviously shown one earlier and lay down flat on his back.

"Buddy?" Hiro asked a little uncertainly.

But then Baymax held his hand out Hiro to give him his pieces, the teen grinned and sat down cross-legged on Baymax's stubs and the botman did not even bother to shield them as this was a warm day for late November... And all the helicopters and drones were gone.

They were about to begin when Mei poked her head up and said it ws time to eat. They looked at each other, hugged, and then went inside with one arm wrapped around each other. Baymax patted Hiro's hand but the boy squeezed it slightly and then placed it on the arm that was around him.

Baymax only hugged him closer to his side, not trying again.

...

Hiro knew that Baymax was growing a little concerned about how close the teen was standing, but he would smile up at Baymax whenever they met eyes.

It wasn't so much that Baymax was accusatory or anything, but Hiro's close proximity appeared to him that he was making a mistake.

"Just go slow, buddy," Hiro encouraged him.

Hiro and Baymax had gone into the nursery after Mei went down to take a break and Baymax was having some time with her younger son.

...And a very observant and gently apologetic Hiro stood unobtrusively at the corner of Hiroshi's crib.

Hiro almost sensed that Baymax was getting flustered but there was the sense that it wasn't with Hiro.

"Am I bothering you at all, buddy?" Hiro said anyways.

"Of course you are not," Baymax reached out and they took hands and Hiro did not hide his other hand in his pocket. Instead, he reached out and took Max's grasped hand in a show of support and trust.

"I just want everything to be okay."

Baymax was at this point the epitome of concern and utter disbelief.

"Why would it not be-?"

And with that Hiroshi opened his solemn but well-rested, red-brown eyes and let out a wail.

The cry by pierced the room, pierced both Baymax and Hiro and seemed to devastate the botman to his core.

Hiro tried to hold onto his hand with both his as tight as possible but when Baymax pulled he released him instantly, knowing Baymax needed to leave and that while Baymax would not undo Hiro's hold, his own torture at upsetting Hiroshi would only cause him more pain.

Pain Hiro knew Baymax felt he-

Hiro reached out to him, unable to help it.

Baymax backed away, shaking his his head as Hiroshi bawled, and the scene from Baymax's nightmare was almost complete.

Hiro watched after him...unable to move, unable to even breathe, as Mei rushed over to her son.

The two best friends caught eyes and Hiro could not determine if Baymax was more scared for Hiroshi or for the boy's reaction.

Mei met his eyes and was so sympathetic that the botman instantly slid out of the room and ambled away.

Aunt Cass was out but Dian came into the room at once and looked at Hiro with a fire in her eyes that told him exactly what to do.

She watched after him, at once proud and expectant.

…

When Hiro found his best friend, he was standing out on the roof looking at the city that was at his command.

Suddenly, the game from the park was no longer a game and the reality of the situation far outweighed the possibility that-

"I could never understand why anyone would mistreat a child... why anyone would harm someone innocent or do such unseeable and untold damage to a baby."

Hiro stood on the same roof he had lost Baymax on 4 weeks ago tomorrow on and when Baymax turned Hiro, he understood something that he had never even thought of.

"I now see that the most cause of this is that we do not take the time to understand that our actions, no matter how good or unintentional, blind and deafen those who have yet to experience all the joy in the world they deserve."

Hiro was speechless.

"It's not your fault, you only wanted to help people…"

Baymax turned away. "Help with what?!" he cried mercilessly with self-deprecation not aimed anyone but himself. "Hiro, how have I helped you by turning against you? How have I helped Hiroshi by frightening him with Care Bots? How have my actions reflected in neglecting who who I am supposed to love and protect?"

The box around them had never been a brighter violet and Hiro knew that a decision had been made that and that something was broken and could never be repaired.

"You may go now," Baymax almost requested. "I am not suited, quite in the non-literal fashion, to advise you on anything or decide anything for you."

Hiro walked up to his turned form.

"Baymax, if there is anything in this world that was ever the right decision, it was me to letting you help me."

Baymax turned slightly at this.

"I need you, Hiro said, tears in his eyes.

For one brief moment, terror that he would not ever be held again shot through him when arms of the noble gatekeeper to his heart behold him.

"You do not ever need to fear that I will not be here if you need me."

Hiro gasped. "I know."

"My actions must reflect my commitments… I will remain with you, Hiro, and I will ensure your safety."

"You re gonna be with me?"

Hiro felt Baymax nod on his head. "You need me and I am here, but I cannot guarantee I will be perfect."

"I know that," Hiro told him. "But you're perfect to me."

Baymax shook his head. "Hiro, I made you a promise that I will always take care of you and that I will make choices that I believe are best for you."

Hiro felt something stronger than anything in the universe lock them both together, binding them.

"Yes."

Whatever hesitation or doubt Baymax had held regarding his role as Hiro's sole protector and only best friend no longer existed; it was no more.

The shield faded as a stars illuminated again in the sky, helicopter lights pulses to an unseen and untold heart.

To be continued…


	18. Our Quest for Hope

**I.**

The stars were out but neither Hiro nor Baymax saw them as both best friends sat on top of the roof.

Baymax's tummy glowed an iridescent checkered pattern of red and white; a sort of block-patterned Santa suit, illuminated board.

Hiro sat on his stubs cross-legged as he studied the pieces before he and Baymax.

The teen used the pad similar to with Maxine on his finger while Baymax reversed polarity on his magnet shield to match the frequency of Hiro's.

They looked at each other under the open canvas of starry sky and then Hiro moved his piece first.

Baymax followed suit but Hiro saw an opening instantly... yet, instead of capturing Baymax's piece Hiro let his pawn slip to the side.

Baymax tilted his head curiously and then used his invisible magna force to move his closer.

Hiro bit his lip slightly, glancing up at him before he moved his pawn slightly to the side but then Baymax just missed him.

He lifted a brow and then moved his second piece as Baymax then "lost" his first pawn.

The botman brought forth his second piece and Hiro started to close in with his first one but then at the last moment he skipped to the left and Baymax made the "capture".

The two best friends looked at each other, unsatisfied, and then Hiro moved his piece to the middle while Baymax brought out a rook.

The lit pieces made gentle hum noises as they slid, adding a quiet, celestial ambience.

One by one and piece by piece, the two friends moved closer together until Baymax captured one of Hiro's and the boy looked upon him in surprise; the botman nodded at him in encouragement.

Hiro grinned at him, eager, and then actively took one of Baymax's pieces.

On both sides, the glowing pawns of red and white - Hiro's red and Baymax's white - started adding up.

The assemblage of both sides gathering the individual's parts was almost thrilling while at the same time they both wanted to win.

They looked at each other and realized at the same time that they wanted more than just themselves to win; it didn't feel like a loss whenever one took the other's piece and as the collections grew and as they actually challenged themselves, the game became more exciting.

There was challenge! The way they moved together to avoid but to come closer was almost an inigma.

At last, after an eternity that was only a few minutes, Hiro magnetically raised the glowing red king in the air with his finger with a gentle hum, staring at Baymax with a wondering, almost soft look.

Baymax blinked with what could have been the same vibe as he raised his white king twirling and humming.

Slowly, the two best friends brought out the pieces towards each other and both started to slowly circle the other, waiting for one to take the last piece.

Hiro neared Baymax first before he sighed slightly and let himself stop before arriving at Baymax's king.

The boy swallowed a little and waited but Baymax suddenly shifted his king under his and let him fly away with one flick, allowing him to float off on his own.

Hiro gasped and Baymax blinked, quickly sending his king off to catch Hiro's before he floated out of orbit entirely.

He breathed easier as Baymax's king brought him back down into their orbit and let him float away in a circle and soon the two were only circling each other again.

Hiro lifted a brow. "That's not how you play, Baymax," he smiled.

Baymax cocked his head thoughtfully. "That is also not how you play, Hiro."

The two watched their pieces float and then Hiro moved his piece over and Baymax watched as he only orbited Baymax in a concentrated effort.

His friend watched him do this with a willingness he was now familiar with… Baymax blinked at Hiro's openess and then he caught the boy's king one more time on a pass and Hiro blinked in surprise.

The botman made a choice and suddenly he sent Hiro's going the other way and his the other.

Hiro laughed out loud, bronze eyes dancing in the sudden bright luminance as the two kings danced together, going separate ways but always circling each other together.

The boy looked up, laughing with a giddy relief as suddenly the white king reflected in his hopeful, wistful eyes.

Baymax blinked back at him as the red king reflected in his eyes on its pass as well.

Hiro's smile was one of trusting love as sunrise crested the horizon in a deep pink.

Baymax blinked back slowly and then he reached his hand out and covered Hiro's hand, squeezing it.

Hiro squeezed it back and the two were linked even as the stars began to fade... suddenly, there was no one but them and yet every possibility was there now for the two best friends.

Baymax hugged Hiro to him, stroking his head against his accessport and Hiro hugged him back as he allowed his own heart to open to the warmth of his best friend's love.

...

Against anyone's better judgement, Hiro had gone back to the Resistance that day.

But with an inside job as well as selected "allies", Baymax's top choices other than himself or any of their immediate friends, were guarding him.

Aunt Cass was looking at a particularly slow day on the last day before the Care Bots were reactivated for everyone when Baymax approached her from the side.

"Hey there," she smiled. "As you can see the long line coming out of the café is just keeping me on my toes."

He blinked at the open floor space. "But there is no one here but us," he said before turning back to her in confusion.

"I guess no one really wants to be out if they can help it right now."

They both gravitated on the same level now.

She took the botman's hand trustingly and he led her over to sit in one of the booths.

"What is it, Baymax?" she tightened his hand and really looked at him... to him.

Baymax examined the table more than he would ordinarily.

"I can't talk to your perfectly-shaped egghead."

Baymax closed his eyes and chuckled a little in his soft bell tone.

When he met Aunt Cass's eyes to gauge her reaction, she was only looking at him with her own quiet observation.

"I was kind of thinking it was something like that but I didn't want to pry."

"I am sorry for the last few weeks."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for, what's happened has happened."

He took both her hands in his own and the feeling of long ago of being given both the gift and life-changer of two boys flashed.

Suddenly, an instinct flared and Aunt Cass knew what he was going to ask of her.

And in some strange way, Baymax seemed to know that she knew.

"In less than 2 days, it will no longer be safe for anyone without a Care Bot to remain in the city."

She nodded steadily.

"I have tried and failed to secure passports for everyone to leave and whatever hope we had of expanding the line of bots to the world is a thing of the past."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Only where it concerns Hiro," he explained. "I have already consulted Dian about Mei, Huan and Hiroshi and they will be heading for San Beijingdino tomorrow."

Her green eyes widened. "What do you mean? What does that mean for Hiro?! What does that mean for...?"

Our family?

"There are two sides coming at us," Baymax was practical. "Forces from within the city and from the outside... I no longer believe it is safe for anyone to remain here."

"What does that _mean_?" she emphasized.

He blinked. "I would do anything to make Hiro happy but the reality is if he is found to be an associate of the Resistance, his prior record will be rendered against him; not to mention his safety and well-being will be further jeopardized."

"What are you asking of me?" she narrowed her eyes but only in speculation.

Baymax patted her hand and tilted head just a bit as he then asked the world of her: "I am asking for temporary custody of Hiro while I still have the staying power I do within the city."

Aunt Cass was floored that it had come to this.

"In less than 2 days, my existence will mean nothing but I can assure Hiro is somewhere safe... and, if by some miracle we do convince others that life here can be peaceful that is one thing but Hiro's safety is no longer going to be in danger. I will no longer allow that."

There was absolute authority in Baymax's gentle voice.

Aunt Cass's sigh was final as well.

"What do you need from me?" She asked, inclining the top of her auburn hair down.

He touched her head and patted it gently. "Your blessing... and your faith."

They both knew he was not asking permission where it stood legally...

More of an acquisition of an easier means to do something that had to be done.

Aunt Cass looked at that him and his suddenly frightened eyes. "You have never lost that," she smiled and shook her head. "Im just guessing on this one, but are you sure not telling Hiro about this is a good idea?"

"No, it is not a good idea but this is what I must do for him; passports have already been issued for many but I was able to secure at least four for Mei, the boys and Hiro... Hiro's was at the very beginning," he blinked. "And Gogo had to help me with that."

She understood immediately the lengths he had gone.

"He might never forgive you," Was all she could say.

He blinked again. "He will be somewhere safe, that is all that matters."

And Aunt Cass went into his arms.

 **II**.

"I don't know if I can do this," Hiro said as he clutched his microphone to his chest.

"You know Baymax would be here with you if he could," Dian touched his shoulder.

Hiro looked back at her. "I know he agreed to go with Ji-Min to talk with a couple ambassadors from RRC HQ."

Dian smiled at him warmly and patted his shoulder. "And now we have to do our part."

Hiro touched his heart. "For Baymax."

"For _everyone_. Come on, if I can get on that stage and sing than you can get out there and tell the world what being part of our family really means."

Hiro nodded at her and then stepped out in the green pullover sweater, jeans and nicest shoes he owned, hoping that the extra cover didn't give away anything.

The newest reporter was a young, blonde 20-something who smiled a professionally white bleach smile as Hiro came to sit beside her.

The woman's Care Bot was there but sort of on autopilot mode along with others not offering advice or recording.

"Hello, Mr. Hamada! I'm Janet Brinkley," she took his hand and shook it and he realized the woman was actually pushing 40; as evidenced in her lined hand and cracked cheeks.

"Hi there," he smiled as the makeup department came over, blinked in surprise at Hiro's already light peach cheeks and elongated lashes.

Hiro bit his lower lip as the woman narrowed her eyes and walked away.

"So glad you could come to us today, would you like to share of the world your opinions on the cohabitation we share with the RRC as well as the Care Bots?"

A bright flash momentarily made Hiro blink twice and then he heard the woman clear her throat.

"And this is Action News 7..."

The title "In affiliation with Channel TC" appeared at the bottom of the monitor and the woman mentioned it with the same measure of cheery hostess attitude she had to use before.

"Today with me we have the actual inspiration for the Care Bots, as well as the brother of The Original's creator."

Carefully, the microphone was taken from him by unseen hands and a tiny mic was placed into his knit chest.

"Yes, I'm Hiro Hamada," He put his hand up to his mouth and coughed a little.

"And Mr. Hamada, again, what is your opinion on the cohabitation that we are currently sharing in San Fransokyo?"

The world waited; Hiro knew others outside the city were watching as -

"This is enough!" Lin-Jon appeared with his RRC agents.

Hiro gawked with the rest the newscast as the man deliberately came over, bots flanking.

As Janet made a cutting motion of her neck, Hiro got up and faced the man.

"No wait," he threw out his hand to the news crew. "Lin-Jon, why can't I speak on behalf of my own experiences?"

"Because, _Mr_. Hamada, your experiences are biased and you already are on thin ice. Now, turn those cameras off!"

"Leave them on," Hiro rebuked.

"Excuse me?!" the man said as police appeared, including a unhappy Officer Gearson and many other and displeased-looking officers.

Whether because they didn't want to have to take Hiro in because they cared or not he couldn't tell.

"There's something you need to understand..."

"And if this is your way of going about it...if you attempt to smear the RRC!?"

"It's nothing like that, you're not letting him explain," Dian came out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Explain what?!"

Hiro thought a moment.

"Maybe some clips?" she suggested with a smile.

"You are already under investigation," Gogo's replacement told her as a standby mode came onto the main monitor and all the cameras.

"That's a great idea, cousin," Hiro smiled back at her and then he transmitted a signal cast of Baymax and him playing with Huan and Hiroshi in their room.

"We don't have time for this," the man said as he motioned for the two to be apprehended.

"How about this?" Hiro said gently and held out his phone, showing a clip of Gogo trying to teach Baymax to Rollerblade.

"Or this one?" Fred suddenly came on set and showed a younger Huan coming up a partially-suited Baymax and lifting his hands up with Fred having apparently recorded it; the boy was lifted up and as he started patting Baymax's chest.

"Heero! Heero!" 2 year old Huan complained, smiling. "Beemax, Heero!"

"We were not able to locate Hiro today, Huan." Baymax told him, then snuggled his head.

"I think he means he wants to see a picture of Hiro." Wasabi offered with a tired smile.

"Or a clip," GoGo smiled, too, in her yellow suit and a purple strip in her hair.

"I think we could all use that," Honey said... Trying, like her friends, to keep positive.

And then from Fred's perspective, a clip of Hiro tackling Baymax in a hug on his first day back from China was shown from inside Aunt Cass's home.

"Hey, buddy!" He said, grabbing Baymax around his non-existent neck.

And this particular one was being filmed by Gogo.

"You see," Hiro put his hand on Fred's shoulder and put his hand on his other on Dian's. "We're not just a bunch of kids and their robot... we're a family." He smiled over at Baymax as he waddled onto stage and took Dian's hand. "This is what Baymax has been trying to show you all; this is what his intention is and wherever Big Hero 6 is now, **this** is their intention, too."

Everyone looked at each other.

"My," the host said. "Such inspiring words and moving images."

"You're not on the air," Lin-Jon reminded them all flatly.

"Actually, we're all on here," Hiro grinned to Dian who winked at Fred who nudged Baymax who projected the very broadcasting on air now.

"This is an infraction!" Lin-Jon accused of Baymax.

Blink.

"There is no infraction for speaking freely and openly on what one believes."

"You tell'im, buddy," Hiro encouraged him.

Lin-Jon aligned his next move well.

"So I am guessing since we are on the air," he turned to the cameras, "you would be more than willing to show us all what you have been hiding on a personal level."

Hiro came right over to Baymax and took his hand. "Yep, you got us. We're guilty of excessive hand holding."

The man paid the child no mind.

"I mean what you are really hiding," His eyes aimed themselves at Baymax's accessport.

Baymax placed his hand over his chest.

"The very same," Lin-Jon nodded.

The botman hid nothing.

"I will show you," He said fearlessly, squeezing Hiro's hand.

The boy's eyes widened and a greater realization for what would happen if Baymax did this on camera dawned on them all; even Lin-Jon was guilty of concern.

"Punch it, buddy!" Hiro said as soon as Fred and Dian on Baymax's shoulders with him.

It was at this point that everyone suddenly dove away as the botman's stubs lit up instantly and the four of them shot out of the studio... right through the roof.

The crew lifted them cameras skyward.

"You're paying for that," Janet Brinkley told Lin-Jon flatly.

…

"Guess we should be lucky your vinyl didn't catch on fire," Hiro kept mumbling to himself as he collected everything he could fit into 3 duffle bags. "My buddy's a marshmallow, but not the s'mores kind."

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Baymax inquired as he wiped the last of the afterburner markings from his still-warm vinyl pads.

"Packin' up and headin' out, Max," Hiro made no qualms about his intentions as he picked up Baymax's charger and put it in his best friend's hands.

"Heading out?" Baymax said in surprise.

"You got it, buddy!" Hiro slipped his phone, wallet, keys, emergency tool set and chargers in his pickets. "Me, you and the rest of the Hamada Clan."

Baymax blinked.

"Or did you forget?" Hiro grinned, holding up his SharpPad and showing Baymax his virtual birth certificate that said 'Baymax 2.0 Tadashi Hamada'.

"Hiro," Baymax said without really knowing what else to say as he came over and enveloped him in a hug.

"You are a member of this family," Hiro looked right up into his eyes and the botman patted his head in gentle agreement.

"Hiro, I love you, but I cannot go with you."

Hiro shook his head slowly. "I'm not leaving without you, buddy."

"Hiro," Baymax touched his arms, his voice sounding almost human. "I understand your concern for me but I cannot leave the city with you."

"Why ?"Hiro asked, beyond concern now.

Baymax tilted his head at Hiro's worry and thought how best to handle this but just as he did Hiro came to lay his head against his accessport.

"Buddy, if we have to send our family out of the city to safety, we will, but I'm not leaving you behind."

There was nothing else for Baymax to do but lay his hand against Hiro's head very softly and, almost helpless, as he looked down at the dark head against his chest.

"Hiro, there is something I must tell you right now the concerns your-"

"Hiro!" Ji-Min's face suddenly appeared on Baymax.

Hiro bolted back in surprise as Baymax held onto his hands.

"You guys might want to look outside and fast."

Hiro blinked widely. "Oh..."

"No." Baymax finished simply.

The man looked up at him from upside down and he tilted his head down at him. "I am not saying 'no' to your request but rather in an acknowledgement of surprise." He blinked.

"I don't think it's so much of a request as an order, right?" Hiro guessed.

Ji-Min just shook his head, the dumbfounded look still on his face. "Guys, book it downstairs answer your door."

And before Hiro could say anything, Baymax was pulling him down the stairs and then directing him to go down to the basement.

"Right away," he said to Hiro. "Into the bunker, I will handle this."

"Maxie, we gotta handle this _together,_ remember?" he held his best friend's hand tight. "Remember a long time ago, when we fought my evil uncle's robots together? Literally back-to-back as partners?"

"I know, Hiro," Baymax still ushered him down. "And I do not deny our partnership, however, if an entire fleet of whoever is out there has come for us, then you must-,"

And then someone opened the front and a crowd of San Fransokyians approached both friends, holding their Care Bot's hands

A man and his family approached Hiro and Baymax first, smiling, with their individual Care Bot's now no longer on autopilot.

"We want you to show us," the father said.

"Both of you," Another woman with her daughter approached them. "We want what you have, so go for it..."

An elderly man patted the arm of the Bot that helped him wrong. "Show us what we're missin'."

Baymax and Hiro looked at each other…

And Hiro took Baymax's hand.

"Then let us show them," he said.

The only thing Baymax could do was squeeze Hiro's hand back and nod.

 **IV**.

The second barrier had proven difficult for even Headquarters to penetrate and as such they had to call for reinforcements for the reinforcements...

As such the days extended.

Hiro and Baymax went about their lives just as they had before; on some days Hiro went and helped the Resistance...

But the other side of those days found Baymax and Hiro working together with the RRC, mostly Ji Min, to build on the relationships between Care Bot and Caree.

And, of course, Baymax and Hiro spent all their remaining time with their family.

Wasabi and Honey actually delayed coming back due to the broadcast in San Ben, Fred was getting a much deserved break and Gogo was still in talks with members of Headquarters.

On the 4th day of this turn around, Hiro poked his head outside the door and smiled at the crew that had come to modify his home… Baymax's home.

By the time everything was adjusted and even though Hiro and he still couldn't walk in side by side, at least Baymax could easily carry him inside.

"So," Hiro said at one point. "Wanna date?" He leaned against Baymax's big belly.

The botman tilted his head. "You are serious?"

"Sure, why not? We both know how my last foray in dating girls went."

The botman thought for a moment on Hiro's mood, considered it.

"Have you ever thought about this before?" Baymax asked him.

"Nope not till just now...do you think it'd be too weird?"

"I am not sure."

Hiro shrugged and laughed as the two hugged. "Hey, I like our friendship just the way it is but it would be interesting..."

"Yes," Baymax even sounded interested. "It would be. But, l also do not mind our friendship just as it is."

The two snuggled once before Hiro went behind the old divider that was still up in their room, slipped into his pajamas and told Baymax how Yama called what they had a freaky robot love thing.

"Your safety is all that matters to me," Baymax said, apprehensive to even talk about anything that could divide them if it didn't concern Hiro's safety.

"I just told him butt out," Hiro climbed into bed as Baymax made the usual adjustments of tucking and clothes hampering. "Comin' to bed, buddy?" He patted the space behind him.

"Yes, I am sorry," Baymax maneuvered in easily, untucked a wrapped Hiro neatly and cuddled him backwards. The boy cleared his throat with a smile and Baymax apologized again, righting him.

"S'kay, buddy."

"There," the botman concluded, patting a half-threaded red and blue blanket over them both. "Nice and warm..."

"Nice and comfy." Hiro cuddled in close to his chest.

Baymax bundled him snugly to him.

Blinking, he looked over the edge of the bed and then behind himself...

"Do you have any room?"

Hiro was almost half-asleep, smiling. "Nope, just the way I like it."

Baymax rested as close to him as possible.

The last thing Hiro was aware he did was reach down for Baymax's cord and Baymax pressing him close to his accessport, to which Hiro kissed.

"Chipmate," he murmured.

"My chipmate," Baymax nuzzled his head, sticking the charger in his finger port and sighing softly as he held Hiro all throughout the night.

Their hands never loosened against Hiro's heart.

To be continued...


	19. Farewell from my arms

_There can be no triumph without loss. No victory without suffering. No freedom without sacrifice._

The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King.

 **I.**

Hiro grinned at the invite on his computer and turned to Baymax, who was still curled up on his bed.

When he turned around, however, there was no one there and the look on his face dropped when suddenly he noticed his best friend bending over blinking at the screen.

Hiro's grin returned. "What do you think, buddy?" Baymax looked at the invitation Fred had sent with him and Baynot actually holding hands.

"It is an invitation to a picnic," Baymax read in surprise.

"Yeah, it is," Hiro turned to him "Buddy, I got a good feeling about this; we're going to make this all work out."

Baymax turned to him and Hiro squeezed his hand, looking away.

"Hiro?" He inquired gently.

"There's something I've been wanting to try for a while," Hiro suddenly said, touching Baymax's accessport. "I just want to be sure of one thing before we go out today."

Baymax blinked and squeezed that hand. "This is one thing you never have to be concerned about, Hiro."

Hiro swallowed hard and put his head against Baymax's chest to which Baymax touched his hair. "What do you need to find out, Hiro? What is bothering you?"

There was an audible pause. "You can't deactivate, can you? Like you used too?"

"I do not know, I have not tried." Baymax answered in surprise.

Hiro peered up at him in worry and in that moment they both knew that if Baymax _could_ deactivate, whatever Hiro could do to Baymax while he was in his stasis mode would be possible.

"You can try if you would like," Baymax said gently.

A greater fear was in Hiro's eyes, however. "What if you don't reactivate? What if without your chip-?"

"Hiro," Baymax took him by the shoulders, leaning down. "As you have said, we cannot let our perceptions and fears rule us. We cannot be afraid of what might happen… Hiro, if you want to try, it is all right. Trust is not an issue."

Hiro took a deep breath as he stepped back, looked at his best friend in deep concern and said suddenly. "I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax blinked, looked around him, and then back down at himself.

"I'm satisfied with my care," Hiro was deeply unnerved but even so the biggest grin was on his face. Baymax looked around again and then shrugged.

They both looked at each other and Hiro suddenly accepted the world that was before him and the world that was now possible.

"I'm satisfied with my care!" Hiro shouted in joy and then ran into the Baymax's open arms to which the botman cuddled him close against his accessport.

"Welcome home," Baymax snuggled his head.

"I am so glad to be," Hiro smiled.

...

Ji-Min stood in shock with his mother. "Mom, you can't be serious."

Keio Tanaka looked over the vast, cavernous interior of the turbine, her hands clasping the cool metal railing of the catwalks with the CC transporting tubes right above their heads.

"You knew it would be inevitable, my son." she said. "Not to turn this into some epic drama, but the reality is we can't afford to take anymore risks once your father arrives... he's going to want to apprehend those who have opposed the RRC swiftly."

Her son was quiet for a moment, his eyes still deeply troubled. "Even us," he phrased his query as a statement.

His mother breathed shakily. "I suppose."

"Mom, you can't just give up like this! What about everything we've worked for? What about your vision and-?"

She lifted her hand while staring out at nothingness, her back still to him as her mind and what was left of her heart were in some different time and place.

Ji-Min knew that this was the end of all the discussion, just like with his cousin… and, just like with her, the young man bowed to his mother and followed orders.

…

Dust skirted up behind Hiro as he drove Maxine tail-fishing through the outskirts of San Fransokyo.

This was the neutral zone in the second barrier and Hiro could not have been more thrilled to pick his best friend up to go to the Care Bot and Caree picnic that they had arranged.

Baymax and he had talked about it all morning after Fred had actually set up arrangements with a few actual thousand that wanted to try it.

He was head-banging in a tie dye shirt, hip hugging jeans, new shades and even digging the red dye streaks he had put in his hair as he arrived at the front of the turbine.

Baymax was waddling out toward him in a manner conductive of someone trying to get somewhere very quickly.

Hiro swiped the door open effortlessly and motioned for him. "Come on Max!" he indicated the strobe lights going everywhere and the music that was just below car frame rattling. "Krei let me have Maxine for a bit longer."

Baymax arrived and slid in effortlessly himself, especially when he saw what Hiro was wearing.

His best friend was goofy and unrepentant even as Baymax looked over his shoulder, thought quickly and then immediately started to remove piece by piece Hiro's "ensemble".

"Max, this is the neutral area," Hiro reminded him.

Every single thing Baymax could get his hands on was removed as agents walked over and quickly thrown out the open window on Hiro's side, however, when the botman got to Hiro's glasses he merely plucked them off, folded them neatly, and tossed them in the back.

He gave Hiro's hand a refirming squeeze that everything was alright when Lin-Jon arrived on his side.

"We are still running the background checks." he peered inside.

"'Background checks?' " Hiro threaded his brow.

"Have you not heard?" the man tilted his head innocently toward him. "Anyone found in association with the Resistance will be apprehended and turned over to the police and RRCGQ in conjunction."

Hiro's eyes popped open. "That I did not know."

"And have you found anything yet?" Baymax asked simply, tilting his head as well so as not to draw attention to the ill-gotten goods Hiro had lying around the car.

The man's gold-orange eyes were cold as he assessed Baymax's attitude. "Not a thing to be uncovered, interestingly enough."

Everything that could be unhinged inside of Hiro was in his throat.

"Lin-Jon," Ji-Min suddenly appeared. "How many times do we have to keep going over this nonsense over suspected Resistance members? Anything concrete?"

"Interestingly enough, no." The man turned to face his cousin.

Ji-Min shrugged. "Maybe you should go ask my brother, maybe he's found something."

The new co-administer led his agents away briskly.

"You guys okay?" Ji-Min said once it was all-clear.

"We must not continue to just led them on," Baymax told him.

"It's not misleading them if they can't find anything," Ji-Min grinned.

"Deception will not help matters when the truth comes about," Baymax explained.

"But if there's understandable reason for it, don't you think that can compensate?"

Hiro peered around Max. "Absolutely! Hey, you want to come with us, Ji?"

The look the man gave him was a gentle one. "You guys go on ahead," he started away. "Oh, and you might want to collect your stuff before you go."

Baymax had already smooshed himself against Hiro as the man walked away to collect everything and the two were beating it back to San Fransokyo.

"So as far as dating goes, Maxine is available," Hiro joked to Baymax… who remained quiet. "Uh...you know, her whole name is Baymaxine, buddy. We can probably take her to the-,"

"About you and I going to the picinc," Baymax turned to Hiro. "There is something we must do elsewhere."

The teen tilted his head and held up the image on his phone of a human hand and a Care Bot hand holding with a heart shape in the middle.

"Send out more invites?" he guessed with an uneasy look.

Baymax took his hand other hand, squeezed and patting it. "I'm afraid the picnic will have to be potentially postponed."

"I didn't know you knew alliteration," Hiro grinned.

"There's something we must do now, something I must tell you," Baymax patted his hand again, squeezing it at the same time.

Hiro, trusting his best friend, nodded with a quiet look as Baymax found he could access Baymaxine's database while an inquisitive Hiro watched; they then drove the opposite way of San Fransokyo.

...

 _Half an hour later_.

Ha-Jun could not believe his eyes as he stepped out of the turbine and saw that Hiro's car was actually sitting there; almost as if it were waiting for him... or someone.

The man, blinking in surprise, looked around himself and then slapped his hands together. Rubbing them with a big grin, he chuckled deviously.

"Hamada's XL7…"

He walked over without any attempt to conceal what he was up to and then attempted to gain access to it through his encrypted magnet gauntlet.

"Ha-Jun," His mother suddenly came up to him, dressed down in a surprisingly slim-fitted, all-bodied racing suit with her dark hair swept back into a tight ponytail and as usual her hands in elbow length gloves.

"Mom, I-" He stuttered just as the door suddenly fell open.

"Well, since it's here, we may as well get in."

Not questioning it, perhaps too baffled to, the twenty two year-old did as he was told and slid in with his mother.

"This thing is huge! It's like it was made for 10 people." He commented, fidgeting with a extendable seat belt.

As his mother quietly set the controls to the outer rims of the barriers but away from where his father was leading the siege, Ha-Jun was reminded of when he had been very young.

"Where're going?" he asked as the the Liger XL7 peeled out smoothly and silently from where the turbine was, dust spraying up into the partially cloudy sky.

"I thought we would just take a drive," his mother said as she plucked out her hair tie in one tug and let her dark hair fly up behind her in the wind.

The young man threaded his brow and looked up at all the "clouds" with some more uncertainty.

"Mom, what are those?" Ha-Jun asked.

"Those are for the evacuees," she said plainly and then she looked over at her son, a smile crossing her otherwise sharp face.

"Mom!?" Her son started, very uncertain now.

"I know I don't tell you this enough," she said, her eyes rather gentle for the first time since he was a toddler; she reached out, paused, and then pulled off her black leather glove to touch his cheek with her mechanical hand. Keio's grey, robotic fingers stroked his short, thick hair back. "But I do love you very much son."

Her eyes and voice were very gentle and Ha-Jun suddenly realized that this would be the last time he ever saw his mother again.

"Mom!" he started to panic as Keio leaned over, hesitated a moment, and then kissed his forehead.

"Your brother is to remain in the city, we are sending you out just as we did with Leiko to accompany the other evacuees."

"YOU SAID SHE WAS NEGOTIATING."

His mother's smile was patient, her eyes knowledgable and sad just like his Goody Two-Shoes brother."Your father does not negotiate with Extremists; he recruits them."

"MOM." Ha-Jun screamed as she laid her hand along his wrist, reversed the polarity in his gauntlet and sent him flying up into an available pod; one of the last ones.

Knowing that this would be the last time she was collaborating with Baymax, Keio drove car back to the turbine to wait out whatever outcome she had to face.

...

Hiro squeezed Baymax's hand as they waited in line with people and the other Care Bots.

"OK, for real Max, what's going on?" he couldn't help asking as they walked/waddled along floating black pieces that functioned as levitating cat walks, overlapping each other.

"As I've said, all questions will be answered in a moment," Baymax patted his hand.

Hiro lifted a brow. "You're pretty serious, buddy, what exactly is going on? I thought you said you couldn't leave the city," he said as he looked up at what look like a giant floating red ball for them; one of many in fact that were lined up.

"I cannot," Baymax confirmed as they came up to one in particular.

Hiro nodded at this.

"I get it, buddy, we're breaking the rules, anyways; The two of us are getting out of here with the others, Fred, me and the other civilian Carees were "not" in on this whole picnic thing that you and Ji-Min I'm guessing set up and this is some kind of evacuation thing."

The superiority in Hiro's eyes at this conclusion was quickly assuaged.

Baymax patted his hand again.

"I had no doubt you would figure things out, Hiro, which is why I had to keep this knowledge from you until now."

Even as the rising of nightmare came to Hiro, he still squeezed Baymax's hand and refused with all of his being to be moved from believing what was before his eyes.

"So let's get in and go together," he turned to him even as Baymax met his eyes in anticipation.

"Your reaction to this is not one that I would have anticipated, it's different than the last time I did not listen to you."

Hiro could not face the truth anymore but he still kept moving the way his friend directed him as they approach the pod.

"So let's go anyway," Hiro said as a door slid open, pulling on the hand Baymax held.

He didn't acknowledge the person beside him; the teen only spoke to who he wanted to know and see.

Baymax blinked at him, refusing to let the boy hide from this any longer.

"Hiro, I can no longer shelter you from the realities of this situation or from what I am now... you must go where it is safe and I must not allow you to run from facing who I am now." Everything in Hiro electrified at this voice, but he knew Baymax was right. "That means, I must do what is best for you."

"Come with me!" Hiro pulled on his arm but Baymax took hold of Hiro and it was with the strength of deliberate opposition.

Hiro struggled within his grasp, trying to pull himself free while at the same trying to jerk him into the pod with him.

"What are you doing, Baymax!? Let go of me or get in with me!"

"It is no longer safe for us to be together," Baymax gently refuted him, love and truth in his patient voice as he made sure to place Hiro safely inside the pod but somehow the person Baymax had become was not quite the Baymax Hiro remembered; in fact, it was someone entirely different who cared about him.

Hiro's resistance bolted out of him, his own defiance searing. "I'm satisfied with my care! I'M SATISFIED WITH MY-" he shouted at him.

Whoever this being was, a complete stranger to him, shook his head but with knowledge at what Hiro was trying to do.

"Baymax!" Hiro screamed to him,at this new person as well as his best friend.

"I am so sorry, Hiro," Baymax said openly to him and showed him the same defiance he had shown him the first day. "I am sorry for lying to you; this is the best course to ensure your safety."

True terror was in Hiro's eyes as he was placed in the arching oval doorway and he clung to Baymax with every fiber of his being. "I want the robot my brother made!"

"Tadashi is not here," Baymax told him deliberately, trying to break whatever bond they had so that this would be as painless for Hiro as possible. "I am not the same robot your brother made, Hiro."

Baymax saw at once the absolute implosion that was in Hiro's eyes and the botman suddenly seized him back to his accessport. "I love you, Hiro!" his best friend told him. "I may not be same robot but I will never stop caring about you or doing what is right by you."

And in that moment, Baymax was free! The culmination was complete.

Hiro felt something snap inside but he could not move as his best friend severed the connection and he was safely inside the pod, which closed on the unfamiliar oval face, then sent Hiro flying away at an impossible speed.

Something mechanical inside Hiro made him move automatically to the window and he saw the alignment of Care Bot s watching as all their Carees were whisked away to safety

There was nothing left in Hiro as he fell to the small pilot seat beside the window door and felt his best friend fall away from him...

 **II**.

Aunt Cass wished there was still a way to "fortify" her grandmother's cafe and the Yuri/Hamada legacy; as it was all she could really do was pick up Mochi, lock up her home and back her truck out of the ally she and Dian used.

As the woman backed out to follow the long lines backed up on the main road, she received a knock on her window.

"Dian!? Sweetie, I thought you were right behind me."

"Aunt Cass," There was love and devotion in her voice and eyes as she climbed inside the window and hugged her. "I know you said never to thank you again... But thank you."

She started to receive a surprised hug when suddenly she felt the woman stiffen and herself being pulled in.

"I don't know what you're planning but your plans just changed!"

"Aunt Cass-,"

Dian was surprised she had already come to that conclusion.

"What if something happens to you?! What would your father think if I let anything happen to you?"

"My father," Dian said with disgust.

"Yes!" Aunt Cass seized her close, pleading with her niece. "Your father who-"

"I'm remaining behind for a different reason," she said as she slid out.

"Sweetie-,"

"Go on now," Dian gave the old truck a sturdy pat. "You need to go meet Hiro on the other side; I'm going to stay here and hold down the fort."

Aunt Cass watched her go inside an unseen way, however, with an oblivious Mochi meowing at her, she put the truck into reverse, pulled out and followed the long line of traffic out of the city.

…

Gogo looked upon the shattered barrier of the second layer that had tried to resist them.

She stood, hair neatly squared off at the ends, in a new dark suit that perfectly shaped to her body.

"We're making progress," she smiled slightly over at Jinsu Tanaka.

The man, who had posed as Huan's doctor, who has seen that the boy was nothing to brag about beyond his precocious attitude, who had coolly dismissed his own family's betrayal, glared at his niece.

"What?" Gogo said without expression, lifting her brows in careful surprise.

His unsettled gaze centered on the purple streak on her bangs.

She smiled. "I think it looks-"

"Get rid of it." Jinsu spat from his station in the highest control room on the enormous turbine.

Though he expected same level defiance she always showed him, GoGo merely lifted her brow again and without a second thought cut her bangs off so that they fluttered away.

She caught them briefly in her hands and then tossed them over her shoulder.

The man watched this before turning back to her and staring her down.

"You know what happens if you betray me…"

"What reason would I have to turn against you, Uncle?" Leiko asked him. "None of my friends are going to forgive me for this, even if they did, what kind of life would I return to after everything I'm about to do?"

"That is true," he considered.

Gogo turned to face the wrap around windows. "In anyways, I spent my two years in college and then I returned to the family business just as I promised."

She felt her uncle's eyes on her before he turned to the third barrier.

Leiko Tanaka did not look into the eyes of the person reflecting back at her.

To be continued...

 **A/N** : Things... Are not going to get lighter from here. The next two chapters are darker.

Just a heads-up! Thank you for reading.


	20. The Day The Butterflies Died: Pt 1 of 2

WORD OF THE DAY:

decathect

[dee-kuh-thekt] verb

to withdraw one's feelings of attachment from (a person, idea, or object), as in anticipation of a future loss: He decathected from her in order to cope with her impending death.

 **I**.

Hiro was surprised to find himself enveloped in a three-way hug.

"Huan! Hiroshi! Mei!" he realized with joy as he hugged them back.

"See, Mama, I told you he'd be glad to see us," the boy, in an orange-and-white striped shirt, grinned up at his mother.

"You saw that, huh?" Hiro rubbed the back of his neck.

"Unfortunately," Mei said as she purposely held out two magnet gauntlets they had somehow gotten; they had noise-insulating properties.

"Sweet," Hiro said, getting right to work with the encrypted controls. "If I could reverse what I'm guessing is an auto-guided system, we can-"

Hiro found that it was impossible to open the control panel or access the coordinates module.

"Yeah, Huan had that idea, too."

He met his cousin's eyes heavily. "You too?" he guessed, referring to something more important.

"I'm not mad at her," Mei said, her eyes cast down.

Roshi slept where she sat down with him down in his baby seat making Hiro lift his brows.

"This isn't right," he met Huan's eyes, who seemed to agree with him even if he didn't completely understand all the details.

"What are you going to do?" The boy wanted to know.

Hiro thought for a moment and then he looked over to Hiroshi and his quiet mother again.

"If it were just me," Hiro answered, "I'd go quietly." he turned back to the controls that were much like the ones Baymax had used. "But there's much more at stake than my marshmallow buddy's overreaction."

He looked around for any sign that he could hack the thing but the whole sytem was completely sealed around and bolted down as if Baymax knew what would be attempted.

"Before we left Dian gave this to me," Mei held out a chip-like piece. "She told me not to give it to you until we were all already leaving the city."

"You knew that we were leaving the city, Mei?" Hiro grinned slightly down at the access chip key. "She probably had it explained to her by Baymax that this could seal us in until we got somewhere safe, but...

More importantly, Dian was never really on the side that would take away our freedom," Hiro immediately went over and started to pry back the ignition port that had the appearance of being sealed down.

"I don't get it," Mei was suddenly confused.

"Dian wanted Max and I guess Aunt Cass to think that we couldn't get out," he said as he jimmied open the panel and slid the access key into the slot.

Hiro then gained full access to the inner workings as the force of the doors opening pried back the tough substance and he went to work immediately trying to hijack the thing.

"Hiro, this has to be wrong!" Mei came up beside him "They were just trying to get us to safety and what about the boys?! Don't you think-?"

"It's either be saved or enslaved," Hiro faced her in a firm manner. "Look, I'll do whatever I can to get you all to safety just like any of our family and friends would but I'm going to give you the choice because it's your right to have that," Hiro looked to Huan as he said this.

The last voice Hiro wanted to hear right now filled the room:

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Baymax said with moderated alarm.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe asking people if they want to be rescued before just assuming so."

"Hiro, you must not tamper with those controls. It is very dangerous, you could be injured." Baymax would not let him finish.

"Beemax!" Huan waved to him but this time Hiro stepped in front of the boy. "I said you could be in control of my life; not everyone else's."

"The return of our little angsty man," Mei smiled down at her son nervously.

"Hiro," Baymax never lost patience with him. "I only want what is best for you, all I have ever wanted to do was ensure your safety. Please, do not do this."

"You taking complete advantage of the situation, Baymax? There's no justification for this! Mei might want to take her sons out of the city, but that should be her decision."

"It was not her decision, it was Dian's."

Hiro was not a tattletale.

"Well, now it is hers," he said, never looking away from his best friend's eyes.

"Hiro, remember, you gave me this right." Baymax reminded him in a voice that was nothing but truth.

Hiro seized the wires to the hologram Baymax was using and showed him the anti magnetism gauntlet he was using to stop Baymax from taking control of that particular pod.

"Hiro, how is this right?" Baymax asked him in open alarm, though even now unwilling to lose his patience with the boy he loved more than anything. "How is it right to blockade our family again?"

Something shot right through Hiro's heart. "Yeah, well, your right just got revoked," And with that he snapped the cords and Baymax was gone.

There was silence for moment and then Hiro looked at Mei.

"If you want me to let this thing keep going, I'll do it," He softened. "But it's your choice."

The girl looked at her sons and made a solemn decision. "I don't want to leave the city," she said.

Hiro nodded, reversed the polarity of the control system and then walked over to an emergency exit door on the floor.

"Hiro!" Huan hurried up to him. "If I see Beemax, do I not go with him now?"

The teen turned to him with his black brows pulled together and he lowered down, touching the boy's cheek.

He smiled warmly and stroked Huan's hair back. "Huany, if you see your Beemax, than you run right over to him and give him a big, warm hug. Because, buddy, Baymax loves you more than you'll ever know and he will always protect and take care of you. You never have to be afraid of that, Huan."

The boy looked down at his chest and tucked his chin into his shirt as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"But, buddy," Hiro lifted his chin up. "It's your right to decide who tells you what to do and it's your choices that decide what kind of hero you're going to be." Hiro's eyes were soft but they burned with real meaning.

The little boy rubbed at his eyes. "But he's my Beemax," Huan said.

Hiro smiled waveringly. "And he's my Maxie," his eyes shined.

The two went into each other's arms and hugged.

"And don't you forget we love you and want what's best for you, too," Mei took him by the hand.

Hiro nodded and then looked down at the blue, brimming R that was around his neck. "Gotta go," he said he hugged Mei, kissed Hiroshi on the forehead and then giving Huan a quick head ruffle, Hiro literally popped open the red floor and a glass interior door before flipping out into the open air.

"Huany, be careful!" his mother tried to pull him back as the little boy looked down and watched Hiro flipping backwards until he was caught by a speeding hovercraft of some kind and then spirited away.

"COOOOOL." Huan cried out in a thrill joy.

 **Il**

Hiro's reassemblage into the "ranks" of the Resistance had been both unceremonious and solemn; not because he wasn't expected or needed but because they were ready.

More than ready.

Yama had pointed the teen in the direction of the cabin he was to suit up in and the teen went immediately there.

And of course, he tried to reach his family and friends but soon gathered that Baymax had put an interference on communications at least until he was safely out of the city.

Signals jammed, the boy plated on the white CF suit he had not worn in a while… everyone else had scoffed at the idea of a white suit with black stripes down the middle but Hiro didn't want it to go to waste. He tried his best not to look in the mirror as he got to the midsection and tried to strap the black sectional around his gut.

"What the?!" He felt the "resistance" all right. Hiro found, to his complete unamusenent, that he could not fasten his stomach plate. "Darn it, Max!"

He tried in vain to suck his small gut in but alas the thin ebony plate resisted him even as he fell to his back and scooted along the floor in what was more or less a locker room, trying to secure the stupid thing.

"Love weight, my tailbone!" he nearly cried out, finally though he managed to pack it in. Hiro awkwardly raised himself up but found that his arms were surprisingly limber and even sinewed. "Aw, man, what did I put poor Max through…?"

In that moment, all pity cancelled out inside Hiro for what his best friend had tried to do and he stood up, sliding the half-mask over his face and then getting ready to fit down the white one.

He took the briefest glance at himself in the mirror and saw that his body was otherwise thinning out and broadening more around his shoulders.

Without a word, Hiro went to join the cause he had chosen.

…

It was a quiet ride down the violet magnetized sectional elevator as the Resistance members rode down in carrier-by-carrier.

Yama came up beside Hiro, who was watching out at the cityscape.

"So!" He said more to himself and then grinned down at Hiro. "Have you given any more thought to-?"

"I'd rather be alone right now," Hiro told him without glancing up.

"Now look," Yama tried to level with him. "If you keep acting like this, you're going to lose every last-," his hand hovered.

"Keep your hands off me!" Hiro whirled around. "I don't want anyone laying a hand on me unless we're talkin' a fight."

Almost everyone brimmed at this but there was actually a disappointed calm to Yama as he looked upon the angry youth.

Hiro, however, used their past as justification for his actions. "You're not my father and I'm not your friend and when this is over with; you and I part ways, Yama."

The man nodded slowly. "Bonded together for one common goal," he translated.

Hiro said nothing as he turned away to stare out the window. With nothing else to say himself, Yama turned away to speak with others.

Someone from years past, a girl with spiky dark hair and a turquoise streak running up the middle came over just opposite of Hiro, leaning against the magnetism wall in her rubber banded suit.

The young man continued to stare out at nothing until all of a sudden a dark cast of what was the turbine came into the city skyline.

Hiro's red-gold eyes flashed open but somehow he didn't have the strength to react beyond that.

The girl watched as Hiro almost placed his head against the spark-laced barrier, his eyes casting down as he started to breathe hard.

Hiro almost shut his eyes, appearing in pain as he reached out to clutch just the left side of his chest in a silent agony.

…

"We are gaining fast," Lin-Jon said as he reported back to the turbine with the other RRC agents that were already on-board.

"I would not underestimate the forces that-be, Lin-Jon." Baymax lifted a finger.

"Of course not," The man said, spotted along with his agents and Care Bots flanking. "Why would someone with a clear allegiance to those who oppose us doubt them for a moment?"

Baymax blinked, tilted his head, but otherwise said and did nothing.

"Too stunned to say anything because you are found out?" the man guessed.

"I am a robot, I cannot be stunned. Besides, what we say is both true."

Lin-Jon pressed his face into his hand to suppress a scream.

…

A figure dressed in white soared through the San Fransokyo skyline on what had turned out to be a bright, blue day.

Past skyscrapers the figure flew as the people who have remained behind watched from below, some cheered the person on.

Over the vast park they soared and over the many ombre trees of bronze, gold and red did he fly towards the oncoming shadow of turbine.

Hiro Hamada stared determinedly ahead, the air whipping at his bangs as he quickly forgot the promise he'd made to the other Resistance forces to regroup. Now, he only had one goal in mind.

As he went over the canopy of leaves that had gathered over a memorial not far from SFIT - one that read Tadashi Hamada - with tree debris scattered around it and the new mums that have been planted, a cold breeze blew through.

As the wind whisked by, a butterfly raised it's antenna where others of its kind had already perished; twitching it's feelers, it crawled slowly over to a fallen leaf that still harbored a little water reservoir.

It climbed up, tilting the cracking brown leaf over, then sipped nimbly at the liquid as a figure swooped by fast.

It was almost blown over and the water going with it, but, somehow it managed to counter over the balance and lift it's tiny green, yellow wings.

Looking to the sky, it spread them open and fluttered up to the skyline.

…

"It seems we have company," Lin-Jon said without expression.

Baymax's sole focus was on something else as they were alone after the man had sent everyone else out; a tiny figure was floating up towards them, as it turned out.

His hands pressed against the glass and revealed his defibulators as he watched the creature getting closer.

Eyes fell to his back and a regretful sigh filled the room; something was quietly and securely locked into place.

"It pains me to have to do this, Baymax, but take it from me… it is better that I do this now before-,"

And suddenly the entire RRC carrier craft tilted over and Lin-Jon lost his footing, hopping on one boot and looking down at the wall he was about to hit when suddenly something caught him and he looked up to see Baymax holding him in place, his magnet hold on to the metal pulsing blue with his stubs.

"It is a good thing I had the thrusters removed last night," he said only as a matter of fact.

The man only stared at him as the craft leveled out and suddenly Baymax was waddling back over to the other side Lin-Jon would have smashed into as the tiny creature floated away in the opposite direction.

"Why did you do that?!" he wanted to know, anger barely concealed to his voice.

"We were going to hit a butterfly," Baymax pointed out the round window even now as a much bigger threat was heading towards the RRC turbine.

Lin-Jon, in an incredulous rage, grabbed up the gun and pointed it right at Baymax. "Deactivation was too merciful! I am going to hand-deliver you over to-"

The magnetism gun was kicked swiftly out of his hands and men pried him down to the ground.

"The only thing being hand-delivered today is a traitor to his leader; or do you want to face California's RRC head overseer?"

The Care Bots were there but they did not enlist infractions as two friends met eyes.

"You did not have to do that," Baymax told him quietly, concern and genuine gratitude in his voice.

"And let something happen to one of my cousin's best friends, to my friend, I don't think so." Ji-Min smiled at him surely.

"When Jinsu gets a hold of you both, you will be in for it."

His eyes hammered straight on Baymax, but the other man interceded for the soft robot.

"We're all going to be in for it, so just cool it." Ji-Min handed him over to some of Lin-Jon's own agents who weren't quite sure what to do.

"LJ might be my boss, but I am still newly-elected bot boss around here and no one lays a finger on the big guy until we get superior-superior orders, got it?"

As Lin-Jon was escorted out, Ji-Min turned to Baymax. He knew well how his friend never thought of himself. "Look, no matter what… if anything happens to you, your family is going to be devastated. Both our families."

Baymax looked down at his belly, not at all sure that included the most important one of them all.

"I'll stay here and hold down the fort, you get to the control center on the main turbine and try to talk some sense into Hiro."

Baymax looked up to him and blinked despondently, to which Ji-Min grinned and held out his fist.

The botman did touch knuckles with him but then quickly did as Ji-Min had suggested and left to get ready to board the turbine.

The man watched him go before gently raising his fingers up into the air. "Ba-lalala," he sighed.

…

At the barrier of pure mag waiting to greet Hiro, he held up his own gauntlets. "Counter-mag shield on."

The layer of blue he came across stripped back at the expansive burst of purple and the teen zipped right through.

The broadside of the black haul, like that of some big floating space galleon, presented another challenge for him in its fortified form.

Hiro held on his fingers pointed them toward the small creases where the magnetism casters were and sent out in time nano diffuser bots that quickly and went and conjoined with their counterparts.

Once the entire field was brought down, Hiro used his violet twin lazer blades like swords and sent a flash of them out to hit the main door; the same one he had first entered into on that first day.

A giant H seared into the metal and Hiro slid/sped right into the middle where he flipped around quickly to face the forces that awaited him, switching out his gauntlet quickly before him.

"Counter-mag shield!" he declared as the bodies slammed against the sides of the small hallway on either side.

Hiro took a deep breath, rose up on his feet and clapped the sides of his waist.

"You'll excuse me," he said to no one in particular as he stepped on by.

"Hamada," someone managed to grind out his name.

Hiro looked up and saw with absolute horror the Ha-Jun was stuck like a fly on the wall with his fellow agents.

"Ha Jun!?"

"I make my escape just to come back here and encounter you again," He groaned.

"Well, I guess my cousin Dian must have had a thing for you," the younger man shrugged and walked on.

"You dirty traitor!" Ha-Jun snarled out at him, still unable to move much.

Hiro walked apathetically back up at him. "Ha-Jun, Ha-Jun," he shook his finger. "How can I betray something I was never a part of?" he lowered his brows over his eyes.

"You can't just leave us here!" The man retorted as he started away again.

"I'll be back for you once I get done what I need to get done here," Hiro promised.

Ha-Jun glanced up as Hiro continued on his way. "You were never good enough for my cousin! In any way at all, Hiro."

"I know I wasn't," Hiro said as he was at the end of the hall.

There was another pause and a deeper silence followed that unnerved the teen.

"So, I guess you and Baymax had another fight, did you?"

The sound of Hiro gasping quietly and then clenching his fist was all that was audible. "Ji-Min gave me the heads up that your little departure didn't go so-,"

"Stop!" the boy ordered.

And then only pity was in Ha-Jun's incredulous voice. "Oh, when will you wake up, Hamada? Even I wouldn't want this on you and I can't stand you! But the fact is, your best friend double-crossed you and I don't care if it's Baymax, dude."

Hiro was shaking like a broken leaf, his back to him.

"What Mom and Ji-Min did to me was understandable, but-," He managed to pull his head around to look at him. "But Baymax? What did he to you, man, no matter what he meant by it... What he did was lay you low."

And Hiro whipped around, his hand out, ready to apply more force and blast them all off the wall to the other side of the turbine.

Ha-Jun braced for this as did the others.

But, the only thing that happened was that they were lowered back down to the ground without a scratch. The boy rushed on, stifling his breath, and the door was sealed off to the main interior.

Ha-Jun, fearful for his mother's life, kicked into the air onto his feet and rushed over. He slammed his fist to the door as he called out Hiro's name in rage.

 **IIl**.

Hiro knew the moment he sealed that door there was no returning to what once was.

The boy was a boy no longer but he wasn't quite a man, either. Rolling his eyes at the "Crossroads of Destiny" notion, and knowing that the action would earn him a stupid snuggling infraction, he went on.

Well, ran.

The teen got a genetic lock with his own long-range scanner over where his prime target was.

Recalling some of the hallway layouts from his to prior visits, Hiro made a few wrong detours before ending up where the walls expanded to arching corridors, one in which him and Baymax had walked hand-in-

He shook his head and realized he was only about 40-ft from Baymax's office. Taking a deep breath, he readied to himself to run right past it and continue on his mission when a wall of transparent violet cut him off.

His own anti-mag was a darker shade of purple but he still balked back all the same, his gauntlets on his suit reacting in a cautionary, polar glow that came in and out along his cuffs.

"Baymax," Hiro utilized his deep voice, but still felt a bit silly talking so seriously.

There was no sound and Hiro got the feeling that his buddy wanted him to enter his office.

This was even more apparent when the wall that could be accessed if you touched it faded open and Hiro could see the dim glow of the control panel.

Instead, the boy did a great rendition of Wasabi with aerial swipes to square off the ceiling and then blasted up before Baymax could appear in holo form.

Contorting his anti-mag around himself, the boy continued through the air ducts knowing that at any point he could cut his way out and hit the Care Bot tubes…

There was a soft nudge from the outside, like Baymax was using his magnetism to poke him and let him know he was there.

Hiro, in probably not the brightest move, propelled himself on his rocket thrusters as fast as he could away from Baymax's presence.

In some ways, this was kind of a perverse sense of fun but Hiro was in no mood to think that way.

He did cut his way through the ventilation, jettisoned in a cutting careen on his thrusters and melted some of the top in the process.

"Hiro," Baymax said calmly and Hiro turned in time to see that the suspended vent was about to give way.

Making a face, Hiro ran up the length of the snapping air duct and then hopped onto a catwalk that led down to an unseen distance below.

"That is one of the manual escape routes," Baymax informed him.

Though he did not see him, Hiro did not look for him. No, he continued up onto one of the long cat walks that ran just above the Care Bot tubes.

"Hiro, please, it really does not have to be this way." Baymax said in a more pleading voice, in the same way as on the pod.

His friend still ignored him, walking down the terminal to where he traced the DNA signature.

Suddenly, though, the tubes disconnected from each other and one section lowered to where he was… like the point of a giant cannon to his eyes.

"Baymax…" Hiro backed away, his eyes wide as his steps were as resistant as they were uncertain.

"We need to talk, the both of us, Hiro." His friend besought him.

"No." his friend said and then ran the other way but the force of the pull was almost too much... Hiro grit his teeth as he held onto the catwalk.

Thinking fast, he blasted away from the suction and hid under the catwalk bottom before launching himself downward on his thrusters.

The disconnecting metal of the catwalk flew up and collided with huge vacuum-like hole.

Hiro circled around much like Baymax always had in a roundabout dive and blasted right toward the section of exposed tubbage.

Full frontal, Hiro charged straight inside and attempted to take control of the tube…

And could not.

The boy screamed as he felt his friend attempting to pull him safely in one direction but unable to penetrate his anti-magnetism skin.

Hiro was trying to fight the rush of fractal magnetism, grabbing up for someone and coming up short when he realized he was only grabbing at empty air...his heart throbbed jaggedly when suddenly Baymax appeared in the wall of neon blue.

"Would you mind dispelling of your anti-magnetism layer, please?" He asked politely, raising a finger in point.

Hiro jerked his eyes around him and made a biting motion at his thumb in what looked like something else entirely Hiro realized, and Baymax, what it looked like.

The force of these two polar opposite powers jettisoned the boy free falling through the tube screaming even louder.

Suddenly, he found himself almost intentionally on the top layer of the transportation tubes and he saw that this was the same drop-off point him and Baymax had-

Hiro shook his head and walked past this to the place where Baymax had snuggle-attacked him.

He ignored the violent pangs coursing through his body, almost as if every vein in his body concealed wires of contained, pain-prick needle charges.

Hiro re-encountered the genetic signature and thought maybe the explosion of the two powers had blown off all communications when suddenly-

"Hiro," Baymax's voice was much clearer so Hiro knew the botman was very close and, consequently, he ignored the lightning strike of agony that seared through his heart.

"Baymax, just leave," he said as he walked on, tensing his arm to keep his hand from springing to his heart….

The former Bot Boss was not duped.

"I cannot allow you to go any further as this has gone on far enough."

"Stop me then!" Hiro whirled around and faced thr voice was coming from an invisible intercom. "You're really good at that."

"I do not want to exert unnecessary force, Hiro." Baymax told him. "I just want to help you."

Hiro ignored him again as he arrived at Keio's office.

"Finally," he said he felt his hair rise as the blue magnetism came encroaching towards him, almost crawling, on both sides.

For the first time in his entire life, Hiro did not feel safe as Baymax's powers came closer.

Something inside Hiro with anxiety to this feeling and he kicked the door open easily.

Having to still slide a bit, Hiro came to face the one he blamed for all of this chaos in the city, the one who had corrupted Gogo and his best friend, the one who had him expelled from the turbine and who was going to have to face-

She was nowhere. No. Gogo's aunt, Ha-Jun's and Ji-Min's mother, the one who had stolen his best friends, broken apart his team, tormented his family and taken over the entire city was gone.

 _No_.

"Hiro," Only Baymax appeared on the monitors around desk, as if in both concern… and for the third time, unconcealed opposition. "I only did what I believed was best for you, what I believed was right," his voice was gentle as he faced his best friend…

And, in a surreal but very much real way, with a sense of finality. Baymax and Hiro were now completing something that had not yet reached fruition.

Faced with no other option, Hiro faced his best friend...and the truth.

"Baymax, you went overboard. I gave you a right because I trusted you and you… and you-"

"Betrayed you?" Baymax offered, tilting his head as he said this gently.

"That's one word," he quivered.

The botman kept his voice soothing, "Hiro, I appreciate what you say, but whether right or not, every choice I have made since I first opposed you was not one you gave me."

Hiro's eyes burned like red Giants. "I love you," Was all he could say, all he could do.

"And I love you, and I would do anything to change this, but this has gone much too far and I must do what I believe is best for you still… for everyone."

"You're going to turn me in?!" Hiro accused, tears in his eyes.

Baymax looked up practically and Hiro did, too.

"This turbine is the only thing that can withstand the force the RRC can throw at us."

"You got to be-," And Hiro's eyes burned with live anger, pure fury, at what Baymax was still trying to do...

"Hiro," He met the gentle botman's blinking eyes and Hiro saw they were wondering if the next level of his fury would be reached... but, somehow still, Hiro could not bring himself to this.

"Are we still friends?" Is all he could say.

Baymax had no answer.

Hiro, unable to face the absolute devastation of whatever his answer might be, blasted a pure wave of anti-mag at the computers.

The force of which sent him flying back, collided with the magnetism wall that waited around him in the hall and delivered the boy to the very top most layer of the turbine.

At the very zenith of this huge structure, he shook his head, dizzy, knowing he had been broken through at least three or four levels and to some sort of hanger for the RRC crafts.

Hiro, slowly sensing that Baymax was no longer here, turned then so that his eyes behold someone staring at the opening to where the blue sky touched diamond opening where the crafts would presumably lower into.

Hiro set his eyes on the one he had been looking for; the one he was staring up at the clouds passing overhead, her dark hair whipping back free around her shoulders.

….

Hiro had found Keio Tanaka.

To be continued...


	21. The Day The Butterflies Died: Pt 2 of 2

_The mark of your ignorance is the depth of your belief in injustice and tragedy. What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the Master calls the butterfly._

Richard Bach.

 **l**.

Hiro had only one thing to say as he stood on the threshold of the fate of his city.

"Why?"

At first the teen thought that he had not been heard, but, when Hiro tried to approach Gogo's aunt from behind, suddenly a stream of magenta light shot directly at him.

Hiro's first fears was that Baymax had found him, had really turned on him, and than he was mortified that he could ever come to that conclusion.

He raised his arm then in a weak attempt to block the assault when something blue shot down into his gauntlet and shielded the boy from the intense force which still had the power to push him back, sliding on his heels.

Barely managing to hold his own, Hiro looked out from under his arm to see the silhouette of his best friend shimmering down in circuit form along his wrist.

Hiro ground his teeth together, suddenly found the strength to rise up on his feet completely and then pushed his way towards Keio.

Her eyes flashed with determination as she kept up the assault but someone was approaching her, someone who found the courage to take the full brunt of her attack...and leave her stunned.

The teen then threw off her violet wave like it was nothing, sending the magnetism down the way of the hangar and short-circuiting all the lights and charge ports which resulted in a multitude of blackouts.

She turned to watch this and then back to Hiro as he walked towards her.

"You and I are going to talk," he said as he approached, eyes narrowed on her own sunburst ones.

…

Wasabi let out a shaky breath, panting hard as he let Honey slide in first and then plop down himself.

"Anxiety... not adrenaline, anxiety," he managed to get out, his hand resting on his rising chest.

"First Gogo, now Hiro. And for some reason Baymax's communication is overlapping his, so at least we know they're together but Freddie is just so close to the danger, I just can't-"

And suddenly Wasabi laid a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with gentle brown eyes.

"What would Fred say right now?" he offered.

Honey took a few breaths... which Wasabi copied.

"Don't worry about a thing," she said and then they both laid their heads back against their seats.

"We'll be back in San Fransokyo in less than 2 hours." He smiled assuringly. "A 40-minute flight, 20-minute drive by car and a 10-minute shuttle back on a craft."

"Bi," she looked down at her phone and switched it around for him to see.

"All of the RRC District crafts in the area have been rendered defunct?"

The two looked at each other, squeezed hands and then settled in to wait out their trip back to where they were needed the most...

Home.

…

Hiro Hamada and Keio Tanaka stared at each other across the way; the woman with abated breath.

"Well, isn't this the part where you finish me off?" she said. "A real-life K.O."

The boy lifted his brows. "Why would I do that?" He said in sudden confusion.

Keio just shook her head. "You're here to finish me off after everything I've done," she clarified.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiro said as he walked over to her. "Look, I came here to see if you could help me stop your crazy husband from taking over the city... You wrote the book, so that's why I'm asking the author."

Keio, dressed down in the black suit that Hiro vividly remembered as the dark dragon armor he had created a year earlier, straightened fluidly.

"My _crazy_ _husband_ had nothing to do with the decisions that I or anyone else made in this city."

Hiro sighed. "Look lady, I've dealt with bad guys before and I don't think _you're_ a bad guy; I just need to know how to stop Jinsu Tanaka before things get out of hand... Well, even more so."

She tilted her head to one side, now the one confused. "Or what? Are you going to kill me?"

The look on Hiro's face was impossibly hurt.

He couldn't even joke.

"I'm not a great person, but I can't believe you'd come to that..."

She tensed, features sharp.

Hiro approached her slowly, his hands out flat. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently. "All I want to do is-,"

"Keep away from me!" she edged back, her dark heel tapping toward some type of escape hatch on the floor.

Hiro's eyes rounded and he held up his hands now, trying to talk her down. "Keio, come on now, what's going to happen to Gogo and your sons if-?"

"You really don't understand anything, do you?" she accused, her eyes stricken as she slid the bottom back. "Even if I wanted to take them into consideration, there's nothing more that can be done. My plans are ruined and when Jinsu gets here, all is lost..."

Hiro clamored over to her quickly, trying to stop her from moving any closer. "Come on, that's not true," he said as he saw what she had been hiding all along.

The woman looked up at him and held out her hand, motioning for Hiro to come to her.

Hiro, shaking, did as he was told. He felt some kind of odd inclination even though he was frightened.

Suddenly, though, her foot slipped and Keio fell through the porthole. Hiro, screaming, dashed over to her but found that she had grabbed onto the last lower half of the circle brim.

"Please!" he reached out to her, seeing Gogo suddenly.. " _Please_ , I can't let this happen to you," his white panelled, black gloved hand was almost to her.

There was something new in her eyes as the wind threaded strings of her bangs across her face and she look up at him, the two drifting lazily over San Fransokyo.

"You look so much like your father," she said quietly, bemused, as she reached up with her human hand, removed Hiro's helmet and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Tears collected in Hiro's eyes unexpectedly and somehow the ones that looked up at him reflected his own.

"There was a reason why I took Baymax..." A warm fire was in her eyes, her husky voice as she smiled at him. "There was a reason Gogo stood with me, as opposed to the rest of you..." she explained this in a gentle voice. All at once, Hiro's lost friend was here, and gravity was floating... the air was electric and breathing wasn't possible. Keio looked at Hiro and somehow it was with love. "Like I said to you before you left the turbine that day, we all wanted to get to know, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro shuddered under her palm as she cradled his cheek.

Love was still in Keio's eyes and voice.

"I couldn't be more proud of you or Baymax or any one of your friends... or your other cousins or brothers, if I had raised you myself."

Hiro's entire world shifted.

"You thought I was going to kill you."

She sighed. "Your brothers would never have forgiven you."

"I only have one brother," he managed to say. "Four if you count-"

'You have three biological brothers," Keio told him and there was apology as well as love in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I wasn't there," She started to slip from his grasp.

"No," Hiro said as his world started falling away from him, again, and he tried to catch her metal hand again in his own but she detached it or it snapped off and Keio Tanaka plummeted from Hiro's grasp... The boy watched, screaming as his mother fell from the turbine.

Something caught his shoulders, forced him back before he, too, fell out. Hiro fought Baymax's magnetic hold, trying desperately to rip apart to get to her but the form his friend took stopped him as he held him close.

Hiro, his entire being struck open, saw his best friend in the magnetic essence. The anti-mag fell off of him and he allowed Baymax to bring him close, feeling his best friend around him in every inch and it was the purest love he had ever truly known and this essense came from his best friend.

By the time he realized that the love he was receiving was real, but he had just let his biological mother go, Hiro plunged back to the opening, away from the love that encircled him. He grasped at the rim of the portal.

Someone did approach him from behind but Hiro was staring out, down at the ground after the only living parent he had... Had.

Whoever was there waited for him to turn around, waited for him to acknowledge his presence, but Hiro did not.

After what seemed a whole minute or one entire eternity, someone else grabbed him and yanked him around. Suddenly, Hiro saw he was staring into the eyes of someone who knew him but he absolutely did not know.

"Hiro," Ji-Min stared firmly into his eyes. "Come on, we've got to go."

"No!" He shrieked. "Your mother, she-,"

"I know, I know!" the twenty-four- year old acknowledged as he pulled Hiro away. "We got to go, it's not safe here any-"

"NO," Hiro cried to his face, shaking, grabbing onto him. "We have to save her! We can't just let her-"

"She's gone, Hiro," Ji-Min shook his shoulders, centering him down like an older brother would do ... Knew how to do. "She's gone now. She made her decision and there's nothing we can do."

"Okay, okay, you're-" He looked around now.

"Hiro," Ji-Min sighed.

"Baymax!?" The teen realized. "Where's Maxie? We can't just leave him. Where is he!?"

Ji-Min squeezed his arm. "He left dude. Where? I'm not really sure."

"But Maxie, he could be hurt! We can't just leave him. Oh God, no, he thinks I hate him! My buddy! I can't... PLEASE, tell me where he is!"

"I don't know, Hiro." The man looked at him impatiently.

"What do you mean you don't-?!"

"Hey," Ji-Min shouted, holding the boy firmly in his hands. "You made your choice, all right? And Baymax made his. I'm sorry... I'm real sorry, but, you got to accept your decision, man."

Hiro slowly grasped what he was saying.

"Max," Heartbreak was still in his voice. "He thinks I-"

"He knows you love him, Hiro, he knows you love him and he loves you, but, you both chose different sides and now you got to stand by what you've both decided."

Shaking, but realizing without a shadow of doubt that Gogo's cousin was right, that his best friend was on a different side now, Hiro nodded and the man pulled Hiro out of the room.

Away from the top of a hangar, down to the very bottom of the turbine and then out an emergency exit in what Hiro realized was a tilted mass of black blimp.

The entire turbine was set to crash into the ocean.

"Lindenburg," Hiro muttered and then he looked up at his relative.

"Take care," Ji smiled.

His little brother managed to nod at him as they parted ways.

...

Huan wandered up to the front door when he heard the chime of his Aunt Cassie's chime bell.

"Huan _-y_!" His mom sang-song from the kitchen, where she was making bread.

The normal, pleasant activity added a nice ambiance to the otherwise looming chaos outside.

"Yes Mama?" He called back.

"Make sure you invite them in for lunch."

"Okay!"

Huan Hamada-Yu flipped open the silver, green-glowing insta-lock and revealed a very-much deflated Baymax. He blinked, wonky, up at the stairs and then down at the surprised little boy.

"Beemax?!" Huan said.

"Huan..." The botman reached out for him, hesitated, then said. "I am... sorry, I did..."

He blinked. Huan just stared wordlessly.

"You were hurt," Baymax managed, head flopping sideways.

The little boy made a sad face. "Come on, Beemax, time for charger..." he led him inside.

"Huany, please tell your Aunt Dian to get some wet wipes from the nursery. I'm almost done with the souffle..."

"Kay, Mama, no loud noises," Huan said as he nearly had to drag a limp Baymax upstairs.

"What do you-? DOH!"

...

The expanse of white stomach over stubs was a promising one as the botman felt himself inflate on the standard charger he hadn't been using. Blinking, he shook his half-moon eyes and wondered if he had dreamt up the last month. Baymax recovered himself then and pressed back his belly to reveal his little boy clutching needfully at his fully-inflated, marshmallow self.

" _Huan_ ," he crooned in his whirring voice and immediately plucked him up into his arms.

"Beemax," the boy grasped back onto his chest.

"Are you all right?" Baymax stroked his hair back. "Are you..." They met eyes. "Mad at me?"

There was only love in the three-year-old's orange-red eyes.

"Auf course not, Beemax."

The two embraced again.

"I am so sorry, Huany," Baymax cradled him close. "These have not been good decisions, as they have not ensured your safety," his sigh was meditative. "I really wish I could still scan you..."

"I really wish I could have a muffin!" Huan almost laughed, but he was resigned.

Baymax blinked.

"You can have five, no, sixteen muffins!" The botman cradled him close, rocking him, and the boy laughed loudly at the exuberance in his voice. "A rocket ship. It does not matter! I am just so glad you are safe," Baymax tossed him gently in the air and held him so close that he could-

"Baymax," Mei appeared in the doorway.

"Mama," Huan fled from his arms, only in excitement, and grabbed her hand. "Mama, Mama, it's okay. It was only a ... um, another miss-un-der-standing. Beemax didn't mean all that."

The botman looked at him. "I did, Huan." He said. Huan blinked in doubt. "I did mean for you all to be transported out of the city... without your knowledge," he met Mei's hesitant eyes. "For the deception, I am sorry. Hiro was right and it was wrong not to be upfront with you."

Mei's heart was in her eyes... she just couldn't find the words-

"It was wrong to take our freedom, Baymax," Dian stepped around them and faced him. Her eyes and voice were gentle, her arms loosely crossed. "The decisions you made... weren't right."

Baymax nodded at her. "I understand what you say, but some I believe were not wrong."

Dian nodded back.

There was understanding.

Fully charged, Baymax picked up his red port. "I will go now," he conceded.

"NO!" Mei seized it back but he did not relinquish. Huan held onto her leg and tried to reach around to Baymax. "No, Baymax, you are a member of this family and we are honoring-,"

Baymax touched her head, situating his charger football style. "Mei, what Dian says is right. I have made poor choices without my chip; the results of which prove I am not suited to assist you further."

Huan almost cried.

He blinked and stroked the boy's head.

"Baymax," Dian laid her hand atop his shoulder. "What we might say is one thing..."

The charger was removed from under his arm.

"But what we do is another! And I'm the one who made their escape accessible." She fell into chest and he hugged her close. Mei and Huan were immediately accepted into his other. Then, right there, Dian became their mother. "And in this house, there's no home without you."

Huan looked up at his Beemax, teary-eyed.

"We love you, Beemax," And his love was unconditional.

The botman blinked, looking at them all with his true heart.

A heart he had never fully known until now.

"And I love all of you," He embraced his family.

...

The sky was beautiful; the perfect shade of crimson melting over the gold-orange flames of sunrise.

Gogo looked over and saw eyes that reflected this, the eyes of someone she hadn't seen in years.

His face was so vivid in the suit, his smile so kind as on that first day they had met at SFIT, she didn't notice at first when his face abruptly turned into someone else.

For a moment Gogo was startled to see Shou Yu, his red eyes glaring, but then as the sun fully rose she only saw Hiro…

The young woman felt the normal pang of love for him, but his hand reaching toward her was not one that sought out her comfort.

It was for something else, he was trying to take the place of someone else, and Gogo knew that like years before she would have to surrender-

"Do you remember that cold, December night a five-year-old without a home and a **Social Worker** showed up at my doorstep?"

Leiko Tanaka met the man's cold eyes, eyes that did not take in the breaching of the third barrier underway.

She took a breath to quell her shudder, her eyes leery but not frightened. "Yes," she said curtly.

He really looked at her.

" 'Oh, please, Jinsu, she's family!' "

Gogo was still locked in his gaze as she had always been; always the one he wanted, the genius engineer in the family… always the target of his expectations.

"I looked your Aunt Keio straight in the eyes," Jinsu continued heavily, pointing, "And do you recall what I said to her?"

Gogo nodded slowly,

"I expect this debt to be paid in full someday."

He nodded back. Then, smiled unexpectedly, "And you've been paying it wonderfully!" He gestured widely. "But it is only paid off when I say its paid off," he shot a signal to her new suit SharpWatch. "Your new assignment… like you said, Leiko, the boy did resist Baymax's attempts to smuggle him and his family out."

Her eyes were stricken with horror.

"I'm not so much interested in Yu's children, considering you also disclosed the true lineage of the Hamada boy, but, it gave me an idea…"

Gogo met his malevolent eyes.

"It is time to prove your loyalty…"

She held his gaze, unable to look away…

And, Tadashi Hamada fell away…

"Yes, sir." Leiko said very quietly.

He took Gogo with him.

…

"How ya doin', little brother?" Ji-Min called out to his left.

Ha-Jun raised a hand back.

The two were flanking the entrance to the city with three-thousand, seven-hundred-remaining members who hadn't vacated or surrendered.

Both brothers were atop air- propulsion, half-egg pods; similar to the escape pods but smaller.

"Good idea converting the failed Care Bot Expansion pods into escape pods," Ha-Jun called back.

Their father's huge turbine steered right for them, skyscrapers and the Golden Gate bridge a backdrop.

"Not so good!" Ji-Min joked back, the air catching his voice. "You got out."

His younger brother laughed. "We get through this and Dad doesn't kill us, I'm trapping YOU in one."

The shorter man chuckled diabolically. "We get through this, you're gonna have to be a lot nicer to your new little brother."

"HEH!?"

"Me, Baymax and Hiro just discovered today that the kid is half-Korean."

Ha-Jun blinked incredulously at him and then they both straightened up to both welcome and be on guard as the first fleet of RRC HQ entered the district-locked city.

...

"We really thank you for taking us in, Mr. Krei." Mei beamed, bowing once.

"Considering Baymax wouldn't let us stay at home," Dian mumbled under her breath.

"It is my express pleasure, girls," he said, fingering in some ice cubes in his chai gin. "Anything else I can get you and the boys…?"

Mei shook her head politely.

"I really like the reflective black stuff," Her son looked about themselves.

Huan held his little brother on the other side of his mother, rocking him slowly back and forth.

"Honestly, it's the very least I can do after everything Big Hero 6 and the Hamada family have done for me in the past."

"You do have quite a bit of past," Dian met his eyes with knowledge.

Mei noticed how her sister did a sweep along the admittedly upscale amenities that were at their disposal.

"You seem to appreciate this lifestyle," Krei's own eyes took on a look of familiar acquisition.

When Mei tried to speak up, Dian sat right on her hand. "You'll have to forgive us, we actually did grow up in more affluent accommodations."

Mei's eyes burned like wildfire and she muttered angrily at the woman in Chinese, "How could you say that?!"

Guilt was plain in Dian's own eyes now.

"I love the cafe, don't get me wrong, Mei," Dian spoke back to her in Chinese. "But think about the boys... in the future, think about how we have been living off of Aunt Cass's charity and that how even though she says we aren't, it still looks that way."

"How something LOOKS isn't always how it is!"

And the two were arguing back and forth before long, bringing the man's sudden interest in Hiro's extended family at a standstill.

"Mr. Krei, I don't think you're really a bad guy, but, why doesn't Hiro like you very much?" Huan asked.

THIS brought the two up short.

Dian was ready to slap him when…

"Correct Bot," he gestured to the last-remaining one that had went into stasis when you "didn't do anything necessary to correct".

Huan stared at the limp, unmoving machine in the dark corner.

The man steered his drink with a long stick, then shrugged. "I suppose that depends on your definition of what's good and bad, young man. Some would think that money is the root of all evil…" he picked up the picture of him cutting the ribbon to the first Tadashi Hamada Memorial building and the girls suddenly remembered their duties at the park.

"Oh, no!" Mei balked. "Today was our-"

"Well," Dian grabbed her sister's hand. "We can't just let the memory of our family die… of the Hamada family or what Big Hero 6 stood for."

She met her sister's eyes and then to Huan, who nodded with a smile at his aunt.

Mei and Alistair Krei looked at each other.

"What was that you had left at the bottom of my penthouse, Miss Yu?"

The woman smiled determinedly. "Something that I believe would make Big Hero 6 very proud of us."

To be continued…

 **A/N:** The entire team returns and "reunites" next chapter. Thank you for reading!

And I do mean the final confrontation occurs.

...

I also never intended to do Hiro's back story like that; it just short of made sense all of a sudden.

Also, Hiro and Gogo are half cousins and Taku Hamada is Hiro's biological father.


	22. Superhero now: Part 1 of 2

_"We'll catch Callaghan,"_ the girl who knew what loss meant held the brother of her best friend close. " _But this time,"_ she lowered to his level, with earnest, loving eyes. " _We'll do it_ right."

\- Big Hero 6.

 **I**.

As Fred put on the white-paneled suit Hiro had made for him that looked like a mascot in a bio hazard/space suit from earlier that month, his father came into the lair that they now shared.

"So son," he said casually, running his fingers along the glass encasements of suits that were situated along the left wall. "I've gathered the others of my team and they're waiting in the cavern below for us... When you're ready."

His son said nothing, making sure that his old communications band was on just in case.

Stan Lee Fredrickson watched his son speculatively and nodded.

"That's a very good idea... Just in case-"

And then Fred ripped it from his arm and threw it across the room.

"Son!" his father exclaimed in alarm.

"We were a family!" Fred shouted, grasping onto the glass encasement of his old suit, where five others were situated and empty.

"Yes son," his father told him as gently and as swiftly as he could to restore calm. "But at times we all have our own trials and tribulations…."

"Whatever!" Fred said, almost callously. "I tried! I tried so hard to keep us all friends but everyone has chosen a different path and I just can't... I just can't-!"

"Frederick, you don't mean…"

"Yes, I do!" Fred whirled around to face his father. "They were the only family I've known for the last 3 years and now they're all... they're-"

Stan gathered him in his arms, holding the young man as tight to him as he could.

"Fred, my son," he removed the top head layer of his grown son's suit back and pressed Fred's face to his chest, stroking his blonde hair back. "Just because we might not all appear on the same side…" he lowered down just a bit and looked into his son's lonely eyes, removing his shades. "Does not mean-"

"I don't wanna talk about this," he said as he turned away, trying to rip from his father's grasp but his father would not hold let him go.

"I don't think you mean that, son, I think you just don't fully understand what's going on."

"I know exactly what's going on!" Fred cried out. "Our family has fallen apart and Wasabi was right and we're all just…"

Heathcliffe appeared before them. "So sorry to interrupt, sirs."

"Not at all!" Stan patted his son's shoulder, then turned to get his own suit ready.

"Master Frederick, I did receive this interesting item left outside our residence on the front steps."

Fred looked up at him with conflicted blue eyes and when the man who had been more of a father to him in the last 10 years opened his hands, a small, olive-green thing that seemed like a half-dead leaf was in his palms.

"What is it?" Fred wondered.

"A late bloomer," his father said, coming up and strapping a new, multi-communication wristband on his arm. "Sometimes life can take on many different forms," he reached out and thumbed the brittle yet still resilient cocoon placed in Fred's suddenly willing hands. "Sometimes true beauty appears where we least expect it."

...

Krei watched as the elevator numbers ticked off, tugged at the collar of his dark, violet suit and then smiled down awkwardly at the little boy sniffing his muffin.

"I've never met a little boy who sampled their pastries as you do."

The child sniffed at the poppyseeds again, as if in inspection.

"Am I making you want to have kids, Mr. Krei?" Huan asked instead.

"Oh. Well..."

"Heero says the best way to deflect a silly statement is with a random question."

Alistair hid his grimace with a smile, looking away.

"Beemax said that I can have _alllll_ the muffins I want!" He started nibbling on it, before frowning down and holding it up, pointing at the paper.

"I see," the man said with sadness in his eyes, removing it with some white gloves from his pocket, then flicking it away. "He _let_ you have it...as in, you could not unless he said so."

"No!" the boy giggled. "He let me have it cause he knows it makes me happy."

The man turned away, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants again. "Yes, well, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you; what with Baymax and Hiro... if I can put it bluntly, fighting."

" ' _Fighting_ ' ?!" Huan giggled harder. "Hiro and Beemax aren't fighting."

"They're not?" he lifted his red-blonde brows in surprise.

"Nope," Huan said unaffectedly. "Hiro's just mad because Beemax was right, _as usual_ , but he'll get over it and they'll makeup and everything will be just fine."

"I must say," the man said, almost smiling. "You do have quite an astounding vocabulary for your age."

"I'd rather think of it as awe. inspiring," the three-year-old said before cramming the entire muffin into his mouth, foregoing nibbling altogether.

"Inspiring!" Krei said. "Well, young man, how about this?" And then he caught the side of the wall panel, to which they started glowing very fast, different colors... vibrant and neon rainbow.

"Wow," Huan said, muffled.

"You were commenting before how you liked my reflective black panels. Well, these can actually change to any color you like; very much how the new suits Hiro made can he whatever color you want...it as a side project, actually, before all of this, well-"

"Trans-pie-erd?" Huan guessed, crumbs flying from his mouth.

The man looked down at him uncertainly before he started taking out a linen, embroidered handkerchief and mopping some sweat off his brow.

"I have to say, " Krei looked down as the boy sucked the remaining muffin bits from his fingers. "You are quite a bit like Hiro, but, you do remind me so much more of-"

Right then the elevator froze, rainbow lights ceased, and a demonic-looking face slid down the screen before the front doors pried open in a surrounding rattle.

"No!" Krei said as he looked upon who was waiting outside for him. "Not _agai_ -?!"

He was ripped from the elevator and by the time Huan looked up it had resumed going back up.

"Wow," Huan tilted his head, innocently unaffected again. "That was random."

…

A man in a dark, gold-etched robe ran down the long hallways of the penthouse, free for the first time in six months, with only one thing on his mind.

With the rest of the Resistance members keeping everyone and everything at bay, Hasaki Hamada came upon the entrepreneur's main living quarters, took a breath and then unnecessarily kicked open the already unlocked door.

Sighing once, the man ran inside and noticed a crib standing out in the middle of the room.

Hasaki didn't think twice as he ran over to it and pulled back the blanket covering the boy.

"Hiroshi," he said in relief but the only thing that was there was a small, bear pillow that was pinned with a note using what might have been the safety pin to a diaper.

Confused, anxious, the man ripped it off and read the words that were on the paper:

'10 years of Child Support are about to be paid off.' It read.

Dumbfounded, Hasaki looked up in time to see his casually smiling daughter standing there. "Hello Father," she said once before rearing back and socking him straight in the mouth with an upper right hook.

The young woman shook off her hand as he cradled his throbbing jaw, muttering in Mandarin.

"Mei," she then smiled up at the ceiling, causing her father to stare up in further shock.

"What the?!"

When he did, Meikomo was looking guiltily down at him. "I'm really sorry about this!"

She and Hiroshi were stuck in a sort of green slime material, high above him.

"Hiroshi," Dian crooned to him and then spoke a gentle request to him in Mandarin.

"Say Bye-Bye Roshi," Mei translated.

"Buh-buh!" The not even one-year-old boy babbled out.

From his tiny hands, another chem ball fell.

"Oh…" Hasaki's orange-gold eyes widened.

The entire upper penthouse exploded in a bright glow of pink.

It was at that moment that Huan wandered up to the front door and watched patiently as his mother and aunt hurried out.

"Érzi zài nǎlǐ shì hǎorén?" His mother asked.

"Mr. Krei was there one minute and then the next he was gone like Bye Bye."

He winked at their code words, remembering.

The two sisters looked at each other.

Huan looked past them as Hasaki Hamada, coated in pink, appeared behind them. "If this is the bad guy, than he probably brought re-in-force-ments," he guessed.

" ' _Bad guy_ ' ?!" he turned to his daughter as she pulled Mei, with Hiroshi, behind her as well as concealing Huan.

"You are the bad guy and her name is Aunt Cassie NOT Cassie!" Huan told him stubbornly.

"Hasaki," Mei tried to reach around for him.

"No Mei!"

"You're acting just like how we were raised, trying to restrict us again! When will it ever stop?!"

As they turned to argue, Hasaki turned to his grandson.

"Sūnzi, don't you recognize me?" The man held out his hands to him.

The little boy backed away even at his gentle approach. "Not really. I remember you didn't like Beemax."

Hasaki tried to hide his anguish in vain. "Oh, wait!" he thought for a moment and then he patted where his heart was.

Huan's eyes widened. "How did you know that!?" he said in amazement.

"Do you know what that means?" the man said softly.

"Yes, it means Tadashi and Grandpa are here."

"Right here," the man nodded hopefully and patted his chest again.

Mei smiled at the two of them while her sister looked on in disapproval.

"How do you know that?" Huan asked again.

"Sūnzi," he reached out for the boy, who pulled away from him. Hasaki then sighed and told him. " I know because Baymax taught me that."

"Beemax taught you?"

"Yes, just like he taught Hiro," the man smiled with love when he said that name.

Even though she could, Dian did not do anything to stop this. She almost broke down in tears but neither her nephew or father saw this.

"Tadashi is here," Huan patted his chest, "And so is Grandpa."

The man nodded encouragingly, bending down a little further. "Yes," he said, trying to hold back tears of his own.

"Wait...do you love Beemax and Hiro?"

"Yes, my son, and Aunt Cass and Taku and all of your friends and Baymax and your mother and aunt and uncle-"

"But I love them, too," Huan declared, both in revealtion and declaration.

"Of course you do," the man said, the passion in his voice suggesting at something much more though.

"How could you not tell him?!" Hasaki turned on his daughter, frustrated beyond words.

Mei, understanding but unable to deny this, still stood by Dian with her youngest son who buried himself in her chest.

"Wait!" Huan realized in surprise, turning to his aunt. "Does he love me!?"

"Of course he does!" Dian shouted and somehow even her voice sounded like she meant more than just that.

Hasaki looked at her in shock as well, like she had just admitted something vital to his life, when suddenly a violet wall appeared behind them.

"I knew it was a smart idea to keep this," Mei smiled back at them, raising her, anti-mag gauntlet.

"Wait!" Huan said. "You're my Gran-"

The man nodded frantically as his auntie pulled him away and Mei led the way with his brother, she actually having visited the penthouse several times before the prior six months Hiro had gone missing.

"Grandpa!" Huan reached out to him as he was dragged away, hand falling away as Hasaki tried to reach out for him...

The girls got away with the boys as the Resistance infiltered Krei Tower.

 **II**.

Two figures who had once stood over the city, watching and protecting it with vigilance, had returned. From the back, one was short and yellow while the other tall, suited in the lightest shade of red.

Meikomo grinned over at her sister-in-law. "Dian...mmm, you look good in pink, girl!" she said on a snapping flourish.

"Yellow was taken," the 21-year-old smiled sideways at her.

"It was given," Mei shrugged unrepentantly.

The two watched as dark airships approached them moving like mysterious aerial submersibles among the skyscrapers.

"Look who's leading the fleet," Dian said, utilizing her enhanced vision.

"Wait!" Mei was in shock. "Is that-?"

"I'm afraid so," Dian lamented quietly.

"I don't believe it! Is that really Gogo?!"

Her sister nodded quietly again at her side.

"I don't get it, why would she give me her suit if she was going to need it?"

Dian's quick mind put it all together. "No," she decided. "She didn't give it to you as some big sis hand-me-down," the woman sighed, "She gave it to you because she knew that you would need it."

The shudder from Mei was silent but it sent waves. "I can't believe she would do this! She was like a sister to me," the girl stamped her foot on the roof.

She let her hair fall and curtain her face but even as tears ran down her cheeks she felt a hand on her arm.

"Mei," Dian squeezed her shoulder, "No matter what else it might seem, Gogo would **never** have left you defenseless.'

The 17 year old looked at her, amazed at the words she said.

" _Especially_ against her," Dian smiled. Mei rubbed at her eyes.

"Is this really the same Dian I've always known and loved?" she smiled back waveringly.

"Surprisingly enough," she straightened up. "I'll go first and you-"

A yellow disc flew right up in her face. "No. _I'm_ going in first for my boys." Mei said with a strange new fire in her voice and her eyes. "I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Dian looked at her certainly.

"Yes. Speaking of which, can you handle that?" she pointed at Honey's chem purse.

"OH. Well, let's see," Dan said in surprise, suddenly just recalling her own role in this. "It shouldn't be that hard..." she touched along the panel in front with her long fingers when suddenly an alert came on Mei's wrist communicator.

In surprise of her own, she answered it and found a familiar person staring up at her.

"HONEY," the teenager cried in elation.

"Hello Meikomo! Dear, where is Gogo?"

The girl smiled broadly and spoke fast, "Oh, she's fine, she's just sort of leading the evil RRC now but that's okay because Dian and I are going to stop her and try to save the city and we hope you've been having a really fun time in San Ben and not to worry, everyone is alive!"

"Um. Okay."

"Hon, let me see your phone," Wasabi suddenly came on the screen. "Mei, hi, why are you wearing Gogo's suit?"

"Just like I said! Dian and I are going to fight the RRC and save the city. Say "hi" Dian!"

Abashed, the woman waved at them. "Hello Wasabi, hello Honey."

"Yeah, see, everything's okay! So we're just going to be superheroes until you get back, 'kay?"

" 'Imposblie."

Wasabi nodded beside her, not really knowing how to react at first...Then, he stopped. "You're gonna _WHAT_?!"

"Wasabi, Honey," Dian reached out to try to explain further.

"We're on our way back, you guys need to get safety," They both recalled and missed the man's sensible voice, "And really, why are you wearing Gogo's suit?! And Honey, she left her suit with Hiro, so I go that, but where-?"

All of a sudden, Honey's purse exploded with chem balls flying everywhere.

"DIAN," May screamed.

The older girl fought with the purse as streaks of rainbow shot everywhere and Mei had to use the discs to shield herself.

She eventually got over to where her sister was and in between the two, they managed to somehow club the port with the back of the yellow helmet.

"We stopped it?" Dian looked up at her in shock.

" _You_ stopped it," Mei met her eyes in fascination. "You know what that means?"

"I…"

"You're a superhero now!"

"I'm… we're SUPERHEROS now," Dian cried in excitement.

"We're superheroes now!" Mei joined in.

The two laughed and giggled and held onto each other as they jumped around in glee.

"I'm a superhero now!"

" _You're_ a superhero now."

"WE'RE ALL SUPERHEROES _NOW_!"

They were still laughing loudly when suddenly they heard Honey's frantic voice in Latino.

"Okay, okay, really!" the "superheroes" looked down at Wasabi's They've-completely-lost-their-minds expression as Honey was texting away furiously to someone else. "You girls need to get somewhere that safe."

"I know what it looks like," Dian took charge. "But until you both get back and Big Hero 6 is together, this is what we have to do."

Then before the two heroes could reprimand / try to persuade the sisters to step down (forgetting a moment their own origins it seemed) a signal interference started to cut in and the last thing they saw was Honey's longing look at the two yellow and pink suited girls before the screen went grey.

Dian and Mei looked at each other in understanding at that and then down at the forces that were ready to emerge from below.

Suddenly, Dian held her hand out for Mei and Mei, nodding at her, took her hand as well and squeezed it.

The next time they looked down it was almost like the first time the RRC had arisen.

Mei took a deep breath, let go of her sister's hand and sent the first let disc spin out towards the figure coming up at them... Fast.

….

As Gogo ascended Krei Tower, the interior of her suit lit purple, she saw a figure running down toward her going vertical as well.

At first she wasn't sure that she was seeing this right but than she realized that Meikomo was coming right at her.

Wrinkling her nose, trying not to think about it more then necessary, she sent up a stream of magnetism at the younger girl.

She managed to catch her by the foot, then swing her down, nabbing her old disk in the process, before sending down on her way to complete-

The nineteen year old found that she was caught herself and looked down to see that a surge ofanti magnetism was coming up her power line.

Gogo grabbed hold of it and reversed the polarity toward her old suit, rendering it ineffective astge yellow suit thrived on magnetism of itself.

Between the two magnetic forces, the anti mag was cancelled out and Mei plummeted.

Gogo watched a moment as the disc flew down after Mei before ascending back up, however, she heard the whiz of her other two discs come at her and was shocked that Mei wasn't using any of the discs to stop her own fall.

Something tugged inside her chest, snapped at her mind, but this shouldn't come as a surprise that Mei, herself, shouldn't save her-

And then Gogo grit teeth and charged down, smacking both her discs out of the way and throwing down another wave of surging mag.

Mei literally bounced off of it and then landed down on the ground, sliding a bit.

She panted, the force of the two magnetic charges having cracked her suit down the middle, and was surprised by the ferocity of the attack.

The assault.

Fearing for all, she sliced the third disc at Gogo who landed backwards between the walls of dissipating magnetism.

The disc was within inches of making contact with her head when it short-circuited and exploded in the vaporizing weapon that Gogo switched up in a split second reflex, second nature that only the younger girl's accompanying horror was cause for reaction...

"Oh _...oh!_ " _This_ was the reason for concern.

Mei was stunned to the core.

Gogo took the slowest, quietest breath, and when she turned to Mei it was like a hawk facing a rabbit.

One deadly calm, the other petrified.

For the first time, Mei found out just what she was dealing with a seasoned fighter.

Someone who could do her harm, someone who regarded her as an actual opponent.

"If I were you," Gogo told her in a tranquil, reasonable voice. "I would turn around right now and leave the city... it's not safe here anymore."

Mei, narrowing her eyes, rose up. "No, I can't do that," she saw how small and ill-prepared she was next to the other girl even though they were the same height and close in age.

The look in Gogo's eyes was not one of approval. "I really don't think you should be doing this," she said.

To make a point, she then held up two of her old discs, which sparked with the last faint charges of anti mag, and then tossed them away without a glance.

Mei, infuriated but appearing entirely ineffective in a suit that was made for someone sharper than a blade, tossed the fourth disc straight at Gogo's face with all of her strength.

Gogo shot up in the air with her magnetism and Mei did a quick-footed escape to the other side.

When she turned around, Gogo was already waiting; having had every opportunity to attack Mei but instead she only looked at her with a quiet disappointment, then tossed the sole meaning disk back to her which Mei caught reflexively.

"Go home," Gogo instructed her.

Mei shook her head. "I can't do that."

The tension mounted.

"There's no reason for you-"

Mei struck her hand up into the air, pointing right up at certain window. "There are two little boys up there who are depending on me..."

Gogo was calm even as her eyes flickered with emotion.

She said, "You just gave them away."

"And I will NOT let them down!" the young woman shouted then she softened her voice. "I don't hold it against you for what you have to do here today, Gogo, but I cannot allow you to take my children."

Gogo, truly strapped for time and out of alternatives, gripped the magnetic gun in her hand.

"One more chance: leave."

"No." Mei told her.

The fire left Gogo's eyes. "You'll die," she pled to the girl.

"I know," Mei told her. "I don't have a choice!"

Something started unraveling and Gogo considered her next move when suddenly explosions from up above made them look up.

"What? Honey?!" There was both worry and anticipation in Gogo's voice.

"No!" Mei was exalted and relieved "It's DIAN."

As if on cue, the Chinese girl descended down in her suit and landed perfectly unscaved right on the other side of Mei, glaring right at Gogo.

"Well, that was fun," she said with irony in her voice.

Streams of rainbow-colored air phished out of the turbines.

The two oldest girls stared each other down (almost strangers at this point) and without the same amount of sisterliness that was between Mei and Gogo.

"Dian, I don't think-"

Her older sister pointed for her to move out of the way.

Mei turned to the other girl she still considered her sister. "Gogo-"

The other older girl snapped her finger once and pointed in quiet dismissal.

"Okay, okay," Mei, beyond relief that she could get to her boys now, bowed before she hurried away.

The two continued to stare each other down a moment, both analyzing each other as they were much more of a matchup.

Gogo leaned over on one side, hand on her hip, then moved her helmet. "I have to say, you do look good in pink," she admitted, her lips tugging up wryly.

"Thank you," Dian said civilly as well, then removed her own helmet; her sharp haircut at odds with the softer look on her face then Gogo remembered. "I hate to say it," she frowned. "But you really do look horrible in black."

There was suddenly a tiredness in Gogo's eyes. "I know I do," she said, sounding too old for only nineteen.

…

Points of glowing red zipped out of the sky and tore the person acsending up Krei Tower down again.

Huan, from up in the uppermost room he and his brother have been placed in, watched as a familiar figure raced up to meet them.

Recalling the backup discs his aunt had packed, he immediately knew who it was.

The boy jumped up and down by the window seal and then turned to his little brother who resided in a makeshift pillow fort crib… one that would not normally earn parental approval.

"Bye, Roshi, I'm going to go be superhero now, kay?" the boys said as he stepped into his one-piece, form-fitting suit.

The baby babbled happily to him.

"Don't worry," Huan wandered back up to him. "You can be superhero when you're three."

The boy then ran back over to him and squeezed his little hand before running back over to the window.

There was no instalok and to his surprise the window was locked; he tried to project something out toward it but it was only a faint barrier shield.

"Where's my... oh, right!" He remembered his mother's condition, innocent at the time, of only shields as a superpower.

Looking down his little fist, he did the next best thing and hammered it right through the window, cracking it down the middle

It was a moment later that it all shattered and Huan stepped up, looked down at the ground and at a figure who was almost to him. He took a breath and then opened his eyes.

"I'm a superhero," he said, then, jumped out the window… screaming all the way down as he did.

…

"All right," the interloper continue to lock eyes with a tense but poised Gogo. "I guess I'm going to try this the Hamada way..."

Her former ally was not amused or moved. "I really wish you wouldn't," she shook her head slightly.

"It worked on me," Dian approached her slowly.

"You can try," the girl relented to what they both knew was not their conventional approaches, "but I know my friends from the back of my hand to the front of my fist."

"Maybe at one time you knew them, but that's been a little while ago."

A brief flash came in Gogo's eyes.

"Think of all you've been missing," Dian continued, "Think of all the times your friends have needed you, your family has been only wanting to use you."

Gogo wasn't stupid; she saw what Dian was actually baiting her for.

"I hope you know I have a little more common sense then to strike out in anger," she was bored now. "If you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

"I know this lifestyle... the one you've been forced into."

Like some bad irony, Dian knew what Gogo's mission was.

Left with no options, Gogo shot a wave of magnetism over at Dian.

Unable to counter it, Dian deployed a chem ball the moment Gogo looked away for a split second.

What actually happened was a screaming Huan and his mother flashed by, the spare magnetic discs Dian had packed suddenly pinning her down as the ice smoke froze her limbs.

"I JUMPED OUT A WINDOW!"

The two girls watched as a blur of orange and white shot by.

"You packed my spares?" Gogo inquired, lifting a brow.

"Never go without an extra set," Dian tried at banter.

The two girls watch as Huan's auto piloted suit sped away with his mother attached.

The superior magnetism powered down the entire attack and Gogo broke free and used the four extra discs as a bola to pin Dian to the ground.

"I'll be back for you when this is done," she said, resignment in her eyes.

Dian was horrified even for everything she had been through; she had never been prepared for this...

The other woman didn't show one moment of doubt before she sped off herself into the air.

…

"Look, Mama, we have company!" Huan pointed out to his mother, clinging to him for dear life.

The dark figure was coming up fast, no games or tricks.

"Just keep flying, Huany, don't look back!"

"It's okay, Mama, maybe they just want to race."

"HUAN!" his mother cried and suddenly a magnetic stream pulled her away.

"Mama!" the boy shouted as she was dragged to the ground, Huan then looked up at the person who was gaining on him.

Huan removed his helmet when he saw the panel lit purple on each side in the helmet and than he was removed his own.

"Gogo!" he started in surprise, smiling.

She nodded at him quietly with gentleness in her eyes and then held out her hands to him.

It was no longer what it once was but Huan nonetheless held his hands out to her.

Gogo drew closer to him like on that early November morning.

Huan, never want to doubt anyone's love for him, paused and reached out to her.

A wounded, torn look was suddenly in Gogo's eyes; she wanted him in her arms...

They were still going very fast and she was almost upon him when suddenly something clicked for Huan and he didn't feel like he should go with her.

His realization became her worst nightmare and the feeling of injustice and a feeling of absolute shame stole over her face

Bearing witness to her disgrace, he trembled as he at least at a baser level understood.

Gogo, awakening from her empty void, sped off into the air the opposite direction.

A coward. A traitor.

But something collided right for Gogo and having been close to the tops of the skyscrapers, pinned her down to the ground.

Huan tried frantically to look for his mother but he was nearly out of the line of skyscrapers, heading toward the San Francisco bridge.

The boy was suddenly very alone, frightened that he would-

And then something lit up along his suit and he was brought back into his mother's arms on the ground.

Huan pealed with laughter and he hugged her very close even as she attempted to.

He didn't notice how battered her suit was; the boy just was happy that his mother was safe.

…

Hasaki Hamada, still rubbing his smarting jaw, entered the room where he had been directed would lead to his youngest grandson.

He recalled as he entered how Baymax, if he was still in fact the Baymax Hasaki had always known and believed he was, had never let a day go by without sending some kind of message and at times even pictures of the boys.

He walked up to the strange little fort that look like something out of a war zone.

 _What if I am the bad guy_ _now?_ he paused a moment, then continued over. _Well, at least I'm the bad guy who's doing the right thing_.

It was then that a second blow came into the form of Krei punching him directly between the eyes.

The man landed flat on his back, clutching at his face as a little boy cooed.

"I have no doubt you were once a good man," Krei put it rather bluntly. "However, you forfeited your right to these children when you made the decision you did."

Carrying the bundled little boy in his arms, the man walked over, tapped on the dissipation window and stepped into the helicopter that was aligned for him.

Heathcliffe nodded at the man as he stepped into the only other aeriel craft besides the RRC HQs', a chopper, in the city; his own having been helicopters booted while Resistance investigations had been under for his possible involvement.

Baby Hiroshi hiccuped and from muted light Fred picked him up in his arms and cradled him close.

His father patted his arm, satisfied at the hopeful look on his son's face.

Heathcliffe never looked back once but the assured look never faded from his face, either.

When they did turn their attention elsewhere it was to the entire assembly of Stan's old team.

Fred's blue eyes glimmered as he stroked little Hiroshi's bangs out of his face, watching the tiny boy fall soundly asleep.

To be continued...


	23. Superhero now: Part 2 of 2

**I.**

 _San Fransokyo International Airport_...

The lights over the terminal flashed on and two people ran off the nearly empty flight.

It would seem not too many "normal" passengers wanted to fly into San Fransokyo, the city of robot takeover and corruption of an organization dedicated to preventing such catastrophes...

It would happen that two people did board off of that flight and were rushing, almost running over themselves, trying to get through the airport.

Honey and Wasabi, toting only along two articles of luggage each and of course Honey's purse ( she barely managing to keep on her arm) hurried as quick as they could and to the awaiting rental car that would take them home.

Or, at least they hoped to the point of exodus where the rest of the city was leaving.

...

Aunt Cass waited where the lines of people finished swelling out and as such, it was a good idea to have a truck that was armored like a tank.

She sighed.

It wasn't exactly rocket fist-proof but it was the next best thing, she thought, to nearly impenetrable carbon fiber.

Though not exactly at the exit point but just far enough along where she could see from the top of her car, Aunt Cass sat cross-legged with Mochi on her lap atop of the cab.

With a longing look, the 36 year old gazed up at the sky and remembered the time her and Baymax had took flight to repel Shou Yu's forces.

She wondered briefly what made a good person and definitely thought that nurture beat the crud out of nature any day.

She usually had a good sense of right and wrong, but people coming out without their Care Bots was a sight that put her in a certain mood.

As well as her decision to let Baymax have Hiro without him having to take him, anyways.

Aunt Cass wondered if she had not been proactive enough with her son and his best friend or any of their friends...

What could she have done differently? She wondered as she fell to her back looking up at the otherwise beautiful day… if it not for the military crafts hovering over.

One familiar one drew particularly close to her and before she knew it, a familiar-looking face was gazing down at her with a baby in his arms.

Snapping into action, she raised her hands and accepted baby Hiroshi back from a gently smiling Fred.

His ocean eyes glittering with excitement and renewed hope, she gladly took the baby who gladly grabbed onto Mochi; the two always having been particularly close.

"Are you all right, Sweetie? Where are the others?" she asked.

His smile turned into a sheepish grin. "They're all right, we're just going to have to regroup but that doesn't mean that we're not all together where it really counts."

Aunt Cass nodded up at the boy she considered her own son and grasped his gloved claw.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, almost willingly.

"Naw," he waved good-naturedly at her. "I think we're got it covered," he said as five other people in suits appeared behind him.

Aunt Cass gawked briefly at them even though they were friendly and unassuming enough in their own personalities, almost like an older version of Big Hero 6.

"Hiro? Baymax? Huan? Mei? Dian..." she asked him. Her green eyes welled with tears. "Gogo," she cried.

He lifted his arm and she saw all the different colors light up on along his wristband. "All accounted for."

They gripped hands one more time as Heathcliffe then turned around and headed straight back for San Fransokyo; the FBI at this point closing off the last of the exit points as the third barrier completely collapsed.

…

"Well," Dian stared down at an emotionless Gogo, "I guess you know that it's time to talk."

The groan from the younger girl hissed out between her teeth, "If you had any common sense at all, you'd leave."

Taking advantage of her prior training, the taller girl circled around Gogo. "This concerns my family, something you seem to have no recollection of."

"Funny," Gogo tried to move under the stinging bolas of her own suit discs. "Pretty much everything I've been doing has been for my family."

"The kind that uses you," Dian's voice was venom. "The kind that repurposes you as a tool so that you don't even recognize your own friends anymore."

As what had inevitably been the case, Gogo made no excuses.

"I know what I did," She said huskily.

This was not good enough for Dian.

"Tell me, how has anything you've done to friends who treated you like a beloved sister been reflected in your actions these last 3 weeks?"

Gogo was motionless.

She didn't look up.

"I have no reason to explain anything to you."

Her interrogator shook and stiffened like a statue.

Dian was so bewildered someone who was good, a hero, could-

"What kind of explanation is that?"

"You want an explanation," Gogo turned spiteful eyes on Hiro's "cousin". "How's this: if you don't let me go, you're going to be arrested for affiliation to a rogue district."

"What?! YOU-"

"Double agent. Hello! You were one."

Her callous struck a deeper nerve…

"He was you best friend," Dian gasped.

Gogo shook her head. "No," It was then a heartlessness took her eyes. "He's my cousin,"she told Dian.

"He...trusted you," Dian produced a chemball from Honey's purse and Gogo suddenly realized something.

For it to be *Honey's* chem to finish-

"I'm not a monster," Gogo tried sitting up, "Think what you will, but, I would have never laid a finger on-"

"YOU," Dian held out the pink ball and they both knew it was Honey's embrittlement. "Have betrayed everything you once stood for!"

Gogo did not look away.

The airships rolled around them like sharks.

Clouds deepened, darkened as evening became a shadowy canopy, like dark trees in a stormy park.

"I know I have," Gogo told her. "and if you don't let me go, you know what will happen."

Dian's trembling made her a living human again. "Yes," she concluded in a single breath. "You'll go after them again…"

"I have no choice," Gogo said matter-of-factly, emotion in her eyes clouding like a darkening sunset. "There's more than a few reasons we wanted to keep my cousin close… in the dark, Dian."

The girl broiled in a silent rage, her eyes like steadfast fire. "I can literally kill you for what you did to Hiro, what you did to my family and leaving poor Baymax behind…"

"Hard as it seems,"Gogo started t rise up as the magnetism faded out and doors to the airships, "I was protecting my little cousin."

Dian was her own source of electricity.

"What?"

Suddenly, someone came landing behind Dian who gripped the ball securely in her hand, seriously debating now.

"I joined my original family again to try and protect my friends, knowing all along it would betray their trust and end everything we had."

"That justifies it?!" Dian was livid and she was referring to something else entirely.

Gogo was not kind.

"If you expect some discount charity over your daddy issues and sibling squabbles, I'm the wrong girl."

The air pricked. Fred stared between his best friend and Hiro's cousin.

"Guys," he managed.

"Say his name," Dian prompted Gogo. "Say 'Hiro'!"

It was here that the girl saw the petulant child in Gogo's eyes, the one who hid behind a brother who no longer existed, who Gogo had thought she could forsaken-

And here Dian snapped.

"You can kill me when this is over!"

The girl said in aside to Fred.

In that moment, the rallied RRC HQ descended on them but a sudden wave of chem, magnetic and fire shield covered them all.

…

Mei barely had time to recover when suddenly her son was running around, babbling on abo-

"Wow, Mama, did you see how fast I was going?! Did you see how fast YOU were going?! And what about all my powers? I know they're just shields but we can fix that later," he smiled up at her with a sly look.

"Huany, are you all right? Come here, let me see you ... " she tried to anchor him down but the little boy was moving too fast upon the roof.

The skyscrapers gleamed their glowing lights as the normal turbines hovered like neon, guardian sentinels between them and the bridge.

It was almost dark as Huan was nearly berserk with ideas of future superherodom.

"You're a superhero now, Mama, I heard you and Auntie Dian," his mother glanced down to see the communicator on his wrist. "This is so great! You're both superheroes now and I'm a superhero now and we're all superheroes now!" Huan kept wandering around her, almost spastic.

"Honey, that's wonderful," Mei tried to catch him. "But Huany, you need to -"

" And we can be a whole new superhero team!" Huan turned to her. "We could me Immortals and be Big Hero 6 Number 2."

Mei shook her head at him in disbelief in the waning light. " 'Big Hero 6 2' ?"

Huan grinned so that his tiny teeth showed and then his eyes went wild. "Oh my gosh! I could be the leader and you can be my sidekick or you can be the leader and I could be that your sidekick,"He clasped his little head, bemused all of himself

It came that his mother sat on her knees and listened to him with an affectionate, helpless resignation.

"We'll be a family of superheroes. Wow, have you ever heard of such a thing?! He switched his helmet, moving it back and forth and grinning wider and wider. "Between Big Hero 6 and Superhero Now…"

" 'Superhero Now?' " Mei said in surprise.

"Yes, Mama, that's our superhero name," His cheeks grew red and his eyes sparkled like the stars that were barely visible in the sky.

" Huany," she said, suddenly caught up in his dream.

"YES, Big Hero 6 and Superhero Now," Huan turned, raising his finger up with his hand on his little hip. "We will form an allegiance the likes of which no one has ever known and we will wipe the forces of evil off the face of the EARTH," he jumped back around and swiped his little hands before him, panting excitedly.

Mei took his hand and gently pulled him over, "Honey, that's a wonderful idea, but being a superhero isn't all it's cracked up to be," she gave a nervous grin at her suit.

"Of course it is, Mama, real superheroes just like Beemax and Hiro and everyone else now-"

"Huany," his mother held him at arm's length carefully, partly because he was such a solid little boy now. "At one time, even Hiro and Baymax weren't superheroes."

A different stubbornness that his mother had never directly faced before was in his eyes. "Well, yeah, but that's all in the past and they're superheroes now."

"Yes, but baby..." she tried again.

"Mama, they're superheroes," Huan persisted.

"Huany, there are more important-"

"If you're not a superhero, you're not anything!" Huan cried out at his mother.

Mei, blinking at his outburst to her, let the boy fall onto his bottom and he quickly got up and adjusted his communicator, sniffing a bit.

"Being normal is boring; normal means we're not superheroes anymore, Mama." Huan concentrated pointedly. "I didn't mean to yell, but it's only the truth. You can be normal if you want, though."

Thinking now, Mei caught his hand. "Huany, do you love Hiro and Baymax?"

"Of course I do!" He stared up at her like he couldn't quite believe she had asked such a thing.

Lights reflected off the tall, winding building in front of them in a diluted blue, purple cast and he saw her eyes shine back at him.

"Do you love them because they're Hiro and Baymax or because they're superheroes?"

Huan didn't hesitate.

"Because they're Hiro and Beemax," he said and then looked down at his own little suit. "Oh wait…"

Something else occurred to the three-year-old boy and he curled his little legs up to his chest, resting his chin and it's helmet upon them.

"Huany... " His mother coaxed.

When her son looked up at her again, it was with grave confusion in his eyes and she looked down at the suit she was in that glowed pinpoints of red along it.

"Oh, Huany."

Huan, taking his cue from his cousin, tried to escape but his mother caught him by the arms and he stared up at her with the real source his pain.

"Why did Gogo do that Mama?" he beseeched her. "She's the good guy."

"Huany, I know what it looked like, but we have to benefit her doubt here."

"That's why we gotta be good guys now, because, because…"

Mei waited for him to say it.

Huan moved on with justice.

"Mama, Gogo is a hero and we gotta... I don't know, but we're heroes now so she doesn't have to be to be all alone doing it."

He stared up at her, awaiting her explanation; searching for clarity.

His mother, a child herself, only stared back.

"Come on, Mama, we'll go find her, everyone, and everything will be okay."

"Honey, that might not do any good," she explained softly.

"Sure it will!" He refuted, refused her. "Gogo's still a superhero, we'll tell her we'll be the new Big Hero 6 and-"

"Huany," Mei refused to let him go further, speaking to him in a tender, steadfast voice "I love you…"

She removed his helmet and then her own.

He blinked up at her.

"Gogo...is a _person,_ honey," she took his little shoulders again, "And sometimes, people make mistakes…"

"Oh, no Mama, she's a superhero and superheroes don't make mistakes."

"Honey-"

"Honey-Lemon and Wasabi and Fred, they're-"

"People Huan! PEOPLE. That's all they are, baby, superheroes are just people... just like you and me."

"So Gogo's the bad guy now? A person villian?"

"Baby, no."

"No" He was undaunted." Gogo can't be normal, cause than she's a villain."

"Honey, theres no such things as villains."

"No villains? But-"

"And there's no such things as superheroes."

Mei stopped.

He was pinned.

"No superheroes?!" Huan was struck dumb.

A war of two sides of that should not have existed fought inside the tiny boy's eyes as his mother held him there.

" People Huany, Heero and Beemax, she stroked his bangs back as he trembled, then quieted. "And sometimes, baby," she swept his hair back from his bewildered eyes entirely "People make bad choices."

He was silent, thinking in his young mind, his fat wet lips curling in.

"But that's when we have to remember the most," she pulled his chin forward, passion in her breath, "That there is still GOOD in people…"

She trembled just a bit, then found her breath.

"And that it's never too late to save someone," she smiled down at him, tears in her eyes.

Something was realized in Huan's now.

"Huany, I love you," his mother ended this, concerned and nervous of her own ability. "Do you understand, baby?"

"So…" he met her eyes. "We're all just people?"

Mei gasped, catching her breath.

"And people can always make good choices?"

Pride was in her steaming eyes, "Yes!" She said with joy, with truth trembling in her words as she touched her lips. "Yes, baby, that's right!"

Huan breathed a little harder himself and when he met his mother's eyes, he was brilliant.

A new brilliant.

"I understand, Mama," he beamed, rapturously, eyes glowing with new fire.

A super fire.

Mei, in disbelief THIS boy was her very own son, took him in her arns.

He was quiet, contemplating. "And…" Huan mused. "Gogo can still be saved."

"Yes, baby." Mei whispered, stroking his long hair against her cheek. "Yes."

...

"What do you mean our passports expired?!" Wasabi was aghast.

"Not so much expired," the brunette lady at the closed-off military secure barrier said, checking her SharpPad. "As revoked due to investigation."

"Okay, okay, but what do you mean by 'revoked' ?"

She met his eyes dryly. "Revoked, rejected, inaccessible…"

"All right, well, we have family in there who need us."

They turned to Honey.

The tablet then instantly scanned her face.

"Also under pending investigation." She was informed flatly.

Wasabi and Honey looked at each other wordlessly.

"So…" the man scratched at his neck. "The only way in would be to technically break the law?"

"WASABI."

"You got a better idea?"

They both stared at each other, debating, knowing they could not hang back why their loved ones…

"Technically, if you take one step behind that lady, you're still in the neutral district."

They all turned to a cop car that was pointed in the direction of a poorly-manned exit point.

"The military hasn't overturned that and no one is "expired" from entering," Officer Gerson explained, "As long as you don't cross in the first barrier, you should have-"

Wasabi and Honey were inside his car and right behind him.

The cop punched it and they screamed as the man drove around the oncoming vehicles.

"THIS IS TOTALLY-"

"Neutral zone, remember?"

"It's like 'Gogo used to drive, only much more insane," Honey shook Wasabi's arm, trying to joke.

They looked at each other worriedly under the tented tunnel, hugged, then prepared to face what they'd left behind.

…

Gogo could not process what she saw.

One moment, she and the others had encased themselves in a protective shield… the next, Fred had tackled Dian to the ground.

"What were you planning on doing?!" He threw his mask up and glared down at her.

The startled girl blinked.

"I-"

"What gives YOU the right to condemn my friend over something you don't understand?"

The girls were fearful… more for him.

"Fred, don't-!"

"I'm tired of people looking at you like the bad guy," he met Gogo's stricken eyes. "I miss you, and I want you to know-"

Agents descended down and the girls stared around anxiously; Fred only had eyes for Gogo.

All of a sudden, there was a loud, mechanical grunt and the crafts were being shoved away by unseen forces.

The shimmering shield retracted and the three saw red, gleaming figures pushing the airships away.

Gogo, Fred and Dian stood watching this a moment before the trio looked started, looked at each other and then suddenly Gogo and Fred were hugging.

Dian, isolated, started stepping away.

My little cousin…

The woman realized Hiro was not… had never been-

Immediately, Fred and Gogo turned to her, his eyes guilty and Gogo, snapped out of her blindness, reached for her.

"Dian…"

"Right," the girl nodded at her, pride crippled in her eyes. "Because you can afford that discount charity now."

Gogo was horrified of herself.

"That was wrong to say to you."

Dian was not forgiving.

"Our uncles are partners in the underground," the woman said suddenly. She stalked up to Gogo, seized her wrist, and froze off the black gainlet. Her eyes were fierce when she met Gogo's there. She ripped it off. " 're out of a contract; consider this on behalf of Baymax's mercy."

She met Fred's eyes, regarding him with the same sentiment, then she sprung away.

"No!" Gogo tried going after her.

The last part of Hiro, of Tadashi-

"Gogo," Fred caught and locked her in his arms. "Come on, COME ON."

He managed to drag her away as the Baymax clones from a failed collaboration took the airships from the city.

To be continued…

A/N: So… you're wanting them all to be together, I'll be betting. ^^

.


	24. A name by any other rose

**Devotion**

a : _the act of dedicating something to a cause, enterprise, or activity : the act of devoting a great deal of time and energy to such_.  
b : _the fact or state of being ardently dedicated and loyal._  
c : _a feeling of strong love or loyalty : the quality of being devoted._

 **l**.

The Muirahara Woods…

"Check this out."

Everyone stood back obligingly as Hiro assumed a firing stance, aimed right for the Baymax clone dummy (in fact an old Care Bot) and let the anti-mag dart fly, dead aim, right for the accessport.

From the environing area people watched, unimpressed, as the self-satisfied look never left Hiro's face.

One of Yama's goons blinked.

"I thought you-"

The encased body exploded, parts flying up and high into the trees.

They were speechless.

Hiro crossed his arms.

Then:

"You gotta be-" "Right on the Yen!" "That thing fire multi-rounds?"

Hiro pursed his lower lip. "Unloads one-twenty a nano-second, accurate range up to 200 miles."

They were all illegally fist-bumping when Yama came upon them.

"You four go eat," he hiked a thumb over his shoulder. "Hiro!"

The boy balked.

"I brought you something," he handed him a plain envelope.

"Yama, I swear, if these are the custodial papers…"

"Just take a look," the man was unimpressed as well.

Hiro grimaced and pulled them out. "Wha… oh, man!"

"The emancipation papers from when you were fifteen," Yama hid his chuckling face a moment.

"From when I was going to China and wanted Aunt Cass to sign them." Hiro blinked.

But Hiro was not in fact Chinese and Aunt Cass…

"I thought I'd find something you'd want," the large man said. "And look here, look whose name is on your current custody papers."

"B-?!"

"Right," Yama held out his phone, "Right under your nose, your aunt  transferred her custodial rights to a robot."

Hiro was breathing heavy.

"Wouldn't it make sense to go back on your one condition, Hiro?" Yama asked him as they stood in dark, inner thermal shawls under the starry night. "You give us the right to take down Baymax, and I forge a signature before his citizen's rights are up tomorrow."

Hiro almost gasped.

"Freedom," Yama spoke his mind, his soul… "to leave. Leave San Fransokyo forever."

His mind raced, _his heart soared_!

"You leave tonight. Home free. Free of robot control, free of _anyone's_ control. We'll take care of the rest."

"My family..."

"Hey, I did say _free_ , right?"

It was the longest, slowest second.

Hiro met his eyes obligingly in the glow of the burning embers of Care Bot.

"I don't trust you." he said calmly.

Yama regarded him.

"PuWHAHAHAHA," the man punched his arm.

"YAH."

" Good boy! I taught you well… fine, we stick to the original condition."

"My family… **Baymax** , is off-limits." Hiro reminded him, steel in his voice, but he placed the papers in his shawl.

"All right, all right! And Hiro."

"What?"

"Don't trust me."

Yama walked back to the main bonfire and Hiro, quickly noticing the trees ablaze, made a face and hurriedly went to the nearby stream to fill his anti-mag gun to take care of that.

...

It was a long ride in the chopper to where Gogo had requested they take her.

No one really said anything as the girl looked out upon the city she had let down; rebels and organized renegades about.

Everyone from Resistance members, to the RRC Disband (as everyone was calling the robots in Baymax suits attempting to regain order) to RRC HQ and military personnel…

"You sure you're going to be safe if we take you to see your uncle?" Fred asked, laying a claw on her shoulder.

"Jinsu expects me." She ignored the desolate gold-orange eyes reflected back at her. "He was also expecting me to bring him the grandson of Shou Yu, but that's not happening."

Fred peered around as father's team started leaving down to the city below, one-by-one.

"You've already been through enough," he said. "I don't want you putting yourself at risk again."

She met his eyes and it was with love that she took his claw. "Freddie, no matter what happens, _this_ never changes."

He blinked at her and for a moment she didn't know if there were tears in his eyes or not.

They were so clear blue.

"This never changes, either." She grabbed onto him and hugged him tight. "I love you, but we all have different paths now," she pulled him closer to her.

The young man was shaking but then he grabbed onto her and held her just as tightly.

When he pulled back, it was with a shaky breath. "Please don't ever think you can't ask me for anything." Fred pleaded with her.

"Likewise Fred-o," There was a slight tremble on her lips and then she reached up to kiss his cheek.

He patted her one more time and she socked him on the arm, managing a smile.

Gogo then got up and started heading for the chopper door when something flew right at her.

She tensed, ready to spring out of the way, but the enormous, red being flipped over her head and caught her in a backwards, spin hug.

It took two seconds before she realized it was Baymax holding onto her for her dear life and it was not even a nanosecond later when Fred was snatched into the hug as well.

Three sides, one embrace.

…

"Mama," Huan looked up over his mother's shoulder. "If I tell you something, will you be scared?"

"Of course not, baby."

Her son was expressionless. "There's a big ,scary man standing right behind you."

The seventeen year old turned with a sharp gasp as what looked like a solid, black turbine had reformed itself into a giant mass of storm cloud.

That was, to Mei, what she initially thought it looked like.

Right before them, a man with a pointed, warped-looking Kabuki mask was there.

"Should I get behind you, Mama?" The little boy looked up at his mother.

Something in Mei steeled. "No, baby," she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I meant what I said."

With that, she stood and turned to the man. "Are you here to take us to the Resistance, Professor?"

The look that broke over Huan's face..."Oh, no, Mama," he said in utter disbelief. "Not _that_ professor."

The need to protect his Beemax, his Hiro, all he loved...a need the boy had never known came into his little body.

His mother was solidly at his side. "Yes, Huany, that Professor ," she patted his arm. "Be very quiet now," she told him.

It was in then that she took off the discs on her arms, laid them off to the side and patted them with a fond, gentle look before standing back up to face him again.

Eternity elapsed.

Behind the mask a voice said, "There are no such things as villains," in a husky manner and then a gloved hand removed the mask to reveal eyes harder then ice. "Do you believe everything you just told your son?"

Huan realized at once that no amount of shielding could prevent anything that might happen to them; there was literally nothing they could do if something happened.

His mother never moved an inch. "Yes," she said, looking straight into Professor Callahan's eyes. "I do."

With that, the mask was returned and the figure rose up in swarming black.

"Mama?" The little boy looked up at his mother.

"If your momma didn't believe everything she just said," The look she gave Huan was almost one if triumphant. "She wouldn't have said it." Her smile was meant to assure him.

Mei held out her hand to the boy, this time in question and request.

"Do you believe me, baby?"

Huan stared at her for just a moment.

The same fire came back to his eyes as before. "I believe you Mama," Huan said, grinning, and then put his little hand in his mother's.

Not even split second later, the microbots slithered and rose up into the sky before plunging down, enveloping them and carrying them off.

…

"The team is back together! The team is back together!" Fred was rejoicing, hopping around.

"Fred, that's putting it unrealistically even for you," Gogo told him.

"You're all right?" Baymax laid his large hand on Gogo's shoulder and it was in his old suit.

Fred smiled humbly and stepped away to give them a moment.

Baymax and Gogo looked at each other from his hands on her shoulders and then they went into each other's embrace.

The girl was shaking.

"What has happened?" Her friend's voice was low, pleading and urgent. "Are you all right?"

"Physically, I'm fine," Gogo heard herself say, but Baymax was no longer a curious, passive pal she could undermine... He was very actively part of her deepest. "Stay with Fred," she told him.

When she tried to move under his arm, he would not let her go.

"Let go of me, Baymax."

His soft, quick voice had Fred confused and Stan and Heathcliffe concerned.

Gogo swallowed hard.

"I'm not _asking_ you..."

"I cannot let you go."

Her eyes were alive. "You know better than this!"

They all knew what she meant.

Baymax considered.

"You do, too," he offered gently.

Fred was suddenly hyper aware. They all were-

"I'm overriding you, buddy," Gogo sounded like she could die.

The only one Baymax had known the entire time of his transition who had stuck by his side watched as Gogo struck her magnetic fist right for his accessport.

Fred rammed into the attack, taking the full blow of the magnetic shick.

His own father tried to tackle her down but she had slipped past him, seeing the look of horror in his eyes before she flew off like rapid fire.

…

Along the cliff side, not far from Alcatraz, Hiro was hastily speaking with his older brother.

"Is everyone all right?" he was asking him in a hushed voice, in a hurried manner, "I'm serious, Ji, I'm going out of my mind with worry."

" _Not_ to worry!" Ji-Min told him with buoyancy. "Everyone is safely out of the city and I'm not going to let anything happen to Maxie."

"Do you know anything about my family? Where they are?"

"I'm getting the signals from their suits and they seem to be coming from the outside of the barrier where it's safe."

Hiro stopped in his tracks and breathed out regularly, burying his face into his gloves. "Thanks Bro, I can't thank you-,"

"It's no problem," Ji-Min held up a hand. "Look, Ha-Jun is out there right now, assisting the RRC Disband with some of the RRC members who are on our side... Eh, y'know."

"Trying to pit themselves against HQ and the Resistance." The teen said unhappily.

Ji-Min cleared his throat. "Which, I will remind you, you are a part of."

"I don't even know anymore," Hiro sighed. "Who's on whose side…"

The man sighed back. "Yeah, I guess that's the thing about civil wars; you find out who your real friends and family are."

Hiro smile down at him caysed his eyes to glitter gold for a moment. "Don't I know it."

Ji-Min nodded approvingly. "You looked like Gogo a moment there."

Hiro shook his head. "I couldn't have made it without her all these years; she's been standing by me ever since Tadashi... Yeah." He finished on a breath, recalling memories of Big Hero 6.

Ji-Min looked him in the eye. "I would never take that place."

"There's always room, man," Hiro told him. "Guess we'll worry about that later."

"Take care of yourself," Ji-Min told him. "Don't be too surprised if you find some gifts dropped off at your summer camp out there."

Hiro, confused, looked out on the horizon to see that glowing red being we re dropping things via rocket packs.

It wasn't too long of a run back down to the Resistance encampment, definitely a much-needed run, and Hiro watched as the members of his own allegiance received what appeared to be food, blankets and medicine.

"Wow, thanks!" Someone shouted out but then the red carriers flew away.

"How did-?"

The anti-mag shield should actually have kept everything at bay.

 _Bigger fish to fry,_ Entered Hiro's mind.

"Hey, this is health food!"

The teen kept watching up in to the sky as the suited robots swerved back towards the city when he was yanked away.

…

Baymax was still treating some of friend's minor burns as the suit he had worn was rendered completely useless.

They didn't say anything as the botman tended to him; in a way they were two little boys or a quiet mother taking care of her child covered in boo-boos.

Fred's father and Heathcliffe were not in the least bit amused and rather Heathcliffe himself was debating with his father what their next step should be.

"I will go and talk with her," Baymax suggested.

"Alone? NO." Fred reached out and grabbed his arm, scared to death for his friend.

"I cannot allow you to be in harm's way," Baymax told him, in much the same way as Gogo.

The young man grabbed his arm, too, "I don't care how much you've changed, you don't deserve this!"

"Whether I do or not, Fred, _you_ were injured."

His friend considered how to handle Baymax's unwillingness to step down when a compromise came before them an Stan held out his hand Baymax. "You and I will go together, Fred can remain behind with Heathcliffe." He caught his butler's eye, who nodded respectfully.

Baymax considered this and realized with a swell of disbelief what all of this had come to…

And that it was completely his responsibility as well as his fault.

"Yes," the botman accepted and he shook hands with the man.

Equals.

Fred chuckled weakly. "I feel better already," Heathcliffe came back over and applied a little more rubbing alcohol on his arm. "OW."

…

Ha-Jun glanced from where he helped nab a couple of Resistance members.

Two suited goons in white were trying to pry their way out his magnetic hold.

It was Gogo, he was sure of it, who was flying back to the black turbine overhead.

"This is anything but good," He said, adding his pair to the count.

…

The image that looked down at the city was one of reflected, mirrored satisfaction.

"I am very pleased," the man said.

"Total, utter chaos?" Said the girl from behind him.

"No," Jinsu Tanaka answered her. "I am pleased with you," he turned to Leiko with a gleam of twisted adoration in his eyes, "By the fact that you would _actually_ do that; destroy the last living legacy of that boy who believed in you."

"It wasn't part of the deal, but you never said a substitute for your loyalty condition wouldn't do."

"And why did you do it? Why did you kill the spirit of Tadashi?"

"To keep this city, my friends, Aunt Keio and the others safe,," GoGo said matter-of-factly.

"She's dead, you know."

The slightest breath came out of the girl's mouth but she did move her eyes from his.

"To feel nothing," the man said as he walked up to her. "To feel absolutely no regard for devastating those who at one time loved you..."

He stopped before Gogo, squeezing his fist.

"It's a sensation like no other!" he grinned at her. "When you have no earthly attachments, when you control everything and everyone and nothing hampers you down... THAT-"

He pointed in her face.

"Is the greatest satisfaction of all: when you rule everything."

Gogo watched him calmly, listened carefully.

"Say what you want about your original intentions, Leiko, we both know what I was planning all along."

"To take the clones originally designed by Hiro Hamada, turn them into your own battle bots and takeover San Fransokyo."

The man chuckled darkly. "San Fransokyo is only the beginning," he said.

"You're right."

"And I was right about you," He caught her eye. "You're just like me; a cold, ruthless superior being who must master all.'"

"I am cold and ruthless," Gogo did not deny this.

Jinsu turned around to watch the devastation below.

"And now," he took out the weapon that would reverse the clones their original purpose. "To reinstate."

"Yes." Gogo agreed with him.

With a flash of her fist, Gogo sprung at him and he caught her about the attack, deflecting her off of him.

"I agreed to help you take down the rouge district from the inside," she said with truth. Her voice was stronger then it had been in weeks. "I did **_not_** say I would let you devastate this city and help you put innocent lives at risk."

Life was in her eyes, spirit in her voice and posture.

"You turned on your friends," he said, looking at the young woman who was her own kind of rogue district. "You turned on your family, you turned on Baymax and Hiro and even your precious Tadashi!"

The blaze of a great cause and justice did not leave Gogo's eyes.

"Correct. And now I'm turning on you," she told him.

And it was over.

Gogo, having used the distracted attack to snatch the weapon out of his hands, clubbed him over the head and thusly knocking him out.

Stumbling, knees buckling, Jinsu fell.

Jinsu Tanaka's niece looked down at him. "Really," she said to his unconscious form wryly.

The young woman then turned off the interference she was using to jumble the signals so that everyone would know where everyone was.

Gogo tried to strip off her own armor but found it was attached to her … and sighed.

The man had taken precautions after all.

But… nevertheless, she was free to leave even if he could track her.

Gogo quickly destroyed the one thing that could convert the formal Care Bots into evil Baymax clones that could take over the world and then smashed through the windows of the HQ RR turbine.

No doubt military would soon be following suit and Gogo needed to do as much as she could-

Her heart screamed at her and she in turn screamed out as she flew over the bay, landing on top of the San Fransokyo bridge, grasping onto the cold metal.

Baymax's signal coming back online, telling her that he was alive and this only made her want die more…

The act of destroying of a friend who no longer claimed to be a part of Tadashi-

Gogo dragged herself over and looked down into the water, the cold, December water as her breath blew out of her lips.

She watched as chaos all around the once safe, sealed city thrived, was alive…

With aching fingers, Gogo pulled herself closer to the edge, did not notice as the band around her arm enabling those around her to track had faded out.

She closed her eyes and almost -

Something caught her.

Her arms could not move, her breath could not release, and in one moment her eyes flew open to Tadashi's.

He was staring at her with truth.

With justice.

"Don't you ever give up," he shook his head, and in her eyes true life returned, in her next, instant breath, he was gone.

When Gogo looked up again, it was out… and when it was out, it was at the golden sun breaking through the bitter night.

Blue and pink had melted into nothing…

And only a sunrise of hope, cascading out and before her stunned eyes, lingered.

Filled her empty heart with hope once more.

To be continued...


	25. Deny no more

**I**.

Gogo pushed her bike along the line of trees dotting the bay, towards the path that would lead her out of the city.

She took one last time over at the place that had regained order but was still so quiet and desolate.

Sighing quietly to herself, the girl threw her leg over the middle and started to run her fingers down the side cylinder to select what level she wanted.

Gogo knew she only had a few moments left before RRC HQ would descend upon her, when she felt a hand take her arm.

"Is this really what you're going to do?"

She heard a voice stronger than her own.

"I've done enough," Gogo said without looking back.

"You really think that they can do this without you? That they don't need you anymore?"

Her head jerked forward. "After everything-"

"Nothing matters more than your friends!"

"I know."

"NOTHING is more important than their love."

"I *know*."

The voice sounded so familiar to Gogo; she had heard it all her life…

"There is NOTHING that they won't do for you."

"I-"

When Gogo turned around, nothing but cool air was behind her. The new day was upon her.

She blinked in realization.

What was she doing?

Gogo spun around on her Magna bike and sped back to the city.

 **Il**.

Mei sat watching patiently as her son ran about the inside of the moving microbots.

"Mama, this is so cool! You were right about the bad guys not being the real bad guys."

His mother gave him a nervous nod. "I'm glad, baby."

"Hey, remember the final battle at the portal?"

"Huany, honey, I'd rather not remember how you were almost sucked into the portal okay?"

"NOOO. I mean, before the time Hiro saved me from it...the first time it opened up!"

He ran about as he recanted the story he knew by heart; his mother smiled as he recalled bit by bit from memory.

" … And then Uncle Bi and Aunt Hon Bun moved in, while Freddie and Gogo took point at the middle, and…"

He noticed his mother looked a little downcast and came over to her, to which she looked up only when he laid a hand on her cheek.

"Sorry, baby, I'm just thinking of our family... I'm just hoping they're all okay."

She tried to muffle her wavery voice with her arm, but her young son caught her wrist in his other hand.

"Everything will be okay, Mama," Huan looked up to her, his eyes like two warm, little suns. "Everything will be okay, you'll see. It will all be all right," he patted her arm in a way that made her realize something…

"Okay, baby." She said with a quiet confidence.

When Mei started to smile, he beamed and went right back to his little play session which of course he meant very seriously.

"And Beemax and Hiro circled around, making one final an aerial dive to stop…"

She listened more intently now.

When.

Quite suddenly, the two were being lowered down a bit in soft, bright sunlight streaming all about them.

It was in the early mists of morning from the harbor that they realized they had been taken out into the forest.

From the fast-moving mass, Mei looked over at her child and fought hard to keep the slight tremble from her voice.

"Baby, are you scared?"

To his little ears, it sounded quite natural and he noticed from within the pressure just tight enough to keep him secure that there was an almost rhythm to the way the bots whirled around him.

"No, I'm not scared," He said, almost casually, but quiet wonder was in his eyes.

He removed his glove and placed his hand on the swirling, swerving…

"It's cool… and smooth."

Huan looked up curiously at the one who was lowering him down now.

"Are these the original?" He asked.

His mother bit her lip.

The masked man looked back at him, then forward swiftly. "The original set were lost in the fire… mostly."

Huan nodded solemnly. "The one that makes Heero sad," he let his fingertips be moved about the edges. "It's like water."

Suddenly, the boy and his mother saw a figure moving inside of the moving parts.

A large, round thing appeared in the black as well and Huan watched curiously as the familiar figure circled about and blasted down, performing the moves he knew best on the black forces coming up at them.

"Heero! Beemax!"

Somehow, where they were going felt very near but Huan could not look away.

His Hiro and Beemax were suddenly caught and he gasped and urged them on.

A brief pause and the boy saw that the figure below had run out of black forces to send up at them.

He grinned widely as his heroes broke from their binds and than HIS Beemax streamed down in a heroic rocket fist to the-

"Hasaki!" Huan heard his mother scream.

"Mama," the boy called out to her.

The two were lowered down to the ground where they were gently deposited and Mei let her face fall into her hands.

She wept.

"My daddy…" the girl cried. "My father!"

The little boy had run up to her and was pulling on her arms when before them a new group of unfamiliar people stood in black. Mei stood with her son, a trembling, tired little girl.

"Well," Huan managed. "I guess we found the Resistance."

…

Having gone through the ration - ransacked turbine, currently adrift in the harbor, and knowing it would be the last place they would look for her, Gogo rummaged the fridge in her cousins' room.

"I don't know why the boy says he doesn't like Ginseng," She said as she zapped some ramen in the microwave, downing the can quickly.

The girl sighed, lonely, missing her friends so much as she-

She gasped as the refrigerator door slammed closed and Ji-Min stared down at her with all the reason and audacity she had been capable of at one time.

"You're either really nuts to come back here or really desperate."

She looked away. "I got hungry," Gogo reached inside of the microwave-

"How about the little boy you tried to abduct last night? Do you think HE had anything to eat all night?"

She blinked wildly. "No, but Baymax-"

"Yeah, about that. Did you know technically the best friend you tried to electrocute had legit citizenship?"

Gogo, shaking like she was just awakening from some horrific dream, slowly fell-

"Oh, no, you're gonna hear this, cousin." He pulled her easily to her feet. "Baymax and Fred's dad are out there looking for you right. now."

When the teenager met his eyes it was with the same look of horror that had been in the man's eyes last night when she had fled from the chopper.

Ji-Min was moderately convinced that his cousin was finally getting a grip on things.

"That's a start," he sat down with her on the bed. "Did you also know that your other friends Wasabi and Honey are coming back; I wouldn't be surprised if they're not in the city right now."

When his little cousin met his eyes again, it was finally with a fear of what their reaction might be over what she had done; the tears that were in her eyes-

"That's better," He nodded once in approval, tears in his own eyes, "It's a *start*."

Surprisingly, Gogo suddenly went into his arms... and allowed herself to be comforted.

"There." Ji-Min patted her back… and felt the weight fall off his sister's shoulders. "There."

"Everyone's safe," she pulled back and met his gentle eyes. Eyes… no doubt softened by her friends. Her own eyes…

Ji-Min sighed sadly, holding her at arm's length. "That doesn't mean they're not gonna fight," he told her. Gogo sighed shakily.

"I have to fight, too, with my friends."

He was rational.

"Are they, Leik?"

She considered his words.

"Whether they are or not, I have a duty to stand with them."

The Gogo that looked at him was the voice of truth, of justice, "I have a responsibility to protect them… even if I don't have the right."

She handed him the cup of noodles and was about to leave when.

A fist.

Ji-Min smiled.

Gogo smiled back faintly, tapped his fist, and took off.

"Ba-lalalala," She said as she slipped her helmet on - God, how she hated black - and went to be where she was needed.

…

Huan and his mother blinked each other uncertainly as one of the Resistance members came over; palms out towards them in a soothing manner.

Huan looked at the person in question and his eyes lit up. "Hiro!"

His mother watched as the little boy ran into his big cousin's outstretched arms and came over herself.

…

Huan was so excited as he ran right into Hiro's arms and felt his cousin hold him with more strength than he had last time.

"Hey buddy!" His eyes lit up as he grinned so wide and Huan was reminded of the time Hiro and Baymax had gotten back together in the park.

"Hiro, where's Beemax? Are you guys talking again now?"

Something like a wounded look flashed in Hiro's eyes when suddenly he turned to his mother coming over.

"So," Hiro smiled a little. "I see you and Huan have been busy."

"Yeah, it kind of got that way," she smiled back.

Hiro nodded in understanding and suddenly a presence behind them that was big made them turn.

"I don't believe it! Hiro, you never told me you had a girlfriend."

"A… a WHAT?"

Yama was thrilled. "Oh! This is _much_ healthier than dating your brother's robot. Hey everyone! LOOK over here, Zero's got himself a real girlfriend."

"Yama…"

"And not just any girlfriend," the man reached over and took her hand, then proceeded to kiss it lightly... to which Mei could not form a proper response. "But one who has defeated a most valiant of foes; wearing the armor of a fallen hero!"

Mei looked down at the cracked yellow suit she was still wearing.

"Uh, actually…"

"Yama, Mei is my cousin." Hiro said flatly.

"Oh, well, you wouldn't want to date your cousin." The man said with some disappointment in his eyes. "That wouldn't be healthy, either."

Hiro smacked himself in the face and glanced guiltily up at Mei. "We're going to have to talk later…"

"Don't worry, Hiro, I'll fix this little girl up..."

"Yama!"

"Over here! This little girl needs a boyfriend." he pointed down at Mei.

Huan pulled Hiro over towards him. "Hiro, Hiro! I know the secret."

" 'The secret' ?" Hiro knelt down to him.

Huan kept his voice low. "Superheroes are normal people," the boys said excitedly.

"Yeah, you're right," Hiro nodded off to the side.

"Superheroes _are_ just normal people."

"YEAH."

"Is that the secret?" Hiro raised an eyebrow at him, smiling a little.

Huan was caught.

"You were right," Huan looked down at his suit.

"I am sometimes," Hiro shrugged.

"I have an even bigger secret though."

"Yeah, what's that?" He leaned down, humoring.

But Huan was a boy of ideas.

"Normal people are superheroes."

"Uh… WHAT?" Hiro snapped to attention.

He felt a little guilt for undermining him.

" I figured it out all on my own! Superheroes are normal people and normal people are superheroes "

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'm a superhero now! You're a superhero how." Huan was dancing everywhere until he came across Yama's right hand woman "You're a superhero."

"Me?! I'm not a hero..."

"Not the Hiro, A hero."

"I'm a hero?" She blinked. "Thanks."

"Hey, where's my *cousin* Hiro?"

"Saw him heading over that way," she indicated with her chopsticks in her slim black shawl. "He goes off all the time by himself; he could use a little guy like you to cheer him up..."

Realizing Huan had a duty all his own, he scrambled off to find his big cousin.

…

Hiro sat looking out at the city, depressed and wondering…

The momentary relief he had experienced when Mei and Huan had come was gone and he clutched at his chest where it throbbed and ached.

He heard little footsteps running up behind him, a silly giggle and then the little boy had jumped out.

"You want to talk about superhero teams?"

"Not right now, buddy." Hiro never moved his eyes away from the tall pines and the sun starting to rise, breaking the mists away.

"Oh," Huan fell to his little bottom and then jumped right back up. "Ba lalalalala," he jumped to the other side. "Ba la la la," he made flapping motions with his hands to his head. "ba-lalalala!"

"That's enough buddy," Hiro got up, almost fluidly.

"But Hiro-"

"I got to go check something," he said as he ruffled Huan's head and for the first time in Huan's life he felt like he was being treated like a little cousin.

The toddler watched Hiro start to move away when he started singing softly.

"We could be immortal, immortal if only for…"

Hiro had stopped but he didn't look back.

Tears slowly collecting in Huan's eyes.

"If only for a while…"

The teenager turned him, slowly smiling.

"We could be immoorrrrtal Immortal," they sang together, coming closer, "if only for a while."

"Immortal," Hiro chorused loudly and Huan giggled as he sat back down and then he rested his head against one of his best friends. "Immortal…"

Huan looked up into his eyes. "When is it team going to get back together?"

A chill coursed inside of Hiro.

"You mean," his mouth went dry. "When are me and Beemax going to be together again?"

Huan nodded quietly.

Struggle was in Hiro's eyes. "I've tried everything, Huany, so what do you do when you've run out of all other options…?"

"You try again," the boy suggested.

"Right! But I've tried being on the good side, the bad side, now I'm on the _in between_ side...if there was a way around this, I would have found it by now."

Hiro looked down, letting his bangs cover his eyes. "The only option there seems to be left is to… to fight."

A little hand laid against his chest.

Hiro looked up instantly.

Something perfectly reasonable, something perfectly, wonderfully simple, was in Huan's eyes as he reached over and patted his little chest.

Hiro blinked in memory and saw his little cousin smile, almost grin, before he nodded and slipped off his cousin's lap to run off find his mother.

Knitting his brow, Hiro patted his heart again and cringed.

No…

It could never be.

He placed his face in his hands as the only option left loomed over him.

 **ll**.

Already getting into the feel of their roles again - and, to be honest, a few rolls was definitely what they were dealing with - Wasabi and Honey moved fast to the forest.

"Everyone signals are in some other direction," he looked over at her.

"Let's not split up," Was Honey's suggestion "We'll pick up everyone one by one and-"

They suddenly saw a little figure speeding through the sky…

"Wait, what's...?"

"Is that?!"

"Uncle B! Aunt Hon Bun!" An excited little voice called out and then was barrelling towards them.

With Huan coming, Wasabi assumed the position of a linebacker and Honey unsuccessfully tried to copy him when the little boy rammed into his aunt and uncle.

"Muho!" Honey cried and trilled to the little boy in Spanish as she cuddled him close.

"Muy adore, Tia Hon Bun," he told her.

"Huany, buddy," Wasabi picked him up and looked down into his eyes gravely. "Where are you going? And where's your mother?!"

As usual, it was always Baymax and Wasabi who always had the most effect on the boy when it came to making him think.

"Oh, Mama doesn't know that I'm gone but it's okay! I was going to see Beemax."

"Beemax?! But what about 'Hiro."

He was a little sharper than she remembered. "I just got done seeing him, Auntie, and now I want to go see my Beemax."

Wasabi and Honey shared looks that weren't promising.

"Baymax and Hiro arent together?" Bi guessed.

Huan looked away. "They're just being silly right now..."

Wasabi was on it in a moment. " Buddy," he hugged him close. "It's all going to be okay if I have to clean up this _**mess**_ myself." The man's sudden anger seemed aimed at a few, personal targets.

"You leave everything to us now, honey," Honey Lemon reached out and stroked his little head before sharing another look with Wasabi. "Where's Gogo and Fred?"

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"This changes things," Honey said. "You go find Hiro, Bi, and take Huany to Mei; I'll go find Max."

"I'll come with you!" Huan grasped her hands.

"Baby, you probably need to go back to your mother."

"I REALLY need to see Beemax," He met her eyes with nothing but truth.

"I know, baby."

Wasabi patted his little arm as he broke out into small sniffles. "Go see your Beemax, buddy, we'll see you soon." He and Honey met eyes again and it was in knowledge in realization.

And Huan did not know what this meant as he was taken to go see his Beemax…

…

The man's high-pitched scream as he flew upside down and was dangling by a CF rope from the trees was heard throughout the forest.

"Sorry, Bi, couldn't be sure you weren't one of our many enemies," Hiro pulled down his black mask and grinned at him.

The look Wasabi sent him immediately made look down at his unlaced boots... It was a loaded with a thousand words.

"Wasabi! Huan?" Mei prompted him, having received his text.

"Perfectly safe, he's going with Honey to see Baymax right now."

"The RRC Disband," Hiro said emotionlessly and laser cut his friend down to which he fell in an undignified heap.

"Okay, little man," Wasabi got to his feet quickly and reached out for him to pull him close... but it was in such a way as to hold him accountable. "About all this Disband and Resistance nonsense..."

"What about it?" Hiro met his eyes, keeping his voice steady. "It was inevitable."

Wasabi gauged him. "Was it really?" he said, his black brows lowering dangerously over his eyes.

Hiro felt something summoned inside of him... he was too weak to fight with another friend. "Bi, Aunt Cass isn't even my real aunt, our team isn't together anymore and Baymax…"

"Your best friend," Mei touched his shoulder.

Wasabi caught him about the arm and whirled him around with a jerk. "Your BEST friend," he nailed it right into Hiro's very being.

The boy rebelled emptily.

"My Maxie is GONE."

"No," Wasabi put it very clearly for him. " _You_ were gone the moment you decided not to stand up for him that day on the roof... And you've been trying to justify your abandonment of our buddy ever since," his eyes watered, his voice cracked. "Of OUR best friend."

Hiro trembled. Wasabi backed away from him, shaking his head in absolute disbelief.

"Baymax and Gogo aren't the ones who forgot about Tadashi, Hiro, you did."

The boy started to back away from him "I was trying..."

Hiro knew that this is what Baymax had been trying to tell him all along.

Wasabi was calm and he never looked away from him. "I told you one time to come back to us when you found your heart again."

The man shook his head as Hiro recalled vividly the time he had almost disbanded the team himself.

"I think that time has passed, buddy," Wasabi told him and dashed off.

Hiro, looking down at the white helmet suddenly in his hands, slowly placed it on his head and walked back to the Resistance who were ready to go now.

...

The former escape pods has served their purpose for the former Care Bots working with Ji-Min and Baymax, having successfully taken control of them, and they were now in an airfield ready to face the new wave of Resistance members.

"We must do what we can to help them," he said in his suit at the front.

"Even if that means having to face them in battle?" Ji's voice emitted.

"I believe it will be more of an apprehension and the prevention of further injury and damage to the city."

"Right," the man sighed. Baymax viewed to cityscape with his long-range scanner.

"Gogo, Hiro, Fred, Wasabi and Honey are all here in the city; we will help them just like the others."

"The way you're thinking is kind of different..."

Baymax could not deny this as he looked down at his suit when suddenly he saw someone running towards him... for a moment, he really couldn't believe what he saw and then a suited Huan was running right up to him and the other clones looking down.

It could not be denied that the formation of suited beings was one of a fairly intimidating assembly, a robotic army of justice notwithstanding, but the little boy knew exactly who he was running to and he did not for a moment show a fear in anything.

"Huany," Baymax almost sighed in a soft whir when he saw the little boy coming toward him and picked him up instantly, cradling of him close in his arms and watched as pink-swatched suit was smiling as they came forward.

"Honey-Lemon," He tried to make his voice automated.

Tried not to scare her off...

The look she gave him was one of love, sadness and longing.

Something inside of him hesitated, something deep inside of his very being and seemed almost for a moment to overwhelm him when he felt a little hand touch him on the chest.

"It's okay, Beemax, we're going to be a team again!" Huan said up to him, patting him where his chip had once been.

The botman blinked recalling an entire night not having it is chipmate Cradle to his chest

"I do not believe it is that simple, Huany."

"Of course it is!" Huan said and then he climbed out of be Max's arms. "But... until then," He assumed a heroic pose. "I, Huan, will be the new leader at Big Hero 6!"

Baymax blinked to him and suddenly he was chuckling in his bell tone, snuggling little boy close to his helmet. The boy himself was laughing, too, clutching onto him and saying how he could be Baymax's sidekick or Baymax could be his sidekick and then Honey came over to both of them.

"You DO have a cool laugh, Beemax!"

"Baymax," the girl entreated, looking at her friend.

"Honey-Lemon," Baymax reached out to her in gentle voice and pulled her into his arms and suddenly she broke out into tears, sobbing against his chest when she felt the wounded soul tear into her own heart.

"It was wrong to leave you all!" she exclaimed."

"Everything will be all right," He said as he set her down. But, she thought she was talking to someone else who was Baymax but was not. "I will take care of things," now he patted her shoulder.

"Let me help you," she touched his arms.

He blinked at her.

"Let me help _you_."

Baymax lowered his shoulders. "The time for that has past," he told her gently, moving her long hair behind her shoulder and then he put the little boy in her arms. Huan protested in a near wail.

"Stay with your Aunt Honey," Baymax told him, for the first time in Huan's life denying him.

For his own safety.

"BAYMAX-" Honey tried again.

They watched as Baymax blasted into the sky and the aerial thrust pushed them back a step as the botman lead them all away.

...

"How do you want to handle this?" Jinsu's top advisor asked when he'd regained consciousness.

"Fortunately, I'm not one of those watch-them-destroy themselves-types. Get ready to move in."

...

In the middle of the city the Resistance marched on, led by the two members who were the most active in bringing everything together. At any other time, Hiro would never have believed this was possible but now he and Yama walked side-by-side with villains, citizens and even allies alike.

The Baymax clones landed before them, surprisingly organized, and surprisingly suited... Hiro saw they were all in his Baymax 2.0 designs (it figured) and this made him clench his fist and raise it up in the air.

"Let's do this he!" He shouted.

"Let's take back our lives!" Yama struck up his fist as well and cheers rang out.

"You really ought to looking into copyrights after this is over with," Someone said to Hiro.

"Hiro?" A voice he knew to his core spoke.

It was with shock when the boy turned back around to find who was on the other side of the dividing lines. Baymax blinked at him in disbelief even though it shouldn't be surprising...

"Just a heads up," a villaness girl came up beside him, "All those happen to be the former Care Bots; just thought you ought to know before going head-first into kill mode."

All Hiro could recall in his head was Wasabi's last words to him,

 _That time has passed_.

To be continued...


	26. Attack the heart

**I**.

`~ If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever. `~ - A.A. Milne

2000…

The cherry blossoms were particularly beautiful that year, but the young woman cradling her infant son close to her tight chest barely noticed…

Tight, because of the metal plating she had to have to keep her spinal cord rigid but flexible.

The accident…

"Keio?" A quiet, humble voice spoke.

Twenty-five-old Keio Li-Ton Tanaka rose at once to find a friendly, round-faced woman approaching… a little plump as she, too, had just had a baby.

"Where's Taku?" Keio held the infant tight to her black jumper, eyeing the other woman unsurely. Almost anxiously.

"It's okay…" Chihiro Hamada-Yuri had a gentle way about her, just like Taku. She smiled as she drew forward fearlessly. "He had an emergency surgery, so I came-"

Keio averted her eyes abruptly.

"The baby?" Chichi's green eyes were concerned as she prioritized her presence, peering at the Easter-yellow bundle.

"Yes," Keio kept her voice calm as she folded the blanket down to reveal a thin, almost serious face. "He's a handsome boy, as beautiful as…" she sighed.

Her orange-honey eyes drew at once to the married woman's face, waiting, but she didn't seem to notice. Keio saw it wasn't opportunity on Chichi's face...no, it was a plan forming.

Keio was amazed.

Was… was she looking at this two-day old boy like she saw or expected to see something in him? Like she really wanted a child born under these circumstances?

"What's his name?" Chichi asked softly, taking the boy into her arms as naturally as air forming breath. She never looked up as the sakura stirred.

"I've been calling him Hero," the taller woman shrugged, "His father is like one to me, so, I guess it just stuck."

Chichi blinked down at the boy.

"Hero… I have an Uncle Hiroto, but he's passed."

Keio nodded. "Then it's settled: Hiro," she tucked the papers under Chichi's hand and between the infant's head.

She had strapped the nylon baby bag over her shoulder and was preparing to leave…

Eyes fell to her.

"You know," Keio turned to look at the woman who had married the love of her life. "If we were in different roles, I think you and I might have a chance to be friends, ya know?"

A wryness was on the thin woman's lips. "Is that right? If we were on the same side?"

"No," Chichi shook her head of medium auburn hair, smiling, "I just think it's crazy how the world dictates what has to be… what it thinks the world has to be…"

"So in a perfect world, I would have Taku and you and I would be friends? Is that it?"

Keio felt her temper rise.

"No," Chichi repeated herself as she held the cooing baby close to her; they both knowing he was going somewhere safe. "In an imperfect world, we could still find love. Even if we have to choose it above all else."

They locked eyes one more moment, in spirit but in differences of view, before Chichi bowed and left with Hiro.

Keio watched a long time, then she went home to an entire fleet of members dedicated to preventing robotic uprising.

16 years later…

 **ll.**

The Crossroads of Destiny had come to an end; there was nothing Hiro or anyone could do to deny what was before them.

"Wait a minute," the boy was vaguely aware of Yama speaking, "is _that_ -?"

Something akin to a bolt of feeling shook Hiro inside.

"Yes," he said softly, mouth dry.

"Oh," the ecstatic tone in Yama's voice was the most dreadful thing Hiro had ever heard. "Oh, what I wouldn't GIVE to be you right now, Hiro."

The boy watched across the way as Baymax tilted his head at Hiro, suddenly not comprehending himself, it seemed, what he was about to do or what Hiro was doing.

Hiro swallowed hugely.

" ** _Fighting your best friend_? _!_** " The man shook his suited shoulder. Hiro glanced up; he seemed finally to comprehend that he had outfitted the entire Resistance to take down his best friend and all the Care Bots. "Some guys get all the luck…"

By the time Hiro met Baymax's eyes again, there was no doubt that Baymax understood.

He understood, too.

Never… never had Hiro wanted to die so much. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Even after all those weeks… nothing, _nothing_ compared to this hell.

…

Baymax began to make a decision about what he was going to do when suddenly two people came to his side between the Care Bots.

"Honey? Wasabi?" He did not mask the surprise and concern in his voice.

They were in the new suits Hiro had once made for them then but in their own colors of choice; dark teal and pink.

"We stand with you," Honey said.

"No… not against-"

"Choices have been made," Wasabi clarified for him. "Hiro was welcomed to join us at any time...Other than that, we're here with you."

Baymax understood now as well as Honey did; they no longer regarded Hiro's choices as anything but his own.

…

"I have to be down there…" Fred said from the roof where he, his father and the rest of the team were.

"Son, we need you right here where we are."

The young man lifted up the head of his old suit; the other one having been fried beyond functionality.

"You need to be up here where it's-"

He suddenly saw a suited black figure appear from quite literally nowhere off to the left of Baymax and the rest.

Fred clenched his left claw.

Helicopters from above circled, dark airships were coming further into the city, people with phones (returning evacuees?) and competing news crew were about. Stan Lee was firm now.

"I know you would get anything to fix this fractious situation with your team but we need you up here with-"

"I know where I'm needed," his son turned to him, his own decision wrought. "Sorry Dad, my mind's made up."

His father tried to reach for him but Fredzilla had already leapt down and taken up residency between Baymax and Gogo.

No one commented; they only stood beside one another…

Slowly, even Mei and Dian emerged. Huan emerged. Suddenly it seemed everyone who been adopted by their Care Bot had found their way back in…

One by one, they took the hands of the suited robots:

Mirroring a world that two best friends had envisioned a short time ago.

…

"Hiro?" Yama looked down at him uncertainly. "You into this robo-peace rally…?"

Something came out of Hiro's mouth that he wasn't sure was his own voice…

"I made you a promise…"

Suddenly, dark violet appeared on every wrist around him... anti-mag gauntlets lit up.

"Get ready," Hiro heard Gogo say to the team.

Baymax stood across the way, watching Hiro but he seemed to see right through him.

The air went heavy and nothing made a sound in the muffled silence as one by one the RRC Disband lifted out their wings.

What was left of Big Hero 6 readied themselves as Caree's squeezed the hands of their companions and then willingly allowed them to shelter them behind their giant crimson forms.

Hiro's eyes never left Baymax's face... who stared at him for the longest moment.

It was another long heartbeat until the last pair of crimson wings extended from his best friends back...ready.

He drew back his own gauntlet and

 _Fooooooo_!

A flash of gold like wind appeared before Hiro's eyes and there was a person there… white hair, eyes of the gentlest blue, he reached out and took Hiro's hands.

Benevolence gripped every single fiber of the boy's being as he stared up into these eyes.

He saw him.

"Let's move!" Hiro heard Yama give the command.

But-

"NO!"

The sixteen-year-old wheeled around and threw his hands out before them, seeing that Yama had targeted Baymax in particular.

"What?" More than a few said.

"This isn't right…" he told them almost gasped out. "What we're doing... what I'm doing!"

Though everyone looked disgusted there were some who looked a bit conflicted.

Yama explained very concisely for him, "It's too late for that, Hiro, you've chosen your side... Look over there, look over at your friends, does it look like they buy it anymore?"

Hiro peered over his shoulder.

Everyone was ready for a fight.

His friends did not flinch…

Baymax did not flinch.

"Get back over here," Yama said in a deep voice. "Where-"

"The Care Bots were only trying to help," Hiro looked down.

"It's too late for that," a villainess spoke up.

"We can't punish them for only trying to help us! When… when we brought this on ourselves."

Somewhere… it seemed someone was looking at him. Listening.

"You're either with us or against us." They made it very clear to Hiro.

The forces facing them did not back down; they were ready.

The Resistance was ready.

Hiro turned and faced his friends.

Baymax had not relaxed his position… who had-? A tiny figure had been watching and listening. Huan had been.

Hiro met his best friend's eyes but could only see the slanted rim set over the black orbs.

"It's not too late," He said to him, begged of him. "It's not too late!"

Silence screamed in a withering agony.

Baymax spoke in gentle truth,

"It is too late, Hiro, the others are right."

...

"What do we do first?" Yama's right hand woman asked.

A brief pause.

"Attack the heart," Hiro said.

Numbly.

"Oh!" Yama said. "That's good. Uh... what does that mean?"

"Maybe it means attack the middle first... the heart of the RRC disband." Someone said.

"Or," Yama thought of something quickly, "Maybe it means a laser sword to the heart itself!"

"Huh," Speculation grew. "Or-"

A helmet cracked to the ground.

…

From every side, and angle, all watched as Hiro Hamada had taken his helmet off and thrown it to the ground. The dark violet shading which was what the helmet had it once been set to changed from white to that shade, perfectly matching Hiro's old suit color.

Life seeped back into everyone; everyone was dumbfounded.

...

Hiro reached over and pieced off his suit, like pulling petals off a flower. His eyes never left Baymax, who was now just as confused as everyone else, as one by one the carbon fiber suit pieces were thrown to the ground with a statement of emphasis, like words in action.

Then off went the dark underlayer.

Soon Hiro was only standing in cargo shorts, a red t-shirt, even his boots were gone...

"What kind of protest is this?!" Came a distant voice.

Hiro did not turn away, his eyes were set on Baymax imploringly...

He saw that the botman was curious but not convinced.

The young man's eyes softened to that of a boy's; he reached up to where his heart was and patted it. As if by the will of a miracle, Baymax tilted his head up and met Hiro's eyes in recognition. He knew what Hiro was asking and he found his own suited red hand reaching up to where his accessport was. Baymax patted his chest back at Hiro.

With no more than a quick breath, Hiro started and then sprinted right toward Baymax.

Protests echoed after him.

Cameras and phones tilted at the scene unfolding...

Hiro saw no one and nothing else but Baymax.

...

The other side watched as a red helmet cracked to the ground, every subsequent piece which all varied in size depending on which part of anatomy it was attached to was practically smashed to the street. By the time Baymax was done he had burst out of every last piece of suit he could think to disperse of. With his eyes set ahead to the boy running for him, he started out with his arms...

He was caught.

Snagged by his left boot, Baymax reached down to quickly undo it.

The botman nearly had his fingers on it when a black figure zipped up to him and expertly folded it down. "Gogo?" He said in surprise, she met his eyes with determination in her own orange-gold ones.

"Go, buddy," she instructed.

He reached down and grasped her hand, which she rested her cheek on briefly in thanks.

Baymax then walked out slowly and totally exposed, his arms out as wide as he could make them.

...

Hiro saw the end of the beginning...

The only thing that made sense,

Baymax,

Was walking right towards him, his arms extended out...

Like someone coming up to greet him from walking off a plane.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest that let him know he wasn't dreaming; his best friend was just feet away from him... his feet hurt from running without footwear, sharp edges poking along his socks, a sudden flutter of butterflies in his stomach that he wouldn't make it in time... Baymax was right there before him now. Arms open. Heart accepting. Hiro's sides ached with pain and his lungs stung as he stopped.

His breath hitched.

Then Hiro, hot and red-faced, leapt right into Baymax's arms.

To be continued...


	27. Counterpoint

**I**.

Hiro, gasping, head spinning, gripped onto the only one who had made his life make sense these last two years.

He felt the familiar arms go around him; the only difference being that he felt his head placed to his best friend's accessport.

The familiar sensation of guilt froze and melted when he registered a hand pressed against his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hiro heard himself say, felt the jettison of his heart jump with truth to these words. He knew what he meant; he knew he had begun to truly-

"It is all right," the voice at his ear whispered softly, frantically, and he felt himself being rocked back and forth in place. "It is all right." Baymax told him.

He both comforted and acknowledged.

…

Gogo had removed her helmet and was smiling at the pair as Baymax, eyes sealed, held Hiro close to him.

Their paths were clear to all.

She looked up with shining eyes and nodded at her friends, disregarding anything else but this moment… they were looking right back at her, tired but nodding as well...smiling.

…

Baymax pulled away and looked down into Hiro's eyes a moment.

Just for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Hiro's words meant for every wrong he'd ever wrought; denying Baymax his right to choose, six months of absence, joining the stupid Resistance! Any lingering doubt on who-

"I'm sorry too," the botman quickly held him close, one more time.

Their world was their-

"Is that why?" Fred suddenly asked.

He, too, meant something else.

"Yep," Gogo confirmed.

All hell broke loose.

Hiro and Baymax could only look up as those around them rushed forward, some instinct compelling them to see the dark airships overhead.

They immediately turned to what Hiro thought was the Resistance attacking but it was clear in the next instant that the members had actually transmitted a portion of anti-mag force over everyone; including the civilians and Care Bots.

Hiro feared for them, wanted to help, but was covered by Baymax.

He tried to fight him.

"You _will_ let me you!" Baymax insisted in his person's voice, restraining Hiro to him as he shielded his body entirely.

A beat.

"Okay." Hiro responded, weak-willed.

The boy, uncaring if he was a hero or not, allowed Baymax to protect him without qualms.

No matter the outcome.

…

It was an intense final siege as the RRC Headquarters attempted to crush the wall of violet.

Shades of intense blue and purple crushed against each other… mag and anti-mag.

People were rushed to safety by Big Hero 6, but people still stumbled, they still got lost…

The brave citizens who had come back into San Fransokyo to aid their bots quickly found themselves separated and at risk in the chaos.

These very creatures and the team, working together, managed to herd most of them over to where the Resistance was... to where the strongest of the wall withstood.

Hands reached out for them from the Resistance and took hold those who reached back; villians, normal people, important people, all as one.

Even Yama ordered his goons to help!

Among them Huan tried to help, too, but was caught in the rush. He felt his desire to be a hero and need to get to safety warring as he barely avoided the rush of feet that could crush him…

 _Would_ crush him.

Out of nowhere, a stray anti-mag dart from one of the Resistance members who tried to reach for him went right for his head.

The boy was frozen, suddenly realizing he had made it to the other side, when-

A figure in yellow cut in front of him and grabbed hold of him close.

"MAMA," the boy shrieked as the anti-mag dart pierced into her back. He felt her 90 lb body crumple into his small one.

His suddenly weak limbs-

It was then that someone had grabbed him from behind, someone that caught him and his mother.

When Huan looked up he saw the despondent but aware eyes of his cousin.

Another glance up revealed that Beemax had placed himself in front of them.

He realized from within the huddle that the chaos was being muffled by soundproof anti mag.

But this was so slowly changing…

The violet wall was being broken by the superior magnetic force of HQ.

It snapped, crackled and popped like a sheet of ice on a lake… a resisting, static lake-

"There buddy," he looked up and saw that his Beemax was donning his seat.

Huan didn't realize that both him and Hiro were looking up because right at that moment Gogo, still helmetless, was looking at him.

She seemed quietly terrified.

Huan merely stared at her.

"Let's go, Baymax!" The baritone of Hiro's voice broke through the muffled silence.

As if on cue, from some long ago time before Huan was even born, the robot gathered them all up in his arms effortlessly.

Huan noticed that Hiro did not put up a fight…

The boy was too busy crying into his mother's arms.

"We must get to safety," Baymax's voice was an odd mix of control and stress.

Light and noise cut into their world as Huan felt Hiro clutch him and his mother close.

The ground left very fast and they were aerially bolting at a great velocity. Escaping, not fighting.

…

It seemed the Care Bots had taken into their own use a sort of escape pod exodus yet again.

On a mass front, they equally divyed up how many people they could carry and followed the example of their leader.

No one saw that the remaining district members were trying to keep HQ at bay; this included Ha-Jun and Ji-Min.

Everyone, Resistance members and citizens alike, were carried off in the opposite direction.

Away, nearly three-thousand Baymax 2.0 evacuating anyone and everyone they could to safety; no matter who they were.

 **ll**.

"Ow," Mei looked up at Baymax with a sheepish grin, not immune to irony herself.

He worked quietly over her in his crimson suit and she looked up back at him speculatively; wondering, it seemed, what the next step in the road was for him or her or for their family.

The botman looked down into her eyes from the cot where he and the other Care Bots as well had helped set up tents for those who had been injured in the foray; she saw the person that lingered in him and that he was trying to mask them. Slowly, she reached up and touched his glass helmet.

Baymax let her remove it and then she rested back on her back, breathing slowly.

"You could have been deathly injured," he told her very gently, blinking.

"It's a wonder we don't worry you to death."

He went back to his stripping off the last of her cracked yellow suit and she breathed shakily this time.

"At least Gogo's suit protected me."

At this, Baymax turned slightly.

"It was very fortunate that Gogo's armor shielded your body."

The words were concise, toneless.

Mei tilted her head at him, she asked softly, "Have you lost faith in humans?"

She was unafraid of his answer, more worried for him.

Baymax looked back at her earnestly. "I have not lost faith in my friends."

She wrinkled her brow, settling down again. "You have every right to, you know?"

He continued to examine her over before placing a cool cloth over her forehead and giving her water from a bottle. Mei did not stop looking at the him, beseechingly both in her own curiosity and concern for how he was doing internally.

She felt herself stifling soft sob, seeing her son as her eyes drifted -

A big, black carbon leather hand patted her head gently.

"Mei, if anything," he spoke to her from his enormous height, just the two of them in this tiny tent. "I have lost faith in myself."

...

Huan moved about where his aunt was. She casually perused a Tablet, never having to glance up... always knowing when the little boy was trying to run off and find someone.

"We gotta find the others."

"You _gotta_ stay here in this partain with me until Baymax says it's okay to go back."

"But-!"

Just then arms found him and the little boy was ecstatic to feel and see his Aunt Cass holding him close.

"Aunt Cass," Dian breathed in almost greater relief.

She accepted them both into her arms.

"Hiro?-Mei?-Baymax?" she said immediately.

"Hiro's out on watch duty with some of the Resistance members. Mei's...w-with Baymax."

Cassandra's eyes widened at Dian and she crushed the girl closer to her.

Huan took that moment upon their distraction to slip out and wander off.

...

A great layer of anti-mag shielded the entire half the Muihara Woods, and this time it was not against the perceived enemy; this time a greater anarchist purpose was being deployed by the Resistance who, if anyone was being honest, was the whole point of the organization, anyways.

While the Care Bots tended to those in need, those who were going to rebel against them... helped them.

Hiro, feeling in his own way a part of things again, felt secure as he walked along the forest brim and inspected the anti-mag.

"Really think your cousin Dian should be doing this," a black-robed girl grinned back at him.

"Please, she didn't join us back when it was edgy, too." Hiro chuckled.

But of course, that feeling of security turned to a feeling of guilt as he looked upon the enormous encampment behind him. Hiro felt like a superhero turned from the inside out. He felt like someone he would have become otherwise had it not been for his best friends intervening.

The teen sat down in the grass beneath the evening overcast and watched everyone, wondering who was going to find him...

Knowing that there were more important people and things to attend to.

His head fell forward and he was thinking about how his only true blood relatives were back in San Fransokyo, putting themselves on the line when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thought I'd find you here, Zhizhi."

Hiro jerked to alertness; an entire year fell off of him.

He looked up to see the loving, tired eyes of his Uncle Hasaki, eyes that could not have beheld Hiro anymore of affection if the boy was his very own son. Hiro, still for a moment contemplating blood versus bond, immediately felt himself thrust onto his feet and into his uncle's arms.

"HASAKI!"

The man held him so close, nearly crushed him to him.

A hugger? Hasaki Hamada had never been a-

"I'm sorry I haven't been faithful to my friends, I treated Baymax horribly, I haven't been to joking out for our family, l-"

Hasaki sighed roughly. "I've done all of that times 1000, my son."

The man held him tightly for just another moment and then he brought him back to look into his eyes.

"Zhizhi," he said in a soft, gravelling voice, "Nephew, if Taku and Chihiro were here, they would have wanted you to be proud. They would have wanted you to do is take ownership for what has happened."

The 16 year old boy considered this, nodding slowly.

Hasaki leaned away, having had some time to think things through.

"We all must learn to account for what we have done," he said solemnly. "Though so rarely we do."

Hiro looked out at where his friends and family were.

"Go find your team," Hasaki patted him once on the back and smiled with satisfaction as he watched his nephew bolt down to them, hurrying as fast as he could to find those he loved.

...

"Fred, I can't."

"Sure you can!"

"Yeah, if I disguise my voice, appearance and genetic makeup," Gogo muttered the last part.

"Look, if you don't-"

"What's there to say?" She backed away, going under his arm.

The look on her friend's face was perplexed, almost in disbelief.

"This isn't you," he said. "You're not acting like the Gogo I know."

She looked up at him, "Of course not," the girl said, shaking her bangs free. "I don't have a hair streak."

For once, it was Fred who was looking at her knowingly.

Google smiled quickly, then tried to hide it.

He touched her shoulders and came very close to her, unafraid of whether she'd sock him in the face or not.

"Things are never going to get better until we face them head on."

His blue eyes and voice were sincere and then he held out something thin and dark green.

Gogo's eyes widened a little bit as he placed the cocoon in her hands.

He squeezed her shoulders once more, gave her a big hug and then sent her into the tented area with Baymax and Mei. Fred then found himself enveloped from behind by Honey Lemon and Wasabi patting his shoulder proudly. They stood watching outside for a moment until Dian came up to them frantically with Aunt Cass quickly relieved of Hiroshi by Honey.

The young Chinese woman was gesturing wildly while Cassandra articulated,

"Huan," she said, shooting a sidelong look at Dian, "apparently _again_ , is missing."

The three friends exchanged looks and then quickly joined in the search.

"Hey," Wasabi remembered, " Doesn't Huany have a tracker on his suit?"

They almost clunked heads together as they tried to get his reading.

...

The crowds were thinning as families and friends ajoined together, many on their phones and finding to their displeasure that the signals were frayed, as Hiro made his way towards the signals that had miraculously cleared up that morning (who had been scrambling them? Obviously someone with that kind of tech know-how) when he heard a voice _psst_ at him. The teenager turned to see a little hand waving frantically towards him. Looking about, Hiro rubbed his arms together (bereft of warmer clothing) and came.

A smiling Huan, sporting to his horror was a blown-out Care Bot skin tied around his shoulders, bowed to him once.

"Follow me," he took Hiro by the hand and led him into the woods just as his frantic caregivers came running by.

 **IIl.**

The swish of air was so quiet that at first Mei thought it was just the wind, but then she saw someone standing in the corner.

Like a shadow, as still as a dead tree, Gogo stood almost as if she were in mourning in the corner.

The look of remorse, of loss, was so prevalent in her eyes staring seekingly at Mei that the girl reached out for her.

Like a timid deer, Gogo stepped forward, extending her hand…

A different hand reach down and took Mei's.

To both the girls equal amount of shock, Baymax half blocked the younger girl from Gogo's view.

"Baymax?" The older of the two voiced their combined shock.

He never looked down at her.

"Your vital signs are fine."

His words were courtesy.

A pale feeling of raw agony….

"Baymax-," Gogo's voice from what make it here was one of heartbreak. "I have no excuse. But, can't you just-"

His voice was so soft it was like sleet upon roses, "Mei is fine. You need to leave now, please."

"Why?!" she cried.

Their roles were reversed, and they both knew why Baymax was doing this, would not have said this otherwise…

He hesitated for just a moment.

Baymax eclipsed her completely from Mei's view.

"It is very much to your knowledge why," he said, so soft that only the three of them had a chance of hearing.

Gogo was out of the tent faster than humanly possible…

She did not and could not see or know that as soon as she left Baymax had collapsed into the one person who could ever truly understand.

Mei held him, as enormous and solid as Baymax was, just like she had hold her own sons.

Something in her wilted, something in her strengthened, as Baymax's sobs came light and fast.

…

Hiro was practically going limp by the time Huan lead him to the bottom of the encampment.

"Can you tell me what's going-?"

"Shh! You'll break the amb-vel-ance."

"Ambiance?" Hiro said dryly.

The cool, little hand grasped his fingers tighter, he sniffed, "I know what I said."

"Buddy, you're going to catch a cold out here!" Within a large space of blue haze, Hiro scooped him up. It was getting dark… "C'mon, let's get back."

"Heer-o. LET GO."

Already an armful, Huan squirmed about.

"Now, Huany, come on. You-"

Just then, five unsuited Care Bots were before them.

"Oh," Hiro backstepped with an uneasy grin, holding Huan close to him, "Let's talk about this…"

"RELEASE your CHIEF."

The 16 year old teen found himself lifted into the air relieved of his young cousin and posted over head by what were essentially Baymax.

"Is this really happening?" he said, eyes wide.

"Cer-teen-ly!" Huan said chipperly. "Come, my children of robotic origin."

Like a wise little sage, wrapped in a Care Bot skin, lead them down to where a glowing mass was.

"Heer-o will make a most excellent sacrifice," Huan grinned up at his cousin.

Hiro stopped struggling.

"SACRIFICE?!"

"For it has been foretold by me, Chief Huany Huan," he said as the ground leveled out and they arrived at the source of the glow.

"Huan, have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Nope," the boy spouted out as Hiro was gently set down. "Don't have a mind, Heero, member? I'm part robot!"

"Oh, yeah, I-"

He saw before him many of the Care Bots watching him curiously and grinned and waved.

The source of light turned out to be fractal magnetism going up in a beautiful swirling vortex…

Slowly.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Hiro came down beside Huan and touched his arm.

"Sure is, buddy."

The little boy's grin was quick and fast.

"We have a new initiate!" He raised his arm jubially. " I, Chief Huany Huan, accept you Botter-"

"Botter-?" Hiro grinned doubtfully at him.

"Brother but with 'bot'."

He chuckled.

"Into the Bothood of the Ba'lalala!"

To Hiro's amazement, the Care Bots copied. But for the last shred of sanity, and with no one around, Hiro soon found himself relieved of his shirt…

Donning a white robe he didn't want to think what it had once been, though it was warm…

And as was customary with the weird, they were soon joined by Fred as they Ba'lalala danced through the night.

…

Like some kind of lost guru hippie refugee, that night found Hiro watching as what was left of the RRC District try to keep back headquarters n the horizon.

Surprisingly, at one point, they gave up for the night.

Below, the Care Bots were covering up the ones who had ventured to join them, including the rest (most) of the team.

Hiro briefly remembered as he sat on the rock, his head falling to the side, someone once telling him and one and Baymax they should start a tribe with how much they fistbumped.

Someone caught him from behind and picked him up.

At the familiar warmth and softness, Hiro snuggled in close and sighed as the night was cool, clear and starry above.

To be continued...


	28. There's Nothing That I Won't Do: 1 of 2

Happy International Woman's Day!

~'~ _She had the soul of a mermaid, the fire of a lioness, the heart of a hippie and the spirit of a butterfly.~'~_

 **l.**

Everything was soft and weightless.

Light fell over the shadows but somehow there was still a pale dark... slowly, Hiro saw that a peach glow was behind his eyelids.

Sun was eclipsing…

"Good morning," Someone trilled to him and wiped at his eyes, and Hiro opened them to find two familiar ones blinking down at him.

Baymax was holding him in his arms, where he was warm, dry and secure.

"Maxie…" Hiro said softly, wondering if they were somewhere better. The two friends look down onto the horizon and saw only sunlight.

The botman indicated that Hiro was normally clothed.

"Did you go back into the city?!"

"I always carry a spare set of your clothes just in case you need them." Baymax tilted his head at Hiro.

The teen touched his oval face.

"Where is everyone?" He said softly, himself, trying not to break the trance.

"Below us," Baymax said in general, "I just wanted to wait until you woke up…" he sensed what Hiro really needed to know. "Everyone is safe."

"No… where's HQ? They're the new bad guys we gotta worry over."

Baymax was reflective as he held Hiro there on the cliff, then looked out onto the forest below and the city that was abandoned.

"So many we call enemies…"

Hiro was humbled.

"You're not my enemy."

Baymax met Hiro's eyes.

It clicked.

"What happened?" The boy outright demaded.

His best friend looked down, not wanting to instigate anyone.

Hiro wouldn't have it.

"Baymax, you look at me and tell me who hurt you," he told him, "Tell me who's been-"

"Gogo," The botman met his eyes. Hiro bristled like a porcupine. Baymax blinked.

"We'll take care of her," the teen swore wrathfully, "I'm not gonna hurt her, but she's gonna own up and FACE us for what she's done. To Toothless. Fred. You. Huany." He felt his anger rising. "She...she-" This was Gogo. This was their- "Baymax?" Hiro sought his best friend.

"I could not save her," Baymax said shakily, almost broken, his sadness quiet in a voice that was almost ghostly. But then Hiro's mind connected. "Hiro, I could not."

Hiro felt his best friend in the disembodied voice, the slow eye blink of Baymax made him real and Hiro hugged him.

"Not alone you can't," he said.

The botman hugged him close, too, and they stood in the warm sun.

...

Crowds of people were converging in together down to the centerfold of the campsite.

It seemed that a few unofficial leaders were having a time coming up with what to do next.

Unobtrusive, Gogo stood between some ordinary citizens. She was not in any one particular group but she still listened.

"Hey," Dian suddenly appeared beside her, dressed in a long, black robe and smiling.

There was an almost sort of frostiness to the way she looked at Gogo, even despite the crisp chill lingering in the air, but her eyes were clear.

The younger girl nodded and started to step back into the crowds; Dian caught her wrist.

"I thought we could talk a moment," she told Gogo.

"Actually, I think someone else wants to talk to you," Dian turned suddenly to find her father as he made his way from the Resistance and was standing beside her. In uniform, they were almost identical.

She stared at him a moment.

He stared back at her.

"Hello," Hasaki said quietly.

Dian was wide-eyed.

The people gave them a little room, going off into groups of their own, and Hasaki held out his hand to Dian.

"Do you think…?" He offered.

His daughter bit her lower lip.

The man inhaled, then shut his eyes, "I understand," he breathed out and turned to-

Quite suddenly, Dian Hamada was in Hasaki's arms and grasping him about the ribs.

He was stunned for a moment, then the man realized that he was actually being hugged by-

Hasaki wrapped his own arms around his daughter and did not let go of her.

"What do you mean 'take back the city' ?" A councilwoman of the Mayor argued. "We all saw how well your attempts went."

"Well, what do you suppose we do? Surrender?!" Yama argued back. "It's taking every last one of our Resistance members, bar me and the rest of my crew, just to hold them back!"

"They're only forcing themselves down on us cause the Californian RRC District went rogue," a man rallied once Gogo appeared quietly. "And then some went rogue on them."

Wasabi glanced her only briefly, having been holding them off one another with Honey and Fred while not being in suit.

"Look, it was all for a better purpose that the district took over the city, right?" He looked to Gogo, who didn't say anything. A lone Care Bot trundled to the center. "RIGHT?"

"I am a Care Bot, I have no opinion."

The crowds teemed restlessly.

"If somebody doesn't do something, we're going to burn down every. last. ONE of those Care Bots…" A woman challenged. Another added,

"They're to blame!"

"They're not to blame," Honey said quickly, 'flanked' by Wasabi and Fred, "Look, what has happened in the city is going to take a lot of time to get past but the most important thing-"

"Is our children," an ordinary woman with two frightened twins appeared, "Think about them."

A Resistance woman nodded. "Right, we could use them as a distraction to our…"

"Things aren't going to get better until we work together," Gogo suddenly offered.

Her friends looked hopefully at her.

"Right, and where were all of YOU when this RRC-"

"AaHYEYAHhhhh."

"Travesty was taking place?"

Yama made a point.

Wasabi nodded. "He's right."

The other man nodded back. "Yeah, I- I am?!"

"We didn't do enough." He said to Gogo. Honey held her hand out, green-yellow eyes imploring of their friend…

"Can we still help?"

Fred walked over to Gogo, who was still debating and nervous, took her hand and walked over to them as he pulled her along.

"Why bother?" One of the Resistance members came. "We all know she was the top RRC croon next to that cyborg."

The team bristled at Gogo's side.

"We all know what she did," Someone else said.

"How about everything she's done for you?" Honey suddenly said, taking Gogo's other hand.

"How about all the hours she's spent alone trying to protect this city?" Wasabi brought them all in.

"How about the sacrifices Leiko had to make to keep that crazy RRC leader from hijacking Hiro Hamada's Baymax clones and then taking over the city?"

Dian Hamada came forward with her father and a few of the Resistance members who were taking a break. They all blinked.

"Trust me," She smiled at Gogo. "When I say that we've all made mistakes, but some of us had to make sacrifices…" she turned to her father. "Terrible ones, the ones that had to happen for a greater purpose."

Hasaki closed his eyes, refusing to see himself that way, but he nodded to the other part.

"The fact of the matter is we've all done things we're not proud of, but HQ is hot on our trail and I think the best thing to do is willingly allow anyone to leave who wants to. Children…

Most definitely. Anyone can leave but the ones who are in immediate danger of being apprehended we should keep on the move." Hasaki said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"It's not about rounding us up," Gogo suddenly said informatively. "It's about restoring order, getting the city to "safety" and looking good doing it for my uncle."

They all looked at each other.

"But he's the bad guy," Yama pointed out.

Gogo sniffed. "There's more than one setting on a phone."

Her friends blinked at her with questions of their own while the citizens immediately went back to arguing. Gogo, sadly, slipped away just as Huan came forward with Baymax and Hiro.

…

With her cousins not answering, the outcome of division amongst her friends over her and no one agreeing on anything, Gogo came over to sit by the long lines waiting for breakfast.

The cover transparent anti-mag was warm and sunshine spilled through... the long lines were not because there was not enough to go around merely because no one could get enough.

When GoGo looked over she saw that the fractal magnetism from the detached Care Bot tubes from the crashed district turbine was what caused the warmth.

She turned to it, smiling, remembering the sun…

"Well, it's nice to see you finally looking a little happier."

Gogo was stunned when Krei Alistair, in a very nicely Resistance robe himself, came sit beside her on a fold-out chair that was available.

She got over it quickly and look down at her clasped fingers.

"I suppose we're still mulling over how I fail to move Hiro Hamada those few weeks ago, huh?" He offered, trying to cheer her up.

The girl smiled at him wryly. "I guess when we resort to asking you for help that's when we've hit rock bottom."

Krei sighed raggedly. "I'm sorry you and your friends have always felt that way."

"Hey, we all need a lesson in humility I guess," Gogo shrugged her arms, looking out and waiting for someone else to come up and make a futile attempt to make her feel like-

Hiroshi was suddenly placed in her arms.

In a recoil, Gogo safely delivered the baby back into Krei's and stood up immediately.

"What are you? CRAZY?"

Krei blinked at her, dumbfounded. "I-"

Hiroshi whimpered.

"-Don't you want?"

"Do I LOOK like someone who can be trusted with that baby?"

The child started to whimper when he noticed Gogo, even in his widening eyes, started to reach for her.

Krei held him close just a moment, then down in disbelief, and came forward over to the girl.

"Take the baby," he said kindly.

"Stay away from me," Gogo, in her cracked black suit, everyone watching, stepped back…

"C'mon," Mei suddenly took her hand,coated in shawl tied around her waist. "It's the lunch rush and it's all hands on deck." she pulled Gogo with her.

Like nothing had ever happened.

…

It took no more than half a second for Baymax to get his arms around four other friends of his, holding them close.

How he quite managed…

"Where's Gogo?" Hiro looked to Wasabi. Everyone else was still arguing around them.

He was deflated.

"Saw you and bailed."

Honey and Fred looked at each other.

Hiro's eyes were sad and hurt as well… for more than just a few reasons. Baymax was looking off in the easterly direction. He said,

"My sensors indicate she is that way."

The way he said it was very clinical and Hiro took his hand, squeezing it, when the botman looked down at him he was no more than a sad robot.

Honey was by his side as well.

"We have to work this out…"

Baymax turned to her.

In a low voice,

"Is it possible?"

"Of course it is!"

"You're the one who always believed that," Wasabi reminded him, looking right into his eyes.

Baymax nodded.

"Yes," He said, more confidently. "Yes, you are right."

Fred and Hiro exchanged speculative looks with each other... worried looks.

Did Hiro side with Dian?

Was Fred siding with…?

"That is enough," Baymax held them all in his arms. "That is enough division among us... We are best friends and nothing can change that."

Hiro chuckled. "That's a buddy."

Honey smiled. "But, Gogo-"

"Where's Huan?!" Wasabi panicked.

"I, Chief Huany Huan, do by decree there be peace and harmony for all!"

They all looked down as he came into the middle, holding his little arms out.

Honey's eyes widened. "Are you swearing-in?!"

"Chief Huany Huan," Hiro deepened his voice. " The Village elders and Grand Master Chief Baymax seek to counsel without the young chieftain."

He elbowed Baymax's belly.

"Yes," he bowed, touching hand, "Grandmaster Baymax would like to request young chief wanting to go and find his mother and aunts."

"Half my aunties are here, Beemax, and I think Gogo is over with Auntie Cass and Mama," he grinned at his grandfather who smiled back. Dian sighed.

"You know you let that boy run wild," Yama turned and commented. "Just like you guys do with Hiro. Heck, I was able to almost talked him into signing his own emaciation papers!"

Hiro smirked at Baymax and pulled them out of his robe, to which Baymax tilted his head and Dian took them all together.

"Hey!"

"Hiro, my citizenship is up today."

Several knuckles were cracked.

"And we do not let Huany run wild … or 'Hiro," Honey declared, then to Wasabi. "Do we?"

"NOOO. Of course not."

Everyone looked at Fred and Hiro looking in the same direction that was where Gogo was with Mei and Aunt Cass. The two boys looked at each other, measuring up one another.

Gogo had hurt Baymax…

Fred had gotten hurt, but was forgiving.

Wasabi honey and Baymax all looked at each other and then, snatching up Huan, chased after Fred and Hiro.

"Zhizhi!" Hasaki watched them.

"Frederick!" His father suddenly… "Hey," he turned to Hasaki Hamada and more members of his team were coming forward with apprehended resistance members who were very dangerous. "Weren't you charged with manslaughter?"

Dian sighed. "He stopped my brother from killing my cousin," she meant Stan's eyes squarely. " I think that hardly counts as **man** -anything."

To be continued...


	29. There's Nothing That I Won't Do: 2 of 2

"It's not really letting go of the past that is the problem. It is coming to terms with letting go of a possible future that will never be. That is the struggle. The mind wants to keep its fantasies. Even when they are wrong, unhealthy, dangerous, or even cruel. To let go of the past you must let go of the future and live in the present."

Anonymous.

 **I**.

Two years ago…

It was dimly lit in the laboratory even given the light emitting around a sheet of cardboard that was over the round window. However, the first person entering knew exactly where to step as a second person followed along close to his silhouette.

"Geez, Hamada, you ever think about cleaning up in here?"

Tadashi smiled over his shoulder at her briefly before going up to remove it and let the sunlight stream through.

Gogo blinked, momentarily blinded, and then she noticed a small, red suitcase on the floor.

"You're going to let me see your project?" she said with interest as he turned around, surprised.

Tadashi was always open when it came to everything in his life… all except what he was working on. That was his alone.

"Not quite ready yet," he said and opened the window, rotating it around on its axis and motioning for her to come over and stand on the other side. "Even though I know you like to have a good view of everything."

Gogo walked over and looked out into the sunny, Spring courtyard. She halted, then came closer and was hit by just how warm it was standing there.

At first, she thought it was the sun but it was actually the way Tadashi had been looking at her. Like he thought her capable of amazing things...

When she looked back, however, he was looking out towards the city and his red-gold eyes were concerned...like he was thinking about something heavily.

"Tadashi," Gogo lowered her thin brows.

"I guess I made it obvious, but, if you ever need anything…" He looked at her. "Just let me know; I know you come from a big family and so it might be kinda hard, ya know, without as many people around."

She blinked a moment and scoffed good-naturedly, "You're crazy! You act like I can't take care of myself."

Tadashi nodded once. "I'm more than sure you can, I'm just saying, if you ever need anything I'll be here. Tired as a sloth, but still here." He smiled.

The teen looked back out like a weight had been lifted off of him, admiring the sakura.

"You talk like we're family."

The ball-capped boy shrugged. "Maybe we could be."

Slowly, Gogo smiled back at him.

"All of us," he nodded back to the hallway, where all of their friends were.

It was right then that Gogo knew Tadashi Hamada was more than capable of amazing things.

 **Il.**

Presently...

"Well!" Cassandra breathed out, hands on hips, also in a donated dark robe. "That should just about do it."

As she swiped at her brow, those who would volunteer to help also looked up with her to the grouped-off evacuees who couldn't move.

"You're right," Mei smiled at her, running her hands along the front of her apron. "That should just about cover it," she giggled.

Gogo smiled at them, too, from her place in the serving line and almost added something when she sighed and turned back to covering up the tin tops.

"Hey," Mei touched her shoulder. "Thank you."

Gogo was uncertain for a moment.

"We saved your favorites," Aunt Cass came around to her, pulling back a container lid of cinnamon puffs. "Remember…?"

The girl blinked at her…

Then she remembered.

"Right! Of course, it's been a while," Gogo flushed, laughed.

Mei looked at the hopeful look on Aunt Cass's face, then she came up with her arms out to-

"Aunt Cass…"

"Please don't make this hard."

She almost had her arms around her and Gogo, defeated, started to go into them for a-

"Mama! Auntie! Gogo-"

Huan stopped. Everyone did… and then Aunt Cass seized Gogo into a crushing hug.

"Honey, come say hi to Gogo."

The looks the two exchanged…

"Gogo," Hiro was approaching, Fred on his heels as the crowds rose. Gogo started.

Afraid.

"Honey, come on, now." Aunt Cass tried to soothe her. Mei put out her hands at them.

"Guys, come on, she was just feeling better. This is overload."

Hiro was gentle, not glancing at Gogo. Fred tried slipping around but Hiro stopped him.

"We're not gonna start anything, okay? We just wanna-"

"There's nothing to say," Gogo backed away, even as Aunt Cass clutched her arm. "Please let me go," she asked urgently.

"Honey…"

Honey-Lemon, Wasabi…

Baymax.

Gogo was livid with anxiety.

"Let me go. LET ME GO." She shrieked, startling Aunt Cass who had never seen a less composed version of her girl before that she actually did. Gogo fled.

"Gogo!" Honey called for her.

" _See_! She's running," Hiro, feeling Baymax at his side, declared. "If she was sorry she-"

"I wouldn't forget that there was a few times you were running from us, too, buddy."

Wasabi touched his shoulder.

Hiro looked back at him and something was in his eyes that made Wasabi reconsider now.

"You don't know what she did," he said. "You guys didn't tell them, did you?" the teen turned to Fred and Baymax, who shook his head.

"It is not my place, Hiro."

Hiro met Fred's eyes...

Fred was disgusted.

"If you think you're going to pin this whole thing on Gogo like last time... you're wrong dude."

He gave chase after her.

"C'mon, buddy!" Hiro grabbed a hold of Baymax, pulling him along.

Honey quickly hugged Mei, while Wasabi nodded at Aunt Cass. Dian came running up to her sister, hugged her, patted Huan's head and for once the little boy listened to his aunt.

"I'll help with the dishes when I get back," Wasabi grinned.

"No need," Aunt Cass smiled at him and motioned to the Resistance members helping her with the cleaning. "They said anything was better than standing there trying to keep up the shield another minute."

…

Gogo was at the last, long hill knoll that would lead to the outskirts of the Muirhara Woods and subsequently her chance to leave once and-

"Hello, former Co-administer."

She gasped a little and then turned to see that one of the Care Bots had spotted her. Surveying about the perimeter, she saw that they are taken up residency of holding up the shield. Gogo had to wonder…

"Stand down," she told them authoritatively, expecting flawless subordinance.

They did nothing.

"Did you guys hear me?!"

"They don't take orders from former-RRC members," Ji-Min came up to her, dressed down in a heavy jacket for the colder weather. "I mean, not from you. They're unable to revolt on us."

Gogo was positively white.

"You might say that they've stayed with their original programming," Ha-Jun came up on his other side, elbowing him. "Total opposites unattract."

Ji frowned.

"What? It's true. Right, Leik?"

Gogo stiffened, brooding.

"What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly, Mei and Dian came up, past Gogo and up to them.

"How's everything in the city? The evacuees want to know when they can go home."

Ji grinned at the young girl sheepishly. "Not until you guys bring your shields down…"

Mei blushed away from him.

"Anything else we should be aware of?" Dian besought Jun.

"Other than thanking you for the escape pod exit, it's all good."

He rubbed his neck nervously.

Dian smirked a bit.

Gogo relaxed, breathed a little easier near her cousins...the lack of attention... the passive Care Bot sentries.

"There you are." Hiro walked right up to her. "All of you, hey," he eyed the rest of his cousins.

"Hey," They all said with various levels of enthusiasm.

Especially Ha-Jun.

"Okay," Hiro said levelly, with a calm he was perfecting. "Now-"

"GET away from me." Gogo fired at him, straining away.

"We're gonna talk," he circled.

The rest of their family encircled them... Wasabi had to hold Fred back. Honey had to touch Baymax's belly…

"Gogo," He said to her.

The tone he used was love.

She looked over at him, torment in her eyes for what she had done to him.

"Gogo…" Hiro approached her, hands out, his voice soft, "It's just me. It's just us…"

"Give'em some room," Ji pulled Mei closer, while Dian pulled her even closer to her. Ha-Jun was no fool as he watched on.

"Let me-"

"What PART-" Gogo snapped dangerously on him. "-of back off don't you understand, Hamada?" She had him-

"Hey!"

"Hiro," Baymax moved closer.

"Stay back, buddy." Hiro and Gogo said at the same time.

Hiro, shocked, turned to her.

Wasabi and Honey were floored, they couldn't believe-

"Fred, you must stay back."

Baymax had him.

"Gogo," Hiro tried, "if you just-"

Her arm lit blue.

Suddenly, Baymax was right off to Hiro's side. Fred was near Gogo's. Ji and Mei edged toward Hiro's left and Ha-Jun and Dian edged closer to…

"What is wrong with you guys?!"

Wasabi blurted out as Hiro's own gauntlet went violet under his robe. Honey gasped, almost in tears at all of this.

Gogo and Hiro stared each other down… the younger teen slid off his robe, in normal clothes. Baymax and Fred looked at each other, helpless.

…

"Tickets. Three anti-mag pods."

"Popcorn… root beer."

"I'm gettin' back in line!" Yama hustled to the growing line of enemies the team had acquired.

…

"Gogo, this is senseless," Hiro told her, though his fist clenched.

Her eyes were steady and her voice betrayed nothing…

"I just wanted to leave," she said, "even after all that time ago, the last six months or so, I just wanted to leave."

"Why?" His brows shot up.

"Why do you think?" Gogo answered.

The nail was driven into the wood and Hiro's pride and justice was hammered home.

"You could have come to us," he seethed in a low voice. "Y-"

"Sure I could have."

Hiro was hurt.

" 'Gogo, that isn't at all true!"

"It's not your fault, but it's true," Gogo looked at Baymax, who blinked curiously, remembering things from on the turbine-

"You can't pin this on them."

Gogo didn't move.

"A good leader is someone who is willing to sacrifice anything for the team."

"Wha-?!"

"And you have struggled with that," she said, "You've struggled with that since the beginning, Hiro. Better at other times still we've always known that-"

"What are you trying to say, Gogo?" Baymax asked in a calm, strangely firm voice.

Hiro looked back and forth.

"What? Our ancestry?"

Gogo didn't move her eyes from his, then sighed. "So who's the leader?" She said.

The rest of the team mumbled, crowds grew, Hiro scoffed.

"Are you even kidding?! Look at the lines that are growing…"

"So they grow," She said.

Gogo had her nerve back and was quietly waiting for something to come out of Hiro.

For him to realize…

"You're waiting for me to challenge you," Hiro said.

It was in shock but it was also in a realization that suddenly made all the sense in the world.

Clarity.

"You always knew!"

Gogo nodded, eyes never leaving his. "That fire inside you've never seemed to master…" Their friends bristled anxiously. Baymax edged over, Fred tried to reach for her…

Hiro put out his hand.

Gogo inclined her arm away.

"It was either going to be me or Tadashi," She let him know.

He shook, disappointment roiling off of him and causing Gogo to set her lips to a thin line.

"I'm not gonna fight you…"

She straightened, surprised…

"Then things will never go back to…. They'll never work out."

" 'Gogo," Honey's voice swelled with heartbreak. None of the team moved. Mei breathed shakily… then Hiro reached out.

He looked at her with love.

"I love you," The teen said.

Said a truth that was known, but the others still turned to him. All but Baymax, who blinked.

Gogo nodded stiffly at him.

"I know… and it'll never be enough," With that, she answered his question back flying over the bay that day.

Their friend disappeared back into the watching crowds that could not quite believe this, either.

…

On foot, she was halfway to the edge of the plateau where they had all been camping at when Gogo suddenly stepped on something. Tired, hungry, she reached down and wedged between a moss-covered stone was a blue chip with a green line in it. What on earth…?

"How did you…?"

Dazed, she placed it into her SharpWatch feature on her gauntlet and watched a recording of her through the eyes of Baymax as she rebuilt his chip. Of words she had once heard sung herself…

To be continued...


	30. My best friend

"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." — Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

 **I**.

In the gathering mists, two dark figures, one small and one round, moved through the Muirahara Woods to the edge before the mountains. The smaller shadow struck up a low hanging branch.

While the bigger shadow struck up his bangs and clasped his waist, unable to get a good hold on the slim-fitting robe, and Hiro gazed out to where the mountain range roved off.

He felt Baymax's eyes on him and sighed, "Instead of worrying about me, try to scan the surrounding area, buddy."

Blink whir. Then he did.

"I cannot detect Gogo in the thick foliage or the Yue Mountain Range."

"Hmm. Fitting name," Hiro said sarcastically, remembering his time as Shou Yu's prodigy apprentice… he knew he didn't look good in-

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

Wide-eyed, Hiro turned to his best friend and saw the lonesome eye blink of Baymax in his long, wide robe. Hiro went over, crawled under and smooshed himself up along.

The next moment, his head popped out, "Wow, you're even more like a bald monk in this robe…" Hiro gave him a grin and pointed out. "And out near these mountains, buddy."

Baymax, realizing that Hiro was trying to cheer him up, gathered the boy and cradled and rocked him close to his big belly. Hiro sighed.

"We'll find her," he said, and his mind rotated to a different life for himself and his best friend. In the warmth of his own, Baymax released a soft, whirring hum.

"I just hope Gogo is all right."

Hiro peered out solemnly.

The fog was rolling in, thickening….

"Me, too, buddy."

...

"What do you mean, you want to have a singing contest?!"

One of the RRC women was floored.

"Well," Mei, stirring up the leftover rations and smiling as she did, "Since we don't know how long this shield will hold and since we're on our last day of food, we might as well…"

"Take'em down!" a man chipped in. "Just run in there and try to take back our city."

A long, purple limb jettisoned sideways.

Glooby shoved him out of the way. "We tried that already, you idiot!"

"Thank you for helping me earlier," the girl smiled at him, "just try to remember to wear gloves, okay? We don't want food to get on you."

He smiled back.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Dian asked as she came up to her.

"I'm telling you what we're going to do…" Mei insisted at her doubtful look. "A singing contest. It'll raise everyone's spirits!"

Her sister kept up like she hadn't heard her. "I don't mean for them, I meant for us. We can't keep the boys here forever... I love my father, but, no doubt if we take him with us we'll be charged with accessory."

Some of the villains scoffed and some Resistance members laughed. Mei turned to them.

"You're all invited."

Dian touched her hand.

"There's some talk going on that we're going to take down the shield and make a run for it," she said.

"There's also talk that my big sister is way too serious and it's her time to shine!" Mei reached down just as Honey-Lemon came over and yanked out her poster.

"Ta da!" she almost literally sang out as she held up a pink, sparkly message that was scrolled out in long, loopy cursive:

San Fransokyo Sing-Off:

Everyone Welcome.

Starts at 4 behind the Mess Hall.

Dian smiled wryly. "What? Run out of goth paint?"

"A SINGING contest!" Honey grabbed Mei around the shoulders, shook them, and beamed at Dian.

Mei turned back to her, satisfied.

"This is the most idiotic…"

"That's what Gogo would say," and Honey curled her long fingers under her lips. Suddenly, Dian took her hand and gave her a smile.

"Then that's who will dedicate it to."

All three girls nodded to each other.

But how…

"If I'm right," two large arms went around them, "And I usually am, girls, the winner of this competition should technically decide what we'll all do next."

They all gawked at Yama.

"Am I RIGHT?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Someone called.

"Singing thing, decides it all."

"Oh. Oh YEAH."

Then everyone was shouting in agreement. Care Bots roved freely between the crowds and Yama dumped the three stunned girls into the first available one that he could.

Baymax blinked at them. "Hello."

"Did you find her?" Mei implored.

"No," Hiro shook his head, hands in his pockets, "She's obviously gone out to the mountains, but…" His breath caught as Wasabi and Fred arrived back. Hasaki, Granville, Stan and some of their other friends, families and allies returned.

"If she's mountain-bound, flight…"

"No, Dad, she wouldn't want to bring the RRC HQ around on us."

Fred and his father said.

"How do you suppose we end all of this, then? So we can all go back to our lives… sans Care Bots," the soft but steady eyes of Professor Granville fell to Hiro, who sighed.

"Just think, Zhizhi," his uncle said.

"Well, Dian wanted to have a singing competition!" Mei grinned.

"You did? Like when you were 7? Huh, I'm surprised I remember that."

"Likewise." She frowned at her dad.

"Winner decides what we do next," Yama's right-hand woman, Tala, came up and elbowed Hiro. "No hustling this time, got it, kid?"

They all chuckled nervously…

A little excited.

"A SINGING competition!" Boss Awesome struck a pose, and they all laughed. By the time anyone realised it, a silvery, caroling laugh rose and fell around them. No one knew where to look, some the air and some the forest around them.

Santa… spirits?

But only Hiro and his friends knew where to look and smile at the source of the joy, and only Dian and Mei knew where to look to see the pride at how much his family had grown. Baymax nodded at Hasaki, who was glad to him, too, and Fred posed with his father.

"We're having it within the hour," Tala said, then frowned, "that's all we can stand." She added to them.

As they started back, Hiro looked out over his shoulder at the trees and mountains and wondered for a moment what would have happened if Gogo had taken his-

Someone took his hand.

Baymax blinked down at him.

Hiro breathed deeply and the botman held him close to him as they continued back to the camp.

Now, his best friend consoled him…

And squeezed him, trying to cheer him up. Hiro squeezed him back.

…

Undulating like untamed dragons, the fog rose cool, wet and unconcealed, rather unconcerned through the peaks of mountain tops.

Leiko Ethel Gogo Tanaka sat at the top of one, cross-legged, eyes closed and hands resting in her lap.

Drawing in a deep breath, she unfurled her unsuited self. Having accepted the long, insulated black robe Mei had given her earlier, the girl sinuously stood and rose her arms out like an unfolding flower.

Like two wings emerging out…

Something dark appear in the sky, channeling through the mists…

Gogo blinked at it unsurely, squinted, then gasped as she encountered the huge mass heading her way, the sounds of large motors bouncing off the surrounding area.

Almost swallowing her last piece of gum, nearly choking on it, Gogo flipped around and using her remaining suit boots with magnetic heels, beat it back to the campsite.

 **ll.**

A competition of any was definitely not the way one would think the fate of San Fransokyo would be decided, but it was a memorable one. The stage itself was one of overturned tables whose legs were crushed into the earth, curtains were made from Resistance robes held together by anti-mag, the warm, slow vortex of the blue mag kept everyone warm…

Though they kept their distance.

"San Fransokyo…. Are you ready to STEAL?" Jennifer of High Voltage announced, hand flung up.

Wasabi cleared his throat. Honey, Fred and some others crossed their arms. She grinned back nervously.

"Are you ready to ROCK?"

The crowds roared.

Backstage, Hiro and Aunt Cass were tending to a strangely silent Huan. His big cousin tried to shove a SharpPad with sheet notes on it…

"I don't wanna sing Immortal!" He glared up at Hiro and his attempts.

The older boy sighed. "First Baymax, now you. Huany…"

"Honey, are you feeling warm?"

"Beemax could tell if I was. Heero, I want Gogo to come back here now."

Something about the way the little boy was looking at Hiro made it seem like it wasn't just because he was concerned for her, something else that he didn't like was in Huan's eyes. Hiro touched his shoulder.

"Buddy, she'll come back-"

"I hope she does," He blurted out.

"Huan, the way you're talking…"

"How're we still a family?! We're all together but no one is getting along, and no one is really a family like how Aunty Cass isn't really your aunt-" "WHAT?" "I'll explain later."

Huan blinked, waiting for an answer.

Hiro looked him right in his eyes, "Huan Hamada Yu," he said in a low, displeased voice, " I don't know where you of all people got the insane idea that you have to be related in order to be a family…"

Tears.

Hiro pitched Huan into his arms.

"We're up next!" Mei appeared behind him. She walked right up, gave her son a kiss on the forehead, then smiled at Aunt Cass and left them in her long, red dress.

His aunt kissed him as well, then got up to watch from backstage and Hiro ran his fingers through Huan's hair. "You just think about it, buddy."

Huan, on a fold-out chair, watched him leave and then curled his little feet and hands together, thinking.

…

Onto a small, though elaborate set up of rocks, a carpet of moss and using the reflecting blue mag as water, Hasaki Hamada made his way onto stage carrying a short, black case. He turned on a pivot.

Bowing to his audience, who bowed back, he sat down in one motion, wordlessly took out a small Guzheng, and began to play it.

The long, silvery notes travelled, and quickly grew bittersweet, with a crushed look to his remote face, he started belting an emotional haiku.

Everyone looked at each other as he started wailing lyrically in spoken Mandarin, then turned to see Dian and a joining Aunt Cass clinging to each other… before they both burst out into tears themselves.

…

"Ready, cousin?" Mei grinned at him from the two tablet on her lap, two spin table apps were open on each knee. "We'll see how good I am at this," she giggled at him.

Hiro chuckled under his black Fedora, "Hey, if it means we decide what happens next, who cares?" He grimaced at his uncle's moaning.

Or at least it sounded like a ghost.

"Like you said," Mei leaned around to see him, "We're just one, big family." Hiro saw her loving smile.

He smiled back. "Absolutely."

…

No one ever quite knew what to make of Hasaki's ode, but when Hiro appeared before them in a suit Mei had managed to smuggle for him - dark, red-inlaid sparkle - they were mesmerized… and dumbfounded. His friends blinked.

He grinned out a Baymax.

Mei assumed her place on a chair, Whirp-whip… she cued him.

He posed.

His hand shot out under the blue mag.

"SOARIN' so… high on wings of crimson, Baymax by my side, in flight, we're more than yeeaahhh…"

Expressions ranged from shock to disbelief until suddenly Mei's apps went out, and he froze there. From the crowds Baymax waved at him encouragingly, Hiro waved back.

They didn't notice at first, in the sudden stillness someone was noisily pushing their way up to the front, trying to get to where Hiro-

Suddenly, a recorded song played…

From somewhere.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Someone atop the curtain frame adjusted the laptop, which was running a song. The person grinned back at them and then hit a projector feature from the screen.

…

As Gogo broke free of people, their clothes a little funky from two days of wear, she came to see herself rebuilding Baymax in Tadashi's lab.

The others were out looking for Hiro and she gasped, stepping on a bolt on the floor, and jostled the drive that held all the blueprints of Tadashi and Hiro's references for rebuilding Baymax. In the recording, she watched another one of Hiro, a partial skeleton behind him and as anxious as ever, sighing as he walked up to the circle window.

"Here I am after the struggle, finally in my brother's lab, looking over all he's left me…" his eyes fell to the Baymax skeleton. "All I must accept."

He smiled.

"But there's nothing that I won't do…"

He walked back over.

"Nothing, cause I refuse… to… lose… " into his rolling chair. "Nothing that I won't do," Hiro removed the green chip from the configurations analyzer, delicately, "for my best. friendddd."

"And there's nothing that I won't do." He brought it over, placed it by the chip loader for next morning's upload. " nothing cuz I refuse to lose… nothing that I won't do…"

He rolled back over and attached on the arms, grinning, breathing quick, "for my best. friend."

Over to the window.

"Through the glum, and through the fight, guided by my brother's light…" the moon illuminated him.

Hiro pushed away from the window.

"And there's-"

The past became the present.

"NOTHIN' that I won't do!" Hiro sang with his 14-year-old self, who suddenly sang with an inspired Gogo from a year after that, who-

"Nothin' that I won't do…" he smiled at his amazed friends, then turned and held at his hand to a stunned Gogo. "For my best friend," He sang, offered, their friends watched.

Her eyes shined.

"Nothin' cause I refuse to lose," she sang out loud, joyous, and accepted Hiro's invitation.

Together, hand-in-hand…

"Nothing that we won't do…"

They grinned at each other, same height now, then held out their free hands to Baymax, who came closer.

"For OUR best friend." Hiro and Gogo sang softly to him. He blinked and if tears were possible for a robot, if love was never an illusion, if faith and trust and friendship and even magic were ever real… he took their hands and held them close. They beamed up at him.

He looked down at them both.

Soon the rest of the team joined.

"And there's nothing that we won't do… nothing cause we refuse to lose…Nothing that we won't do…"

They all hugged.

"We're all best friends."

Silence.

Then, a storm of cheers.

Big Hero 6 was heralded on the simple fact that they were friends.

Hiro, in between his friends, looked over at Gogo under the cast of swirling blue, and she lightly looked back at him… whatever had brought her back was for the moment unimportant, she looked right back into his eyes and smiled.

Baymax looked down at his belly.

They looked as they held his hands.

But, just as importantly, Gogo and Hiro were still holding hands as well.

To be continued…

 **A/N** : Welp, hope you guys and gals are ready for next chapter… I hope.


	31. The botman within

Liberty for the wolves is death to the lambs.

\- Isaiah Berlin.

 **I**.

The sounds of the rest of the performances were going on as Hiro, Baymax and pretty much everyone central to the conflict were backstage.

"So they're coming," Hiro said.

"Yes," was his cousin's concise answer as she paced before everyone. All were armored.

"Do they have reinforcements?"

"No need," Gogo told Fred's father as everyone finished wrapping on their anti-mag gauntlets. Hasaki sighed.

"Perhaps yielding to the inevitable-"

"And sacrifice your children?!"

Everyone turned to Robert Callaghan who jerked Hiro's uncle around by the shoulder.

People bristled. Some of Gogo and Hiro's cousins edged closer around them as well as Fred, Honey, Wasabi and Baymax, who blinked at them.

"We must have peace," he said.

Callaghan turned directly to him. "You of all… people, know that can never be without-"

Ji-Min and Wasabi flanked him.

Another ally half-shielded Hiro.

"This is insane!" He uncovered himself, not looking directly at the man who should have risen all alarms. "We can't keep turning on each other… Baymax is right, the only thing that's going to help... is talking."

Over half of everyone who overheard him either looked at him in disbelief or disgust; no one could even laugh anymore.

"This isn't like your little peace pow wow back in San Fransokyo, Hiro." Yama said.

Most grumbled in approval.

"Whoever wins the competition decides," Gogo turned to them.

Without a word, they all nodded. She looked over at Huan… who looked away now.

Devastation fell to Hiro's face.

"Huany…"

"Above," Baymax said.

They all turned and everyone's hearts fell into their stomachs.

…

"I will meet you at the Counterpoint… the Counterpoint. I will meet you at the Counterpoint... The Counterpoint, in the name of love... the Counterpoint…"

Dian stopped as the wind ripped through the campsite, ripping back the curtain of robes, exposing them all.

The Care Bots, unable to get to their armor in time, stood by their Carees and anyone they could get to. But even then they still stood watching like the rest… anyone was someone but no one at all. Hiro looked up at Baymax and he at him.

Smiling, the boy took his best friend's hand. Baymax took his.

Even now there was hope.

"Everyone, just like back in the city, just like now, if we stand our ground, we-"

And then a sweep of anti-mag rose to try to ward, microbots of different colors channeling down themselves rose to try to confuse, everyone armed…

"Can FACE this!" Hiro cried.

All peace was eliminated.

In one decisive blow, one defining crush, the RRC HQ destroyed all of their defenses.

Why most screamed, panicked and ran, Hiro and his friends watched as by folding step after folding black step, Jinsu Tanaka approached them.

He surveyed the ones before him, his eyes stopping briefly on Baymax but with no interest.

"This was what all the fuss was about?" the man was utterly bored and suddenly it was obvious where Gogo got her unimpressed air.

"There's no reason for you to be here," Ha-Jun said when no one else could find a word to say. Ji-Min joined him now.

"Dad-"

Effortlessly, without a blink, the man swept his arms back from himself and his two sons went flying off stage. Like they were nothing.

A Resistance member and one of the Care Bots caught them going sideways. Everyone tensed but then Huan appeared, grabbing the hands of his armor-wearing Beemax and Heero. He noticed in shock.

"You're my doctor!"

The man smiled.

"Wait…" Hiro turned to a sharp-faced Gogo. "THIS is the uncle you recommended for Huan-?!"

"I had to play pretty close to home, Hiro," she said quietly.

She sent an apologetic look to the boys' aunts. Not just for that but for not getting there in time to warn everyone…

"You played your part flawlessly, Leiko," Her uncle commended.

"It doesn't matter!" Huan shouted.

"Huany…" Hiro tried to stop him.

"No!"

"Huan," Baymax cautioned.

"Big Hero 6 and Superhero Now are gonna take you down!"

The man turned with amusement to an unamusemed Aunt Cass.

"I advised you not to encourage the superhero delusions," he said. She wrinkled her nose.

"Baymax is twice the healthcare professional you'll ever be."

"See everything will be fine," Huan smiled between Hiro and Baymax. His cousin grimaced.

"Huany, what're you doing?!"

The boy was struggling to break the hold that Baymax had on Hiro's hand.

"I'm in my suit,so I just about got it, if Beemax would just..."

Hiro nodded to Baymax with a smirk and the botman loosened his hold so that want to take his hand and Hiro's. Huan beamed.

"Told ya I was strong enough!"

"Yes, Huany." Baymax said as Hiro try to hide his smile and Huan frowned up at him.

"What? You saw how strong I was."

"Hey! Where're you going?"

The man gave Baymax and Gogo, who had come to stand on his other side, the briefest look of interest. He communicated something to them, raising a black brow.

Then...

Without another word, without any kind of epic battle, Jinsu swirled on his heel and stepped back up the floating, black steps aligned along the bottom with blue mag.

"We gotta beat it outta here!"

"We've got to fight."

Hiro, feeling in his gut and suddenly knowing where the real doom was, turned slowly to his best friend.

The botman was staring up at the last of the disappearing steps. He knew, like some nightmare instinct, where...

"Baymax? Baymax, what're you gonna do?!"

Those who knew him best turned to him at once. Gogo and he squeezed hands.

"What? What's going on?" Huan cried and Hiro noticed as he got his little cousin into the arms of those who would take him to safety, who could take all of the children to safety, that a blue chip with a green line was passed from Gogo to Baymax. She never looked up.

"Go buddy," her words were inaudible.

…

All at once, the blue magnetic energy that was swirling from below, rose out of the ground and a giant spectral dragon pulled itself from the very Earth.

Like every other time the RRC came down hard, no one knew what to do.

Some panicked and cried, trying to hold on to their Care Bots and each other …

Others tried to fight.

Most did nothing.

"Hiro…"

Just sixteen and suddenly a child, instantly stripped of all the roles in his life but one, the teenager was blinded by the ghosts of souls who were lost in time, a river of grief and eternity intertwined…

"Hiro," The voice was not mechanical, but so familiar…

And then a smiling face was kneeling down to his level, his eyes were a gentle blue, hair splayed white over soft features, but his clothes were black. They were all black.

"Hiro," Baymax said to him.

When he was touched on the shoulder, he came back into the wakening reality of the situation.

His best friend was right there and his robot form looking at him he blinked up into his eyes.

"It is time for me to go now."

Hiro was suddenly completely aware at the Care Bots were rising away from the crowds.

"What-what do you mean go?"

"Hiro…" Baymax brought him closer. "You don't understand this yet, but you helped me to become more than I could ever be." There was shaking.

Hands on his back.

He was shaking, shuddering…

"You are the reason I had to courage to do this," Baymax held the chip out towards him, the one single sliver of green standing out. Hiro's soul fired.

His eyes poured open.

He reached for the chip that was in Baymax hand… and Baymax pulled it away.

"No, my best friend," And Baymax took the slim, strong fingers in his sift, big white ones. "You have found the strength I will never have."

Hiro met his eyes, stuttering a breath.

Baymax touched his cheek, caressed it.

"Thank you, Hiro, I would never be who I am without you."

Hiro could not move, pale, motionless, like a long-range scanner he knew that all the Care Bots have been taking up into the Robotics Resistance, headquarters turbine

"I'll never leave you," He said.

Two arms went around him, pressing him to his accessport, hugging him as tight as he could.

"You will have peace now," Baymax promised him, black eyes lingering on Hiro in the field of cerulean, "You will all have peace now."

He rubbed Hiro's head…

And then Baymax was brought up peacefully.

The light seemed to come from Baymax-

There was screaming.

There was not silence.

The was anger, there was attempts by everyone to get to him, but the ones you did not move...were only two.

As the last of the Baymax clones seeped up, as the original was taken into the center, out of sight….

The forest returned and it was cold and dark but someone took hold of Hiro's wrists.

He met the eyes of someone who loved his brother and best friend more than anyone he could ever know.

Gogo eyes crowned with tears.

Her hands cut into his and she pitched him into her arms. Aunt Cass found them next, then Hasaki, Dian, Honey, Wasabi Fred, Mei…

In the total chaos of the seizure of injustice, the ones who had fought so hard for freedom cried, comforted and mourned for their keepers. They warded off the dark, lonely reality…

Stars unaligned themselves

Well, well into the fall of night.

To be continued…

 **A/N:** I did this for two reasons, one, because I wanted to make this as good as it can be. Two, because I love my readers and I am not going to let you down if I can help it. You might hate me for what I did in this chapter but I would do it again.

Two chapters left.


	32. Huan more time

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
 _And I don't wanna go home right now_.

\- Iris.

 **I**.

Three days later...

"Why do I have to wear this?"

Ha-Jun awkwardly tried to adjust his tie; he stood in the full length mirror at Gogo (and once again Honey's) shared apartment. He was dissatisfied.

"If you're going to give the speech, you're going to have to look your most presentable."

The man sighed as the tall girl made sure that his lapels were smooth and that everything down from his cuffs to his shoes were just right.

From in the kitchen, his brother was quietly making sure all evidence of yet another untouched breakfast was disposed of and out of sight.

"Keep it out. Maybe she'll smell it and finally cave, Ji-Ji."

He and Ji-Min exchanged looks, wondering who it was going to be this time to go up and see if Leiko was even out of bed.

After several days of not eating, barely sleeping, she-

"Girls," Hiro had all three rushing over. He, only visible in his uniform chin up, waited for them to clamor over to the computer. His lips pressed.

He had to frown to keep them from slightly curling.

"Hey Hiro," Ha-Jun said.

Honey and Ji-Min looked at him with suppressed emotions. He took a deep, slow breath… and nodded. Hiro offered to them,

"I can come by," he swallowed, but the air was mute on his lips.

They all stared quietly.

"I'm here," Gogo suddenly appeared behind them, hand resting on the island.

"GOGO!" Even her cousins said. Honey had her inside of her arms, Ha-Jun and Ji-Min as fierce as they possibly could hold the girls held them.

A remote eye caught Hiro's.

"We'll see you there," She said.

He nodded. "See you."

The transmission ended.

 **II**.

Clouds held their permeance of solid rain masking what everyone knew was a blue sky above but no one tried to see it.

People arrived by the thousands, some very well-known and some who had never supported anything in their lives.

There were some who opposed, there was some who could never be made to believe that any of what had happened was worth it...

Some of them had to be forced back by the proper authorities.

There was no sense of freedom; it was only the sense of shattered illusions.

…

Hiro led his little cousin by the hand to the front row. He didn't really see anyone and he didn't really feel anything, but in all aspects Hiro was polite, soft-toned and always asking how everyone was.

When he sat down next to his aunt, who touched his arm, Hiro looked down at Huan who looked right up at him.

They said no words but the confusion and disbelief had yet to leave the 3-year old's eyes.

Gently, Hiro raised out his hand and stroked his wispy, black bangs back from his forehead.

Half of the Hamada family, including Mei and Dian who were up on stage, were dressed primarily in white.

"Wait a minute…" Hiro suddenly realized.

When he actually looked down at himself, he saw that the same suit he had worn 2 years ago, that just barely fit him, was the only dark suit in the crowds.

Aunt Cass seemed to awaken a little bit and smile at him sheepishly, like she hadn't had the heart to say anything.

Suddenly, Wasabi and Fred came on and stood opposite Hiro's half-brothers.

Gogo and Honey held hands, while Krei was bouncing Roshi softly in his own in the back row. Ha-Jun came centerfold.

With his brother by his side, he swallowed hard and opened his mouth. Everyone leaned in to listen… but no words came out.

"Uh… _uhhh_."

His eyes fell to his younger brother, to the only one who hadn't gotten the memo that they were all wearing white in representation of the CC's.

He grimaced.

Hiro looked about him, took a breath and then made a motion with his fingers to simulate air coming out of his mouth.

"Oh. Breathing." Ha-Jun said.

The younger man did not smile, but he did nod in approval.

"Welcome everyone… uhh, they managed to crane lift the turbine out. Got most of my stuff off. Nothing water damaged."

They all just stared at him.

"Heh… um, so we're gathered here to pay…" he looked at the Hamada family, he looked at his family around him, he looked out at the crowds.

"To… celebrate."

Some people gasped.

The… joy, and, feeling of safety," he nodded at Wasabi, and Fred, at Gogo, Honey, Hiro Huan… at everyone who I played a part in keeping San Fransokyo alive, whether through sacrifice or liberty.

"We owe our very lives to these people… even the ones that aren't here," he looked up.

Ha-Jun managed a tight smile.

"We owe our very happiness to the ones stand by us." the smile widened as he looked at his big brother, who through great difficulty smiled back.

"We owe everything," He shook Wasabi's shoulder, who grasped his and Fred's.

To… the Resistance," his breath caught, " to our fellow RRC members and citizens who hung back to help…"

Everyone took hands.

"To the…" he lost his breath.

"Carebots," Wasabi found his voice as he took the speakerphone headset from him. "Who put down their lives and interpose themselves before anything else could happen…" He nearly collapsed but Hiro and Honey had come.

Fred took it next.

"And most of all," he smiled down at Gogo, who was pale and quiet, "we had Leiko Tanaka who risked everything even being with us to save us all." Ji-Min reached over now.

He looked to Hiro for permission, who nodded.

"This is what our mother would have wanted," the man sighed, shaky, then said. "She would have wanted to know that there was one day dedicated to peace." He took Ji's hand.

Hiro came over and was surprised when Gogo had stood up, walked over and held out her white jacket to him.

Slowly, tears pooling in his eyes, he stood up and placed it around his shoulders.

The teenager almost couldn't stand before every hand coming up and pulling him back.

Yama suddenly came on stage.

"So it's with that honor that we at least… try," he met Hiro's wide eyes as everyone stared.

"We try to live by a better way."

The teen shuddered. "That's what.. he would have wanted," Hiro got out, "What B-Bayma-"

"What Baymax would have wanted," Ji-Min said for him.

Trembling but standing, he nodded. And then it was with a thousand colorful balloons, it was with the opening of a thousand clear cases full of butterflies, did the sky fill…

The clouds did not impart rain upon anyone, did not judge either way, instead they gradually parted to reveal the sun. And with it, all the colors of the rainbow there could be.

Hiro blinked blindly into the sunlight, white and yellow, feeling a familiar warmth.

Friends and family were close by… and he reached for them.

…

Hiro walked up the front steps of his home having left after making sure Huan was with his mother and Gogo was with Ha-Jun and Ji-Min.

That Aunt Cass and Dian were at least one of his brothers… Wasabi had more than insisted.

No one had asked him to stay when he quietly got in the limo that Krei had loaned him for the day. He stepped out of the glossy ivory vehicle, not once looking, and walked up the front steps to go back inside.

"Hiro."

His name from this voice sent a spark of life to his chest, somehow, it pricked his heart.

Like a shard.

"I'm going inside now," he said.

She was right behind him.

"If it's all right, I'd like to sit with you guys tomorrow."

Hiro turn to face her and she was as ashen as could be. He took her hand, startled, and he realized that the sun was out.

That it was cold.

"Here," Gogo's make-up free face contorted unfavorably when she noticed the Hiro was unaware of how cold it was.

He blinked as she undid a yellow sweater around her shoulders and then tied them around his.

"Thanks," he said was more life.

Gogo nodded, hands clasped.

"Some of my -," she steadied herself, almost let her pale lips turn up. "Our cousins are bringing Maxie's things by."

Devastation fell to Hiro's face.

Gogo nodded, like a statue.

"They're sealed and I'll put them up where it's nice and safe… uh, in the converted outbuilding. For… all of you."

Hiro nodded slowly.

She nodded once and turned to leave. It was all a sudden Hiro took her hand and Gogo-

"No," her voice gained strength. "No, Hiro," she turned to him, all at once with color in her face.

There was something in Hiro's eyes, something that was alive.

He looked back into her orange yellow eyes, saw right into her soul, recognized her at once…

They were the same height.

Hiro held her hand tight and she realized that she was not strong enough to break his hold.

They stared for one moment…

Then Hiro had touched the small of her back, she placed her hand on the nap of his neck.

They leaned in and Hiro put his mouth over Gogo's, a twinge of pain, the searing of guilt…

He gasped, almost buckling…

She seized him to her lips, something like bitter and sweet fire grasped the air from his lungs. Gogo was a force.

Hiro joined her in the tumult.

Snatching each other close together, they felt… tasted, every piece of the other's sense of loss, sense of lacking.

Finally, someone matched Hiro and reflected all the shadows that are always in himself.

When they pulled back, Gogo was his best friend again. There was agony in her eyes, but in her cheeks.

Hiro realized that he was breathing hard himself and so he straightened… then fell against her shoulder and sobbed.

She held him... just for a moment, in arms that were strong enough with him in them.

That's when the two met eyes again. Gogo steadied him. Her face creased. "I love you…" she told him, anxious, "But I'm always going to love Tadashi more."

Hiro nodded, then found his voice, "And I'll always love… Baymax more," he realized.

She smiled at him out of pure kinship. Bravely, she held out her fist to him. He did his.

They touched knuckles.

"I'll see you on Monday."

Hiro nodded at her. "See you."

Gogo went back to the limo while Hiro went quietly inside and shut the door behind him.

Neither one noticed as Fred went his own way home on foot, a bouquet of yellow roses and white calla lilies laying behind.

 **lll**.

Kneeling behind the divider that was once again put up, Huan sifted through articles of papers, drawings and something that said 'Hiro's Journal'. Eyes wide, he picked it up and opened it to see a letter from Tadashi.

"Huan Hamada, what are you doing?!"

"I was just…" He started to stand, journal in his hands.

"Huany, you know how I feel about you in my things…"

The pale look had returned to Hiro and he didn't meet his little cousin's eyes we said this.

Stubbornly, Huan lowered his brows.

"I don't think you mind."

Hiro didn't look at him.

"Look at me, Heero!"

But when he did, Huan wished he hadn't. The boy stumbled back and Hiro, awakening a bit, came over and stopped his fall.

"Hey, hey, come here…"

The teen pulled him into his arms and together they stared out the window, over the bed that was made untouched.

Huan whimpered a little.

"Buddy."

"Tell me more stories," He met Hiro's lifeless eyes. "Tell me a Hiro the Werewolf story!"

Throughout the last few weeks before they had gotten back together, Hiro had made up a story to Huan that he was a renegade werewolf who was looking for his team and that a pack of evil wolves from the portal who aren't really evil but just wanted the one who had cared for them in the portal…

Who the team had successfully-

"I'm not telling that story," Hiro whispered into his hair, then nuzzled the crown of his head.

Tears welled in Huan's eyes.

"Last snuggle," Hiro rubbed his cheek against the little boy's head one more time and held him.

The room was shadowy, arched in grey, but Hiro took a steadying breath and rocked him in place.

…

"Hiro, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" he looked up from his oatmeal, which he was spooning around.

His aunt was looking at him in concern and he noticed her hand was on his arm.

"Baby, I said you're going to have to… live somewhere else for a while until we get the proper customaries…"

He shook his head. "WHAT?"

It was then that he noticed that his friends were around him, and than he remembered the girls were out in the park…

"I've got to go visit him."

They blinked.

"Err, Tadashi."

"Honey, of course, but we need to talk about where you're going to live until we get…"

"Custody in order." Gogo told him, nearest his other side.

"Custody of me?"

"Just hear us out."

He nodded at her and a little life came into his eyes, she nodded back. Wasabi cleared his throat, leafing through docs.

"So, look, Honey and I tried as quick as we could to get it as soon as we found out that your guardianship…" he cleared his throat, then got the thickness out of his voice. "Was in limbo."

"I don't get it... Aunt Cass, you should have gotten custody right back." Hiro insisted.

"They're… looking into things, be`be." Honey reached out and stroked his arm. Hiro took it even though he was tired of the petting and being called "baby".

Mei had done nothing but called him that and pretty much everyone did. Even Dian and it made him sick to his stomach.

"So, what, I'm a ward of the state? I can't be the cool kind. Heck, why can't Stan adopt-?"

"Hiro, that's enough," Some of Gogo's latent RRC authority was in her voice, she was practical as she slid papers over to him. He took them.

"What's this?" Hiro pulled out a scanned copy of… "This is to certify that unto the age of 18, Hiroto Hamada is in conjoint custody under Leiko-"

He surprised everyone by bursting into laughter.

They all looked at each other.

"Honey, it's only temporary," His aunt needlessly took his untouched breakfast, which he suddenly scarfed down.

"OK, I've heard of a lot of things, but...pfft." he spittled out lumps. "Gogo ADOPTING me? You girls had me going! OK, OK, th-that's a-"

"We're moving to another side of town closer to S.F.I.T," She said formally, tucking his hair back behind his ears do he could hear. "You're going to have your own room and Ji-Min is going to live with us... he's, got partial."

The oatmeal, which tingled with subdued blueberry at the back of his tongue, soured. He looked from face to face.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Hiro," Wasabi reached out start a tuchas arm and then pulled back when he saw it wasn't going to do any good.

He sighed.

Aunt Cass made her nephew look into her eyes. "Until this…. Thing, is settled, you're going to live with your cousins."

Hiro just stared at her in shock.

"With family," She quaked.

Immediately, he had her in his arms. Hiro Hamada held his Aunt Cass to him… just strong enough to be there for her.

"We're always family," he said.

But it was a soft murmur.

He looked into her eyes to confirm and she stroked his cheek, nodding. From the first flight of stairs, Huan watched as everyone quietly got up.

Nothing had ever seems so gray… nothing at ever seem so silent. Even Hiroshi didn't make much noise and he never did.

…

"Do you have to make such noise?" Dian sighed as she and Fred came in the front, to which the boy clamped snow off his boots. He smirked at her a bit.

"I'll have you know that boot printmaking is an ancestral art-"

"Just give me the muffins," She held out her hand out for the brown bag, "We spent two hours on the memorials, and I want to see if we can coax some kind of reaction out of-"

"Auntie! Freddie!" He appeared.

They watched him wordlessly as he ran up to his Aunt Dian and gave her a big hug, to which she complied quickly.

Their concern looks didn't change even as Huan looked up at Fred with big eyes.

"I have to talk to you, Freddie."

He shook his head a little to dislodge his mood. "Of course, buddy," the teen took his hand.

"Oh, Huany, did you want a muffin?" Dian offered.

"Yeah!" He grabbed it, surprising her, and then he pulled an almost equally surprised Fred upstairs.

…

"Uh… I'm not sure if I want to get into the things that are up here… uh, right now."

Fred said as, bundled up, they walked out onto the roof and he cast a forlorn look over at well- constructed shed building.

Huan instead let him over to an overturned crate, gave him a blueberry muffin, and the two sat down together.

Fred nodded in approval, smiled, then took a small bite as he offered it back to Huan.

The boy studied in a moment and then placed it off to the side.

"Freddie," he mused.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Will you tell me something if I ask? I mean… everything."

"Sure, Huany," he said in subdued but still willingly.

"It's something I don't think anyone else would tell me."

Huan was suddenly frightened.

"Buddy, you can tell me anything." Fred clasped his shoulders. "You can ask-"

"Tell me the story of the original Baymax," Huan said frankly.

"Th-the what?!"

"Tadashi's Beema- Baymax." He said eagerly. "Tell me the story of when you all became superheroes… with, Baymax."

Fred, stopping himself from losing it in front of a child who had just suffered greater than he ever would, took a breath.

"I-I dont know if I…"

"You promised!"

"Well-," Fred rubbed his neck.

"Freddie, no one else is going to help me with this. Please!"

"Okay, okay," He wiped at his eyes, smiling just a little, to which Huan gave a grin. "What're you wanna know?"

"I want to know about the original Baymax, Tadashi's…"

Fred thought it not weird at all that the boy was referring to their comrade in the present. He didn't think it strange at all the glow that was in Huan's eyes as he kept telling, for the first time in months, detail for detail of the events that led to them being heroes. Always, Huan had listened out of pure rapture.

Now, he listened with purpose.

Fred had looked away at the part of Hiro and Abigail coming out of the portal.

He touched Fred's arm.

"Freddie, what happened to him?" Huan asked gently.

He would the child comfort him, but he did not lose his nerve.

"I guess he's still in there," Fred said kindly, "Maybe he's diagnosing interdimensional monsters or something…"

He said this half-seriously, smiling down with tired eyes at boy considered his little brother.

" 'Kay, buddy?"

Huan's eyes were lit up but he knew he had to nod and pretend like it was just a story.

"Does that help?" He prompted.

If Fred saw that Huan's eyes were dancing with thoughts of something completely out of this world, he didn't mention it.

Huan, trying to hide his grin, nodded. Fred nodded back at him, sighed, then stood up

They took hands.

"Oh!" Huan pulled up his pants leg, "Look, Freddie, at the new socks Mama and Beemax got me-" He was then pulled along.

Fred shuddered a little. "Let's get inside, buddy, it's cold."

As his friend adjusted the jacket around his face even as they started going inside, Huan looked out at the sunset.

As if something called to him…

...As if-

The horizon was suddenly clear, Huan gasped, it was all very clear to him and it made perfect sense. Even as they went back down into the uncomfortably warm house, Huan knew what is next mission was going to be.

To be continued…

A/N: Keep reading. :)


	33. The Soul Successor: Pt 1of 2

Science is not only a disciple of reason but, also, one of romance and passion."

\- Stephen Hawking

 **I.**

Christmas Eve…

It was a cold December pre-dawn and everything in the Lucky Cat Cafe was entirely how it always was.

The refurbished front of the store from a year earlier still had the large screen TVs, small tables with the glass art tops and pictures of family in the halls.

Though everything looked the same, nothing happened to be put up in preparation for the holidays.

Quite simply, no one felt like it. Even Huan who was old enough to be excited about everything was not allured by the idea of a giant, jolly man in red.

Hiro, curled up on his made bed, everything packed and ready for his move tomorrow, felt the uncomfortable sense that someone was not in his arms.

He shuddered, sheathed in a half-made cocoon of red and blue blanket, then upon opening his eyes discovered that Huan was not there.

"Is he back in his room?" The teen muttered to himself, both relieved that the boy was sleeping on his own and terribly disappointed that he didn't want to be held anymore.

Sighing raggedly, Hiro was about to reach over and grab his pillow when he saw Tadashi's window was hitched all the way to the top.

The cold air and starry night made him gasp in fright as horror filled his mind and heart.

He was up at once:

"Guys," Hiro immediately grabbed his gauntlet off the nightstand next to the small heat panel used to warm things. "Huan is gone. Huan is G-"

"Hiro. HIRO." Dian burst into his room.

Everything was a blur after that as the whole family gathered in; Mei had gone in to check on her son after seeing he wasn't with Hiro and all was in motion to find him…

Except for Aunt Cass who had to stay behind with Hiroshi and it was with that very notion she called the San Fransokyo penitentiary…

…

From a place unknown to the small boy he sat in a large, metal room replete with cameras encased in the walls; These occasionally Huan made a face at before turning away.

Everything was bright and he felt like he was back in the doctor's office where he had first told the man who had brought him here that he was a superhero. That he was-

"Have you had time to think about what I've asked you?" Jinsu Tanaka said as he walked through the door.

Huan blew up his cheeks…

Turning away.

"I *need* that black chip…" Jinsu told him, circling him slowly. "Our good friend Leiko didn't have it… so it seems only probable that Hiro re-obtained it somehow…?"

Huan watched him with perfectly defiant orange-yellow eyes.

The man paused and raised an eyebrow, smiling sideways at him."Still fond of silence, I see?"

His prisoner nodded.

"Would it be very fond if you lost someone else? If I… took them?"

Huan looked at him in confusion.

"You can't take anything from me."

Jinsu was bemused. "Can't I?" He stooped to the boy's level. "I just rid you of your silence. Two hours ago, I just kidnapped you from your home." The man let that sink in.

Huan wrinkled his brow.

"But-"

"You-don't-THINK." he rose quickly and took the small, plush rabbit that was in his arms. Huan gasped.

"HEY-"

"I can take whatever I want from you, *do* whatever I want to you," He lightly thumped Huan's forehead and tossed the toy across the room. "And *not* get away with it?" He grinned.

Huan glared at him and went over to collect his brother's-

"l *get away* with things child," he snatched it up and tossed it back to him. "Because I know how to properly frame myself as a good guy and others as the true threat."

The boy snuggled the tiny rabbit clothes as Jinsu turned on his heel.

"I'll give you another…" he glanced his at SharpPhone 9, "Ten minutes. "And then we'll move on to what else I can take from you." the door slid open and he started to leave.

"You can't take anything from me."

Jinsu was mildly surprised as he turned to look at the boy. He chuckled. "Heh… young and naive."

The man was through the door now.

"Old and ignorant."

Huan was alone in the room for a moment... and then Jinsu came charging back in with a fury, starting right back up to him with the same look of intolerance from months earlier when a small boy had first challenged a grown man.

"You can't take anything from me," Huan rode up, making him stop. "Or anyone, cause there here."

He patted his chest.

"Right *here*."

Jinsu's eyes widened and one saw they were almost like... like…

Huan pressed on.

"All my family's right here."

Somehow, a twisted look of disbelief came to his face. "And your Beemax taught you that?"

The boy sniffed, holding the bunny close to his cheek. "And Heero. And my grandpa. And… my mama said there are no bad guys, just-"

Jinsu grabbed the toy from him and ripped it apart in his hands, throwing the pieces off to the sides.

"What perfectly rubbish things you've been taught," you said down to the boy who did not tremble but stared up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I taught my children my niece go go everything they needed to survive in this world.

And then your foolish friends, the Hamada family, filled her head with all these fanciful lies."

He scoffed and turned.

Huan, in a daze, collected the fragments of his brother's bunny.

"I forgive you... I forgive you even for all these mean things you said about your own family and all these bad things that you have done."

A sneering, dangerously unstable noise made him look up.

"Oh? But can you forgive me if I don't agree with your ludacris belief that robots and humans are equals."

"We are equals. I am a robot."

Huan held the pieces close to him.

"Terrific," the man said just as the door started closing. "Because you may be joining your Beemax and the rest of the failed clones very soon if you don't start cooperating."

It was a moment and then the light drain from Huan's eyes in realization, the man started to smile what are ripping noise could be heard from above what was clearly a very well fortified building.

The man said something quick and amazed and angry Korean when the top of what one realized was a bunker twisted like a flower been crushed together between fingers.

In one clean popping rip, the entire roof came off and someone in a hissing black Mass was looking down at them when one realized who it was the biggest smile came over his face. His eyes brightened.

"Grandpa got a hold of you!"

The masked form turned him not at once and then sense stream of tiny Bots circulating down ripping Ginsu up and propelling him about face.

Inter to gation!"

The captor was now the captured.

"We're going to do some of our own, essentially," Jinsu was turned. ",You're going to tell me where my former pupil's healthcare chip is or you're not going to be turned into law enforcement in one piece."

"But, Beemax didn't need his chip!"

Huan's rescuer looked down at him.

"It's true," Jinsu tried to reclaim a hold on his neck. "Corrupted professional to corrupted professional, do you think it was any real coincidence that my shifty little niece Leiko could escape family obligation and *still* fall into such unsavory company as-?"

"Hmm."

Pointed ends so sharp that even a needle point would wilt aimed at every disposable space that could be rendered through human flesh.

The masked man looked at Jinsu.

Another scoff.

"It's gone. Destroyed. What did you think? It was going to be sold for science? I'm not going to get into detail about all of it, unless you have some use for the skeletal-"

Huan was turned away gently by a black hand of microbots, there was a crushing sound and then he was briskly lifted into the cool night.

There was the ocean before them and distant lights splayed ahead.

He looked up at the man who had rescued him and smiled slightly.

"Mama was right! But, I hope Grandpa told you the real reason I wanted to find you."

A nod his way.

Without a word, Huan was whisked back to San Fransokyo.

…

Hasaki Hamada was having a very difficult time holding the phone up to his ear, what with the screaming Cassie was letting him have.

Post RRC reform, everything had gone back to the way it was. Any of Big Hero 6's or the district's contributions to the prison systems had been removed for evidence or lack of funding. To that end, all evidence of Care Bots ever having existed had been wiped clean.

For those in the minority who wanted to remember, they remembered only onto themselves.

That, or online blogs and petitions.

"Cassandra, please, it's 2 in the morning. And I promise you that Robert Callahan in the right frame of mind is a very sensible and even-"

"He sensibly *murdered* your nephew!"

"You know about that?!"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT I KNEW ABOUT THAT."

Hiroshi wailed.

"Oh, baby, oh…"

Hasaki murmured as Softly and as quickly as he could and reassuring Mandarin to his sister-in-law.

"Cass, I claim by the hand of our siblings, that the man you fear has no intention of harming our Huan."

Aunt Cass response was not kind.

"You just better not claim by the hand of anything; there's another boy who needed you... and it can never be forgiven how that ended."

The line cut.

Hasaki Hamada placed the cradle down on the metal rim and rested his face on it. When the guard who had been listening came over, ready for him to explain, the man raised up and looked him in square in the eye. He said,

"It will take the force of your entire regime to get me to turn against my friend, but a family man I am not."

Then Hasaki was escorted away.

 **II.**

It was on the very campus that has had to be reconstructed that was still quarantined off that Robert Callaghan worked to get the pieces he needed for the portal.

On a piece of broken concrete, Huan moved his little feet up and down on the back of the wall.

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" He asked the man pleasantly, suited down in his orange and white carbon fiber.

The man in his Resistance room sighed softly, "If the anti magnetism doesn't overlap and destabilise the outer gravitational components…"

He looked at the boy over his shoulder, concluded something, and went right back to work.

"So basically as long as it can self- contain itself, we're all good?"

Callaghan blinked to him. "You know what I'm saying?" He said in awe.

Huan nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

He was given another disbelieving look before the boy smile politely and looked away Callahan turned away as well locking the system in place. Fluctuations started from inside the makeshift entryway.

"How did it get here?"

"You ask a lot of questions," the man said as took a black chip out of his robe, then tossed it to the ground and stepped on it. "I suppose that's how you learned."

"No," the boy said eyes on the portal. "My family always showed me things," he said to him, diverted but not distracted. The blue and purple dance together, lights overlapping.

"It's ready," Callaghan told him.

Huan gasped a little and frantically jumped to his feet, suddenly he pulled on his helmet and then scrambled over to where it was open. He blinked and looked up.

The violet light swirled mysteriously and the little boy felt his heart race, somewhere, in this portal… Huan swallowed dryly and then push down on the ground where his rocket boosters flared to life.

"Mid-thrust," he said stridently.

Unbalanced, he waved his little arms behind him wildly for a moment. Then coming into his own, the child manage to stand.

He grinned and gently hovered in place, then, remembering why he was doing this one pulled out a dark blue cap with the school's insignia on the front.

It was worn, a bit battered… but Huan still smiled at it. He sensed Callahan's eyes resting on it.

"Where did you get that?!"

The little boy looked at the him. "l borrowed it from Hiro's room along with my suit before we came here."

The former professor looked at it with mixed emotions, then up at Huan as if he saw something…

Familiar.

Huan turned it in his little hands speculatively, then sighed. "I think he'll believe me…the original Baymax," he took a quick breath. "But I got to have proof that I… that I know Tadashi."

Callaghan was stymied.

"Maybe you should leave that here."

"Sorry," the boy look to him and gentle defiance, "it's not that I don't trust you, but I gotta use it to find Tadashi's Baymax…I-I got to do this for my family, for-for Beemax."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Callaghan was not hasty in his approach, he was careful with what he was doing.

"Yep, you bet… no, not a clue."

The man stopped.

"You really were raised by Hiro's friends, weren't you?"

All of the surrounding area expanded in illuminance and Huan's eyes widened like dawn.

"Nope!" he declared. "I was raised by SUPERHEROES."

Suddenly his wrist began to glow.

"Huan…" "Huan?!" "Baby!" "Huany."

"Uh-oh, time to go," he saw and Callaghan saw the attention they were attracting, the presence of wants family coming to stop him.

He and the man who were total opposites but were inevitably connected met eyes one final time.

"Thank you, Professor," Huan said.

He nodded. "You're welcome."

Abating all fear, and common sense, Huan looked down.

"FULL THRUST."

At blinding speed, the boy propelled himself into the portal and hit it like a bullseye as Hiro and the rest of his family arrived moments later.

Moments too late…

To be continued.

 **A/N** : Last chapter!


	34. The Soul Successor: Pt 2 of 2

"Sometimes you have to take a step back to move forward."

– Erika Taylor

 **I.**

"Huan!"

Everything happened so fast that one minute his little cousin was there and the next… Hiro, as if drawn by a magnet, went to the operating station.

He knew who was standing opposite him and even though in his gut feared an all-out war, his friends were right by his side as they always were.

The teen was frantic, trying quickly to override the system and locate his Huany. "If anything happens to my baby cousin, Callaghan, you don't even wanna know what I'm going to-" he gasped when Huan's signal pinged inside, his friends half-shielded him.

Half-comforted.

Or,

At least...

Fred pitched his suit head up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"You didn't know, Fred, you didn't know." Hiro told him he zeroed in on the signal. His friends were around.

He heard Gogo gasp.

"We'll find him," her leader promised.

Il.

Somehow even light was darkness.

Everywhere Huan looked there were mountains of pixelated, cotton like fibers, a huge, nightmarish backdrop, surrounded the three year old boy.

"Whoa," he said softly.

"Huan?" The tight voice of his cousin Hiro came over his communicator.

Blinking down, he started to tap it but then he realized that they would be able to see him and try to bring him back. Huan sighed and spoke to his autopen witer in a stumbling voice,

'Hiro, I am fine. I'm here to find the original Baymax and bring him back. Everything will be okay but I have to do this. Tell everyone I love them. Bye.'

He inhaled sharply.

"Communicator off, tracker block."

With that, and the ends of his thrusters sparking, Huan flew deeper into the portal. He did not look back.

…

"NO!" Hiro's fist fell against the panel top. The portal was stable, but he- A hand covered his own as he looked up into Gogo's light golden eyes.

She gripped it.

"We'll find him."

Hiro nodded at her weakly.

"Honey?" he asked.

"I am, 'Hiro, just keep looking down with your head between your knees."

The others blocked Callaghan from view as Honey worked feverishly in place of a barely functioning Hiro.

…

Giggles bounced off the surprisingly solid walls of amethyst and warped pink. Huan sang out loud to himself and laughed, thinking of all the fun adventures… he shook his head.

"No," the boy reminded himself, floating mid-air. "I'm here to find the original Baymax, I'm on a mission."

He looked around everywhere and then asked the device on his arm to locate anything emitting any kind of energy in the surrounding area.

"Signal lock," an automated voice, a voice that reminded Huan of someone, came out in a nondescript manner. He swallowed hard and asked it how far.

"Two miles due southeast."

"Got it," Huan said and than sighed. "Huh… guess I was a natural after all. Ah, man, and all that worry that I couldn't handle it! Well, here we go."

The boy looked up, smiled, than tried to fly… nothing. He blinked in surprise.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Auto lock engaged," the feminine-sounding computer told him. "Suit features require user to engage in full pilot mode." Huan added it up quickly.

"You mean I was never flying on MY-"

He blinked, than grumbled,

"Hi-ro."

Just as he was about to switch off of his auto lock the find out once and for all what he could do on his own, the swish of oncoming debris behind him caused his suit to swing him around.

Huan gasped and cringed away just as shields that projected out switched around and protected the boy from the chunks of crushing particles.

He noticed that there were twisted pipes and shards of glass just as an emergency override kicked in and he was jettisoned away now to safety.

Huan prickled.

"NO!" He screamed.

He tried ripping at his communicator, tried to tell it what to do, but the device continued to propel him away from any danger. Huan felt a twinge of familiarity in this, in a robot rescuing…

Like his mother had taught him, the boy took a deep, steadying breath and remembered to gauge all of his surroundings. Wherever he was, it was deepening in the darkness. As he came closer, he saw that this was because massive fields of black where everywhere. Huan gasped.

The particles were pieces of broken-

"Microbots!" He was elated. Quickly, Huan reached out and grabbed a hold of them. Tiny fistfuls and started to place them around the squishable fold between the top of his armor and bottom. "The original! Wait'll I show-"

His communicator pinged.

"I don't believe it," he said.

The significance of what this meant made his tummy feel cold, made his small body tremble, made his heart-

"Gotta keep going." Huan decided. "Mid-thrust," he said. They flared to life. "Definitely doin' this on my own."

…

"Anything? Anything at all?"

Hiro's mouth felt dry.

At this point, no one was trying to apprehend or stop anybody, they were all crowded around the dark screen. They all watched Huan's tiny signal bleeping like one, tiny pulse.

Wasabi touched his shoulder.

"All we can do is watch, dude."

"If Huany turned off his communicator and…" Gogo did not finish her words.

Hiro seethed in anguish.

"Just say it!"

"He won't die," Someone else said.

Someone apart from them.

His friends gathered around Hiro, family stood together and waited.

…

"What's happening?!"

Huan wondered as he started slowing down. Wrinkling his brow, the boy than gave his suit a firm command,

"Autopilot off, full thrust."

It did nothing but bleep despondently.

"Ehh. Autopilot on… full. thrust?"

Huan felt everything start to shift and he was looking up at the sky, moving like an object suspended in space.

"Whoa… like an astronaut! Um… hello?" He tapped the orange-and- white panel with his little knuckles. "Suit, if you can hear me…" It didn't. "Um, Hiro, if you can hear me…?"

He floated there for just a moment, then smiled when his communicator pinned again. His stomach cooled.

Heart fluttered.

"What are you doing?"

Huan looked up, seeing someone appear before him. He was amazed because he could not see right through them. But, somehow…

"Ta-da-shi?"

…

Hiro felt a stab of ice though his gut.

"HUAN."

They all crowded.

"Huany? HUANY, can you hear me?! Honey, Fred, stay by the portal. Bi get ready… Gogo-" The invisible walls of contained gravitation started to shift.

"Well, this isn't familiar!?" Wasabi said.

"Guys, just get ready." Hiro told them.

…

There was something about the way he looked at him that let Huan know who this was… and why he was here.

"What are you doing here?"

Concern, Huan recognized right away.

He swallowed.

"I'm here to find the original Baymax."

The lines on the young man's face drew pronounced. "You shouldn't b here," he said in a low, careful voice.

"Why not?"

Disbelief flashed in Tadashi's eyes, his lips pressed. "Because this place is dangerous. Whoever you are, you need to leave. Get to where it's safe."

Huan felt a chill.

"I can't do that," he said bravely, he gulped a little, "Ta-da-shi, I had to find Baymax you made. I have to save him and bring him back for my family."

There was no surprise is his eyes.

"For Hiro!"

Tadashi stayed reasonably concerned.

His black brows lifted.

"But who's gonna save you?" He said.

Huan gasped loudly and looked down to see that somehow his thrusters had been clipped. That fire would barely-

"What happens if you don't get home?" Tadashi came closer. He was there but he did not try to aid… could not. "If anything happens to you, who it's going to be there for your family?"

"Our family," Huan corrected him. "And I am gonna make it back," he smiled. His eyes shined, Huan-

Life sparked in Tadashi's eyes and suddenly everything was real. Alive.

Pain twisted in Huan's stomach.

"What if you don't?"

Pride rocked the child's heart.

"I will!"

Tadashi was so close…

His sincere eyes burned. "How can you be so sure?" He asked the boy.

Trembling, Huan said,

"Because I never *give* up," he said, voice steady, "Because Heero needs me, because my family loves me, I AM finding the Baymax you made…"

Tadashi was stunned.

"And I AM bringing him back! I don't care how long it takes but I will make it back… and I am going to find him."

The image before him was quiet for one minute, than a smile crossed face. Recognition came to his red-brown eyes and he nodded once at the boy.

"Then go do it," Tadashi said.

With pride, he tugged down at a cap that was suddenly on his head. A cap Huan realized he no longer had now.

The boy saw that he was alone.

"Bye Ta-da-shi… thank you."

He saw that he was still suspended in open-air. Gripping his hands, Huan felt the ping to his core. The autolock-

"Source 329 yards northeast, current trajectory…" He gripped it to turn it off, than Huan sighed and went full pilot.

…

Hiro felt it, felt his cousin was close and that they would find him. The screen suddenly turned on and they could see everything Huan could see.

"Buddy!" He tried communicating with him. The rest of the team tried their best to reach him (to override his suit, as it were) when Hiro and his team saw that there was someone waiting.

Gasping, shocked, they watched.

...

It was as if he had waited there knowing that Huan would come.

Baymax watched him slowly drift up.

"Bee… b-" Huan swallowed hard.

The robot watched him but did not respond, as if it could not quite remember how to react anymore.

"Uhh… oh YEAH. Um… Ow!"

Baymax blinked, drifted closer.

"Hello, I am Baymax." His familiar voice shot a light right through the small boy, made him exhale shakily.

It had only been a week.

It felt like months…

"Your personal healthcare companion."

"Hi…" Huan found his voice as the friendly yet still singular-purposed robot came closer. "H-hi Baymax."

He blinked curiously at Huan but protocol overrode all else. "I heard a call of distress, are you all right?"

"A-actually I came to find you."

There was a little more personality in Baymax's voice then Huan was expecting. "Find me? Why is that?"

The little boy trembled, he literally could not stop shaking as if we were in the presence of a legend or… or a-

"Your body temperature is dropping," Baymax's practical voice grounded him somehow, made him concentrate.

"Listen you need to come back with me. You- you mean a lot to lot of people Bee-Baymax… and-and you-"

"I cannot come with you."

"Why not?" Huan said fearfully.

Did Tadashi's Beemax not like him?

Did he not believe him?

When Baymax looked down, suddenly Huan was aware of fragments of red suit everywhere.

He saw for the first time that destruction was destruction… he felt-

The eyes looking at him kept him from shaking anymore, Baymax came closer. Huan was aware all this time no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise but this was not his Beemax. Though he looked so much…

"You are crying."

"N-no…"

"You are in distress," Baymax scanned him, and suddenly Huan was awakened to a new idea to try.

"Crying is the body's natural response to pain," the three-year-old told him. If Baymax could be surprised, he was.

"That is right," Somehow the boy was very interesting to him. "How did you get here?" he studied him closer.

Beyond scanning.

"I flew," Huan smiled, still a little tentative, "I came here to ask you to come back with me... because hero needs you. We all do." He told him.

…

Hiro stared.

All any of them could do was-

…

"You know Hiro?"

Huan nodded.

"He needs you… Bee-Baymax."

The robot considered this.

"How long have I been here?"

"I… I think two years. I'm- I'm Heer-o's cousin," he stumbled. "Err, second cousin. But still cousin! Still family."

"Hiro's cousin," Baymax repeated.

"And Tadashi's. B-Baymax, everyone is so sad without you. This is what I came here to bring you back... home."

His new friend considered this as well.

"If it has been two years, that means Hiro has had time to move forward with life. That means he has had time to meet you and heal from all of this."

Logic warred.

Huan heard himself gasp, felt himself shudder as he realized what Baymax was telling him; that he wasn't going to help him, that he wasn't coming-

"Are your feet cold?"

The simple question made Huan look down and notice that his boots were missing. He giggled a little sheepishly.

"Oh, I guess so," His mission returned. "I… I- I…" Tears welled in his eyes. Baymax was very close.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

His voice was somehow gentle even though it was still automated. Huan looked up at him though streaming eyes, starting to float away without meaning to. Baymax was still curious.

"I lost my Beemax," he told him.

The bot tilted his head.

"Your Beemax?"

Huan nodded, cheeks cold. He was so small. "I lost him… but he's here," the boy patted his chest, "a-and I know you're not him. You'll never be."

Baymax blinked, still in one place.

"But you're Baymax... you're Tadashi's Baymax, and, and we need you to come home. We want you home."

He only had one question.

"Is Hiro all right?"

"Yes, physically. But, but he...he needs you. We all do! You have-"

"I am sorry for your loss."

Huan brightened.

"However, it has been two years," Baymax told him gently, "Hiro and our friends have had time to heal from all this. You will heal with time from this-"

"But you're a superhero!"

Baymax blinked.

"I have not been that for a long time."

He showed Huan again that his thrusters were not operable.

"But you are! And I'm one, too."

"You need to return home where it is safe," Baymax held out his hands. "I see where your suit has auto-guided you to me and though I cannot get you safely back to them, I can send a beacon back to where the others are. To hone in on your location."

"Come with me," Huan persisted.

"I cannot," Baymax told him, "I will help you send out a signal that will-"

"NO!" The boy wailed. "You're Baymax! You're a superhero. We're all superheroes and we need you back at home. Understand, please…

I would have come all this way if I didn't believe in you," he spoke in a fast, feverent voice. "I don't care if you're the same Baymax I knew…

You're the same Baymax that Heero knew. All my life the team told me about how you became superheroes."

Baymax tilted his head.

"And that's why I'm a superhero, too! I came here to find you because I know how much our family misses you. And Hiro misses you, Baymax, and needs you."

Everytime Huan mentioned Hiro…

…

Hiro could not move. Speak.

The entire team was right there…

His team.

...

It was then that Huan could not speak anymore, he had become overpowered to the point that he was-

A surge of power filled his ears.

Soared through his heart.

When he was back up, Baymax was watching his thrusters roar to life. The robot met the boy's eyes in conviction.

"Perhaps… I am superhero."

Huan laughed a little, still teary-eyed.

"Told ya so," he said, tiny teeth showing. The boy tried to keep himself together as Baymax slowly reached out, claiming him in a way.

"Hello, cousin of Tadashi and Hiro."

Shyly, Huan circle- waved.

"I am Baymax. What is your name?"

He giggled again sheepishly.

"Huan… Hamada-Yu." The boy said quickly as to his utter amazement Baymax took him against his chest.

"Hamada," he cocked his head.

His charge nodded, in the grips of former and current glory. But then he was held close by Baymax and his fears melted away. He snuggled up.

"You may rest now," he was told, his tiny, bare feet covered. Then, dreams realized, he was hugged back. "Hold on now please," Baymax instructed.

The two were literally flung forward, away from debris and desolation, onto the next channel to take them home. It was all Huan had to do… all he had to do was look up and Baymax back down at him... all Huan had to do was feel his big arms holding him securely.

All the little boy had to do was know that he had completed his first mission ever… and he was a hero.

Huan was a superhero.

To be continued…

 **A/N:** I lied. There's one more chapter. :)


	35. My Hiro

...Well, I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face…

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Creed, Arms Wide Open.

 **l**.

Hiro saw the silhouette appearing before him, taking on a distinct shape that he knew very well.

Without seeming to realize he was, the teen felt the shoulders of his friends fall against his own as he slowly backed away.

Some instinct told him he could not survive this…

They did not hold him there. Instinctively themselves, his friends relented and did not try to keep Hiro there with them.

He stole one guilty look over to Gogo, who nodded in understanding, and then he continued to back away.

Hiro waited there long enough to see the cops arrive, lights blooming around the area, brighter than the portal.

He saw Baymax's form appear in the center of magenta light… he saw Callaghan willingly go with the police… and then Hiro left.

...

The light was so bright but it could not be warm; Huan almost gasped when he saw his family there.

Baymax, still in his torn armor, dutifully relinquished him to Wasabi. Who, Huan saw, was almost in tears himself as if he-

As if Huan was his own little-

"Uncle Bi!" The boy protested.

Wasabi ripped his goggles and headset off, pulled off Huan's almost as indelicately and then showered the boy in kisses, cradling him close and then passing him over to Fred who still had his suit head up. He caught Huan up, cradling him close, too.

"Freddie!" Huan tried to argue.

"Oh, buddy! Oh, BUDDY."

The 3-year-old was both confused and annoyed, clearly wanting what he had done and the fact that Baymax was six feet- Honey Lemon claimed him next and when it was certain she was slowing down her rapid stream of Spanish, Wasabi and Fred turned their attention to the blinking bot.

"Hey, buddy," Bi smiled. "Let's get you out of there," he and Fred went over to help him up.

Gogo moved over next, for the first time unhesitant as she tried to take Huan. He recoiled from her and Honey chided at him.

"Huany!" Gogo was heartbroken.

"You don't love me," He accused.

She was pinned.

"Yes, I *do*," The girl told him, almost hysterical, "I do love you!"

"But-"

"Baby, we all make mistakes…" Honey tried to explain when he turned to her. Huan looked over again to Gogo… *his* Gogo.

He saw her for the first time-

The boy threw himself in her arms and she automatically held him to her, rocking the boy.

"I love you," she said. "And I'm sorry," Gogo told Huan into his hair. The first time she had apologized for anything. He shook a little and hugged her.

"It's over now," Honey told them, smiling over what this all meant.

She touched her sister's arm and two of them looked up over at Wasabi, Fred and Baymax.

The bot blinked.

"Where is Hiro? He was here."

He was about to explain that his scanner was corrupted, but when he looked around at his friends he understood. They helped to pull the damaged suit pieces off of him as they got both he and Huan to safety. The time would come to meet back up with Hiro.

They all knew that.

 **Il**.

"I don't believe it…"

Mei gripped the stain glass table of the mostly empty cafe she had been in the midst of cleaning.

"Honey?" Aunt Cass looked up.

Roshi looked up too from where he stood and smiled as she pulled out a tray of muffins. However, when she tried to offer him one he wrinkled his nose and turned away. She sighed, biting into it.

And it was blueberry, too!

"It's... It's the Social Worker, Ms. Natasari."

The auburn-haired woman was over to her in a flash, taking the phone Mei was embarrassed to admit she was hooked to now.

Her adopted niece fell into an empty booth, breathing hard.

"It seems the portal was reopened." she said listlessly.

Cassandra stared up at her.

"I guess it wasn't as secure as they thought," Meikomo continued, all the while not really seeing. "And I guess Huany was involved. In it."

There was a moment of quiet.

The two didn't say anything…

Aunt Cass came over, pulled her up by the hand and held the almost 18 year old girl to her.

"As far as I'm concerned," she said to her, cheek against her dark hair, "You are my daughter."

Suddenly, the room was not so empty. Somehow, everything was warm and they felt they weren't alone. They were a family now.

Forever.

Also, the oven was open.

"ROSHI."

…

The turbine was noiseless, but buoyant.

Hiro watched the trade winds drift the wisps of clouds away from the horizon, he saw the dots of birds flying away to warmer weather. Hiro longed to…

"Hi Hiro," Someone said.

For what seemed like the first time in weeks, Dian walked up and sat down beside him.

"Hey," he said softly.

She didn't say anything else for a moment, just sat watching things out in the distance with him.

"I guess you'd prefer Gogo here, huh? She is your technical-"

Hiro placed his hand over hers lightly. At this, Dian sighed a little.

"You know what I always liked about coming up here?"

She turned to him. "No?"

A smile started on his lips.

"Even if we had had a crummy day, even if the team and I didn't catch the bad guy, at least there was always a sunset…"

"Hiro, I didn't think you were the poetry kind. Honestly, I thought you came up here because you like being closer to the sky."

"That too."

Suddenly, his helmet removed, Hiro looked at her calmly. An expectation was in his eyes, however. Dian looked away.

"Well I guess I came here…"

Her short hair flew away from her face in the breeze, then she looked at him with a fond look.

"To say thank you."

Hiro was incredulous.

"For what?! I messed up more than half the time, I've managed to continuously put our family in danger and all of it led to-" Tears.

Always tears.

She touched his arm.

There was disbelief in her eyes, too. "What for? I'll tell you what for…" Dian smiled, then pulled him into a tight hug. "For standing by all of us even though it meant standing against your friends. Thank you for standing by Huany and encouraging him to be a hero." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, passionate.

"Thank you for trying to take a side and then deciding it was all completely pointless to. Thank YOU for standing by Baymax and seeing his right to choose to the end." her grip on his arms kept him shaking, made him stronger.

Yet they were both so weak.

She shook her head when he tried to deny it, gently persuasive.

"It doesn't matter how you started it, the fact is, you wouldn't back down even when everyone wanted you to. Maxie wasn't proud of you because you accepted what he became,

He was able to find peace because he saw how great of a man you're going to become."

Hiro really looked at her a moment, considered, than gave her as big a hug as he was capable of. Somehow, he knew…

"We have to relocate," Dian rubbed at her eyes, for the first time in her life just a girl. "Heaven forbid, but I think it's permanent."

Hiro nodded slowly without looking up, understanding of her situation when two months earlier he had been willing to make Baymax take his cousin and hide him from Dian… who had only been trying to protect all of them… like.

Like someone else they all knew.

"Will I ever see you again?"

Hiro didn't look up for a minute and then he met for eyes. From a villainess, to a desperate girl with no home, to a harried young aunt and now to the transformed, kind woman he saw before him, Hiro couldn't help but smile at Dian.

"I really hope so… cousin."

She smiled one more time and the two of them shared another hug. Then, by way of thrusters, Dian flew off into the horizon.

Hiro's cousin took something with her when she went and he could immediately feel it. Shuddering, the teen brought his knees up to his chest and watched as little by little the sun steadily began to set.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, even though he did know that time was passing him by, when a familiar presence came to sit down beside him.

The one sitting beside Hiro did not say a thing… and neither did he, for that matter. Instead, Hiro and Baymax sat watching the sunset together. Eventually, it fell completely and at one point after that Baymax stood. Without thinking about it, Hiro climbed onto his back and the robot, suit donned, took him back home.

They both did.

One week later…

"Oh!" Hiro said in surprise, he looked up half expectantly when two big hands caught his project.

"You almost dropped this," Baymax told him, settling the small diorama of the android city Hiro had been working on back into his own hands. He blinked at the half-hopeful look in Hiro's…

"Ma-?"

"Your heart rate has increased."

His hope settled aside, Hiro tried to hide the disappointment from him. He sighed in resignation.

Baymax was still looking at him.

"I am not helping," he said, his practical tone both a statement and a hint of a lament. The look Hiro gave him next was shock.

"No, no, no Baymax!"

He came over to him and the two embraced. Somehow, it was just enough to keep Hiro… the boy looked up and smiled at him with love. Baymax stroked his hair…

But it wasn't quite the same, even though Hiro could feel the same devotion and care. He sighed again shakily and hugged him again, then set his project aside.

"It's not you, buddy, it's just…"

Hiro felt his presence close.

"It is... still the other?"

This made Hiro chuckle just a little, which made he immediately swallow and nod humorlessly.

Baymax placed his hands on Hiro's shoulders, his loyalty filling some of the void in his empty heart. The robot cocked his head and Hiro was reminded that THIS-

He hugged him.

Feeling Baymax's arms around him reminded him that this was-

"I know we have not seen each other in two years," his friend continued gently, " and I cannot replace… Maxie, but I would still like to be here for you, Hiro."

It was not easy.

"Thank you, Baymax." Hiro gave him a brave smile. "You're right. We did." he said to him. Their kinship, despite time, remained.

Baymax hugged him again.

"And you're still my buddy..." he conceded. "It's gonna take time."

The robot nodded to him, curious, compassionate and remembering him as well. But as usual these days, Baymax did not push Hiro beyond what he was comfortable with. Their friends hadn't had to tell the robot even though they had filled him in over the years.

He was already going over and collecting a slumbering Mochi in his old charger when Hiro took a soft breath and started to place his school project on Tadashi's side of the room when he noticed a white chip laying by the window.

Hiro slowly walked over…

And picked it up.

"Hey Ma... Baymax, I know I haven't asked but do you still have that fighting chip in you?"

"I believe so," He rose up, Mochi cradled in his large arms. "You look like you could use a warm bath. Relaxation techniques-"

"Bay- oh, sorry, go head."

Baymax blinked at him, taken a little aback by how polite and even patient Hiro had become.

As was usually the case, Hiro grinned back sheepishly at him, to let him know he was still him.

The robot didn't say anything for a moment, then he put Mochi down and waddled over to him.

Hiro waited. "Max?"

"I want to help you in any way I can," He said. The teen's eyes widened; he thought a cuddle attack… or, or he'd hold his hand-

"Soothing music might also help."

The light in Hiro's eyes…

"No, that's okay, buddy," he patted Baymax's stomach, "Look, I gotta run this thing down to S.F.I.T., K?"

He was almost down the stairs when he paused… and then smiled back at him. Baymax blinked.

"Wanna come...with me?"

This was the first time Hiro had asked him to go anywhere with him, as a result the bot nodded.

…

"Glad to have you back, buddy."

"It is good to be back as well, Wasabi."

Hiro was given an expectant look.

The 16-year-old didn't think twice.

"Always glad," he smiled at Max, than Bi. Proud, his friend smiled back at him and went on to class.

"When will you be attending?"

"Huh?" Hiro looked up at this, then remembered Baymax didn't know. "Oh, yeah, you deactivate now."

That first night was the first time Hiro had been willing to actually sleep in his bed… normally. He set his model on the worktable.

"I actually attend night classes."

Baymax walked over to him.

"A lot has changed in the lab."

"A lot has changed," Hiro turned to him, voice steady, "But the one thing that hasn't changed is you're still my friend and I'm always glad to have you… you-"

He was in Baymax's arms.

Out of nowhere, Hiro started sobbing profusely. He sobbed right into the soft vinyl chest of his best friend…

The sharp tinge of guilt, the glassy taste of pain… he was comforted in arms that still supported and more than understood him, all of Hiro walls broke down and he mercilessly cried against Baymax.

A hand patted his head, and even though Hiro never forgot it wasnt the same, this was still his Baymax and he still meant so much to him.

When he looked back up at him, he actually felt his heart beating faster as color filled his cheeks.

"Your neurotransmitter levels have risen, indicating an elevation in your mood, Hiro."

Baymax told him this, hands on his shoulders. The personal way he said this was still expertly covered over… professional.

Hiro knew better.

"Don't hide it, buddy." He smiled. "Please. It's not like how it was before, you don't have to hide the side of you that's not just a robot."

Baymax tilted his head.

"I am sorry about everything."

"It's not your fault," Hiro reminded him, touching his arms as well…

When he saw that Baymax was going to try to breach that wall, was going to come even closer…

Hiro swallowed hard and turned something over that was on Tadashi's work desk; it was an old magazine for Henderson Tech in San Bejinidino… the same one Hiro had wanted to go to and build more robots like Baymax.

Oddly enough, he had been inspired by Yama's clones.

These robots like Baymax had been the very ones the Care Bots had been… the very ones Hiro's mother had "borrowed"...

The very ones Maxie had been the Bot Boss of. But… Hiro picked up the article it was turned to and saw a happy-looking android holding the hand of his human friend… In a world of peace.

A world Big Hero 6 had tried to make, a future Hiro and his friends had fought to sustain…

He sighed and started to set it down, resigned yet again, when Hiro saw Baymax with his access port open and the white chip in his fingers. Gasping, Hiro took hold of his arm. He fought him.

"No, Maxie!" He said accidentally.

Baymax slipped it in.

"Don't-"

The robot pushed it closed.

Breathing heavily, Hiro looked up at him. Baymax met his eyes with his black, hyperspectral cameras.

Stiff, Hiro started…. Then, when he realized he was crazy, he let his eyes wander down. Baymax still waited for him patiently now.

Hiro sighed, chancing a look.

"Maxie?" He beseeched him.

The robot merely blinked at Hiro.

Shaking, knowing his arrogance and utter lack of common sense would cost him dearly now, Hiro turned to let his agony have him.

Someone took his hand.

He looked up in shock.

"Maxie?!"

Baymax blinked at him.

The light coming through the round window was like a ghost of happiness, a recalled memory…

Hiro tried to look away again but the pressure of the round fingers grasping his fingers back sent messages into the innermost essense of his core self.

He tried… belief would cost.

Faith could devastate.

"Maxie," Hiro said softly.

In response, his best friend looked down and the white chip slipped out. Before Hiro's eyes a pair of black ones with a line that intersected them appeared like a wish being granted on top of it.

Baymax looked up at him.

"Hello…" he tightened his grip on the boy's fingers. "My Hiro." The Botman said in his softest voice.

Maxie hugged a welcoming Hiro into his arms as their own light filled all corners of the entire lab.

This warmth was all their own.

The end.

 **A/N:** Thank you...and.

BA-LALALALA! For real and ever.

Sincerely,

~ Lavenderpaw ~

...

Hmmmmmm.

Give me a little time.

I'll get back to you all if a fifthquel is in the works.


End file.
